Kami No Senshi
by pegasusjin
Summary: The last battle is getting closer, the exorcists must fight against the Earl's ultimate weapon of massacre. if you want to see the manga scenes the links on chapters turned into underline dots, go to my Deviant art account link on profile to see them ther
1. Allen's Letter

Chapter one Allen's Letter

* * *

It's been some time since I been in this world of fighting and death. I remember it pretty well when I was barely 15 when master Cross decided to send me to the black order and become an official exorcist. It was a tough way but I meet a lot of people on the road even our main enemy the Millennium Earl. When I was almost there I found someone who now is like a brother to me.

His name? Well I'm not allowed to say it a lot for precaution but his name is Jin Mirouko. Writing it here doesn't matter right? He was also sent to the order by a general to become an exorcist, if I remember well I think it was Yeeger.

He was really friendly so was his little puppy guardian Hankosha which was a red Chihuahua with devil wings and horns. I still remember when we arrived and the gate confused me as an akuma for the mark my foster father gave me when I turn him into an akuma. Making that stupid of Kanda attacks us but thanks to Jin's powers he defeated him easily, I had no idea that it was not a true exorcist but a spirit power user, people who are said to unlock Human's true potential receiving strength beyond normal human abilities and a hidden power. For Jin's example was the use of darkness which saved us from certain death against that crazy samurai. Later for everyone's surprise Jin told us he was a former member of a very famous group of spirit power users called "Triangle order" who fights against many kinds of evil including the earl.

I enjoyed those days when I was with Jin so was with my comrades Lenalee Lee and Kazuki Hirano. But those days changed when lenalee, Jin and I we were sent to a mission in the rewinding town.

There we found an innocence accommodator Miranda Lotto which was responsible of the town repeating the same day. There lenalee and I were captured by the Noah Road Kamelot and her level 2 akuma. She was a crazy girl who put lenalee in a state of coma and tortured both Miranda and I.

I may never forget that pain when she stabbed one of her candles on my left eye. Luckily Jin wasn't captured and found the place we were at and the three of us managed to defeat her akuma's, making Road leave the place. After healing our injuries we were instantly sent to find my master after hearing that the earl was attacking our generals killing general yeeger. I remember how Jin reacted when he found out that his master was killed, he was extremely furious when he found out and wished to kill the Noah who did it. To support us on the search the order sent two more exorcists with us, Bookman and his apprentice Lavi.

We traveled through half Europe and we found another innocence accommodator Arystar krony giving us an extra man in the team. As we traveled not only we needed to deal against the powerful akuma. A group of spirit power users named "MITHRIL" were after Jin who later told us he was one of the 10 heirs of the legendary clans that fought against the dragon god and his children the Kirayu clan thousands of years ago.

Hearing about the Kirayu was really scary since they are not just semi-gods but also they are strong enough to eliminate a Noah with ease. But that didn't matter a lot to MITHRIL'S true intentions, since they were trying to kill Jin and steal his most powerful weapon his "Diamond of the King of Fire" the power to defeat the kirayu which he possessed on a special glove he always wears when he fights, giving him the power to use fire. But MITHRIL not only had strong warriors but they reached the second level of spirit power which allowed them to summon powerful armors to increase their powers, but for our luck one of Jin's best friends Ray Akashi also a heir and possessor of the "Diamond of the King of Thunder" joined us for a while and help us counter many of their attacks.

After a long travel we arrived to China where we found meilin another innocence accommodator which we helped to get back her innocence but doing that we left Jin to fight a general of MITHRIL alone. He was able to defeat him but almost at the cost of his life and loosing one of his eyes (which luckily like my eye it healed thanks to bookman). After sending the young girl to the Asia branch we met one of the orders supporters Anita. She informed us about my master going to Edo Japan. I was a little afraid that he might be dead because of her information that told us that his ship was destroyed.

The next day, many events occurred as we were about to leave towards Edo I was attacked by one of MITHRIL'S generals a gold rank warrior that I later was told that the armors had three ranks bronze, silver and and obviously the gold was the most powerful.

He destroyed my innocence because the group declared me a potential threat and I was about to be killed if it wasn't for Jin who fought him even if he was injured after fighting the previous general but thanks to his fighting spirit I managed to recuperate my innocence. Not only did I recover it but it changed to its true form allowing me to defeat the General, Jin decided to call it "Crown Clown".

That same instant something tragic occur. Suman dark an exorcist who was afraid of dying, gave information to the Noah and turned into a fallen, lenalee who had a traumatic experience related to the fallen tried to help suman alongside Jin but it was futile. Lenalee told me Jin found a little girl trapped inside the white giant and he decided to help her but unluckily he was trapped by the monster in exchange of freeing her and she didn't have no choice but to leave Jin there as she tried to save the girl.

Jin completely alone for my surprise managed to stop and somehow defeated the fallen freeing suman.

I was only able to see a bright light around some mountains in that moment, Lenalee then came to me and begged me to help her look for Suman and Jin who got missing just to later only find hankosha with Suman's innocence on his mouth. He explained us about Suman being murdered by a Noah named Ticky Mick who then took advantage of Jin who was too weak to fight back, we didn't know if he was killed or not since when we arrived to the place he was last seen only stains of his blood were found. A messenger from the Asia branch told us that Jin was actually dead so we needed to leave without our comrade. I felt like dying when I head that, the one who was a brother to me was killed in cold blood and I didn't do anything about it, no….I couldn't do anything about it…..

I knew I needed to protect everyone else!! I couldn't let anyone else suffer, but I think lenalee felt worse than me, I couldn't understand at first how she felt but I knew I need to protect her more than the others.

We had a bloody battle on our way towards Edo. We were attacked by a level 3 and some other level 2, lenalee defeated the level 3 alone in exchange of breaking her innocence and lost part of her hair but we found out her innocence protected her and started to suspect she may have the "Heart". The innocence that has enough power to defeat the earl. Since Miranda joined us when we left she maintained the crews alive for a while with her time record, but when she couldn't take it anymore we left on a ship and lost all the crew including Anita. Only three of the crew survived, we had another battle on Edo where the Noah of bond jasdebi, the Noah of rage skin boric, the Noah of war Haidarnes and Jin's killer ticky mick alongside the earl planned to send a army of akuma to kill the generals. We thought it was over until kanda's team alongside general Tiedoll arrived and help us. But even if it was going good for us, the earl using his power destroyed almost all of edo completely.

We were barely alive until the earl saw lenalee's innocence in a form of a crystal protecting her. He went towards her even if we tried to stop him the other Noah got in the way. If lenalee's innocence was the "heart" it was going to be our end but something unexpected happened. Jin alongside Kaze the gatekeeper exorcist arrived to the battle and the heir fought the earl alone leaving the earl with a scratch on his cheek and a pain in his big stomach thanks to his powerful punch. He had returned even stronger than before with parasite type innocence "angel fist" which surprised me everyone in our team. Maybe General Yeeger took Jin as his apprentice knowing about his hidden innocence even before releasing it.

It didn't took long before the earl tried to trap lenalee in his ark that was about to collapse but most of us followed her and engaged the group of Noah inside the ark. When we arrived to the last standing place of the ark Jin fought alone against ticky mick even if I tried to stop him, but I decided to let him fight when he shown us that on his short absence he managed to reach the second stage of spirit power and obtain the bronze white wolf armor. It was a brutal battle which Jin somehow managed to borrow Lavi's, lenalee's, kaze's and my own innocence powers to exorcise ticky mick turning him into a human.

After dealing with Road Kamelot we thought it was over but we were wrong. Ticky mick turned into a black monster and defeated us so easy we couldn't even scratch him. Even Jin lost to him with no problems, of the survivors of Anita's crew Chaoji who entered the ark with us managed to invoke his innocence to save us from the parts of the ark that was being destroyed in that instant. Even with our new comrade that was not enough to stop the devil ticky mick. When we thought everything was over, Jin never gave up even if it was impossible, he made something I couldn't believe it really existed, a miracle…….

Somehow what was left of his armor transformed from a bronze into a gold rank armor for some instants but it was enough to defeated ticky mick. We didn't have a way out but thanks to my masters arrival he guide me to a secret room where I somehow played a special piano that made the destruction of the ark stop. We were safe at last and had many time to rest. Or that's what we thought……..

Some months of peace passed, one evening we were under attack by the earl's new creations the "ZOKUMA". Spirit power users who fused their blood with akuma's to incredibly increase their power, two of the elite five ZOKUMA came and defeated jin and Kaze kidnapping lenalee taking her to the volcano called area zero. Jin, kaze, jin's friend ray and I went by ourselves to rescue lenalee where we fought against the elite five ZOKUMA but we managed to defeat them and fight against the earls ultimate weapon "The Overlords", gold rank spirit power users who fused their genes with Noah's to make the ultimate warriors. One of the 7 Overlords GIRO used lenalee's power of her innocence to create 3 Overlord Crystals, the source of power of the Overlords. He was incredibly powerful but somehow Jin, ray and I managed to summon golden armors. Yeah even "I" who I'm not a spirit power user. We defeated him and rescued lenalee successfully.

For some reason I still don't understand why he did it. After the battle Jin decided to leave the order with ray to fight against the Kirayu who are planning to resurrect their father so they could begin their battle like in the past once again. I knew it was important for him to help the other eight heirs to stop the kirayu but I promised myself to get stronger when he returned.

Now a year has passed, I'm 16 years old and a official general of the order since I decided to tell the Generals about me reaching critical point in one of the battles of the ark (even if cross refused since he said I was to stupid for the job) and the final battle against the earl is approaching, we have been finding many innocence accommodators but I still fear that to defeat the ZOKUMA, Noah's and Overlords we will need jin and the support of the other heirs. He has been missing for a while now and all my attempts to find him have been in a failure. But I know he is still out there fighting and he will return when the time is right.

So I will also do my best!! I will lead our comrades for the sake of my world

* * *

**NOTES**

**Hi sorry for taking so long but my PC crashed and I needed to rewrite all this chapter**

**This chapter was just a summary of all DGM a new translation in Allen's perspective (so there won't be any need of reading it)**

**Don't worry I will post the second chapter this same day**


	2. The black order now!

Chapter two the black order now!

It was around 12 p.m. a really dark and cold night on the hill that sustained the black order HQ, on the edge of the cliff a young man around the age of 18 used the last of his strength to climb the gigantic hill

-finally!!!!!

Said the young man

-YUJI!!!! HURRY UP!!!!

Cried a girl who was just right behind him

-OK!!! OK!!! I'm going just hold on!!!

Said the young man helping the girl to reach the top

The two were dirty, sweating, and exhausted to the limit. The girl with brownie blonde hair that reached the chin, blue eyes and wore a pair of blue rectangle-round-edge glasses tried to clean the long brown jacket she was wearing. The young man with dark brown short spiky hair and brown eyes who was wearing a similar but black coat who was named Yuji stared at the HQ

-finally after two years we arrived Cate….yeeger really made this test hard

said Yuji to the girl who looked at the place surprised

-sure is big and creepy but master said this is the base of those who destroy akuma, the black order

She said as they started to walk the foggy path while many black golems looked at them

-----Inside------

-for the hundred time who are those kids? Why didn't you stop them?

Asked the supervisor of the order Komui Lee to the science department who where looking at both Cate and Yuji

-why even bother asking? All new recruits climb the hill since they are unaware of our secret passage

Answered the chief of science department Reever

-Ni-san you know we've been having many exorcist recruits for more than half a year and we should be grateful

Said Komui's sister lenalee who was now 17 years old wearing her usual uniform of the order (she has her long hair again tied in two pony tails)

-you never know if they work for the earl

-----Outside----

-HELLO!!!! WE WERE SENT HERE BY ONE OF THE GENERALS!! I'M YUJI!!

-and I'm Cate

She said in a low tone

-girl you suppose to say it as loud as me!!!!

-sorry!!

She answered embarrassed making Yuji feel bad for yelling at her

-ok it doesn't matter they heard us anyway

------Inside----------

-they were sent here

Said reever who looked at the supervisor who was drinking from his cup of coffee

-just make them pass the gate keeper's test

Ordered komui making lenalee feel a slight feeling of déjà vu of two young exorcists that came here almost two years ago

The gate keeper looked at them for a second, Cate waved at it with a friendly smile until it got its face so close to them they where left horrified as its eyes that glow so strong cover their entire bodies

-they don't seem like akum…….AKUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cried the gate keeper surprising everyone inside

-not again…….

Said lenalee

-SEND ALL EXORCIST AVALIABLE!!!!!!!

Cried komui

-again I have to go and stop them do I? ni-san you know they are new recruits why do you have to make them pass through this all the time?

Asked lenalee annoyed

-well you never know remember that girl some time ago

-oh that………

-but they look ok so go please

-I'm on it ni-san

----Outside-----

The two new recruits were in total panic. Cate looked around nervously as she heard the alarm sound so strong it could be heard in miles while yuji stayed sharp

-why do they mistaken us as akuma?!!

Asked Cate who sounded really scared

-I don't know………oh damn!!!

-what!?

-remember we fought akuma some hours ago? Maybe some of their blood is stained on us

-and we haven't taken a bath so………..OH NO!!

In that instant yuji noticed some metal-ish ropes heading towards them so he grabbed Cate and dodge them

-missed….

Said a female voice so soft it sounded almost like a whisper

-who is there!!!

Yelled yuji with anger

For yuji's surprise a tall and thin girl with loose long black hair, deep black eyes and she was wearing a black jacket with not sleeves, under it a white sleeveless shirt, a black skirt and long black boots appear from the trees and Yuji couldn't avoid to blush seeing such pretty girl

-you should focus more Midnight

Said another female voice

Cate turn around and saw thousands of giant bubbles heading towards her, both the new comers moved away from them

-almost but missed!! Damn akuma stop moving around so much

said the girl with long brown hair with natural dirty-blond streaks tied into a ponytail, muddy green eyes and she was wearing black coat that goes to the knees, hoop buckles around her shoes, fingerless gloves and zippers at her knees and shoulders

-you're the one who should think how to attack Jordon

said a third female voice

-hey we don't want to fight we aren't akuma we just have some of their blood in our clothes!!!

Said Cate nervously at the last of the three girls who had long black hair that reached the chest-level with a fringe that covers her dark brown eyes, she wore a high collar coat, with a white shirt and black pants under it

-it's that so….

Said the girl looking at the gate keeper annoyed

-BUT MISS LIN!!!! THEY HAVE BLOOD OF AKUMA!!!!

-oh shut up you did this to me too so ok I believe you

Said Lin making the two newcomers feel relieved

Lin walked towards Yuji and Cate and bow to them confusing the two

-I apologies for our rudeness I am Raynee Lin an exorcist of the order, on my right the girl with the black hair and black eyes is Midnight

Said Lin as Midnight stayed quiet

-she is not of a talking person

Lin whispered to Yuji and Cate

-and lastly this..

-I can introduce myself baka-Lin I am Jordon Rivers

-Hi I'm Yuji

-and I'm Cate nice to meet you

-let us in stupid gate!

Ordered Jordon annoyed

The gate keeper without hesitating opened the gates. The five entered as Midnight walked away from the group

-where are you going Midnight?

Asked Lin

-I'm going to read in the library……..

She said with the same soft tone as she left

-oh well I'm going……that new general Kazuki ordered me to go in a mission with him tomorrow so I have to get ready

Said Jordon who left towards the dormitory

-I wonder where lenalee is

Lin asked looking around the main hall while the two new recruits looked around surprise

-wow this place is big

Said Cate looking at the roof that was really high

-sorry I'm late

Said lenalee who arrived with a clipboard on her hands

-wow what a girl!!!

Said Yuji on his head

-hi I'm the supervisor's assistant lenalee lee nice to meet you

She said in a really cute tone that could make any guy fall in love with her in the instant but Yuji tried to resist this

-let me show you around

She said as she walked towards the direction of the dinning hall and the two followed

-this place is the dinning hall

said lenalee as Yuji and Cate saw many exorcist and finders eating

-lenalee who are they?

Asked the 16 year old youth who had long white hair, blue eyes, a star on his left eye and he was wearing a black uniform with golden decorations and both newcomers knew it was a general

-they are new Allen-kun this is Yuji and Cate

answered lenalee

-Hi I'm Allen walker nice to meet you

-are you really a general?

Asked Yuji surprising Allen

-well I've been for a little while but…….

-and what about those clothes? They don't look like the ones generals wear all the time

Said Cate looking at the uniform that was exactly as the one he used on the battles in the arc except the white color was replaced by gold

-well that's a long story and good luck with the devil komui

Said Allen as he went to get thirty thousand pounds of food from jerry

-he is a nice friend, he is not so used to the general thing yet

Said lenalee as she continued to walk

After a while lenalee give them a tour around all the order until they arrived to the dormitories

-you two will have individual rooms all exorcists go directly to their missions here that's why some people call it home…..now lets go to our last stop

Said lenalee and this made the two feel even better about the place

As they walked through a hall towards the science department, Cate noticed lenalee had a beautiful green diamond around her neck

-Miss Lenalee what is that diamond you have?

Asked Cate a little curious

-don't ask that kind of questions baka!

Said Yuji making Cate feel embarrassed

-there is not a problem at all this is an item for safekeeping

-safekeeping

Asked Cate as lenalee who had the diamond on her hands smiled as she looked at it

-its from someone special……he promised he would come back for it and……..

The two noticed lenalee's face was spaced out looking at the diamond with a smile and her face a little red

-miss lenalee?

Asked Yuji and lenalee returned to her senses

-oh sorry! My bad lets go

--------On the library--------

Lavi the bookman apprentice was reading books about the history of the Order since he was being interested in a certain exorcist whose father was also an exorcist

-Saga Mirouko……..he came to the order 9 years ago joining team cross in a special mission In Japan involving the creation of a new race of warriors for the earl.….the only survivor was General Cross but Saga died taking with him 100 Noah…….

Lavi eyes widened when he finished reading

-100 NOAH!!???

Asked Lavi so loud everyone there stared at him

-upps……sorry..

Said Lavi who grabbed the book and went towards the exit where Midnight was there holding a bunch of books

-Lavi-san……..

-oh! Sorry Midnight I'll be back soon don't leave ok?

-ok……

She answered as she looked at lavi leaving the place

----------In the dormitories----------

Allen was heading towards his room when he saw lavi running towards him

-lavi?

-Allen I found it!!!

-what?

-about Saga Mirouko!!! He was with Cross in a mission before he died….they where send to a mission to stop the creating of a race to serve the earl

-really?! What!?

-well its…………

--------In the science department--------

-nice too meet you Cate-chan! Yuji-kun! I'm komui lee the supervisor of the order nice to meet you!

Said the supervisor as they walked through some stairs where the two saw thousands of scientists and researchers working on giant computers

-luckily there wasn't a fiasco like it usually happens when a new exorcist comes

Said komui while they arrived to what it looked like an operation room

-who is a parasite type here?

Asked Komui and Cate raised her hand

-those your body hurt?

-just my right leg why?

-let me see it please

Said komui as Cate put her leg on the table in the center of the room

-act…..activate

she said as a green light ran from the center of her foot to her knees, flames appear on her heels and her legs become swallowed up by a strange darkness surprising lenalee

-they look similar to my dark boots

said lenalee

-really?

-ok let's fix your weapon!!

Said Komui pulling out his famous drills

-EH!?

When komui started his demonic and traumatizing operation screams where heard in all the order, all parasite types such as krony and Allen felt a chill in their spine

-are all parasite type destined to suffer?

Asked Krony who was playing chess against bookman in the lounge

-I know how it feels

Said Allen on his head

---------An hour later-----------

-this is crazy!!

Said Yuji who was walking alongside Cate thought the dormitory

-my leg……….

Said Cate who had doggy eyes as tears came out of them as she looked at her bandaged leg

-as if that was it!!! The Hebraska woman scared me (censored) out of me

-language yuji…..language….

Said Cate who was still crying

-tomorrow we will receive our uniforms, let's do our best when we star our missions

-yuji…lets hope we can do missions together

-why do you say that? Scared of the other exorcist

-well I know you for a while and I don't think it will be so easy…..to fit in…

-Don't worry we will be alright

said Yuji putting his hand on her left shoulder making her blush a little

---------The next day----------

it was morning and everyone had woke up, Cate and Yuji arrived to the dinning hall and they saw many finders eating together happily and some exorcist where seated in a different tables. Cate was a little nervous while Yuji knew of that but he simply ignored her

-I wonder where can we get our food?

Asked yuji on his head

Cate looked at a line with only two people waiting beside a window as one of them got a tray and left

-maybe there

she said as she walked towards the window

The moment she took a pick on it the chef jerry came out surprised and scared the girl to death

-a new face!! And a pretty one!

Said Jerry exited

-hi……I'm…I'm…Cate..

-I'm the chef jerry nice to meet you I can cook anything for you

He said with a motherly tone

-i..i……..well just some eggs and……….

-Pancakes!!!

Said Yuji who pop out of nowhere

-Another!!? Great you want pancakes?

-yes please with extra syru….

-Yuji I was here first…….why are you like that?

Asked Cate who had tears on her eyes

-oh look what you have done boy

said jerry

-Cate stop being such a crybaby

-stupid MOYASHI!!!!

Yelled someone with fury

The two new exorcists turned around and saw in a table an exorcist with a uniform similar to Allen's with long black hair with a pony tail, brown eyes threading General Walker with a black katana

-well I least I don't look like a girl!! Stupid yuu!!!

-don't call me yuu moyashi!!!!!!

-at least I'm a general and you are not!!

-that one must have hurt

Said Lavi laughing while he took a bite from a piece of bread

-THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD MOYASHI!!!!!!!!!!

-BRING IT YUU!!!!!!!!!

Kanda attacked Allen with his sword as Allen counter attacked with his own sword. In a matter of seconds the place was a complete battle field with almost all the finders laying on the ground half dead, the exorcist tried to avoid the attacks

-HEY STOP THIS NOW!!!!!!

Yelled Lenalee making the two enraged exorcists stop

-HE STARTED IT!!!!

Said Allen and Kanda at the same time pointing their swords at each other

-I don't care who started it you act like little kids! Well I only forgive Allen-kun, but kanda you are 19!! Act like someone of your age!

-well I……….

-I can't believe you actually need a barely 17 year old girl to discipline you bad kanda!! Bad kanda!!!

-I'm not a dog!!!

-wow Miss Lenalee can be tough when she needs to be

Said Yuji surprised

-hey Cate, Yuji you guys have a mission

Said Reever who was outside of the dinning room

-so soon!?

Asked Cate surprised

-don't worry you are not the only ones who are going just hurry up and eat your food

said Reever who left

-so soon……..ok lets eat!!

Said Yuji eating his pancakes like crazy as he stands

-oh well I'll just hurry up

She said eating at the same speed as Yuji

---------At komui's office----------

Cate and Yuji wearing their brand new exorcist uniforms arrived to the office that was scattered with pages on the floor, the two tried to avoid stepping on any as they sat in a couch in front of Komui's desk that was of course full of piles of documents

-mister komui why did you call of for?

Asked Yuji but no answer came from the supervisor……only snoring

-he is asleep?!

Asked Cate surprised

Reever arrived and saw this making him get annoyed, he walked towards the supervisor and whispered

-Lenalee is getting married

Whispered Reever making the mad Chinese supervisor to get up with all his fury

-HE IS BACK!!??? WHERE THE (censored) IS HE!!!!!!????

Asked Komui with fury scaring the two exorcists

-Supervisor it's not that!!

-BUT OF COURSE HE IS BACK!!!! HE DARED TO TOUCH MY LENALEE EVEN AFTER I WARN HIM THAT I WOULD STAB MY REPARING TOOLS RIGHT ON HIS (censored)!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Komui pulling out all his arsenal

-what a horrible man!

Said Cate who was terrified

-wow that's brutal who ever he is referring to

Said Yuji

-no supervisor Cate and Yuji are here

-oh! That? Sorry about a minute ago I called you since you have a mission

Komui got up from his seat and pulled out a map, he explained about an innocence accommodator that was found in China but the mission wasn't to just retrieve her. The group of finders and an exorcist that were dispatched some time ago need support since the place they are is infested with akuma

-your mission is simple, go to China and support the finders and the exorcist there and lastly help them retrieve the accommodator and you should know that every exorcist is valuable so good luck

-wait! Are we the only ones going?

Asked Yuji

-since we don't have much time we will use the arc to transport you directly towards there with three more Exorcists

-arc?

Asked Cate confused

-a while ago a group of exorcist who were looking for one of the generals in Edo Japan captured the earl's Noah Arc and now we use it to transport more easily but only to place we know

-that's cool!

Said Yuji

-we have no time to lose meet up with the exorcists so good luck

Said Komui as they left as quickly as possible

-------In the main hall---------

The two exorcists arrived and saw three people waiting; the first one they saw was a young man that looked Japanese around 17 with black hair that looked like kanda's but shorter and spikier he had brown eyes and he was wearing a long exorcist jacket. He looked at the two with a cold look scaring Cate a little

-so you are the new ones? I'm Akira

said the young man with a serious tone

the only female of the three around 15 years old who was at the same size as Akira who was tall with black hair that reached her shoulders who wore her hair in pigtails making her look like lenalee, dark brown eyes and wore a uniform exactly as Lenalee

-what a cute girl!!

Said Cate in her head

-hi I'm Kaori Hamada

said the girl cheerfully

the last one surprised Yuji and Cate since he also wore a uniform at the same stile as Allen and Kanda (which it looked like a combination of the two uniforms) he looked like he was around 15 or 16 years old with spiky light blue hair so was the color of his eyes

-I'm the captain of the group Kaze Masahide

-I got a question? Why do some people wear those way cooler uniforms than us?

Asked Yuji surprising everyone by his question but Cate was curious also so she decided to stay quiet

-because……..the ones who have this uniforms are the Elite exorcist for being the ones who survive the fights on Edo and in Noah's arc

-you mean………you are one of the exorcist who brought the arc?

Asked Cate

-you must be strong

Said Cate exited

-well I was told by my friend that I was declared the third most powerful of the group even if he was the first most powerful

Said Kaze who starch his hair

-let's go we are wasting time

Said Akira

-alright lets go

Said Kaze as the other four exorcist followed him

**Sorry it was that short but I was kinda busy (and I wanted to post the chapters soon I'll try to make the other chapter more interesting**

**NOTES (you will usually see notes after each chapter since I'm used to it)**

**All the bad words are censored why? Well since I used to write too many bad words (in few chapters I had) I decided to just simply censored them just to avoid any problems with the readers**

**By the way not all characters will start from their arrival so I can add you to the story faster **


	3. Battle under the night of China

I could have finished this chapter yesterday and I didn't put it because I wanted to annoy you people XD (just kidding) truly it was because I decided to give you guys a surprise but I bet its only for the ones who haven't read the first part which of course I doubt that you need to read it but oh well here goes

Chapter three Battle under the night of China

* * *

--In China--

It was dark in a small city in that enormous country, a gate of the ark opened barely outside of it where the team of exorcist came out from it. Everyone saw the place was mostly in ruins, the few buildings standing were so damaged. Repairing them was impossible

-what happened here?

Asked Cate surprised

-Akuma destroyed the village, that's what says on the report

Answered Kaze as he looked at a black book he had on his hands

-no matter lets go

Said Akira who walked towards the village

-Akira wait!!

Said Yuji but Akira didn't listen

-that's a way to respect the team?

Asked Kaori annoyed to kaze

-don't worry Kaori-san what he means is that he's going to check the area for any akuma answered Kaze who didn't seemed worried

-hey!! There is no one here we can move!

Called Akira and everyone walked towards the place

Some time passed and the five got separated to look for each building or what was rest of them for the hopes of finding some civilians or their comrades

* * *

--1 hour later--

In the town's destroyed central plaza, Cate arrived where Yuji and Kaori were waiting for the other two to come back

-no good, we couldn't find anyone

Said Yuji a little worried about what might happened to the others

-I couldn't find no one either……I'M SORRY!!

Said Cate bowing to Kaori surprising the girl

-it's alright Cate its not your fault

-but I failed in my fist mission Kaori-san!!

-it's alright Cate I couldn't find anyone

-Yuji….

-Cate you haven't failed anything we barely just started so don't worry ok?

-Kaori-san…thanks…

In that instant the three heard a loud explosion close by and they didn't hesitated to go and check it out. After running towards the direction the explosion was heard they found someone lying at the ground. It was a young man around 15 years old with red hair, he had light red eyes but his left eye was covered by a bandage and he wore a black kimono (not the female ones!!)

-a boy!?

Asked Yuji

-damn that akuma!

Said the young man who got up slowly as he pulled out his katana with a crescent moon key chain at the hilt

-are you alright?

Asked Cate who ran towards him

The young man looked at the three and noticed the black order cross on Cate's uniform. He felt relief to see them here

-an exorcist? Finally

Said the young man who was now completely standing

-you know about us?

-of course….I'm takimi Honoo an exorcist in the order

-Takimi so there you are!!

Said Kaze who was in front of them

-Kaze-Sempai!? You're here!?

-of course!! I can't let my brother suffer because of some stupid Akuma

Answered Kaze

-brothers!? You don't look like brothers kaze

Said Cate looking at the two

-well he is kinda my brother

-no time for this……kaze-sempai we need to hurry or the akuma will kill her!

-kill her? The accommodator!?

-yes her!! Let's go!!

In another area some finders tried to sustain the level 1 and 2 akuma with their talismans as an old lady and a young girl were hiding behind them, the girl was getting scared because of the level 1 akuma bullets

-don't worry Akemi we will be alright once Takimi-san comes

Said the old lady to the 15 year old girl who had her black hair reached a little longer after the neck, a pair of two beautiful azure eyes and was wearing a Chinese martial arts style clothing

-that's right Miss Kanda we will take you to your brother soon

Said one of the finders who tried to hold an eagle shaped akuma with his talisman

-AEOLOS WIND!!

Everyone there saw the strong gust of wind sending most of the akuma flying which crashed on the ground. Blowing up in instants.

-the exorcist!!

Said one of the finders exited as all the group of six exorcists arrived

-there are many!!

Said Cate surprised

-no wonder!! The earl is trying to avoid us to get more exorcists now these days

Answered Kaze who jumped towards the group of akuma cutting them in pieces with his staff

-Lets help!!

Said Yuji pulling out a black Hilt with silver engravings

-what are you going to do with that?

Asked Kaori curious

-INNOCENCE ACTIVATE! HYOUJIN!!

Shouted Yuji as energy blade of the size of a katana came out of the hilt surprising Kaori and Akira who of course stared with his serious face

-alright then!! INNOCENCE ACTIVATE ANGEL'S HALO!!

Shouted Kaori as she pulled out two shinny chakrams

-fist stage innocence……

Whispered Akira as his right arm was engulfed with black flames surprising kaze when he saw him

-"_innocence of dark fire? What a coincidence eh?"_

The young elite exorcist said on his head remembering a certain person who was also a dark fire user

All the exorcist started fighting the large group of akuma one by one, the level 1 akuma started to shoot Kaze and Takimi but they managed to block the bullets with the staff and sword, Cate seeing this removed her sandals activating her innocence and in a matter of seconds she destroyed all of them at a speed almost as fast as lenalee

-wow she is fast

Said Takimi who only stared at the barely new recruit

-keep up the good job Cate your doing great!!  
Yelled Yuji as he cut a wolf-type level 2 akuma in half

-I'M RIGHT NOW TOO EXITED DON'T BOTHER ME!!

She shouted back as she jumped against one level 1 akuma to the other

The only level 3 akuma and leader of the entire group looked from far the battle that was occurring. The big amount of exorcists made

-**more annoying exorcist? fine then, if you all going to intervene in our mission then you will all die!!**

Yelled the dark blue akuma with spikes on his shoulders and little horns on its helmet extending his long broken wings and flied towards the battle

Takimi felt the presence of the level 3 akuma and looked at the full moon where he saw the akuma pointing his two hands at them in a triangle shape, his eyes got bigger when he saw a blue light coming out of the triangle

-oh (Censored)!

Yelled Takimi as his eyes came out of his eye sockets

-**DIE EXORCISTS WITH MY MOONLIGHT BLAST!!**

Shouted the akuma shooting a gigantic blue beam

All the exorcist saw this as their eyes came out of their eye sockets and their mouths hanging, they ran away as far as they could so did the finders, the old lady and Akemi. The explosion was so big it took a lot of the town so were the exorcist and finders who were sent flying like popcorn

-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!

Asked Cate to takimi as they fell towards the ground

-the level 3 akuma that has been giving me trouble all this time and he is stronger than a usual one

He answered as he fell on his feet so did Cate

-so what shall we do?

-First of all make that idiot get down here and fight us since as I've seen he uses de light of the moon to power up

-so at night he is more powerful?

-correct I've seen that all this time I've been fighting him

-NEED HELP THEN I'LL HELP YOU!!

Shouted Yuji popping out of nowhere as he made the energy blade so large it extended towards were the akuma was, the akuma dodged it horrified

-**WHAT THE **(censored) **WAS THAT!!**

Asked the akuma who saw a cut on his shoulder

-behind you!!

Said Takimi appearing behind the akuma

-**SINCE WHE……**

Takimi slashed the akuma's arm with ease using his katana covered in flames, the akuma fell down to the ground where he was welcomed by Kaze running towards him

-THOR THUNDER PUNCH!!

Shouted as his fist was covered with white thunders

-he uses electricity too!?

Asked Yuji surprised

-that's the power of his level 2 innocence

Answered Kaori who threw he chakrams towards the Akuma

The level 3 easily dodge one of the chakrams and kicked the other one, but it was inevitable to be hit by Kaze's thunder punch and being sent to crash in the ruins of a house

-he wasn't that hard now

Said Cate who walked towards the crumbled building

-CATE FINISH HIM OFF!!

Ordered Yuji surprising Cate

-what but he……

-HE IS STILL ALIVE!!

Before Cate would react she dodged a beam that came out of the house, when she activated her innocence again she heard Akemi scream, everyone was shocked when they saw the old lady beside her with a hole in her stomach

-GRANDMA!!

-Akemi……I knew this was going to happen……

-but you predicted that we would be alright!! You are a true fortune teller then why!!

-I lied….so I wouldn't scare you to go alone to the order……that fan you have is the innocence….go and do what…its…righ……

-GRANDMA!!

Cried Akemi holding the only person she had as family on her arms

-**HAHAHAHA!! STUPID GIRL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!! THIS IS WAR!! YOU ALL GOING TO DIE SO I JUST DID HER A FAVOR IN KILLING HER BEFORE SHE HAD SOMETHING WORSE!!**

Said the akuma laughing as two more level 3 akuma appeared behind him

-Two more!!  
Asked Kaze putting himself in fighting position

-**more than enough to take down six normal exorcists**

Answered the leader of the group

Cate didn't pay much attention to the Akuma who were in front of her, she stared at the old lady dead in the arms of Akemi as she cried

-it's……my fault……

-CATE GET OUT OF THERE!!

Shouted Yuji who ran towards her

-it's….my fault….she's dead….

-**let's take out that girl who is spaced out first!!**

Said the ruby colored with long blue hair level 3 who made a black energy bow from his dark matter

-I……failed….I..

-CATE PLEASE MOVE!!

-yuji……I ca……

-**DIE EXORCIST!!**

Shouted the level 3 with excitement shooting a arrow at Cate

Cate was surprise to see Yuji's extendable blade blocking the arrow. The swordsman looked at her with a regretful face. He knew she felt guilty but she couldn't feel that way in the middle of the battle

-Cate!! You couldn't have done anything!! It's not your fault!!

Said Yuji annoyed

-yuji…but I……

-NO BUTS!!

-**INNER CONFLICT!! ALRIGHT PREPARE TO DIE!!**

Said the leader charging towards the two exorcist

Takimi came in front of the Akuma cutting him in half with his sword surprising the other two level 3

-Three only?.....you guys underestimate us for far too long

Said takimi in a cold tone making the level 3 fear him

-captain Kaze

Called Akira who came behind Kaze

-what is it?

-I ask permission to defeat one of them

-alright……good luck

The other light green with white spiky hair Level 3 charged towards Takimi but for its surprise Akira came in front of him and kicked the akuma on the face so hard it send him flying way back

-**WHAT!!**

Asked the Akuma surprised who tried to break but for his surprise he crashed many miles away

The level 3 got up furiously and he was ready to go back and kill Akira but he was shocked to see him just in front of him

-**HOW THE HELL DID YOU CAME HERE!!**

Asked the akuma who was completely surprised

-innocence……level 2….that's the answer

The akuma saw how white and silver flames surrounded Akira's body covering completely

-what is this!!

Asked the akuma but Akira stayed silent making the akuma furious

-I DONT CARE IF YOU GOT SILVER FLAMES IT WONT MAKE..

The akuma was left shocked when he got cut in half by a sword made by the flames of Akira.

The place were the rest of the team was Cate was in a state of shock, Yuji was holding her looking at Takimi having trouble against the Level 3. this was his first time both rookies faced against such a powerful foe, even with more experienced exorcists they were still getting a beating

-I wont lose!!  
Shouted Takimi furiously

-I don't get it, why is this level 3 different than a normal one?

Asked Kaze feeling that this one was stronger than previous level 3 he had encountered

**-want to know why? Because I'm an elite level 3 part of the earl's execution squad**

Answered the Akuma surprising everyone there except kaze

-let's decide that in battle

Said Kaze pulling out his staff

-NO!! I'll handle him!!

Shouted the injured Takimi trying to stand still, but his injuries were too great

-Takimi haven't I told you not to do that?

Asked Kaze surprising the young exorcist

-they are human spirits….it's not their fault they were turned like this the earl offer them a fake hope that's why we must save them

-kaze……

-my master taught me to never give in to hate and focus on your objectives or else you'll never have a victory in your life that you'll be proud of

-your master?

-even I didn't believe being so young he would teach me some stuff like that……he must be 18 now……

-**TOO MUCH TALK DIE!!**

Yelled the Akuma shooting another arrow towards kaze

-KAZE MOVE!!

Shouted Takimi seeing the arrow about to hit his best buddy

-stay calm……feel your own spirit energy flow around you….

Whispered Kaze who extended his right hand towards the arrow

-what are you doing kaze!?

Asked Yuji who let go of Cate and run towards his captain

-give me your power….my hidden power that I have ignorantly ignored……

Everyone was surprise to see the arrow stop an inch away from his head leaving the Akuma shocked

-**what did you do!!**

-I know you have a soul trapped inside of you……but even so I cant forgive the crime made by creature outside, that's why I'll defeat you

-**THEN STOP TALKING AND FIGHT!!**

The akuma charged towards Kaze who remained calm, he closed his eyes as a white aurora surrounded him surprising the other exorcists except Takimi

-showing off to the newcomers eh?

Asked Takimi on his head nervously

-**DIE!!**

Kaze stabbed his staff to the ground as the clouds on the sky started to surround the area, the akuma looked surprised at the sky

-THOR THUNDER STORM!!

Shouted Kaze provoking thunders fall on top of the akuma burning him alive

Everyone stayed quiet for some moments; Cate was out of the state of shock she was minutes ago but still felt her heart shattered just looking at Akemi crying for her dead grandmother. It was like herself when she saw people die thanks to the akuma

-I'm sorry……we couldn't do anything……

Said Kaze to the girl but he knew it wasn't going to work

-please……

-huh?

-let me fight with you……your people told me I was an innocence accommodator, those who fight monsters like those ones!! I don't care about revenge I just want to save people!! Prevent them from dying because of that earl!! Please mister exorcist let me fight with you!!

-Akemi……

-I also heard my big brother is an exorcist too

-brother?

-yuu kanda……I'm Akemi kanda

-wow he never said anything about it

-please Mister kaze….

-but you should know……you will see and experience even more violent battles are you sure?

-yes……I also want to see my brother, he disappeared a long time before my parents got killed by bandits

Akemi walked towards Cate and put her hand on her shoulder surprising her; Cate turned around and saw her who had a big smile on her face

-its alright……its not your fault……lets together protect more people

Cate slowly removed the tears on her eyes and smiled at the new recruit

-alright….we will

* * *

**NOTES**

I didn't like much the title (after making too many long fics with tittles in every chapter you start to run out of tittles after a while XD)

If you wonder why kaze is so powerful well I cant say he didn't deserve it (after all in DGM a new translation he gets stronger each fight becoming strong enough to defeated Noah's alone)

Sorry Yuu-sama for not putting your character right since you didn't gave me complete description I improvised I again apologize

I changed Yuu-sama's character Akemi beginnings or else I would had a difficult time making this chapter (so she could appear faster)

Ps: I drew scenes where Akira and takimi fight the akuma, you can see them on my deviant art account (link on my profile)


	4. The Return of the Zokuma

Chapter four The Return of the Zokuma

* * *

On the far east of Europe, the hidden land where the entrance to Asgarth. The sacred land of the Norse gods. Lavi, Jordon, Midnight, Lin and a young man of the same age as lavi with red medium size hair that covered one of his two blue eyes wearing a long exorcist cote but instead of the usual silver decorations, his was gold showing that he was one of the six generals walked through the snowy mountains.

-can you please tell us now general kazuki Hirano?

Asked Lin to the young man

-I'm sorry but I can't tell you

Answered Kazuki annoyed

-it's the hundred time you ask that, its impossible to make his speak

Said Lavi knowing the general's determination

-I can't believe we are in a mission with an elite exorcist and a general but they don't tell us what the mission is about

Said Jordon annoyed

-lavi do you know?...

Asked Midnight to Lavi who just scratch his hair

-well yeah I can only say we are looking for a certain exorcist missing for a while but now we received some information that he was here and maybe he sti……..

Lavi didn't finish talking when he saw Kazuki pulling out something from his belt

-lavi you know you can't say anything related about it

-I know but still kazuki my friend they must at least know that

-hey I can see a town!!

Said Jordon pointing at their left side where they many lights down the mountain

* * *

----------One hour later----------

Team Kazuki arrived to the town where the first thing they did was to get free hotel rooms (since they are from they order and they get many rights everywhere). The girls shared one big room as kazuki and lavi had separate rooms since kazuki feared that his best friend would make him a prank as he always did. Even if Lavi was planning to do one anyways

-so we are just going to stay here tonight?

Asked Jordon to Kazuki outside her room

-yeah, we traveled a lot today we need to rest up so don't worry I'll try and keep guard

-thanks but don't overdo it

Said Jordon closing the door on her room

* * *

--------The next day-------

The group was on a little restaurant eating their breakfast before getting to work on the mission which the girls still didn't know that much about

-this castle close from here was the last place "he" was seen

Said Kazuki pointing at a mark he had on a map

-but why are we traveling here? since the ark can't take us here being a mysterious place for us and just for some exorcist?

Asked Lin a little annoyed about doing all this trouble for some guy

-you should know now this times any exorcist no matter who it is it's a precious comrade and also because he is a close friend

Answered Lavi trying to hold the little bit of anger he had towards the girl for insulting his comrade

-wait you said castle right general?

Asked Jordon

-yeah why?

-what is in that castle?

-that's the castle of the so called "Odin's representative in earth" and the legendary Odin Warriors

Replied Lavi remembering it from one of the reports written by previous bookmen

-Odin Warriors?

Asked Lin confused

-they say they are semi gods……….warriors who serves under the gods of asgarth….

Answered Midnight surprising the entire group

-how did you knew!?

Asked everyone

-I read it in a book….

She answered pulling out a small book about mythology

* * *

-------Hours later---------

Kazuki's team arrived on the gate of the castle where many guards where on the way

-what are your intentions strangers!? If you don't answer then by the name of the royal guard we will kill you

Said one of them pointing his spear at Lavi

-so aggressive……..we are exorcists of the black order and we came to see the representative of Odin who may have information of one of our comrades

Answered Kazuki

-_"please let them in"_

Said a voice inside everyone's head which scared some of them, the guards didn't say anything and opened the gates letting them in.

Once they entered the throne room the group was surprised to see a beautiful young lady around 16 with long golden hair, light blue eyes and she was wearing a white dress seating on the throne

-welcome to my castle exorcists I'm Freya, representative of Odin on earth

Said the young lady with a beautiful smile

-STRIKE!!!!!!!!!

Said the two male exorcists with hearts on their eyes making Freya giggle a little

-don't even dare flirt with the holly Freya you incompetents

Said a man behind them

-don't worry Sigurd they are just being nice

Answered Freya annoying the young man in his 20s with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing a dark blue armor that covered all his body, his left shoulder guard had a dragon head and he had a dragon helmet on his hand

-He looks tough_------"An armor? Just like him!!"_

Said lavi a little nervous at the presence of the man named Sigurd, if he was right then that guy could take them all out in instants if they weren't careful

-he is one of my warriors Sigurd of Fafnir leader of the Odin Warriors

Said Freya presenting the warrior who made a small bow to her lady

-_"Sigurd?! The one of the Norse mythology who killed the dragon Fafnir!?"_

Asked Kazuki on his head trying to keep himself calm, he couldn't believe that a legendary hero was just beside them

-I head you came looking for a missing exorcist general kazuki

-yes Lady Freya we heard he came here a while ago

-he did stay here for a while……….but left a week ago

-do you know where he went?

Asked Lavi a little disappointed, but he wasn't expecting to find him that easily

-he told me not to tell anyone to keep me safe

-then that means…….

-but the time he was here he made me feel that he needs to join you again so I will tell you but for now why wont you rest here? It's too dangerous to leave the castle at this time

-why?

Asked Jordon

-because of the recent attacks from my uncle Loki...

-loki?

Asked Lavi, recalling the name of the evil Norse god

-god of trickery……….

Answered Midnight

-he has sent the legendary serpent Midgard to terrorize the closest towns, he will not take a lot of time to attack the castle

-we must do something about it

proposed Lin as the good exorcist she was

-no worries I've sent some of the Odin warriors but it seems they haven't been able to beat him

-Lady Freya!!!

Called on of the guards entering the throne room exhausted

-what's wrong?

Asked Sigurd seeing the guard in that condition

-Midgard……the snake is getting closer….the Odin warriors need your help….

-what!? I sent Thor, Hogni and Frey!!

-Loki's men attacked them that's why they need help

-alright! Lady Freya I'll go

-please do…….

Answered Freya as Sigurd put on his helmet and left quickly

-if only I could go to them…..but Loki may try to take over while I'm out

Said Freya who sounded worried

-let us help them! Letting us know about our missing comrade its enough hospitality

Said Kazuki surprising the rest of the group

-kazuki you sound like if this comrade of ours its way important

Said Jordon

-because he is! If we don't find him we won't be able to win against the earl that's how important he is!

Answered Kazuki annoyed

Freya stayed quiet for a moment; she looked at the five exorcists who looked determined (except midnight that always has that emotionless look)

-alright…….please take care

Said Freya and hearing this the exorcist left the place quickly

Outside the castle many guards tried to hold the gigantic yellow serpent with red eyes under their command was a young man with spiky black hair and ruby eyes wearing an eagle shaped armor with red and mostly gray color but he was hit by the tail of the giant tail of the serpent

-Hogni what are you okay!!?

Asked a young man around 19 with long blond hair and purple eyes wearing a pale blue wolf armor

-Frey he is too powerful we need Sigurd to destroy him

Answered Hogni

Both Frey and Hogni dodge the snake's attack, Frey pulled out a sapphire colored sword and stabbed it on the giant snake's eye making it scream in pain

-NOW THOR!!!!!

Shouted Frey to the last of the three who was tall with long blue hair, red eyes and he was wearing a blue Viking looking armor

-THORS HAMMER!!!!! DIE JUST LIKE THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO!!!

Shouted Thor hitting the snake with its hammer it made a great deal of damage to the serpent but it seems it wasn't enough

The serpent threw fire from its mouth towards the three but Thor blocked the fire with his hammer, protecting them from getting burned to dead

-that thing is so strong!!!  
Said Hogni annoyed

-**DIE IN THE NAME OF LOKI!!!!!!!**

Yelled the serpent increasing the power of flames

Sigurd arrived surprised, he charged towards Midgard but he saw the serpents flames extinguish when a spiked ball in chains trapped the Serpent like a spider web

-what….is this?

Asked Sigurd surprised

**-WHO DID THIS!!!!!????**

Asked Midgard furiously

-a general of the black order of course and you are trapped in my chained spider net

Answered Kazuki

-you guys!!

Said Sigurd surprised

-who are they?

Asked Thor seeing the group of youths in black

-they have the same symbol as him

Said Fray remembering the exorcists that came to asgarth some time ago

-Innocence activate……..Black Rosary…

Said Midnight as her innocence in form of ribbons floated around her

-Innocence activate!!! Light's blade!!

Shouted Lin pulling out a dagger that shinned so strong it blinded most of the people around

-Innocence activate!!! Heilige Blasen

Shouted Jordon activating her innocence

-Innocence activate!!!

Shouted Lavi pulling out his hammer

Midgard was able to get free from Kazuki's spider web of chains, he charged towards the group of exorcists but lavi made his hammer as big as a large building

-LIKE IF I WOULD LET YOU HI BAN!!!!!!

-Ribbons of death……..

-ROLLING CHAIN!!!!!!!

Lavi's fire snake, Midnight Ribbons and Kazuki's spinning chain head towards the beast but Midgard dodged them and continued his attack towards the exorcists

-GET OUT YOU IDIOT KIDS!!!!

Shouted Sigurd furiously

Sigurd was surrounded by a blue aurora; the ground started shaking leaving the exorcists shock at the power of the Odin warrior

-what power!!!!  
Said Kazuki surprised

-so this are the Odin warriors

Said Jordon as surprised as Lavi

-TAKE THIS YOU BEAST!!!!!! DRAGON TEMPEST!!!!!!

Sigurd's hands where surrounded by a blue energy and threw it towards the serpent. On half way they transformed into two dragons hitting the giant serpent

-this is the Odin warrior's battle! Don't interfere

Said Sigurd annoyed

-oh shut up we are allies so don't say anything!!

Protested Kazuki

-I'm not…..you ally……now watch our true power

Said Sigurd walking towards the Midgard snake

-FOUR LEGENDARY ODIN WARRIORS GATHER!!!!

Ordered Sigurd as the other three came behind him

-let's use the united attack………

Proposed the leader

-we were told to use it in this kind of situation

Said Frey agreeing with Sigurd

-I don't mind

Said Hogni

-this creature killed me in my past incarnations, but don't feel like dying yet

Said Thor holding his hammer tightly

-now puny exorcists!!!! Look at our ultimate combined attack!!!

Said Sigurd whose words annoyed the group

-**I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING BUT DIE!!!!!!**

-BALBUM SWORD!!!!!!!

Shouted the four shooting a gigantic blue sword shaped energy beam from their hands, cutting the monster in half and left the exorcists shocked. The gigantic sword cut the clouds and probably had reached outside the orbit

-wow

Said all the exorcists

* * *

---------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------

Kaze's team were traveling through a train since the order had not yet learn the ark's mechanism and its impossible for them to return back using it. So they must do it on their own

* * *

------Around 5 pm in one of the rooms of the train----------

-boring!!!

Said kaori annoyed

-Kaori calm down we are staying on this train all night so just rest

Said Kaze in his usual friendly tone

-kaze….I got a question

Said Yuji to the leader of the team

-what is it?

-well…….I was wondering what did you do some hours ago…….you stopped that Akuma's arrow without even touching it….

-that's what we call spirit power

-spirit……power?

Asked Cate confused

-it's sort of like our six sense……..it's the power inside every living thing that we usually don't notice it since everyone is ignorant to notice it

-what was that!!?

Asked Yuji annoyed getting up from his seat

-well that's how my master says……..and as I look at it its true but I not saying you are since only 10 percent of the worlds population knows about it

-Yuji watch that temper of yours

Said Cate disappointed of her companion who usually gets pissed when he feels insulted

Yuji felt a little embarrassed since everyone there even the new recruit was staring at him, he sat down slowly and said nothing else.

-well as I was saying its something you can usually invoke if your practice a lot and have a lot of mental awareness, if you manage to invoke your spirit power it unlocks human's true potential like having the ability to have super strength and agility, to be exact if you have heard about our spirits can stay in this world then you must have a will to have it and to unlock the spirit power you must reach to a will that not everyone can have

Said kaze leaving everyone there completely surprised

-so that's indeed the true human potential

Said Takimi

-yeah…..but I have only unlocked the first step since I have to physically prepare and I also haven't unlocked my hidden power yet

-hidden power?

Asked Akira

-its sort of like example some people when they unlock their spirit power they obtain the power of regenerating, flying, turning one material into another etc, there are many different powers even if some are the same

-I would like to learn that

-its not as easy as it sounds Cate, to train at 14 or 15 its too difficult since I somehow managed to unlock it for a matter of seconds when I was 14 so that's why my master trained me

-so there is a certain age when you can unlock it?

Asked Cate a little disappointed, the whole concept was really interesting

-no but it's said that the easiest age you can summon it is when you are from your first months of birth to 3 years old, the energy its at the highest you just simply can unlock it and the more powerful spirit power users unlocked their power at that age, from 4 to 12 the power shrinks, when you are 13 to 16 the spirit power compresses inside your heart until it turns into a little light inside of it

-wow you are so cool kaze I bet all of the elite exorcists are like you

Said Cate exited

-well……we did had many fights…..we battled in Edo and inside the ark against noah…..and somehow survive

-I don't truly know the elite ones I only know general Allen was able to reach critical point on Edo, Yuu kanda is another, also lavi and I also heard lenalee was one elite too

Said Kaori surprising Cate and Yuji

-that cute girl is an elite!?

Asked Yuji surprised making Cate feel a little jealous for calling lenalee "cute"

-hey I got a call from the HQ from my golem

Said Akira checking the little triangle shaped golem

-HE TALKED LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!!!

Said everyone at the same time

-huh? Of course I do why?

-oh nothing

Said Yuji a little nervous

-what is it komui?

Asked Kaze

-_"__good job on retrieving the accommodator but I have a business to talk in private with kaze"_

Said Komui's voice coming out from the golem

-with me?

-alright let's go and eat while you talk

Said Kaori as everyone left except kaze

-what is it Komui?

-_"we got reports on Kazuki's team, they couldn't find him there"_

-it's that so...

Said Kaze disappointed, he was hoping that Kazuki would find his missing friend there

-_"but it wasn't in vain we found info from the representative of Odin about him being in Japan, since it doesn't belong to the earl anymore after you guys cleaned the place from it's influence now it's on its state of recuperation from the 300 years"_

-alright I'll go immediately

-_"no need to do that rest up will send some finders to look for his location"_

-oh…………alright….

-_"Kaze I reported this already to all the elite exorcists this info we some hours ago"_

-what is it?

-_"It's something about………._

Just outside the room everyone tried to hear what was going on. They didn't knew much about the elites and their privileges and their curiosity got the best out of them

-I just heard he mentioned about something hours ago…

Whispered Akira

-why are we doing this?

Asked Cate nervously

-oh don't tell me you aren't curious enough about what komui must be telling kaze

Said Kaori

-yeah but……

Kaze opened the door leaving the group surprised, Kaze didn't look angry at all

-what are you doing?

Asked Kaze leaving the group paralyzed

-we…….we…..were…….

-forget about it, by the way Allen will join us on the next station

-General Walker? Why?

Asked Yuji surprised

-you have generals?

Asked Akemi confused

-yes they are the most powerful exorcists in the order

Answered Kaori

-wow a general, I wonder how they are

Said Akemi on her head

* * *

----------XXXXXXXXXXXX----------

-so the exorcists managed to obtain a new exorcists eh?

Asked the millennium earl as he played a piano in the new black ark

-yes………the three from the extermination squad were defeated

Answered a young woman around 17 with light green eyes, long knee-length black hair wearing a black leather dress

-I can't have more of those rats annoying me so…….

-now the group is heading towards their base alongside the general Allen walker, may I go?

-no……..I don't want to lose more family members...as you know Jasdebi Noah of bond, Skin Boric of Wrath, Haidarnes of War, Peyro of blaze, Kora of healing, kimy of poison and Rossete of control have been defeated…….

-but earl!!

-I can't have you my precious Kai Kirai Noah of Sight getting injured by those demons called exorcists

-alright…….but can I go avoiding myself in combat and take command of some of "them"

-ohhh those? Of course my dear you can pick whoever you want!! But make sure you don't fight them especially when that Allen is there

-Allen……

-you are still with that?

-no….not at all

-fine then you can go and be careful

-I will earl…..

* * *

---------Hours later-----------

The group was getting inside the last train before arriving to HQ with Allen as company, when the train departed everyone looked exhausted after traveling a lot. Kaori asked Allen some questions of what he was doing outside the order. Allen just told her about a secret mission but it ended not so well

-I'm sorry Allen

Said Kaori as both of them were eating alone on the small restaurant of the train

-it's alright…..

-by the way Allen when did you reach critical point?

-huh? Oh well it was a year ago when I fought a…….well you better promise me not to tell anyone about this since I don't want to put one of our comrades in danger

-ok

-well you know the girl rosette?

-the exorcists who controls skulls?

-yeah her…..well……that's not a innocence power……she was a Noah who tried to kill us on the ark

-WHAT!!??

Asked Kaori getting up of her seat

Everyone there stared at her; she sat down embarrassed as Allen just giggled

-yep she was evil but since I exorcise her when I wanted more power and unleashed my critical point she still had that power and turned to a 13 year old girl since she had the body of a 20 year old

-wow no wonder she is so mature

-yep

* * *

-------In another area of the train------

Cate was taking a nap laying her head on the side of the window; Akira was reading a book ignoring everything and everyone. That's when Yuji decided to ask him

-Akira are you a anti-social?

-a little but it gets boring so I hope we can be friends

Answered Akira kindly surprising him completely

-hey look at the view!!

Said Akemi exited looking at the window

-wow sure it is Akemi-san

Said Takimi looking at the fields and a giant river

-hey what is that?

Asked Yuji pointing at some black dots that were becoming bigger and bigger

Takimi's eyes widen when he saw they were actually a giant group of level 1 akuma

-akuma!!

Said Takimi and everyone got up from their seat and looked at the Windows

In the restaurant of the train Allen's left eye activated, he got up quickly but he fell to the ground so did Kaori when the train suddenly stopped

-lets go Kaori Innocence activate crown clown!!

Shouted Allen who was instantly covered by his long white coat

When the two got off the train they didn't waste a second to destroy the level 1 akuma, this was confusing Allen. If they were after Akemi then they should have sent something more powerful especially when they were seven exorcists. or was the Earl just underestimating them?

-this is too easy Allen!!  
Said Kaori who sounded nervous

-I know that!! They must be up to something

Answered Allen jumping towards a level 1 akuma who was aiming at the train and destroyed it with one slash of his sword

The other exorcists arrived except Cate who was left to protect Akemi. They did not last long to defeat the akuma but their only problem was to protect the train from being shot

-ALLEN-ONICHAN!!!! TAKIMI!!!!

Called Kaze

The three gathered as they were surrounded by a white, red and blue aurora. Allen threw his sword towards the sky which Kaze shot a thunder wave making a bright light so intense it left the enemy blind and finally takimi spin his sword so fast a fire tornado came out of it, burning the rest of the akuma

-those three are really good

Said Yuji surprised

-we got a long way to go

Said Kaori who was as surprised as him

-hey is it over?

Asked Cate coming out of the train with Akemi

Allen felt something was wrong, especially when he saw a group of eight men walking towards them. The one in front look like a seventeen or eighteen year old with long black hair, black eyes with a scar on his right eye that looked a little like his but it didn't have the pentacle and it looked like it was done by a sword and he was wearing a white silk shirt, blue pants and black shoes

-so it's true they have a general here

Said the young man with a big grin on his face

-who are you?

Asked Yuji putting himself on guard, hoping he wasn't what he thought he was

-you think the earl will let you rats get more innocence accommodators? Now that the akuma are destroyed and useless its time for us to act

Said the young man as he walked towards Cate and Akemi but Yuji got in the way

-like if I would let you! I don't know who you are but I know you work for the earl so I wont let you touch them!

Said Yuji in a threading tone

-……….who do you think you are!!!?

Asked the young man annoyed kicking Yuji on the face so hard he was sent back crashing on the train

-YUJI!!!!

Shouted Cate running towards him

-you bastards take this!!!

Said Akira throwing a fire ball towards Yuji's attacker

-a black fire ball?

He asked annoyed as he received the attack

A small explosion and the smoke cleared fast leaving Akira surprised to see the young man holding the fire ball on his hand. He quickly squeezed it wit his hand

-who are this!? Akuma!?

Asked Akira surprised

-no…….they are not akuma…

Answered Allen nervously using his left eye but just like that time with Road Camelot he couldn't see a soul

-it seems these weaklings are just good enough for me and just before you die my name is Aran Maratzu

Said the young man who charged towards Akemi but Kaze got in the way

-get your hands away from her

Said Kaze who attacked Aran with his staff almost hitting him if it wasn't that he backed away

-your spirit power is greater than most of them, this will be interesting

Said Aran putting himself in fighting position surprising kaze

-you felt my spirit power!? How!?

-because I'm "ALSO"!!! A sprit power user! but unlike you I do know how to use it perfectly

Answered Aran charging towards Kaze throwing a series of fast punches hitting him most of the time

-a spirit power user!? Working for the earl!? Are you………truly one of them!?

Asked Allen who was shaking in fear as the other seven just laughed at him

-I'm bored let's just kill the girl

Said a tall man with short blond hair as he walked towards Akemi but Yuji and Akira were in his way

-we won't let someone like you touch our comrade!!

Said Yuji annoyed

**(go to my profile to go to my account where you can see this chapter's manga scenes) **

_**(Manga scene)**_

_**(Manga scene)**_

_**(Manga scene)**_

The group of Zokuma were surprised by Allen's comment and the aurora he released from him made their bodies tremble in fear

-I DON'T CARE HOW YOU CHANGE!!! YOU ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD EXORCITS!!!

Yelled one of them charging towards Allen

Everyone was left shocked when Allen easily cut the Zokuma in half, the body of the Zokuma fell to the ground but he still lived as he furiously crawled towards him

-for me you are just another akuma

Said Allen before stabbing his sword on the Zokuma's head

-he killed laverst!! you bastard!!!

Said the insect looking Zokuma behind Aran jumping towards Allen

-NO STOP!!!  
Ordered Aran nervously seeing how three more charged towards the general

The four didn't take long to suffer a same fate as their death comrade, Allen slashed the first one coming towards him cutting his head off, and the other three were stabbed multiple times by the clown belt

-Four killed in an instant……alright everyone back away he is mine!!  
Said Aran walking towards Allen

-bring it…………..

-I'm the most powerful Zokuma here so don't compare me with the rookies you dared to proudly killed

Answered Aran annoyed as he charged towards Allen

The other two Zokuma knew what would happen if they also attacked but for their surprise Takimi and Kaze where behind them

-CRECENT GRAVE!!!!!

Shouted Kaze making a cross grave similar to Allen's but it had a crescent moon instead of a cross

-TSUKI HOONO KATTA!!!! (Fire moon cutter)

Shouted Takimi throwing a fire cutting wave

The two attacks killed the Zokuma so quickly it left Aran shocked by it

-you guys……..aren't nothing compare to the elite 5 we fought a year ago

Said Allen in a cold tone making Aran laugh

-of course!! They are just weaklings I knew all of them would die against you so let's fight!!!

Answered Aran as the little sphere inside its mouth started glowing

A gigantic laser came out of the mouth heading towards Allen but he managed to block it easily. The Zokuma couldn't believe how easily his ultimate attack was stopped

-what!?

Asked Aran shocked

-that's all you can do? Then I will beat you in no time

-damn it!!! I'm not finished developing you bastard so don't feel so high and mighty because I can only use 15 percent of my power right now!!!

-15!!??? With that power?!

Asked Cate surprised

-I was sent here by Lady Kai Kirai since we were the only Zokuma's close to you and I was being processed

Said Aran who turned back to his human form and all the girls eyes widened when they saw he was completely naked. The guys tried to ignore this sight

-wait!!! You mentioned Kai Kirai!!?

Asked Allen surprised

-I'LL GET YOU WHEN I'M COMPLETELY DEVELOPED ALLEN WALKER!!!!!!!

Said Aran running away so fast no one could catch him now

-Zokuma……….even if they are spirit power users……they are humans right?

Asked Kaori

-they voluntarily fused their genes with akuma to turn into those powerful monsters….why?

Asked Cate still unable to believe that humans would turn into akuma voluntarily

-because they want more power and you are lucky to have fought Aran-kun in his still developed form since he is truly powerful

Answered a female voice beside them

Allen was left speechless when he saw Kai Kirai in her Noah form laughing at them, the woman was accompanied by two men behind her

-it's been a while Allen-kun, you have become stronger

Said the female Noah leaving Allen paralyzed

-please don't tell me you are now with the earl!!!

-of course I am! I hate the black order like I told you before! I prefer to be in a better place

-after all that has happened!!??

Asked Allen nervously

-Allen you know her!?

Asked Takimi

-yes…….she is an exorcists and a Noah…

Answered Allen leaving the group completely surprised except kaze who already knew about that

-how is that possible!?  
Asked Yuji who looked at Kai, she gave him a big smile which scared him a bit

-I don't know either but……she is an exorcist that could control akuma like puppets with her innocence….but now being an ally of the earl…..why!?

-no more talking Allen-kun now as I saw how you killed the most weak Zokuma expected from a general of the order, now its time to face two of the new "Hyper Zokuma"

-Hyper…Zokuma?

-the elite five were the prototypes for the Hyper Zokuma, the next step on our weapons against this corrupted world uniting the human's potential the spirit power with the dark matter

-Kai…….

-as I said no more talking dataplus!!! Mylzee!!!! Kill that innocence accommodator and his bodyguards

Ordered Kai Kirai as she disappeared and the two men walked towards them

The two men in an instant ripped their clothes off and turned into Zokuma's, Dataplus was a blue humanoid reptile with his body completely surrounded by spikes.

Mylzee was a giant red Zokuma with an eagle head with white hair on the back, he had a shell that protects his chest and a small amount of the back and the rest of the body was covered with color black

-let's get them!!

Said Dataplus as he shot most of his spikes in his body towards the exorcists

Yuji used his extendable energy blade cutting the spikes but for his surprise and Akira's, Mylzee appeared in front of them grabbing their heads and smashed them on the ground. Cate was left in shock at such brutality. Kaori didn't like this at all

-TAKE THIS YOU MONSTERS!!!!

Yelled the furious Kaori throwing her Chakrams towards Mylzee who dodged it easily

-they are fast!!

Said Akira throwing a dark fire tornado towards Mylzee who dodged it easily

-stupid boy!!!! We are still spirit power users! we can use our abilities before becoming Zokuma!!

Said Mylzee

The ground was starting to swallow all of the exorcists slowly except the two Zokuma that started laughing

-what is this!?

Asked Kaze who tried to get free from the ground itself

-my power to turn the ground into any type of terrain I want!! I can change it however I want it even making it into moving sands!!!  
Answered Mylzee still laughing

-and now my ability to stop the movements in certain areas with a limit of ten places at once, more than enough to trap you and not let you escape

Said Dataplus

The exorcist group was completely trapped and unable to get out of there since the combination of both Hyper Zokuma was trapping them in the ground by Mylzee's ability and unable to move thanks to Dataplus

-they are way stronger that those you defeated Allen!!!  
Said Takimi wishing he had his sword outside the ground

-damn it so this is the power…..of the hyper Zokuma….

Said Allen nervously

-we aren't much of a close combat type Zokuma the reason is this!!!  
Said Dataplus who opened his mouth as a purple energy was gathering barely outside its mouth

-we are Marksmen type Zokuma, normally we would just have lasers but…….we are HYPER ZOKUMA!!!  
Said Mylzee whose shoulders and chest opened and a green, blue and red light came out from those parts

-we are doomed if we don't do something!!!  
Said Akira who tried to move but it was impossible

-they work together perfectly now we are trapped!!!

Said Kaori knowing that the were most likely dead if they receive those blasts

-DIE EXORCISTS!!!!

Shouted both of them at the same time

The group was surprised to see the two being shot many times and fell to the ground injured. Everyone saw it was one of the generals, Cross Marian…

-so you are the new Zokuma I was told eh?

Asked Cross with a confident smile on his face

-A GENERAL!!??

Asked Dataplus furiously

-and it's the one that the earl wants dead!!!

Said Mylzee

-oh so he is still after me eh?

Asked Cross shooting four shots from judgment destroying Mylzee's Left leg and right arm

Dataplus furiously saw how his comrade screamed in pain on the ground and charged towards Cross who shot him multiple times until he killed him

-Dataplus……..damn you cross

Said Mylzee trying to get up but Cross put his foot on his back

-you are strong……but not enough to against me

Said Cross shooting Mylzee on the head killing him instantly

-Allen is barely a general but Cross……..he is powerful

Said Yuji who got himself out of the ground so did everyone else

-thanks master…..very kind of you

Said Allen annoyed with the fact that he was saved by his cursed teacher

-let's go……..luckily the door I used to arrive here is still open we can go to HQ now

Said Cross as everyone entered the ark's door except Allen

-what's wrong stupid apprentice?

-Hyper Zokuma……….they are really powerful

-I know, but even I don't think I could have defeated them if I was in your position

-wow, to say that master its hard to believe

-oh that's right here you go…..

Said Cross giving him a notebook full of debts leaving Allen's mouth hanging

-WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!???

-I was really busy and thanks to you stupid apprentice. I needed to come here to save you that's what you can at least do for me idiot

-DAMN YOU CROSS!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**D GRAY MAN THEATER 1**

**Team Kaze was playing cards until someone made a very good and interesting question **

**Akira: I got a question?**

**Kaze: What is it?**

**Akira: well…….there are four chapters now on this fic but I still wonder this…….who is the main character?**

**Cate: main character?**

**Akira: well I mean…..we are the group that the story is more focus on but is there actually a main character?**

**Kaze: yep**

**Cate: who?**

**Yuji: I bet is me since until now the most obvious is one of us**

**Takimi: Nah I bet is me I'm a shinigami I rule**

**Kaori: A shiningami!? Are you a guy based on Bleach!!??**

**Takimi: maybe……maybe not**

**Cate: Liar!!! Just look at you wearing a shinigami custom and that sword you are just a copycat!!!**

**Kaze: should I tell them Allen-sempai? (Looking at the other exorcists fighting each other) **

**Allen: Nah let them suffer they may know until chapter 7 or 8**

**Everyone: THAT'S BLASPHEMY!!!!!!!!**

**Pegasusjin: of course since I'm the writer buajajajaja!!!!**

**(Curtains close)**

**Lavi: Pegasusjin can do whatever he wants saaaaaa**

**Krony: of course dearu**

**

* * *

**

**NOTES**

**The italics are most of the times dialogs that say inside their heads**

**The first part of the chapter was based on the Norse Mythology and the characters may appear later in the fic**

**The Snake of Midgard's powers were modified to make him more powerful (I just remember it had a powerful poison but that's it) **

**The Zokuma were inspired from a series which I may tell you later**

**if you wonder how do I make all those Zokuma well to be honest I just draw them in the moment (even I get surprised on how they end up since some time ago I couldn't draw a monster at all) but the only one who wasn't made like that was Aran**

**I put to much action on this chapter (well I'm still traumatize after writing the final part of DGM a new translation since every chapter there was a great battle but I will try to tone it down a little **


	5. Is good to have a break

Chapter five is good to have a break

* * *

-------Seven days later-----------

For many of the exorcists, there weren't any missions on that week except for some generals like Cross and Sokaro. Just outside the order Kaze arrived with a young boy around 12 years old with medium size blue hair, his eyes were azure blue and he was wearing an exorcist's uniform

-no innocence how annoying

Said Kaze annoyed that they only found akuma on a mission to find innocence which didn't exist

-don't worry Kaze-kun at least no one got hurt

-your right Thomas…….

When they arrived to the gate the gatekeeper checked on them and screamed making all the alarms turn on leaving the two exorcists with their mouths hanging

-now what!!!??

Asked Kaze furiously

-GET IT OUT!!!!!!!!!

Shouted the gate

In that moment four komurins appeared in front of them and without any waste of time they attacked them

-STOP IT KOMUI IS JUST US!!!!! THERE IS NOT FRIKKING REASON FOR ATTACKING US!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Kaze furiously as he blocked many attacks from the komuris

-SAVE US LENALEE BUTTLEFLY!!!!!

Begged Thomas

-still with that!? _--------"poor blind boy! oh wait! He is blind!!"_

Asked kaze trying to hold the large leg of one of the komuris with his staff

When there was no hope left for the two everything changed when a giant black halberd with a long metal chain coiled around the staff cut two of the komurins in half

-what is that!? I hear something big cutting the komurins

Asked Thomas looking around to find the responsible

The responsible was a 20 year old with spiked grayish hair, he had on his left one brown eye and the other was a robotic one, he had some faint scars on the face and wore a jacket like lavi's old uniform. He fell on top of one of the remaining komurin's and destroyed it with the Halberd weapon

-thanks kyoushiro-san!!

Said Kaze exited to see his buddy

-damn komui as stupid as ever

Said Kyoushiro annoyed removing his weapon from the destroyed komurin

-One more left!!!  
Said Thomas who saw on top of it a cockpit controlled by Komui

-what are you doing komui!??

Asked Kaze furiously as Komui laughed like a maniac

-the gate alarm us so you must be an enemy disguised as our precious comrades Kaze and Thomas now die!!!!!!

Shouted Komui with his craziest evil laugh yet

-oh yeah right!!! Look I'm 15 years old I'm from the group of gatekeepers and my friends are Takimi!!! Mizu!!! Natasha!!! Kimi!!! And Yumi!!!!

-still not enough KOMURIN 105 KILL THE FAKE KAZE!!!!!!!

Shouted Komui as his komurin chest open shooting thousands of missiles

-O.O!!!!

-LIKE IF I WOULD LET YOU NI-SAN!!!

Shouted lenalee with her dark boots activated destroying all the missiles with her enbu kirikaze also sending the giant robot far away

-thanks lenalee!!!

Said Kaze completely relieved

-no problem ni-san was testing his new komurin and he told the gate to call the alarm if he saw any exorcists

-so there was no problem at all!!??

Asked Kaze annoyed looking at the Gate scared to dead

-let's forget it already bird

Said Thomas annoying Kaze even more

-OK!!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BLIND YOU DON'T HAVE TO CONFUSE PEOPLE WITH ANIMALS!!!!

Shouted Kaze making the little boy cry

-kaze it's not like you doing this

-sorry lenalee, but the mission was so annoying I couldn't take it anymore we didn't even found any innocence

-alright lets go

Said Lenalee as the three enter the HQ alongside Kyoushiro

* * *

-------In the training area-------

Many exorcists and finders looked at the match between Yuji and Kanda. For Cate's surprise Yuji who she thought he was one of the best exorcists was being overpowered by Kanda on every aspect

-give up boy

Said Kanda who attacked with his niggetou

-damn this guy is so powerful

Said Yuji who blocked the attack

-it's over……..FIRST ILLUSION HELL INSECTS!!!!!!

Shouted Kanda as many of his insects attacked Yuji but they all pass through his side

-I won……if I wanted to kill you the insects would have hit you

Said Kanda leaving the place

-he is so strong……I still have a long way to go

Said Yuji who fell on his knees exhausted

-it was a little foolish to challenge kanda Yuji-kun

Said Takimi helping him get up

-I know…but at least I know my level now

Answered Yuji with a confident smile on his face

* * *

-------On the dinner room---------

Allen was eating a lot of food as always while Kaori just watched as she was eating a small plate of sushi

-so allen…….what type of girls do you like?

Asked Kaori but of course Allen first needed to swallow what he had on his mouth

-I like…..the ones who cook really good

Answered Allen

-HERE YOU GO MY CUTE ALLEN KUN!!!

Said the voice of a young female

Kaori was surprised to see the girl around 15 years old with long blond hair that reached all her back, silver eyes and she was wearing a uniform exactly as lenalee's

-Rosette?

Asked Kaori confused

-here is your meal I promised you

Said Rosette with a sweet smile putting two plates on Allen's side making him get exited and Kaori felt a little jealous about it

-hey Allen, I recommend you not to eat too much since today there is an eating contest

Said Lavi popping out of nowhere

-really!?

Asked Allen exited

-yep I'm entering too

-cool!!! I'll win for sure!!!

-well you are a parasite type so it will be a simple task but still I'm going to at least give you a challenge

Just behind them an exorcist was talking to Lenalee who was eating with Meilin. Allen could see from his spot that she looked a little sad for some reason as she spoke with the other exorcist. He knew the reason perfectly

-so what do you think? Mind going out tomorrow?

Asked the exorcist

-well I………sorry

-oh! Alright but if you change your mind just tell me ok

Said the young 17 year old guy with black raven hair, black eyes whose uniform consisted in a short exorcists jacket, a blue shirt under it, black pants and boots

-sure Jin

Answered Lenalee kindly

-I don't get it

Said Kaori looking at the exorcist Jin leaving the place

-what thing?

Asked Allen

-why does she ignores all the guys requests for a date?

-maybe because she's afraid of komui killing them

Answered Rosette

-if you say so, but there is one person who can match and survive Komui's wrath

Answered Allen surprising Kaori

-who?

Asked Kaori

-a friend of mine and the funny thing about him is……I just can't catch up to him

-huh?

-forget it I was just talking to myself

Said Allen who got up from the chair and left

-who was he referring to?

Asked Kaori to Rosette

-I don't know_-----"sorry Kaori but I can't tell you about him"_

Answered the ex Noah

* * *

----------Outside----------

Kaze was seated on top of a tree looking at Thomas making a blue origami bird that gained life, and he gave it to a girl with light green hair that's mid length, emerald green eyes who wore a blue tunic and blue shorts that cover her knees and a loose belt that is strapped around her shoulder

-it's so cute Thomas

Said the girl exited as she hold the little bird

-is it? Since I can't see it's hard to tell even if I can feel it mizu

Said Thomas scratching his hair

-no it's beautiful really

-thanks

-hey you two love birds!!

Called Kazuki with his team arriving to the spot

-Ape kazuki-kun your back!!

Said Thomas exited

-yep it took a lot of time to come back after that mission

Said Lin

-and it was extremely tiresome

Said Jordon falling to the ground

-and boring……..

Said Midnight

* * *

--------three hours later on the dinner room---------

-LADIES AND GENTLEMENT!!!!! WE ARE ABOUT TO START OUR MONTHLY FOOD CONTESTS!!!!!

Shouted Komui with a microphone

-this must be famous contests to make it monthly

Said Cate

-it is since there are many parasite types and you know they eat a lot

Replied Lenalee giggling

-so it's something for parasite types?

Asked Yuji

-it's hard for normal people so yeah except lavi who always tries to win to impress someone

Answered lenalee looking a girl with around 13 with white hair exactly as Allen a pair of two golden eyes and she wore a exorcists uniform similar to her, she was holding a letter "You can do it dad!"

-who is she?

Asked Cate thinking that she could be Allen's sister

-well she is Aleena Allen's daughter

Answered lenalee surprising the two exorcists

-I'll tell you later

On a giant table four exorcists where there seated holding forks and spoons

-NOW LET ME PRESENT THE PARTICIPANTS!!!!!! THE NUMBER ONE IS OUR SECOND PLACE IN LAST CONTEST JIN KUROSAKI!!!!

Presented Komui at the black haired exorcist who stayed quiet hearing this, until he exploded from anger

-_"I just lost for bad luck!!"_  
Said Jin annoyed on his head

-OUR SECOND CONTESTANT!! THE ONE WHO WAS IN LAST PLACE IN LAST CONTEST!! NONE OTHER THAN OUR FAVORITE REDHEAD!! LAVI!!!!

-hey!!!! Don't mention that!!!!!!!

Shouted Lavi nervously

-OUR THIRD CONTESTANT IS ONE OF THE FAVORITES AKIRA NAGANO!!!

-even him!?

Asked Yuji surprised

-AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST OUR TWELVE TIMES STRAIT CHAMPION!!! ALLEN WALKER!!!!

-Allen you're going down this time!!!!

Said Jin annoyed

-oh really? That's what you said before I left you in your underwear playing poker

Answered Allen turning into his dark side

-oh shut up you moyashi

Said Jin who hold his right hand ready to snap his fingers

-HEY KUROSAKI KUN! NO INNOCENCE ALLOWED BEFORE THE CONTESTS!!!!

Said Komui so loud on Jin's ear, blood came out of it

-just shut up!!!!

Said Jin punching komui on the face

-wait….you can use innocence on the contest?

Asked Cate not sure if she had heard right

-correct that's why its so fun to watch, the rules are simple you can attack your opponent as they eat and the only way to win is to be the last standing but if you don't eat something in three seconds you are disqualified

Replied lenalee making Cate feel that something crazy was about to happen

-NOW THE CONTEST BEGINS IN 3!!! 2!!!!!! 1!!!!!!! GO!!!!!!!

Shouted Komui leaving everyone there deaf

The four started to eat like animals surprising Cate and Yuji. They weren't used to seeing so many parasite types eating at the same time

-THAT'S IT DIE AKIRA!!!!

Said Jin snapping his fingers as he was eating a hamburger

Akira was surprised to see fire burning on his shoulder; Akira annoyed put the fire out with his hand as he used the other to eat

-don't think using your "flaming glory" innocence will help you now fake Jin, but for now ALLEN YOUR TIME IS UP!!!!!!

Said Lavi pulling out his giant hammer

-oh (censored)!!!!!!!

Shouted Allen as he saw the hammer about to hit him as he had an entire chicken on his mouth

-HI-BAN!!!!!!

-I can't leave my seat or else I lose!!!  
Said Allen as he kept on eating before his probable death

-HELL NO ALLEN IS MINE TO DEFEAT!!!!!!!_ -------"fake Jin!!?"_

Said Jin who snaps his fingers again creating a fire shield to block the fire

-wow thanks Jin!!

-shut up and burn!!!!!

Answered Jin snapping his fingers again as fire came out on Allen's hair

-OK THAT'S IT!!!!!! IF YOUR GOING TO FIGHT CHEAP FINE WITH ME INNOCENCE CRITICAL POINT!!!!!!

-oh…….damn

Said the other three contestants

* * *

------------A battle to the death while eating like pigs at the same time later--------

-STILL ALIVE!!!!???

Asked Jin annoyed looking at Lavi who was covered with many burns all over his body

-I won't lose!!!!! I've been too far to lo……..

Jin was surprise to see Lavi fall to the ground with a gigantic stomach

-oh damn, I remember he is a normal exorcists so I must say it's surprising for him to last that much

Said Jin with a drop of sweat

-so we are the last two eh!?

Asked Allen who was eating a chocolate cake by himself

-hey!!! I want that!!!

Said Jin stabbing his fork on the cake pulling it towards his side

-NO MINE!!!!

-YOU WISH YOU AMPUTATED IDIOT!!!!!

Said Jin blocking Allen's sword with a ring of fire he made by snapping his fingers

-WHAT WAS THAT!!???

Asked Allen furiously

-well in your critical point you amputate your own left arm idiot, who the (censored) does that?

-shut up you pyrotechnic bastard!!! Having three fire users already is annoying enough

-Three!? Are you stupid!? Akira and I are the only ones!!

The two were surprise to hear the sound of a whistle coming from komui

-sorry you two broke the three second rule for talking to much and not paying attention

Said komui leaving the two exorcists mouths hanging

-WHAT!???

Asked the two at the same time

-so the winner of this eating contest is………LAVI!!!!!!

Answered Komui giving a trophy to a confused, half dead and happy Lavi

-BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN LAST THAT LONG!!!!

Protested the two furiously

-yeah but for an equipment type exorcists he lasted this much so he wins!!

-CURSE YOU KOMUI!!!!!!

Shouted the two before falling to the floor exhausted

Cate laughed seeing this so did Lenalee and Yuji

-even if we are at war against the earl we still have fun times

Said Cate trying to hold the laughter seeing the general and Jin on the floor knocked out

-is good to have a break once in a while

Said Yuji

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER 2 Animals!!**

**(Chibi Thomas was seated on a chair with kaze as Lavi pass through)**

**Thomas: A MONKEY!!!!!!!**

**Lavi: ara?**

**Kaze: sorry but Thomas is blind and usually confuses people with animals depending on their aurora **

**Lavi: he confuses me to a monkey!!??**

**(Lenalee enters and Thomas gets surprised)**

**Thomas: A BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY!!!!!!**

**Lenalee: (blushes) Oh so cute!**

**(Cate comes out of nowhere and Thomas after sensing her he hugs her)**

**Cate: O.O!?**

**Thomas: what a cute cat!!!!**

**Yuji: (damn him using such an excuse!!!!)**

**  
(Curtain close and lavi pops out of nowhere)**

**Lavi: Thomas is such lucky guy saaaaaa**

**

* * *

**

**Notes**

**Sorry for taking so long but it's some of the consequences for being a high school senior **

**Also the food battle was an idea I got from…...a dream I had long time ago……XD**


	6. Looking for a comrade

Chapter Six looking for a comrade

* * *

-----Some days later on one of the hallways------

-come on you said that today you would tell me yes or no

Said a finder to lenalee who looked down on the floor, she wasn't used to this kind of stuff

-sorry john but I….cant I……

-just say it then! You never go out with any man so you must be into girls then

-how dare you!

Protested the girl with anger, something that even she hated herself

-nah forget it! There are more girls here so one rejecting me is no problem

Said the finder leaving the place annoyed

Lenalee closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she looked at the diamond she wore on her neck. Only be able to feel the pain of loneliness

-lenalee..,,,

Called Allen walking towards her

-Allen……kun….

-we believe to have found him on an isolated area in Japan

Said Allen surprising her

-really!?

-I can't go right now but we are sending some exorcists to look and if possible bring him back

-oh……….I hope he is there….

-lenalee……..did another guy asked you?

-yes……..

-don't worry…….he is definitely alright….you know what an idiot he is to die

-I know…..

* * *

--------------On Komui's office---------------

-sleeping again?

Asked Yuji annoyed as he sat down on the couch

-let's just wait until he wakes up

Said Cate who also sat down patiently

Lenalee entered the door alongside Aleena and Reever. The two new exorcists looked back and noticed Reever with an annoyed face

-damn it again!? sleeping on the job!!

Said Reever angry walking towards the supervisor's desk and whispered the magic phrase that would wake the maniac up

-lenalee is going to get married

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TO COME BACK HERE AT MY HQYOU PIECE OF (censored)!!!!!!

-who the hell is he talking about anyways?

Asked Yuji annoyed and confused at the same time

-I don't know but he always mention a person every time he is told that lenalee is marrying someone

Said Cate, this was always the same with him. Instead of hearing him cry why she supposedly did it. He was always shouting about a certain person

-ni-san its not that!

-OF COURSE IT IS!!!!!! DON'T HIDE THAT IDIOT BUT NO MATTER!!! I'VE PREPARED THIS JUST IN CASE!!!

Yelled Komui with all his might as he pressed a button from his watch

In a matter of seconds everyone saw many komurin's coming out from everywhere around the HQ scaring many of the finders and exorcists at the sight of the giant robots

* * *

---------In the library-------

-what the hell are this komurin's doing here!!!??

Asked Lavi annoyed as he fought against the komurin's and Midnight kept on reading her book

-they are komui's bodyguards!!!??

Asked Lin destroying another one, but even with their power. More and more came out from under the desks, doors and even the roof

* * *

----------Back on the office-------

Now all my komurin army will destroy everything until he is found!!! Buahahahhahahaha!!!!!

-he is not here ni-san!!!

Said lenalee kicking him on the head with her dark boots

-oh really?

He asked before falling to the ground

-yeah!!! The only reason we came it was because of the missions

-oh right!!

Said komui who pressed the button of the watch and all the komurin's went back to their hiding places

-ok can we get this over with?

Asked Yuji impatiently

-ok I got two missions, first for Lenalee and Aleena and the other for Yuji and Cate alongside other two exorcists Jin Kurosaki and Midnight

Said komui making lenalee feel weird

-are you alright?

Asked Aleena to lenalee

-its nothing

She replied with her kind tone

-alright as I was saying first lenalee and Aleena, there is a rumor about an innocence on England so you must go as soon as possible

Said Komui giving the two the reports

-so we will go and just make sure?

Asked Aleena taking a peek on the report

-correct so good luck you may be back by tomorrow if we are wrong

Said Komui as the two left the place

-now what's our mission?

Asked Cate exited

-well…first you must know that we rarely make teams of four or more of exorcists on missions just when we don't have that many it's a important one

-so this one is also right?

Asked Yuji

-correct listen well, you two with the rest of the team will go to Japan and look for a missing exorcists who we haven't been able to find for a year now

-A missing exorcists?_------"Lin told me about her mission that was like this one"_

Asked Cate

-yes we have tried many ways and heard rumors of his whereabouts but always failed, But now we have finally got information about him being in Edo Japan so for this mission you will again use the ark so you wont have to suffer a long travel

-alright it's that it?

Asked Yuji getting up

-wait komui-san I got a question

-what is it Cate?

-what's the exorcist's name?

Komui stayed quiet for some moments, Yuji felt like he was just thinking of an excuse not to tell them

-sorry but I can't tell you

-eh!!!? But how are we going to find him!?

-sorry but it's for safety

-that's the lamest excuse ever!

Protested Yuji

-its no excuse…..I don't mind not believing me but its true

-alright let's go Cate!

Said Yuji annoyed quickly heading towards the exit and Cate followed

-just remember something really important…

Said Komui making the two stop

-what is it?

-there is a probability that you may find many Zokuma around the area and………

-and?

Asked Yuji

-if some weird people ask you about that exorcists try not to tell them anything

-why would people ask about him?

Asked Cate a little surprised

-good luck

Said Komui as final words confusing the two even more

* * *

------On the science department-------

Midnight, Jin, Yuji and Cate walked towards the ark's door with a finder

-what's your name?

Asked Cate kindly to the finder who was around 19

-I'm Edward Huston a finder who ended up from the North American branch to this one

Answered the young man with short blond hair and green eyes

After entering the arc they arrived to a small town that was still being constructed full of people who seemed to be extremely happy as they worked. Something they rarely saw

-wow the people looked happy and friendly

Said Jin, not used to see that many happy faces, the finder decided to answer that for him

-this place belonged to the earl for 300 years until it was freed by the famous team cross that now are the elite exorcists of the order

-they seem to be happy for being able to live in peace after so long……

Said Midnight who smiled looking at the kids playing and the adults working with happy faces

-I forgot you were here

Said Cate embarrassed

-this little pretty angel is like this all the time

Answered Jin in a flirting tone but Midnight just stayed quiet

-you are the one who ended up sharing the second place in the eating contest right?

Asked Yuji making Jin feel embarrassed

-yep I'm Jin Kurosaki but for some reason everyone calls me "Fake Jin" for some reason but either way nice to meet you pretty Cate-san, Yuji-kun

-_"pretty Cate-san!!!?"_  
Asked Cate on her head blushing

-we should start with the mission before it gets dark but before that let's get lunch

Proposed Edward

The group walked inside a ramen post where they eat as they talked about a little about themselves. Jin told a little about him, being once an alchemist who confused his "flaming glory" parasite anti akuma weapon with alchemy and used it to help many people for a long time receiving the nickname "Flame alchemists", until he confronted a young man around his age who used black flames and lost against him and after that the black flame user gave him a map that lead to the HQ, he is still looking for that man who beat him.

Midnight stayed quiet all the time making Cate feel worried about her, Yuji just said that he was found one day by general yeeger who rescued him from akuma who killed his clan of swordsmen.

-that's so sad Yuji-kun!!!

Said Jin wiping the tears out of his eyes

-come on its not that bad

Said Yuji, not used to people feel bad about him

-what about you pretty Cate?

Asked Jin who made the girl blush

-well I………

In that moment a group of men grabbed Cate from her seat and took her away, Yuji and Jin got up quickly and attacked some of the men who were taking Cate away beating them up with pure fists.

-who are you guys!!??

Asked Jin grabbing one of the defeated men who was laying on the ground bleeding from the nose

-we just……..saw the girl wearing silver on her jacket

-thieves!! Where are they taking her!?

Asked Yuji furiously

-hehehe to bad for you I wont tell you

Answered the man and without any second thoughts. Jin punched the man on the face breaking his teeth and chinbone

Outside on an alley, the group took off Cate's jacket smashing her on the wall

-I can't fight normal humans or else I might turned into one of those fallen

Said Cate on her head thinking of a way to get out of this mess

-wow look how pretty is this girl

-she is one of those exorcists, hehe they aren't that much then if they can't beat us

-I know lets have a little fun with her if she is one of the apostles of god…….she must be a virgin

-stop it……please I don't want to hurt you…AND DON'T SAY THAT!!!!! IT'S EMBARRASING!!!!!

-what was that girl!?

Asked one of the men laughing

-keep the jacket I don't care just go since you might end up hurt

-oh hell no!! now that we caught something like you we cant just let you……

Everyone was surprise to see one of their group getting kicked on the face falling unconscious to the ground

-hey who are you!?

The young man who was covered by a cape did not answer and beat up everyone there surprising Cate especially when it only took few seconds to beat the six, the young man grabbed Cate's jacket and walked towards her

-are you alright?

He asked, when he was close enough it left Cate surprised to see his eyes and blushed

-Yeah_-----"his eyes…..are so beautiful"_

Answered Cate who got up thanks to him

-those guys wont bother you again so don't worry

-thanks…….

-no problem, I know you couldn't use your innocence to fight them

Answered the young man surprising Cate

-how do you know?

Asked Cate surprised

-I'm just a traveler who knows some stuff

He answered leaving the place

-wait!!

-let's hope we can see each other again soon

Cate ran outside the ally and for her surprise there was no trace of him

-CATE!!!!

Called Yuji who was with the rest of the group

-Yuji!!

-good thing you are safe

Said Yuji who took a deep breath

-he was so worried for you

Said Jin making Yuji blush a little

-what happened?...

Asked midnight who gave a slightest hint of being worried

-forget it lets go

Said Cate scratching her hair

-go where?

Asked Yuji

-are you stupid? We have Ed to take us to the house of the missing exorcists

Answered Jin pointing at the finder who was waiting a little far from there

-it's outside the city so I'll take an hour to get there

-mou!!!! I hate walking that much!!!

-stop complaining Cate!

-but Yuji!!!

* * *

------------One hour later----------

The group was surprised to see a small house made out of wood that was surrounded by a beautiful landscape. Yuji knocked the door several times and it didn't took long for someone to open the door, it was a extremely beautiful young lady around 19, her long red hair reached almost her knees, her blue eyes were bright and clean she was only wearing a plain pink dress

-can I help you?

Asked the beautiful girl making Yuji's and Jin's eyes turn into hearts

-STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!

Shouted the two at the same time

-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!!!

Said Cate embarrassed

The young lady looked at the cross on Cate's jacket and smiled

-so you are an exorcist?

-how did you…….

-you came looking for him right?

-well we……yeah

Answered Cate a little embarrassed

-alright come in

Answered the girl

* * *

--------Minutes later--------

-I'm Diana Akashi nice to meet you

Said the girl putting a cup of coffee on the table to each of her guests

-I'm Cate and this is Yuji, Midnight, Edward and Jin

-Jin?

Asked Diana, this made Jin feel something wrong

-yeah why?

Asked Cate

-I love that name!!!

She answered surprising everyone

-you do?

Asked Jin with a drop of sweat on his forehead

-it means benevolence, such a name that characterizes the true goodness of the mind and spirit, the unbiased kindness to do good……

-even I didn't know that

Said Jin scratching his hair

-sorry to interrupt but what are you to our missing comrade?......

Asked Midnight

-a long time friend

-friend?

Asked Cate

-I know him since we were little

-where is he now?...

Asked Midnight

-well I feel a little embarrassed to say this after traveling from France but……. He left today……

There was a complete silence in the room, Yuji tried to speak but words didn't came out of his mouth. Neither from the others, Diana just gave a "Ara Ara" face

-you're……kidding me…

Said Cate

-if I remember he was doing a lot of stuff in town before he left so maybe you could have seen him on the town

Answered Diana who sounded a little embarrassed

-then maybe we saw him but didn't noticed!!!??

Asked Jin with his mouth hanging

-yep especially when he wasn't wearing his uniform when he left

-could that man……….be him?

Asked Cate in a low tone remembering the young man that saved her

-who?

Asked Yuji

-oh nothing

-so its was really meaningless as komui expected

Said Yuji disappointed

-is komui still against people being with lenalee?

Asked Diana surprising the group

-you know him!?

Asked everyone

-I lived in the HQ with my friend and husband for a while but I never met you before so you must be new exorcists

-Yuji and I have been exorcists less than a month

Said Cate

-I'm barely three months being an exorcist

Said Jin

-I have been there for five months…..

Said Midnight

-its good that many of you are coming I remember when the exorcists where almost in extinction but its good that there are so many new

-thanks Diana-san you're so kind for letting us in

Said Jin

-it's nothing, we are allies aren't we?

Asked Diana kindly

-by the way what's the name of this exorcist? Not even komui told us his name

-well……..sorry but I can't tell you

-why not?

Asked Yuji

-well, I can only say that he is…..cursed

-cursed?

Asked Jin confused

-if we mentioned him by his name will cause disaster

-this is weird can you explain us?

Asked Yuji as Diana took a deep breath

-he is someone very special really…..when I was with him when we were little he always had a fighting spirit so great I could ever image even when he was considered weak and useless. He is a little hard to let himself open to others but he is really kind and caring to all his friends

-he sounds like a really good person

Said Cate

-he is that's why I love him

Answered Diana leaving Cate exited

-oh! Not that way Cate!! I'm married already

Said Diana blushing surprising the group

-how old are you Miss Diana?

Asked Midnight

-I'm 19 I got married at 15 my husband is his best friend

-SO YOUNG!??

Asked everyone at the same time

-we got married so soon because of our circumstances back then

Yuji was about to say something until he was interrupted when Diana ran towards the window and saw many level 2 and 3 akuma heading towards the house

-akuma!

Said Diana who changed her tone of voice to a way serious one

-here!?

Asked Jin getting up from his seat

-its seems the earl has found this place….well at least it's not them

Said Diana who sounded relief

-them? What are you talking about Diana-san?

Asked Cate

-it doesn't matter right now lets go!

Said Midnight whose voice sounded so hard it left the others speechless

-you can yell!?

Asked everyone at the same time but she didn't answer

-forget it……

She answered embarrassed

-I'll go

Said Jin who walked towards the door surprising the group

-by yourself!?

Asked Cate

-leave it to me I can take care of myself besides its not like they came for us, they are after the exorcists here

* * *

---------Outside---------

Jin came out and saw the group of akuma and three men in black getting closer to him

-so what are you guys doing here?

Asked Jin to the men, he knew who they were after hearing from the lovely Cate

-we are here for the exorcists Jin

Said of the men in black

-eh?! Weird but oh well I'm Jin, an exorcists of the order and your enemy akuma

Answered Jin with a confident smile

-oh so it's you eh? I expected someone more powerful

Said another of the three

-we will see if that's true

Said Jin with his fingers ready to snap them

-tough words for a weakling

Said the leader of the group whose clothing ripped itself leaving Jin's eyes wide open

-wow man I'm not into that stuff!

Said Jin who backed away but he noticed the man was transforming into a silver wolf with a horn on his forehead

-I'm your opponent silva

-ok silva……I heard about you guys from Cate you are Zowumas right?

-ZOKUMAS IDIOT!!!!!!!

Yelled Silva furiously

-ok ok don't get so angry just take this

Said Jin snapping his fingers

Silva was surrounded by flames all over his body screaming in pain, Jin again snapped his fingers making many of the akuma there burn until they turned into ashes

-EVERYONE NOW!!!!!!

Shouted Jin and all the exorcists came out of the house

The other two started to transform but Midnight with her black rosary grabbed both of them and prevent them from transforming

-if we become bigger we will be cut into pieces by the girl's weapon!!  
Said one of them nervously

Diana came out of the house and looked at the battle between the akuma who were giving difficult time to the exorcists since many of them were level 3

**(Manga Scene (go to my profile and go to the link of my account to see it)**

-**WHAT ARE THESE STRINGS!!!!???**

Asked one of the level 3 akuma

-I'm no ordinary woman you know

Answered Diana who the made strings tighter killing all the akuma leaving all the exorcists with their mouths hanging

-I'm an ex-member of the unit 5 of the triangle order

-triangle order?

Asked Cate

-**KILL THE WOMAN!!!!**

Shouted one of the Zokuma who was still tied up to Midnight's anti-akuma weapon

-die…..

Said Midnight killing one of the two Zokuma but the other managed to escape

-damn you!! I Risker will kill you exorcists!!!

Said the man transforming into a navy blue with dark red humanoid rhino Zokuma

-there are still many akuma

Said Yuji cutting a level 1 in four pieces

-I don't think I can beat all the level 3 they are strong

Said Diana holding more of the black armored akuma with her strings

-beating four at the same time is incredible still

Said Yuji

-**I'll get the woman who killed our brothers!!!**

Said a ruby colored level 3 akuma charging towards Diana but Yuji got in the way and attacked the akuma with his sword

-**DON'T GET IN THE WAY!!!!!**

Shouted the level 3 kicking Yuji on the stomach

-damn you!!

Said Yuji attacking the akuma but he blocked it with his arm

-**get out of the way!!!**

Shouted the akuma furiously

Yuji was surprised to see that he was sent flying somehow and crashed on the house

-**my powers are telekinesis boy you won't win that easily **

Said the akuma laughing

-this is too much for us four…….

Said Midnight as the group was surrounded by akuma

For everyone's surprise lightning's came out from the sky killing all of them

-what's this!? It can't be that lighting just came out and killed them!!!

Asked Risker shocked

-of coursed it did

Answered a voice behind him

The Zokuma turned around quickly and attacked the person behind him but for his surprise his right arm was cut by a sword. The Zokuma screamed in pain looking at the young man around 19 with a raven blond hair, his blue eyes were as bright as the ones Diana has, he was wearing a purple mandarin jacket that reached half his chest revealing his black shirt under it, purple jeans and white shoes wearing a silver with yellow colored gauntlet with a blue diamond around four metal balls

-such a slow Zokuma

Said the rescuer of the exorcists

-WHO ARE YOU!!!

-it doesn't matter since you will die now

Risker charged towards the young man who pulled out a katana made out of gold cutting the Zokuma in half

-incredible……he defeated that Zokuma so easily

Said Cate

-he is a great swordsman

Said Yuji exited to see a fellow warrior with such skills

-where is jin?...

Asked midnight looking around the place

-Jin?

Asked the young man confused

-Ray!!! You're back!!

Said Diana running towards him wrapping her arms around him

-Diana you sure missed me

Said the blond swordsman whose face was completely red

-this youths came looking for him

Said Diana who pointed at the three exorcists

-newcomers eh? They must be since I didn't saw them on the time I was In the order

-is he the one?

Asked Yuji

-maybe

Answered Cate

-I'm Ray Akashi, friend of the exorcists you're looking for

In that moment everyone heard explosions close by

* * *

----------xxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------

Jin was completely exhausted and injured, his clothing was damaged completely thanks to his opponent. But he wasn't the only one injured, silva had burns all around his body as he got up slowly

-you are good exorcists……I've never had a battle this good before working for the earl

-neither did I take this!!!!!

Said Jin punching the air and a fire tornado came out heading towards Silva

-SILVER MODE!!!!

Shouted Silva whose body was covered in a silver color, protecting it from the fire

-LETS END THIS!!!!!!

Said Jin charging towards silva

-ALRIGHT!!!!!!

Everyone arrived when they saw the two throwing a punch at the same time, the two opponents fell on their knees but for their surprise Jin fell to the ground as silva laughed

-JIN!!!!!

Shouted Cate running towards him

-ok that's it your mine!!  
Said Yuji

-there is no need…

Answered Silva confusing Yuji

-burn…..

Whispered Jin

Silva fell to the ground surrounded by fire turning into ashes. This was one of those few times the fire alchemist hated to do. he had killed a human…..

* * *

------Hours later-------

Inside the house everyone was seated around the table drinking coffee again

-thanks for helping us ray

Said Cate

-no problem

-its seems this mission was a waste of time

Said Jin annoyed

-not really!

Answered Ray who pulled out bunch of sheets giving it to Yuji

-what is this?

Asked Yuji

-my friend told me if some exorcists came looking for him and if he wasn't here I needed to give you this documents that tells a lot of information about the Zokuma which we have gathered during all this time

Answered ray giving the papers to Cate

-wow cool we have to give this to komui

-so the crazy man is still well eh?

Asked Ray laughing

-you know him?

-yep

* * *

-------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------

In an old mansion close by, many guards were laying on the ground dead as a young man with brown spiky hair with blue eyes wearing a white polo shirt, blue pants and black shoes and a blue with green gauntlet that had a grey diamond killed the last one with a punch on the face

-hey rox!!!

Called a young man wearing a white cape

-what is it?

-found it!!!

-finally after ten months of search!!!! That stupid crystal that has been annoying us!!

-why are you so happy about it? It's not like you're the one who was affected

-well you know its annoying that I have to treat you like an anonymous (censored) ass!

-oh shut up lets go

One of the guards started to laugh surprising both of them; he got slowly and pulled out a knife. The one with the polo shirt smiled seeing the guy had still a little bit of fight in him

-oh……it seems he still has some will to fight us

-its not it Rox…….he's possessed

-what?

-_**idiots!!! Our battle it's not to begin yet…..and you dare to attack our Japan branch.**_

-well you idiots did curse me now I'm going to defeat you!

-_**tough talk for an heir who doesn't posses his diamond and you should know….we know where it is**_

-what!?

_**-hahahaha!!!! Those stupid human's who feel so especial because they are called "exorcists" will taste true power compare to those who call themselves Noah!!!**_

-leave them alone!!! This is our war!!!! THE 10 HEIRS AGAINST YOU!!!!!

_**-no one there will survive our power so prepare to make their funerals!!!!**_

Said the possessed guard who cut his neck with the knife leaving the two surprised

-now what? I can't go and help the exorcists since I have to leave to England

-I know Rox……. it seems its time to aid them once again

* * *

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER 3 Midnight**

**chibi Jin, Yuji and Cate are playing cards again on a table and they hear a scream so loud it almost left them deaf **

**Jin: SOME PRETTY GIRL MUST BE IN DANGER!!! I JIN KUROSAKI THE FLAME ALCHEMIST WILL SAVE HER!!!!! (Runs towards where they heard the scream)**

**Cate: flame alchemist?**

**Yuji: anyway let's go and check**

**The three arrive and see midnight screaming in fear leaving the other's ears bleeding **

**Jin: what is it!? (covering his ears)**

**Midnight: A SPIDER!!!!!!!**

**(Curtains close)**

**Allen: Midnight screams when she needs too**

**

* * *

**

**NOTES**

**It seems that the newcomers got surprised at almost everything this chapter XD**

**I got a quick question, should I continue doing manga scenes? I just ask because I feel that some people may not like them**


	7. The invincible enemy the kirayu clan

Chapter seven the invincible enemy the Kirayu clan

* * *

-------The next day----------

-this is interesting stuff

Said Komui reading the files Yuji gave him on his office

-so is it any good?

Asked Cate waiting for a positive answer

-of course…….I can't believe ray would find so many information about the Zokuma, he found out more than we would do in three years

Said Komui who looked really surprised

-like what does it say?

-the way how the earl can make spirit power users into Zokuma that is actually a enhancer that makes any person twice as powerful, it only works on spirit power users since when they are implanted with the akuma blood their spirit power protects them during all the process until their bodies get used to it

-interesting

Said Jin who had no idea what spirit power was, even less a user

-but I'm sorry komui…..we couldn't find him

Said Yuji

-no matter…….it seems he doesn't want to be found

Answered Komui

-Komui? Who is he? I mean that exorcist, what makes him so special?

Asked Midnight a little curious

-a powerful ally………a very damn powerful ally

* * *

-----------Some time later outside----------

Many of the new exorcists were outside the entrance, talking about what Komui had told Yuji and the rest of the team

-powerful ally?

Asked Lin confused hearing this

-that's what he said

Answered Cate

-this "exorcists" who is he? He is not even a general why does everyone in the higher ranks looking for him?

Asked Jordon

-I tried asking kaze-sempai but he didn't told me anything even if he apparently knows him

Said Takimi

-brother takimi, I don't get it why you guys are worrying to much about it

Said Mizu

-well it's something that we have been curious for a time now

Answered Takimi

-lets just forget it komui has a good reason for hiding it

Said Akemi who was wearing her new exorcist's uniform making the entire group of males there blush seeing how cute she looked

_-"I love the female exorcist's uniforms"_

Said Jin on his head

-Akemi is right he might appear soon we never know

Said Akira

* * *

------Some time later---------

-get away!!!!!!

Cried Meilin who was being chased by general cross

-wait little girl it's not what you think!!!

-YOU LOLICON BASTARD!!!!!

Shouted Allen punching his master on the face

-NO STUPID APRENTICE IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! I JUST WANTED TO ASK HER TO GO OUT WITH ME TO………..

-it's the pervi cross!!!!  
Said a furious 14 year old with medium size black hair and black eyes wearing a exorcists jacket

-BAIAN HELP ME KILL THIS BASTARD!!!!

Said Allen

-alright!!!! Innocence activate crazy top!!!!!!

Jordon and Akemi walked through the diner and saw the disaster Allen and the young boy baian were doing against cross

-weird

Said the two at the same time

-hey stop this!!!!  
Said a 21 year old man with long blue hair and light blue eyes wearing a exorcists jacket

-wow the elite Harry Hambrina!

Said Jordon surprised

-so handsome….

Said Akemi who blushed a little

-hey you three!!!

Shouted Harry annoyed making the three stop

-Harry-san!!!!

Said Allen who sounded relieve seeing him

-who is this Harry?

Asked Akemi

-he is one of general kazuki's original team members, so is that boy baian he is one of the most powerful parasite types here

Answered Jordon

-my stupid master is harassing meilin!!

Said Allen annoyed

-what!?

Asked Harry surprised to see the little girl crying but Cross even at this situation he needed to explain

-it's not that!! I just wanted her to go out with me to town to buy some thing for……..

-OK THAT'S IT PERVERT IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!

Said Harry whose clothing ripped completely transforming into a big blue werewolf surprising the two girls

-oh (censored) Harry's wolf form!!!

Said Baian shocked

-Marian make me invisible!!!

Ordered Cross to his parasite type woman making him disappear

-damn it!!

Said Allen annoyed

-look for him for daring to try to take my Meilin away!!!!

Said Baian furiously

* * *

----------Outside---------

Kanda was training with Yuji while Kazuki, Cate and mizu observed

-you have become a little better

Said Kanda who attacked countless times while Yuji blocked them all

-let's settle this now!!!  
Said Yuji charging towards kanda and he did the same

-who is winning?

Asked a 15 year old girl who was with takimi, Thomas, and kaze

Cate had never seen her before, she was at her size, very thin, her black hair was similar to setsuna from Negima, and she had a pair of light brown eyes wearing a black with pink kimono

-hey takimi, Kaze, Thomas and….

-my name is Yumi Hirami I heard a little about you Cate

Said the girl surprising Cate

-really?

-yeah that you are a weakling who has never been in a mission alone

Answered Yumi making Cate feel like a rock hit her on the head

-come on Yumi don't say that

Said Takimi embarrassed at the attitude of the girl

The two swordsmen were interrupted when they felt something paralyzing them, Yumi felt something wrong as she pulled out a samurai sword with a wooden hilt and scabbard

-what is this feeling!

Asked Yuji who tried to move but it was impossible for him

-enemy

Answered Yumi

-here!?

Asked Takimi pulling out his sword

-I don't feel anything

Said Kaze who pulled out his staff, he had the power to feel other people's presences thanks to the knowledge of spirit power. But this time he couldn't sense anyone close besides them

-innocence activate shikigami!!

Shouted Thomas transforming a piece of paper into many origami birds

-you make living origami's out of paper?

Asked Cate activating her innocence

-no time for that…….its coming

Said Yumi in a serious tone putting herself in fighting position

Yuji managed to move again and he turned around and saw where the edge of the cliff was, four people wearing long coats which covered their faces with large hoods appeared suddenly walking slowly towards them

-not akuma?

Asked Thomas whose senses couldn't detect any presence of those monsters

-mizu, please inform komui and call the rest of the exorcists

Said Takimi surprising the little girl

-but ni-san!

-these guys are powerful, please mizu we need all the help we can get

Said Takimi and she didn't say anything else before she ran towards the gate

-Alright I'll deal with them as I'm the general and responsible for you

Said kazuki pulling out his spiked ball with chain

-a general at first interesting

Said one of the four

-boss who will fight him?

Asked another to the one in the middle

-I'll handle the generals here you get the small fry

Answered the leader who walked towards kazuki

-I don't fight guys who hide their faces show yourself!

-alright…….at least you will see my face before you die

Answered the leader removing his cape revealing a young man around his 20's with long red and white hair, sharp blue eyes wearing a red jacket with white fur opened revealing a black shirt under it, black pants and shoes

-I'm Kira……..

Said the young man

-TAKE THIS!!!!!!

Shouted Kazuki throwing his spiked ball

Kazuki was surprised to see Kira stopping his weapon with one hand leaving everyone surprised. The weapon of a general was stopped by a naked hand

-my attack should have broken your hand!!

Said Kazuki nervously

-are you…..a true general?

Asked Kira who sounded disappointed

-I'll get him

Said Kanda charging towards kira but the tallest of the group got in the way and punched him on the stomach so hard he was sent back but managed to break before crashing on the gate

-who is it!?

Asked Kanda annoyed holding his stomach

-my name is Sirius of the giant king

Said the bold giant man with black eyes removing his coat and revealed a large purple armor

-I am claud of candle

Said the other around 18 years old with long blond hair, red eyes and he wore a red with orange armor

-Shin of wolf

Said the last one who looked around 20 with blue hair, red eyes wearing a navy blue armor with a little head pieces with the shape of a wolf

-spirit power users!!

Said Kaze who looked at their armors

-you sure?

Asked Takimi

-damn……these guys have armors

Said Kaze really nervous

-is it something special?

Asked Yuji confused

-………they are twice as powerful than a normal spirit power users, they have unleashed the second stage and the most likely they are in the silver rank

Answered Kaze who tried to stay calm

Kira charged towards kazuki but Kaze got in front of him and used his aeolos wind against his opponent but for his surprise Kira punched him so hard he was sent flying towards the roof's HQ. He quickly got up and jumped towards his opponent who blocked kaze's staff with one hand leaving him surprised.

-is that all?

Asked Kira who looked annoyed pushing the staff away sending Kaze to the sky

-so strong!!!

Said Kaze who fell on his feet

-let's go Takimi!!!  
Said Yuji charging towards Kira so did Takimi

-oh no you won't cowards!!  
Answered Claud appearing in front of Yuji leaving him shocked at such speed, receiving a punch on his face

-you weaklings fight us!!

Said Sirus throwing a punch towards Takimi who blocked it with his sword but it was so powerful it made a hole on the ground and made the swordsman feel all his body in pain by blocking the powerful fist

-weaklings!?

Asked Takimi annoyed who tried to hold the punch of his opponent with his sword using both hands

-of course!! You guy wont beat us

Answered Claud

-it's that so?

Asked Kyoushiro who arrived with all the exorcists in who were present on the HQ at the moment. The invaders smiled at this

-who are you this guys

Asked Allen activating his crown clown

-spirit power users

Answered Kaze

-who are you!? What do you want?

Asked Allen who walked towards Kaze

-perfect, it seems all the exorcists have come to get massacred!  
Said Shin with a grim on his face

-we are more than you even if you are strong you won't beat all of us!

Answered Lavi

-of course

Said Krony

-well…..well…the cowards have come in numbers

Said Kira annoying the exorcists

-WHAT WAS THAT!?

Asked Akira furiously

-wait Akira!

Said Allen who walked towards Kira

-Three generals eh? Kazuki Hirano, Allen walker and Cross Marian……Alright you three will fight me since the others are just pure (censored)

-I'll ask you again who are you and what do you want?

Asked Allen with his serious face making Kira smile

-alright……we came for the heir who is hiding here so I'll be nice to spare your useless lives that aren't for any use to us if you tell us

-heir?

-don't pretend you don't know who the hell is him

-heir?

Asked Lin confused

-heir of what?

Asked Jordon

Allen thought for a moment but his eyes widened when he remember what Kira was referring to. The powerful enemy's serious expression turned into a very creepy smile seeing the general remember

-you…….want him?

Asked Allen who started trembling and sweating in fear

-of course…….the hunt for the heirs of the 10 legendary clans has begun

Answered Kira leaving Allen shocked

-you………you……are….

-what are you doing stupid apprentice or you want me to fight him!?

Asked Cross annoyed

Allen turned around and looked at all the exorcists there; everyone was surprised to see the general with a horrified look on his face. This was the first time any had seen him like that.

-run…….everyone….

-what did you say Allen?

Asked Kaze

-EVERYONE RUN NOW!!!!!!!

Shouted Allen in fear leaving everyone there shocked

-oh so you do know of us? And your reaction towards me its typical so don't worry about feeling ashamed!

Asked Kira laughing

-what are you saying General? Why do you want us to run away?

Asked Akemi confused

-SHUT UP AND JUST GET OUT OF HERE THEY ARE KIRAYU!!!!!

Answered Allen who sounded even more terrified

Lavi and Bookman were shocked when they heard the word "Kirayu". Lavi laughed nervously as he looked at bookman

-gramps….are those "The" Kirayu?

-everyone who precious their lives run…..

Ordered Bookman to the new exorcists surprising them

-what are you talking about?

Asked Yumi looking at Kira

-OK THAT'S IT IF THEY ARENT RUNNING AWAY I'LL KILL THEM IN ONE BLOW!!!

Said Kira whose hand was covered with flames

-like hell you will!!!  
Answered Akira charging towards the kirayu

For everyone's surprise blood came out of Akira's body falling to the ground half death, all happen in an instant and even before Yuji, Kanda and Takimi could do something many marks of punches were all around their bodies and fell to the ground unconscious

-DAMN IT IDIOTS THEY ARE DEMI GODS!!!! EVEN WAY MORE POWERFUL THAN THE NOAH THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!! RUN!!!!!

The new exorcists couldn't move for some unknown reason, Akira got up slowly annoyed covering his right arm with dark flames surprising Kira and the other three

-I've taken worse punches than that……..how do think you will beat me like that?

Asked Akira laughing as he spit out blood

-if I wanted to I would have killed you but I need at least some hostages to lure him out

Answered Kira

-sorry but I'm not a good hostage

-alright then you shall just die now

Said Kira who pointed his finger at Akira and for his surprise many small holes appeared on his chest and fell to the ground on his knees as a large amount of blood came out from the holes. Nobody knew but Kira had actually stabbed him with his finger multiple times at a speed that nobody could even see

-AKIRA!!!

Yelled Cate and Kaori running towards him but Sirius got on the way

-die little girls!!!

Said Sirius raising his fist to the sky to squash the two girls

In a instant flames came covered his right arm, making Sirius scream in pain

-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!???

Asked Sirius furiously turning off the fire

-those are the flames that will kill you

Answered jin

**(Manga Scene )**

The group of invaders were a little surprised to see both fire users activating their level 2 innocence

-these guys are strong

Said Shin

-I know…..but I don't care you can kill them yourselves

Answered Kira

-as you wish my lord

Said Claud

-but I feel like do it myself……it's a fire users thing

Answered Kira charging towards them

Akira created a flaming sword with his right hand and attacked Kira who blocked it with his left arm and punched Akira on the stomach. Kira jumped back dodging Jin's air kick, Jin annoyed surrounded his hands with green fire and throw it at Kira who stopped it with his right hand

-it's that all you can burn?

Asked Kira seeing the small flames

-I don't think you should be so confident now

Answered Jin smiling

For Kira's surprise the fire in his hand didn't die out, he was starting to panic seeing it expand thought out all his body as he screamed in pain

-my fire in level 2 turns into "living flames" they wont die until they burn you to ashes

Said Jin who looked at the kirayu burning

-IMPRESSIVE!!!!

Shouted Kira leaving Jin surprised

Everyone was shocked to see Kira absorbing the fire, Jin eyes got wide open when he saw Kira walking towards him

-I'm a fire user too……you wont kill me with that pathetic flames

Said Kira who was already in front of him as he put his hand on Jin's chest

Everyone was left speechless, an energy sphere came out of Kira's hand and entered Jin's body as he screamed in pain and blew up inside of him destroying all of his armor and fell to the ground as smoke came out of his body. Another of the exorcists was down

JIN!!!

Shouted Akira at the sight of his friend defeated by that man

-you see?

Asked Kira who appeared behind the last flame user in the exorcist's side

Akira turned around quickly but Kira stabbed his arm on his stomach. Raising him to the air with his inhuman strength

-STOP IT!!!!!

Cried Cate seeing Akira fall to the ground with his eyes completely white and blood came out from his wound

-come on this is too easy

Said Shin who still haven't done anything

-can we kill them now?

Asked Sirius

Yuji and Kaze furiously charged towards the group. Claud threw a green energy arrow hitting Yuji on the stomach sending him flying towards a tree crashing in it, Kaze didn't stop and managed to hit Sirius on the face but he answered back with a punch on the face sending the gatekeeper far back, lastly for Sirius surprise he saw many strings trapping his body who belonged to the exorcists Mari and Midnight

-die……..

Said Midnight who had tears on her eyes

-Midnight is crying...

Said Lavi surprised, even if she didn't show it. Seeing even one of her companions injured hurt her complete. But what hurt her the most was that Akira and Jin were most likely about to die

-oh, the little girl is crying for her dead comrades?

Asked Sirius laughing like a maniac as he broke free from the strings

Sirius pulled Mari's and Midnights strings towards him taking the two with them, he punched Mari's chest with an uppercut so hard he was sent flying towards the sky. Midnight was horrified by his strength and got punched several times all around her body

-I'LL BE MERCIFUL AND KILL YOU FIRST SO YOU WONT SEE THE HORROR OF YOUR FRIENDS SCREAMS!!!!

Yelled Sirius as he grabbed her own weapon and started choking her, she started to scream for help

-STOT IT!!!!!!

Shouted Allen running towards Sirius with his sword

-get out of the way! she will die first!!!!

Said Kira punching Allen so hard he was sent flying towards the gate as his innocence deactivated by itself

-it's a nightmare….

Said Akemi shacking in fear

-OF COURSE IT IS!!!!!! YOU WILL ALL DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE KIRAYU!!!

Answered Claud laughing

-Claud, Sirius and I may only be Lord Kira Kirayu's warriors but we have received the genes of our lord to increase our powers so much you guys are nothing

Said Shin

-now just enjoy how we kill the ones who dared to fight us first

Said Claud who was looking at Sirius holding the strings tighter making Midnight's neck bleed

-YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!

Shouted kyoushiro and Harry charging towards them

-THAT'S IT I'M NOT LETTING YOU GUYS KILL MY COMRADES!!!!

Said Cross furiously shooting at the group with judgment

-YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL THIS!!!!!

Shouted Kazuki furiously throwing his spiked ball against them

Kira stopped Kazuki's weapon again, he started at him as he broke the weapon into pieces with his hand and pulled kazuki towards him with the chain and kicked him on the face sending him towards were Jordon, Lin and Akemi stared in fear

-RAGING FLAMES!!!!

Shouted Kira who threw a fire dragon from his hands hitting Harry who was transforming into his wolf mode and Kyoushiro sending them crashing towards the sides of the gate

What about this?

Asked Shin who had Cross bullets in his hand

-throw them back

Answered kira looking at the shocked Cross

-as that general said……..the Noah clan don't even reach our knees involving in power

Said Kira

The bullets returned to Cross hitting him all around his body falling to the ground bleeding. The mighty general was defeated by his own bullets

The rest of the exorcists backed away when Claud started walking towards them

-I guess I will kill that one over there

Said Claud looking at the defeated Yuji who was on Cate's arms

-I won't let him touch him!!!

Said Cate furiously as tears came out of her eyes

-alright! I've decided I'll kill you first little girl!!!

Said Claud who was already behind her and kicked her away from Yuji

Cate activated her innocence but the blow didn't let her get up, Claud slowly walked towards her

-I kicked you more than once but you are so blind to figure it out we are ten times faster than a normal human

Said Claud who was ready to punch her

-I'm sorry Yuji…….I couldn't tell you how I………

-DIE GIRL!!!!

Shouted Claud completely exited

-I…..felt abou…..

She closed her eyes ready to receive the inevitable final blow from that man who was a demon to her. She felt something grabbing her and moved quickly and some seconds passed but nothing happened. Cate opened her eyes slowly to see for her surprise a person holding her in its arms who was covered in a white cape that had a hood covering his face

-are you okay miss?

Asked the person who sounded like a young man with a voice so kind it sounded so innocent for her

In an instant Cate saw how Sirius was covered with many punches on his chest letting go of Midnight who fall to the ground unconscious, she didn't understand what was going on until the man put her on the ground and she was able to see his face for a moment

-you……are the one I saw on Japan…..who saved me from those guys

-it seems I needed to save you again miss……sorry for making you wait…..

Said the young man kindly

Allen walked towards Cate and the man who couldn't see his face because of the hood, the mysterious person looked at Allen surprising the general

-hehe…..Allen you are a mess

He said leaving Allen shocked when he heard his voice

-you are…..

-sorry for making you guys wait…..this kirayu came faster than I expected but don't worry I'm here

Replied the young man who saw Allen surrounded by the rest of the exorcists

-who are you?

Asked Jordon who pulled out her innocence so did the other ones

The man ignored her and walked towards the unconscious Kaze putting his hand on his chest and started glowing, he also did it to Akira, Yuji and Takimi who was being held by his sister mizu

-may I?

He asked kindly

-I……

-its alright, I'm here to help

-alright….

Said Mizu who allowed the man to put his hand on her brother who opened his eye surprised

-you're okay?

-I feel…….most of my wounds better

-I can't heal you completely since I'm not a pro on this healing thing yet and besides…….

The young man looked at Kira and his group who looked surprised at his appearance

-another one of you?

Asked Sirius annoyed

-that idiot punched me on the face!!!! And it hurt!!!

Shouted Claud furiously surprising the other three

-but how is that possible!?

Asked Shin surprised

-hey!!! You guys are a bunch of cowards!!

Said the young man surprising the four

-cowards!?

Asked Kira

The man with his right hand shot three beams from his fingers hitting a little diamond from Kira's soldier's belts surprising them

-I wonder if those are…….Anti Innocence matter?

Asked the young man confusing Allen

-those diamonds are part of a rare stone found in south America that somehow it suppresses the innocence power to a quarter only….so these three guys have been using them against all of you, so no matter how many you were they suppressed your powers…..so you in a fair fight could have never defeated Allen-kun and my other friends you cowards!!!

-(censored)! They found out

Said Sirius annoyed

-who the hell is that guy?!

Asked Claud furiously

-let's find out

Answered Kira who stared at the young man

Kaze opened his eyes and got up slowly, he saw confused at the caped man but by just feeling his spirit power he recognized who he was. A great relief came to his heart knowing that he had finally returned

-what took you so long?

Asked Kaze annoyed

-sorry guys but don't worry I'll take it from here

He replied walking towards the four

The new exorcists were confused at what was going on, they had no idea who was that man who just appeared and saved both Midnight and Cate

-Allen-kun……who is he?

Asked Kaori to the general who had a smile on his face

-A friend……….a powerful ally

Answered Allen who stared at the young man removing his cape

_**(Manga scene)**_

_**(Manga scene)**_

_**(Manga scene)**_

_**(Manga scene)**_

_**(Manga scene)**_

_**(Manga scene)**_

_**(Manga scene)**_

-Jin…Mirouko?

Asked kurosaki surprised getting up slowly

-wait……..Diana so was Ray where surprised to hear jin's name…….so this jin is the exorcist we are looking for

Said Cate amazed at such power, he had defeated the soldiers in just instants with his bare hands

-your right Cate-chan

Answered Allen

-Jin…..Mirouko?

Asked Kira

-surprised?

Asked Jin with a confident smile

-Jin….Mirouko……….DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!

Shouted Kira with rage charging towards Jin

-some kirayu's blood react so strong it makes them act like maniacs when they confront one of the 10 heirs….its the first time I see one of your kind

Said Jin blocking the punch with his hand

-DAMN YOU!!! YOU KILLED NATAKU AND KAZAN!!!!! (Two kirayu from a new translation)

-what about you!? You guys lied to the members of MITHRIL who most of them worked for you believing they were doing good!!! Because of you many children!! Mothers!!! And wife's!!! Lost their love ones!!! All because of you and your plan for conquests!!!!

Answered Jin punching Kira on the face then a kick on the stomach

-shut up!!!!!!!

-Now you want to hurt my comrades!!? Like hell I'll let you!!

The two attacked each other with powerful punches making similar sounds when two swords crash leaving the group surprised to see such speed. They only looked like small blurs for some instants

-so the idiot has come back……

Said Kanda annoyed who was still holding his stomach and using his Mugen to walk properly

-he is so strong….

Said Cate looking at the battle

-he is the most powerful of all elites…….the leader of team cross Jin Mirouko a true spirit power user who uses the power of dark energy

Answered Allen surprising the rest, a spirit power user was actually a exorcists too

-LUCKY ME I CAN AVENGE MY BROTHERS YOU KILLED!!!!

Shouted Kira shooting many fire balls from his hands

-this guy is getting out of control…..better end this fast and bad luck that I cant use that power right now

Said Jin backing away from the furious Kirayu

-DON'T RUN!!!!!!

-shut up and try out this new technique I barely mastered some days ago

Said Jin who was surrounded by a dark energy

-what are you going to use that Kurai Ame again!!?? (Dark Rain in Japanese)

-no…….something better

Answered Jin who looked at the sky and smiled

-TAKE THIS THE DEMON'S FURY!!!!

Shouted Kira who had red flames on his hand

-KURAI OAME!!!!!!! (Dark flood)

Shouted Jin throwing a dark energy arrow from his hand to the sky

Kira stopped his attack when he saw this and waited a little bit but nothing happened and he started laughing

-WHAT THE (censored) WAS THAT!!??

Asked Kira

Jin looking at his opponent laughing smiled and turned his back away annoying Kira

-WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!??

Asked Kira furiously seeing him suddenly walk away

Jin made a line on the ground with his metal boot and grabbed Cate who was beside him

-sorry miss exorcists but I need you to move to the other side of the line

Said Jin kindly who grabbed her bridal style making her blush

-o….ok…

-HEY!!!!!! DON'T INGNORE ME!!!

-sorry……..but I can't fight someone who is already dead or might end up half dead, its all up to you

Answered Jin in a cold tone

Kira looked at the sky and saw million of dark energy arrows falling towards him in less than a second which blow up the entire place

-this is for my comrades

Said Jin as all the dark energy arrows fell on the other side of the line

Everyone looked at the place were all the arrows fell but Kira wasn't there any more, jin looking at this smiled putting Cate gently on the ground

-sorry miss exorcists but I can't hold you anymore you wont get angry wont you?

Asked Jin still using that kind tone making her blush a little and of course Yuji saw this making feel unease with him

-my name is Cate Jin-san and it's alright I feel a little better_-------"what a beautiful smile….is he an angel?"_

Answered Cate who saw Jin still smiling at her

Cate was surprised to see Jin falling on his knees; he was breathing heavily holding his stomach

-Jin! Are you okay?

Asked Allen running towards him

-yeah………that kirayu was strong…luckily he didn't summon his armor or else it would have destroyed the entire place and more but thanks to that attack of mine he was injured and left…..leaving me almost out of spirit power

-wow but that attack was great!

Said Lavi exited

-yeah……….but it drains a lot of energy……way more than I expected

Jin said even if he was exhausted he couldn't remove his smile out of his face

-welcome back old friend

Said Allen helping Jin get up

-old?! Hey I'm barely 18!!

-_"she will be so happy to see you Jin….."_

Said Allen on his head

* * *

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER: MAIN CHARACTER**

**All the chibi exorcists surrounded chibi Jin **

**Cate: so you are the main character**

**Jin: yep I was also main character from the first part **

**Allen: you took your time to come back since the real story hasn't begun yet**

**Everyone new: WHAT!!???**

**Jin: I was busy getting stronger **

**Allen: oh what I meant is that all these chapters are just an introduction **

**Lavi: you must have more and new powerful moves**

**Jin: of course! Want so see?**

**Everyone: sure!!!!!**

**(Curtain close)**

**Krony: like if we are going to let you see this dearu**

**(curtains open)**

**Everyone had their mouths hanging**

**Yuji: such beautifully executed techniques!!! (With tears on his eyes)**

**Midnight: no wonder why you are the main character……**

**Jin: hehe you forgot to mention how cute I am**

**(Curtain close)**

* * *

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER HEARD ABOUT YOU**

**Chibi Yumi walks towards Chibi Cate**

**Yumi: so you are Cate eh? I heard about you**

**Cate: really?**

**Yumi: yeah that you are a weakling who hasn't gone to a mission alone**

**Cate: what!?**

**Yumi: oh yeah that you are also just a temporary main character so is Yuji**

**Cate: you're lying!!**

**Yumi: yep now this is the last chapter you get so many screen time and Jin Mirouko is the true and only main character so sorry **

**Cate: BUT HE BARELY CAME NO ONE KNOWS HIM!!!!!!**

**Yumi: he is the main character of the previous part so get used to it by the way I also heard you once saw Yuji taking a bath on some hot springs and stared at him for more than half an hour**

**Cate: WHO TOLD YOU THAT!!??**

**Yumi: I also heard that…………**

**(Five hours later of revealing Cate's secrets)**

**Yumi: I also heard you like Jin's beautiful eyes and you want to removed them so Yuji can have them so he can look hotter**

**Cate: THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!!...well one of his eyes would make him look nice (looking at jin who was eating a ice cream )**

**Jin: why are you staring at me like that?**

**Cate: (pulls out a small drill) oh dear Jin can you come here and let me have one of those eyes?**

**Jin: O.O**

**(Curtains close)**

**

* * *

**

**Notes**

**Now the main character has returned after the end of DGM a new translation and the reason I made him disappear for a while was to present most of the new characters first**

**Until now this is the chapter with more manga scenes who I love to work on so I'll keep them drawing (I do them when I'm not in the computer so it's a lot of time that's why I post most of the time once a week) **

**I was planning to make Jin appear a little later but I can't make a fic without a main character who appears after 10 chapters**

**Oh by the way Jin is not short at all it's just that Sirius is way too tall**


	8. Jin Mirouko

Chapter eight Jin Mirouko

* * *

On the main hall, Jin and the rest of the group of exorcists who weren't injured badly looked at the medics taking away their friends who risked their lives protecting them

-Midnight….hang in there

Said Jordon with tears one her eyes as she saw how the paramedics were taking her away

-it's my fault they are in that condition….

Said Jin whose voice sounded extremely soft, Allen could feel he was feeling extremely bad

-it's not your fault….its ours for not being prepare

Answered Allen putting his hand on his friend's shoulder

-we couldn't figure out how those guys had that anti-innocence rocks if it wasn't for you

Said Kaze who was fine except that he had bandaged in both his arms and head

-yeah but still………I couldn't heal then with that power Diana taught me….it was only temporally

-don't say that Jin!

Said Reever who was behind the returning exorcist

-Reever?

-if it wasn't for you Akira, Takimi, Midnight and Yuji would had died

-yeah……..

Jin looked at Cate who was staring at all her injured friends being taken away; he saw how she tried to protect Yuji and felt a strong bond between both exorcists making him feel even worse since he couldn't arrive on time to prevent them to get injured

-better go to komui

Said Jin

In that moment Jin felt something wrong, everyone felt the earth shake strongly

-WHAT IS THIS!?

Asked Kaze who pulled out his staff but failed for his lack of good arms

-a big killing intent!!

Answered Jin who had dark energy on his hands ready to fight whatever it was coming, even if he kinda knew who it was

Everyone's mouth was hanging almost hitting the ground when they saw many Komuri's coming out of everywhere. The biggest one was being piloted personally by Komui. The exorcists had never seeing such a demonic face on the supervisor till now

-oh no!!!!

Shouted Lavi seeing what was going on

-SO YOU DARED TO COME BACK JIN MIROUKO!!!!!!!!

Shouted Komui from the Komurin's speaker

-we don't have lenalee or kyoushiro…….we are doomed!!!

Said Allen scared to death

-hi komui I was planning on going to your office right now but it seems you came to me eh?

Asked Jin with a confident smile surprising Allen and Lavi

-Jin!! You know we never been able to defeat a single komurin before!!

Said Lavi seeing the huge amount of new upgraded giant robots

-run for your life!

Said Krony

-nah I can handle them………alone…….

Answered Jin walking towards the twenty Komurin's

-OH REALLY!!!? REMEMBER I HAVE ALL YOUR DATA HERE SO I CAN COUNTER EVERY MOVE YOU HAVE!!!!

-let's see about that

Said Jin as Komui made his goofy laugh

-KOMURINS!!!!!!! ATTACK AND DESTROY THE PERVERTED MIOUKO GUY!!!!!!!

-Mirouko guy again eh?

Asked Jin who saw one of the komui's striking with one of its legs

For everyone's surprise Jin stopped it with one hand, Komui's mouth hit the floor of the komurin's cockpit when he saw Jin grabbing one of his Komurin and spin it around the place destroying 13 of them in instants

-MY PRECIOUS CREATIONS!!!!!!

-let's end this

Said Jin who extended both his hands targeting the rest of the Komurin's

-I've never seen Jin using that position before

Said Lavi nervously

-a new move

Answered kanda who sounded a little surprised

Everyone looked at a small red with black energy sphere appearing in front of Jin's hands; he stared at the sphere for some seconds then looked at his fellow members of team cross

-so what do you say Allen? Should I go to level 1, 2 or 3?

Asked Jin kindly confusing him

-2 I think since I don't know is the difference

Answered Allen

Jin looked at the giant robots charging towards him so he made the sphere twice as big and it automatically shot itself. The sphere exploded in front of the komurin's destroying them into thousands of pieces leaving everyone there surprised

-that little ball at the size of a soccer ball wiped them all out!!!??

Asked Cate who was left even more amazed seeing this

-Pressure cannon Lv 2…..that's the name of this power

Said Jin who saw how Komui came out of the piles of scraps that were his komurin's of death

-HOW THE (censored) DID YOU DO THAT!???

Asked Komui furiously

-well its something simple to understand but hard to master, making a energy sphere and compress it with my spirit power and keeping like that is something only a experience spirit power user and fighter can do, whoever touches a level 1 pressure cannon most likely the part it hits compresses it but with the speed of compression makes it disintegrate in a instant

-and that's level 1

Said Allen surprised

-what I did was level 2 which is way more powerful by making it bigger I let it explode so the compression area expands in result that's what happened to your Komurin's and finally level 3 its what makes it one of my most lethal attacks but it would leave you with your mouths hanging for a strait month so you might see it when I need it

* * *

----------Some minutes later in Komui------------

Lavi, krony, Kaze, Allen and Jin were seated on the couch in front of the desk of the supervisor. Komui returned back to his normal self even if there isn't much of a difference

-ok forgetting what happened some minutes ago I have to say welcome back it's been really hard without you

-some minutes ago you wanted me dead how the hell I'm going to forget that?

-well…….

-by the way where is lenalee?

Asked Jin turning his annoyed tone to a kinder one surprising Komui

Komui felt a little bad now for sending lenalee to a mission recently, he looked at Jin who seemed happy waiting for an answer.

-she has been your partner from the beginning I know how much you cherish her but I'm sorry Jin she is not here

-huh?

-she is in a mission but don't worry she'll come back soon

-alright……..

Said Jin who didn't sound convinced of the idea of waiting

-oh right Jin, now that you have returned most likely the order would had ordered a arrest against you for leaving

-that idiot Inspector eh?

Asked Jin annoyed remembering that snake called Rouverlier who was supervising Allen and harassed lenalee

-the order is still supervising Allen and some of the former team cross but they have lowered the security

Said Komui making him feel a little relief but……

-former?

Asked Jin who sounded a little surprised

-many stuff has changed since you left, like for example you are not a normal exorcists any more, all of team cross members are now elite exorcists with given power to control the other exorcist under you and now Kaze has his own team so does Allen with a girl called Kaori, Lavi and Krony, Kanda prefers to be with team Theodore with Mary and Chaoji and lenalee isn't interested in joining teams so she stayed as my assistant

-so the dream team is dead eh?

Asked Jin who sounded a little disappointed

-don't worry Jin when its needed we might join forces and remember we are comrades and not all the time we have to go to missions with our teams

-right………..BUT I MISSED YOU BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS!!!!!!

Said Jin hugging all of his friends

-WEAKLINGS YOU SAY!!!!! I'M A FRIKKING GENERAL NOW!!!!! I'M A HIGHER RANK THAN YOU!!!!!!!!

-BUT YOUR RANK IS INCOPETENT AGAINST MY POWER!!!!!!

-SO IS OURS!!!!

Cried the others

-what's up with this dudes?

Asked Komui looking at the group crying as they hug each other

Jin felt a little better now that he was with his friends again who he left for a entire year, but still he felt like he needed to do something

-have to go and do something quick

Said Jin getting up from the seat and left the place confusing the others

Some minutes later Jin was walking through a long hallway but he stopped when he saw someone in front of him, it was a little girl around 12, most likely Japanese descendant with long shiny black hair, beautiful eyes that resembled his own, wearing a pink kimono decorated with red flowers

-hi

Said Jin to the girl who stared at him for a moment

-what's your name?

Asked the little girl cheerfully surprising the heir of the Mirouko clan

-I'm Jin Mirouko heir of the clan Mirouko and you miss?

Asked Jin surprising the girl but she made a smile so pretty it made Jin blush a little

-you're a nice person Jin I'm Kimiko Nashiki but call me Kimi only

She said bowing her head making him feel a little weird with the formality

-Kimi why are you…

-you saved Takimi-san and Kaze-kun, I thank you a lot…..I really thank you

She said as suddenly, tears came out from her eyes

-are you……

-they are very dear to me…..I could only see how those guys were killing them and I couldn't do anything about it…….thank you very much!!

Jin smiled at her and pets her head; she looked at him who was smiling at her

-it's alright, I will fight to protect them with all my might so don't worry okay?

Answered Jin kindly, making Kimiko smile and nod

* * *

------------On the medic room------------

Lin, Jordon and Akemi were beside Midnight's bed, she was already conscious so was everyone who where with their close friends

-we go saved by someone?

Asked Akira surprised

-yeah he is an exorcists and a strong one

Answered Jin whose bed was right beside his

-I think his name was Jin Moruoka

Said Cate who was seated on the edge of Yuji's bed

-Its actually Mirouko

Answered the older Jin entering the room

Everyone there stared at them confused, they didn't knew anything about him but he talked to them like if he already knew them for a long time

-who are you?

Asked Takimi a little curious

-he saved you from dying ni-san

Said Mizu hugging his older brother

-Listen……..I came here to…….

Cate noticed Jin's face was getting red; he bowed to everyone surprising everyone there

-I apologize for my incompetence!!!! The Kirayu was looking for me so I involved you and not only that I didn't make it on time to save you from those injuries….I deeply apologize!!!

He said leaving everyone there even more surprised

There was complete silence there, some wanted to say something but he didn't stop bowing. Making it difficult

-for that I will answer everyone's questions about who are the Kirayu, what do they want, everything!!

He said before he left the place quickly

-such a nice person……

Said Midnight who smiled for the first time in ages

-wow, he took all the blame?

Asked Yuji surprised

-just like midnight said he is a nice person

Said Cate

* * *

-----------The next day-------------

Outside, Jin wearing a short gray jacket with a white stripe passing through it, a black shirt under it with a white spade on the center, blue pants with two belts around the legs and black shoes was looking at the town from the edge of the cliff, it was barely 2:00 pm and the wind was stronger that usual making his long spiky hair to move around which was a bother for him

-what is it Cate?

Asked Jin surprising the girl exorcist that was walking towards him

-how did you know?

-I felt you

-you…..FELT ME!!??

Asked Cate whose face was suddenly turned completely red

-I felt your presence because I'm a spirit power user

Answered Jin surprising Cate

-you're like kaze-kun!!

-no……..unlike him I'm a real spirit power user, he is still learning which after he recovers I'll finish teaching him

-you're the one who taught him?

-correct

-it was surprising what you did on the medic room

-……………………

-it was really nice from your part…..even if we don't know each other….

-you're my friend aren't you?

-huh!?

-everyone here is my friend no matter how old or what they do, everyone here is my comrade and friend…….well there are some exceptions…

-exceptions?

-that girly looking guy kanda and that idiot Komui

Cate giggled a little remembering the anti-social kanda and the maniac Komui but then she remembered something she has always wondered

-hey Jin

-yes?

-I have been wondering, why did Diana-san when we visited her say that you were cursed? Why couldn't we mention your name before now?

-well its something easy to answer, you see when I was absent the Kirayu made this crystal that would track me if my name was mentioned when a person referred to me so it would make many problems so Ray sent a message to inform komui about it so that's why they just called me "a certain exorcists" but now I destroyed that crystal that was in their Japan branch

-no wonder

-I know…..

-by the way can you explain me a little bit about those kiray………

Jin was confused to see Cate grabbing his right hand as she looked at his gauntlet; she remembered seeing ray with one exactly as his but Jin didn't have a diamond on it

-what happened to the diamond?

Asked Cate surprising Jin

-how do you know there is a diamond there?

-I saw ray wearing a gauntlet like this one and it had a diamond

-oh….

-did you lost it?

-I would kill myself before that I just don't have it with me right now

Answered Jin laughing a little nervous

It all happen in a instant, a chameleon looking Zokuma appear behind Cate grabbing her and jumped from the giant cliff

-Cate!!! Damn it Zokuma!

Jin quickly pulled out a small keychain on his belt that had a red devil happy face that transformed into a red Chihuahua dog with devil horns and wings

-hankosha go and inform this to Komui!!

Said Jin to his little guardian dog

-alright you follow him!

Replied the little dog who flied towards the tower

Without hesitating, Jin jumped following the Zokuma, the monster was fast but Jin was catching up surprising the chameleon Zokuma looking him run at an amazing speed

-I got the bait!!!

Called the Zokuma as he entered a small forest

Jin ran as fast as he could chasing the kidnapper Zokuma, he stopped when he saw three men in black tuxedos on the way that suddenly jumped in front of him. He could feel they were spirit power users but also had a hint of akuma blood in their veins

-you guys………more of you eh?

Asked Jin with a confident smile

-Jin Mirouko eh? That exorcist girl's innocence resembles that girl Lenalee lee's innocence that is probably the heart so she must be special but that's our partner's mission ours is involving you

Said the leader of the group who was Aran wearing sunglasses

-Hyper Zokuma eh?

-we are special in a way

Answered the bald and fat one

-dime, just get to work

Said the other who had long brown hair and yellow eyes

Jin noticed that dime's body was dissolving; the liquid entered the ground disappearing completely. He looked around but found nothing around the area neither he could feel his presence

-what happened to him!?

Asked Jin surprised

-you will see soon enough!  
Said the man with the yellow eyes turning into a blue with green lizard with some traits of a chicken like his head which it's eyes looked like from a demented animal

-and you the boss?

Asked Jin looking at Aran transforming into a modified version of his previous transformation

-get ready Mirouko!!!!

Said Aran charging towards him

The two attacked each other with a kick at the same time, this surprised Aran when both of the kicks crashed at the same time

-what? Never thought I was fast?

Asked Jin who quickly punched him on the face

Jin ran towards his opponent but he was caught by roots coming out of the ground and trees on both arms and legs

-WHAT IS THIS!!?

Asked Jin

-this is Dime's ability he turns one with the ground and he is able to control everything! Trees! Water! Earth!! To be precise the battlefield itself is his weapon!

Answered Aran punching Jin on the stomach

-you killed so many Zokuma with your hands now you'll pay for it

Said Aran who punched him even more and faster

_-"damn it!! This guy's spirit power barely resembles mine when I came to the order the first time so they are strong……but this Dime's ability is way too cheap!"_

Said Jin on his head as he was able to destroy the roots holding his arms

-its useless now, Mord stop his arms

Ordered Aran

Jin covered himself with both arms when Mord shot a liquid from his mouth; he was surprised to see the weird substance turning solid trapping his arms. Making him unable to move them a inch

-haha!!! This isn't any ordinary glue!!! If you try to pull it off I'll rip off your skin of your arms!!!

Said Mord exited at the sight of a powerful exorcist being trapped in what he thought it was the strongest weapon of all his team

Jin smiled confusing the three Zokuma. Aran didn't like being insulted by him so he threw another punch but for his surprise a black aurora protected the exorcist making his punches not even reach him. But he backed away when he felt extreme pain on his hand

-what is this!? It burned my hand!!

Mord saw how Jin was trying to get free from the glue and laughed nervously seeing him struggling

-IDIOT!!! YOU WANT TO TORN OFF YOUR OWN FLESH!!???

-that wont happen….I will get free and beat the crap out of you

Answered Jin who was able to free himself from the glue and the roots on his legs burned

-HE GOT FREE WITHOUT GETTING INJURED!!???

Asked Aran shocked

-my spirit power did it, I made it burn so much it actually burned the glue off and the roots

Answered Jin who extended his right arm towards the sky

-what are you planning to do!!? I'll spit glue on your entire body and see if you can burn it off!!!

Shouted Mord furiously

-I heard about you…….your abilities are not from normal Zokuma…..you are Lost prototypes eh?

Asked Jin surprising the three as his right hand started to glow black

-how did you knew?

Asked Aran annoyed at the fact he identify his rank

-you guys are failed prototypes who are treated worse than the lowest Zokuma but still are very useful

-NO MORE TALKING!!!  
Shouted Mord shooting his glue again

-BLACK STAR!!!!!!

Shouted Jin throwing the black energy in the form of a shining black star

Aran was left in horror when he saw how the glue disintegrated when it hit Jin's attack and destroyed the upper half of Mords body

-MORD!!!!!!!

Shouted both Zokuma

The ground started to swallow Jin slowly, looking at this he shot two black energy spheres at the ground pulling him out like a rocket as Dime felt it a little

-DIME DONT LET HIM GET AWAY!!!

Ordered Aran who jumped towards Jin only to be received with a kick on the face

Jin started running away following the presence of the Zokuma that took away Cate as many roots from the ground, trees and the ground itself was following him

-this Dime dude won't quit!

Said Jin running even faster

-you bastard fight me!!

Shouted Aran appearing in front of him

-oh sure I will after you friend of yours stop being so cheap!!

Answered Jin who blocked his attacks as he ran

-STOP RUNNIGN AWAY I'LL AVENGE MORD!!!!!

-ALRIGHT THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!!!

**(Manga Scene)**

**(Manga Scene)**

**(Manga Scene)**

**(Manga Scene)**

**(Manga Scene)**

Far from there, the Zokuma who kidnapped Cate was decapitated leaving her surprised as Cate fell to the ground by his sudden stop, the first thing she saw was Jin's hand extended towards her

-you're okay?

Asked Jin with his usual smile

-yeah…thanks..

She said looking at the blades on Jin's shoulders, he noticed she stared at them with curiosity

-oh! this are my Excalibur light blades, by making spirit power into a sharp solid shape it can cut through anything

-wow! what other tricks do you have?

-some others that's it

* * *

--------------two days later on the Dinning hall-------------

-WHAT!!!!!???

Asked most of the new exorcists at the same time

-as Komui ordered I'll train you for a while to increase your abilities

Answered Jin drinking from his coffee

-I don't need to be trained!!

Said Yuji completely against it

-I can do it myself!

Said Kurosaki eating from his pancake

-you guys were owned by a Kirayu idiots, your strength won't be enough won't be enough against the earl or the Noah

Said Jin who sounded really serious

-that's because they were cheating!!!!

Answered Akira

-oh sure! Only his three men were, Kira didn't had that advantage and the ones who fought him were almost killed and they didn't even give him any trouble, you are way too weak for saying you are strong

-what was that!?  
Asked Yuji furiously

-as I said!! You guys even the girls are weaklings!! And stop crying like a girl I hate that

Replied Jin annoyed

-that's rich for someone who doesn't even have an anti-akuma weapon! What are you doing here idiot!?

Answered Yuji surprising everyone

Jin stayed silent for a moment; he stared at Yuji while everyone was silent. Yuji could see he had the eyes of a warrior. And not only that, they were looking at his own directly

-so what if I didn't had one? At least I'm not a weakling who depends on a weapon to fight _------"is he supposed to be the same age is I am? He is just a stupid brat"_

Answered Jin surprising Yuji leaving him speechless

-A weapon has limits but yourselves are limitless, remember that and next time you talk to me or any superior like that…….I'll personally will break that face of yours

Answered Jin before he was gone

* * *

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER WHAT A BASTARD!!!!**

**Jin: A weapon has limits but yourselves are limitless remember that, and next time you talk to me or any superior like that I'll personally break that face of yours **

**Chibi Jin leaves the place**

**Yuji: in a part he is right but the rest what an ass!!!**

**Akira: yeah he thinks he is the best**

**Kurosaki: HE TOOK MY FIRST NAME AWAY NOW I'M NAMED KUROSAKI!!!!!!!!! (Crying rivers)**

**Everyone: BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST A COPY!!!**

**(curtain close)

* * *

**

**NOTES**

**Usually when someone mentions my OC's name they usually go to the Jin Mirouka or Moruoka and since it's hard to learn this name (It took me a week to remember Jin's last name) I made cate say one of this mistakes**

**Jin's Excalibur light blades are based on the high frequency blades weapon from the guyver in the anime and manga "Bio booster Guyver" but this version it has more than one use**

**The three Zokuma Jin fought on the forest are based on Apton, Dime and somlom Lost Number unit in "Bio Booster Guyver" anime and manga **

**Sorry for drawing Aran naked (even if I covered the lower part) but I needed him to be in his human form to show more emotion when Jin spared his life after killing his comrades and I cant just put him clothes out of nowhere **

**Did I made Jin a bastard when he brutally disintegrated Dime and destroyed the upper half MORD and then he spared Aran's life? Also when he talked to the rest of the group, I thought he was just a little since that's Jin's true nature (he used to be worse than kanda and when I say worse is "way" worse) and yeah this isn't the last time you'll see Aran around **


	9. Team black flames is born

Chapter nine team black flames is born

--The next day--

-are you sure about this?

Asked Allen who was surprised to Jin's comment 

-of course I challenge the bravest five to spar with me 

Answered Jin looking at the group

-I'll take you on

Said Yuji who looked at Jin with anger

-alright I'll go its interesting to have a sparing match against you Jin-san even if I don't like the idea of five against one

Said takimi

-you'll see why when we start

Answered Jin with a kind smile 

-he'll be pulverize then we will be able to leave his stupid training

Said Kurosaki 

-I can't let myself to be left behind

Said Akira 

-then if takimi is going so does me

Said Kaze

-be careful takimi-nisan! Also you Kaze-senpai

Said Mizu

-don't embarrass yourselves idiots

Said Yumi in a cold tone

-Yumi-chan don't say that

Said Kimiko

-I'm sorry Hime-sama

-did Yumi called kimiko princes?

Asked Jin on his head 

-do your best you two

Said Thomas

-no kaze you are not fighting me

Answered Jin surprising him and the rest of his buddies 

-why?

-because I need you to be at your maximum for your special training to unlock your spirit power so Allen will take that place

-oh ok

Said Kaze

-wait Jin-kun

Said Cate surprising Yuji for calling him like that

-what is it Cate?

Asked Jin kindly 

-I have some questions about what happened when you arrived, you told us you would answer any questions

-I'll do it after this match ok?

-I got a question involving the sparing match

Said Kaori

-what is it? 

-why are we here?

Asked Kaori who looked the place that was just a small room with black walls and on the middle there was a small green cube

-oh for this, is my friends new training device i'm testing

Answered Jin who turn it on transforming the place into a rocky area with many hills around 

The ones who weren't fighting were at the bottom of a giant hill and they could barely see the five and Jin on top 

-incredible this looks so real

Said Mizu surprised

-why can't we be up there

Asked Kimiko annoyed

Up the hill the five stared at Jin whosegrey jacket, blue pants and black t-shirtchanged tothe same clothing he had when he arrived

-ok……lets start

Said Jin

-INNOCENCE ACT……

For the spectators surprise they saw how one by one the five were being thrown from the hill and crashed on the very bottom of it, Allen being the last to fall got up first looking furiously at the edge of the cliff where Jin was looking at them 

-he didn't even….let us activate our weapons..

Said Allen who got up and pulled out his sword 

-they survived that fall?

Asked Midnight surprised

-it's not real so I doubt they would get hurt

Answered Akemi

The rest activated their innocence as the saw Jin jumping from the hill surprising everyone when they saw him fall on his feet with no problem

-you cheater!

Said Akira

Jin charged towards the five throwing a kick surrounded by black energy towards Allen who rolled away from it, Akira threw a kick towards Jin but Jin dodged it by rolling forward then blocked Takimi's swing with his sword using his left gauntlet 

-slow

Said Jin who kicked Takimi on the stomach then a spinningkick on the face

Yuji attacked Jin with his sword making his extendable hyoujin into the size of a dagger but Jin quickly grabbed Yuji's hand and threw him away taking away his Hyoujin, Allen attacked with his clown belt but Jin dodged it by jumping and on mid air he grabbed Akira with his legs and Takimi with his arms.

-what are you doing?

Asked Akira furiously

Jin made a spin throwing Akira, when he was on his feet threw Takimi jumping back to avoid Allen's attack with his sword

-don't swing your sword like an amateur!

Said Jin 

-you move to fast!

Said Allen but for his surprise he was kicked on the face by Jin

-you guys!

Said Jin appearing beside's Yuji and kicked him on the face then punched him on the stomach several times until the final one sent him way back

-are crap!

Continued Jin blocking Tamimi's sword with a kick from his left leg then he kicked him several times all around his body with the other

-at fighting!

He finished by giving Allen an uppercut sending him flying and fell on top of akira

The five regroup exhausted and injured but Kurosaki looked at Jin furiously

-you think you are so tough? Take me on!

-with pleasure!

Answered Jin throwing Yuji's Hyoujin at Kurosaki's face

-damn you! THAT HURTS!

-no more comedy and fight!

Jin blocked many kicks from Kurosaki with his own, Kurosaki furiously he was going to snap his fingers but Jin grabbed both his hands and threw him away. Kurosaki hit the ground getting up slowly as the other four came to his help

-it's over

Said Jin with black energy on his hand 

The five exorcists eye's almost came out of their eye sockets when they saw Jin throwing a black energy sphere blowing up in front of them sending them flying like popcorn

-owned badly..

said midnight

--Half an hour later--

The group were beside a giant river were Cate, Kaori and Rosette were putting bandages on the injured exorcists

-I saw your level of fighting and its pathetic you rookies won't beat any Zokuma or a Noah and even less a Kirayu

Said Jin who was seated on top of a big rock looking at the lake

-shut up you attacked us without us being ready that's what a coward does

Said Yuji annoyed 

-…you think the enemy will just wait for you to get ready? 

Asked jin leaving Yuji surprised so did everyone else

-Allen I told you many times to train harder with your sword and body I beat you easily not because you are weak its just that I have become stronger and you are left behind, Yuji your stubbornness may screw up important missions and the way you fighting stile its just to aggressive, Akira you believe that you are strong enough not to depend on your own comrades so just because you can defeat level 3's that doesn't mean anything when it comes to stronger opponents, Takimi you just need to train harder but next time don't hesitate on using your power to the max and finally you Jin Kurosaki you believe you are strong enough you don't need training then why did I beat you on a one and one? 

Everyone didn't say anything else as Jin expected

-I don't want my comrades to be hurt

He said surprising everyone there

-I know

Said Allen

-I'm sorry for hitting you like that……I didn't hold back I just want to make you strong enough so you wont depend on me that much….even if I'm not strong enough I'll try to avoid any of my comrades to die….

Jin closed his fist remembering that day when he gave his all to save suman dark but he failed for lacking power when Ticky Mick killed suman and left him half dead 

-what are those armors those guys with the kirayu were wearing?

Asked Cate

-ah those? kaze explained you the spirit power right?

-yeah it's incredible to be able to do that

Answered Cate making Jin smile

-well after you unlock your spirit power doesn't mean it's the last thing inside of you that you have awaken, inside everyone there is a will….that will is made by personality and actions, that creates a force inside of the spirit power user it has many shapes like animal's, plants, elements and other things. that power is the second stage of spirit power the "armors", its when you unleash that will inside you and materialize into a armor and represents something like a element of fire, a shark, a dog, cat……

-or a white wolf

Said Kaze annoying Jin 

-oh shut up and let me finish, the armors have 3 ranks, the first one everyone has is the bronze rank, it's the weakest easy to break by another spirit power user but still you get a lot of power, the second is the silver which is the bronze evolves into a more sophisticated armor protects the body more and increase the power and lastly it's the most powerful the gold rank

-gold rank? Does the armor become gold?

-correct Jin, the armor you could say it's the most powerful and resistant, also the ones who have reached that level are declared the most powerful human's in the world

-the armors must be heavy……useless weight

Said Yumi

-no they are not at all they are indeed light as a feather since they are made by your own spirit power no matter how big it looks but for normal people it is

-Jin-kun? Can you tell us a little about you?

Asked Cate surprising him and all of the girls for asking such a direct question

-since these days you never said anything….so I….

-I think that's rude to ask that Cate_--why the hell she is so interested in him? IN THAT STUPID COOL WANNABE GUY?"_

Said Yuji

-its alright well how should I start?.well I was born in Japan, but I'm half Japanese and half American, I like any kind of pizza, sushi, fight against strong opponents, train a lot….oh I'm barely 18……I hate the earl, the kirayu their god, the triangle order, the remains of MITHRIL who are still bothering me, 3 year old to 12 year old kids, girls who believe their lives are miserable and act like idiots when their lives aren't even that bad comparing to others 

-wow that's a lot of things you hate

Said Cate

-not only that I hate immature brats who even if they are older than me they act so pathetic and ridiculous 

Completed Jin starting at Yuji

-why are you starting at me!

-forget it what else do you guys want to know?

-you should tell then about what you were before being an exorcist 

Said Allen

-oh that? But don't you think I barely know them to tell them that?

Asked Jin

-you took your time to tell your own comrades when we were attacked by MITHRIL remember?

Jin started at Allen with a emotionless face, Cate was starting to feel regret for asking him that

-alright……listen up I'll say it once since it's a long story first of all I was a member of a spirit power group called "Triangle Order" a group that fights any kind of threats like monsters, paranormal events, akuma and the earl, I was part of the unit 5 in the soldier position alongside ray and Diana was the doctor

-soldier position?

Asked Kaori

-the ones who are sent to the missions it's the same with the lower rank exorcists, three years ago our entire unit were sent to stop a group of spirit power users named "Neo World" in China who were reuniting the seven banno diamonds that gives whoever has them the power of a god. We had many battles and finally we defeated them but that was not the thing that made me leave that place……our leader the team leader of unit 1 declared us traitors for both the world and the triangle order with no reason and even less prove of that starting the famous triangle order civil war

-wait! The triangle civil war? The war between a group of rebels against the entire order? You were there!

Asked Takimi surprised

-our own team leader was assassinated by our leader….we fought alone against three hundred spirit power users and in our final move after loosing many of our friends we attacked France where the triangle order main base was leaving only six survivors….just to later found out that our leader Xexts was the main priest and one of the three most powerful kirayu, ray, my ex-girlfriend erith and I fought against him even if we were heirs of the 10 clans the Kirayu clan ultimate enemy we barely beat him and I lost a arm on the battle and my bones were completely shattered making everyone think I was dead 

The last comment left even Allen shocked, everyone surrounded him and checked both arms making him feel like if he was freak

-none of them are prosthetic!

Said Jordon

-you never said that to us Jin!

Said Allen and kaze at the same time

-I was healed thanks to my sister's shamanic powers I got it attached again why should I want to tell you something like that specially lenalee you know she gets too worried

Answered Jin whose arms were being pulled by Midnight and Kimiko 

-but when you said that you fought alone with some friends……you fought against the rest of your comrades?

Asked takimi making everyone stop the commotion 

-…yeah….I killed people I knew since I was a little boy….people who were like my brothers….and sisters….

Answered Jin leaving everyone there speechless and he noticed it and smiled

-don't worry I've got over it! I just retired from there join the order to defeat the earl who killed my father in cold blood and I got here thanks to general yeeger

Said Jin surprising both Cate and Yuji

-you are one of yeeger's apprentices?

Asked the two of them

-yep!

-so are we! I hope we can see our master soon we haven't heard of him for a while

Said Yuji leaving Jin confused 

-what are you……

-we haven't seen him for two years since our final test was to find the order and it took a while

Said Cate

-don't tell me……they don't know?

Asked Jin on his head while he made a fake smile

--XXXXXX--

In the earls black arc, in a big table the earl itself, kai kirai and other noah were eating dinner 

-this place has gotten more abandoned 

Said road kamelot

-maybe because we lost many brothers a year ago

Said the earl

-why did you call us for?

Asked the 28 year old man African American with a big afro, dark sun glasses wearing a 70's white disco clothes,

-it's a miracle you didn't say groovy this time Mick Daniels Noah of dance

Said the tall 18 year old wearing a black tuxedo and a big hat, straight black hair that goes over his left eye 

-shut up Jin Park Noah of Illusion groovy!

-you are disrespecting the earl when you fight like little boys idiots

Said the 24 year old man with long sharp silver hair wearing a black blindfold, he had markings on his face and wore a similar clothing as Jin Park

-language Haruko Noah of Greed

Said Lulubell the Noah of lust arriving alongside a young girl Noah around 17 but she is only 4'6 with mid-back length hair that's white with tips that looks like they were dipped into a pool of blood wearing a black with white gothic Lolita dress 

-the beautiful Lulubell of Lust and the small butterfly Rae Stover Noah of past have finally come

Said Jin Park making the young girl blush but Lulubell ignored it

-so everyone is here eh?

Asked the earl 

-no three are missing the Noah of Pride, the Noah of Envy and the Noah of pleasure

Said Jin Park

-both Pride and Envy are in a mission they got informed about what we will discus in this meeting and the Pleasure well……lets say he is still recuperating from the battle one year ago ready to fight against the one who left him like that

Answered the earl as in that moment on the last floors of the arc ticky Mick was imprison tide up in chains on both arms and legs as he whispered a name over and over

-so what we were called for?

Asked Haruko 

-well lets start with the question of the day….do any of you know who is "Jin Mirouko"?

Asked the earl nobody answer even if Lulubell and Road knew who he was

-for the ones who don't know is the greatest threat after the General Cross Marian no……he is even more of a threat than him

This left most of the Noah surprised since they never heard about him but Jin just smiled

-I bet he is a weak exorcists who managed to do something a little incredible to surprise you earl 

Said Jin making the earl stare at him with his crazy eyes

-you just insulted him idiot

Said Haruko

-Jin Mirouko has three reasons why he is a threat and must be killed as soon as possible the first one is that he is equal power to the generals so it doesn't matter if he is just a elite exorcists……no he is not even a elite exorcist anymore

-what do you mean?

Asked Rae confused

-like our precious Zokuma…he is a spirit power user

Answered the earl leaving the Noah's shocked

-An innocence accommodator? And a spirit power user?

Asked Haruko furiously

-correct my dear Haruko you should know he is also one of the heirs of the 10 legendary clans who fought against the Kirayu clan thousands of years ago before I was born…he might equal the kirayu since I heard about him returning from his long absence to the exorcists side when they were being attacked by a kirayu he managed to hold him off pretty well

Said the earl leaving them even more surprised

-those kirayu bastards! He is not only powerful but he probably reaches the power of those guys?

Asked Jin surprised 

-the second reason is because he is the son of that man who killed many of us in the past Saga Mirouko

-what? The son of that man?

Asked kai kirai

-groovy! He killed 100 of us in one battle but thanks to you he was killed

Said Mick surprised 

-so Saga's blood run in this boy veins then he must be powerful

Said Jin

-you should know he is three months older than you Jin Park so you cant call him boy

Said the earl surprising him

-you should know that he was the responsible of leaving ticky mick like that….that's the third reason

Said the earl making some of the noah stay quiet

-so the third reason is because he can defeat noah?

-no kai kirai……he also was the one who killed haidarnes noah of war and jak noah of friendship on the battles on edo but the real third reason is……his power of creating miracles

Said the earl confusing his family

-miracles?

Asked haruko who wanted to laugh 

-ticky unleashed his full power and defeated all of the exorcists on the arc but……that bastard Jin managed to summon from bronze to a gold armor temporally and defeated him easily 

-bronze to gold?

Asked a man who arrived with nine more men behind him

-oh so you are back……my dear overlords

Said the earl looking at the gold rank spirit power users who fused their blood with Noah

-we found a way to use so of our Zokuma and a little help of Jin Park and his illusions to lure and eliminate that Jin Mirouko

Said the leader of the ten

-really? Is that true?

Asked the earl staring at Jin who seemed confident

-I was saving this for an occasion since recently we managed to catch something really precious for the order

Said Jin whose hand glow and revealed a image of lenalee in a prison made out of crystal unconscious making the earl laugh

-wonderful! Just wonderful! Then I leave this job to you Jin Park

-as you whish earl

--the next day on the library--

Jin was carrying many books on a big pile about mythology and saw Midnight seated on a table alone, he never actually knew her like yuji or Cate so he decided to befriend with her

-hi

Said Jin who sat down on the other side of the table and Midnight stared at him in silence

-so you are midnight right?

-yeah……

Jin stared at her with surprise hearing Midnights voice that almost sounded like a whisper

-your cute

Said Jin surprising the girl a little

-I'm i?.

-si

-huh?.

-I mean yeah or else why would I say it?

-because you are flirting with me….

-I just mentioned it don't worry I got a girlfriend already and I love her a lot 

He said laughing 

Jin noticed she wasn't paying attention, her face was red and she seem spaced out looking beside him. Jin looked behind him and saw Lavi paying with kanda's hair who of course he wasn't liking the idea, jin smiled seeing this

-kanda eh?

Asked Jin making midnight blush even more

-I know him pretty well since the first time I saw him he got is ass kicked so bad…

-JIN!

Shouted Reever running towards him 

-what's wrong?

Asked Jin who looked at exhausted head chief of the science department

-we have found out something terrible! Of the ten finders who were with lenalee and her companion one of them has come back

-so what do you mean!

-lenalee……got kidnapped by the noah

http/img138.imageshack.us/img138/3316/kns22qt5.jpg

--on Komui's office--

Cate and Yuji were seated on the couch in front of Komui's desk who seemed nervous

-Komui……

Said Yuji who tried to say something to make him feel better but he didn't know what to say

-you are one of the few exorcists right now available I know you are rookies but please save my sister

Said Komui who sounded like he was begging

-we will don't worry

Answered Jin entering the room 

The three were surprised to see Jin's uniform specially cate and Yuji

-what a cool uniform

Said Cate on her head

-I wish I can get one of those elite uniforms soon..

Said Yuji on his head

-so Jin you decided to make your team now?

Asked Komui who tried to sound more serious

-this two are my first members 

Answered Jin surprising the two

-why us?

Asked Yuji

-because I tried to recruit most of the exorcists but they have already a team and you don't so I'll be better since we are yeeger's apprentices aren't we?

Asked Jin who sounded exited

-I like the idea

Said Cate

-well since we were taught by the same general why not?_--quot;he might act sometimes like a idiot but he is a nice person"_

Said Yuji scratching his hair

-alright so you are now team jin right?

Asked Komui

-no……I don't like the sound of team Jin it sounds so……so….it makes me feel like I'm the absolute leader of the team 

-then we are team yeeger?

Asked Cate

-nop we are team black flames for now on

Answered Jin leaving the two with a drop of sweat 

-what a random name 

Said Yuji

-you will know soon why its called like that

Said Komui who areadyknew why 

-ok we cant waste any more time lenalee is in danger so is her companion so we must go now

Said Jin 

-Jin wait! Since you made a team already I decided to sent someone else to join 

Said Komui 

-who?

-you don't know him but he is a nice person you'll get along pretty well

Said Komui as someone opened the door behind Jin leaving him shocked when he saw him 

A big man way more taller than Komui extremely buffed resembled those stereotypical muscular people who work on the circus with a little piece of black hair on the middle of his forehead that looks a pig's tail, a big mustache and he wore a exorcists uniform

-he is huge!  
said Jin on his head

-meet William Elric Armstrong

Said Komui making the young exorcists feel weird about him 

-I heard a lot about you Jin Mirouko

Said the man in a cold tone leaving Jin feel a little scared

-he is so huge……so buffed….he is a monster

Said Jin on his head

For everyone's surprise Armstrong hugged Jin as tears came out of his eyes like a river

-OH POOR JIN-KUN I HEARD YOUR SAD STORY ABOUT THE WAR ON THE TRIANGLE ORDER! YOU AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE! YOU INSPIRE ME TO JOIN YOUR TEAM!

-he is killing me…. out of air…bear hug….

-there goes our team leader

Said Yuji

-stop it mister you're killing him!

Shouted Cate 

-DO NOT FEAR MY SWEET CATE, COURAGEOUS YUJI AND OF COURSE POOR JIN-KUN I'LL PROTECT ALL OF YOU WITH MY LIFE! THANKS TO THE BEAUTIFUL STREGHT THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!

He shouted removing his jacked revealing his over exaggerated muscular chest and arms leaving everyone there in complete silence

-OH YEAH THEN TAKE A LOOK AT THE BODY OF ONE OF THE HEIRS OF THE LEGENDARY 10 CLANS!

Shouted Jin taking off his jacket and the white shirt under it revealing his upper part of his body surprising Armstrong since he may not look exaggerated as him but he looked more muscular that he expected making Cate blush annoying Yuji of course

-OH RIGHT THEN TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT THE BODY OF A EXORC……

-not you too yuji!

Said Cate who had tears on her eyes

-alright! Alright! I won't do it

The other two were staring at each other with a killing intent for some seconds until the two shacked hands 

-we are going to get along just fine

Said Jin kindly

-A FRIENDSHIP FORGED FROM MUSCLE?

Shouted everyone else at the same time with their mouths hanging 

--some minutes later--

-so we must go to England eh?

Asked Jin who had his shirt and jacket on

-yeah but the arc can't take you directly to where lenalee and her companion Aleena were gone missing but you will arrive to a town that is five hours away from there

Answered Komui

-alright let's go team black flames

Said Jin getting up from his seat

-alright!

Answered the other three

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER FAKE JIN TRUE JIN**

**Chibi Jin Mirouko and chibi Jin Kurosaki stared at each other**

**Jin: what?**

**Kurosaki: how dare you and the writer call me by my second name now why not call you Mirouko and I Jin **

**Jin: because I'm the real Jin you are just a copy**

**Kurosaki: what was that?**

**Jin: that's not all I'm way better good looking, my black eyes that makes all girls fall in love with me, better fighter, better exorcists and you are just a copy of me from Catchan's D gray man a black parade fic**

**Kurosaki: I knew that! (Vein pops out from forehead)**

**Jin: but the most important thing is……**

**Kurosaki: what is it?**

**Jin: somehow Pegasusjin and I managed are taller and you are just a shorty!**

**Kurosaki: (notice the difference in height)…DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP!**

**(Curtains close)**

**Jin Park: what about me?**

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER PUTTING PEOPLE IN DANGER**

**(chibi cate is crying on her bed and chibi yuji arrives)**

**Yuji: whats wrong?**

**Cate: I'm a disgrace! I put everyone I danger1!**

**Yuji: huh?**

**Cate: because of me Jin needed to fight against three dangerous Zokuma in the previous chapter **

**Yuji: that's not tru….**

**(A rock falls on top of him and kills him)**

**Cate: YOU SEE? YOU CANT EVEN TALK TO ME OR ELSE YOU DIE!**

(Kurosaki and Akira enter surprised)

**Kurosaki: WTF?**

**Akira: why is Yuji dead?**

**Yuji: I'm not…. (another rock falls on top of his head killing him for real)**

**(both akira and Jin are shot to dead for an unknown reason)**

**Cate: YOU SEE?**

**(curtain's close)**

**Lavi: Cate gives put everyone in danger saaaaaa (a car falls on top of him)**

**Krony: this theather is dangerous dearu (Chibi Armstrong falls on top of him)**

**NOTES**

**Just to let you know before a new translation there was a fic before called "triangle order" I mentioned this on the dgm a new translation but I'll say it again both the previous part and this one are a alternative continuation of a saint seiya fanfic and the main characters were Jin and Ray (now jin is himself the protagonist) so the only characters from the first part are Ray, Jin and Diana and the other heirs of the 10 clans**

**Jin uniform was the hardest uniform to pick for a character on this fic (I made 13 different stiles and I picked this one since its more original but still I felt it still has the feeling of being one of the uniforms the exorcists used on edo) its hard to draw but its my favorite of all Jin's clothing **

**Team black flames fourth member Armstrong if you wonder yeah he is based on major Armstrong from fullmetal alchemist since he is one of my favorite characters (he is so funny I decided to put someone based on him on the team black flames)**

**Jin's size was shorter than mine originally since I was to lazy to figure out my height when I was creating his biography on the previous part (and catchan's dgm a black parade) so I picked a random height then later on I notice that was shorter than my original size! and then I grew up a little more but thank god he didn't make me a shrimp like our dear Kurosaki!**

**oh if you cant see the manga scene copy url then paste it then either you erase the http/ or add it completly since for some reason it gets incomplete well enjoy (it took me three days to find out this problem)**


	10. The Insect clan

Chapter Ten The Insect clan

On a rocky area full of hills a half rat; half wolf Zokuma threw a gigantic rock towards the injured Yuji who couldn't move

-LETS PLAY DODGE BALL!

Shouted Ratoft laughing

For both Cate and Yuji surprise Jin came out and made a spinning kick returning the rock towards Ratoft who was hit by the rock on the face

-Jin!

Said Cate surprised

-I'll make him pay for this for what he did so just sit tight I'm here

Said Jin putting himself in fighting position

-I thought you were going to fight the akuma who were with me for a little while

Said Ratoft annoyed

-I would have but my other companion decided to fight them by himself

Answered Jin

-no more talking!

Said Ratoft charging towards him

-wow this guys power almost equals mine

Said Jin who turned his back on the Zokuma

-what are you doing?

Asked the other two

-wolf kick…..

He whispered turning around fast throwing a spinning kick covered with a blue light destroying the Zokuma with ease

-he was as strong as you and you killed him with one kick

Said Yuji with a drop of sweat

-of course my wolf kick is a powerful attack that kills most of the people who receive it

Answered Jin

Jin didn't even looked surprised when Yuji cut in half a turtle looking Zokuma behind him, he simply smiled and got up slowly

-I'm those kind of guys who can't enjoy life without sharing the fun so good reaction

Said Jin who made Yuji furious

-after saving his butt he still talks so high and mighty!?

-I'm done with those unattractive level 2 and 3 akuma

Said Armstrong putting on his exorcists jacket

-good now lets get out of this forsaken place Komui sent us specially when there was a army of akuma

Said Jin

-----------On HQ--------------

-what are you doing idiot?

Asked Yumi looking at kaze and the strange capsule in front of them

-is this the training Jin left you to do?

Asked Thomas

-Jin told me to enter this capsule and stay there for a week and I shouldn't worry about eating

Answered Kaze

-who cares if you stay there for the rest of your life

Asked a 18 year old girl with medium black hair, which is kept in a thin braided pony tail, brasil eyes wearing a purple Japanese school uniform with a purple beret, yellow ribbon, white skirt and black boots

-as friendly as always Natasha

Said Kaze with a drop of sweat

-good luck kaze-sempai

Said Takimi to the nervous Kaze

-alright…..lets hope I don't die of claustrophobia

-----------On England-----------

Team black flames was inside a room of a train waiting for the arrival to the town where lenalee and Aleena were last seen, Yuji was talking to jin about some new techniques he could use, Armstrong was brushing the only thing he had of hair and Cate was reading a book

-we are going to arrive to the next station were we are going to change to another train that will leave us around 20 minutes away from our destination

Said Jin

-let's hope we don't get into more Zokuma or Akuma attacks

Said Cate

-Yeah let's hope that_------"please hold on lenalee…I'll be there soon"_

Said Jin

---------Half hour later----------

-it took a little while

Said Jin getting out of the train as he stretch his arms

-yeah we are close now at least

Said Armstrong

Cate was confused to see Jin removing the belt below his jacket then unzipped his jacket

-Armstrong can you hold this for a while?

Asked Jin giving his stuff

-ok

He said

-where are you going?

Asked Yuji

-somewhere, remember our train is the 25 that will leave in an hour I'll be back by then

Said Jin leaving the place leaving the three confused

Outside the train station there was a small town were Jin walked slowly through the crowd until he reached the main plaza were he stayed on the center of it

-alright come out

Said Jin annoyed looking around him five young people surrounding him

-you must be wondering who we are

Said one of them around 15 with black hair, orange eyes wearing a blue shirt, red pants and white shoes

-you seemed like you were after me for a while now

Said Jin

-good thing you left your team members away from you we didn't want to kill other people because of a scum like you

Answered another around 19 years old with long spiky brown hair, red eyes wearing a white shirt, white pants and black shoes

-alright who should I fight first? I don't actually care who why you guys hate me or have a reason to fight me I'll take you on

Said Jin

-I'll handle him

Said the young boy with orange eyes pulling out a yellow and black bracelet on his right hand

-I wonder what is that?

Asked Jin with a confident smile

Jin was surprised to see a big bee almost hitting him from the back and went towards the young boy's bracelet

-I'm Gabura so you better remember it in the after life

-alright Gabura lets see what you can do

Said Jin

-Henshin….(transform)

Whispered Gabura as the bee turned into a gold electronic device

Jin was surprised to see Gabura being fusing by a mostly yellow with black armor with the shape of a bee that covered most of his body. Jin was impressed not only because Gabura had his helmet covered all his head and looked like one of Kamen Rider helmets, but the bracelet had something to do with him summoning the armor

-what's up with your armor?

Asked Jin who didn't sound surprised

-Jin Mirouko you'll fall to the hands of Deathly Bee

-don't tell me it's not your real armor?

Asked Jin

-it's my armor modified with the Deathly Bee powers from the insect clan

Answered Gabura charging towards Jin

Jin dodged Gabura kicks backing away from him, Gabura annoyed followed him throwing countless punches as Jim blocked them with his arms until he ducked and kicked him on the legs making him fall

-I won't lose to a scum like you

Said Gabura who managed to put his hands stopping the fall

-that guy has lasted more than expected against Gabura

Said another of the five

-he killed our brother now lets make him suffer by killing his friend's Erick!! Sho go!

Ordered the oldest who looked around his 20's

Jin and Gabura were attacking each other with many punches and kicks at an incredible speed, this was annoying the bee warrior even more

-A WEAKLING DOESN'T DESERVE TO HAVE AN EVEN FIGHT AGAINST ME!

-you sure shout a lot and who said I'm weak? I'm way stronger than you

Said Jin

-enough I'll finish this!

Said Gabura who had his right hand glowing gold

-fine with me

Said Jin who had his right hand full of black energy

-DIE WITH MY DEATHLY STING!

-FIST OF ARES!

Both charged towards each other throwing a punch at the same time, the remaining two of the group who were watching backed away from the explosion made by the two.

The smoked cleared, when it dispersed completely the other two were surprised to see Jin standing with his right arm on Gabura's chest as he watched the bee warrior falling to the ground defeated with his breast plate completely shattered surprising the two

-is he that strong?!  
Asked one of them who looked at jin's arm still surrounded by the black energy but it had some red now

-he must be he defeated our brother

-alright then I'll handle him

Said the 19 year old with long brown spiky hair pulling out a silver gun

-so you will now try to shoot me to dead?

Asked Jin laughing who looked at his opponent's gun

-I am Hector remember it,

Said the young man as big blue dragonfly appeared behind him attaching itself to the gun

-another…who are you guys?_-------"his power is equal ore greater than mine…..damn I cant use my diamond's power since I don't have it with me…..sometimes I regret giving it away!!"_

Asked Jin who tried not to sound surprised

-we are members of the powerful insect clan, the five sons each generation receive the power of the five insects who upgrade our second stage of spirit power

Answered Hector

-so you are at a level beyond the silver eh?

-you are a good observer now get ready I'm stronger than Gabura

-I can see that

Said Jin

-henshin…

Whispered Hector who was covered with a lighter armor than Gabura colored light blue and silver with the helmet with the shape of a dragon fly and the right shoulder guard had the shape of a dragonfly wing

-just like Gabura named himself Deathly Bee what's the name of your form?

Asked Jin

-Drake

Answered Hector shooting his gun

-----------In another area---------

-will you give it a rest we were attacked by akuma a little while ago now you guys!?

Asked Yuji who was on the roof of a restaurant as a guy in a purple and black armor with the shape of a Spider shot an energy beam from its hands

-stop moving and die by the hands of Erick the Tarantula (just by writing this my arachnophobia activated itself)

Said the young shooting more energy beams

Cate and Armstrong in the other hand were fighting in an area close to Yuji's fight against a young boy on his 14 years with blond medium size hair, green eyes wearing a black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and shoes

-this guys are spirit power users like jin?

Asked Cate who had her glasses broken

-that's right we are but that weakling isn't in our same category as us and you are giving me trouble in my normal form but its time to finish this and my name is sho

Said the young man pulling out a black with light purple gauntlet from his right arm

-what are you doing?

Asked Armstrong as a dark blue stang beetle came flying and attached to the gauntlet

-just who are you guys?

Asked Cate but no answer came from Sho

-Henshin….

He said as he was being covered by an armor

-so those are the armors Jin-kun mentioned alright boy you're not the only one with surprises!

Said Armstrong confusing Sho and his eyes got wide open when he saw Armstrong removing his jacket revealing his muscular body

-what the hell?

Asked Sho who was completely covered by a dark blue armor with the shape of a stang beetle

-NOW CHECK OUT MY WEAPON INNOCENCE ACTIVATE! GREAT FISTS OF THE TITANTS!

Shouted Armstrong's as his two big hands were covered by big silver metal gloves

-I never seen his weapon before

Said Cate on her head

-alright bring it Stang Cut!!

Shouted Sho throwing many blue cutting waves from his hand

For Sho's surprise Armstrong blocked them all with his anti-akuma weapon, he nervously charged towards the giant exorcists who welcomed him with many blows on his body breaking most of his armor and his helmet

-you bastard! Those muscles aren't just for show!

-OF COURSE NOT MY LITTLE RIVAL THIS IS THE POWER OF THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!

Answered Armstrong leaving everyone there speechless

-let's get out of here fast!!

Said Yuji arriving behind them who was covered in bruises

-but where is Jin?

Asked Cate who sounded worried

-looking for him?

Asked Hector who appeared behind Sho as he helped Gabura walk

-brother…..you did it?

Asked Sho who was on his knees removing what was left of his helmet and spit blood

-I did not Kazuma did it

Answered Hector

Team black flames was left speechless when they saw the eldest and the leader of the five insect warriors with long black raven hair, red eyes and he wore a blue jacket with no sleeves, under a black shirt, red pants and black shoes pulling Jin's from the shirt as he was bleeding to dead

-they defeated Jin!?

Asked Yuji nervously

-lets get him away from them and escape

Said Cate

Yuji without saying anything else used his extendible energy blade against the one who was holding Jin; the leader threw Jin towards the exorcists and stopped the blade with a red katana surprising Yuji

-he will die eventually if not get make sure he gets better soon so we can truly kill him

Said the leader

-what do you want with jin?

Asked Cate

-he killed our brother who was the previous leader!! We will humiliate him until so much his pride will be shattered and then we will kill him

Answered Erick removing his armor revealing a young man around 17 or 18 with blue hair that covered one of his grey eyes wearing a black shirt with no sleeves so was his pants and shoes

-and if you get in the way you'll die

Said Hector

-but you attacked us first!  
said Armstrong furiously

-forget it lets go

Said Cate as she ran away as Armstrong grabbed Jin and ran with the other two

-Erick make sure they don't leave this town

Ordered the leader

-kazuma why me?

Asked Erick annoyed to the leader

-first of all Hector needs to take Gabura to the hospital, sho will take care of all communications so they wont call for help and I get the reward to do nothing for defeating Jin

-he defeated Gabura? I heard he was weaker than him

-it seems he wasn't weaker but either way he is dead next time

**NOTES**

**The Insect clan where based on Kamen rider heroes specially in the kabuto series**

**This is the first time Jin got owned on the sequel (he got defeated three times if I remember on the previous part)**

**This little mini-arc involving the insect clan I made it to buy time for the manga to show something I'm waiting for (and I was planning to do this since a month ago) **

**again i repeat if you cant see manga scenes simply remove the http/ (just in case i mention it again)**


	11. White Wolf

Chapter eleven The Wolf of Justice

Oh by the way I will start doing manga scenes again since I found the problem, the thing is when I put the url for some unknown reason when I upload the chapter it changes but you should just remove the http/ (I repeat it many times to avoid people telling me why they cant see them)

Chapter eleven White Wolf

In a room of a small hotel Cate was seated beside the unconscious Jin, she put a hot towel on his forehead as she felt really bad seeing his right arm bandaged so was his chest, he got many cuts and she already knew the leader of the insect clan was the responsible for this

-how is he?

Asked Yuji entering the room

-Yuji his wounds were really bad………he will take a while

-for some reason I can't contact HQ for assistance……..even I doubt I'll be a good idea…

-why is that?

-you saw those guys………they defeated Jin while their leader didn't seem injured at all, they are just too powerful for us to handle

-powerful than me you say?

Asked Jin surprising the two

He opened his eyes slowly; Cate saw his black pearl eyes tired but still he looked cute enough to make her blush a little

-thanks for helping me……..really

He said putting his hand on her right cheek making her face turn completely red

-enough

Said Yuji pulling Cate away

-did that affected you?

-you flirt can you stop doing that? You'll never get married if you do that

-I'm not a flirt

-then stop acting like one

-being nice is the same as being a flirt?

-NO BUT YOUR WAYS ARE!!

--An hour later--

-really I didn't know physical contact was bad

-well now you know Jin

-can we stop talking about this?...we've been having this conversation for an hour now

Asked Cate embarrassed

-for you I will

Said Jin kindly

-you see!!

-oh by the way Cate…..

Jin got close to Cate like if he was inspecting her face making her face as red as a tomato

-w….ha…hat…is it?

-you look five hundred times prettier without your glasses you broke them right? Well get some contacts

-eh!?

-you should at least wear a skirt like lenalee…….

Jin was surprise to see Yuji's blade near his neck

-hey I was kidding

Said Jin with his friendly smile

-JIN-KUN YOU WOKE UP!!

Shouted Armstrong breaking the door with a punch

-HOLLY (censored)!!

Shouted Jin horrified

Yuji and Cate were horrified when they saw Armstrong hugging Jin who was screaming in pain

-OH JIN-KUN!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!!

Shouted Armstrong as he cried

-YOU…..LET GO!! YOU ARE KILLING ME!!

--Two hours later--

Jin had his uniform on but he was still lying on the bed as he was eating some ramen

-you sure know how to cook Armstrong-san

Said Jin surprised

-yeah it's really good!

Said Yuji

-I never thought someone as muscular as you would be able to make this!!

Said Cate

-this is the international cooking ability that has been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations

Said Armstrong who sounded proud of himself

-anyway it seems they don't want me to get out of here

Said Jin who could feel the spirit power of the five insect warriors surrounding all the town

-just who are those guys? They said they were from the insect clan ever heard of them Jin?

Asked Yuji to Jin

-I might

-you might?

Asked Cate

-they said they want revenge because I killed their brother…..there is only one person I know who might relate to them

-who?

Asked Yuji

-did Allen or Kaze tell you about the first battle between the exorcists and Zokuma?

-oh I heard Kaze and Allen were the ones who fought against the five first Zokuma

Answered Armstrong

-true but also my friend ray and I fought against them since they had kidnapped lenalee, they were stronger than any other Zokuma until now they were called the "Elite Five", we had many difficult battles and their leader Z-BREAKER was a Hercules beetle Zokuma

-so your saying that Z-BREAKER is their brother?

Asked Yuji

-was……I fought him and defeated him…….so yeah he must be it

-but he was a Zokuma! He worked for the earl why would they hate you!?

-because either way he was their brother Cate……

Jin said making Cate feel unease of what she mentioned

-what if Yuji is killed when he becomes evil? Would you hate the person that did it?

-well I….yeah….

-but that doesn't matter to me……they put you guys in danger because of their vengeance…I wont forgive them

Said Jin as he got up

-you can't move!! You are still……..

-I'm I quick healer Cate, don't worry I wont lose

-but their leader is stronger than you!! At least let us go with you!!

Said Yuji

-I never said you couldn't come, since this also involves you because they won't let us continue our mission

Answered Jin smiling at his teammates as he left the room and everyone else followed him

-in three days he was able to heal quickly

Said Armstrong in his head as he left the room

--On the center of town--

Team black flames entered the town's plaza as they saw the five members of the insect clan enter from the other side

-so you came……impressive of you to heal so quickly, or did you actually healed?

Asked Kazuma

-I did and this time I won't let you go off that easily

Answered Jin with a confident smile

-wont let me go easily? Hahahahaha you were the one who got defeated by me!!

-oh want me to show you? Everyone…..as I said I like to share but first let me do something called psychological attack

Said Jin who walked towards the five

-hey what are you doing!!

Asked Yuji pulling out his weapon

-as I said let me do this first then I'll leave the four to you I just want their leader

Answered Jin

-fight against five of us?

Asked Erick annoyed

-you four get him……….

Ordered Kazuma

-why?

Asked Sho who didn't liked the idea

-I understand what he is trying to do…….show no mercy

Answered Kazuma in a serious tone

The four obeyed and walked towards Jin as a black with purple spider, a dark blue stag beetle, a bee and a blue dragonfly appeared on their owner's hands

-good thing you'll use your armors or else you wont last a lot

Said Jin in a confident tone

-Henshin…..Deathly Bee

Said Gabura as the mechanical bee attached on his bracelet

-Henshin….Death Tarantula

Said Erick as he attached the mechanical tarantula on a special belt

-Henshin…..Stagura

Said Sho as the mechanical Stag Beetle attached itself to his gauntlet

-Henshin…..Drake

Said Hector as the dragonfly attached to his gun

The armors of the four appeared, Jin smiled as Gabura and Sho ran towards him. He blocked Gabura's furious punches with one hand easily without even looking at him as he kicked Sho several times on the chest and head

-X-BREAKER was his name when he transformed like you right?

Asked Jin coldly grabbing Sho's arm and threw him towards Gabura crashing with him

-you bastard so you did killed him!!

Said Gabura furious as he was getting up quickly so was Sho

-I did…….

Said Jin blocking Hector's kick with his left arm without looking at him

-what the hell!! He is better than I thought!!

Said Erick as he jumped towards him with two energy spheres on his hands

-let me finish….

Whispered Jin annoyed as he jumped towards Erick and threw him a kick on the face

-GET HIM!!

Ordered Kazuma furiously as he saw Jin beating his brother with ease

Jin walked towards Hector as he ducked and dodge Gabura's flying kick grabbing Gabura's leg and smashed him on the ground. When Sho and Erick charged towards him, Jin grabbed Gabura's leg again and spin him around hitting the two sending them flying

-he is toying with us!!  
Said Erick furiously as he got up

-he can fight against the four of us with no problems!!

Asked Hector throwing a series of punches who Jin blocked easily and gave him a karate shop on the face protected by the helmet then three on the chest later throwing him away from him

Hector recover on mid-air and pointed his gut towards jin

-Drake Shot!

Shouted Hector shooting a blue with purple beam

Jin made a spin creating a shield made out of his dark energy making the blast bounce and hit an inch of the floor away from Kazuma making him angrier

-kurai mon (dark shield)

Whispered Jin

-damn him!

Said Gabura furiously

-this guys aren't that much you guys can handle them

Said Jin as he walked towards Kazuma

-who do you think you are to pity us murderer!!

Shouted Sho with anger running towards him

-he wasn't such a good person you know

Said Jin catching Sho's punch with his hand

-of course he was!! He fought fighting against people like you!!

-you mean turning himself into a ZOKUMA!!

Asked Jin furiously surprising everyone there

-Zokuma!? What are you talking about!!

-He fused his genes with akuma's and turned into a monster who helped the millennium earl to kill people…….that was your brother!

-lie!! We were told how you cowardly killed him!!

Shouted Sho

-oh really? Whoever said that will pay to insult such a great battle we had…….he is way more powerful than any of you and we were equally strong but I didn't had a choice to let him live he put someone dear to me in danger

-he would never do that!!

Protested Erick

-believe what you want……he turned into a monster and injured my friends

Said Jin as he continued to walk towards Kazuma

-wait!! Our fight is not over!!

Shouted Gabura charging towards Jin but Armstrong appeared in front of him

Yuji appeared in front of Erick and Hector with his blade that had the size of a katana

-two against one? Alright I'll take you on

Said Yuji who didn't sound the idea

-alright it seems I'll be alone fighting him

Said Sho but Cate appeared in front of him

-I wont let you touch our captain innocence activate!!

Shouted Cate removing her sandals as her innocence activated

-why protect a murderer?

Asked Sho pulling out two blades from his shoulder guards

-he has fight all his live for the sake of this world, if your brother died fighting him was because he wasn't human anymore…..I've seen Zokuma and they are indeed not human

--In another place--

In a rocky area similar to the one team black flames arrived Jin was looking around for Kazuma who escaped taking him there

-where are you?

Asked Jin

-this is your grave Jin

Said Kazuma who was on the edge of a cliff close to Jin

Jin looked at Kazuma with a serious face as his opponent jumped off the cliff, he attacked him with his red takana as Jin was dodging it many times until he got kicked on the face and fell to the ground rolling. Kazuma tried to stab him but Jin kicked him on the chest sending him back as he got up quickly

-you can see my attacks!? Last time you couldn't even dodge them!!  
Said Kazuma furiously attacking Jin who blocked them with his Excalibur light blades

Jin grabbed the sword and jumped with Kazuma but up the hill that was a field of white flowers, Kazuma threw him far away, Jin got up slowly but when he got up kazuma slashed his chest

-damn………he is strong…

Said Jin as he fell to the ground with his chest bleeding

-you didn't show me this much last time……where you holding back?!

Asked Kazuma furiously as Jin got up

-I was doubtful…….who told you what happened to your brother?

-Some fattso with a giant grim….he was a friend of my brother

-THE EARL!! AND YOU BELIVED HIM!!

-of course!!

Jin dodged the attacks from the sword by backing away, a energy sphere came out of his right hand and throw it at Kazuma who was ready to block it but for his surprise the sphere turned into many energy beams hitting him completely

-controlling my attacks is one of my specialties

-shut up!! I don't know if you were holding back or you got that strength!! I'll finish you off with my 100 percent

Shouted Kazuma furiosuly

Jin saw how a red Hercules beetle came behind him and attached to Kazuma's sword

-so your revealing your power eh?

-Henshin!! KABUTO!!

Shouted Kazuma

Outside town on the road where team black flames was heading, in the train tracks Yuji was blocking Hectors blasts and dodging Erick's attacks

-I guess I should have left Jin to defeat one of this two

Said Yuji on his head

-exorcists don't have a prayer against us; you guys depend too much on their weapons if we brake them you are just humans!

Said Hector hitting Yuji on the face with a flying kick sending him rolling to the ground

-that's what Jin said…..that may be true but…….we can get stronger thanks to the innocence

Answered Yuji as he grabbed his hilt like a staff and the energy blade disappeared

-let's see about that!!

Said Erick charging towards Yuji

-INNOCENCE LEVEL 2!!

Shouted Yuji as a bright light surrounded him and Erick blinding him

For Hector's surprise Erick came out of the light with many slashes and he was bleeding from them

-this attack was made by more than one blade

Said Hector shooting the light but all of his shots were bounced away from the target

The light disappeared revealing Yuji with his Hyoujin with two blades, Erick got up slowly looking at Yuji's back an aurora in the form of two dragons

-Innocence level 2 Nijuuryuu (double dragon's)

Said Yuji

-so this is your true strength!? Great I was getting tired Hector!! Go and help Kazuma I'll handle him

-alright……you better not die against him

Said Hector who left the place as his armor disappeared

-NOW TAKE THIS YUJI TARANTULA BITE!!

Shouted Erick charging towards Yuji as two spikes came out on each gauntlets

Yuji blocked one of the fists with one of the Nijuuryuu's energy blades, leaving both on a like that until Erick laughed

-I STILL HAVE MY OTHER HAND DIE!!

Shouted Erick throwing a punch with his other hand

For Erick's surprise his first stopped a centimeter away from Yuji and saw a cut on his chest and fell to the ground bleeding

-wh…why!!

He asked as his armor disappeared and the mechanical tarantula separated from the belt

Erick saw Yuji holding a separated Nijuuryuu on his other hand and understand the question easily

-so your weapon can separate the hilt eh?

Asked Erick

-I didn't give you a mortal wound but you won't be able to move for a while now I have to help the rest……..nah just Cate

Said Yuji leaving the place

In a small forest Cate was attacking Sho with many kicks but he blocked them all with his blades

-the millennium earl just told you that so you would attack Jin!!

Said Cate as she continued her offensive attacks

-it doesn't matter!! He killed my brother he must pay!!

Answered Sho who blocked Cate last kick and punched her on the stomach and a kick on the face sending her back crashing in a tree

-by joining the earl he became a murderer!! He….might have killed many people before Jin stopped him

Said Cate who saw Sho running towards her

-killed……innocent people?

Asked Sho who stopped before his blade touched her

-that's what the earl does!! Brings calamity to humans!! He used your brother to kill many!!

-you mean……….he broke our clan's most forbidden act!?...it can't be…..

-Jin is kind and a great person, he wouldn't' kill for no reason Zokuma are the same as the akuma…..weapons of massacre

-i……..i…..

Cate was surprise to see Sho falling on his knees and his armor disappeared, reveling the young 14 year old boy crying

-I……sorry….

-don't apologize Cate………brother why?

-Jin set him free from that evil Sho…..he saved him from a horrible destiny

-now that I know this…….I have to stop this!

Said Sho getting up slowly

-Sho!!

Yelled Hector

-Brother these fights are meaningless! We have to stop!!

-damn you traitor HENSHIN!!

Shouted Hector with anger transforming into Drake

-get away Cate-san

Said Sho as the stag beetle attached to his gauntlet

-TAKE THIS DRAKE SHOT!!

-henshin!

Shouted Sho turning into stagura

--xxxxxxxxxxxx--

Armstrong walked away putting on his jacket on looking at Gabura laying on the ground with his armor in pieces

-this is for challenging the friendships that has been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations

Said Armstrong leaving the place

-FRIENDSHIP!!

-I was taught to never betray! Help my friends when they are in need!! Have great times with them!! That's the friendship you tried to destroy by trying to kill Jin

In the forest the battle raged on between both brothers who were equally matched

-I haven't fight against you for a while so you got better!!

Said Hector shooting his gun

-I got no choice…..sorry brother

Said Sho on his head attaching both blades into one sword

-STAG SLASH!!

Shouted Sho throwing many blue cutting waves hitting his brother cutting most of his armor in pieces

-don't kill him!!

-don't worry Cate-san,

Said Sho removing his armor as he looked at his defeated brother

-you……….became more powerful?

-no brother……..it's just that you fought without a specific reason and I fought with my all to stop this fights

Answered Sho

On the field of flowers Jin fell on his knees and Kazuma wearing a red with black armor with the shape of a Hercules beetle walked towards him with his sword

-you lasted 15 minutes fighting me in my maximum strength…….first time it ever happened

-you guys sure like to count the time of your fights

-shut up and just die!!

Jin blocked the sword with his Excalibur light blade from his left arm and kicked him away; Kazuma charged again managing to cut the light blade surprising Jin

-wow your sword is sharper than I thought……..damn it…

Said Jin as many cuts came out of his body and fell to the ground

-finally!! I'll avenge our brother Jin!!

Said Kazuma as he walked towards Jin

Kazuma stopped walking when he saw Yuji, Armstrong, Cate and Sho running towards Jin whose blood was staining the near flowers made him remember a similar event

-damn I looked this pathetic when I fought against that general of MITHRIL in china a year ago……but luckily I haven't lost my eye…..this time…….

Said Jin on his head as he saw his companions

-Jin hold on we'll take you to a hospital!

Said Cate

Yuji looked at Kazuma with anger walking towards him who looked proud of what he did

-bastard…..you are a dishonor for all swordsmen we are meant to protect not for vengeance!!

Said Yuji activating Nijuuryuu

-I don't care I'm way stronger than you

Answered Kazuma making Yuji feel even more furious

Sho was the first to attack Kazuma but he kicked him away on the face, he quickly saw Cate falling on top of him and dodged the attack slashing her stomach and fell to the ground screaming in pain

-CATE!!

Shouted the other three

Armstrong appeared behind Kazuma throwing a punch at him but he easily blocked it and gave him a kick full with blue energy on the chest sending him flying back

-my own brother joining this exorcists……how pathetic of you sho

-brother we aren't suppose to fight this revenge is meaningless

Said Sho who attached the stag beetle to his gauntlet

-then if you are with them you are an enemy!!

-Henshin!!

Shouted Sho as his armor covered his body

--On HQ--

On the dinning room most of the exorcists were eating their lunch

-it's been three days now since Kaze entered that capsule

Said Takimi who was seated with all the gatekeepers and Thomas

-I'm worried about Lenalee-chan and Aleena

Said Mizu

-that you don't have to worry

Said Allen who sat down beside Takimi with a huge amount of food surprising everyone there

-why is that?

Asked Yumi

-because Jin is in the group who went to rescue both of them

-man your Aleena's father!! you don't seem worried at all!! Even lavi is more worried than you!!

Said Takimi with a drop of sweat

-as I said some time before…….Aleena was born less than a year ago when I was kidnapped by the earl and the noah by fusing Road's genes and mine she was born so she is half noah so the earl wont touch her and as I said before Jin is in rescue team

-you sure have a lot of faith on cute Jin

-of course kimiko……he saved us all before I will never doubt him……never.._--"did she just called him cute?!"_

-saved you?

Asked Yumi who sounded little interested

-on the final battle in the arc kaze, Lavi, Jin and I fought against four Noah two of them were revived from a previous battle and the lords of the arc, Road Kamelot and Ticky mick, he was the one who killed many exorcists a year ago reducing our number greatly and left Jin almost dead but in that final battle he defeated him but for some strange reason ticky mick turned into something like a demon defeating all of us but…..

-but what?

Asked Mizu

-Jin never gave up managing to defeat him……….his will is the thing I trust

Said Allen remembering how Jin shot a golden arrow on the beast ticky mick had become

--xxxxxxxxxxxx--

All of team black flames and sho were defeated by the immense power of Kabuto as the red color of the armor was turning black

-what is that!?

Asked Yuji who tried to get up

-damn we have to stop him he is getting possessed!!

Shouted Sho who removed his damaged right gauntlet and helmet

-possessed?

Asked Armstrong who felt Kazuma's aura getting stronger

-we are the insect clan that protects the continent of the west, our armors are a fusion of spirit power and technology but the kabuto who kazuma posses is the most powerful and has the dark system

-dark…system?

Asked Cate holding her stomach avoiding looking at the blood

-it's a energy that is activated when the user's negative energy is strong………if that happens he will kill everyone here

-well that's a problem

Said Yuji laughing nervously

-well so he is showing his true colors……that's much better

Said Jin who got up slowly with his usual smile

-don't fight him……..he is too strong…

Said Cate who try to walk towards him but the pain of the cut didn't let her

The defeated insect warriors Hector, Gabura and Erick arrived without their armors seeing their brother surprised

-Kazuma stop it already you defeated Jin don't involve them anymore

Said Hector who was sweating seeing his brother's armor turned completely black

-beat me? Yeah right

Said Jin who walked towards Kazuma

-you see brothers!? He still wants to fight so let me kill him now!!

Shouted Kazuma charging towards Jin

-this is bad when he last turned like this he destroyed a whole village!!

Said Erick as the tarantula jumped on his hand

-no choice…….he was forbidden to use that power ever again or else we had to kill him

Said Hector

-Are you sure you can!?

Asked Kazuma laughing as he changed his direction towards his three brothers

-HENSHIN!!

Shouted the three calling their armors

-DEATHLY STING!!

Shouted Gabura attacking Kazuma with his right fist full of golden energy but he easily blocked it with his hand and absorbed the energy

-your sting is weak……THIS IS A TRUE DEATHLY STING!!

Kazuma returned the attack ten times stronger destroying all his armor as he was sent flying way back and crashed on the group unconscious. Hector kicked him from the back and Erick a punch on the chest but for their surprise their attacks didn't touch him and they were bounced back

-you weakling brothers die!!

Shouted Kazuma as his red katana now black was surrounded by a green energy and stabbed it on the ground creating a powerful wave that hit his two brothers whose armors were destroyed and fell to the ground defeated

-HAHAHAHA NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME NOW!!

Laughed Kazuma like a maniac

Everyone felt powerless as they saw Kazuma laughing like a mad man but he was interrupted when a little rock hit him on the head

-HEY!!

Called Jin annoyed making Kazuma furious know he was the responsible of the rock

-you still want to fight even if you cant beat me?...DONT (censored) WITH ME!!

-I'm not if you want it well sorry but I'm not that kind of guy

-SHUT UP!!

-I'll defeat you no matter what and I bet if I really try I'll overpower you

-HAHAHAHAHA A WEAKLING WHO CANT SUMMON HIS ARMOR SAYS HE CAN BEAT ME!!

Jin looked a little surprised for that comment but that surprise expression changed to a smile, Armstrong felt surprised to see his confident smile was different now. Like if he was one hundred percent sure he would win

-if you are so sure I cant beat you kazuma then attack me like you did to your own brothers you bastard

Said Jin making Kazuma laugh again

-WITH PLEASURE!!

Answered Kazuma as his blade was covered in a green energy and stabbed it on the ground creating the same energy wave heading towards Jin

Everyone who was conscious enough to see was left shocked when the attack hit Jin creating an explosion, when the smoked cleared Kazuma was shocked when he saw a white light making circles around Jin

-what is that!!

Asked Kazuma nervously

-are you blind?...this is my guardian…..my will and as I see you aren't even strong enough of heart to see it

Said Jin

Cate, Sho, Yuji and Armstrong were able to see the true form of the light; it was a beautiful white wolf howling as Jin pet him with delicacy

-a white….wolf?

Asked Cate as the wolf rise on top of Jin

Kazuma couldn't believe his eyes, the white wolf turned into a dark blue armor shinning splendidly separating itself and attached on Jin's body

img526.imageshack.us/img526/78/kns23qo6.jpg

img413.imageshack.us/img413/4418/kns24bz9.jpg

img329.imageshack.us/img329/41/kns25cl9.jpg

img413.imageshack.us/img413/9908/kns26oq1.jpg

-impressive….so this is Jin's full power

Said Yuji

-give it up Kazuma……..I win

Said Jin in a serious tone as he looked at Kazuma with his armor shattered

-no……..I still have something for you……

Answered Kazuma as he was surrounded by the black aurora

-give it up…..you wont win even if you try….I'm way more powerful than you…and always been

Said Jin annoyed

-oh really…….then prepare for my most powerful attack…….I might die but at least I'll be taking all of you!!

Answered Kazuma as he elevated to the sky

-idiot your brothers are here!!

-I DON'T CARE ALL I CARE IS TO KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!

-stop it brother

Said Hector who tried to get up

-if you use that attack you will destroy this place and the town!!

Shouted Sho to his crazy brother

-sorry…..I couldn't help him I'll have to stop his attack

Said Jin who was surrounded by a blue aurora instead of the usual black

-the solaris tempest…….uses the power of the sun to create blast impossible to stop….

Said Erick nervously

-I also have something powerful……I'll definitely stop it

Said Jin who raised his hands towards the sky

Outside the planet Kazuma's body was surrounded by a golden light as he prepared to use his attack against Jin and the rest

-brother……..I'll definitely avenge you at the cost of my brothers and my own life….

Said Kazuma on his head

On earth everyone saw a glowing light coming from Jin's hands

-remember I mentioned about the pressure cannon levels?

Asked Jin to Cate and Yuji

-the level 1 compresses a energy sphere so much it disintegrates the part that was hit by the attack, the level 2 makes a explosion that makes a stronger and larger compress power and the level 3………..you didn't told us

Said Cate

-here's level 3……in fact this is the first time I use it being so dangerous….I could use two more attacks as strong but one of them I cant do it right now and the other could cause mayor damage…..this is the best thing for this situation….lets hope I can do it on time or at least make it have contact with the blast on the right stop or we will all die tremendous deaths worse than getting blast by him

Answered Jin leaving everyone with their mouths hanging

-what does it make?!

Asked Yuji nervously

-DIE JIN!!

Shouted Kazuma shooting enormous golden light from his body as he was instantly disintegrated and the Hercules beetle separated from him

Everyone saw the gigantic blast coming from the sky towards them, Jin shot the light that was a little dot compare to the blast and banished when it made contact with the blast, for everyone's surprise the little dot turned into a giant hole that started absorbing the blast and the clouds close for some seconds leaving no trace of the blast

-level 3 pressure cannon…….it suppresses so much it explodes and creates a temporally black hole absorbing everything to oblivion

Said Jin scaring all of his teammates

-so this is Jin's true power….

Said Cate

-IDIOT!!

Shouted Yuji surprising Jin

-huh!?

-why the hell didn't you say you had an armor before!!

-you never asked

-JIN-KUN!!

Yelled Armstrong scaring Jin

-what!? I didn't do anything wrong!!

-I just wanted to say your armor is really sophisticated worthy of someone as noble as you

-I'm not all that

Said Jin scratching his hair

-we should go to a hospital now

Said Yuji who had Cate unconscious on his arms

-right that cut and mayor blood lost can kill her if we don't go

Said Jin looking at the rest of the brothers of the Insect clan who looked sad

-I know a good doctor in town

Said Sho removing his armor leaving Jin starting at him

-please lead us

Said Jin

--Two days later--

On the train station Cate who had bandages on both her legs and her right arm tried to convince Jin to let her go with them to save lenalee

-please Jin let me help my friend

-Cate you are badly hurt……white fighting your legs got injured

-but!!

-we can't leave Cate here alone Jin she must be with us

Said Yuji

-please Jin let her come with us, she wants to fight alongside us

-……..alright….but there is one condition

-which one?

-I get to invite her to eat dinner with me after this mission

-eh!!

-deal or no deal Cate?

-well……..since Yuji is never kind enough to invite me ok

-WHAT!!

Asked Yuji pulling out his sword

-she said yes so you can't protest

-wait!!

Said Sho arriving with Erick and Hector

-hey guys

Said Jin waving his hand at them

-good thing they aren't our enemies anymore

Said Armstrong on his head

-so what's up?

Asked Jin with his friendly tone

-where is the bee guy?

Asked Yuji

-Gabura………ran away after we decided to stop this revenge

Answered Hector who sounded like if he didn't wanted to mentioned it

-I see……..don't worry….he will come after me but I won't kill him

Said Jin putting his hand on Hector's shoulder

-I'm now the Kabuto and leader of our clan…..he might return one day so I wont worry I also need to get the new Death Tarantula to at least make us the five again

Said Hector

-then Erick is Drake now?

-yeah I kinda like this armor better

-you're lucky because Sho is leaving also

-Sho is leaving?

Asked Cate

-well he will leave if you let him

Answered Hector making Sho feel a little nervous

-Jin san………will you let me join your team? Fight as an exorcists…

-why?

Asked Jin surprised

-because……you saved both my brothers from dishonoring my family……I can only thank you by fighting along side you

Jin though about it for a moment but looking at the eyes of determination of the young boy he extended his hand towards Sho without hesitation

-welcome to team black flames

Said Jin making Sho smile and shake Jin's hand

-our fifth member is another spirit power user…..I bet we are the strongest team around the order

Said Yuji

-because of me of course

-BECAUSE OF EVERYONE!!

Answered the rest of them

--In a place far--

Gabura was walking through a desert exhausted as he fell to the ground; his rage towards Jin was the only thing that kept him away and alive

-damn you……….Jin Mirouko……

-you want to kill him that badly?

Asked a voice that sounded really familiar to Gabura as he looked up

-YOU!!

-please…….don't confuse me with my stupid brother

Said the young man who looked exactly like Jin except his eyes were sharper, he wore a short blue jacket that reached the chest with little silver shoulder guards attached and short sleeves, under it he had a white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and wore two golden gauntlets

-you are not Jin…..who are you!?

-His twin brother….Roy Mirouko

-Roy…..Mirouko…..

-your hate towards Jin is great…….almost matching mine and I like that so will you join me? And together we will kill Jin

-together? With someone who looks like that bastard!!

-I might look like him but certainly….I'm more powerful than him I not only share the power of the clan Mirouko……I'm also a Kirayu and I have my own buddies

Answered as six people surrounded them wearing capes with a emblem of golden fire

-so Gabura AKA Deathly Bee will you join the golden flames?

Asked Roy who had golden flames on his right hand

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER POWER LEVEL**

**Chibi Hector and chibi Kazuma looked at chibi Jin wearing his armor surrounded by a powerful aurora **

**Hector: Kazuma!! what does the scouter say about his power level?**

**Kazuma: IT'S OVER 9000!! (as he takes it off and breaks it)**

**Hector: WHAT 9000!! **

**(Curtains close)**

**Lavi: another tribute to the DBZ over 9000 clip saaaaaa **

**Allen: even if in the Japanese version is 8000**

**KNS bonus special 1: Insect clan data **

**Today I'll give some info from the strongest to the weakest warriors of the insect clan **

**1. Kazuma AKA: Kabuto- **_**leader of the group possessor of the Kabuto sword he was defeated by Jin and killed by his own power when he was possessed by the Dark Kabuto**_

Attacks: Kabuto kick (never shown) Kabuto's tempest (the power wave)

_(his armor was based on Kabuto and sasword from kamen rider kabuto)_

**2. Hector AKA: Drake- **_**second in command possessor of the Dragonfly gun he was defeated by Sho and left as the new leader of the Insect warriors and possessor of Kabuto**_

Attacks: Drake Shot, Kabuto Kick, Kabuto's tempest (powered by the Kabuto)

_(his armor was based on Drake from kamen rider kabuto)_

**3. Gabura AKA Deathly Bee- **_**possessor of the Bee Nest bracelet he was defeated by Armstrong now a renegade from his clan and new member of the golden flames**_

Attacks: Deathly Sting, Deathly 14 points (never shown)

_(his armor was based on Thebee from kamen rider kabuto)_

**4. Sho AKA Stagura- **_**the possessor of the beetle gauntlet now a member of the black flames team so he can bring honor to both his perished brothers whose tragic destinies were saved by Jin**_

Attacks: Stag slash, Stag Kick, Stag Tempest

_(his armor was based on gatack from kamen rider kabuto)_

**5. Erick AKA Death Tarantula- **_**possessor of the tarantula belt the weakest because he is too impulsive to know how to use his power currently he is the second in command after Hector became the leader now possessor of Drake **_

Attacks: Tarantula bite, Tarantula Web (never shown), Drake Shot (powered now by the Drake)

_(his armor was based on a drawing I made long ago………but the way he transform was also based on kamen rider kabuto)_

**NOTES**

**About Cate looking cute without glasses was based on her fic DGM the black parade (that's one of the first reasons I decided to ask permission of putting her in this fic XD) **

**If you ever wondered Jin fights are different than everyone else is because he is a martial artists and prefers to beat his opponents hand to hand instead of using his special attacks (that's why he doesn't use them a lot compare to the other exorcists)**

**Jin's armor is based on Pegasus Seiya third version armor from the anime Saint Seiya**

**This is the first time I draw Jin with his silver armor fighting and it was hard since his breastplate was based on seiya's armor (everything else I did it myself) sure is hard to draw even if it looks simple**

**I wasn't planning to make Roy's appearance this early but oh well at least you know readers from both A new translation and Black parade that he is back **

**This small arc was inspired by kamen rider kabuto god speed love movie it has no relation to the plot but it inspired me to make it (most of the insect clan were made before knowing kamen rider but still it made me do this arc) and i may do another one related to this one after finishing some arcs i have and in mind **


	12. World of Illusions

Chapter twelve World of Illusions

_Where am I?!_

_**My world…..like it?**_

_Its so….dark….I don't want to be here!!_

_**Then that means you don't want your own heart**_

_My…...heart?_

_**Your heart has been like this for a long time now……..waiting for that light return knowing he abandoned you**_

_He didn't!! He will definitely come back!! He returned after I thought he was dead!! He returned when I was in trouble!! He'll definitely come back!!_

_**But why wait so much time? He used to return sooner**_

………

_**Your head always says he will come back, but your heart isn't he must be with someone else now**_

_You're wrong!! He wouldn't………..he just……_

_**You think humans are all patient like you little girl? Why wear that diamond around your neck? You should just throw it away**_

_That's his…..I can't throw it away…….its something really important……._

_**Important for him……not to you …..he has ruined your way you used to live……those believes of every comrade is your family has been disappearing slowly because of him…..destroy him lenalee lee**_

_No I………….._

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

On the train Sho felt unease looking at the rest of the team who were doing different stuff, Jin was looking outside with a serious face, Cate was sleeping on Yuji's lap who of course he was completely red as Armstrong was bushing his hair with his winning smile

-_ok first of all the big and tough one is the most narcissus here but friendly, Yuji is the respectful, kind but sometimes tempered swordsman that likes the only girl in the team, Cate is the shy one but serious in the battlefield and finally the leader jin he is………….is……a gary stu….._

Everyone was surprise to see Jin smashing Sho's head to the wall behind him with his leg

-oh sorry sho I though I saw a bug on your face

Said Jin annoyed

-_I…..take that back….HE IS AN INSANE GARY STU!!_

-Oh look its still there--_"think I can't listen to your thoughts!?"_

Said Jin kicking him more times terrifying the entire group

--Some time later--

-finally we are here

Said Cate stretching her arms

-and you got new glasses so disappointing

Said Jin on his head

-you are still acting like if nothing was happening

Said Yuji

-if I worry I won't be able to fight well so……I always try to stay calm

-even if one of your teammates is in danger?

Asked Sho

-…………………but if I get serious I'll get really annoying

-ok be serious then

Said Yuji

Jin hearing this walked to a man who was carrying a barrel of water on his back and punched him on the face, Sho tried to stop him but Jin punched him on the stomach leaving him on the ground

-don't interfere…

The man who was on the ground turned into an octopus looking akuma shooting water at Jin annoying him

-KURAI AME!! (Dark rain)

Shouted Jin throwing thousands of black energy arrows killing the akuma in a instant

-how did you know he was an akuma?!

Asked Yuji surprised

-Because I knew_--"too early to show them that….."_

Answered Jin removing his wet jacket

-hey Jin

-what is……is something wrong with my hair?

Asked Jin surprised to see Cate looking at his wet hair

-well……..the truth is..Diana-san was right about you and ray, you look a lot alike

-huh?

-when your hair is like that……

img402.imageshack.us/img402/3384/kns27wu0.jpg

--One hour later--

The group walked through a road surrounded by farms and trees, the young exorcists could have been enjoying the view if it wasn't that they were completely beat up after Armstrong's rough ways to play

-Cate I got a question…….

-what is it?

-how…….how………

Cate noticed Jin's face was a little red as he looked at the sky smiling

-how what?

-how is lenalee doing?

-what do you mean?

-well you know her right? Does her leg still hurt?

-well I don't know with details but she told me about that once about the fights on Edo and when she fought a level 3 alone and broke her innocence, she now can use her innocence again so I guess she is fine now

-that's good to hear…

-why do you care so much about her……Jin-kun?

Asked Yuji who giggled making Jin's face red

-hey at least I have a gi…….

-have what eh?

Asked Yuji pulling Jin's hair as a vein pop out from the captain of the team's forehead

-nothing now let go of my hair

Answered Jin annoyed with a tear came out of his eye

-just how old are you Yuji? Leave the sempai alone

Said Sho

-sempai?

Asked Jin confused as he got free from yuji

-well you are the sempai here aren't you?

-the most powerful of the group maybe but don't call me sempai, just call me Jin

-just jin?

-yeah since I'm just an elite exorcist I can't be such a show off and besides……since when did the order started this elite exorcist thing?

-we have been in the order for a short period what about you jin?  
asked Cate

-almost two years, I entered the same time as Allen

-and he became a general before you

Said Cate annoying Jin

-so what? Just because he reached 100 percent synchro with his innocence doesn't mean he is so high and mighty I can still kick his ass anytime (sorry but as I have seen in the manga Allen is still too weak)

-we are finally here

Said Armstrong

Everyone stopped walking surprising the young exorcists seeing the town covered in mist and dark houses making it feel like if the town was haunted, Jin looked behind and saw everything else was alive compare to that place

-it seems the town was taken over by akuma…..let's hope we find general Allen's daughter

Said Armstrong

-eh!! Allen has a daughter!!

-didn't you know!? I thought you were one of his best friends!!

Said Cate surprised

-I wasn't here for a year now he has a daughter!! But why the hell would they sent almost a newborn baby with lenalee?!

-well maybe because……….

-those bastards from the higher ranks think they can make a little girl an exorcists at such a age!! How dare they!!

-Jin what I'm trying to tell you…..

-and who the hell was the woman irresponsible enough to have sex with a barely 16 year old boy who has a tragic past but not as tragic as mine!! Wait………if Allen daughter came with Lenalee………………..WHAT!!

-our captain is overreacting

Said Sho surprised looking at jin crying

-lenalee………how could you……….for a damn white hair brat

-she isn't the mother it was a noah called road

Said Cate surprising Jin

-oh so because I didn't like her she went and did it with him_--"and I thought road was killed by lavi's fire seal in the arc"_

-you'll understand better when we get there

Said Yuji as he walked towards the town so did everyone else

Everyone looked around with caution around the house, Jin closed his eyes trying to feel the precence of anyone but he felt something he didn't want to

-hey

Said Jin as he stopped walking

-what is it Jin?

Asked Cate

-activate your weapons……….now

Said Jin who put on his gauntlets

In a instant the place was filled with level 1 and 2 akuma, all the level 1 akuma shot their poison bullets at the exorcists who dodged the bullets

-lets go everyone!!

Said Jin

-INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!

Shouted the exorcists

-Henshin!!

Called Sho to his stag beetle attaching to his gauntlet

-White Wolf!!

Shouted Jin as his armor attached to his body

Yuji jumped towards the level 1 killing them with his blade easily, Cate's opponents were a green spider akuma and a bunch of monkeys who grabbed her and tickle her all around her body making her laugh but it stopped when Sho cut them in half with his two blades he pulled out from his shoulder guards

-everyone back away!!

Shouted Armstrong removing his jacket…….again……

Everyone jumped behind him as he smashed the ground provoking a earthquake making all of the akuma fall

-well that's all the level 2

Said Jin jumping towards the last level 1 akuma killing it with a kick

-that was easy

Said Yuji

-thanks to my awesome power

Said Armstrong putting on his jacket

-no wonder why komui put you on our team

Said jin on his head

-lets keep up the search

Mentioned Yuji making Jin feel unease and Cate noticed it

-your okay?

Asked Cate putting her hand on his shoulder

-I………..don't feel the presence of anyone else but the akuma

-well………maybe you aren't feeling well and you cant feel her presence

-yeah maybe………

-why are you so worried about lenalee? Do you……like her?

-...

-its alright if you like her, I know you must feel worried

-its not that I like her i……….lo…

Jin didn't finish when he disappeared leaving Cate surprised, in front of her three men wearing tuxedos walked towards her and by experience she knew they were Zokuma

-so its true……there is a spirit power user besides their leader

Said one of the three men

-more Zokuma? Fine I'll defeat you all

Said Yuji making his blade larger

-I heard about the Zokuma……you guys are a disgrace to all spirit power users

Said Sho

-you think mere words will affect us the new elite five Zokuma?

Asked another of the three leaving the group surprised

-new? The previous group was defeated by Jin and the others

Said Yuji

-we are the newest and most powerful Zokuma and you will see why!!

Said the thin looking man with icy blue eyes and black spiky hair as they transformed

The one blue eye man transformed into a black with red gorilla type Zokuman, the one on his left turned into a silver thin mantis Zokuma with drills on his hands instead of his blades and the last one turned into a tall Zokuma with the head of a duck, the body was armored with a strong breastplate, its shoulders were big with big holes and the rest of the body looked like a wolfs

-four against three is unfair

Said Armstrong

-don't worry about us we can take you all down by ourselves

Answered the Gorilla Zokuma charging towards Armstrong and Cate

-Saicho is taking on two of them alright Kariatsu at least we get to fight one

Said the duck face Zokuma charging towards Yuji

-fine with me Duckblaster

Said Kariatsu as it ran towards sho

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

-were I'm i?

Asked Jin looking around the dark place full of weird stuff flying around and he didn't have his armor anymore

-your in the world of the Noah of Illusions

Answered Jin Park appearing in front of him

-I knew this was your work….

img231.imageshack.us/img231/8114/kns1rk4.jpg

img207.imageshack.us/img207/2337/kns2sr8.jpg

Jin removed the black tape annoyed yelling him all the bad words in Japanese, English and Spanish while Jin Park waited him to finish

-ok you're done?

-yeah now I'll kick your ass!!

Answered Jin charging towards Jin Park

-I cant let a exorcist share the same name as I do so I must kill you

Said Jin Park receiving Jin's punch on the face

-good punch but………

Jin saw how Jin Park turned into metal as blood came out of his fist

-KURAI AME!!

Shouted Jin

-FORBIDDEN!!

Shouted Jin Park extending his hand towards the dark arrows coming towards him

For Jin's surprise the arrows disappeared as Jin Park appeared behind him smashing a energy sphere on his back sending him far away but he managed to break

-what the hell happened to my dark rain!!

-I have a power to prohibit five attacks so that's one…..i hope you have more than five

-and my dark flood it's just a stronger version so its also forbidden to use…..now all of my dark attacks are cancelled

Said Jin on his head

-now show me the powers of the exorcists who killed two noahs the same night

Said Jin Park charging towards Jin with two green energy spheres on his hands

Jin was surprised to see Jin Park smash the energy spheres and many giant roots came out from the ground capturing him

-damn it I have to waste another

Said Jin as the Excalibur blades cut the roots

-FORBIDDEN!!

-(censored)!!

-its all over for you if you keep it up like that

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

img522.imageshack.us/img522/835/kns3pn8.jpg

-what the hell!!

-Saicho is your name? well…..you saw you cant beat me with those grotesque forms you guys have turned into…….

Said Sho who got up slowly

-and don't forget us!

Said Yuji who was exhausted and lost his exorcists jacket

-four against one its truly unfair when you have a warring god with you

-I'm no god…….if I was one then Jin would be the ruler of the gods

-damn it……I could defeat some of you but most likely I wont survive a fight against you Stag Bettle

Said Saicho as he ran away

-you gave an incredible finish sho

Said Yuji

-but you did a good part too………now lets go and find Jin and lenalee

Cate looked around the place as the mist disappeared, she found on a corner Aleena who was unconscious and ran towards her

-hey that's Aleena-san

Said Armstrong surprised

-how is she?

Asked Yuji

-what a pretty girl

Said Sho on his head

-she is fine just some minor wounds

Said Cate as Aleena opened her eyes slowly

-e….exor..cist.ss…

-Aleena hang in there we came to rescue you

-Cate……is that you?...

-are you alright?

-its okay……..but….that noah……lenalee…..he has made her……

-made her?

-made her hate and kill…….a person…..the exorcist dad….admires

-An exorcist that Allen admires?

Asked Yuji

-Jin…..why? why does the Noah try to make Lenalee hate Jin?

-they know she…….

--xxxxxxxxxxx--

-your dark attacks, Excalibur sword, pressure cannon are all forbidden……you are a shame

Said Jin Park as Jin was lying on the ground exhausted

-damn…..it seems I cant still fight noah without it……..

-call your armor if you want…….i'll prohibit it

-that too?

-yes but you must do it…….then I can cancel it

-only things when I do them………_ "if that's true I know how to beat him!!"_

-just lay there and let me kill you

-like hell I will take this!!

Jin jumped so high it surprised Jin Park who was ready for his Forbidden attack

-idiot!! You will run out of attacks!!

-oh really!! Take this RIDER KICK!!

Shouted Jin throwing a kick

-FORBIDDEN!!

Shouted Jin Park blocking the attack

-alright then take this instead!! THE ROCK PAPER SICSORS ATTACK!!

Shouted Jin throwing a punch towards his face

-FORBIDDEN!!

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!! (Wolf Meteor Punch)

Shouted Jin shooting many blue meteors hitting Jin Park completely

-damn……you have more than five techniques!!

Asked Jin Park as he got up and wiped away the blood on his mouth

-White Wolf!!

Shouted Jin as the armor appeared

-damn it FORBIDDEN!!

-its useless!!  
said Jin as the armor attached to his body

-damn it!!

-by the way…..those two last techniques were just made up right now

-EH!!

-that was your weakness….i feel like a fool now for not thinking about it

-still………you cant beat me

-lets see about that

-prove it……when you fight her

Said Jin Park as he disappeared

Jin looked around surprised as he saw he was what it seemed like a classroom, he saw a girl drawing a very detailed angel holding its arms around a girl with a heart on her hands

-what a good drawing

Said Jin to the girl who looked back surprising Jin seeing the girl that was actually lenalee

-lenalee!! Thank god your alrigh……..

-remember when you taught me how to draw?...i perfected it much better now it has become a pastime…..this picture…do you know what it means?

-that's……..the girl is you lenalee…..the heart on her hands it's the "heart" the source of all innocence……that angel is…….is…….

-embarrassed to say it right?

-a little……..

-didn't you said before that you would protect me? Always?

-of course I did…….

-but it seems you could do it right?

-what are you saying lenalee? I always….

-Liar!!

Shouted Lenalee surprising Jin

-huh!?

-you lied!! You never returned!! You aren't even the real Jin!! You are just a fake made by that Noah Jin Park!! I wont believe what a fake say!!

-lenalee I'm the real Jin….i came to rescue you

-I wont fall again………that noah has gone too far!! I'll destroy you!!

-wait lenalee!! I'm not lying!!

-INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!

Shouted lenalee as a bright light blinded Jin

-lenalee!!_ "her spirit power has raised!! Even stronger than mine!!"_

Shouted Jin as the place blew up

In the rests of the school Jin came out with some marks on his armor getting up slowly he saw lenalee's innocence was different to her dark boots, they were completely black make from metal and had butterfly wings on the back of the ankles

-a new form……lenalee what happened when I was……

-GONE!!

Asked Lenalee furiously who came from his right side kicking him on the face sending him flying towards a forest

-never felt her dark boots before…..but…..sure does hurt

Said Jin removing his broken head piece

-while you were gone that inspector you hate made me use the innocence when we were under attack and I turned into a parasite type now…….i wouldn't be telling you this like that if you were the real one!!

She answered appearing behind him then kicked him on the back

-if it wasn't for my armor she would have break my back for sure

Said Jin scratching his head as he was dodging many of her kicks

-STOP PRETTENDING TO BE HIM!!

-I'M HIM DAMMIT!!

-LIAR!! HE IS SOMEPLACE ELSE HIDING AWAY FROM ME!!

-that's not true!! I returned to the order some days ago!! When I heard you were kidnapped I came to rescue yo……..

-_**fight her jin**_

-you again my Noah friend!!

-_**kill her…..she is a fake……I made her just for you**_

-for me to kill? Are you an on crack she is indeed lenalee!!

-_**are you sure?**_

-maybe not!! But I know her well!!

-SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM YOU COPY!!

Shouted Lenalee as the butterfly's on her dark boots were moving making energy coming out of them

-lenalee I'm not a copy I'm real!!

-DIE!!

--to be continue--

**DGM THEATHER I'TS MORPHING TIME!!**

**(Curtain opens revealing the demonic komui attacking the male exorcists)**

**Komui: DIE ALL MALE EXORCISTS!! (Shooting missiles from his komurin)**

**Kaze: Some one help!!**

**Allen: he is crazy!!**

**Lavi: he wants to kill us so lenalee will stay virgin all her life!!**

**Komui: THAT'S RIGHT I'LL ELIMINATE ALL OF YOU**

**??: Hold up!!**

**(Chibi Jin, Cate, Armstrong, Sho and Yuji enter)**

**Yuji: we won't let you do this anymore demon komui!! **

**Jin: your terror ends here!!**

**The five: KOMUI LEE!! (Pointing their fingers to Komui)**

**Komui: WHO ARE YOU!!**

**Jin: Let's show them everyone!! IT'S MORPHING TIME!! (Pulling out a power rangers morpher)**

**The other four: RIGHT!! (Pulling out their morphers)**

**(The five transform into the Zyurangers AKA MMPR with the power ranges music)**

**Jin: Red Tyranno Ranger!! Jin!!**

**Armstrong: Black Mammoth Ranger!! Armstrong!!**

**Cate: Blue Triceratops Ranger!! Cate!!**

**Sho: Yellow Tiger Ranger!! Sh……..**

**Yuji: WHAT THE (censored) IS THIS!! (Music stops)**

**Komui: hahahaha wow pretty colors Yuji!! (Looking at Yuji wear the pink suit)**

**Yuji: I DON'T WANT TO BE THE PINK RANGER!!**

**Jin: upps wrong morpher eh?...ok lets do this again**

**(Curtains close)**

**Krony: sorry for the interruption let's continue this Omake**

**(Curtains open revealing the same scene)**

**Jin: Tyranno ranger!! Jin!!**

**Allen: Dragon Ranger!! Allen!!**

**Jin: hey who the hell invited you!!**

**Yuji: your already the main character of the manga and anime get the (censored) out of this fic's main character group!!**

**Jin: you were a main character with me in the previous part get out you had your chance!!**

**Allen: Come on just let me be the green ranger!!**

**Jin: THAS FOR NOT JOINING MY TEAM IDIOT!! (Kicks Allen so hard he is sent flying outside the planet) WE WILL CHOOSE THE GREEN RANGER LATER!!**

**Cate: please no one interrupt this time ok?**

**(Curtains close and reopen again seconds later)**

**Jin: Tyranno Rang…………WHAT THE (censored)!! (Seeing everyone wear the pink ranger suit)**

**Yuji: THIS OMAKE IS STUPID!!**

**Jin: stupid pegausjin making us suffer like this…YOU KNOW WHAT!! GO TO HELL YOU IDIOT!!**

**Cate: but now that were this far on this omake we can't just finish it right now**

**Sho: this guy doesn't have the guts to end this omake right now **

**(Curtain starts to close)**

**Jin: WAIT!! WAIT!! WE WERE JUST KIDDING!! **

**(Curtains open again)**

**Armstrong: let's do it one more time (ripping the costume with his muscles)**

**Jin: ok if this piece of (censored) doesn't go right I'll leave and go film Rise of the Dragon Guyver there at least I will hang around with good actors unlike you noobs**

**Everyone: HEY!!**

**Jin: well I'm really experienced you know……….me being around 16 fics or more the ones some other writers have recruited me **

**Cate: If Jin leaves then I will also leave and I will continue DGM A black parade (catchan you continue it I beg of you!!)**

**Jin: oh yeah that also it seems I have to cut part of my legs now to look shorter now**

**Yuji: nah lets just us some of special effects and you'll look like a shrimp **

**Sho: I got no place to go…….**

**Jin: after finishing this trilogy I'll recommend you for the guyver dragon fanfic **

**Sho: REALLY!!**

**Jin: sure but first let's finish up this stupid omake**

**(Curtains close and reopen)**

**Jin: Tyrano Ranger!! Jin!!**

**Armstrong: Mammoth Ranger!! Armstrong!!**

**Yuji: Triceratops Ranger!! Yuji!!**

**Sho: Tiger Ranger!! Sho!!**

**Cate: Pterodactyl Ranger!! Cate!!**

**Jin: WE ARE!!**

**Everyone: A BUNCH OF PEOPLE IN DIVING SUITS!! (Fireworks explode behind them as they made classic power ranges poses)**

**(Silence dominated the place)**

**Komui:………….you guys suck**

**(The five pull out their weapons and fuse them)**

**The five: SCREW YOU!! (Shooting at Komui blowing him up)**

**(curtains close) **

**Notes**

**Sorry for the random thing in the first page since I was planning on using it two chapters before but I couldn't find it so I discarded the idea but since I found it I felt I didn't need to waste such completed page so I put it now **

**Now that team black flames are five people it reminded me of super sentai when I used to watch power rangers a long time ago but then my older cousin introduced me the super sentai series (which is more violent and is more like watching a live action anime) that's the reason I made the omake about it **

**I was out for some days with a friend in mexico so that's why I took more time to finish this chapter (and I wanted to see lenalee's new innocence in the manga)**


	13. The return of the dark fire angel

Chapter thirteen the return of the dark fire angel

Team black flames looked everywhere but they couldn't find neither lenalee nor Jin, this was making Aleena worried even more

-if we don't hurry that Noah will make Lenalee kill Jin

Said Aleena

-why would they do that?

-you don't know Cate? Hasn't Jin told you before?

-about what?

-about …………

Everyone saw surprised Jin coming out of a portal with his armor damaged, his right shoulder guard was completely destroyed, the breastplate had many cracks, and he was full of injuries

-Jin!!

Shouted Cate running towards him so did everyone else

-what happened?

Asked Sho

-lenalee…..I found her…..but……..

Everyone was surprise to see lenalee coming out of a portal furiously charging towards Jin who got kicked on the chest and was sent flying to a building, he got slowly and saw her in front of him and blocked another kick with his left arm but it was so strong it broke his gauntlet surprising him

-stop it lenalee!!

Said Jin jumping away from her

For jin's surprise lenalee appeared behind him and kicked him on the face so hard he was sent flying even more and crashed on his face on the ground, he got up slowly looking at lenalee who had tears on her eyes

-lenalee…….open your eyes………..I'm the real one…..

-it hurts jin-chan……..it hurts me to do this……..even If I know you aren't…….

-I'M REAL LENALEE!!

-SHUT UP!!  
Shouted Lenalee kicking him on the face

-lenalee stop!!

Shouted Cate as she appear in front of Jin so did everyone else

-cate!? Yuji!? Aleena!! Armstrong-san!! You're here!!

Said Lenalee surprised

-what are you doing lenalee!? Why are you fighting jin!!

Asked Cate

-stop it lenalee-can!! He is the real jin

Said Aleena surprising Lenalee

-wha..t?

-he is the real thing lenalee we are the prove!

Said Cate

Lenalee looked at jin getting up slowly and looked at his black pearl eyes that looked sad staring at her, she wanted to say something but his appearance turned into a akuma making her scream leaving the group surprised

-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LIAR!!

Shouted lenalee running towards Jin kicking him on the chest so hard jin threw up blood

-you try to hide inside that fake skin!! That fake skin that looks like jin!!

-lenalee…………what are……..

-I guess is enough don't you think?

Said Jin Park coming out of a portal as he walked towards the exorcists

-a noah!

Said Armstrong

-my name is jin park noah of illusion and………

Cate was surprised to see the noah holding her hand

-wow what a beautiful girl…I thought that lenalee was the only beautiful exorcist but it seems I was wrong so are you aleena walker

-hey!! Let go of her!!  
shouted Yuji swinging his sword but Jin dodged it

-now now if I were you I would stay away and let me finish jin

-you bastard!! You wanted to leave him injured physical and psychological!

Said Aleena furiously

-so what?! I must kill jin at all costs so move away

Answered Jin who trapped lenalee in a crystal prison so did to everyone else and elevated enough so they could see what was happening under them

-you made….lenalee cry…………..

Said Jin getting up slowly surprising the Noah

-you can still stand?

-no matter how much I get punched…….I'll still get up…I wont give up!! ! I won't stop until lenalee sees me as the real one!!

-its to late…….you don't know what stuff I did to her mind, she is no longer the lenalee you know…….and loved

-loved?...my feelings towards her are to strong to just simply describe it like that

-Jin loves lenalee?_--"and I was thinking he liked me…thank goodness at least I don't have to deal a love triangle"_

Asked Cate surprised

-too bad I have to destroy such feelings but you are a menace to the earl and us

-just for that!? Unforgivable!!

Shouted Jin with anger

Cate looked at his companions who tried to get free, she also saw lenalee who was unconscious

-poor girl……her mind has been twisted……..

Said Jin Park annoying jin even more

-that's it I had it TAKE THIS OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin throwing hundreds of blue meteors

-at your condition those weak punches won't hurt me even if they are in numbers

Said Jin Park receiving the attack but it did not affected him at all as he threw an energy sphere at jin blowing up in front of him

-are you dead now?

Asked Jin Park s looking at the smoke

For the Noah's surprise Jin came out of it with nothing of his armor except the damaged boots and all what's left of the gauntlets, he was breathing heavily but he could still stand

-how!!

-like I said…….I wont go down like this!

Answered Jin as a blue aurora surrounded him annoying the Noah even more

-why wont you die!!

Asked Jin park furiously charging towards him

-because…………I want her to see………..the real me…..

Answered Jin before he was punched on the stomach so hard he was sent back

-I told you that it's too late to save that girl!!

Shouted Jin Park running towards him with his fist closed

-I want to lenalee to see I did what I promised!! I came back!!

Answered Jin as he received more punches

Lenalee opened her eyes slowly and got up on her knees, she saw surprised the rest of her comrades imprisoned like her

-Aleena!! Yuji!! Cate!!

Called lenalee surprised

-lenalee!! You woke up

Said Cate looking surprised at lenalee who seemed as normal as always

-what happened to you guys? Did that noah captured you?

-yeah…….but what happened lenalee?

Asked Aleena confusing the green hair girl

-what do you mean?

-some minutes ago you went berserker…..you don't remember?

Asked Yuji as lenalee started to remember

-that weird dream?

-dream? I bet that noah made some kind of trance to make you believe that

Said Sho confusing lenalee even more

-so I wasn't dreaming?!_--"I wonder who this boy is?"_

-look under you lenalee

Said Cate

Lenalee saw under the transparent crystal prison Jin Park beating up Jin as he stands. Tears came out of her eyes when she saw him

-Jin?...is it truly him?

-yes lenalee he came to save you

Answered Aleena

Jin fell to the ground exhausted and half dead; Jin Park put his foot on his chest laughing like a maniac, as he started to smash it with all his strength. Jin tried to hold the pain looking at the prison where lenalee was and he was surprised to see her staring at him directly at the eyes

-lenalee…….

-jin……I wasn't dreaming……I did all those things to you………even when you tried to stop me……I……i…….hurt you

-its alright……lenalee…….i'm back…as promised

-SHUT UP AND DIE STUPID JIN!!

Shouted the Noah stepping on hi so hard Jin vomit blood

-stop!! Please stop!!

Begged lenalee

-I'm sorry beautiful girl but I cant I'll kill him

Answered Jin Park who had a even bigger energy sphere on his hand

-lenalee has awaken huh?

Asked Jin who laughed a little confusing the noah

-so what!? ITS TOO LATE FOR YOU!!

-not really……I'm still alive right?

-SO!!

Jin Park's eyes widen and backed away when he felt his foot burn when Jin's blue aurora surrounded him

-those your power burn so strong it hurts to be near you!?

-only to the enemy

Answered Jin

-what are you made of!!

-from will!! OMAKI!!

-those meteor punches again?

-SUI SEI KEN!! (wolf comet punch)

Jin park was surprised to see all of the meteors fusing into one comet hitting him on the chest so hard he was sent flying way back

-he threw 100 meteors………into a single point….I cant hold myself If I don't free those brats……damn!!

Said Jin Park getting up slowly as he saw how Jin fell on his knees

-it's my limit……if I could have….more strength…….

Said Jin as he heard the sound of glass breaking

Jin saw on top of him pieces of glass falling dodging them all since he didn't felt like being stabbed to dead by them and everyone imprisoned fell on their feet

-Jin!!

Shouted lenalee as she was falling towards him

-lenalee!!

Jin caught her in his arms as lenalee hold him tightly, she started crying on his shoulder as he smiled and rubbed her hair

-its alright…….I'm here

-I……..missed you…..

-so did I………..a year felt a lot longer….

-I'm sorry……..for doubting you………I'm truly sorry!!

-lenalee………..

-I was deceived because I started to doubt of your return………I was afraid you would leave me….

-after all that we have been trough……..I don't think I can love someone else

Lenalee looked at him with her face completely red as she smiled, Jin saw surprised at the green diamond she had around her neck

-lenalee that's………

-you promised you would come back…….so I kept it with me as promised until you return

She saw as she took it off and gave it to jin

-now I get it

Said Cate who smiled seeing the two holding each other

-what do you mean?

Asked Yuji confused

-since the two are…..you know…..that diamond belongs to Jin's gauntlet so when he left he gave it to her as a safekeeping until he returned……so that special person was jin all along

-it was so simple!! No wonder why komui wanted to kill jin when he arrived to the order!!

Said Yuji

-shut up your ruining the moment

Said Sho

-sorry lenalee but I have to handle that guy first

Said Jin as he separated from lenalee slowly as if he didn't want to do it

-wait….

-what is it?

-I………want to give you this….

Said Lenalee who pulled Jin's face towards her with her two hands

Jin was surprised when lenalee kissed him on the lips (not only him everyone else too), he took a little while to kiss her back and lasted around 30 seconds before jin separated from her slowly

-thanks

Said Jin walking towards his opponent

-good luck

-jin let us handle this now you are all injured and your armor is in pieces

Said Yuji but jin smiled

-wonder why lenalee and that noah were beating me up?

Asked Jin confusing everyone

-well if you don't know I'll tell you the truth………I'm way more powerful that you can ever image

Answered Jin surprising everyone except lenalee

-why bluff when you are about to die?

Asked Jin Park annoyed

-bluff? Just stay quiet as I show you……..why I was called the black devil when I reduced the entire population of akuma in japan to seventy percent in one night and killed two of you Noah

Answered Jin in a confident tone enraging the Noah

-Jin has never acted that confident before

Said Cate

-did he do all that lenalee?

Asked Sho looking at her nervously

-yes………….he gave me that diamond not only as a safekeeping……….he gave it to me so he would get stronger

-stronger?

-that diamond its no ordinary diamond

Said lenalee looking at Jin inserting the diamond on his gauntlet and a light came out of it

-then what is it?

Asked Armstrong

-never heard about the heirs of the 10 clans?

Asked lenalee surprising sho

-you mean the 10 heroes who protect the world from the return of the kirayu clan?! The possessors of the diam………….is that diamond!!

-yes………it's a diamond of the kings

Answered lenalee as Jin smiled when he saw the Noah running towards him

-I DON'T CARE WHAT IS THAT STUPID ROCK I'LL KILL YOU STUPID HUMAN!!

-kaji……………..

-eh!!

-KURAI!! (Dark fire)

Shouted Jin as a giant explosion of black fire surrounded the two

When the fire died out everyone saw Jin park completely toasted, as jin had two wings on his back made out of black fire

-that's the power of the diamond of the fire king…….the treasure of the Mirouko clan

Said lenalee as Jin looked at the noah

-sorry……I didn't wanted to kill you

Said Jin to the noah who laughed

-idiot…………you did it because I used all of my energy on my final attack………you have surpassed the Noah………not because you are powerful…….its because……you never gave up….

-jin………

-funny isn't it?...a noah was named jin so was a exorcist……….what a great fight……….listen……just because you defeated ticky mick……doesn't mean its over

-what do you mean?! What happened to him?

-he is being prepared……to kill you…..even getting stronger with that diamond………you wont beat him like that or the strongest noah's.….neither the earls trump card…..

-what is it?!

-you faced one before didn't you?...that guy GIRO…….before you left the order….

-the overlords!!

-spirit power users who reached gold rank…..fused their blood with ours Noah……… you won't beat the 10 in your state……….get……st….onger………

-hey wait!!

-if you see a little girl noah named Rae………….dont hurt her……….i beg of you……

-Rae……….alright…I wont unlike you noah I don't put the enemies loved ones involved

-thank……..you……

Said the noah before he died

-wow he defeated that noah……..the moment he got that diamond……

Said Yuji surprised

-no wonder why he named the team black flames

Said Armstrong

-the black fire angel is back

Said lenalee as jin extinguished the fire wings

-without the diamond I'm as weak as when I first arrived to the order a year ago…….now I see the difference

Said Jin on his head

--

**DGM TEAHTER **

**All of the kami no senshi characters are watching a kamen rider kabuto episode and they see kabuto fighting against many monsters**

**Kaze: HEY THAT'S KABUTO!! (Looks at Jin) eh? Jin? **

**Ray: pegasusjin gets inspired on many anime including kamen rider kabuto when he writes this fic**

**Lenalee: Especially when he made the insect clan and there are many strong heroes who represent the kabuto**

**Jin: if this kabuto's are strong………that means I'm the strongest **

**(The show changes to the KNS Gold Angel's fist fic)**

**Jin: Ketaros, Heracles and Caucasus……I'll show you all the real power of the kabuto insect**

**Kanda: In the new d gray man fanfic KNS GOLD ANGEL'S FIST**

**Allen: chapter 1 is on now**

**Notes**

**The last omake was just to inform the readers of this new fic I'm doing involving this one (its not a sidestoy because it cant be described as that) also you'll understand the kabuto thing when you read it (KNS means Kami no Senshi)**

**For the ones whose characters don't appear on this fic much don't worry I'll try to add them more for now on**

**Sorry for killing Jin Park so early but they are many noah still!! (he is one of the few noah that have lived in a battle with two chapters since when they fight I usually finish the fight in one chapter)**


	14. Crazy Day On The Order

Chapter fourteen Crazy Day On The Order

img170.imageshack.us/img170/8409/kns28sv9.jpg

img368.imageshack.us/img368/7880/kns29en2.jpg

--Days later--

-hey hurry up guys!!

Said Jin happily at the rest of the team who looked tired

-all this fights are exhausting me really

Said Yuji

-come on one more train and we are back in the order

Said Cate

-it took a lot of time to get here

Said Armstrong

-I've never been in the order…..will it be alright?

Asked sho

-of course if they let a guy like Jin then you'll be fine

Answered Yuji

-why is that Yuji?

Asked Jin who sounded happier than before

-because you aren't a true exorcist you don't have innocence

-so?

-so? A exorcist is a innocence accommodator

-so? What I maybe I don't have one?

-but Jin you…..

-don't have an innocence I know lenalee

-but Jin….

-I'm 100 percent innocence-free!! Isn't that right lenalee?

-right…whatever you say…

-isn't Jin acting a little different than before?

Asked Yuji to Cate

-yeah…….he is acting nicer

-nicer and weirder……..he is so out of character right now

-he is not, he is just like when I first met him a year ago

Answered lenalee making Jin blush

--Inside the train on a small room--

-it's still a surprise to see such a cute girl being Allen's daughter

Said Jin staring at Aleena making her feel a little unconformable

-but when I was taken in the order I was taken inside hebraska and raised in her world for some days which there were 13 years

-impressive so you are just some months old!! And you turned so cute!!

-no!! I'm 13!!

-but here you are not even a year old

-stop it!! Dad was right you are………too weird

-weird?

-but because you are nice and saved me and lenalee from the noah I forgive you

-ok but I just say cute so don't think wrong of me I only love one girl

-I know don't worry

-Jin has become so nice since he was reunited with lenalee!! What love can do is amazing!!  
Said Armstrong removing his jacket again leaving everyone there with their mouths hanging

-oh you just find any excuse to show your muscles you handsome man!!

Said Jin laughing

-handsome!!

Asked everyone else at the same time

-but this is the way to show the beautiful body made out of the results of the training program that has been passed down in the Armstrong for generations!!

-you know I think I should once visit your family and see if all that's true

Said Jin on his head

--Hours later--

Everyone arrived to the entrance waiting for the gate to open while it was making a examination until he saw jin and screamed

-GET THIS GUY OUT!!

Shouted the gate so hard it almost left everyone deaf

-why is that?

Asked Jin confused

-_**SO THERE YOU ARE MIROUKO GUY!!**_

Shouted a voice coming out of the speaker and of course everyone knew who it was

-lenalee……….I'm I destined to be called Mirouko guy for the rest of my life?

Everyone saw how the gate opened itself revealing Komui with four more komurin's pointing all their weapons at Jin

-brother can you at least for once stop doing this!! Leave my lover alone!!

-such strong world like lover………

-_**I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE YOU AWAY!! SO PREPARE TO DIE MIROUKO GUY!!**_

--Two seconds later--

All the komurin's were nothing but scraps of metal as Jin was in front of the horrified Komui

-its useless komui……I can take down komurin's like lenalee now

Said Jin who didn't seemed that mad at komui

-if you're going to get rid of me so you can keep lenalee then do it now!! Or else I might come with something else to destroy you!!

-come on komui lets just get along

Said Jin kindly

-NEVER!! TAKE THIS!!

Shouted komui pulling out a shotgun and Jin dodged the bullets that were actually octopuses

-ara?

-enough!

Said Lenalee kicking his brother towards the heavens

-finally we can enter

Said Cate

When everyone entered they were surprised to see confetti, balloons coming out of nowhere and a big sign saying "Welcome Back" with everyone of the science department and most of the exorcists

-people sure missed us

Said Jin surprised

-is this normal?

Asked Yuji

-this is your party celebrating the first successful mission of team black flames

Answered Reever

-oh so you guys are a team?

Asked lenalee looking at the group

-I didn't tell you before? Well now you know

Said Jin scratching his hair

-welcome back everyone

Said kaori walking towards them with Jordon, krony, and lavi

-good thing you are alright

Said Lavi to lenalee and Aleena

-by the way where is my da……..

-ALEENA!!

Cried Allen hugging his daughter

-where did he come out from!?

Asked everyone there

-dad I'm alright

Said Aleena embarrassed

-BUT I MISSED YOU!! I WAS SO WORRIED

Answered Allen crying so much it looked like two rivers

-thanks guys…..this is…….

-now now Jin don't think this is it!! Let's go and party at the diner!!

Shouted Lavi and everyone agreed

Some minutes later everyone was at the diner eating a gigantic buffet made by jerry and the other chefs as they talked and enjoyed that day, Allen and Kanda where fighting as always while Lavi and Chaoji where cheering for Allen

-they want all the attention eh?

Asked Yuji who was seated with Cate, Takimi, Mizu, Thomas lenalee, yumi and kimiko

-I bet they find any excuse to make a party…..but at least it's better than any of the other organizations I have been

Said Jin

-how many you have been?

Asked Cate

-I've been in the triangle order, shadow claw where I learned my first devastating technique, the Saint Dragon's and the AKCM (Anti-Kirayu-Clan-Movement where he is currently)

-wow that's a lot

Said Mizu

-well I was just for a short period of time with the shadow claw since they were kinda weird in a way since the only thing the wanted was to live in the darkness, the Saint Dragon's well I learned a lot there but they were like monks and their traditions annoyed me as hell so I left

-hey lenalee-chan

Called Cate

-what is it?

-well I just wondered something…..don't you fell a little bad for Jin not telling us about you two sooner?

-that was because I don't like talking about that stuff

Answered Jin whose face was a little red

-Jin is too shy about it that's all

Said Lenalee who grabbed his hand making his face completely red

-by the way……where is kaze?

Asked Jin looking around

-I think he is still in that capsule

Answered Takimi making Jin's eyes widen

-what!? I told you guys to get him out of there in seven days!! It's been almost nine days now!!

Said Jin as he got up and ran out of the place

-upps

Said Takimi scratching his hair

--On Kaze's room--

Most of Kaze's friends entered after Jin who pressed a button which it opened the capsule

-hang on there Kaze!!

Said Jin entering the capsule surprising everyone there

-can more people fit in that little place!!

Asked Takimi with his mouth hanging

In a matter of seconds Kaze came out with his exorcist uniform almost destroyed with many bruises and lastly Jin who tried to close it but some green tentacles wanted to come up but luckily Jin punched them and they returned to the capsule as Jin closed it

-what was that!?

-oh that!? Well thanks to you guys kaze would have end up being raped by a perverted monster that's why I say only seven days

Answered Jin who was breathing heavily

-it was horrible……….

Said Kaze who looked traumatized

-just get changed and lets go back to the party I was still eating

Said Jin

-by the way how inside?

Asked Kimiko and the two stared at her

-you don't want to know

Answered the two at the same time

--Minutes later back at the dinner--

-Jin can you keep this?

Said Reever giving Jin a weird silver bracelet with three pearls

-this is something you should give to your girlfriend not me

Said Jin with a drop of sweat coming out of his forehead

-that is actually something really dangerous and we want you to take care of it

Whispered Reever on his ear confusing Jin

-how come?

-those pears were made by us as a weapon against the akuma but it ended up with another effect instead

-like what?

Reever told Jin in secret on his ear leaving him surprised

-thanks Reever I bet in the hands of any of these little boys it will cause a disaster…no tragedy could be called

Said Jin

-we gave it to you since your know…..your the only one with a girlfriend

Said Reever

-ok I'll protect it with my life

Said Jin noticing that it disappeared from his hands

-ara?

-hahahaha it was easier than I thought!!

Said a boy around 15 with short black hair, brown eyes who had permanent eye bags wearing a science department uniform

-gary give that back!!  
Ordered Reever

-for too long I have been rejected!! Now I got the chance with this to be happy!!

Said the young boy laughing like a maniac as he ran away

-JIN AFTER HIM!!

-ROGER!!

Answered Jin who followed him

-what's going on?

Asked Akemi confused

-can you get the people you believe they aren't desperate?

Asked Reever confusing her even more

At the halls Jin followed the boy who was laughing like a maniac, but for his stupidity he tripped drooping the bracelet and Jin pull him from the white coat

-ok now I'll be taking this

Said Jin grabbing the bracelet

-I'M SORRY!!

Cried gary as he ran away

-well at least this problem is solved I'll put this dangerous thing at the training capsule so no one will dare and ge……….

A vein pop out from his forehead when he saw all of the pearls had disappeared

--In another place on HQ--

-so that's what it is

Said Akemi who was with Allen, Kaori, kaze, Yumi, lenalee, meilin, Miranda and Midnight

-yeah that bracelet posses 3 pearls that are actually pills which whoever swallows one will fall in love with the first person he or she sees of the different sex

Said Reever

-how did an experiment to find a way to defeat the akuma turned into something so random?

Asked Lenalee

-I don't know and Jin is following a little perverted guy so you all girls are in danger

Answered Reever

In a moment everyone heard explosions close to them and saw Gary passing through throwing grenades at Jin who was chasing him

-HEY SOMEONE GET THAT LITTLE BRAT!!

Shouted Jin furiously dodging the grenades

-Midnight!!

Called Lenalee

Midnight used her innocence to grab Gary's leg and make him fall as he hit himself in the ground, one of the pearls fell from his hand and bounced back towards where Jin was about to say something but it got inside his mouth

-oh no!! Someone who isn't a girl cover his eyes!!  
Shouted Reever

-why?

Asked Jin looking at the group

Cate was horrified when she saw Jin staring at her surprised; he walked close to her making her face red

-wow Cate……I never knew you were so beautiful

Said Jin making her face extremely red

-Jin!! Leave Cate alone!! YOUR MINE!!

Shouted Lenalee crying

-she is possessive

Said Allen on his head

-Jin-kun please fight it it's the effect of that pill!!  
Cried Cate as she tried to back away

Cate started to feel confused when she saw Jin smiling like if he tried to hold the laughter; everyone had their mouths hanging when they saw Jin pull out the pearl from his mouth

-I didn't swallow it you fell for it

Said Jin making Cate furious

-HOW DARE YOU!!

Shouted Cate throwing a kick as she was activating her innocence but Jin easily dodged it

-ok I was just kidding ok let me take out this……….

-hey Jin how your doing?

Asked Lavi popping out of nowhere as he hit Jin's back making him swallow the pill

img144.imageshack.us/img144/6494/kns31zd3.jpg

-Midnight….

-huh?

-OH (censored)!! It works get him out of here!!

Ordered Allen to Kaze who grabbed Jin and took him away as Jin stared at midnight

-Midnight…..why didn't I noticed before…

Said Jin confusing Kaze

-no Jin you…..

Everyone was surprise to see Jin throwing kaze far away as he walked towards Midnight and grabbed both her hands

-I don't know if it's true or not I never seen you so beautiful…..I think I'm in love

Said Jin making Midnight nervous

-Jin…….Jin you're…….

-I know you have a crush on Kanda but I don't care I'll even force you to marry me right now!!

Said Jin grabbing her and took her away with him

HELP!!

Shouted Midnight leaving everyone surprised

-she can shout!!

Asked everyone there

-IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I CAN TALK LOUD OR NOT SAVE ME!!

-that Jin mou!!

Said lenalee activating her boots

-KANDA SAVE ME!!

Cried Midnight

In an instant kanda came out in front of Jin who looked a little confused

-are you going to stop me?

Asked Jin who looked angry

-leave her alone……..now..

Said Kanda in a cold tone pulling out mugen

-ALRIGHT IF YOU ARE GETTING IN THE WAY OF ME AND MIDNIGHT YOUR DEAD!!

Said Jin who charged towards Kanda still holding Midnight

-stop it Jin this is stupid!!

Said Lenalee getting on his way

-ara?

Asked Jin who stopped confused

-Are you normal now?_--"the effect is gone?"_

Asked Lenalee confusing Jin

-normal how? I'm always normal

-weren't you going to force someone to marry you?

Asked Kaze who had a giant bruise on his head

Jin noticed he was still holding midnight who had tears on her eyes

-your mean…..Jin-san…I thought you were nicer….

-EHHHHH!!

--Some minutes later--

-I'm sorry midnight….its my fault for not spitting the pill faster

Said Jin embarrassed as he scratched his hair

-its ok……._--"sorry for reacting like that since it's the first time someone does that to me…even if it was really cute for real"_

Said Midnight whose face was still red

-and sorry lenalee!! Really I tried to stop it but it was uncontrollable!!

Said Jin bowing to lenalee who was still mad at him for being a two timer

-so the pills only work in a small period of time so there is no problem if that gary has them

Said Allen

-well that's the problem……..that was the short period pill……..the two are more extendable…….

Said Reever leaving everyone horrified

-for…..how many time are we talking about?

Asked Jin nervously

-One is for a entire day…which is enough for gary to screw up the life of one of the girls here…….and the last one……its forever

-for a day a pervert could take advantage of a girl…….forever it's a problem too

Said Yumi

-if Jin would take the pill for eternal love and looks at me………..he will be in love forever with me

Said Miranda on her head

-forever eh? With Allen kun that would be nice

Said kaori on her head

-Jin would ignore the fact that I'm just 13 and go out with me

Said Meilin on her head

-this is a perfect chance!!  
Said the three at the same time on their head

-I got a bad feeling

Said Allen looking at the three girls

-oh by the way……if one of you for some reason tries to use this chance to get a hold of the pills……..I'll burn you no matter what gender you are

Said Jin as black fire came out of his hand scaring the girls

-but I bet no one would do that

Said Jin kindly

-yeah no one would do that…or thinking about it

Said Kaori annoyed

--On the diner--

The party was still on as Gary was looking at the female exorcists with a perverted smile

-lets see….Rossete is good looking……..so is Jordon, Aleena, Lin but I think lenalee would be the best choice so I wonder where she is

Said Gary as he thought of lenalee

-what did you say!?

Asked Jin furiously appearing behind Gary scaring him

-damn that Jin getting in my way between lenalee and I!! If only you wouldn't exist!!

Shouted Gary pulling out more grenades as everyone there looked at the two confused

-if I wouldn't exist then this fic would had never been made and you wouldn't have ever existed you one chapter OC!! And that's not it you dare to use almost a impossible but still dirty tricks to take lenalee away from me like if it was some kind of Mexican TV Drama!! (I've seen some before)

Answered Jin as fire came out from his hand

-what's going on?

Asked Akira to Kurosaki

-I don't know but should we help Jin?

-nah lets just stand here and watch

Gary threw two grenades at Jin but he kicked them towards the sky blowing up on the air leaving no one in danger

-you stupid perverted idiot!!

Said Jin running towards Gary who covered himself with his hands

It took only ten seconds to leave Gary on the floor completely beaten, as Jin left the place without saying anything

--On the science department--

-that was easy

Said Reever

-I got the two left luckily he was too slow to make a decision

Said Jin who seemed proud for stopping that perverted boy who was targeting lenalee

-I have to do something fast to get that pill

Said Gary who was hiding

-now I will destroy these capsules somehow

Said Reever

-HEY AKUMA!!

Shouted Gary and everyone looked up

Reever saw how gary took away the pills but when he was about to run he tripped on Jin's left boot falling to the ground the pill bounced on lenalee's mouth leaving everyone with their mouths hanging

-Reever are those pills like bouncing balls? They bounce everywhere

Asked Jin

-forget it cover her up

Said Yumi as Meilin and Midnight covered her eyes with some bandages

-now what? Which pill did she take?

Asked Jin who seemed nervous

-holly (censored)!! It's the one that last forever!! No wait!! I forgot!!

Said Reever horrified as Jin started punching Gary as he took him towards the arc and threw him to Hawaii (fist place I thought of XD)

--Some time later on lelanee's room--

Everyone was resting for all that commotion as Lenalee was lying on her bed still with the bandages on her eyes

-Reever and the rest of the science department are checking if the pill you took was the one for one day or the other one….

Said Jin who was on a seat close to the bed

-hey Jin…

-what is it lenalee?

-if it was ending up being the one forever….would you let me see you?

-well I………….don't know…

-what do you mean?

-well you know……It's hard to decide really, we are too young and…..well you are still young to just love one person….maybe…..

-so…..your saying that you don't truly love me? You just like me as a girlfriend but nothing else?

-no!! Its not that…it's just……hard to decided…would you do let me do that if I was the one with the pill?

-………of course……because I don't see you just like someone I like and would hang out for a little time

-………..sorry……

-don't worry its no wonder

-what do you mean?

-I bet you like other girls now that I'm not the only one here

-no lenalee I don't like anyone else

-how about Cate? I heard you always flirt with her when I was away

-well I……..

-don't worry Jin….I also heard she owes you a date

-its not what you…..

-don't worry; you can do whatever you want you are "young" So you can't take our relationship so serious

-lenalee!

-what? I'm just saying the truth

-Hey good news!!

Said Kaze entering the room and immediately felt a aurora of the two making him feel uncomfortable

-what is it?

Asked Jin who sounded annoyed

-well the pill she took is the one for only one day so she will be alright the other one got destroyed already

-that's good

Said Lenalee removing the bandages

-hey wait leanalee!!

Said Jin who immediately put himself in front of Kaze but he noticed she had her eyes close

-like you I will pick the one I want to like for the rest of the day

Said Lenalee who walked towards the exit but crashed on the wall

-you can't do anything if you can't see

Said Jin who sounded worried

-since when did you care about me?

Asked lenalee annoyed who managed to leave the room

-its not that………damn it

Said Jin who punched the wall beside him

-what happened?

-well………Why should I tell you!? You don't even like girls

-OF COURSE I DO!! I just haven't found one I like

-alright……she thinks I don't truly l……lo….lov…..

-lover her

-LET ME SAY IT BAKA!!

Shouted Jin punching him on the face

-oh that's it!! Just because you are my friend I won't forgive all the punches you have given to me!!

-ok sorry…..

-well you know it's still dangerous for her to go out like that specially……

-especially what?

-when………everyone found out about this….so………

-It can't be!!

-yeah………all the finders, guards, science department personnel, officers and exorcists who like lenalee and are more than you can imagine……will go after her

-WHAT!! I can't let that happen Kaze!! Help me out!!

Said Jin grabbing the gatekeeper

-ok I'll call for the keeperangers for help

-keeperangers!!

-well like you guys from team black flames we have our own super sentai team

-copycats…

--On the halls--

Lenalee tried to walk with her eyes closed as she heard like many people were running behind her

-who is it?

Asked Lenalee

She didn't knew that those sounds were coming from many male personnel of the order who wanted to date her, for their surprise Takimi, Yumi, Mizu, Thomas and Kaze appeared in front of them wearing super sentai customs

-who the hell are you!?

-Keeper Red!! Takimi!!

-Keeper Blue!! Kaze!!

-Keeper Pink!! Mizu!!

-Keeper Green!! Thomas!!

-Keeper Yellow!! Yumi!!_--"stupid takimi why making me do this!!"_

-WE ARE GATE KEEPER SENTAI!!

Shouted Takimi

-KEEPERANGER!!

Shouted everyone making classic super sentai posses as a explosion came out in front of them sending all the people flying

-hey isn't the explosion go behind us and not in front? That's dangerous

Said Mizu who was still on her pose

-I know but I arranged them to be in front so we could take care of them easily

Answered Kaze

-SEMPAI YOU ARE A GENIOUS!!

Shouted Takimi hugging Kaze

-idiots

Said Yumi leaving the place

--Outside--

Lenalee was seated on a tree thinking what Jin said to him

-you idiot……..why are you just too honest?

Asked Lenalee on her head

-lenalee!!  
Called Sho who was wearing a exorcist jacket

-sho is that you?

Asked lenalee kindly as the young Stag Beetle Warrior walked towards her a little curious

-are your eyes okay?

-yeah….thank you

-what are you doing here alone? I didn't saw you on the party

-sorry…..some stuff happened

-lenalee…..I heard what happened about that pill thing I'm not stupid

-sorry…….

She said who sounded sad leaving Sho nervous

-no!! I'm not trying to make you open your eyes or anything its not that I don't like you!! In fact you're the prettiest girl I ever seen in my life and………

Sho stopped when he noticed he had said far to much, lenalee smiled at him and put her hand on his head

-you are so cute, thanks you're the second person who says I'm pretty……unlike some other people around who care about my body……

-the first is Jin right?

-lenalee!!

Called Jin who was at the entrance and was exhausted after so many running

-Jin……..

-well better go, I'll leave you two alone….remember lenalee…….he is a good person no matter what

Said Sho as his electronic stag beetle appear on his hand and walked away, Jin ran as fast as he could and sat down in front of her

-lenalee I wanted to talk to you

-what is it?

Asked lenalee who sounded a little mad

-well I……….I can't let you see anyone else face!

Said Jin who sounded as mad as her surprising her

-what do you care who I look?!

-I do care because I'm not letting anyone see yo……

Jin saw Gary appeared behind him but Sho used his Stag Slash sending him flying away

-thanks sho as I was saying I wont let anyone see you or you show your face only me

-you don't get to chose who I want to see

-of course!! Because your mine!!

Said Jin surprising lenalee making her blush

-I'm…..what?

-you are the only one for me I might sometimes doubt that we are too young for something serious but I don't care…..I really don't care..

-Jin…….

-before someone else sees you for this entire day…….can…..you let me……be the one you see?

Asked Jin who was embarrassed and his body shacking

-ok…….

She said opening her eyes slowly as Jin waited for lenalee to make an exaggerated reaction but they just stared at each other

-nothing happened…

Said Jin confused as lenalee kissed him on the lips and he kissed back and separated some time later

-silly I don't need a pill to fell in love with you

-really?

-of course…..stupid Jin

She said wrapping her arms around him

-but……I'm your favorite stupid Jin right?

He said holding her tighter

-you are the only one…

--xxxxxxxxxxxxx--

A group of level 3 akuma looked at the remains of the two elite members of the new elite five Zokuma who were killed by Sho

**-wow whoever did it he was strong**

**-lets inform the earl **

One of the level 3 who was behind was killed in a instant surprising the rest who didn't last long before they were turned into pieces by a man

img383.imageshack.us/img383/4576/kns30mv1.jpg

--

**D Gray Man Theater 1 **

**Cate, Kaze, Yuji and Jin are watching KNS Gold Angel's Fist on Tv**

**Yuji: damn so it seems I'm with the order and you are my enemy Cate**

**Cate: well I just hope I don't die since that fic has a murderous feeling **

**Jin: Caucasus……….**

**Kaze: but I won't die that easily I'll destroy all of you traitors' buajajajajajaja**

**Cate and Yuji: he is so out of character**

**Jin: Caucasus………..**

**Yuji: are you okay?**

**Jin: I'm just trying to remember the name of the golden warrior of the black order you know in chapter 2 it's mentioned**

**Cate: why are we doing a second omake about this anyways?**

**kaze: because the writer has nothing else to write about but informing about the new Kami no Senshi fic since maybe almost nobody liked the first chapter being too complicated to understand or simply he cant do omakes over there because it's a more serious fic than this one **

**Cate: but that fic has nothing to do with this one maybe that's why and I found it interesting**

**Jin: oh it does it has most of the characters but it will be different like instead of being in this weird fictional time the other is in our modern times and Cate works in a restaurant where the owner is Komui and……..and……. (Starts crying)**

**Kaze: what the hell!?**

**Jin: LENALEE REJECTED ME WHEN I PROPOSED TO HER!! **

**Yuji: auch that sucks**

**Cate: at least you have her here**

**Jin: Oh your right!! She only rejected my proposal of marrying her so I can still have chance!!**

**Cate: wait she is barely 17!!...and 16 in the manga and anime….**

**Jin: lucky me in Golden Angel's Fist she is 18 and I'm 24**

**Everyone: WHAT!!**

**Jin: kidding I'm 19 **

**Cate: I got a question?**

**Jin: which is?**

**Cate: what could have happened if you would have been a butterfly instead of a kabuto?**

**(Jin thinks about it a little)**

**Jin: I would have shot myself but first I would have killed Pegasusjin but first I must kick the (censored) out of those four guys who appeared in the end of the chapter so if you excuse me (a mechanical red kabuto flies towards Jin who grabbed it)**

**Jin: Henshin!! (Transforms into fire kabuto and leaves)**

**Kaze: and leaves us here wondering what will happen to this fic**

**(curtains close)**

**Notes**

**This chapter was inspired by a ranma ½ episode**

**It seems Aran still kicking and turning more powerful every time he appears (sorry but he is my favorite Zokuma but sooner or later I have to choose what will happen to him)**

**I was planning on making a second Omake but if I do I'll run out of them so I'll save it for next chapter **


	15. House Arrest?

Chapter fifteen House Arrest!?

--Some place in Mexico--

-why I'm I doing this?

Asked Jin hiding on top of a tree looking down nervously

-where are you exorcist!!

Asked a giant man eater plant Zokuma who was looking around not knowing Jin was on the tree beside him

-I guess now……..Yuji!!

Shouted Jin

For the Zokuma surprise all the trees around him were cut and where going to fall on top of him if he haven't stopped it with his many tentacles, Sho used his Stag Slash to cut the tentacles and lastly Jin jumped off the tree with his Excalibur blade on his right elbow and stabbed it on its head killing him instantly

-it's over at last

Said Jin

--Minutes later--

-I couldn't believe your sword could cut those trees easily it was great!

img501.imageshack.us/img501/7671/kns32hn4.jpg

on the diner of the Hotel, Cate and lenalee were waiting for the three to return

-they left 10 hours ago to take care of that Zokuma and they haven't returned

Said Cate looking at lenalee who seemed worried

img248.imageshack.us/img248/9606/kns33sf5.jpg

img182.imageshack.us/img182/6416/kns35ko5.jpg

-overprotecting me again?

Asked Jin kindly

-sorry………you know how I am

-it took us 10 hours to eliminate that thing, luckily no one got hurt_--"except Jin who was eaten by that thing and managed to get out"_

Said Sho

I guess we will be staying here for the night Komui will open the door of the arc at the place we arrived at 10 am tomorrow

Said Jin as went towards the receptionist

-como lo puedo ayudar? (How can I help you?)

Asked the receptionist

-queremos tres cuartos porfavor y una privada para dos personas (we want three rooms please and a private one for two people)

-Jin talks Spanish?!

Asked Cate surprised

-of course I lived in México for some time when I was in the triangle order maybe I talk way better Spanish than in english

-aqui estan las llaves eso sera…….(here are the keys that will be….)

The receptionist saw the symbol of the order on Jin's jacket and didn't say anything else

-gracias por su entendimineto (thank you for you comprehension)

Said Jin as he walked towards his friends

-ok here's your key Sho, Cate and Yuji

-what about you two?

Asked Cate

-I'm afraid of the dark so lenalee will stay on my room

-what a lame excuse

Said the three on their head

-its not like we are doing 18 and up stuff we are still young for that

Said Jin

-besides we are used to sleep together

Said lenalee

--Some time later--

The entire group was in their rooms. Sho was already sleeping, Yuji was thinking of someone as he was lying on the bed so was Cate. On lenalee and Jin's room, lenalee was seated on the be reading a book as Jin was simply lying on it

-thanks….

Said Jin who had his eyes closed

-for what?

-for staying with me…..

-I promised you I wouldn't let you be alone at night ever again….

She said closing the book and laid beside him

-……………

-when you were away………did it hurt?

-worse…….but when I'm with you I don't feel much……..

--some time later--

Everyone was sleeping, Jin woke up when he started hearing an annoying sound coming from outside, he got up slowly so lenalee wouldn't wake up and got outside wearing his pants and a white t-shirt

-so you can hear it too?

Asked Yuji who was on the door beside Jin

-yeah…..its like a bird

-its so annoying it woke me up, Cate asked me to check it out

The two arrived at the door where they could the hear the bird making the annoying sounds and they knocked the door

-stupid bird of (censored) making suffer like this….i was having a nice dream and he had to spoil it

-come on Jin it's not bad

-not bad!? That stupid bird doesn't let me sleep

Said Jin annoyed knocking the door

-quien es? (who is it?)

Asked the voice of a man

-so there is someone here

Said Jin annoyed

-damn he talks Spanish…….sorry to disturb you sir but can you kindly make that b………

-que? (what?)

-QUE CALLEN ESE PINCHE PAJARO DE MIERDA CULEROS!! QUE NO SAVEN QUE GENTE QUIERE DORMIR!! PINCHE PAJARO INFERNAL!! (Shut that (censored) bird of (censored) (censored)!! Don't you know people are trying to sleep!! (censored) bird of hell!!)

Shouted Jin leaving Yuji speechless

-I have no idea what you just said but I know it wasn't nice at all

Said Yuji

The door opened revealing a fat man around his 30's holding two revolvers pointing them at the two

-ese pajaro! me lo regalo mi abuelita antes de morir y lo quiero un chingo, no les molesta much verdad? (That bird! Was a gift from my grandma before dying and I love it, it doesn't bother you right?)

Asked the man and the two moved their heads giving the sign no

-si vuelven a tocar el que se va a molestar so you entendido? (If you come back again the one who is going to get mad its me ok?)

-si señor (yes sir)

Said Jin nervously

-horrale chingar a su madre los dos (ok (censored) both of you)

Answered the man closing the door

-……………………..

-……Jin……..your an idiot……

-shut up niño tonto

-what?

-que te calles Yuji

-stop it!

-que pare que?

-stop it I know you can talk Spanish I get it

-y que importa?

-STOP IT!!

-esta bie…….I mean alright I'll stop….geez

-don't ever talk to me in Spanish ok?

-ok ok………….bato mamon

-JIN!!

--The next day--

The group left the continent using the door of the arc and arrived at the order in a instant where Komui was waiting

-no innocence…….just a man eating plant Zokuma

Said Jin as he walked away and lenalee followed him

-I see so then you can rest now

Said Komui but Jin didn't answer

In an instant everyone was able to hear the gatekeeper scream his usual "get this guy out" line leaving everyone there surprised

-damn that gate its getting annoying If it keeps up like this I'll remove him and put someone else in charge

Said Jin annoyed

-supervisor this is no exorcist!!

Said Reever arriving the to place

-what do you mean? Akuma!?

-no sir!! Its only one!...he defeated kanda and Allen alone…

-defeated those two?!  
Asked Jin surprised

-he uses dragon's……that's all I saw

-dragons? Jin could that mean……a Kirayu?

Asked lenalee nervously to Jin who didn't answer

-like that kira guy?! There are more!!

Asked Yuji who was trembling in fear remembering what happened to him and some of his friends when they fought him

-they are 20 but as time passed by only 15 remain but don't worry I'll be back soon_--"there Is a chance that guy might not be a kirayu"_

Said Jin as he left the room quickly

--Outside--

-damn you……who are you!?

Asked Kanda who was on his knees with his mugen damaged

-what do you care? I just came here and you attacked me like a crazy man…..even if at first I thought you were a girl

Said the young man around 18 with long spiky brown hair with black, blue eyes and he was wearing a white polo shirt, blue jeans and black shoes

-what did you say!!

-I'm the one who is supposed to be the anti-social here not you

Said the young man annoying kanda even as he got up and charged towards him

-enough

Said Jin punching kanda on the stomach so hard he dropped mugen and slowly fell to the ground

-damn you…….

Said Kanda before hitting his face on the floor

-what are you doing Jin!?

Asked Allen surprised as he tried to get up

-sorry Allen but kanda is too stupid to understand that he is not a enemy I called him

Said Jin surprising him

-who is he?...is he a heir too?

Asked Allen when he saw a silver with green gauntlet with a purple diamond like Jin's

-he is Rox Draco one of the heirs of the 10 legendary clans just like me possessor of the diamond of the king dragon, now you know why you got so beat up he is as strong as me

Answered Jin

-he is…….as strong as you?

-hey I'm an heir of the 10 clans you think the other 9 will be weak?

-no but………I only have met ray

Said Allen

-why did you have to beat them up idiot?

Asked Jin to rox ignoring Allen

-because they attack me

-you are stronger than them why did you have to take advantage of weaklings?

-WHAT DID YOU SAY!!

Asked the two furiously

-you know me ok its not like if I left them with a permanent injury

-ok ok luckily I called him also

Said Jin looking at his right side were ray and Diana were hiding

-how are things going?

Asked Ray

-First things first

Said Jin pointing at kanda and Allen

-alright I'll help them

Said Ray walking towards them

-ray…..

Said Allen smiling at his friend from the clan Akashi

-ok you know the drill I'll take a second………Hikari..Ne……(Eyes of Light)

Said Ray as his eyes were shinning and in a matter of seconds all the wounds from the two disappeared

-what was that?

Asked kanda surprised

-stupid Yuu did you forgot that Ray has the ability to heal any injury he looks at with his Hikari ne but it can only used once a day

-ok Jin why did you called us?

Asked Rox

-because……I want to…..I have a bad feeling that something big is going to happen and its not about the kirayu……

-idiot we are the AKCM we specialize only on defeating the kirayu not…….

-liar! Our budget is low and we always have to do missions for organizations and stuff if we stay here helping the order we might be okay besides…..its only 3 heirs the other 7 will be alright

-alright alright we will stay for a little while

Said Rox

-and knowing you if you have a bad feeling then its really bad

Said Ray

-what was that?

Asked Jin annoyed

--Inside--

-wow now we have three heirs inside HQ what a honor

Said Reever who was with all the science department looking with the cameras

-they will be helpful since they equal Jin in power……and I thought he was one of the strongest

Said Komui

-we know ray but that rox guy is really scary

Said Lenalee

The three heirs and Diana entered the place were some exorcists, guards and finders stared at Ray and Rox

-what? They are afraid of us because we three are enough to wipe out this place?

Asked Rox making some of the exorcist flinch

-don't say that! That might be true but still…….._--"wow the order has gotten full of exorcists since I left a year ago"_

-still its true ray that's a problem you were okay because you are with me but having three of us will be a problem

Said Jin

-why?

-don't think the people black order upper ranks are as good as komui

Said Jin remembering some inspector

-hey its ray and Diana

Said Kurosaki surprised

-oh your still alive?

Asked Jin surprised

-of course!! I had two lines last chapter!!

-it's that kid from the group of exorcists who were looking for you

Said Ray

--On Komui's office--

-you want these two to work as temporally exorcists?

-not exorcists….supporters sort like mercenaries we need the money sorry komui but we three are as useful as the generals

Answered Jin

-well…..how much?

-I'll handle that you three can leave now

Said Diana sitting on the couch

-diana is the smartest when its about money

Said Jin

-unlike us we are like monkeys when its about math

Said Rox

--Some days later--

-what's going on?

Asked Jin to Allen as he looked at the main hall were all exorcists were gathered so was all the general's Cross, Klaud, Sokaro, Tieldoll and Kazuki

-bad news a village was completely destroyed and half of the finders there were killed

Anwsered Allen

-what were they doing there?

-it was someplace in Germany….if I remember it was in a town called Alchenist

Jin looked surprised and Allen noticed it

-what is it?

-Alchenist…………(censored)!!

Said Jin as he ran towards Komui who was there talking with the surviving finders

-Komui allow me to go over there!!

Said Jin surprising the supervisor

-why?

-because that place……..

-that place what Jin Mirouko?

Asked a voice behind him

Jin turned around looking at the man around his late forties with black hair, a beard that looked like Hitler's, his eyes were like a snake's and could scare everyone and he was wearing a military uniform with the crest of the order alongside his assistant

-oh look who is here Inspector Malcom C. Rouvelier and his assistant Howards Link

Said Cross annoyed

Everyone there was scared at the look of the inspector's eyes and this confused Sho, Ray, Cate, Yuji and Rox

-what's with that guy?

Asked Cate

-he is inspector Rouvelier he is one of the most powerful men in the black order he was sent from the Vatican

Answered Armstrong

-he is really very dangerous……he punished lenalee in many ways when she tried to escape the order when she was little

Said Lavi who looked at the inspector with anger

-he did that to lenalee? And does Jin…….know?

Asked Cate looking at Jin who didn't seemed worried

-what do you want?

Asked Jin who sounded very friendly

-I just wanted to see how you were doing

Answered the inspector with a similar tone

-oh really? Like how I returned and made komui not to tell you guys about me

The inspector stared at him with his fearful eyes and Jin simply looked at him with anger

-we will deal with you later…….pray to our god that you won't be declared a spy of the earl and get executed by the guillotine because of you disappearance a year ago

Said the inspector making Jin laugh

-Oh really!? I wonder if that is possible

-I could send all the exorcists after you and your other two heirs…….you didn't bring them to do an uprising didn't you?

Asked Rouvelier making Jin feel nervous

-uprising? Nah I'm not into the warmongering stuff you idiot

-keep it up you insolent brat, I know you can't defeat the generals yet so they will be enough

-why wont you come and try it yourself? I doubt that one of them would approve that they are very friendly aren't you?

Asked Jin to the generals who stayed quiet

-I wouldn't do it

Said Tieldoll kindly

-If I'm in the mood I might do it……wait I'm always in the mood to beat you stupid exorcist

Said Cross annoying Jin

-If they sent me to take care of your life you better put a good fight as I heard you could be a challenge

Said Sokaro making Jin feel a chill down his spine

-you are too cute to get killed

Said Klaud making Jin feel relieve

-you're my friend so nah

Said Kazuki

-Allen?

-yeah me too I wouldn't

-you see stupid "inspector"?

-they might say that but that's not choice……or they would end up as you

-well if that would have happen then I'll just call all of the heirs and destroy this HQ and then take care of the rest in the Vatican……even if I'm religious and don't like the idea of killing people on a place such as the Vatican

-Is Jin serious?

Asked Lavi surprised

-well if I know him he Is close to be as equal as the general's so if 10 people like him together……..yeah that might be possible

Said Allen nervously

-alright………it seems Its not the time to be talking like that so I'll take my leave…….but first let me tell you something…….the pope itself has sentence you to a house arrest and you will not leave the order until further notice

Said Rouvelier with a big grin as he walked away from the place surprising all of Jin's friends

-that's………why?

Asked lenalee who was shocked

-for what reason it's that?

Asked Jin who didn't like the idea of being like that

-you think this is a game don't you? This is a war ignorant kid, you can't just leave and come back as you please, we must punish those who break our rules of our military weapons

He replied with a smile that made most of the exorcist feel anger towards him

-weapons you say? We exorcists are just weapons?

Asked Jin annoyed

-of course…….you are the sacrifice of this holly war

-that bastard how dare he..…..I'll kill him

Said Yuji who was going to attack him if it wasn't that cate stopped him

-we are Kami No Senshi idiot

Said jin

-Kami no what?

-"Warriors of God" it's a name we call the exorcists in my clan, we who aren't related to them we always feel honored when we fought together with them in the past, we are warriors who protect humanity not weapons of a stupid organization so you better treat us like we deserve and……….

-and?

Everyone there even rox and ray were surprised to see Jin disappearing from where he was and reappear in front of the inspector punching him on the face so hard he was sent flying and crashed on his face

-DON'T EVER FUCKING MENTION ABOUT ME NOT KNOWING ABOUT WAR YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!! YOU KNOW NOTHING!!

Shouted Jin furiously leaving even Rouvelier's assistant link shocked

-wow……….never seen him do that_--"more surprising is that they didn't censored that"_

Said Yuji

-that's the how the old Jin used to be…..punching his superiors on the face when he got mad at them

Said Ray scratching his hair

-was Jin like that before?

Asked Cate surprised

-yep if you think that kanda guy is scary you should have seen him when he was 15, he used to beat up everyone

img139.imageshack.us/img139/6868/kns34fs9.jpg

-scary

Said Yuji, Sho and Cate at the same time

-he did what I would do if I was on his shoes

Said Rox who seemed happy

The inspector saw he didn't lose any teeth nor had any bruises but still felt the pain

-you little!! Attacking a higher rank!! YOU JUST DONE IT!!

-I didn't leave a mark didn't I? Good thing I put some of my spirit power inside you when I threw the punch with nothing of my strength but you did felt it and so don't have any proof or marks or anything that I punched you

Said Jin annoying the inspector who left immediately and his assistant followed

-what a fiasco you just made…….but either way he deserved that

Said Komui

-It seems I have no choice but to stay here for a while…….I don't want to cause any problems komui but can you let my team go and investigate that town?

-……….sure no problem

--Some hours later--

On the science department Armstrong, Yuji, Sho, lenalee and Rox were about to enter the Arc while Jin and Cate were to stay on the HQ

-are you sure you are staying?

Asked Yuji to Cate

-yeah……..I have not choice Jin didn't let me go

-lenalee do something he might do something to her

Said Yuji nervously annoying Jin

-I don't worry Jin is not like that

Answered Lenalee

-yeah so don't worry Yuji I'll take care of her

-why are you telling me that!?

Asked Yuji who blushed

-I don't know I just did is there something wrong with it?

-no……..not at all

-ok good luck guys if I'm correct the ones responsible aren't the akuma or the earl

-why not?

Asked sho

-if you don't find any then we will have to prepare to face something as dangerous as the earl

Said Jin

-ok we will search so see you later

Said Yuji entering the ark and everyone followed

-why keep me here?  
Asked Cate nervously looking at Jin who had a big smile

-I'm bound to this frikking place now so I need someone to share my pain but don't worry if things go bad we'll go and help

Answered Jin

**--**

**D gray man theater the memorial **

**(chibi Jin with all the kami no senshi cast appear wearing all black) **

**Jin: Today since it's been almost seven months since we started this fics I'll make a memorial to all of the people we have lost on this fic (pulls out a paper so long it leaves Jin and everyone surprised)**

**Kaze: wow many people have died I don't remember the list was that big**

**Jin: ok here we go we will start since the d gray man a new translation:**

**Erick….a bastard that tried to kill me in the second chapter rest in peace**

**Shusaku and his other friend also tried to kill me in that chapter….rest in peace**

**The entire town that was turned into zombies by akuma in chapter 5 rest in peace…..**

**Shaun a member of MITHRIL who tried to kill me in chapter 9 rest in peace..**

**Kael a member of MITHRIL that also tried to kill me on chapter 9 rest in peace.. **

**The masked brothers of MITHRIL who tried to kill me and ray on chapter 10 rest in peace…**

**Eliade the akuma, krony's lover who died on chapter 11 rest in peace…**

**Judar, bullet and keniah members of MITHRIL who died on chapter 11 rest in peace….. You know what? I won't say they tried to kill me anymore because there are just too many people ok? Ok I'll continue….**

**Lenalee: poor Jin-chan…..**

**Jin: The people who were killed by Judar's team on chapter 11 rest in peace…**

**Deesha barry who died on chapter 11 rest in peace…**

**Rondo General of MITRHIL who died on chapter 12 rest in peace…**

**The entire 148 dead finders and exorcists on chapter 13 rest in peace…..**

**Kyo general of MITHRIL who died on chapter 13 rest in peace….**

**All the people who died in china when the fallen appeared in chapter 14 rest in peace…..**

**Suman Dark who died on chapter 14 rest in peace…..**

**Batton and the fly knight more mebers of MITHRILwho died on chapter 15 rest in peace….**

**The five exorcists killed by the noah while protecting our home on chapter 15 rest in peace….**

**The Noah's Kora, kimy and Peyro who died on chapter 16 rest in peace…..**

**All the rest of the warriors of MITHRIL that died on chapters 17 and 18 rest in peace (I killed the most)**

**Nataku kirayu who died on chapter 18 rest in peace….**

**Kazan Kirayu who died on chapter 19 rest in peace...**

**Anita-san, Mahoja-san and the crew who died on chapter 20 rest in peace…..**

**Raya the silver arrow knight who died on chapter 21 rest in peace…..**

**Chomesuke the converted akuma who died on chapter 21 rest in peace….**

**Haidarnes Noah of war who died on chapter 22 rest in peace…**

**Jak Noah of friendship who died on chapter 23 rest in peace….**

**Skin Boric Noah of Wrath who died on chapter 24 rest in peace…**

**Jasdebi Noah of Bond who died on chapter 27 rest in peace….**

**Jiro Kirayu who died brutally by roy on chapter 29 rest in peace..**

**The original team elite five of Zokuma who died on chapter 33 rest in peace..**

**GIRO the first Overlord we have fought died on chapter 33 rest in peace…..that's it for the first part now…lets go to the Kami No Senshi list**

**Cate: that's so many people!!**

**Yuji: a new translation was more violent you know**

**Jin: Ok here we go:**

**The entire town's people on Akemi's homeland who died in chapter 3 rest in peace….**

**Akemi's grandma who died on chapter 3 rest in peace…**

**The group of Zokuma who died on chapter 4 rest in peace…**

**The Zokuma who fought on chapter 6 rest in peace….**

**Shin, Sirius and claud kirayu soldiers who died on chapter 7 rest in peace..**

**The two lost prototypes Zokuma who died on chapter 8 rest in peace…**

**The group of finders who dint managed to return on chapter 9 rest in peace….**

**The half rat half wolf Zokuma who died on chapter 10 rest in peace…**

**Kazuma the leader of the insect clan who died on chapter 11 rest in peace…**

**Finally rest in peace Jin Park Noah of Illusion….and lets hope next time we do this we will actually say "Millenium Earl" rest in peace**

**Kaze: damn that's a lot!!**

**Takimi: I heard that Jin killed most of them **

**Akira: and almost everyone was an OC...that means……**

**Cate: some of us might be destined to die……scary**

**(Curtains close)**

**Allen: the numbers of dead people will increase unfortunately **

Notes

This is the beginning of one of the longest arcs (which was made thanks to mangafreak's ideas) I hope you will like it


	16. Kira’s revenge

Chapter sixteen Kira's revenge

On HQ most of the exorcists were on missions while Jin was dying of boredom on the library as he was reading a book about history

-what a lie………..the Trojan War wasn't a myth………neither the continent Mu……or Atlantis damn this books sure lie to the general public

Said Jin throwing the book away

Jin heard someone hit the ground and looked around and saw Cate lying on the floor

-Cate your okay!?

Asked Jin who got up and made a inhuman jump towards her (he was at the other side of the library)

-yeah………a book hit me….it came flying

-it seems the library it's a dangerous place also………you should be careful_--"and I should be careful not to kill my friends"_

Said Jin rubbing her hair

-Jin! Cate!

Called Kimiko

-what is it little princess

Said Jin

-don't call me like that, kimi it's alright…..by the way we need your help

-our help? Why? It's something wrong?

-it's Akira

-Akira?...oh that guy with the black flames and when he goes to level 2 they turn silver?

-yeah him…….he is kinda depressed

-why?

Asked Cate

-he once told me he was feeling weaker since Jin appeared, that even if he is strong enough to defeat level 3 akuma he was nothing against the kirayu

-well what did he expected? He depends on the innocence than himself unlike me

-that's rude Jin!

Said Cate annoyed

-I need help to cheer him up somehow

-so ok I'll help but how?

Asked Jin

-well its simple…….

Said Kimiko whispering the plan on his ear after hearing it he didn't look like he liked the idea

-……………ok I'll do it but this will cost you since you are damaging my pride

Said Jin with a drop of sweat on his forehead

-like what?

-hihihi you will know after it

Said Jin

--Some minutes later--

Akira was eating pasta at the diner and he was surprised to see a small piece of paper hidden in it

-what's this?

Asked Akira who saw it had something written on it

-let's see:

Akira I'm sick and tired of you insulting me using black flames as I do so I have no choice but to kick your ass at 2:23 pm outside HQ and yeah this is a challenge

Signed: Jin Mirouko the one who is the real black fire user

PS: you're gay XD

-Jin wrote this?

Asked Akira confused

--2: 24 pm--

-So you came Akira

Said Jin who wasn't wearing his uniform he had the short gray jacket, black t-shirt with a white spade, blue pants with two belts tied around each leg and black shoes

-I don't know what are you doing but fine I accept you challenge

Said Akira putting himself in fighting position

Jin didn't say anything and charged towards Akira throwing the first punch but Akira dodged it by ducking, he threw a kick at Jin's legs but Jin jumped away from him.

When he fell on his feet Akira was already in front of him and threw a punch at his face and he fell defeated to the ground

-ara?

-wow you are really strong Akira….that punched was too much for me

Said Jin getting up slowly

-oh yeah right!! You let yourself lose on purpose!!

-purpose!! That's not tru…….

-did kimiko made you do this?

Asked Akira annoyed

-eh……….yeah……..I think…….I mean no!!...well yeah….

Akira helped Jin get up surprising the black pear eye exorcist as he accepted the help

-next time I see you like that will be when I truly defeat you

Said Akira

-we will see Akira….we will see

Said Jin confusing Akiar

-aren't you supposed to say I look forward to it?

-look forward to it!? Are you crazy!? Like hell I'll let you!!

--one hour later--

Kurosaki and Caste were talking as the walked around the dormitory until the heard weird sounds coming from Jin's room

-what is he up to Jin?

Asked Cate

-I don't know let check

Said Kurosaki (Kurosaki: hey just call me Jin when the other one isn't around!!)

-you have to be kidding me!!  
Asked the voice of Kimiko from the room

-remember a deal is a deal and yumi is not here to stop me

Said the voice of Jin as the two outside were listening

-what are they doing?!

Asked Cate who didn't sound the tone of their voices

-but………..I never knew you were into this stuff……..doing this to a little girl…

-what!?

Asked Kurosaki with his eyes coming out of his eye sockets

-now you know girl so stay still as I get yo………

-no please…….don't look at me like this!!

-JIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT GIRL!!

Asked the two entering the room

Jin and Kimiko were confused as they were playing with what it looked a video game and she had some stickers on her forehead

-what are you doing?

Asked Kurosaki

-nothing………I'm just looking at her expression of defeat every time I win

Said Jin

-what do you mean?

Asked Cate

-Jin's condition for helping was for me to play with a new machine made by his friend from the triangle order something called videogame……and its stressing when he is always beating me

-and every time she looses I can put a sticker on her forehead that has a letter and I must beat her until she has written "Kimiko you are one of the cutest girls I ever seen but you still suck so much and I Jin rule"

Said Jin

-videogame? Can I try?

Asked Kurosaki who looked curious at the device way out of their time

-sure, this is kinda sophisticated game I bet someday it will be the thing kids will play on their houses all the time and their mothers will get mad at them and order them to study

Said Jin

-nah that will never happen

Said Cate

_--Some years later--_

_The reincarnation of Jin on the year 2008 is playing with a ps3 with the reincarnation of Kurosaki _

_-JIN!! STOP PLAYING WITH THAT THING AND STUDY!!_

_Shouted the voice of a woman_

_-LATER MOM!!...geez..i wonder how people were some years back about this_

_--Returning to the past--_

-I win again!!  
Said Jin annoying kurosaki

-you were lu………

Kurosaki stopped when Jin put a sticker on his forehead

-OH THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!!

Shouted Kurosaki furiously with flames on his hands and his eyes

-BRING IT!!

Said Jin with black flames on his hands

--a fight between two fire users that burned most of the HQ on the process later……and if you wonder why I did this? Well I was just too lazy to write the fight buahahahahahaha I'm so evil!!--

-is that all!?

Asked Kurosaki laughing nervously as he was trying to get up from the grass of outside the HQ

-you suck

Said Jin

-what!!

-I said you suck now GET OUT OF HERE!!

Said Jin snapping his fingers which provoked a explosion sending his opponent flying

-you copied his own move…….

Said Midnight who was looking at the fight

-I always wanted to do it myself

Said Jin scratching his hair

-you guys………….are crazy

Said Cate looking at the fires coming out of the HQ

-oh well since we can't be here then there is no choice don't you think?

Asked Jin confusing Cate

-what do you mean?

-remember you owe me something?

Asked Jin to Cate whose face was completely red

-eh!? That!?

-yeah lenalee wont mind so don't worry

-what does she owes you?

Asked Kimiko

-nothing…….just a date with me

-A DATE!!

-what? Friends can't go out and have fun? Are you okay by going today?

Asked Jin making Cate blush a little

-well……alright….

-ok then, around what hour?

-well…..in one I guess

-ok then see you at the entrance

-but aren't you in house arrest?...

Asked Midnight

-I just say I was scared of the fire and ran away

-lame excuses again……

Said Cate on her head

--One hour later--

img231.imageshack.us/img231/9406/kns36ob1.jpg

--On the town--

Jin and Cate were walking around checking the stores where Jin had to buy here a lot of crappy stuff like little bears, cute key chains and specially more than 20 gift-shop pens because she asked for them nicely and she looked cute doing it, it passed around two hours and they started looking for a place to eat lunch but unluckily after looking for an hour most of the places were bars with many adults of course Jin could enter but Cate was still 15 (sorry girl you haven't age in this fic)

-I heard there was a place close, kurosaki and Kaori recommended it for people who aren't going out and go just for good Italian food, milkshakes and relaxation

Said Cate

-I wonder why is not recommended for couples?

Asked Jin

-the place is called angel hide…….and we are close to it

-weird name…….

-ok lets go

Said Cate wrapping her arms on Jin's right arm surprising him

-come on lets go_--"oh now you know how it feels to get flirt" _

She said making Jin feel a little nervous

--Some minutes later--

-no wonder why it's called like that

Said Jin whose face was completely red as the two were drinking their milkshakes on a table for two

-so you are not a flirt just a nice guy, good thing

Said Cate laughing

-of course I am, I don't flirt with you I'm just to honest so if I say that you look really good I mean it

-thanks

She said scratching her hair as she laughed

-welcome to angel hide what are your orders?

Asked the waitress

Jin tried to smile and say what he wanted but the young waitress around 19 or 20 with black long hair, blue eyes who was wearing a very sexy Gothic Lolita dress so did all the rest of the girls who worked there were young and pretty as her couldn't let him say anything

-I w……wa…..wa..n…

-For me a small pepperoni pizza and for him spaghetti with shrimp, and three small pizzas one pepperoni, cheese and one with sausage _--"never seen him eat that much but he told me earlier that he was really hungry"_

Said Cate surprising the waitress

-that's a lot of food……do you eat that much?

Asked the waitress surprised making him feel very unease for her cute voice

-…..aa…yeah…..I guess…._--"I'll definitely wont take lenalee to this place she will kill me!!"_

Said Jin whose face was completely red

-oh such a cute pretty boy you are

Said the waitress making him even more nervous

-I didn't knew you were so shy Jin

Cate said making him almost faint

-Jin is your name eh? Ok I'll take a little while so please be patient

Said the waitress as she walked away

-...

-and I thought you were a cold blooded warrior who sometimes is nice and that made lenalee fall in love with you somehow

-cold blooded?...people are sometimes cold……..its part of our nature to act different I'm just like you a normal human

-a nice normal human

-thanks…Cate….your one of the few people who have said that…..I sometimes feel that people think of me as just a fighting machine…….a emotionless person

-………..now I know why you got angry when the inspector called us machines of war

-and I punched him for daring to molest lenalee….that bastard made her suffer a lot when she was just a little kid who needed her brother….

-lenalee…….I always wondered about you two how you got …...you know together…

Cate said making Jin giggle

-isn't that question supposed to be for lenalee and not me? I'm a guy and I can't tell the thing as lenalee

-well I just want to know since there is time before the food to come and I might be interested how a guy tells such a story

-well………alright but I don't like to tell a lot about my personal life so……..you better hear it clear since I wont repeat it again

-ok I will

-ok……..but how should I start?

-like……when did you meet lenalee?

-oh that? Well the first day I arrived to the order it was with Allen who I just happened to find him and saw timcampy with him so I knew he was related to the order but he was a newcomer like me, as you know all of the new people for some reason we are always confused with the enemy by the gatekeeper

-yeah tell me about it…..

She said remembering when she arrived with Yuji

-in our occasion stupid Yuu attacked us, I overpowered because he was so sure of himself that his sword could defeat a spirit power user like me in match and when I took him unconscious to the HQ, when I was going to mention something about it I was hit by lenalee's clipboard

-I heard that even if it doesn't look like much lelanee's clipboard hurts

-yeah………she looked so cute……..oh wait I'm I guy I can't say that!

-of course you can! Guy or girl its just a word so don't feel embarrased

-oh well……she was really nice to really……she took care of my wounds when I was injured, she helped me a lot when I was asked a lot of personal questions by the order when they found out I wasn't a innocence accommodator….to let me In I needed to reveal a lot of my secrets and she supported me….all the missions I went with Allen or Kazuki she was always there…

-she is truly nice…I never knew a girl like that nice existed, she is one of my best friends…I'm glad you only talk good things about her

Said Cate making Jin smile

-lavi, kazuki, kanda, Allen and I were the only exorcists around her age…...it's surprising that Komui picked me to be with her….

Said Jin surprising Cate

-he picked you!?

-well since for some time he had a grudge against me just because I went out with her on a date he has never stopped using his komurin's to kill me even if he has always has begged me to protect lenalee with my life

-wow tough big brother he is and I never knew he would let anyone go out with her

-yeah, after we went looking for general cross well……..I forgot if I was the one who declared to her…or she gave me no choice

-she gave you no choice?

-before forging team cross we two had a discussion……..when she and Allen were kidnapped by the noah road on a mission of a rewinding town and I went to rescue them I tried to save a akuma road made self destruct knowing I wouldn't make it I still tried to and she pulled me away just a second before………and even so I shout at her and of course I got what I deserved……..my first slap on the face by a girl

-lenalee doing that………you must have been an idiot to do hurt her like that

-so I'm not the only one who thinks that…….well since she didn't talk to me for a while she scolded me for a while since she believed that I didn't want her to fight along side me when she was actually confusing it with me trying to protect her…..

-how did you make it out?

-MITHRIL……a group of spirit power users who were after my diamond of the king of fire started many attacks on us, went we got attacked by one of their most powerful warriors she kinda forgive me when I told her I tried to protect her and nothing else….but still didn't knew the reason why

-you made her wait after that!? Jin you were supposed to tell her that moment!!

Said Cate getting up from her seat surprising Jin and everyone there started at them

-Cate…..sit down…..

Said Jin and Cate noticed that she talked too loud and sat down embarrassed

-i was going to tell her but a guy the one I told you who attacked us interrupted the moment but after that she started to talk to me again until after a worse attack from the masked brothers of MITHRIL alongside ray we defeated them and lastly since lenalee still wanted to know I was…….too shy to tell her

-too shy? Before going to this date I wouldn't have never believed you saying that

-but she pressured me too much because she felt that I thought of her as a burden……..so I just declared to her and she was surprised and she told me that she felt the same way

-how cute!!

-don't say that!

-here's your order

Said the waitress as Jin looked really happy

-thank you miss ITADAKIMASU!!

Said Jin grabbing the pizzas

--1 minute later--

-wow the food is really great!

Said Jin finishing the spaghetti leaving Cate with her mouth hanging

-lenalee told me you were someone who eats three pizzas in a minute….but you managed to take the pasta too!!

-broke my record I guess…….

--Some time later--

On the way back to the order Jin and Cate walked through the forest were she got kidnapped by the Zokuma and he fought against Aran and his other two comrades, Cate saw he suddenly stopped walking

-was this day boring?

He asked looking at her

-no! Not at all!! It was fun thanks Jin you even bought me a lot of stuff even if I begged you for it

-it's alright…..your a good friend

-thanks……….I never knew you were going to pay that big bill by yourself

-I invited you so it's alright

-you are really nice thanks…

-thanks again? I said it was okay Cate

-but I……..

Jin smiled and put his hand on her head rubbing it gently making her face red

-you're a nice girl Cate…….I hope the one you love thinks the same thing

He said making her feel nervous

-The one…..I love?_--"does he know?! Did he found out!?"_

-he is sure lucky……..if I had met you before lenalee.…..

-wait Jin!! You aren't saying just for saying it!! Right?!

-sorry……..I'm getting old and I'm saying random stuff

-you're not old! Your 18

-19

-eh?

-I'm 19 I lied about being 18

-19? Wow……you're older than Yuji

-so it really is him

-you knew!!

-of course why did you think I invited you to a date?

-to find out?

-yeah…….good thing it's him he is a nice guy….

-I……

-hey what are you guys doing!?

Asked Kimiko who was with Akira

-oh we were just heading back

Said Cate who tried to calm down from that talk

-Komui is looking for you he doesn't know you are out so let's go quietly

Said Akira but Jin felt something

-you can go on ahead don't worry

Said Jin

-why?

Asked Cate

-I need to do something quick please go on ahead

He said kindly

-ok see you there

She said who didn't sound very convinced

When Jin was alone he turned around as black fire came out of his hand, it was Kira the kirayu that attacked the order with his three warriors leaving many exorcists wounded

-your back for a rematch?

-I can't let you live anymore I will use all my power to leave you in ashes!

-ashes?! You can see I have my diamond back so let's see who is going to turn the other into ashes

-RAGING FLAMES!!

Shouted Kira throwing flames that took the form of a dragon

-KAJI KURAI!! (Dark fire)

Shouted Jin countering it with his own black fire

The two attacks provoked an explosion so powerful it destroyed all the area, Cate, Akira left Kimiko where she was and ran towards the place and they saw surprised Jin wearing his white wolf armor as he attacked Kira with his hands full of black flames on mid air

-SO THIS IS YOUR BEST ITS SO DISSAPOITING!!

Shouted Kira throwing many fire balls at Jin who sent them away with his hands but for his surprise Kira appeared behind him

-FLAME TEMPEST!!

Shouted Kira grabbing both his hands and hit Jin on the back so hard it sent him straight to the ground made a huge hole on the ground where Jin was laying on the ground with his armor damaged

-as expected if I use my full force even with your diamond you are no match for me….one blow was enough to beat you

He said as he was surrounded by flames

-he is so powerful……and I'm so weak

Said Akira on his head feeling envy towards the kirayu

-I……….

Everyone was surprise to see Jin getting up slowly, especially Cate when he remembered something it was mentioned by some of the elite exorcist about him

--Some days ago--

On the dinner Allen, krony, lenalee and Cate were alone on one of the tables

-I got a question

Said Cate

-what is it?

Asked Allen

-well….I wondered why is Jin so strong? I mean sometimes I think it's unfair?

-why you ask that?

Asked Krony

-Its not unfair Cate, he trains a lot harder than anyone else here and he has much experience in fighting since he has 4 when he started fighting (and three fanfics to back him up)

Said Lenalee who sounded a little mad at what Cate said making her feel unease

-come on lenalee some exorcists are angry at him because he is stronger than any of us even general cross has been getting annoying since Jin is getting closer to his level

Said Cate

-well you want to know why? We elite exorcists are the only ones who truly know

Said Allen

-does he have something special? Like that diamond of his?

Asked Cate

-no………it's his will

-eh? Will?

-right……Jin hasn't faced enemies that strong these days but a year ago he showed us something really important…..

-something important?

-"no matter how many times you take me down, no matter if you destroy my bones or my entire body is turned into dust I will keep on fighting until I create a miracle" those are his words

Said Allen confusing Cate even more

-never gives up? Create a miracle?

-in the arc… I sometimes regret what we did and say….when the noah ticky mick turned into a demon so powerful none of my sword attacks, none of lavi's swings with his hammer….Kaze's wind or even Jin's punches couldn't damage him……we were desperate, we never thought we were going to survive he was killing us as we were at his mercy and waited for at least someone to come and save us but…….

-but?

-even if his armor was chattered and he was helpless Jin never gave up…….he didn't wait for no one to come, his will was so powerful it saved us all……..he is not powerful because of his physical strength…..is his will so powerful that no one has ever defeated even after loosing a fight he still came back and turned victorious

--Back in the present--

-so this is his will…..

Said Cate

img255.imageshack.us/img255/2381/kns37od3.jpg

-BUT!! I WILL STILL DEFEAT YOU!!

Shouted Jin whose hands were glowing blue

-DIE JIN RAGING FLAMES!!

Shouted Kira

-OMAKI!! RYU SEI KEN!! (Wolf meteor punch)

Shouted Jin

The two attacks crashed provoking a large explosion sending everyone there flying, the light it made was strong enough everyone on HQ and on the town was able to see it and slowly fade out.

Everything close was destroyed as Cate got up slowly and saw shocked Jin lying on the ground with his armor in shreds, he was bleeding and his eyes were still open as he tried to get up and the fire giant that Kira turned into was standing with many wounds

-that bastard……he still rebelled against me when I was way more powerful……what an idiot

Said Kira as he turned back to his normal form

-I'M NOT DONE!!

Shouted Jin who couldn't get up and Kira smiled as he walked towards him

-HOW ABOUT NOW!!

Asked Kira breaking Jin's left arm making him scream in pain

-YOU THINK THIS IS ENOUGH!!

Asked Jin furiously surprising the kirayu a little

-oh that!? Well lets just say I don't like killing someone in your position so next time we fight I want my final blow to kill you so good bye looser!!

Said Kira walking away but he stopped when he saw Akira in front of him

-what do you want? Another beat up?

-no…….your power

-my power?

-you are strong……stronger than Jin, I want your power

-oh so you want to become strong? Alright there is always a place for you in our army

Said Kira who created a portal made out of fire and walked towards it

-get in I give you a three seconds to do it

Said Kira

Akira looked at Cate who tried to help Jin and took a deep breath before entering the portal

-goodbye everyone

He said as last words

**NOTES**

**sorry for taking a little while but I was busy **

**On of the main reasons I started this fics it was because maybe I was unhappy with d gray man I a way, because I see all the time the exorcists being really weak and need someone to be saved in important moments of the manga (like when they are attacked by the noah in edo and Allen comes and saves them, or in the ark when cross came out) and never do anything too save themselves just being beat up by the enemy so when I was doing a new translation I went against that and made them fight and save themselves that one of the reasons why Jin appears on this fics because in the first part (I might had said it before but he was from a saint seiya fic called triangle order and a new translation and kami no senshi is a parallel continuation) he changed a lot and since it was saint seiya OC I took the believes of that story and put them here so now you know why Jin is like that**

**I'm not 19 just to inform you **


	17. Neos

Chapter seventeen Neos

Cate was outside the infirmary seated on a chair beside the door waiting for an answer from the doctors, she felt guilty in a way for not helping him fight Kira and he was left like that not only that Akira disappeared. She had many thoughts on her head as Komui came out of the room

-how is he komui?

Asked Cate who sounded worried as she got up from her seat

-he will live……it's a miracle he survived but……..

-but?...

-he…..can't walk anymore……his spinal cord was tear into shreds….he cant be a exorcist anymore

-no……….it can't be….TELL ME ITS NOT TRUE KOMUI!!

Cried Cate surprising the supervisor

-tell you what? I'm practicing my lines for our play in four days it's called "the exorcist forever paralyzed" I'm going to play the role of a doctor

He said as he was reading his lines on the papers leaving Cate with her mouth hanging

-oh but Jin is fine, and its true it's a miracle he survived but the thing is he wont be leaving bed anytime soon

He said as he saw the rest of team black flames arriving

-how is he!?

Asked lenalee who looked scared

-he is alright…….he took a real beating…I never knew he could be overpowered so easily

Said Komui as everyone heard noises inside the room

Everyone entered and they were surprised to see the doctor and the nurses trying to stop Jin from getting off the bed even if he was full of bandages and blood came out of his forehead

-LET ME OUT!! I HAVENT FINISHED WITH KIRA YET!!

Shouted Jin trying to get free

-please mister exorcist! Don't do it you are still in a critical state!!

Said the doctor as he was hit by Jin's hand and sent him to the ground

-I don't care I'm going to beat him!!

-idiot how are you going to do it with that body!?

Asked the doctor who sounded really angry

-I don't care what happens to me!! I must defeat the kirayu at all costs!! You guys just do get they are a more menace than the earl!!

-Jin please stop it!

Said lenalee running towards him and Jin looked surprised as he stopped struggling

-lenalee….

-what you're doing is wrong! You're injured and you can't fight right now your just going to hurt yourself if you fight……please just rest…

She said who looked really worried and Jin knew how she felt as he slowly put his head down

-I failed….

He said grabbing the blanket tightly

-Jin…….

Everyone looked at Jin's eye full of tears even if he tried to hold them

-I failed lenalee….I couldn't beat that kirayu……even if I always say I will never give up and I would get up no matter what…I couldn't…..

Lenalee sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him as he tried to hold the tears but it was useless. His pride was shattered in that fight, Cate sort of understand why because lenalee told her that Jin had lost before but never he was never spared when he was still conscious

-I couldn't get up as always…..my body didn't let me….

* * *

--On town--

In an expensive apartment building, Kira was walking slowly towards one of the rooms were he opened it with a key he had. There on a big fancy room there were five people and one of them the eldest who was round 24 with long silver hair that covered most of his face, wearing a long cotton white shirt, pants and black boots

img329.imageshack.us/img329/2664/kns38vh3.jpg

img59.imageshack.us/img59/295/kns39uc1.jpg

-DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID!?

Asked Otelo grabbing Kira from his shirt

-he is a weakling there is nothing to fear the heirs!!

Said Kira furiously receiving another punch from his older brother

-you ignorant brat! Want to know why four kirayu have fallen!! The heirs grow stronger each fight especially when they loose!!

-eh?! They do!?

Asked Kira surprised

-you incompetent you wont be able to beat him if her recovers now! Go back and don't return until you really kill him!!

--On HQ--

Jin was on the infirmary as he was sleeping and lenalee was taking care of him. Kaze, Allen and Cate entered the room and sat on some chairs around Jin and there Cate explained what happened to him

-he lost using his silver armor…….to that kira guy….

Said Allen looking at Jin

-so he wasn't exaggerating about the Kirayu, Jin defeated the Noah of War Haidarnes without wearing his armor a year ago so was when we both fought against jack of friendship and ticky mick, and this kirayu's they left him like that………hard to believe there was something stronger than them

Said Kaze remembering the fights he had on the ark

Cate wanted to say something but she felt really embarrassed and lenalee noticed it

-What's wrong?

Asked lenalee

-I'm sorry lenalee…….if I hadn't accepted his invitation he wouldn't have left the HQ and……..

Cate saw lenalee getting up from her seat and walked towards her and she hugged her

-its not your fault…..Jin did it for a good intention…..so it's not your fault if that happened on the HQ many people would have gotten hurt

-lenalee…….

-that's right it's no ones fault it happened because it happened

Said Kaze putting his hand on her shoulder

-but……Jin acted so aggressive a while ago…why? Why does he want to fight that kira guy again so badly? What are the Kirayu? What is an heir of the 10 clans? What is the diamond of the kings? I just don't get it……..I hate not knowing anything

Said Cate surprising the rest

-alright….Jin told us once about it so…..

-I'm the one who knows really so I'll tell it

Interrupted Jin annoyed who still had his eyes closed surprising everyone there

-since when you were awake!?

Asked Kaze

-since you guys came here so if Cate wants to know…….as I promised to everyone I would answer whatever question I don't mind if you tell the rest of the new exorcists, I don't like telling the story many times

He answered opening his eyes

-ok listen since it's a long story…….I might say it all started hundreds of years ago before the rule of the earl on Japan, there was a even more powerful ruler…..a god, a god of the shape of a dragon so cruel he usually for fun went and destroyed towns and devour people of his own country, OKIRA the dragon god of Japan….

-OKIRA…..that's the first time you mentioned the dragon god's name

Said kaze

-bookman mentioned it once on our way to Edo when we thought Jin was dead

Said Allen

-what a horrible god…..

Said Cate who sounded surprised

-he was and he did not stop there, his thirst of conquest and dead was so big he created a massive army of spirit power users and for their general's there were none powerful enough so he decided to take a human form and have children with a girl called Ventronicha who had 20 children….

-20!?

Asked Cate even more surprised

-that part doesn't stop surprising me

Said Lenalee of just thinking the idea of having 20 children

-those 20 were half human, half god…….they were demigods and so they created the Kirayu clan and at a young age they started to lead their father's army against the entire world. It took almost nothing for the entire world to be involved in this war; many countries fell to the power of the kirayu. But there were still those who strongly opposed him. Many clans focus on spirit power fought against them but it wasn't enough. The Greek heroes of the mythology failed to defeat them when they attacked Greece

-you mean like Perseus, Hecules and the others? Were they all real?

-correct Kaze….seeing this Athena goddess of Wisdom created with her power's and the forge of Hephaestus ten diamonds which posses a power so great each one was a weapon to defeat the Kirayu the "Diamond Of The Kings" and she dispersed them to the nine most powerful clans on that area

-you said nine….what happened to the last one?

Asked Cate and Jin stayed quiet

Everyone looked at him confused who seemed sad; he took a deep breath and stared directly at her with his black pearl eyes

-Cate…….are you going to be my friend no matter what?

Asked Jin surprising Cate

-of course! I wouldn't give up friendship so easily!

She said and Jin smiled weakly

-……..the last diamond wasn't given to any other clan since there wasn't any other worth of possessing such power, as the battles raged on around the world with the clans separated never wanting to join forces even if they sometimes needed to do it one of the 20 children of the dragon god was never into doing his father's wishes of world domination. He defected the Kirayu clan and forge a group of guerrilla warriors inside Japan to assist the other 9 clans, Athena seeing such will on the Kirayu of stopping his father she gave the last diamond to him and created a clan……….do you know what the name of that clan was called?

Asked Jin with a penetrating stare to the 15 year old girl who was doubtful

Cate's eyes got wide open when she realized the answer

-it can't be……..

-correct Cate………It was Mirouko….I am a direct descendant of the Dragon god…….the kirayu clan members are my cousins…..

He answered with such a cold tone Cate was scared by just looking at him who's black pearl eyes suddenly turned into red blood color

-you are……one of them?

-no……my ancestors blood was purified and cleaned from the Kirayu's blood and he united the other 9 clans making the 10 legendary clan's alliance, making the war even more fierce where many place like Atlantis…..Mu Continent…Troy…all of them were destroyed on the battles, in the final battle the possessors of the diamond of the kings defeated the dragon god and sealed him forever…..or that's what it supposed to be, now the kirayu have reincarnated in this generation and are planning to free their father and start the "New Holly War"

Cate's head was getting dizzy, she had heard a story so weird and impressive and she now understand why Jin was like when it was about the Kirayu

-just like you exorcists focus on defeating the earl and the akuma……..we heirs real objective are the Kirayu clan and the dragon god…….like some people had told be before…..I should have no business here helping you

-that's not true! You are a real help you are making a difference here

Said Lenalee who quickly moved towards him and Jin smiled at her

-thanks……..even if people have told me that being here I was able to get more friends, and become way stronger…..maybe because of you

Said Jin with a sweet tone grabbing her hands gently making her blush

-GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!

Shouted Komui entering the room surprising everyone especially when he had many bazookas, bombs and octopuses

-komui what are you talking about?

Asked Kaze

-oh……..I thought you were doing bad stuff lenalee and Jin

Said Komui

-you can't just hide around waiting to catch me doing stuff like that you perv

Said Jin annoyed

-I'M NOT A PERVERT!!

-I wish I could beat him up right now

Said Jin on his head with a gigantic vein popping out of his forehead

* * *

--Hours later--

On the rooftop of the HQ Ray, Rox, Diana and Jin who was now able to hang around the order looked at each other with a serious expression

-so the kirayu are getting stronger

Said Rox

-we have to get stronger too…….they aren't slackers like the Noah or the other enemies we have faced before, they know we grow stronger so they also do it too

Answered Jin

-think its time to use that against them?

Asked Ray

-that? As I saw yeah……the most powerful Kirayu are the ones who can summon their armor and transform and I got beaten by one who transforms so yeah I think its time

Said Jin

-if that Kira appears again I'll handle him

Said Rox

-no……he is mine, and you should know something…..

Said Jin as everyone looked at him

-…………the reason I really called you wasn't because I felt something bad like the destruction of Alchenist town a place full of spirit power users or because I was attacked by a kirayu……..the reason is…..

Jin stayed quiet as he looked at the rest with a serious face

-please say it Jin

Said Diana who looked worried

-there are six Kirayu close…..

Said Jin surprising everyone

-you're kidding me……

-I'm not ray…….I've felt their presence since I returned from my last mission…..its going to be hard but we have to fight them eventually

-at last I will take on a kirayu

Said Rox who semmed rather exited

-Ray, Erith and I defeated Xerts together…..I defeated Nataku alone, and the power of six heirs combined were needed to defeat Kazan…….my brother Roy took down one by himself but either way its not going to be easy at all

Said Jin

-I know, but the war is coming if we defeat most of the kirayu we might have more chances of winning

Said Ray

-ok then it's settled…..you guys are staying here until we defeat them all

Said Jin

-what about the rest of the heirs?

Asked Rox

-Rita is on China in his clan's temple forging new and improved gauntlets for us, Erith and Andy are in America tracking some kirayu while that stupid heir of the clan ginga is still on space training, Kai has finished a mission stopping some kirayu from melting the glaciers to make the world sink and the other two are in Africa looking for more comrades to join the AKCM

Answered Ray

-they will be fine…..there are 15 remaining if it goes well then only 9 will remain

Said Jin

-let's hope that happens

Said Ray

In a instant they heard an explosion, the saw it came from the entrance were Kira was defeating Allen with ease, Jin looked furious as he was prepare to jump from the top of the tower

-so he came back? What a surprise he hid his presence

Said Jin

-wait Jin!

Said Ray and Jin stared at him

-he is mine ray………please, I have to beat him

-I didn't stop you for that…….

He said as his eyes started glowing and all the wounds he had even the broken arm were completely healed

-ray…….

-show him the heir's new power

Said Rox who Jin knew he wanted to fight that kirayu but he was kind enough to let him have a rematch

Yuji attacked Kira but he easily blocked it and punched him on the stomach sending him towards the gate were he crashed in it, Lavi made his hammen so gigantic it was as the size of a wale and smash it were Kira was. He was left shocked when he saw Kira stopping it with a finger

-is that it?

Asked Kira

-not even that Skin Boric noah was able to stop my hammer……so this is the kirayu…

Said Lavi nervously

-CROSS GRAVE!!

Shouted Allen throwing his attack with his sword

-AEOLOS WIND!!

Shouted Kaze

-not enough!!

Said Kira who pushed the hammer away with his finger sending Lavi flying

Kira managed to catch the cross grave with his hands and sent it towards the Aeolos wind of Kaze making it disperse and hitting kaze on the chest. Kira smiled looking at his opponent's fall so easily but for his surprise Midnight managed to capture Kira with her innocence and Allen charged towards him with his sword. Kira laughed a little as he grabbed the strings and pulled them towards him with Midnight and grabbed her before kicking Allen on the face sending him towards the ground badly hurt

-it seems every time I come here I can do whatever I want

Said Kira as he saw lenalee who came out from the gate with Cate, Takimi and Kazuki, Kanda and Yumi

-I'll handle him you guys check on the rest

Said Lenalee who removed her shoes

-oh so you're the famous lenalee lee, the one who is said to posses the most powerful innocence of them all the heart

Said Kira who seemed exited

Kira looked at the two weird red rings on her ankles; they slowly started to disappear as they were turning into her dark boots as Kira had fire on his hands and smiled

-lets start…I hope you can give me a good warm up before taking on Jin again or should I say……give him time to recover?

Asked kira with a evil smile making lenalee furious

She ran towards with at a great speed but she stopped before reaching him when she saw something falling, she moved away and saw it was Jin who had his black fire wings and they extinguished when he touch the earth

-I'm taking you on now

Said Jin surprising lenalee and Kira to see him in perfect conditions

-Jin!

-lenalee let me handle him

Said Jin who seemed more confident that usual

-but! You barely survived last fight!! You can't beat him alone

-of course I can! I'll show you

Said Jin who looked at his opponent with a smile he had never done before but it showed enough confidence to annoy Kira

-I still got your little friend here!

Said Kira holding Midnight tighter

-leave her alone, it's our fight don't involve her

-so then……just follow me if you want her back!

Said Kira who turned into a dragon made out of fire and flied away

-he took midnight!

Said Cate

-I'll follow!

Said Jin who had his fire wings again and flied towards the same direction

* * *

The fire dragon stopped on the edge of abandoned beach were Kira put down Midnight as he saw Jin arriving on top of a giant hill close to them

-so fast eh?

Asked Kira

-this time……I wont lose

Said Jin in a low voice

-JIN!!

Called Lenalee and he turned around and saw everyone who was outside with her

-lets fight together Jin, we can do it together

Said Allen

-sorry…….but I cant let you this one I have to uneven the score

Said Jin who walked towards the edge of the cliff

-hey are you serious? It's really high here

Said Yuji

-see ya in a while

Said Jin jumping from the cliff

Most of the exorcists had a drop of sweat on their foreheads when they saw him fall on his foot without getting injured

The two of them charged towards each other, Kira threw a kick and Jin rolled in front and dodged it and got up quickly throwing three punches at Kira who blocked them but they were strong enough to move him a little back and Kira threw a fire punch which Jin replied to his attack with a kick full of black fire provoking an explosion sending the two way back. The two quickly braked and dashed towards each other, Kira when he was close enough threw a punch and Jin a tackle which the tackle was strong enough to sent Kira towards the water

-you gotten better…..

Said Kira

-of course….every time I'm defeated by an enemy I become stronger

Kira ran towards Jin throwing many fire balls but Jin kicked them all away, Jin quickly turned around blocking Kira's kick and grabbed it throwing him away but Kira fell on his feet. Kira felt a chill down his spine seeing Jin giving a better fight than last time since he needed to use his silver armor to match him in his normal form

-then how about this!!

Kira threw countless fireballs around the place blinding Jin and he noticed Kira was already behind him

-FLAME TEMPEST!!

Shouted Kira grabbing both his hands full of fire

Cate was surprised to see the same technique that almost killed Jin on the last fight but she was shocked so was everyone else when he moved and grabbed both his hands, made a flip to Kira's back and grabbed him

-WHAT ARE YO…….

-OMAKI!!

Shouted Jin who as they levitated towards the sky as a gigantic wolf made out of his spirit power came out roaring as they were reaching almost the atmosphere

-that is going to hurt

Said Allen nervously

-ASTEROID CRASH!!

Shouted Jin as he turned back straight to the ground and started falling so fast the two of them turned into a blue meteor and crashed on the sea in two seconds

Everyone was waiting for a result, lenalee was shocked when she saw Kira coming from the water first bleeding from his head and with his clothing damaged

-it can't be…….

She said falling on her knees

-that was a double edge sword attack……..now that kira….damn it

Said Yuji who pulled out his hilt

-wait up its not over

Said Kaze smiling

-damn that Jin!! That really hurt!!

Said Kira

As he walked towards the shore, Kira's eyes got wide open when he heard something coming out of the water and it was Jin who was on the air with no damaged at all

-(censored) you jin….

Said Kira annoyed

-OMAKI!! SUI SEI KEN!! (Wolf comet punch)

Shouted Jin throwing his comet punch hitting Kira on the chest sending him flying

Jin fell on his feet on the sand as he saw Kira crash on the ground; he moved his head rapidly to remove the water from his now wet hair and got up slowly as he fixed his hair to his usual style

-why……..WHY!!

Asked Kira getting up furiously making Jin smile

-what is it kira? You have the power but I have become stronger than last time, and that's not all I have more skills than you I become a better fighter to defeat your moves that wont work against me anymore

Said Jin

-that's nonsence!! We the kirayu are superior to you humans…..our blood of a god run in our veins

-no matter………we will eventually defeat you just like last time! So come!! Bring out your final form!  
said Jin who put himself in fighting position

-alright!! I'll show you my transformation!!

Shouted Kira as he was surrounded by fire

Everyone who was watching from far were surprised to see Kira transform into the powerful fire giant that defeated Jin last time so easily, specially Cate who was witness of what happened she looked at lenalee who was the looked more worried than anyone else

-lenalee

Called Cate and she looked at her still with that worried expression

-Jin has become stronger, you can sense it too?

Asked Cate and Lenalee smiled

-yes…..I do but don't worry about me I always get worried when Jin fights he will be fine

She said surprising Cate

-how can you be so sure? What If he can't beat him in that form?

-he will

Answered Ray who arrived with Rox and Diana

-don't worry much about him

Said Diana in her calm and sweet tone

-why?

Asked Takimi

Ray looked at lenalee and smiled at her leaving her even more confused as the rest of the exorcists

-Jin never wanted to leave you, but he needed to leave for a year not only because of the increase of kirayu activities, he left to take a special training we all heirs took

-special training?

Asked lenalee

-yes, we were all trapped in another dimension and there we needed to escape by our own, in that place we stayed for six months were we not only trained but since that place had no gravity like on space, our mind and soul was more open that before………in that time we managed to reach "Nirvana"

-Nirvana? You mean like the perfect peace?

Asked Cate

-yes……….and thanks to that…….

On the battlefield Jin was surrounded by a blue aurora as Kira smiled when he finished transforming

-you didn't do anything to stop me, why?

-because I'm not a coward………

-call forth your armor or this massacre will be boring

-as you wish…..WHITE WOLF!!

In some seconds the white wolf armor appeared and attached on Jin's body not surprising Kira at all

-is that it? I feel such a weak spirit power inside you…..guess Otelo was wrong, he overestimate you

-Otelo? You are kidding me

Said Jin who didn't sound surprised

-heard you faced him before……..and you thought that you killed him, idiot he is one of the most powerful Kirayu

-oh well that means it was truly only 15 left

Said Jin who raised his hands towards the sky

-COME FORTH!! NEOS!!

Shouted Jin as a figure of a humanoid white creature wearing a armor of a flaming wolf came behind him

-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!

Asked Kira

All the exorcists watched surprised as they saw that thing behind Jin

-see?

Asked Ray kindly to lenalee

-what is that?

Asked Allen who couldn't keep his eyes away from the fight

-we haven't reach gold rank yet….our chances of defeating the kirayu are low because we only have reached silver rank but………..that is the result of our training

Said Ray

img377.imageshack.us/img377/1289/kns40rp0.jpg

img148.imageshack.us/img148/3124/ksn41dg4.jpg

img148.imageshack.us/img148/2254/kns42mr1.jpg

-humans?...both of us? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!!

Shouted Kira charging towards Jin

-have to finish this fast…..or else I might not be able to handle this form for a lot of time

Said Jin on his head

Kira threw a fire tornado as Jin started to make weird movements with his hands as the stars that made the wolf constellation appeared behind him

-NEOS OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin throwing hundreds of blue meteors from his fist

Kira was shocked when the metors destroyed the tornado and all hit him sending him flying towards the sky and crashed violently on the floor as blood came out from his head and turned back to his normal form

-damn you……Jin

Said Kira looking at jin walking towards him

Everyone was surprised to see Jin's hand full of black energy as he raised his fist ready to strike the defenseless kira who quickly closed his eyes when Jin threw his fist. All of the female exorcists expect Yumi looked the other way and closed their eyes when they heard the first crashing on the ground. Some seconds past and everyone noticed that Jin's fist was beside Kira who was susrprised by this as he was grabbed from his shirt

-where is akira

Said Jin in a cold tone

-akira……you mean that guy?...

-where is he? And where are the rest of you?

Asked Jin who looked at Kira

-not telling……..stupid cousin……

-WHERE IS HE!!

Asked Jin furiously as Kira saw the heir of the Mirouko's black eyes turn color red like blood and his pupils as a demons making Kira smile

-if your going to kill me do it now

Said Kira

Jin's eyes were back to normal as he slowly let go of him and walked towards Midnight who saw all the fight

-your alright?

Asked Jin kindly as his Neos armor turned back to his original form

-yes……..thanks….

She said as they walked away

-WERE ARE YOU GOING!!

Asked Kira

-we uneven the match now……I won

Said Jin as he left the Kirayu on the sand

--hours later--

-what did you want to talk about Jin?

Asked Komui who was on his desk as all of Kaze's team and most of his friends were there too

-its about that town……I heard my team couldn't find anything as I feard……

-what Is it?

-its about what was there……….one of the keys of heaven…..

Said Jin

* * *

_**D gray man theater**_

_**Chibi Thomas was seated on a chair as he saw people pass by**_

_**Thomas: A SHRIMP!! (looking at Kurosaki)**_

_**Jin Kurosaki: I'M NOT A SHRIMP!!**_

_**Lenalee pass by with Cate**_

_**Thomas: butterflyLenalee and CatCate!! (exited)**_

_**Lenalee: so cute .!!**_

_**Cate: he confuses people with animals……….poor blind kid**_

_**Chibi Jin enters and looks at the boy**_

_**Jin: who are you?**_

_**Thomas starts to tremble in fear**_

_**Jin: you okay?**_

_**Thomas: A DEMON!! **_

_**Jin smash Thomas on the ground killing him**_

_**Mizu and Meilin: THOMAS!! (as they cried)**_

_**(curtains close)**_

_**Lavi: Jin is so friendly saaaaaaaa**_

**NOTES**

**The reason why jin appearing with his Neos armor looks kinda old it was because those pages were made before the fic even started since I like to draw manga scenes way before they happen just for some few exceptions**

**Starting now the spirit cult arc starts (ideas by mangafreak and my own) **


	18. Spirit Cult

* * *

Chapter eighteen Spirit Cult

-keys of heaven?

Asked Komui confused

-correct…..that town that was destroyed it was actually a town full of spirit power users that lived in harmony for many time now

Said Jin surprising everyone

-everyone there….was a spirit power user?

Asked Kaze

-I was there once……….when I was alone fighting Neo World……the group that first intended to get the legendary diamonds of banno we the former unit 5 were supposed to protect, when I was alone for a year training by my self to be able to defeat them I was under attack by many tough opponents in a forest that lead towards the town….half dead I was saved by some of the townspeople…….I cant believe they were all killed….

Said Jin who remember that time

-what did that town had?

-it was one of the resting places of the five keys of heaven…..the gates to open the gate of god, usually when a mortal opens it gains incredible power and infinite knowledge so it was sealed away and its obvious the intentions of the ones looking for them, but I don't know the responsible………but whoever it couldn't have been the earl I'm sure, so now four remain if its not that they already got some of them

Said Jin as Takimi looked at kimiko

-I heard of them

Said Kaze and takimi at the same time

-you should

Said Jin surprising the two

-so you know……

Said Kaze

-yep that is the gatekeepers main objective, secure each gate of god in every world

Answered Jin leaving them even more surprised

-you know!?

Asked Takimi

-being around the world for a year it teaches you many truths about this universe

Said Jin

-wow Kaze and you guys have such a important objective

Said Lenalee surprised

-and I thought the name gatekeeper was just for show

Said Allen

-so first of all we must find the keys before the enemy does right?

Asked Komui

-correct……Komui, this matter might not involve the black order because the earl is not doing this, but I know we must fight all of us or the world might not be the same as it was before

Said Jin as Komui thought of it

-alright…….I'll get the investigation to find the remaining four

Said Komui

-no need too

Said Jin surprising the inspector

-why is that?

-because I know were one of them is

-so do I

Said Kaze

-alright………the key I know where it is…..is the key of earth, Man's gold and it belongs to Freya representative of Odin on earth in Asgarth, I heard some of you went there looking for me

-the other one I know is the key of hell, a demon tear and it belongs to the Mage society

Said Kaze

-mage society?

Asked Lavi

-like……..it can't be a place full of mages and magical stuff

Said Yuji

-it is

Said Jin annoyed

-whats with the attitude eh Jin?

Asked Takimi with a smile on his face

-you should know, we spirit power users don't get along with wizards, magicians and mages

-I know hihihi

-then why did you mentioned it to a spirit power user who used to be worse than kanda?

Asked Jin annoying Kanda

-no one can be worse than me

Said Kanda in a cold tone

-wanna bet? I can show the manga scene were ray shows examples of how brutal I was

Said Jin pulling out the page and Kanda saw it leaving him with his mouth hanging

-you see now? Using deathly stares and threading with a sword are nothing……when you actually do something (isn't that true?)

-why does the mages don't get along with spirit powers?

Asked Mizu

-because they call us uncivilized….and their magic arts are "sophisticated", our art is as good as theirs and even more sophisticated, just because we don't use stupid girly wands

Said Jin who still sounded annoyed

-alright I understand………I will talk to the superiors about this and don't worry if the situation is this big they will accept us going looking for them

Said Komui

-but Jin is still on house arrest and we might need him

Said Cate

-oh that's right……..it can't be helped I guess

Said Jin walking towards lenalee confusing the supervisor and everyone else

Lenalee was surprised when Jin grabbed her from her hips and gave her a passionate kiss in front of everyone making the supervisor feel a little annoyed and the rest were just staring like if it was their first time they saw someone kissing

-what were you planning to do Jin?

Asked the Supervisor annoyed as Jin separated from her who was blushing

-wasn't that strong eh………….alright…Hey Komui I got some news

Said Jin wrapping his arms around lenalee from her back making the supervisor get a little angry and the others confused as their faces were red seeing that

-well the thing is since you know…..we are two teenagers who are barely experiencing the world well…….we have been experimenting some new stuff if you know what I mean

Said Jin leaving everyone with their eyes almost popping out of the eye sockets and lelanee's face was completely red

-Jin!! We haven't done anything like that!!

Lenalee protested embarrassed

-don't be too shy lenalee since you were the one who begged me………oh and I forgot to have the proper protection

Said Jin showing a condom leaving everyone with their mouths hanging

-so………she seems to going to have a baby so……..guess I have to…

-Jin don't say it!!

-MARRY LENALEE!!

Shouted Jin

After what Jin said there was a big silence, Komui was turning red of anger. He broke the pencil he was holding and got up furiously and pressed a button from a controller he had on his pocket

-wish me luck

Said Jin kindly to lenalee as he left the room quickly

-hey…….Komui…….you should calm…….down

Said Allen who sounded as nervous as everyone else there

-so that was his plan from the beginning……………._**YOU ARE SO (censored) DEAD NOW!! YOU MIROUKO OCTOPUS!!**_

Shouted Komui as thousands of Komurin's came out from everywhere around the castle

* * *

--Minutes later--

-hey I'm not in house arrest anymore

Said Jin who was covered in dust entering the Dinner as he was pulling Komui's dead body

-that's great!! How you did it?

Asked lenalee

-well it was simple……..the order said I was too dangerous to keep me here for too long and thanks to komui's rage It was possible

He answered looking at the body of the supervisor

-by destroying most of the HQ?

Asked Kurosaki

-yep

Answered Jin as part of the roof fell beside him

* * *

--Some time later--

Yuji and Kaze are playing chess on the lounge as the gatekeeper using black was winning annoying the young swordsman, Cate, Jordon, Lin and Lenalee were talking, Allen was reading a book and Sho was playing with his electronic Stag Beetle as Takimi brought some food with Akemi

-hey you made that?

Asked Kaze looking at his friend

-yep, I used the kitchen now dig in people

Said Takimi

-and don't make a mess

Said Akemi

When Kaze looked at the game he saw that he wasn't black anymore instead white and Yuji had a checkmate

-EH!! YOU CHEATED!!

-what? Don't be such a bad looser kaze

-you're the bad looser!!

-where is Jin anyways?

Asked Lenalee

-he left with Ray and Rox to check the surrounding areas for any other Kirayu

Answered Sho who grabbed his stag beetle

-why would they? Kira was the only one right?

-yes…but there is still a chance that more may appear

Said Kaze

-more……….

-lenalee I didn't wanted to make you feel worried but it's the truth, there could be more as jin said there are 14 more of them

Said Kaze

Lenalee hearing the number 14 made her feel even more worried, Kaze felt bad since he didn't know what to say at the moment

-14 more of them…….can Jin and the other heirs beat them?

Asked lenalee

-we never met the rest of them, but I'm sure they will if they are all almost equal in power

Said Allen who didn't sound worried surprising the girl exorcist

-and they all posses Neos remember?

Asked Cate as lenalee remembered the white wolf Neos armor

-he looked so cool…

Said lenalee with her cheeks a little red

-hey there is an emergency!!

Shouted Reever surprising the exorcists

-what is it!?

Asked Lin

-the towns is being attacked by some weird creatures, they aren't definitely akuma

He said

-ok everyone!! Let's go

Said Kaze

* * *

--On the town--

Lin, Jordon, Aleena, Akemi, Sho, Yuji, Takimi, Cate, lenalee, Allen and Kaze arrived to the town where people were being attacked by huge muscular humans with a bag over their head that had a symbol of an eyeball. They saw how with a punch one of them destroyed an entire building

-who ever they are we have to stop them

Said Allen

Sho's stag beetle hit many of the muscular men before going straight to his right hand

-Stagura……feels angry….very angry

Said Sho in a serious tone confusing the exorcists

-what do you mean?

Asked Jordon

-like………if I'm correct they are the ones who destroyed that town and took the key

He said as he attached it to his gauntlet

-no matter! We have to stop them!

Said Allen

-INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!

Shouted all the exorcists activating their weapons

-Henshin!

Shouted Sho as he turned into Stagura

Allen, Kaze and Sho were the first to charged towards the creatures who stopped their attack when they saw them

-CROSS GRAVE!!

-CRESENT GRAVE!!

-STAG SLASH!!

The three attacks hit three of the creatures, but for the exorcists surprise they didn't fall and they ran towards them

-what the!?

Asked Sho separating his blade into two

-the attacks didn't have any effect

Said Allen nervously

-leave it to me

Said Lin as she ran towards the creatures behind her was akemi and Jordon

Lin cut one of them on the chest making him move back a little but he threw a punch surprising Lin who barely dodged it, the giant muscular creature was ready to execute another punch but his legs got trapped by Jordon's bubbles unable to move. Akemi who had a giant fan swing it directly on the creatures face hitting so hard wind came out of it and sent it flying

-how do you like that?

Asked the three girls as they saw the monster fall

-that wont be enough I'm afraid

Said Yuji looking at the creature getting up leaving the girls surprised

Lenalee saw something far from there, it was another battle, she ran towards the place were she saw more of those things fighting against three youths

-JT they are so many!!  
said one of them who was around 18 with long brown hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a black Japanese uniform as he cut the hand of one of the monsters with a purple blade

The one called JT was around 19 Japanese decent with black hair, brown eyes and he was wearing an orange sweater, blue jeans and brown boots dodged the attacks of another of the same creatures who seemed never to stop. JT pulled out a silver European sword with no cross-guard, Pommel and the last part of the blade was bended a little. With it he made a big horizontal cut on the chest of his opponent but he didn't stop there. The creature threw a punch and JT blocked it but he was sent flying towards were lenalee was

-are you okay?

She asked nervously as JT looked at her surprised

-young lady….you can't be here

He said getting up slowly

-who are you?

-we are………well its hard to explain but we are spirit power users

He said surprising lenalee

-you are too?! Just like Jin!

-Jin?...could it be…..Jin Mirouko?

Asked JT surprised

-you know him?

-wait a second…..

JT jumped towards the giant creature that was running towards them and fell on his shoulders. He stabbed his sword on its head as it screamed in pain before he started falling towards the ground. Before it happened JT removed his sword and jumped away as blood came out from the monster's head as it died

-wow!! Incredible…….Allen couldn't stop one of those a minute ago

Lenalee said surprised

-there aren't easy at all…..I just attacked a place were they die instantly….I guess they are humans…..or were once

JT said leaving Lenalee surprised

-what are they?

She asked looking at the rest of JT's companions fighting

-Project Crusaders……spirit power killers, they were created with the ability to destroy a spirit power user with one punch

-Project….Crusaders?

-sorry lady but I don't think explaining a lot will help me at all if I get punched by one of them I will die

-that's rude! I'm an exorcist of the black order you can't say it won't help

She said surprising JT

-An exorcist!! You!?

-yeah so what?

-so you do know Jin! I heard he was in the black order even thought it was just a rumor

-of course I do know him! He is my…………..

-your what?

-my…..boy…bo…y…boy….

-boyfriend? Damn that Jin I never knew he could get a girl as cute as Karen

-Karen?

-forget it, I'm JT leader of unit 4 of the triangle order

-triangle order?! Wasn't it destroyed on the civil war?!

-if was and it resurrected in a new triangle order free from the last rule and now it's controlled by the surviving warriors

-HEY BOSS LESS TALKING AND MORE FIGHTING!!

Shouted the young man with the purple sword

-ok ok Dave I'm going!

Said JT as he ran towards his partners

-I'll help……innocence….activate

She whispered as the red rings on her ankles created her crystal type dark boots

Dave and JT attacked with their swords at one of the Project Crusaders at the same time cutting one of its legs and some of the fingers of its left hand. The giant creature didn't stop and threw a punch which both of them dodged it easily, many orange feathers fell from the giant's right side and got stabbed all around its body and blew up. The Project Crusader fell to the ground dead in many pieces

-thanks Erick

Said Dave to the 19 year old with green spiky hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a black shirt which the sleeves reached a little after the elbow, black pants and black boots

-no problem

He said pulling out three red feathers

-hey two are coming!!

Said Dave as he saw the giants running towards Erick

-enough lets just use our hole strength

Said JT

-alright!

Said Dave

The two giants were hit by lenalee's fast kicks surprising the three as they saw the Project Crusaders fall to the ground

-wow…..

Said the three

-it's nothing really

She said scratching her head

A little far from there Kaze crashed on a wall of a store as he tried to get up but one of the Project Crusaders ran towards him. Aleena stabbed the creature from the back with a spear. Kaze took the chance to gather energy on his hand and jumped towards the giant

-THOR THUNDER PUNCH!!

Shouted Kaze hitting the creature on the head who fell to the ground dead

-there are still many!

Said Takimi who was fighting against another alongside Yuji

In an instant all of the Project Crusaders stopped attacking surprising everyone as they all gathered together making at least 20, in front of them four strange people appeared as the exorcists gathered and the members of unit 4 joined them

-they are indeed more powerful than before

Said one of them around 26 years old with tan skin, short blond hair and yellow eyes wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt, blue pants and black boots

-I told you didn't I Stan?…but still my creations need modifications

Said a old man on his 80's, bald with a long beard wearing over grown clothes

-but is a surprise Dr. Niderford, the Project Crusaders managed to destroy a town of spirit power users in a day and now they cant defeat this exorcists

Said a brown eye man whose whole body is wrapped in bandages

-it's the first time I see an exorcists……..lucky there are 11 and look three spirit power users too

Said a 11 year old with a short silvered haired girl, with ragged clothes

The girl with the ragged clothes was surprised too see Takimi, the one called Stan looked at this and smiled

-so that red haired wearing the shinigami clothes is Takimi hoono eh?

Asked Stan with as smile on his face surprising takimi

-how do you know my name? And who are you!?

Asked Takimi in his fighting stance

-oh how rude of us, my name is Stan Rolling……the old man here is Dr. Rosakor Niderford, the one with the bandages name is unknown just call him doctor and lastly the girl is Nimi

Said Stan leaving Takimi shocked as he started at the girl

-Nimi?...are you……

-Takimi-onichan?...its a surprise seeing you here

She said smiling weakly

-who is she takimi?

Asked Kaze

-kaze-sempai……..she…..is my little sister….

He said surprising Kaze

-your little sister!? But don't you have Mizu?

Asked Kaze

-you know she is my adopted sister…..so is Nimi before knowing you sempai

Answered Takimi

-who are you guys!? What do you want!?

Asked Allen

-oh a general of the order!! Good now I can talk to someone important ok I'll tell you….we are members of the Spirit Cult and our objective is to find the remaining three keys of the gates of heaven for our leader

Answered Stan

-so you're the ones who attacked that village!

Said Allen furiously

-correct…….our Project Crusades being created to kill spirit power users made the job

Answered the old man looking at lenalee, Cate and the rest of the girls with a perverted smile

-what is it Dr. Niderford?

Asked Doctor who noticed this

-I never checked and exorcists before……I wish to have those girls to make some tests and their innocence

Said Niderford scaring the girls

-you mean your sick experiments?  
Asked Nimi annoyed

-I don't mind…….the exorcists are an enemy too so we must gather information alright you can get as many as you want

Said Stan and the old man smiled

-PERFECT GO GET THEM CRUSADERS!! GET THE GIRLS AND KILL THE MEN!!

Ordered the Doctor

-all the girls head back to the order

Said Sho nervously ready to fight the giants

-why!?

Asked Cate

-if we loose he is going to rape you and do that entire hentai thing like the tentacles and the other weird stuff!!

Answered Yuji scaring all the girls

-I don't want to get raped!!  
said Jordon horrified

-NO TENTACLES!!

Cried Cate

-NO RUNNING AWAY PRECIOUS GIRLS!!

Shouted Niderford

All the crusaders tackled the exorcists and ran towards the girls and captured them with their gigantic hands, JT cut the arms of one of them freeing Akemi, Erick threw five silver feathers which cut the head off another letting go of Aleena and lastly dave cut the legs then the head from the one who was holding Jordon

-oh well we lost three lets go either way!!

Said Niderford exited

In a instant all the giants who were holding the girls were covered in fire, electricity and some were killed by green dragons made out of energy. The spirit cult members were surprised to see a black fire eagle, a thunder bird and a green dragon crashing to the ground and revealed Jin, Ray and Rox

-so this are the ones who attacked the village

Said Ray so semmed angry

-they are powerful good for me

Said Rox cracking his knuckles

-they tried to kidnap lenalee, Cute Cate and the rest of the girls to do Hentai stuff to them……..UNFORGIVABLE!!

Said Jin furiously as fire came out of his hands

-who are these supposed to be?...they are spirit power users but not from the triangle order

Asked Stan

-we are the heirs of the Mirouko, Draco and Akashi clan!

Answered Jin

-heirs of the legendary clans!?

Asked Nimi surprised

-oh! Interesting! We came here because we heard that a key might be here close but we found something more interesting, those diamonds of the kings will be very useful

Said Stan

-come and get them!!

Said Jin putting himself in fighting position so did the other two

* * *

_**FIRST D GRAY MAN KAMI NO SENSHI SPECIAL CHAPTER **_

--A year ago in Venice Italy--

Lenalee, Allen and Lavi who were wearing their old uniforms walked through the famous city of Venice in a important mission

-people have seen a golden pirate ship….a dragon and a whale eh?

Asked Lavi looking at the report

-could it be…a innocence?

Asked Allen

-doubt it……..people have been killed, innocence don't kill people

Said lenalee

-akuma?

Asked Allen

-might be, we have to check it out….

Said Lavi as they continued walking

The three arrived to the plaza San Marco where lenalee was surprised to see how big and beautiful buildings' surrounded it, Allen was as surprised as lenalee especially when many pigeons came flying towards them

-so this are the famous pigeons

Said Lavi as many of them were on his shoulders, arms and head

-weird…….usually they need to be feed before going onto you

Said a voice beside them a certain young man with long spiky hair, black pearl eyes who was wearing a black short jacket with the crest of the order, under it a black shirt with a white spade on the center, black pants and black shoes

-JIN!!

Said the three surprised

-oh hi!

Said Jin as he was giving them food and all the pigeons went on top of him

--Some time later--

In a bar Jin was drinking a beer as everyone just had water, Allen felt really uncomfortable being were many men were cheering to a good looking dancer around her 20's who was really beautiful

-what are you doing here?

Asked Lenalee as she saw Jin drinking

-I was sent here by Komui to investigate and it seems I have taken a little while

Said Jin

-it has been two weeks

Said Lenalee who sounded worried

-sorry……and I don't know why I'm I drinking right now (he is 18 but he is pretending to be 17)

Said Jin finishing his drink quickly and asked in the bar for a bottle of water

-you bastard woman!!  
Shouted a short old man who looked like the usual fishermen at the dancer

Jin looked a little troubled by this and got up as he saw that the men on the bar were attacking him. He walked towards them and stopped the fight

-hey if you are going to punch somebody do it to me

Said Jin annoyed as the old man looked angry at Jin

-JIN YOU IDIOT!! DON'T GET IN MY FIGHTS!!

He shouted furiously but Jin simply ignored it

-oh so the little boy wants to mess with us!? Fine then!!

Shouted one of the men in the bar punching Jin on the face surprising the three exorcists

The sound of bones breaking was loud, everyone saw the man who punched Jin scream in pain as he was grabbing his hand full of blood and Jin just stared at him as he took off the blood from his nose, he grabbed the old man up who was as small as a baby

-lets go old man

Said Jin kindly

-wait!

Said the dancer who looked worried looking at Jin who still had a bruise on his face

-are you okay?

She asked touching his cheek but Jin making lenalee feel a little jealous

-I'm alright, my body is surprisingly tough

He said moving away quickly

The old man eyes were staring at the young dancer with long black hair and eye so black and shinny they couldn't resemble Jin's at all, she looked at the old man and smiled

-my name is Maria, I'm sorry……I must have reminded you of someone you met on the past

She said kindly making the old man angrier

-YOU!! HOW DAR…….

-enough

Said Jin as he took him away from the bar and the other exorcists followed

--xxxxxxxxx--

Inside a fishing ship on the dock Jin was putting the old man to sleep as he struggled saying all kind of insults to him until he got tired and went to sleep, Allen, lenalee and Lavi just looked at him who looked like a father putting a baby to sleep even if it was backwards

-he sure gives a lot of trouble

Said Lavi looking at the old man who seemed peaceful

-his name is Greco……..I met him when I arrived and since he was a witness of the attacks I've been staying with him helping him when he goes fishing…..poor guy

Said Jin with a smile on his face

-what do you mean poor guy?

Asked Allen

-he is a lonely man now….he lost his wife a long time ago and his son Dominic and fiancée died on this sea….I cant leave him alone, that's why I haven't return

Said Jin making lenalee smile at Jin making him blush

-lenalee?

-you are so nice Jin…..to a total stranger

-I'm just doing a favor to this world I love

He said kindly (Note: they weren't going out back then)

Some minutes passed and the four were outside of the boat as they looked at the sea at night which looked beautiful

-found any information?

Asked lavi

-yeah…….as you heard there has been reports of a golden Pirate ship and a whale and a dragon but there is a odd thing about this

Said Jin

-which is?

Asked Allen

-the survivors mentioned that they saw a witch on the surface of the ocean holding a golden skull

-golden skull?

Asked Lenalee

-yeah…right afterwards they all passed away…the town said he was seeing things…only Greco seemed to care and he still talks about it being the only survivor, and he was also worried about that Maria dancer….who appeared at the same time

Answered Jin

-he might think she is the witch

Said Allen

In an instant everyone heard a scream coming from the town, everyone ran except Jin towards the place were they heard the scream arriving to an alley were they saw something that left them shocked. A golden bull had on its horns stabbed a man who was on the bar a while ago and threw his dead body away when they saw the exorcists

-akuma?!

Asked Lavi

-no! Its not

Said Allen turning his left arm into gun mode

He shot at the golden bull which it was destroyed. For everyone's surprise the golden bull turned into liquid and transform into something that left Allen shocked

-no…..it can't be….

Said Allen with tears on his eyes

-what is that!?

Asked Lavi seeing at the Akuma skeleton that had on its helmet the name "Mana"

-_**ALLEN!! WHY DID YOU DO IT!! WHY TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!!**_

Shouted the golden akuma skeleton running towards Allen who was terrified

-Mana……….

He whispered as he fell on his knees crying

-that's a fake!!  
Said a voice behind them

Everyone saw a man wearing a strange armor that looked like a red with black bug kicking the golden skeleton destroying it but it turned back to liquid and disappeared

img259.imageshack.us/img259/3838/kns43ui9.jpg

_**NOTES**_

_**If a Japanese Anime fan would asked me my favorite Japanese word it undoubtedly answer Henshin XD**_

_**Lenalee's Crystal type innocence is her new one and it was named by Komui in the latest chapter of the manga **_

_**All the three spirit power users were survivors from the triangle order fic and I missed so much I wanted to put them back (even if their role was never big in the first place)**_

_**The special chapters are sort of say some missions that were never shown before and they are cannon not like angel golden fist (damn I need to continue it) you might see more later on (please tell me if its interesting or not) **_

_**That weird morph Jin had on the special chapter was based on Kamen Rider agito **_

_**First time I show Jin's Old uniform in a manga scene**_


	19. Greed

Chapter nineteen Greed

Jin charged towards the first of the Project Crusaders and punched it on the stomach but he was surprised to see he didn't even flinch

-ara?

Jin's eyes widen when he saw the giant throwing a fist straight at his face, he dodged it and grabbed his arm and used it as support to climb towards the top of the giant and break its neck with both arms

-what!?

Asked Stan surprised so was the three when they saw how easily he killed the giant

-it's easy as hell; they might not feel any pain even if you cut his arms and legs but he is still human!! The brain is a part you can use to do a one hit kill

Said Jin

-damn then I guess I have to handle him!

Said Stan who pulled out a dagger and Jin smiled

-what? You can't fight with your bare hands?

Asked Jin with a confident smile

-oh yeah lets see about that!!

Said Stan charging towards Jin at a incredible speed

Jin dodged the quick attacks surprising him; he found out that he was a spirit power user also. But his speed almost matched a silver rank warrior like him when he is wearing his armor. And definitely Stan wasn't wearing any

-WHATS WRONG MIROUKA!!

-NOTHING!! AND ITS MIROUKO IDIOT!!

Answered Jin kicking Stan on the face surprising him as he backed away furiously

-damn you!!

-you aren't powerful enough to defeat the Kirayu or the Noah……pathetic enemy I have

JT helped the exorcists to get in a place to rest on an alley, he took a peek outside to check and there was none of the Project Crusaders around

-you will be save here for now

Said JT to Allen

-thanks

-I want to know who here can fight with me right now

Asked JT

-I will

Said Yuji

-me too

Said Takimi

-and also me

Said Kaze

-ok the rest stay here, and try to avoid being found by that crazy old man, or else he will really going to do all that stuff to the girls

Said JT scaring the girls thinking of all the horrible things as they left

On the battlefield Ray with his golden katana cut three of the giant in half easily, Rox dodged the attacks from five of them. He backed away as his hand was full of energy

-EARTH DRACO!!

Shouted Rox hitting the ground provoking a earthquake

Many dragons made out of the ground appeared eating all of the five. The spirit cult members looked at this furiously as they backed away

-I guess its over for now

Said Nimi

-alright we are leaving

Said Stan annoying the crazy old man

-what about the girls!!

Asked the perverted doctor

-you can get them later lets go

Said Stan as they disappeared with the remaining of the spirit cult

-they left so quickly

Said Rox annoyed

-we will get them next time

Said Jin

--Back on HQ--

-we are in serious (censored)

Said Jin in Komui's office with some of the exorcists who were present on the battle

-language Jin

Said lenalee who was beside him

-the millennium earl and the Noah, the Kirayu and now the Spirit Cult…..we have many enemies this days

Said Komui

-and they are strong

Said Jin

-you fought one of them right? How strong?

Asked Lenalee

-why you ask me?

Everyone stares at him making feel unconformable

-alright alright he is not strong as the kirayu neither the Noah…..you guys can take them down

Said Jin making everyone feel relive but Jin stared at the with a serious face

-but don't think you can beat them……..alone….

Said Jin surprising the group

-what do you mean!?

Asked Yuji annoyed by his comment (he always does doesn't? XD sorry man for that)

-your level most of you………it's around the same in the times Allen when he arrived, at your state you wont defeat the Noah or even less the earl

Jin answered making Yuji really angry but Cate hold his arm making him stop

-so what do you expect us to do?

Asked Kaze

-you are fine Kaze, you should just practice using your spirit power since you already release since as I sense it you've reached a level between a bronze and silver and that's incredible for a rooky but……..I guess we the heirs have to train the rest

Said Jin

-train!?

Asked everyone

-also we need to make your weapons stronger

Said Ray

-stronger?

Asked Cate

-lenalee….she was a equipment type first, now she has become this new type the crystal-type anti-akuma weapon, Komui has investigated it's a evolution of the innocence for the equipment type users similar to the parasite but in exchange of using your body its the blood the one you use

-so that explains the rings on her ankles

Said Cate looking at lenalee's red rings

-I can remove them if I want to

She said as the two disappeared surprising Cate

-so your saying that….all of the equipment type should try turning their weapons in crystal types?

Asked Komui

-nop…..not really or at least train their bodies they are so pathetic they can't even break a small rock with their own hands

-that's because we aren't freaks like you!!  
Said everyone at the same time

-alright! Alright! We should start training as soon as possible and get stronger…..I'm sorry to say this but……this isn't like the old days of just going to missions to recover innocence and fight some akuma…..this is a war now

Said Jin looking the everyone who mostly were just new who seemed surprised by what he said

-yeah….I saw that when the order got attacked

Said Allen confusing Jin

-the order got attacked?

He asked surprising Allen

-oh right! You weren't here, that Noah we encountered in the arc Lulubell invaded the HQ to retrieve the egg that was the akuma factory, luckily the generals fought alongside Bookman and me against all the level 3

-all the akuma were level 3?

Asked Jin surprised

-yes……but that wasn't the big deal……we saw something terrible….

-something…….terrible?

Asked Yuji

-I remember well I was there….

Said Kaze

-what happened?

Asked Jin who seemed anxious to hear what was going on

-a level 4 appear…..

Answered Lavi leaving Jin shocked

-a level 4!? On the order!! Not only on Germany!!

Asked Jin who seemed way too surprised

-you knew about level 4?!

Asked Allen who seemed surprised

-that If I knew!? Of course I knew!! I was attacked by four of them after I left the order

Answered Jin

Lavi, Kanda, Allen and lenalee were left speechless, after what they suffered on that day when one level 4 attacked them Jin was attacked worse

-did you…..beat them?

-not even one……good thing they are not smart enough to make a plan and I ran away…..it was luck that saved me…

He said

* * *

--Two days later--

All of the exorcists were now given a training program to increase the synchronization of both innocence and their own strength. The generals were also forced to do this and help the lower rank exorcists inside the arc.

On one of the rooms Kurosaki and Yuji were sparing where Skin Boric was defeated by Kanda. Most of the girl exorcists were training in the room where it's a gigantic field of roses where Jin and Kaze defeated the Noah of Friendship Jak and the rest were training around random rooms

-this place is great for training

Said Yuji to Jin (Kurosaki)

-it sure is, but you know something Yuji my friend

Asked Jin with his fingers ready to snap them

-what is it?

-we are in a middle of a sparing match

He answered snapping his fingers provoking an explosion sending Yuji flying

-YOU CHEATER!!

Shouted Yuji furiously as he recovered on the air

* * *

--Outside the order--

Explosions, battle cries and the sound of punches hitting someone's face were all over the place. Lenalee, Cate, Sho and Yumi who was around there were left shocked when they saw Jin and Rox fighting with all the strength

-wow……..

Said Yumi as they saw the two throwing a punch at the same time hitting both of them on the face sending them back

-they fight like they mean it

Said Cate when she saw the two of them throw thousands of energy spheres at each other

-Jin possesses from his own power the use of dark energy which is not evil at all and his diamond gives him the power of fire making "Dark Flames" while Rox naturally has the power of using attacks of any element around the area and his diamond helps him do dragon based attacks making "Elemental Dragons"

Said Sho as Jin threw Rox towards some trees but he quickly recovered and threw a kick on Jin's stomach

-the two are incredible

Said Lenalee as Jin used his Kaji Kurai and Rox his Wind Draco provoking a bigger explosion sending them flying

-they are nothing but animals fighting for territory

Said Sho as the two were throwing punches so fast they looked like meteors

-I'm starting to wonder if lenalee has good tastes…….she is going out with a fighting machine

Said Yumi as the two wrestled using all their strength making the ground shake

-nothing but freaks

Said Cate as Jin had black fire wings and Rox green dragon wings made out of green energy and started fighting on the air

-freaks like them should be only for manga and anime

Said Sho as the two crashed in the ground

-if he were a fictional character he would have many fangirls and put them in yaoi stuff and I don't think they would like the idea…..well I don't like the idea

Said lenalee as the two got up quickly and hit themselves with head butts

-hehehe I can't think how they would look in fanarts kissing each other and appear in yaoi fanfics

Said Sho who had a evil smile

Sho looked surprised in front of him when he saw Jin and Rox staring at him cracking their knuckles

-what was that!?

Asked Rox annoyed

-you are so dead

Said Jin

-oh…….(censored)

--Some minutes later--

Ray was healing Sho's mortal wounds with his Hikari Ne as the rest just looked at the poor fellow who got executed by both heirs

-you should be nicer with the people who decide to join you even after killing two of his brothers

Said lenalee

-well it's his fault not mine he insulted me greatly

Said Jin

-Yaoi…….the worse thing in the world

Said Rox who still looked mad

-either way good sparing match

Said Jin

-yeah…you've improved after returning to the order

-well……..

Jin grabbed lenalee's hand making her blush. Even if everyone knew of her being with Jin she still got embarrassed sometimes

-I got someone who makes me stronger here

Said Jin leaving Rox a little surprised even if it didn't show it on his face

-that……Is just stupid

Said Rox

-when the time comes and you have to protect someone……..you will find it not so stupid

Answered Jin putting his hand on Rox shoulder

-protect…..someone…

-it hurts……….

Said Sho with tears on his eyes

--Some hours later--

Team Kaze was looking at their leader went towards the ark making them feel unease. Since Kaze offered himself in going alone to asgarth some time ago, of course Komui didn't want at first but then he agreed

-good luck Kaze-sempai

Said Takimi

-Don't die on the snow idiot

Said Natasha

-be careful okay?  
Said Mizu who sounded worried

-if you can bright a souvenir please do

Said Kimiko

-just make sure you stay alive long enough or else we will lose our Keeper Blue

Said Yumi

-come back fast or else Demon Jin will kill me just like in the Omake

Said Thomas

-No I won't!!

Shouted Jin who was on the other side of the order

-ok I'm leaving

Said Kaze entering the ark

Outside the HQ Cate was looking around for someone until she saw Jin and lenalee together seated under a tree wearing their elite exorcist uniforms holding hands as they were simply looking at the sky. When Cate got closer she saw they both had their eyes closed so she decided to go and ask him later

-Cate?

Asked Jin opening his eyes

-sorry Jin I didn't mean to…….

-its alright…..I was awake

He said who slowly remove his hand from lenalee and got up slowly so she wouldn't wake up

-what is it you wanna talk about?

-how did you…….

-it's obvious isn't it?

-well yeah…..

-so?

-well I……..I know you are a guy and stuff but……

-but?_--"guy and stuff?"_

-since you are the only one……….with a girl……..

-you want me to give you hints so you can make Yuji like you or if he does how to tell him?

Asked Jin surprising the girl

-you………..are too smart

-not really…..it's just that some bird who calls himself pegasu……..oh wait….

-what?

-I can't say that right?

Asked Jin to the sky waiting for a answer

-then what should I do?

-since your not the kind of girl that can pressure…….or maybe I just haven't seen you pressure someone to reveal their secrets like lenalee…..then I guess you have to risk it doing it the classic way

-classic way?

-you say something like……..

-like what?

-"oh my dear Yuji I always wanted to tell you how I been in love with you and I've been so obsessive I've been a stalker and a peeping when you were at some hot springs but don't worry if you say no I'll tie you up and torture you with my whips until you agree"

Answered Jin trying to sound like her even if it was a bad imitation

-I'M NOT GOING TO SA………

Cate was surprised to see Jin putting his hand on her mouth as he looked at lenalee

-don't wake up my little butterfly okay?

Said Jin removing his hand slowly

-you are so weird

Said Cate making Jin smile

-of course…..I'll protect lenalee no matter what, even if I give up my life for it, even her sleep

Said Jin surprising Cate

-and I thought Komui was the only one crazy

-crazy? You came here to call me crazy?

-no

Said Cate

-then what? Is it because I was the first person who invited you to a date? Now you think I'm your advisor I'm I right?

-no it's not that

-what?…………are you later going t ask me how to kiss someone

-I would never ask you!!...even if…..you're right…..

-huh?

-I never kissed a guy before…….I don't know how

She said a little embarrassed but that embarrassment didn't took long

Cate saw Jin with an evil grim Cate was backing away slowly but he grabbed her from her shoulders

-Jin what are yo…….

-you want to practice before right?

-wait!! I don't want to do it with you!!

-then with who? Kaze? He is not here and either way he would run away, takimi is a wuss who is afraid of women for some unknown reason, Yuji well you want to practice first right?, Sho? Hell no poor kid he might end up liking you, the other Jin he is the version of your creator's black parade fic so it's the same thing but he is shorter than you….so who else?

-well I……can look for Kanda

-don't even think about it he already likes……..well maybe not he just wants to protect her

-who?

-what do you care?

-that's mean!!

-I know……….but don't change the subject

Cate was completely red covering her mouth with both her hands as she looked at Jin directly at his eyes who of course she liked his eyes, they were very clear and peaceful that was one of the things she liked about him but all those thoughts quickly changed when she shacked her head

-but what If Yuji sees us?

She asked nervously

-he is in the ark so………..

Cate was blushing when Jin slowly pull her close to her, she was trembling in fear with her eyes tightly close until she felt it. It was kiss on her right cheek

-see? Wasn't that hard right?

Asked Jin kindly petting her head

-what…….was that?

She asked with her face even more red

-you never got kissed on the cheek by a guy eh?

-but I!!

-oh so you wanted a kiss on the lips eh?

-NO!!

-I know……I wouldn't do that to Yuji or to you…..that would turn me into a bastard and a flirt….unless you asked me

-but you have been flirting with me all day

Said Cate on her head

-but it doesn't matter

-eh?

-I was the first guy to kiss you

-NO YOU WEREN'T!!

-you said it yourself hihihi

-the first guy to kiss me….is a weirdo with weird spiky hair……..

-is my hair that weird?

Asked Jin checking his hair as Cate was crying on the floor

-and the most important thing is that lenalee hasn't woke up after I shout to much

Said Cate

-good or else I might had really kissed you on the lips as punishment…….wait but lenalee would see and kick my ass with her new dark boots

Said Jin now thinking how jealous lenalee can be

-this is crazy……..I shouldn't have asked him

Said Cate on her head

-but putting all that aside try and tell him directly when you get a chance

Said Jin

-but……..when?

-you will know…..

He answered petting her head again

-are you just doing this to take advantage of me?

Asked Cate whose face was red

-no……

-then what?

-later…

-huh?

-you will understand late…..

Jin's eyes got wide open. He quickly turned around and ran towards lenalee who grabbed her. Cate was confused at first but she noticed a tree where she was sleeping being cut in half. Jin backed away so did Cate until the tree completely fell down

-that was close

Said Jin

-what was that!?

Asked Cate

-Noah

Said Jin looking at the man around 24 with long sharp silver hair wearing a black blindfold wearing the clothing of a high class gentleman who had a takana on his hand

-I'm Haruko Noah of Greed

Said the Noah who was in his dark form

-oh….i guess you came to avenge Jin Park

Said Jin as lenalee who was still on his arms looked surprised

-that is……..Noah!

She said as Jin put her down

-yeah……..and a powerful one

Said Jin whose body was immediately covered by the white wolf armor

-a came her for my sister Rae

-Rae?

Asked Jin

-you broke her heart by killing Jin Park now I must avenge her

Said Haruko charging towards him

-I don't mind you two helping me

Said Jin putting himself in fighting position so did Cate and lenalee

* * *

**Kami No Senshi Special chapter part 2**

It was dark on the city; a younger Greco saw terrorized as the villagers of the city were with torches and any kind of weapon and looked furious at the couple. The young man around his 20's with the red hair and golden eyes was holding his wife who looked around 18 with long black hair and shinning black eyes as they were being trapped on the edge of a cliff that behind it there was the ocean with many rocks

-she is the one who brought the epidemic!! They are the ones who curse us!!  
Shouted one of the villages

-that dancer Rosa!! She was the one!! The one who married Dominic!!  
Shouted another

-No one else has come to the city besides her!!

-kill her!! We can't stand this any more!!

-NO!! STOP IT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON'S FAMILY!!

Cried Greco as he saw how the two were pushed from the cliff to the ocean

-NO!!

Shouted Greco who saw he was on his bed and Jin beside him seated in a chair

-had another nightmare mister?

Asked Jin kindly

-Ji…..Ji……….

The three exorcists saw how Jin was being shout about instead of being taking care of his sleep he should be working and he got out quickly

-that gramps sure is even crazier when he wakes up

Said Lavi

-yeah………I know

Answered Jin as he got off the boat and started walking through the dock

Everyone else followed him, he looked behind him as he walk and decided to ignore them. It didn't took too long for him to stop and turn back and look at his three comrades

-what is it?

He asked annoyed

-what was that yesterday?

Asked lenalee

-what was what?

Asked Jin

-what was that armor of yours?

Asked Allen

-oh that? Well I don't know

Answered Jin noticing that they didn't like that answer

-you don't know eh?

Asked Lavi

-of course I don't know…….when I first fought that golden thing I was getting beat up by it…..it seems it transforms into the shapes of things you are afraid or feel hate  
­answered Jin surprising Allen

-then Mana…….

-that thing took the form of the thing you are afraid the most….

-I see….

Said lenalee

-we have to finish this as fast as we can……

Said Jin

--xxxxxxxx--

On the bed of the dancer Maria she was crying. She knew what she was doing but she couldn't do nothing about it, the golden skull was floating around her as it had tears on its eyes

-_why do you cry Maria? Crying affects your skin_

Asked the golden skull

-it hurts……I killed so many….

-_those humans deserve it_……._remember what they did to you when you were with Dominic.._

-Dominic………

_-you gave up that already Maria; now get ready for the next one…._

-my name…..is Rosa…..

She said as she got up from her bed

Just outside the small house Jin looked at the dancer leave the place as he looked sad

-now I get it…….Dominic

Said Jin

It was around 3:00 pm, Allen and Lavi walked around the city as they pass through one of the residential areas were it was like a gigantic alley (I've been on Venice before and I got lost on those areas XD). Jin had told them to look in dark places were people couldn't see them. Even if they didn't know why he told them that they still did it, when Allen noticed three men wearing tuxedos in front of them he noticed easily. They were being followed all the time

-so you guys………have been keeping an eye on us eh?

Asked Lavi pulling out his hammer

The two exorcists noticed the men melted into a gold liquid just like last time, they fused and formed a golden shaped millennium earl. This obviously annoyed both exorcists who charged towards him with their weapons destroying the fake golden earl with a combined attack

-that was easy

Said Lavi as they saw how the earl melted

-it wont stop here

Said Allen as he saw the golden liquid escaping from them

The two exorcists followed as quickly as they could, the liquid was too fast for them. But for their surprise Jin came out from the sky and ran in front of them as a weird belt appear on top of his normal one

-Henshin!!  
Shouted Jin as the front of the belt was shinning as he was covered by the same weird armor he used last time

-that thing doesn't stop moving!!

Said Allen annoyed

-now I know why this armor appeared…..

Said Jin on his head as he saw the golden liquid entering the dock into the sea

-damn it!! It ran away

Said Lavi annoyed

-hey……where is Greco's boat?

Asked Allen looking around surprising Jin

-I heard he went out to fish with lenalee who apparently wanted to cheer him up

Answered Lavi who sounded nervous

-but that thing is on the ocean! I'll go

Said Jin who jumped to the water

--xxxxxxx--

On the sea lenalee looked at the old fisherman who was preparing the nets. He hasn't talked to her in the entire trip. She didn't get angry when she was ignored but she did understand why he was like that. Jin told her that Greco had lost his son Dominic and his son's wife Rosa some time ago and he still couldn't get through

-hey mister

Said lenalee kindly to the fishermen who pulled out a giant whaling harpoon

-what?

Asked Greco with his usual rude tone

-I'm sorry about your son

Said Lenalee surprising the old man

-Stupid Jin………telling unnecessary stuff, I wonder if he is ever going to attract a fine lady one day

Said Greco making lenalee blush a little

-it seems he already did

She said on her head

The tides started to get stronger in a instant. Greco and lenalee was surprised to see the boat shake a lot

-what's going on!?

Asked lenalee who tried to hold on the ship

The two were left shocked when they saw a gigantic golden sea serpent coming out just in front of them and on top of it there was Maria holding the golden skull on her hand

-that's the dancer we saw yesterday!!

Said Lenalee surprised

-Rosa……….

Said the old man falling on his kness

-Rosa?

-she is not maria………..she is rosa……my son's wife who died with him…

Answered Greco with tears on his eyes

-so……she is the responsible?

Asked lenalee as Greco walked towards the edge of the ship

Greco was surprised to see Rosa being covered by many roses as she transformed into a humanoid creature with the form of a red rose. Lenalee quickly activated her dark boots

-Rosa….you've taken that form….yes roses suit you…

He said as the creature who used to be Rosa started at him

-Dominic loved you from the bottom of his heart….you two were so happy…I'm sorry….you two were so happy…..I'm sorry…

Said Greco surprising lenalee

-what are you talking about?

Asked lenalee nervously

-if I hadn't fished that golden skull that day….you and Dominic wouldn't have been blamed for the epidemic….it never would have happened……

Said Greco who remembered when he found the skull, when he and his family and when his son and his wife were being thrown from the cliff

-that's cruel….Greco don't blame yourself….

Said lenalee who walked towards him

-you must loathe me….and the villagers…..

-Mr Greco that's not……

-IF YOU WANT TO TAKE A LIFE TAKE MINE!! THEN PLEASE END THIS ROSA!! GO HOME TO DOMIC!!

Cried Greco

-Don't end it like this dad….

Said a voice behind the two

-lenalee was surprised to see Jin wearing the same armor he used yesterday surprising Greco

(Note: read from right to left like in a manga since I accidentally did it backwards because I was sleepy when I drew it)

img385.imageshack.us/img385/3933/kns44em5.jpg

img360.imageshack.us/img360/4831/kns45ef7.jpg

the ship was sent away until it reached the shore. Greco looked at the direction where his son had attacked and felt that it was over

--xxxxxx--

On the sea Jin had punched straight at the golden skull. Blood came out of the skull as it looked at Jin who had a serious face

-_this body didn't respond when he saw you……who are you?_

Asked the skull as he was breaking slowly

-I'm Dominic's messenger……..this armor made by his will is the proof

Answered Jin

Jin blacked away as the skull exploded in many pieces and the body of the humanoid Rose banished revealing the true body of Rosa who had tears on her eyes

-thank you……

She said as she disappeared

--hours later--

The four exorcists were taken by a carriage as they looked back at the city

-that mission was weird

Said Lavi

-it looks like being here was useless for us

Said Allen

-our mission was to come back with Jin so we did it

Said lenalee grabbing Jin's arm making him blush

-thanks….

Said Jin who sounded nervous

-so Jin………lenalee told us what happened

Said Lavi and Jin looked at him a little confused

-OMI NE……you used it right?

Asked Allen

-yes……….it was the only way to make him happy……..

-you deceived him……..i don't think that's good

Said lenalee

-its annoying talking with ignorant people

Said Jin annoying the three

-it wasn't me……..it was Dominic…….. I didn't lie

He said surprising the group

-he what?

-that armor was his will…….even dead he gave me that armor to stop Rosa…I was his messenger, and I could only do less by using the OMI NE

-is that possible?

Asked Lenalee

-once person's will can be so strong it can make a difference even after its dead…

Said Jin

-and that armor?

Asked Allen

Jin looked at his belt……the special belt had disappeared as he expected. That wasn't his power that defeated that monster it was Dominic's

--The End--

* * *

**Notes**

**This chapter was weird I know but I was kinda in a depressed state this days not because I'm writing and I have another story to continue but my girlfiend left me and I kinda in a bad state (not emo at all I'll get through it in some days)**

**For the ones who didn't understand the last part of the special chapter you might understand later on (about how Jin changed appearance) but if you read DGM A NEW TRANSLATION that will be easy but its better to wait until next chapter**

**As I said before I love the word Henshin so leave me alone if I use it too much XD**

**Oh another thing since some OC's are equipment type If you want to have a crystal type just sent me a message or on your review **

**I hope you liked it please review!! it inspires me to got faster (damn I haven't said this in a long time XD)**


	20. A new mission

Chapter Twenty A new mission

The clouds were covering the sun, in some seconds rain came out of them. The battle raged on even so. Jin managed to block the attacks of Haruko's katana. Cate came out behind the Noah throwing a kick but he easily dodged it but for his surprise Jin appears in front of him and punched him on the face. But both of the exorcists were surprised to see the part of the face where Jin punched him turned black

-what is that?

Asked Jin surprised as blood came out of his fist

-is that all you can do?

Asked Haruko kicking Jin on the stomach so hard he was sent back but braked quickly

Jin was confused of what happened. Even he knew that the face can't be trained to be as hard as a rock. He quickly charged towards him and threw many punches on his stomach. Haruko smiled as the places were he was punching were turning black injuring his hands even more

-how could weaklings like you kill so many of us noah?

Asked Haruko attacking Jin who barely catch the sword with both his hands

-that's simple……..First the Noah of Healing Kora was killed by Harry Bambrina now a elite exorcists by destroying him from the inside because he was recuperating every time he was hit by his attacks…, Kazuki Hirano defeated Kimi Noah of Poison infecting his innocence to him……Kaze defeated Peyro Noah of blaze with a attack of his level 2 innocence……..I defeated Haidarnes Noah of war with my asteroid crash, Kaze and I attacked simultaneously at Jak Noah of Friendship, Allen exorcised Rossete Noah of control with his sword, Kanda used all of his power to destroy Skin Boric, Krony used his blood to defeat Jasdebi easily, Lavi defeated Road from the inside of her world and lastly I defeated Ticky Mick borrowing the powers of all my friends

Answered Jin throwing Haruko's sword away from him and backed away

-you didn't have to give me the details

Said Hakuro annoyed throwing another swing of his sword towards Jin

-why not? You asked

Said Jin blocking it with his Excalibur blade on his right shoulder

Haruko was surprised to see Yuji and Armstrong appearing from both sides and attacked him. His skin again turned black repelling the sword and fist of the two exorcists. Lenalee attacked from the air and kicked him on the face but the spot also turned black

-what's with you!?

Asked Jin annoyed as Haruko smiled

-what? Don't like my second skin?

Asked Haruko who sent Yuji and Armstrong flying with his sword

-second skin?

Asked lenalee confused as she backed away from him

Haruko was about to say something when he noticed a door coming out from his back. Jin recognized it well since he saw two when team cross got trapped on the ark a year ago. It was Road Kamellot's door, the Noah of dream who had a crush on him and Jin saw her die mentioning his name as last words

-oh…….the earl is calling me

Said Haruko who turned his back on the exorcists

-hey! Where are you going!?

Asked Jin annoyed

-it seems this fight will have to wait a little

Said Haruko entering the door

-wait!! Those that mean……Road is still alive?!

Asked Jin nervously as Haruko simply smiled as he continued walking

-yes…….

He answered as the door closed behind him and it disappeared

Jin was left a little surprised. All of his team looked at him as he took a deep breath, looking at the sky that was still raining. he smiled

-lets go or we will catch a cold

Said Jin as he walked towards the HQ

Everyone stayed quiet as they followed him, Ray who arrived running towards them stopped in front of Jin

-I missed it

Said Ray a little disappointed

-it's alright lets hope next time you can show this rookies your own armor

Said Jin putting his hand on his friends shoulder as he walked away

* * *

--two days later--

On the lounge Jin was seated on one of the sofas as he was holding a deck of cards. The cards that were given to him by ticky mick some time ago. For some reason he still kept them with him. Was it hatred towards the murdered of his master general yeeger and suman dark? Or was just that he felt sad that he had to fight against such a Noah who has even human friends

-weird……….this is just too weird

Said Jin

But remembering Yeeger he remembered something worse. It was Cate and Yuji. Both of them were also trained by the kind general, and last week Cate asked him about how was the general doing. Was she blind? Its true that generals don't hang around much in the order but they should have found out sooner. It has been almost a year and a half since he died. They were clueless.

He felt he had to tell then but didn't know how as he was shuffle the cards Allen arrived with lavi, Krony and lenalee. He stared at the for a moment before saying something

-whats wrong?

Asked Jin

-what do you mean?

Asked Lavi sitting on another sofa so did everyone else

-Its rare to see the former members of team cross together alone like this

He replied

-you don't miss those times?

Asked Lenalee

-I can't believe so many things have happened

Said Allen

-so many battles……….

Said Jin as everyone stayed quiet for some moments

-they will end

Said Allen as Jin simply looked at him not convinced

-really………I hope it ends for you guys……at least

Said Jin who surprised everyone there

-what do you mean?

Asked Lavi who was confused and looked at Jin like if he were a freak

-after the earl there is nothing else you can do………there will always be people wanting to hurt others to fulfill their ambitions……..I will still have to fight after this

-don't say that!

Said lenalee getting up from her seat and ran towards him

-its true………i'm a exorcists but I'm also a heir of the Mirouko…..i wont rest after the fall of the earl

-how can you be so sure you will fight the war against the kirayu after the earl?

Asked Krony

-It's a obvious answer……the kirayu…….

Jin looked down making lenalee feel even more worried

-what is it?

-the kirayu………..can kill the Noah and the earl anytime…..

Answered Jin leaving the group shocked

-wha….what…do you mean?

Asked Lavi nervously

-I know you bookmen don't focus on the kirayu much but…….to tell you the truth, they aren't like the Noah at all……Noah's no matter how powerful they are, no matter how superior they think they are……..they are still human

-but………then what are the kirayu?

Asked Allen

-receiving the genes of Noah…..doesn't compare to the genes of a god. They are Demigods and they train, they aren't slackers, they are preparing for our war unlike this guys who just hang around believing that humans cant win but they are wrong….

-wrong?

Asked Krony

-if that was true……..then the kirayu would have already executed them….they have more influence all around the world. Many spirit power organizations are with them. They control a mass army and until now you have only seen the young ones...

-young ones?

Asked Lenalee surprised

-…….wanna hear something creepy? It takes three……..no two of the most powerful kirayu to take down all of the remaining noah and the earl……..but that's not it…..you know the most powerful kirayu, the one who is maked # 1……..alone can take them all down?

Asked Jin leaving everyone scared, they didn't knew until now what type of enemy he and the rest of the heirs were facing

-come on jin…….dont bluff like that…

Said Allen who was shacking

-bluff?...that's why we need to reach gold rank soon and you strong enough

-gold rank….

Said Lavi who smiled

-with gold rank no one could beat you

Said Lenalee kindly who sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him turning his face a little red

-was……..i really strong?

Asked Jin with a smile on his face

-you were incredible……I remember it perfectly…on the ark, not even that demon Noah was match for you

Said Allen

-I didn't saw it but I heard it was incredible

Said Krony

-thanks……………I really needed it

Said Jin laying his head on lenalee's shoulder as he closed his eyes remembering that day he reached gold rank for some instants and managed to defeat ticky mick

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

Yuji was drinking some of lenalee's coffee on a chair in the science department as he looked at the scientist working hard as always. He also saw among them Kyoushiro, the half scientist half exorcist was the second in command before Reever.

-you want more?

Asked lenalee kindly to Yuji as she was holding a white jar

-oh….thanks

He said as lenalee carefully pour in more

-by the way……why did you call me here?_--"please say because you like me….please say that!!"_

Asked Yuji and Lenalee smiled

Jin arrived out of nowhere and punched Yuji on the face sending him flying. When he crashed on the ground he got up slowly

-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!

-I HEARD WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!!

Said Jin who had fire around his body

-the reason I call you here is to present you someone

Said Lenalee

The two looked confused until they saw a girl hiding behind lenalee. She looked familiar but she looked really pretty wearing a uniform exactly like her

img372.imageshack.us/img372/3310/kns47fu1.jpg

-I don't know what happened but you really look good

Said Jin making her blush

-she asked me for a change of hairstyle now she looks way better right?

Asked lenalee to Yuji

-and you gave her the skirt?

Asked Jin

-yes? So what?

Asked lenalee kindly leaving Jin horrified

Jin looked at the roses he had on his hands and quickly put them in front of lenalee surprising her. He knew that her kind voice would change to a furious one if she found out that he was going to give flowers to another girl instead of her (that's what he believes)

-by the way these are yours_--"damn I forgot she was here!!"_

Said Jin nervously

-oh! Thank you!

Said lenalee exited grabbing the roses

-better stop being so honest with Cate or else I might get my (censored) dumped

Said Jin scratching his hair as he had more roses hidden and gave them to Cate who was surprised

-oh by the way Yuji weren't you going to say something?

Asked lenalee making yuji blush

-a………well i…….

-he is too shy to say something

Said Jin putting his hand on his friends shoulder

-don't touch me…..and since when I'm his friend?

Asked Yuji

-hey Jin, lenalee we need you to go to komui's office

Called reever

-oh ok

Said Lenalee as the two walked together leaving the other two alone

On Komui's Office, the three arrived to as they saw Takimi, Natasha, rox and ray seated on the couch as Komui was pointing a stick on his giant map of the world indicating the edge of Europe where Jin recognized as Asgarth

-oh you're sooner than I expected

Said Komui

-we were on the science department

Answered Jin

-what's wrong brother?

Asked lenalee as Komui took a deep breath

-Kaze…….he went alone to Asgarth to pick up the key but………

-but?

-we lost contact a day ago

Answered Komui making Takimi feel unease

-I see……..so you are sending a group?

-correct, Rox and ray who are supporters of the order can you go to this mission?

-of course komui

Said Ray

-it's boring here so yeah I'll go

Said Rox

-good you must go immediately, since Jin is the only elite he is the leader of the team

-damn

Said Jin on his head annoyed as everyone stared at him

-so this guy is going to be our leader?

Asked Natasha who didn't liked the idea

-well since there is no option then I have no choice

Said Jin scratching his hair

-lame

Said Natasha annoying Jin a little

-you think……the spirit cult got Kaze-sempai?

Asked Takimi

-lets hope not

Said Komui

-kaze………be alright

Said Jin on his head

-ok since we are taking the ark lets do it

Said Rox as he got up so did Ray confusing the others and Jin smiled as he walked towards them

-what are you doing?

Asked Komui

-WHITE WOLF!!

-LEO!!

-DRAGON!!

The bright blue, yellow and green lights blinded the rest as they saw Jin wearing his white wolf armor.

Ray's armor was bronze colored with the headpiece with the shape of a diamond, around it there were spikes that resembled the fur of a lion. The breastplate covered all his chest and stomach, the shoulder guards where small, both gauntlets were long and had two fangs on each, the belt had a thunder shape symbol on the middle and the boots covered almost all his legs.

Roy had a dark green armor, the headpiece had the shape of a Chinese dragon head on the middle, the breastplate covered his chest and stomach in a V shape armor that left the sides unprotected, the shoulder guards had the shape of a dragon head, the right gauntlet had the shape of a dragon also. The belt was large that resembled the way Jin wore his jacket under the belt and his boots covered most of the legs

-those are………

Said Komui surprised

-our silver armors sir

Replied Ray kindly

-lets go

Said Jin

In that same moment in Asgarth a strong snow storm was covering Kaze who was lying on the ground full of injuries around a forest that had signs that there was a battle there

* * *

**Kami No Senshi Special Chapter 2**

--Six years ago--

It was a normal day on the unknown Island the black pear eye warrior was. The air was strong and cold but not enough, it was on a small forest were the 13 year old Jin was lying on the grass with his eyes closed, he haven't got any sleep for a entire day and he was exhausted. His blue Japanese school uniform was completely wet because of the rain that came an hour ago

-what a bad situation I'm at

He said to himself as he opened his eyes

As he got up slowly he touched his neck where he had a collar. He knew that metal device was dangerous if he damaged it. He remembered when he arrived to this island on a recognizance mission and it turned out to be kidnapped on a prison where scientist were experimenting with criminals who were spirit power users like him and put that collar on his neck.

He was trapped for a week until he managed to make a plan to escape by blowing up that horrible place before those psychopathic scientists would touch him but now the thing is to get out. He was told that those collars would explode in 24 hours if he wasn't on the prison or out of the island, everyday areas of the island would slowly turn forbidden zones and if he stayed in that area it would also explode but that wasn't not problem.

oh no not the only problem.

Before blowing up the place he found a map where indicated the places and the time when the areas turned into forbidden zones, why doing this? Why not just kill us if we escape? Simple, we are limited lab rats and there is a barrier around the island that doesn't let anyone in or out of the place and the areas are made so they can find the ones who are escaping easier

-I call ray and the others to come here with a barrier destructor but that will take two hours

He said as he checked his watch

He couldn't lie down and wait to be rescued. Not after letting all those prisoners escape. They all killed many people and if they got out he would make things worse so he decided to eliminate all the survivors of the prison. Why? Killing people in masses wasn't his style but it was better them dying that other people who don't deserve it, around how many of them he had killed already the hole day? About thirty. Yeah that's a big number for someone who is called a hero or a good person but its necessary and he already knew that there was one more he needed to kill

--xxxxxxxxxxx--

Around twenty meters away Keiro a 19 year old wearing a similar uniform as Jin with a collar on his neck, his long blond hair had a gigantic spike and had a smile of a madman. He has being following Jin all the time since he started to kill all of the prisoners.

"Justice" is the word that he described his actions. He was a murdered like any other prisoner there and had raped women and even little girls; he was truly a psychopath sexual predator. But seeing Jin Mirouko since he blew up that place, after seeing how he started killing without hesitation all of the survivors, knew what he needed to do.

Seeing him call his friends with a strange device that looked similar to a phone (actually a cell phone used only for triangle order members), he would need to kill him and made it look like he was the only survivor and so he would be saved.

But now thinking about it seeing how Jin defeated his opponents easily with a strange black energy he knew he wouldn't stand a change against such fearsome opponent. This made him want to laugh; a 13 year old boy was way more powerful than him, he was able to compress his spirit power so Jin wouldn't noticed him but if he tried to make a sneak attack that little devil would most likely would know and take him out in an instant, but there was hope.

He would wait for the perfect opportunity when he gets injured. There must be more prisoners around the island but not much since most of the island has turned into the detonator for the collars and only a few areas are now safe or……..maybe he was the last one and Jin hasn't noticed yet…no Keiro didn't believe that or simply didn't want to believe that. There was no time to lose he needed to take down Jin as soon as possible but still the question is..how?.

How can you defeat someone with excellent martial arts skills, very agile and possess dark powers when you only have the power to turn any object into knifes? Yeah the only way to defeat him is to let him get weak and then kill him in a single strike.

Many of his plans to take him out were processing on his head until he saw it. Jin was getting up and grabbed the map of the island and checked it for a moment. Keiro had a similar map with the time of the forbidden areas but he didn't had time to make a full check since Jin quickly grabbed his stuff and ran

-where are you going?

Asked Keiro on his head as he started following

Stalking was one of his best skills when he found a pretty girl to rape. But this time was just to kill a crazy boy, Jin was faster than him and he could barely able to catch up and keep himself hidden. On top of a hill Keiro stay hidden when he saw under it Jin stopping. Keiro was confused of what he was doing

-Was he trying to look for more people? But the map indicates area B5 will turn into a forbidden zone on 6:00 Pm and right now is 5:55 and we are too close from B5

Said Keiro checking the map

But then he noticed it. Jin was walking towards a public restroom. Keiro wanted to laugh but he couldn't or else he could hear it. Such a heartless boy needs to go to the bathroom and he is too shy to do it outside. Well personal hygiene comes first but that was ridiculous in this kind of situation.

But oh well judging on how he has been surviving this place he must be in a safe area so no worries.

And there is when he heard it. Keiro wanted to laugh so hard but he tried to hold his laughed when he heard the sound of drops of water. The guy he was going to kill was peeing.

Some times passed and Keiro was surprised for Jin who seemed like he hasn't went to the bathroom for a long time

-hey hurry up this is boring

Said Keyro as he looked at the place

Keiro noticed the wind flowing hard as it opened the door of the place. He was left shocked. He saw a small water bottle tide up in a rope with a small hole on it making the sound Keiro confused as Jin going to the bathroom.

Keiro knew what was going on. Jin already knew he was being followed and he didn't do anything for a while simply because. He knew keiro was the last one.

As Keiro looked nervously at his watch, it was five seconds before six as Jin was already far away from the area on the road towards a small beach and looked straight at his eyes with a cold stare

img115.imageshack.us/img115/5141/kns46pe3.jpg

THE END

**Notes**

**Before arriving to the order Jin was like in the special chapter (The triangle order civil war made him change on what he is now) he wasn't bad but he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone who hurts others and had no remorse **

**This special chapter was based on the novel, manga and movie battle royal when the main antagonist Kazuo Kiriyama used the forbidden zones and the explosive collars to kill one of his classmates who was following him **

**The last manga scene had more editing on the computer than any other I have made until now**

**I changed Cate's hairstyle since I found that one better (sorry for the skirt it was an accident)**

**Oh if you wonder when its going to over well just let me tell you that this fic will be long so don't worry I'm not even close to the half of ending it I'll take almost a year with a chapter or two each week (or I might be wrong XD!)**

**Thanks for reading review and tell me how its going**


	21. Asgarth

Chapter twenty one Asgarth

There was a rather bad feeling just being in that land. On one of the giant walls of the castle where the ruler of Asgarth lived Jin remembered that Freya was the ruler representing Odin on earth the last time he came here. Now it was an older man who was extremely tall with a long beard and wore a cape that covered all his body. And what made him feel very angry it was that he was seated on a golden throne looking the gigantic statue of Odin that it could be seen in all the land in that cloudy day. And lenalee wearing the black dress to hide her sexy uniform was seated beside that man! as behind her like bodyguards the two other heirs and him for respect they carried their headpieces on their hand and the other two exorcists just looked at the ruler and lenalee

(NOTE: powerful spirit power users who managed to unleash the second stage usually wear their armors as sort of like a tuxedo)

-so you came looking for this kaze?

Asked the man as lenalee simply replied with a yes

This was really weird. That man looked creepy but Jin knew many old creepy looking people and they were nice but this one was different. He felt something really bad in him as lenalee was explaining about the spirit cult and the need of the keys of heaven

-key of heaven? Sorry but I don't know of such thing

-are you sure?

Asked Jin who looked really serious making the old man look at him directly at the eyes

-what do you mean young sir?

Asked the old man

-I got a question Loki, what happened to Freya?

Asked Jin in a serious tone surprising the rest of the group

-how dare you ask Lord Loki with such an insulting tone?

Asked a voice beside Jin

That man around his 20's with long blond spiky hair, sharp blue eyes wearing a long red with black coat that reached his legs was beside them all the time since they arrived. Jin, Ray and Rox felt his presence and it was really powerful, if he recalled his name was Rock

-it's aright Rock

Said Loki making Jin feel even more unease

Loki simply stared at the gigantic frozen statue of Odin as he smiled

-Freya has left the throne to me temporary she left to visit her father Odin

Said Loki in a tone even ray couldn't trust

-she is as goddess that is possible

Said Jin on his head but still he wasn't convinced

-now Rock, have you heard about some stranger called Kaze? Or someone with that description?  
Asked Loki taking a sip of whine the wine he had on a golden cup

-no, we haven't heard of anything my lord

Answered Rock in a instant

Rox, Jin and Ray looked at the subordinate of Loki, at first glance even a fool could see he wasn't trustworthy but Takimi and Natasha didn't pay much attention as them

-Rock are you sure of your words?

Asked Rox surprising the two gatekeepers

-what do you mean?

He asked looking at the three heirs

-that you are hiding something about Kaze

Answered Jin in a rude tone

-what do you say? You are saying that I'm lying? You heirs of the 10 clan's sure talk a lot but can you back that up on the battlefield?  
Asked Rock as his eyes stares directly at Jin who looked angry

-what did you say!?

Asked Jin furiously

Rock's smiled as his eyes for an instant were shinning colored red making feel Jin even more distrustful and close his right fist that was holding his headpiece

-I never felt such an aggressive presence

Said Jin on his head still showing an angry expression

-Rock that's enough

Said Loki in a calm tone

Lenalee quickly got up from her seat and looked at Jin and told him to watch his words as Jin simply looked at her as if he was saying "are you blind". Not because he was mad it was because lenalee couldn't feel Rock's aggressive presence

-if you like I can let you stay here in the castle

-I'm sorry Lord Loki but we want to find our friend first then we can wait for Freya

Said Lenalee as she finished walked towards her friends and Loki again looked at the gigantic statue of Odin

-suit yourselves……..Rock…please escort our guests to the exit

Said Loki still using his calm tone

-please allow me to do guide them around our land and we might find him

Said a voice behind the group of the black order

It was a young man around 19 or 20 with long blond hair that reached the end of the neck his eyes where purple. He was taller than all of the exorcists and heirs; he wore a white tunic with a cape attached to it and a blue belt around his waist. On his side there were two small children with the same color of hair and eyes wearing similar clothing

-oh Frederic….alright you can do it

Said Loki as lenalee walked towards her companions

-I'm Frederic God warrior of Loki this two twins are my brother's ley and urlul

Said the young man kindly to lenalee

-I'm lenalee lee nice to meet you

-and you fellow companions of the princess?

Asked Frederic surprising the others

-princes……..what a gentlemen

Said Lenalee blushing and Jin managed to see this

-Ray Akashi of Leo

-Rox Draco of Dragon

-Natasha

-Takimi Hoono

Jin stared at Frederic with a deadly stare surprising Frederic but in a instant he understand that Jin liked lenalee (but he understand enough about them going out)

-Jin Mirouko of White Wolf

Said Jin annoyed as lenalee giggled

-he is so cute when he is jealous

Said Lenalee on her head

-shall we go?

Asked Frederic kindly giving his hand to lenalee and she humbling accepted

Ray and Rox were started to feel really scared. They looked at Jin who just stared at the two with anger, fire came out of his hands and his eyes turned red as blood

-Jin….wait!

Said Ray as Jin walked towards Frederic

-hold him!!

Said Ray as Rox and him grabbed him as he struggled

_**-let go!!**_

-no until you stop your jealousy!!_--"his voice changed to a devil's!!"_

Said Ray pulling him away from the two who didn't noticed this

_**-oh!! So then I should let that bastard flirt with lenalee!?  
**_

-why not!? You flirt with Cate all the time!!

_**-so!? That's a different thing!! Cate is cute!! And that dude wants with her!!**_

-even I know that is true

Said Takimi scratching his hair

-ok you can kill him

Said the two heirs letting go surprising Jin

-but if lenalee see this she might dump you

Said Ray as Jin stared at him with anger

-alright I'll stop!!

Said Jin who extinguished the fire

As they walked away from the castle the long stairs took almost half an hour to almost reach the end of them because they were a labyrinth to protect the castle against intruders. As they walked it started to rain but thanks to the columns that sustained a roof on all the way there was no problem. Jin was going to really beat that guy to dead if he didn't let go of lenalee. Even if she was just doing it to tease him

-Frederic

Called Jin who sounded more calm

-what is it White Wolf?

-Jin is alright

-what is it?

-is your lord a liar?

Asked Jin as the group stopped and Frederic let go of lenalee's hand

-Jin you just cant say that!

Said Lenalee but Frederic smiled

-yes he is

Answered Frederic leaving everyone there with their mouths hanging except Jin who smiled

-he is the god of trickery……Asgarth's main enemy

Said Jin with a big smile leaving the team shocked

-then……..

-yes lenalee…..he has taken over asgarth and took freya's throne from her

-I am one of his warriors but I serve Odin not Loki, but I can't do this alone so it's good that I have more allies now

Said Frederic as the two children beside him smiled at this but Jin made a serious expression

-since when are we your allies?

Asked Jin annoyed

-Jin!!

-sorry lenalee….but how can we trust this guy?

-what's going on?

Asked Rock who was way behind but managed to catch on when they stopped

-nothing we just wanted to know about the place and stopped a little

Said Takimi

-I see…lets go

Said Rock as everyone started walking again

Some moments later the group stopped walking again in a narrow way with a wall on their right and the other side was exposed and they could see the castle far away when they saw in front of them there were five of them, all wearing armors. The heir's immediately felt extremely aggressive spirit power flowing from them. Jin quickly turned around and felt the same presence again that belonged to Rock. Frederic smiled as he walked towards the five

-move aside Divine Warriors

Ordered Frederic

-Divine Warriors?

Asked Natasha

-the chosen warrior's superior to the Odin warriors, they are the true chosen one to serve the mayor gods they are demigods

Answered ley

-Divine Warriors………Demigods……interesting

Said Rox on his head

Frederic seeing they didn't respond he walked towards them, one of them a giant four times taller than Frederic wearing a dark blue armor, his armor was similar to a Vikings with the horns on the helmet, the inside of the belt, gauntlets, boots and shoulder guards had a brown fur and he had a gigantic axe on his back was in front of him and smiled then look at the others but in a instant made a direct stare at Rox

-I said let us pass

Said Frederic again

The giant moved aside so did the rest as the group passed trough them, as Takimi being the fist after Lenalee and Frederic one of the four the only one who wasn't on the way just laying his back on the wall wearing a red armor with fur in the same parts the giant one had, the helmet had the shape of a dog with a hair that covered most of his real blue hair and wore a mask hiding his face only his blue eyes were seen immediately got in front of takimi. They stared seriously even Takimi who wasn't like that he felt something that made him stay on his guard

-Garmr don't challenge our guests

Said Frederic as the warrior simply moved aside

-Garmr…

Said Takimi on his head as he pass through him

-I've already felt this presence before………but who?

As Rox walked, the giant stared at him with a smile on his face. Ray pass through then just so a guy who had his armor the shape of a silver and red horse, with light blue eyes and long hair simply stared at him

img442.imageshack.us/img442/9286/kns48sn9.jpg

img442.imageshack.us/img442/5165/kns49oy6.jpg

* * *

--Flashback--

Everyone was inside the fancy living room from Frederic's house after getting a tour around the land, Jin and the other two heirs weren't wearing their armors anymore. They stayed there resting from the long trip until one of the soldiers arrived at the door showing them the remains of Kaze's staff

-we have to find him now

Said Takimi

-right…he might have been involved in a battle

Said Jin

-I'll go with you

Said Natasha who seemed a little worried

-we can't go all of us

Said Jin

-he is right, we better stay sharp Frederic left when Loki call him….lets hope we don't get attacked by then

Said Takimi

-so that's the plan?

Asked Rox who was beside the fireplace

-yes….if we can we need to save Freya and defeat Loki but for now we have to look for kaze

Said Jin

-alright then good luck

Said Ray

-wait a little

Said Jin who walked towards lenalee and took her from the hand outside

The two were a little far from the house arriving to a small area behind the house full of trees. Jin let go slowly of lenalee as she stared at him with a doubtful look

-what's wrong?

She asked kindly as his head slowly pointed to the ground

-sorry….

-what?

-I guess it's hard to get rid of bad habits…..like getting jealous….

Lenalee couldn't avoid to giggle making Jin feel really embarrassed. "so that's why he didn't talk to me all day" she said it on her head, she was about to laugh but she tried to avoid to since Jin might feel hurt

-is that the reason you call me?

She asked trying to hold the laughter

-no……….I'm sorry…..

Lenalee was confused by his comment, she walked towards him as he was about to move his lips to say something she wrapped her arms around him.

The wind started to blow hard as her pony tails started to move so was his black hair

-just say it……….

She said making him feel a little more relieve

-well I………..what would you do…..if you knew that you know not even half of me?

-eh?

-……..for some time I have tried to tell you more about me…soy you won't hate me for not telling you before….

He said making lenalee remember the times she shouted at him when he didn't want to tell her and the rest of team cross some secrets about him related to the kirayu and the heirs

-Jin……..I…..is it because you are afraid I'll get mad?

She asked in a soft voice surprising him

-no! Its no…….

-don't worry….I wont ever yell at you for something like that…….I promise…

-I…….

-if you don't want to say something then don't say it……people have things they don't want to remember or talk about

-lenalee….

-if you want to tell me something, do it when you are sure of yourself okay?

She asked kindly as he smiled

-ok….

--end of flashback--

* * *

On the palace in the throne, Lenalee walked towards the seat where Loki was seated. She looked more serious than last time. Loki smiled at this as he got up from his seat

-where is kaze?

She asked in a cold tone surprising Loki

-you to have such a tone of voice surprises me

-where is he? You called me here didn't you?

-yes……….I did found kaze

Replied Loki making her smile happily

-where is he?!

Asked Lenalee who seemed exited

Loki was already in front of her as he removed the cape revealing a purple black armor with a sword on his belt. A light came out of it leaving her blind, as she tried to back away she noticed how slowly she started to banish until she disappeared completely

All the group who were dispersed in all asgarth heard lenalee scream inside their heads. Jin and Takimi where inside a forest they were left shocked. Natasha who was at the beginning of the ladders heard it also and lastly the other two heirs Ray and Rox wearing their armors again heard it outside the house

-lenalee's presence……..rox!!

-yes…………..those guys have started their move…..lets go

Said Rox

**To be continue **

* * *

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER **

**Everyone in the order are watching what was going on in Asgarth**

**Komui: MY SWEET LENALEE!!**

**(Chibi Jin pops out of nowhere)**

**Jin: don't worry I'll rescue her!!**

**(everyone looks at him in silence)**

**Jin: what?**

**Komui: If you got time to come here THEN GO AND SAVE HER!! (throwing him to the sky)**

**(curtains close)**

* * *

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER Poor Rae**

**Chibi Rae is watching with the lights off chapter 13 on a Tv as she had a pillow on her mouth **

**Chibi Jin Park: (half dead laying on the floor) if you see a little girl Noah named Rae……don't hurt her…..i beg of you… **

**Rae: Jin……….WHY!? (crying like a little baby)**

**Jin: Who? Me? (looks at Rae)**

**Rae: BUUAAAA!!**

**Jin:………..wow………I broke her heart really bad **

**Jin Park: she had a crush on me you asshole**

**Jin: upps……..well it cannot be helped you did try to kill me and lenal…….**

**Rae: BUAAA!!**

**Jin: Oh! Look! You made her cry again!**

**Jin Park: calm down gir……….. (his eyes turn white as his little ghost leaves the body)**

**Rae: BUUUAAA!! NO MY DEAR JIN!!**

**Jin: (stays quiet for a minute)…..Ok………..since when I'm your dear jin?**

**Rae: NOT YOU!! (starts crying again)**

**Jin:…….damn…….ok ok!! If you calm down a little you will have more apperances for now on ok?**

**Rae:………Promise?**

**Jin: Sure!! **

**Rae: ok…….but……will Jin park revive?**

**Jin: after waste a week of writing that fight hell no!!**

**Rae: BUAAAAAA!!**

**Jin: ok that's it!!**

**(Curtains Close)**

* * *

**Kami No Senshi Lesson of the day**

**All of Kami No Senshi Cast are seated on some chairs looking at Jin in front with a tuxedo**

**Jin: Ok its rare to do this but I'll show you some things about the Divine Warriors we are going to battle first off (pulls out a board)**

**Jin: Our first Warrior is Garmr, his name and Armor are based on the Norse creature with the same name that is the dog of hell. He is supposed to be the one who kills the god Tyr on Ragnarok……….**

**Cate: a dog of hell wow**

**Jin: ok second goes to that swordsman Skoll, his armor and name are based on the wolf that everytime follows the sun and when Ragnarok comes he will eat it. Now in this Fic Hati Skoll brother from the mythology aren't brothers he is also based on the wolf who follows the moon every day and when Ragnarok comes he will eat it and I wonder sometimes why the hell they don't just kill the annoying bastards?**

**Midnight: because they are lazy?...**

**Jin: probably, now Ymir name is based a giant who is the founder of the frost giant race the armor is just how Pegasusjin wanted him to look. The next is slepnir his name and armor are based on Odin's eight-legged horse and lastly Rock armor is Fernir based on the giant wolf that will kill Odin **

* * *

**Notes**

**Those two manga scenes were a tribute to the Saint Seiya ****Kamigami no Atsuki Tatakai movie when Seiya mocks the giant god warrior and jin says the same line **

**This small arc was inspired by the same movie and the Asgarth saga in Saint Seiya (my favorite filler arc ever sorry to tell this but this is one of the best fillers you might see on a anime compare to those boring ones from naruto or bleach)**

**Got a question for the readers, is this fic getting boring? For me I can go over 80 chapters being my longest planned fic ever (my longest was 59 chapters and 10 special chapters) If you think so I'm sorry but this fic will be really long please criticize me saying that it needs more improvement or that it sucks! Or say its good!! Something!! (bows) please!! (I'm not crying or whinning)**

**Lastly for today no kami no senshi next week sorry but i need to study for finals (i'm a 17 year old senior in high school so i have to start first before all the other grades)**

**I hoped you like this chapter please review and tell me if you liked it!!**


	22. We are both monsters

Chapter twenty two We are both monsters

As everyone heard the scream that signal the beginning of the new battle. Natasha ran towards the stairs of the castle as quickly as she could. She didn't have time to run through all the steps so she made big jumps instead going in faster pace, as she made a jump higher than the other ones almost reaching the castle she saw the statue of Odin that had something hanging on the air. As she looked more clearly she was left shocked. A stone that looked like lenalee was just in front of the crown of the statue.

-it can't be……lenalee

She said as she fell towards the stairs

As she continue running she quickly stopped when she felt someone was following, as she turned around she was kicked on the face and fell almost to the first floor. As she got up she noticed who it was. It was that divine warrior from earlier, skoll was his name.

-right now your companion was turned into stone if you want to save her you have to fight me

Said Skoll as he was ready to pull out his sword from the scabbard

-attacking like a coward….I really hate your type

She said getting up slowly

-no matter as long as I make you a sacrifice for Lord Loki I will do it at any cost

-so that's how it is…….but let me just warn you

-warn me what?

-even if you somehow defeat me there are stronger members in my team………no I doubt it………I'm the strongest or equal to one of them

-oh? So I got a good rival after all

Said Skoll pulling out his sword

Natasha made a big grin as she saw her opponent running towards her with his blade covered in flames. As her hand was extended towards the sky a giant axe about two thirds of her body appeared on her hand. She quickly blocked the sword with her own weapon surprising the divine warrior

-is that all?

Asked Natasha pushing him away

-Axe…….so big can you lift it?

Asked Skoll

-of course…….idiot

Answered Natasha stabbing the axe on the ground

Skoll backed away when he saw the ground shacking and a wave made out of the pieces of the ladders and stones around the area was heading towards him. His sword was covered in flames again cutting the wave in half. He noticed Natasha wasn't there anymore. He quickly turned around blocking the attack from the axe but it was so strong he was sent flying from the force towards the sky.

As he was on the air he managed to grab on one of the ladders that was almost were he had kicked Natasha, as he got up he saw Natasha jumping so high she was already there in two seconds. Skoll didn't thought it at all as he stabbed the sword to the ground

-you surprise me girl, sending a divine warrior flying its really impressive but……..

Natasha put herself in fighting position when she saw fire balls coming out of the ground. She was blocking the ones that head towards her but some of them hit her all around her body making her scream in pain as she fell to the ground

-NOW TAKE THIS!!

Shouted Skoll as the fire disappeared and a bright light came out of the ground were the sword was stabbed

Natasha as she got up slowly noticed that skoll was pushing the sword towards her, she was left shocked. As she saw how deep the sword was on the ground he was easily pushing it like nothing something she couldn't do that good

-SUN RAY SLASH!!

Shouted Skoll

Natasha saw the blue with white cutting wave coming towards her, she try to dodge it but she was hit by the attack ripping most of her jacket and lost her beret. She fell on her knees bleeding but she quickly moved to the right when the entire left of the ladders was cut in half and fell off. As she was breathing heavily she noticed her axe that was used to block most of the attack was cut in half also

-next one will be the finisher

Said Skoll making Natasha feel scared

-this is the power…..of a divine warrior of asgarth….

She said nervously

* * *

--xxxxxxxx--

On the forest Takimi and Jin run as fast as they could towards the castle. They knew it was lenalee and something really bad had happened

-Takimi I think we should split up

-split up? You mean……CUTTING OURSELVES IN HALF!?

-idiot…..no I mean go different directions

-oh!

-but first..

Jin stopped running, seeing this Takimi did also. He didn't notice until now that they were in an area with very thick trees. It was really dark and he could only see Jin by his shinning blue armor, he had heard that was his silver rank armor but he didn't actually expected to shine like silver

-what?

-let's take care of the stalkers

Said Jin cracking his knuckles

The two saw the place turning slowly into complete darkness. Jin put himself on guard as Takimi pulled out his sword. Jin moved his lips to say something but he quickly ducked dodging a small blade from the back and threw a kick but it didn't hit anything

-what is this place?! What made it?

Asked Takimi who couldn't see nothing

-spirit power……………two of them and they are strong

Said Jin who put himself in fighting position

Takimi heard a weird swift sound and blocked something that looked like bullets by his side. As the two got close together they heard the laughter of two men. Both wearing black suits that made them look like ninjas and they wore gasmasks. Jin giggled a little when he saw them

-who are you?

Asked Jin who wanted to laugh but he covered his hands

-WE ARE THE TWINS OF DARKNESS!!

Shouted the two putting themselves in fighting position

-oh sure………….

Said Jin

-be careful

Said Takimi ready for any attack as Jin smiled at him

-I AM GARAI!!

Said the one who had the knife

-AND I'M GORAI!!

Said the other who had small pistol with a silencer

-you aren't from the God Warriors who are you?

Asked Takimi in a cold tone

-we are members of the spirit cult; the ones who helped Loki conquer Asgarth in exchange of the key!!

Answered Garai surprising the two

-so…..you already got this one…

Said Jin in a low tone

-yes……we already have three and two remain

-the one you took from that town, and this one but…….where you get the other one!?

-it doesn't matter since you will die now

Said Garai as he disappeared on the darkness so did Gorai

-let's go Takimi

Said Jin as he tries to follow them but it was useless

Takimi looked around nervously. He knew their plan was to do sneak attacks when he felt the presence of one of them he quickly turned around and attacked the one who seemed to be Garai. The twin of darkness was left surprised as he saw Takimi's sword stabbed on his chest and fell to the ground as his body disappeared on the dark floor surprising the gatekeeper

-what was that?

Asked Takimi confused

-BEHIND YOU!!

Shouted Jin

Blood came out of Takimi's shoulder. He fell to the ground in pain as he grabbed the injured shoulder as he head the laughter of Garai who had his knife full of his blood

-how did you do it!? Takimi stabbed you!! Why are you alive!?

Asked Jin

-worry more about yourself

Said Gorai whose voice surrounded Jin

Jin received many shots from the gun hitting the right boot, belt and three shots on the chest plate. He fell on his right knee holding his chest. The bullets didn't even damage the armor at all but he still felt the impact really strong

-thank that armor you lucky one

Said Gorai shooting again

Jin saw the spark of the shots and quickly dodged it by rolling to his left as the bullets almost hit him. When he got up as fast as he could he threw his meteor punches at Gorai receiving the attack and the shinning meteors hitting his body revealed him for some instants again disappearing to the darkness but jin heard the sound of him hitting the ground

-one more

Said Jin running towards takimi who was still on the floor

-your alright?

Asked Takimi and Jin smiled

-you got a real injury and you worry about me idiot

Said Jin as he helped him get up

Takimi was left shocked. He saw how many bullets hit Jin's back and fell to the ground bleeding. This time he was shot on the part of the back that wasn't covered by the armor. The two brothers came out of the darkness laughing

-How!! I stabbed you and Jin hit you with the meteor punches……why!?

-simple….no attack in this dark place can injure us

Answered Garai

-only dark based attacks can injure us

Said Gorai

The two started laughing like maniacs as Jin still injured helped Takimi to get up and smiled. As the two brothers laughed, they were interrupted when Gorai was hit by a black energy beam and he was sent flying back surprising the other brother

-so nothing but dark energy can hurt you eh?

Asked Jin who still had his right arm raised

-what!?

Asked Garai who backed away slowly

-my power is dark energy…….YOU ARE SO SCREWED NOW!!

Said Jin who had black fire on his hand

-(censored)!! So this is the heir Mirouko!!

Said Garai nervously

-of all the three we had to fight the only one who can injure us!!  
Said Gorai getting slowly as blood came out of his mask

-so you guys aren't that strong eh?

Asked Jin on his head smiling

-ok that's it the spirit power user goes down first

Said the two twins at the same time disappearing on the darkness again annoying Jin

-duck………

Whispered Jin to Takimi's ear confusing him

-what?

Takimi was surprised when Jin pushed him down to the floor and shot his dark rain and started spinning making all the shots go to random spots. One of them managed to hit Garai on the shoulder making him shout in pain

-there he is!!

Said Jin shooting more dark arrows at the spot where he heard Garai hitting him even more

Gorai shot at Jin multiple times hitting him on the long shoulder guards and fortunately right on the middle of Jin's headpiece saving him from getting a head shot

-Little help here!!  
Said Jin who started dodging the rest of the bullets

Takimi felt like he was being swallowed in the darkness of the area unable to see. The cut made from his enemy made him lose a lot of blood

-I…….will liked to but I cant……

-then lets get rid of the gatekeeper!!

Said Garai exited

Takimi dodged many of Garai's attacks but one of them managed to get his wrapping on his head

-TAKIMI!!

-YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF!!

Shouted Gorai shooting again who noticed he let his guard down and the bullet was heading straight at his face

-Shadow's spike…….

Whispered Takimi

Jin noticed the bullet was reflected by a spike that came out of nowhere and it head towards Gorai who barely dodged it. Jin was left confused as he looked at takimi who laughed nervously

-Takimi….you did that?..

-damn and I was trying to avoid that blow, good thing Natasha is not here or she'll kill me…

-hey are you alright?

Asked Jin walking towards him

-yeah, remember the sparing match?

-eh?

-the one with Yuji, Akira, Allen, kurosaki and I fought against you….you told me that I should stop holding back but I have a reason

-reason?

Asked Jin who seemed a little surprised

Jin started to sweat a lot. He could feel a greater power inside takimi and it wasn't ordinary. As he tried to calm down and faced directly at him he remembered something familiar. Himself…..

-what the………Takimi your eye!!

-because you see, I'm no better than a monster

Said Takimi as his left eye was yellow and tiny shadows came off from it

Jin quickly backed away when he saw the dark aurora surrounding Takimi. The brothers hidden in the shadows looked at this paralyzed. The dark area they made was giving power to takimi as his right eye was turning the same yellow color as the left one. He looked directly at the two twins who seemed nervous and disappeared from their view. In a instant blood came out of their backs and feel on the knees

-wow….

Said Jin who looked at this as the two twins dispersed

-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT WEAKLING!?

Asked Garai running away

-weakling? I don't see anyone being a weakling here but you two

Said Jin who looked at gorai running away and jumped towards him falling right in front of him

-you!!

Jin smiled as he walked towards him; Gorai was left shocked when he saw Jin's eyes slowly turned from bright black to red blood. His pupil looked like a cat's and it was big terrifying the twin

-what!! What are you doing!?

Asked Goria who was backing away from Jin

-_**What's wrong!? Are you afraid of me all the sudden!?**_

Asked Jin who seemed to enjoy seeing his enemy in complete fear specially when his voice changed

-AAAAAAHHHH!! DIE!!

Shouted Gorai shooting at Jin

Jin stopped walking. He fell on his knees as Gorai backed away looking at the hole he made on Jin's face and fell to the ground. His legs were shacking and didn't allow him to stand up; he smiled nervously as he saw blood coming out of Jin's head

-I don't know…..what was with his eyes but…..he is dead……

Said Gorai nervously as Takimi looked at this shocked

-Jin…………Jin!!

Shouted Takimi who ran towards Jin's dead body

Gorai smiled when he saw this. It was a perfect shot and took it; Takimi quickly fell to the ground with the hole on his head made by the cowardly shot from the twin as part of his brain came out from where he was shot

-good job….

Said Garai who walked towards him looking at the body of the two

-the two…….turned into monsters….and I killed them

Laughed Gorai nervously

-that takimi turned powerful in an instant….and the Mirouko eye's turned like the devils

Said Garai

-_**You think so too?**_

The twins quickly looked at the body of Jin whose face was still lying on the ground staring directly at them still with those horrendous red blood eyes scaring the two who got up quickly and backed away

-IMPOSSIBLE!! I KILLED YOU!!

Shouted Gorai nervously as Jin was getting up slowly

The hole on his face was still pouring out blood. He walked towards them like if he was some kind of zombie. Gorai had tears on his eyes. He was completely terrified seeing this event. He was sure he had shot Jin on the face and killed but still….he was walking towards him with those eyes staring at him

-NO!! DIE!!

Shouted Gorai terrified

The bullets hit Jin's right arm blowing it off from his body. Many holes were made on his chest and one on the neck but he still waked towards them. Jin started laughing horrendously leaving the two shocked

-_**you guys……after killing me and my friend….still attack me?!...people like you…….**_

The two horrified started running away from him hoping the darkness would cover them so he wouldn't find them. Garai looked back and saw they were getting far away from him but his red eyes were glowing strongly they looked like two red lights

-_**SHOULD BURN IN HELL!!**_

The two brothers were covered in fire. Their screams of pain were horrendous as the dark area was turning into a place completely in flames. Jin who was burning and melting fast laughed like a maniac until he was turned into nothing but ash so did the twin's seconds later

-KURAI AME!!

Gorai quickly noticed. Many dark arrows were heading towards him, he was too shocked and horrified to do anything but receiving the full force of the attack sending him flying and crashed on the floor. He couldn't feel anything but still looked at the area; he wasn't in that living hell anymore. He was back to the dark area made by him and his brother and noticed Jin who was just some yards away walking towards him, his eyes were their original color. Was he imagining everything all what happened?

-ho…..ho…w…I kille…d…..

Jin sat in front of him and smiled removing his mask revealing a bold man with his really white skin and black eyes

-couldn't stand a simple dream?

Asked Jin as his eyes turned again into red blood

-mmo….monste…eer!!

Cried Gorai as blood came out of his head and tears from his eyes

-you the darkness brothers………are nothing compare to true darkness….but since I don't want you to go away without know what happened then I'll tell you, you never shot me in the face, you never cowardly killed takimi when he saw my dead body, I never got up after being shot and scared you to dead, you never burned in a place full of fire……it was all an illusion

-i…..llu….sion?

-OMI NE (demon eyes) I can have you see a illusion so sweet you will never feel sad again or give you one so horrible it can give you a heart attack and feel the pain of all the people you have killed

Answered Jin as Gorai died

-BROTHER!!

Shouted Garai nervously who was on his knees bleeding from his arm and chest

-its over

Said Takimi

-How could this happened……we had the ultimate darkness

Said Garai dropping his knife

-you called that darkness? Mine was just a warm up

Said Jin

Takimi stares at the last of the two who seemed like he was crying behind the mask as he looked at his brother

-you say that's the ultimate darkness but you are wrong….

Said Takimi giving him a really evil glare which scares Garai

-its fear, regrets, pain and any other negative emotions, THAT IS DARKNESS, and as for you, you didn't even scratch the surface of what true darkness is…

Jin seemed a little surprised by that comment as Garai fainted in fear

-wimp

Said Jin on his head as the dark area disappeared revealing the forest again

-lets leave this place then……by the way….

-what?

-what was that? Your eyes started glowing in a red color and horrified the other one

-oh that! "OMI NE" or devil eye…..it's an ability that each member of my clan inherits when they are born and it has different abilities depending on the person mine has three and the one I did was to give him a illusion, I can use it also to scan areas and it also works to identify akuma but its nothing compare to Allen's eye since I can only scan what I see and lastly…well you don't want to know……and what about you? What's with your eye?

Asked Jin who didn't seemed surprised at all

-I can control shadows Jin, do you have any wrappings?

Asked Takimi kindly

-sure……..

Said Jin taking off some he had on his left arm (he wears on both arms when he wears his armor just in case) giving it to takimi

-thanks…..

The two stayed quiet for a while as Takimi looked at him confused

-you said you were nothing better than a monster

Said Jin

-yes I did….

img517.imageshack.us/img517/4539/kns50ki0.jpg

Takimi bit his finger and started writing what it seemed like a sealed spell with his blood and began to wrap it around his head. He turned back to Jin having the same old smile whichgave Jin the creeps

-damn it

Said Jin as takimi saw how Jin was touching his neck and noticed that he had wrappings around it

-you're okay?

-I got shot when I used the OMI NE and almost got my neck if it wasn't that I dodged it

-ok lets go lets disperse so we can divide the enemy into more groups. If I'm correct there will be more chances for one of us to reach the castle

Said Takimi

-good idea……I don't worry about ray and rox they will know that

Said Jin

The two took different routes but they knew they would meet again at their destination

* * *

_**D GRAY MAN THEATHER DGRAY SENTAI KAMIRANGERS VS GATE KEEPER SENTAI KEEPERANGERS**_

_**Chibi Jin, Yuji, Cate, Armstrong and Sho looked at the gatekeepers **_

_**Jin: who the hell you think you are to copy our team!?**_

_**Takimi: well we are more original because we aren't using the same powers of the Zyurangers**_

_**Cate: so what!? We are way cooler**_

_**Mizu: NO YOUR NOT!!**_

_**Jin: ok that's it this week let's waste this Omake fighting those copycats!! READY EVERYONE!!**_

_**Kamirangers: YES!! (Pull out the morphers or however people call them this days)**_

_**Takimi: READY!?**_

_**Keeperrangers: YES!! (Pulling out phones that had the shape of a crescent moon) **_

_**Kamirangers: DINO!! BUCKLER!! (A bright light covers them turning them into the Zyurangers)**_

_**  
(The keeperangers stay quiet)**_

_**Takimi: damn…….we forgot to make our own transformation sequence**_

_**Kaze:….lets just shout keeper henshin or something………that will make Jin mad for not think of transforming using the word Henshin**_

_**Takimi: ok no choice then………READY!?**_

_**Yuji: they sure are taking their time to transform **_

_**Keeperranger: KEEPER HENSHIN!! (A vein pops out of Jin's forehead)**_

_**Armstrong: Finally we can do our roll call**_

_**Sho: Guess so..**_

_**Jin: Tyranno ranger!! Jin!!**_

_**Armstrong: Mammoth ranger!! Armstrong!!**_

_**Yuji: Triceratops ranger!! Yuji!!**_

_**Sho: Tiger ranger!! Sho!!**_

_**Cate: Pterodactyl ranger!! Cate!!**_

_**Takimi: Keeper Red!! Takimi!!**_

_**Kaze: Keeper Blue!! Kaze!!**_

_**Mizu: Keeper Pink!! Mizu!!**_

_**Thomas: Keeper Green!! Thomas!!**_

_**Yumi: Keeper Yellow!! Yumi!!**_

_**Jin: DGRAY SENTAI!! **_

_**Takimi: GATE KEEPER SENTAI!!**_

_**KAMIRANGERS!!**_

_**KEEPERRANGERS!!**_

_**(Thousands of explosions blow up around the place sending them all flying)**_

_**Jin: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? (As he is flying with his costume burning)**_

_**Kaze: upps……I fixed the explosions wrongly (scratching his head)**_

_**Everyone: Wannabe Power rangers are blasted off again!! **_

_**(Allen sees a star shine for a second)**_

_**Allen: it sounded like my friends….**_

_**(Curtains Close)**_

* * *

_**NOTES**_

_**Finally after twenty two episodes I finally show one of Jin's more deadly moves OMI NE (use many times in a new translation) and it was based on three characters, sphinx from saint seiya, mido ban from getbackers and lastly kamen rider black RX you will see more of it later on**_

**_yes Jin has imagination to scare his opponents and i love to writte those scenes_**

**_i hoped you liked it please review and tell me how its going_**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

**First Part Treason**

Takimi who was still on the forest looked around with his hand holding the hilt of his sword. The moon as only light guide him towards the castle where he heard lenalee's scream, he was feeling a little nervous. As if someone was being following him since he separated from Jin.

He stopped, just in front of him hiding beside a tree he saw a man wearing a red armor who he recognized. It was the god warrior Garmr

-so its you

Said Takimi but no answer came from him

-I've felt your presence………..who are you really?

Asked Takimi

Garmr laughed a little as he removed his helmet revealing an oddly familiar blue hair and finally removed his mask. Takimi was shocked; it was Kaze who looked at him with a smile

-Kaze-sempai!!

Said Takimi surprised walking towards him

-hi Takimi, got worried?

Asked Kaze kindly

-we have been looking for you! Why didn't you revealed to us before?

Asked Takimi who was really happy

-I couldn't reveal myself at that moment

-I see so you knew about loki and all

-I was involved in a battle against the real Garmr and barely managed to defeat him at the cost of my staff….so I decided to infiltrate his castle like this

-so that's why we found its remains

-either way we have to hurry before the divine warriors stop us

Takimi was the first to walk as kaze started at him with his kind smile. Something was wrong, but it was kaze he was talking about. His sempai who has been around him for a while and he would never be suspicious of him, or that's what he wants to believe

-lets go kaze

Said Takimi with his kind voice

The moment he turned his back on him he felt something hitting him on the back strongly. It was like being hit directly on the back with a wooden bat. He fell to the ground quickly as the pain was too much for him

-yes lets go takimi…….to your dead!!

Said Kaze kicking takimi on the stomach so hard he was sent flying to the sky

Takimi was confused. What was going on!? His own partner was attacking him and now he was in front of him on mid-air and kicked on the back sending him towards the ground where he crashed on his head. He got up slowly and saw kaze running towards him punching him twice on the stomach and lastly a kick on the face that sent him way back crashing in a tree

-KAZE STOP!!

Shouted Takimi

-AEOLOS WIND!!

Shouted Kaze using his wind to sent takimi flying even way farther. He crashed to the ground on his face as blood came out of it; he got up slowly as he saw Kaze falling beside him

-what's……….why?

Asked takimi getting up slowly

-you are an enemy you must die, in the name of lord loki

Said Kaze

-why!? Aren't you a gatekeeper!! An exorcist!!

-that was before I came here, I learned that the divine warriors are way more powerful than the exorcists or even the heirs so I decided to join them

-what's the point of getting stronger or being with strong people!!

-that we will rule this world and first we will kill the possessor of the heart

-but truly if lenalee has the heart! Your innocence will be destroyed!!

-so what!? It's weak!! It broke when I was fighting against the real possessor of this armor! Its useless! spirit power its stronger! Way more useful!!

-Kaze…..semp……

-DONT EVER CALL ME SEMPAI AGAIN!…..I'll kill you

Said Kaze furiously leaving takimi shocked

Kaze charged towards him takimi tried to call him to stop but he was answered by a kick on his face. He was sent back but managed to brake when he grabbed a root from a tree but he was punched quickly on the stomach. As he crashed in another tree as he was getting beat up all around the forest and his screams of pain were heard in all the area.

When Kaze stopped punching him Takimi was on his knees with his black shinigami clothing ripped in pieces

-kaze……sempai……..

-DON'T CALL ME THAT!!

Shouted Kaze throwing another punch at Takimi who dodged it and managed to grab kaze

-LET GO!!

-Open your eyes sempai!! You're being controlled!!

-no one is CONTROLLING ME!!

Shouted Kaze

Takimi took a deep breath as he tried to hold the arm of his sempai. He didn't know what to do, he knew kaze wouldn't do that only if he was being brainwash, he knew him too well; he saw that he was punched all the way close to a edge where under it there was a river. He grabbed kaze throwing him to the cliff, when he saw him fall he followed by jumping off the cliff

-idiot of me

Said Takimi as he fell

It was a long fall but managed to fall on his feet. He had his sword on his right hand that was bleeding. Kaze came out of the water like if it was nothing. Takimi was shocked to see him standing on water, but he knew it was because of Jin's training and he was using spirit power to stay like that

-damn I can't stand on water like him

Said Takimi

-it's over

Said Kaze who was surrounded by a white energy

-Kaze we don't have to fight!

-…………………

-we are friends!! Gatekeepers!! We can't fight each other!!

-Prepare to die………old friend

Takimi was left shocked. He tried to hold the pain on his heart, but it was useless but it wasn't the time to cry. He quickly got off the water and landed on the shore

-kaze………I'll tell you one more time….

Takimi saw a little surprised kaze's back two pair of crystal wings appear. He knew it was Kaze's new spirit power ability. His sword was now engulfed in flames

-so there is no choice then……..

The two were staring at each other as a strong aurora was surrounding them.

-DIVINE PUNISHMENT!!

Shouted Kaze as his wings broke into pieces turning into birds of light

-PHOENIX!! WING SLASH!!

Shouted Takimi as he swing his sword creating a gigantic fire phoenix

The two attacks collide. Kaze was shocked to see that his attack was incinerated by the giant phoenix and it was heading towards him. He tried to dodge it but the attack was way to big to simply dodged It and he was hit by it destroying his armor slowly as he was sent back flying crashing to a gigantic rock that came out from the bottom of the lake destroying what was left of the armor. Takimi's eyes wide open when he saw he had overdid it

-no……..what have I done…

Kaze slowly fell to the water and when it hit the lake, many blood came out of it and his presence had completely disappeared. He couldn't believe it; he had used more power than he wanted

-no……….KAZE!!

Shouted takimi before he fell to the ground unconscious for all the lost of blood

--xxxxxxxxxxx--

Rox was getting annoyed. He was close to the castle around some mountain path where it was really dangerous or else you might fall but the divine warrior named sleiphin was shooting energy beams in the form of stars like an idiot. Just like the eight-legged crazy horse that he was representing

-ENOUGH OF THIS!!

Said Rox annoyed

-TAKE THIS STAR SHOW….

-OH HELL NO!! COME FORTH NEOS!!

Shouted Rox

Sleiphin was left shocked when he saw the giant humanoid wearing a dragon shape armor behind Rox. His armor shinned green until it changed different. The dragon head on the headpiece looked more refined showing a long yellow beard like the Chinese dragons usually have, so was the dragon shoulder guards and right gauntlet. the rest had similar traits to Jin's white wolf Neos armor. Still this impressed the divine warrior

-what is that!!

-YOUR DEAD!! ROARING DRACO!!

Shouted Rox blasting a green dragon made of his own spirit power from his hand

The blast hit Sleiphin completely, his armor was made into pieces as he was sent flying and crashed quickly. His opponent was dead but there wasn't time to think about that. Rox continued his way

-easy..

Said Rox

Before he knew it he saw a gigantic axe heading towards him. He dodged it and saw who It was, it was that giant Ymir that Jin mocked when he saw him. Rox dodged the next attack as he smiled at this seeing that he was just a giant with brute strength

-so you are just a big man but with small brain?

Asked Rox

-DAMN YOU!!

Shouted Ymir charging towards Rox who had his right fist ready

When he was close enough Rox punched Ymir on the stomach breaking the area of the breastplate that he punched. The giant backed away and rox shot multiple energy beams at him destroying most of his armor also his left arm was separated from his body when one of the beams hit it. Ymir scream was extremely powerful making Rox feel very uncomfortable

-Lets end this……..dragons dominating this areas elements of earth…..wind…..metal…… give me your power…

Whispered Rox as the diamond on his right gauntlet was shinning a green color

Rox noticed that idiot giant was hitting the ground with his axe provoking giant shockwaves around the area and he was too blinded in pain to hit Rox who had his hand now glowing white, brown and silver at the same time. But still Rox knew that hitting the ground with that much force wasn't such a good idea specially when they might fall to a really, but really big fall that might kill them both

-TRIPLE DRACO!!

Shouted Rox throwing that energy from his hand

Three dragons made from the ground, the precious metals and the wind from the area attacked Ymir who fell on top of him killing him in the instant. Rox took a deep breath as he looked at the giant falling extremely hard to the ground

-two divine warriors down……..that first one left me tired…good thing I finished it fast

Said Rox who walked beside the giant

Rox tried to walk carefully. The ground was damaged and he was close to the edge of the path until he felt something grabbing him. It was Ymir who grabbed Rox from the leg leaving him shocked

-but I killed you!!

Said Rox

-LOKI PLEASE ACCEPT THIS OFFERING!!

Shouted Ymir with excitement as he was ready to throw Rox off the cliff

Ymir stopped moving when he an energy beam in the form of a star trespass from his back and through his heart. The beam also trespassed Rox's chest making a hole on his armor, it was a mortal wound. He looked at the responsible and it was Sleiphin who was barely alive but managed to wound him by sacrificing his own comrade's life

-you……..bastard…

Said Rox who spit blood

-I will die anyways………taking you with me is the best thing….

Said Sleiphin

The ground started to crumble. The constant attacks from the three made the road unstable. The three started falling as Ymir who was still alive saw there were thousands of spikes on the bottom.

Far from there Jin managed to hear the screams of dead coming from the mountains as he was continuing the path in the forest

-was that……….no……it can't be…..Rox…….

* * *

**Part 2 The Warrior Of Light Agilis**

Back on the order Mizu and Kimiko were walking around the dormitories where they saw Cate talking to yuji and with them there were the three members of the triangle order that fought against the project crusaders last time

-so this guys are still here

Said Kimiko interrupting the conversation

-we were forced to stay…….damn that Jin he didn't even says hi

Said JT annoyed

-so you guys fought alongside Jin and the rest on the triangle civil war?

Asked Cate making the three feel really uncomfortable not because of those memories but….

-actually………we kinda…fought against him…

Answered David scratching his hair as he laughed nervously

There was a small silent moment. Yuji was going to say something but he saw Cate doing this also so he let her talk first

-you are kidding me……..we are talking with Jin's old enemies?

Asked Cate nervously

-well my unit that was the 8 back then was used to kill unit 5 but when I was fighting against them I learned the truth and the survivors of the battle joined their group

Said Eric

-but we two fought unit 5 and lost against Ray and some guy called Haru who is resting in peace now…..but then we stopped fighting when they didn't kill us…we believed that good guys don't kill

Said JT

-its fun knowing this about the order and the place where Jin works now but we have to leave here soon or else our leader might sent people to scold us for slacking off

Said Erick

-so you are waiting for Jin eh?

Asked Yuji

-correct, we need to inform about him in our order. Since they just want to know where his whereabouts have been in the past year

Said JT

-the past year? You mean when he was gone?

Asked Cate

-he did a lot of stuff in that time, so we have to get informed by Jin personally

-he was fighting the kirayu at that time…..that's all I heard

-yeah we know. But that's not it, he did more than just that

-like what?

Asked Yuji

-well he….

The group was left surprised. The sound of the alarm ringed in all the order where the ones in the ark training managed to hear it. The exorcists closed to the science department Jordon, Kurosaki and kyoushiro arrived first to where Komui was

-what's going on!?

Jordon asked as the three ran towards Komui and the rest who were watching in many screens the outside

-Akuma! Many of them

Said Reever as the two exorcists looked shocked

-we called all the generals to battle, they will lead you so are the elite

Said Komui

-ok lets go!

Said Kurosaki

Just some seconds had past and it was already a bloody battlefield. Kazuki pulled out his spiked ball with chain and threw it to a swamp of level's 1 and 2 akuma destroying most of them. Cross pulled out judgment and shot at many level 3 that were trying to go through the gate. As the level 1 akuma surrounded the entire HQ and started shooting at it on the back of the castle the youngest elite exorcist Baian pulled out a black top with many blades and on

-innocence…activate….Crazy Top

Whispered the 14 year old as the top started glowing

Kurosaki and the other three came from the back exit and saw surprised how the young boy alone was destroying many of them every time he threw his weapon at them

-no wonder why he is from the elite

Said Jordon activating her weapon

Kurosaki didn't take his time and started snapping his fingers rapidly. Many level 2 were covered in flames in an instant until they were nothing but ashes, Jordon shot many giant bubbles from her gauntlet trapping the level 1 akuma in order to make Kurosaki's job easier

-the others think the front is the only side that is being attacked damn!!

Said kyoushiro who swing his weapon cutting a eagle-shaped level 2

On the front the Noah of Greed Haruko, Lulubell of Lust and Rae of past arrived from the black ark and looked at the whole battle

-look at those stupid exorcists fight for their lives…..they have no idea we can kill them anytime

Said Haruko with a smile on his face

-Haruko….

Whispered Rae

-oh right! Now lets see……….I don't see that Mirouko around the area…..damn it seems we have to go and look for ourselves, remember he has black hair so are his eyes

Said Haruko

-too bad he has to die

Said Lulubell

-he killed Jin……he must die

Said Rae who had a furious expression on her face

Cate and Yuji were at the forest were they followed Kanda and started fighting many Zokuma that came out of nowhere

-damn this guys are strong, we relied to much on Jin to take them down

Said Yuji annoyed who blocked the punch of a green with black rhino Zokuma who had the body covered with fur of a Lion

-we can….

Said Cate dodging the spikes that were being spitted by a giant spider Zokuma

-WIN!!

Said the two at the same time as Yuji rolled in front of him dodging another attack from the Zokuma cutting him in half and Cate jumped towards her opponent finishing it off with a kick

Kanda who used his hell insects against five Zokuma killed them in the instant as he watched the rookies defeating their opponents making him smile a little

-being with you has gave them more will stupid Jin

Said Kanda on his head

Rae walked around the entire place ignoring the exorcists who were fighting against the akuma but still kept a sharp eye on every one of them. She looked at General Cross but obviously she knew it wasn't him, then she saw Allen fighting off four Zokuma close to the cliff but again he wasn't the one. Kazuki saw her and recognized that she was a Noah being in her dark form but he noticed she was just walking around ignoring everything (and she was so little and cute he decided not to do anything to her).

Inside the forest she saw Yuji, Kanda and Lavi fighting alongside Cate against a big Zokuma that looked like an octopus. At first she thought kanda was the one but her target had shorter hair than that

-where is he?

Asked Rae annoyed

Finally she reached the back of the HQ. She first looked at Baian who almost fit the only description "black hair and black eyes". But he was too young and the one she was looking for was around 17 to 19. When she saw Jin (Kurosaki) she looked surprised at how he was destroying the akuma with flames

-it him!!

She said running towards him

Jin after burning a giant level 2 with the form of a mechanical bunny he noticed Rae was heading towards him, he couldn't avoided to giggle to see how short she was for a Noah

-hello little girl

Said Jin kindly

-you are him aren't you!!

-eh?

-black hair….black eyes…..flame user…..YOUR JIN RIGHT!?

-such and aggressive girl….well yeah I'm Jin…..Jin Kuro……..

-SO ITS YOU!!

-what?

Jin was surprised to see the young Noah's eyes filled with rage. He was a little scared of this but he still tried to be on his guard

-time to die Jin!!

Shouted Rae furiously as green eyes started glowing

-what's going on here!?

Asked Jin nervously

Jin was left paralyzed. The stare of the girl was making feel horrendously bad. His head was spinning feeling like if it was being read like a book, the girl smiled as she walked towards him jumping like a little girl. Usually Jin would have said how cute but he couldn't. he couldn't move at all

-now let me see into your mind….you murderer

She said as she gently grabbed Jin's head

In an instant Jin started seeing things from the past, he felt like if someone else was watching it. Rae was getting a little confused, she had the power to see everyone's past but she couldn't see anything that involved him fighting Jin Park

--xxxxxxx--

Outside the forest Haruko was attacking Yuji with all his might as the exorcist tried to back away but his opponent was too fast for that

-no openings

Said Yuji on his head nervously as he dodged another attack

-WHATS WRONG!! I CAME TO FIGHT POWERFUL EXORCISTS AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!!

The battle wasn't going well for the black order. Until now they had no casualties but they were getting exhausted fighting against the endless numbers. Cross was bleeding from a cut made by a level 4's sneak attack but managed to killed it when it attacked him. Level 4 were still far too powerful for a general to beat it easily

-I have to stop drinking much and train once in a while

Said Cross annoyed shooting at the akuma he saw

The three members of the triangle order saw Yuji in trouble and they run towards him destroying the akuma on the way. JT made a big jump dodging Lulubell that got on their way leaving his two friends behind to fight against the Noah. Haruko noticed someone was heading towards him; he kicked Yuji on the face and turned around blocking JT's sword with his hand that was covered by the black skin again

-another swordsman? But not an exorcist

Said Haruo a little surprised as JT backed away and put his sword on his belt

-what are you doing!? Use your sword!  
said Yuji as JT smiled

-I know…..let me just do this……..

The two saw how JT first pointed his left hand at Haruko then his right hand, he moved his hand towards his left side close to the shoulder making his hands in the shape of a "J", he slowly moved it to the other side.

-Hen………Shin!!

When he reached the other side a bright light came out from his silver belt and covered him completely

-What is that!?

Asked Haruko surprised

When the light disappeared it revealed JT wearing a light green armor, the helmet covered all the head with the shape of a grasshopper. It had a silver mouth with horizontal lines. Haruko was surprised to see its eyes giant and red. The shoulder guards had a circular shape; the gauntlets covered the entire arm. The breastplate covered the chest with a V diamond on the center so was on the thin belt and he boots covered almost all the legs

-what the hell!!

Asked Haruko

JT pulled out his sword and attacked Haruko surprising the Noah when he blocked the attack with his arm again that spot was surrounded by the back skin. But this time the black skin had a crack on it

-his power increased!!

Asked Haruko dodging JT's attacks

-Lets get him yuji!! His second skin won't last if we attack It at the same time!  
shouted JT who pressured the attack against he Noah

Yuji was surprised to see this. JT's armor was different for what he has seen until now; even Jin using his silver armor couldn't damage the Noah when he fought him last time

-come on Noah you talked so big a minute ago!

Said JT who attacked again but Haruko blocked with his own sword

JT pushed Haruko and then kicked him on the face. Haruko moved back a little and attacked JT multiple times but for his surprise he blocked them with his kicks

-what is that armor made off!?

Asked Haruko who received a punch on the face but his black skin protected him

-just fight!

Answered JT slashing Haruko's chest that was again protected by the skin but it was made a cut which the Noah felt really strong

-damn you!!

Shouted Haruko backing away quickly

As JT charged towards Haruko, Two level 4 akuma appear in front of him, JT was surprised to feel a strong power inside the little angel looking monster

-this two…….looking at them I know it will be annoying to beat them

Said JT as the two level 4 giggled

JT made a big jump and attacked the first one in front of him; he was surprised to see it stopping the attack with only one hand

-what!?

Asked JT

-**You are weak!**

Said the level 4 who sounded disappointed pocking JT on the head

With just one finger. JT was sent flying way back towards the tower where he crashed destroying the wall and got inside the building surprising the personnel who were around there

-damn….

Said JT annoyed

The two level 4 had an energy sphere on each hand. They were laughing like children enjoying a game and threw them towards where JT crashed. JT was about to jump off the building but he was left surprised when he saw the spheres coming towards him. He couldn't move anymore and he couldn't even less block them without him losing his arms. He closed his eyes and wait for the impact, but nothing happened.

The level 4 were surprised to see two bright lights destroy their attack and looked by their side.

Yuji looked at the young man around 22 with short spiky black hair, black eyes, tan skin who wore a blue karate uniform with no sleeves, a black t-shirt under it, a black belt, silver boots and had a black cross sign on the right side of the uniform

-you did that?

Asked Yuji surprised as Cate came out of the forest

-Yuji!! Your okay!?

Asked Cate who immediately looked confused at the man

-who are you!?

Asked Haruko annoyed seeing the responsible of saving the one who was beating him up

-level 4…….do the reports lie?

Asked the man looking at the two akuma who seemed angry

-**you dare to interfere our fun!!**

Said one of the two furiously

-**Lets kill him!!**

Said the other

The two started laughing annoying the man but he decided to hide that and smiled

-so the reports had some truth in them……level 4 are stupid brats

The two level 4 charged towards him with an energy sphere on their hands. Cate was surprised to see someone not even flinching against a level 4; it was her first time seeing one but the thing that confused her more was the fact that he had a very familiar smile. He had the same confident expression as Jin

-who are you?

Asked Cate as the man looked at her for a moment

-so you are lenalee right?

He asked confusing Cate

The level 4 were just in front of him. He made a big jump dodging their attack and fell on top of one of them sending him towards the ground. He quickly backed away when he saw the akuma furiously getting up and attacked him with many punches. The man easily dodged them and gave him a spinning kick hitting the akuma on the face, and then punched him several times on the stomach making holes on the spots.

The akuma screamed in pain as the man threw another punch on the face sending him flying blowing up on mid-air. Haruko, Cate, Yuji and JT who barely came to them looked surprised how this person had defeated a level 4 with his bare fists

-**DAMN YOU!!**

Shouted the other furiously as he charged towards him

-you think…….you can go against me……Hugo Mirouko!?

Asked the young man surprising everyone there

-he said Mirouko!?

Asked Yuji surprised

-is he related to Jin?

Asked Cate who was as surprised as Yuji

-you mean my little brother? Yeah I'm his Ni-san

Answered Hugo with a smile on his face

-Jin has a older brother……..amazing…….and he is as strong as him

Said JT

-you didn't know he had a brother?

Asked Cate but she knew that was a stupid question since it was obvious

Hugo hearing what JT said made him smile as he blocked the Level 4's punch with his hand.

-as strong as him? Wrong…….I'm nothing like that weakling…I'm way more powerful than him and the heirs

Answered Hugo kicking the level 4 away

Hugo closed his left hand and put it beside his hip; he moved his right hand just some centimeters away from his face and slowly moves it towards the front. A yellow energy covered him. Cate saw how a small lightning spin around the middle of his belt. That small lighting turned into a silver belt with a yellow thunder spinning around a purple pearl on the middle of it

-Henshin!!

Shouted Hugo who was covered by a white with yellow light

When the light disappeared he was wearing a golden colored armor with a helmet that covered all his head with red giant eyes like JT's, he had a long gold Y shape horn starting from the middle and also made part of the helmet's mouthpiece making it look like a stag beetle, the rest of the helmet's mouthpiece was silver with horizontal lines, the rest of it was black.

The breastplate covered only the chest and the end of the ribs, the shoulder guards had a circular shape and on the middle a silver spike that came out from it and it had shin pads with the same golden color and the shoes black so was the under armor

-you think you can beat me the warrior of light "Agilis"?

Asked Hugo to the level 4 who was charging towards him

Hugo covered in a golden aurora made a giant jump towards the level 4. His right leg covered in a golden energy was glowing stronger as he got close enough he kicked the level 4 with it blowing up in an instant

-wow……

Said the three at the same time

All the Akuma stopped fighting surprising the exorcists all around the area. Everyone saw Hugo wearing his armor surprised and confused at the same time

-if you followers of the earl want to continue fighting……I'll take you all out right now

He said putting himself in fighting position

Haruko looked nervous surprising Lulubell. If she knew well, if her brother looked like that that means what this man was saying was true. She gave a telepathic command to all the akuma and Zokuma to retreat

* * *

**Part Three Sword of Light speed V.S The Cold Ice**

As ray was the first to arrive to the castle he looked everywhere but he didn't found no signs of Loki or any enemies, the last stop was at a door behind the throne were it lead to a dungeon. There he found many soldiers imprisoned, villagers and for last the Odin Warriors who seemed to be unconscious with their armors shattered in pieces

-I have to get the out

Said Ray as he cut the cells with his golden katana

-thank you brave warrior

Said one of the prisoners as Ray destroyed his cell

-brave warrior? I'm just here to help, so get out of here I need to go now and look for Loki

-he is in the back of the castle where the statue of Odin is

Said one of the prisoners

-how do you know?  
asked Ray

-we can hear everything under us he told that bastard Rock that he would be waiting for his warriors to bring the heads of you guys

-well to bad he won't get mine, ok thanks I'll be leaving

Said Ray getting out from there

As Ray arrived to the back of the castle he saw it had a white marble floor that covered it for two and a half miles. Ray slowly looked around as he walked seeing after crossing the marble floor it was a rocky road that lead to the giant statue

-I don't feel no one here

Said Ray on his head

As he walked he quickly stopped when he was surrounded by ice. He quickly cut it when he felt it was made by spirit power. The divine warrior of the wolf that chases the moon, Hati looked at Ray who put himself in fighting position

-so you are Hati

-correct, finally I find an opponent so get ready

Said Hati as a frozen air surrounded the divine warrior

-so you don't talk much eh? I'm cool with that

Said Ray

The two attacked each other with all their might. Their punch was so strong it sent them both back and braked yards away from each other. Ray threw white energy arrows from his right hand as Hati easily dodged them as he dashed towards the Ray.

Ray jumped towards him and threw a scissor kick, Hati blocked it with both hands and pushed Ray towards the sky

-FERNIR'S BLIZZARD!!

Shouted Hati raising his hands towards the sky as they were glowing white

Ray was surprised when he saw a snow storm coming from the ground and sent him even more higher. His armor was freezing as when he crashed on the ground it suffered some damages on the breastplate and his right shoulder guard.

Many ice spikes came out of the ground heading towards Ray who got up quickly cutting them in pieces with his sword. But for his surprise he saw how his feet were frozen and the divine warrior came in front of him and raised both his hands towards the sky

-what are you planning to do!?

Asked Ray nervously

-kill you of course BLIZZARD EXECUTION!!

Shouted Hati throwing a bright energy ball

Ray received the attack destroying his entire armor in one attack as he was sent flying and crashed on the ground, Hati smiled when he saw blood coming out from Rays face

-over so quick? Pathetic

Said Hati as ray tried to get up

-I know…….

Said Ray with a smile on his face confusing Hati

-what do you mean?

-you think I wasn't prepared for this? I don't like saying this kind of stuff but you are an idiot….

Said Ray confusing Hati even more

Hati was about to say something when at first his breastplate fell to the ground in half, and then it was his belt, lastly his head piece. He was left shocked, when Ray attacked the ice spikes he remembered feeling something weird like if something pass through him. Before he could say anything else he was cut in half and Ray fell unconscious as he started to feel extremely cold

--xxxxxxx--

The stairs that led to the castle were severe damaged. Most of them were now impossible to walk by a normal human; Natasha was lying on the area where they first met the divine warriors. She was bleeding a lot and she was covering her almost stripped body, she was feeling dirty. Her opponent was cutting her clothing on purpose in all the fight, he was a barbarian. She knew what he was trying to do before he killed her

-pervert……

She said as she tried to get up and the divine warrior was walking towards her with a grim on his face

-be grateful I'm doing a service to you…….you'll love it

Said skoll

As he walked she tried to cover herself with her almost ripped skirt and closed her eyes. Skoll stopped when he saw her covered in a purple aurora, the ground started to shake so hard skoll saw how the ground started to produce giant spikes coming from the ground. Skoll cut in half the ones that were going towards him.

-I can control earth and metal……now die

She said as some of the spikes came out under him stabbing him to dead

Natasha tried to get up; she knew that she needed to be on her way. But as she was on her knees she fell again. The wounds Skoll made were fatal and she didn't had that much time.

Not even time to look for that person she was thinking about since she arrived here

-kaze……

She whispered as slowly she closed her eyes

* * *

_**KAMI NO SENSHI FIRST CONTEST **_

_**Lenalee and Allen comes out behind the curtains of the stage**_

_**Lenalee: ladies and gentlemen today we are making something weird specially when the writer of this fic is a guy but he just wanted to see something, this is the fist OC popularity poll and we wish all the readers of this fic to vote for your famous OC's no matter who it is when you review please name of your favorite the rule is that you cannot vote for your own and in the next two chapters we will count the vot….**_

_**Pegasusjin: I will count them alone**_

_**Lenalee: (drop of sweat) ok ok Pegasusjin will count them**_

_**Allen: don't forget no D gray man characters can be voted or else what's the point? we know I would win**_

_**Lavi: Nah everyone loves me!**_

_**Allen: we have already our popularity poll in the manga so we don't need to participate or else this would be stupid **_

_**Cate: correct and let's hope people would vote for me**_

_**Kaze: or for me! Good guys turning bad guys it's always popular **_

_**Akira: Hey! I made that move fist copycat even if I haven't appeared recently **_

_**Takimi: or for me the one who defeated the copycat over there**_

_**Kurosaki: VOTE FOR THE COPY!!**_

_**Jin: well I will be honest I want you to vote for me!!**_

_**Yuji: screw you you're the main character**_

_**Jin: so? You were the main character at first **_

_**Yuji: but I shared it with cate so it doesn't count**_

_**Kaze: at least you were the main character temporally, look at me! I was more important in a new translation now see how I ended up but at least not like kanda or lavi they are almost out of the picture**_

_**The two: We are not!!**_

_**Hugo: I'm the cool brother from my family vote for me**_

_**Lenalee: well since I don't feel like hearing these guys argue anymore I'll just say…PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE OC ON THIS FIC!! Remember we don't allow voting for your character **_

_**KAMI NO SENSHI SPECIAL LESSON**_

_**Jin falls from the sky where everyone from Kami No Senshi is watching him**_

_**Jin: auch! (getting up quickly) ok today we have something new to introduce since I bet you people wonder what's going on with some spirit power users**_

_**Lavi: like those armors JT and Hugo wear**_

_**Allen: or your own on that special chapter**_

_**Jin: ok those are what we called "Seed Armors" these are special armors that some few individuals wear**_

_**Kanda: Seed….Armors?**_

_**Hugo: Correct, this spirit power users are rare that only ten of one hundred spirit power users have it, and this armors aren't in the same rank as the bronze, silver and gold, usually the armors when you summon them a special item like a belt appears, and the transformation makes you look more humanoid like mine or my buddy here JT**_

_**JT: this armors can evolve if we have the will, as we get stronger the armors can gain forms so there are some armors that reach a level as strong as a gold or less than a bronze**_

_**Jin: I wish I had the one I was given for a while**_

* * *

_**Notes**_

_**This chapter was separated in three parts because I was planning to put each of this part the entire week but it was too short so I made them into one**_

_**Hugo Mirouko is based on my own older brother and his attitude is almost the same **_

_**Sorry but I made a small mistake the armor Jin wore on the first special chapter wasn't based on Kamen Rider Agito it was Kuuga. Hugo's armor is based on the real kamen rider Agito and JT's armor is based on Kamen Rider J sorry for putting many armors based on this shows but I love them. **_

_**Hope you don't get tired of them and their "Henshin" call**_


	24. Miracle

Chapter twenty four Miracle

Silence surrounded the land of Asgarth, the battles had ceased. As snow started falling from the sky Kaze walked through a frozen valley aiming nowhere. His body was moving but not his mind, Takimi still remained on the shore of the lake as his blood stopped.

Natasha was crawling towards the castle slowly with all her might, she couldn't give up yet, she had to help her allies who were in trouble. On the mountain road under it, the bodies of the divine warriors Sleiphin and Ymir were completely dismantled as Rox managed to hold on a rock but fell unconscious.

There were no more exorcists. Only Jin who had taken to what it seems like a secret path to go directly to the back of the castle through some long stairs. But Jin didn't have time for that; he felt the presence of Ray disappearing close so he was making giant jumps. He arrived to the back of the castle running though the marble floor and looked at the statue shocked. Lenalee had been turned to stone as she was being held on the statue of Odin

-lena….lee……..

He said as he stared at the statue shocked

-so you're the last one alive

Said a voice very familiar to Jin as he turned around

It was Rock; he was wearing a black blue armor with the clothing under it green. The helmet had the shape of two wolf eyes, the shoulder guards were similar to Jin's but shorter, the breastplate covered all his middle body, the gauntlets were long covering most of the arms, the girdle had a head of a wolf on the middle and the boots covered almost all the leg. Jin simply stared at him with a serious look

-once I take out the Black Order's trump card they will bow to us…..then the whole world

-you're crazy, I'll take back lenalee from you!

-oh really? Then show me your power white wolf!! I'll crush you with the power of the king of wolves Fernir!

-fernir eh? The one that will devour Odin ok bright it!!

-Fernir's Wolf Rage!!

Shouted Rock as he was covered in a red aurora

-let's see who the better wolf is

Said Jin who was surrounded by a blue aurora

* * *

--On HQ--

The grounds were being repaired by the workers of the order as Allen was supervising. Inside some exorcists were being checked on the medic room and one of them was Yuji who was being bandaged by a nurse and Cate was with him, so was Hugo

-so you aren't lenalee right?  
Asked Hugo

-No my name is Cate

-oh sorry……I thought that you were her because of the skirt…….Jin said she was the only one who wore one

Said Hugo making her blush

-lenalee gave me this uniform and I couldn't have said no to her!

She shouted embarrassed

-so Jin's older brother why are you here?

Asked Yuji

-cant I visit my little brother's working place?

-well yeah but…..

-and you should be thankful that I came and save you

-we didn't need your help

-oh sure, if it wasn't for me many of you would have died even if you would have won…which I doubt it…

-what!?

Asked Yuji getting up from his seat but the pain was too much and sat down again

-Its true….you guys are way too weak, you think fighting like that until now will save you? Damn has Jin at least discipline you a little? Or you are just too ignorant to understand?

-damn you!!

Said Yuji who tried to get up again but Cate grabbed him from behind

-so aggressive…

Said Hugo who looked at him with a smile that annoyed Yuji even more

-You're the same asshole as Jin!! No you are worse than him!! At least he is friendly!!

-I know……..I heard he turned into a wimp

-hey guys!!

Called Midnight entering the room

-she shouted again!

Said the two exorcists at the same time annoying the girl

-what's wrong?

Asked Hugo in a nicer voice than before

-something weird…..outside…

She said

The three came out from the front gate; everyone of the order was there. On the sky everyone could see Jin fighting against Rock

* * *

--xxx--

Jin was sent back almost to the rocky road where he managed to break. The wound on his neck opened again. He was starting to feel dizzy from the lost of blood; he cursed those annoying twins who made them that. Rock smiled as he was being surrounded by many red wolves made by his spirit power

-WOLF UNION KEN!!

Jin immediately ran towards him as his hand was covered with blue energy and a white wolf appeared behind him

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin throwing his meteor punches

Rock who turned into a red wolf charged towards Jin straight on ignoring the meteors until seven of them hit him on the stomach making him groan. Jin was left surprised since that didn't stop him and the wolf bit his neck. In an instant Rock turning back to normal grabbed Jin from the neck then pull him up in the air. Comparing their sizes Jin looked like a little kid being strangled to dead by a powerful adult, Rock smiled

-Die Japanese warrior

He said as his free hand was glowing red

Jin's eyes widen when he saw his fist turning into a red wolf, he was hit on the face and sent flying way back damaging his headpiece. He managed to break before he crashed on the giant statue of Odin

-my meteors didn't even made a crack on his armor…..are divine warriors really demigods?

-my fellow comrades fell taking the lives of your friends, you must at least respect them for that, but…….I'm the mightiest of the divine warriors

Said Rock surprising Jin who was far away from him his voice could be heard

-back up those words now!!  
Shouted Jin who threw his meteor punches again even if he was miles away from his opponent

-100...no, 145 punches per second…….good speed but…

Jin was surprised when he saw Rock stopping them all with only his right hand. He furiously charged against the divine warrior who stayed on his place until he saw him close enough

-FERNIR'S CLAWS!!

Jin before he threw a punch blood came out from his chest, he was surprised to see a cut that pass the protection of his armor to his skin. He stayed standing surprising Rock

-those claws aren't normal, you must feel like that wound is burning your flesh

He said but Jin smiled

-you showed me your power…..no, you are just holding back right?

Asked Jin who made Rock feel annoyed seeing him in a bad position to ask such question while blood came out from his head, neck and chest

-yeah what about it?

-good……..I was going to feel really disappointed if you would have ended up being this weak…

-WEAK YOU SAY!? LOOK AT YOU!!

Shouted Rock kicking Jin on the chest sending him flying towards the left

Rock looked at Jin who couldn't break like before annoyed, he was being mocked by a normal human, he was starting to regret choosing him as his opponent, but then it happened. Jin was covered by a bright blue light as it returned towards Rock who looked surprised by this

-what is going…..

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin as he was close enough

Rock was hit by the attack. It was stronger than before and hit his helmet and most of the chest. He was surprised to see he was sent flying, he fell on his feet and saw Jin's armor repaired but it looked different, it wasn't dark blue anymore, it was white

-what's going on!?

-let's see if you can hold against my Neos armor

Said Jin putting himself in fighting position

-ALRIGHT!!

Rock said exited

The two stared at each other. Rock's red aurora was getting stronger so was Jin's. Rock raised his right hand to the air and his left pressed it to his hip. Jin started making movements with his arms mimicking the star points of the wolf constellation, as the two stayed in their positions a giant wolf appeared behind Rock and a white one behind Jin. Rock ran towards his opponent who quickly had his hand full of black flames

-KAJI KURAI!! (Dark fire)

-FERNIR'S FINAL JUDGMENT!!

The two attacks collided provoking a giant explosion. Jin came out of it loosing his headpiece; he fell to the ground on his feet as Rock was heading towards him. Jin made a jump dodging Rock's punch; he quickly kicked him on the face making him back away as the divine warrior took off the blood coming out of his nose.

-FERNIR!! GHOST CLAWS!!

Shouted Rock as he threw many red meteors from his right first as they took the shape of little demon's

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!

The meteors collide as the two didn't stopped throwing them; Rock was surprised at the speed of the meteors

-your meteors………are exactly 500 per second! Equal to me!!

Said Rock who sounded exited

Jin was getting exhausted, the wounds were making him get extremely weak, the lost of blood was now too great and if he continued much longer he will surely die. Before he could think of anything he felt something hit his stomach, he was surprised to see some of Rock's meteors hitting him all around his body but still he couldn't stop throwing his own or else he will receive full force

-what's going on!?

-WHILE YOU CAN GO TO 500!! I CAN GO TO 502!! NOT MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE BUT IT IS ON THIS FIGHT!!

Shouted Rock exited as the meteors were hitting Jin

-I……will not give up!!

Shouted Jin as blood came out from his mouth

-eh?

-this situation is nothing!! I will defeat you!! Then Loki will also and I'll take lenalee back!!

-NONSENSE!! DIE AND GO WITH YOUR FRIENDS TO HELL!!

Shouted Rock as he laughed like a maniac annoying Jin

Rock was laughing like if he had already won, as the punches were hitting Jin he saw no hope for his opponent, he wondered how many more hits he could handle. But he stopped thinking of that when he saw Jin being surrounded by a blue aurora, immediately turned dark blue as black fire wings came from his back. In a matter of seconds Jin's meteors were starting to get faster destroying the red once, Rock who was surprised barely managed to counter them with his own

-what is happening!? His punches are going……

-when black fire wings come out from my back………..your facing me at my 100 percent!!

Replied Jin as even faster meteors destroyed Rock's own meteors

Rock was paralyzed; he received the full attack as he was sent flying way back. He knew now that his punches exceeded more than 800 per second, he crashed all the way to the castle wall. Jin fell on his knees exhausted taking heavy breaths before he looked at the spot where Rock came out furious, Jin was shocked to see his armor intact

-your armor…….

-IF YOU THINK YOUR PUNNY PUNCHES WILL DESTROY THE MOST POWERFUL ARMOR OF ALL DIVINE WARRIORS YOU ARE WRONG!!

He shouted furiously as he ran towards the injured and exhausted Jin

Jin as he got up he was instantly kicked on the face by Rock sending him flying, Jin's blood fell on Rock's face making him smile and jumped towards him

-FERNIR'S TEMEPST!!

Shouted Rock grabbing both his hands and hit Jin on the chest as a black and red energy came out of it

* * *

--xxx--

Everyone on HQ was left shocked as Jin crashed to the ground buried inside of rocks and dirt. Cate covered her eyes as Yuji couldn't look away

-is he……..dead?

Asked Cate hiding her face on Yuji's chest

-doubt it

Said Hugo

-hey what is that thing on top of that statue?

Asked Akemi pointing at the sky where they saw the statue of Odin

Komui was left shocked, it was lenalee made into stone. He fell on his feet as he watched the battle

-supervisor!!

Shouted Reever and all the science department ran towards him

-Jin…………please save lenalee……

Begged Komui

--xxx--

Jin came out of the rocks with his head bleeding surprising Rock

-you can still fight?

-even after being beat up I won't give up!! I'll get up all the times necessary until I beat you!!

Said Jin as he was completely out

-fool your attacks are useless against me

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!

Rock was surprised how fast Jin reacted, he was about to throw a energy beam in the shape of a wolf but it disappeared when he saw around eight blue lights coming out of his chest as his armor received heavy damage. Jin who was behind him now grabbed him and made a jump taking Rock with him and crashed him on the ground. Jin jumped away from him and stayed alert as Rock slowly was getting up as most of his breastplate was falling into pieces

-how could I……….lose against you!?

He asked as Jin stayed quiet

Rock moved slowly towards Jin but stopped when the pressure of the punches was too strong the entire breastplate tear into pieces like if it exploded

-impossible….

He said as he fell to the ground dead

Jin walked towards him looking at his dead opponent with pity

-Rock...you were stronger than me, but you used your power for pride and fighting while I fought for someone, that's the difference between both our spirit powers

Said Jin as he immediately felt another presence

He got up and look in front of him, it was Loki who had his armor revealed with no helmet, he seemed confident as Jin stared at him with a serious face

-my divine warriors were defeated……..useless, I have to take care of everything myself

-I don't know what you are planning by doing all this!! Why start ragnarok against us!?

-I've taken over asgarth and change the fate of the battle….the gods left are the ones in Olympus and the one you represent…..I'll destroy all the gods and be the only ruling one!!

-fool of a god! Because of you Asgarth will feel the wrath of all the Olympic gods and ours!!

-I DON'T CARE!! I'LL BE RULER AND MASTER OF THIS WORLD!!

Jin unable to move he was sent flying when Loki moved his arm. As he crashed to the ground blood came out from his head. As he got up he looked at the statue of Odin, he saw again the body of lenalee in stone remembering what he came here for. Loki was a little surprised when he saw Jin make a giant jump towards him throwing a punch full of blue energy making the god smile

-stupid human….daring to face a god

He said raising his hand towards Jin

Jin noticed he suddenly stop on mid air, he was floating. Loki moved his hand towards the ground and Jin immediately mashed himself on the floor. He found out it was telekinesis as he was being pulled up by an unknown force and got smashed on the ground multiple times. His right shoulder guard was now in pieces, his breastplate received some damage. Loki was smiling seeing the torture he was giving to his enemy

-I heard you fight for someone! Fine then!! I'll take you where that someone is!!

Said Loki exited as Jin was sent flying straight to the statue of Odin

Ray who barely got up looked at Jin crashing on the statue's head where all of his armor was completely destroyed leaving only his black shirt, blue pants and black shoes

-Jin…..

He whispered as he slowly walked towards the statue

As Jin was on the middle of the head. He looked at lenalee, but he also noticed that right behind her, there was another woman turned into stone. It was Freya

-Freya………..

He said as he started to fall towards the ground

Loki walked towards Jin who was lying on the ground bleeding; the wounds caused by the two previous fights got him exhausted and injured, he was going to die soon. Loki was already in front of him really to kill him

-you're the last of the exorcists……….I win

He said as a bright red light came out form his hand

Loki suddenly moved to his side dodging what it seemed like a sword, a golden katana to be precise. Jin knew the only man with that sword and he smiled weakly seeing him alive and well

-ray…….

Loki annoyed threw an energy beam at Ray who couldn't dodge it or blocked it in his condition sending him way back. Jin took this opportunity and threw his meteor punch at him but he was left shocked when none of them seemed to affected him

-stupid brat!!

Shouted Loki grabbing him from the shirt and threw him away

Loki look by his left side and saw a green dragon head heading towards him and stopped it with his right hand. It was Rox who had lost his headpiece holding his stomach as he was breathing heavily. Loki threw another energy beam at him sending him flying and crashed on his face

-it's not over….

Said Jin getting up slowly

-what?

Asked Loki in a cold tone as he looked at half dead heir who could barely stand

-I will defeat you………..for lenalee…..for freya…….for asgarth……..

-Very determined eh?

-forgot the last one………..THE WORLD!!

Shouted Jin making a huge jump surprising Loki how high he jumped

-OMAKI!!

-it's useless……fighting a god

-RYU SEI KEN!!

The meteors fell on the spot loki was, he disappeared and reappear on top of Jin leaving him surprised. He kicked him on the back sending him towards the ground where he crashed and bounced back on his feet

-I can't do anything else…….

Said Jin on his head as Loki walked towards him

-wait!!

Said a voice very familiar for the two

Looking by their side there was Kaze, he looked terrible, like if he just got out from a big fight but still remained serious

-kaze!

Said Jin surprised

-so you came to take out your last former friend eh?

Asked Loki

-what do you say!?

-go ahead Kaze!! Kill him!

Jin was completely confused as he saw Kaze surrounded by a white aurora aiming his hand towards him

-kaze what is going on!?

Asked Jin who couldn't move from his injuries

-I want that lenalee girl to see her comrades kill each other!!

Said Loki laughing as he threw a beam at the statue of lenalee

-lenalee!!

Shouted Jin as the statue was slowly going down to the ground

Kaze looked at the statue that was slowly breaking revealing the true lenalee, she fell on her knees breathing heavily as she looked around confused

-what……..happened?

She asked before she noticed Ray and Rox lying on the ground, Jin full of injuries and Kaze who seemed to be ready to attack him

-I just freed you so you can see how your friends kill each other

-what?

-Now Kaze! Finish off that annoying Jin!

Ordered Loki as Kaze smiled

Loki noticed kaze putting himself in fighting position but he wasn't looking at Jin, it was at him

-what are you doing!?

Asked Loki surprised

-I don't follow your orders….

-but you are a divine warrior Kaze!! Do as I command!

-divine warrior? You wish! I'm a gatekeeper and an exorcist I will never follow you

Answered Kaze making Loki furious

-IDIOT!!

Shouted Loki throwing a red energy beam with the shape of a hand at kaze sending him flying and crashed to the floor bleeding

-that does it!!

Said Jin furiously running towards Loki who punched him when he got close to him

-don't bother me idiot

Said Loki grabbing him from the arm and smash him to the ground

-Jin!!

Shouted Lenalee running towards him making Loki smile

-it's over……and I hope everyone on your base is still watching this

* * *

--xxx--

-it can't be…..

Said Yuji

-damn it how can he be defeated by that stupid old man!?

Asked Hugo annoyed

-so he will come here next?

Asked Cate holding Yuji's arm

-let him come!! I'll use my Agilis armor and beat him up unlike my stupid brother

-you're wrong…

Said Allen to Hugo who looked at him a little confused

-I'm wrong?

-yes…….if you think it's over then your wrong….you underestimate your brother a lot

-and you overestimate a lot Allen

Said Cate but Allen ignored her

-you have mentioned how great he is, we know he is really strong but he is still human….he can't do miracles as you say…..

Said midnight

-just watch…..

* * *

--xxx--

Jin was being punched to dead by the god Loki as lenalee tried to help but she was already lying on the ground holding her stomach

-Two of you couldn't entertain me…..boring

Said Loki who grabbed Jin's head and pull him up

-leave him alone!!

Cried lenalee seeing the evil god killing one of her most important persons on her life

Jin was holding the pain as he felt his head being squashed by Loki's grip. The Norse God laughed but Jin grabbed his arm with both his hands

-I can't….. Give up………yet…

-eh?

-I don't care if you're a god……or it's impossible for me to beat you with my current strength….but……..but….

-you're getting annoying for all this resistance

Said Loki with a serious face

-I don't care……….I'll continue fighting…..

-fighting for what?...you just lost, let me control asgarth and the world in peace

-I told you……..

Loki noticed that the touch of Jin's hands were started to get warmer, but in some seconds he felt his arm was burning letting go of Jin who was surrounded by a blue aurora

-what's wrong!? You suddenly felt so hot it burns!!

-my spirit power…….its really dangerous when I'm burning it……

Said Jin

-burning it!?

-I've learned…….that even if you cant win…..even if your body is turned into nothing……if you continue fighting you will eventually make a miracle…..

-Miracle? Are you crazy!? There is no such thing unless a god like me makes it!!

-then I'll show you one!!

Answered Jin as the blue aurora started changing different color

Loki backed away when he saw it was turning into a golden color, lenalee managed to stay on her knees as she saw this surprised.

Everyone on HQ was confused and surprised except Lavi, Allen and Kanda. Hugo noticed what was going on and smiled

-so it wasn't wrong for me to come here and see you……..you've grown stronger…

Said Hugo in a low voice

-you see?

Asked Allen kindly to the rooky exorcists who couldn't take their eyes away from the sky

Ray who was helping Rox to stand up looked what was going on. He counted with his fingers the numbers this had occurred. If he was right then it would have been the third time

-what are you planning to do boy!?

Asked Loki nervously

-burn…….spirit power…TO THE INFINITE!!

Shouted Jin as a bright gold light came out from him rising towards the sky taking the shape of a golden winged wolf

img99.imageshack.us/img99/637/kns51wr2.jpg

img122.imageshack.us/img122/522/kns52yw4.jpg

* * *

--xxx--

-a golden…wolf?

Asked Cate

-gold rank……..he pulled it out with all that will, incredible…..

Said Hugo

-he looks extremely cool

Said Mizu

-really cool!! Cooler than takimi and kaze!!

Shouted Kimiko exited

-i agree...

said Yumi who was shocked

* * *

--xxx--

Loki looked at Jin with his serious face; Jin started moving his arms mimicking the star points of the wolf constellation

-gold rank? Impossible…..he pulled it out from just wishing it!?

Asked Loki annoyed as Jin kept his serious expression

-it's the power of protecting……caring…..my will….. and most important…..

-most important?

-Love for the world you wan to conquer so badly…….

-ridiculous…..bronze, silver or gold…….they don't matter to me you are still weak

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin throwing golden meteors

Loki stayed on his spot looking at the meteors receiving the full attack. At first he didn't felt anything like the last time, but in an instant he couldn't stand the pain and many holes appeared all around his chest as golden lights came out from them. He screamed in pain as he fell on his knees

-it's over…..

Said Jin as he pulled out something from the belt of the armor

Takimi arrived as he was helping Natasha walk, they both saw surprised at the situation. Loki was on his knees as Jin wearing a golden armor that made him look like a golden angel was holding on his left hand what it seemed like a small golden handle, it immediately unfolded turning into a golden bow and Jin pulled out from the back a golden arrow.

Loki was trembling in fear as he saw Jin pointing the arrow strait at him

-LOKI!! YOUR EVIL ENDS NOW!!

-DAMN YOU!!

Shouted Loki furiously

Jin was about to release the arrow, everyone stared shocked when they saw the golden arrow disappear and Jin fell on his knees

-I…….cant…..use anymore spirit power…..it's my limit…..damn it…….so close….

He said as everyone from both sides looked surprised

Loki hearing this started laughing still a little nervous as he tried to get up and pulled out his sword. Lenalee immediately ran towards Jin as she tried to get him on his feet

-Jin get up!

-I…cant……..I've lost too many blood…….I cant……

-please Jin!! He is going to kill you!!

-IT'S USELESS!! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CHALLENGE A GOD!?

Said Loki as he was getting closer to the two

-coward……..you're a weak god…..who can't even beat a golden rank warrior….

Said Jin annoyed as everyone gathered around him

-get up Jin!

Said Kaze surprising Jin how determined he looked

-kaze….

-come on we are about to win! Don't let this coward beat you like this

Said Takimi

-its easy to say but……..I wasted my spirit power on my last attack……my body cant stand anymore….I still have some but not enough to create that arrow again…

-still whining about that

Said Natasha annoyed

-then……If you are tired we will help you get up

Said Ray grabbing his right arm and rox the left

Loki saw this moment laughing. He was still far from them but he knew when he got close enough he would kill them all. Victory was assured

-come on! If you don't have enough energy then we will give you some!

Said Kaze as he grabbed Jin's shoulder

-spirit power is what you need? Then have some of it

Said Rox

Everyone grabbed Jin's shoulder guards as they were being surrounded by a strong aurora that made Loki stop walking. Jin's own spirit power was regenerating as he was receiving the warm auroras from the rest of his comrades. He smiled when he saw the golden arrow appear again on his hand. Loki was shocked as Jin slowly raised his bow straight at him

-LOKI!! SEE THE POWER OF THE HUMANS WHEN THEY UNITE THEIR POWER!!

-DAMN YOU STUPID BRATS!! YOU WONT BEAT ME!!

Shouted Loki as he threw his sword straight at them like a spear

-TAKE THIS!!

Shouted all the exorcists as Jin shot the golden arrow

The sword was destroyed when it collided against the arrow, Loki tried to move but the arrow was so fast it stabbed his stomach before he knew it. The evil god slowly was backing away until he reached the foot of the statue of Odin. He looked on top of him the true ruler of asgarth still in stone and laughed

-idiots……..now that I will die……Freya will stay in stone forever……

-what!?

Asked Jin surprised so was everyone else

-AND AS LONG AS ASGARTH EXISTS!! I WILL BE REBORN AGAIN!!

Shouted Loki laughing like a maniac leaving the group even more surprised

-Your wrong!!

Shouted a voice on top of Loki

Everyone looked at the top of the statue. It was Frederic; he was bleeding from all his body and completely full of injuries holding a sword similar to Loki's leaving the god shocked

-FREDERIC!! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!!

-Loki!! You will never revive again on this world!!

-WHAT!?

-I'll destroy the statue of Odin!! The pillar that holds all the country since the age of mythology!!

-DON'T DO IT!! IF YOU DO THAT ODIN HIMSELF WILL DESTROY THIS LAND!! AND NO GOD WILL COME TO THIS WORLD!!

-I will save Freya! And clean the world from our gods who have always damaged it!! And keep the honor of asgarth forever!!

-NO!! IF YOU DO THAT YOU WILL DIE ALSO!!

-it's too late!! You will fall with this country!! JIN!! FINISH HIM OFF SO HE WONT COME BACK EVER AGAIN!!

Shouted Frederic leaving everyone there speechless

-Frederic……

Whispered Jin as another arrow appeared from his hand

-STOP IT!!

Shouted Loki who threw an energy beam at Frederic sending him towards the sky and fell right on top of the crown of Odin that was full of diamond spikes

Everyone was surprised when they saw him getting up. He raised his sword ready to strike the statue making Loki create a sword out from his spirit power

-DIE TRAITOR!!

Shouted Loki

Jin quickly jumped towards Loki as his wings unfolded, pointing his bow at Loki on mid-air

-LOKI!!

Shouted Jin as the god looked at Jin shocked

Jin shot the arrow as Loki tried to block it with his sword, it was useless. The arrow destroyed the blade of the sword stabbing Loki's heart. At the same time Frederic stabbed the statue's crown making a white and golden light come out from it. Everyone heard Frederic shout the name of Freya before the light covered him completely. Jin, ray and rox felt his presence disappear. The ground started shacking as the same light came out from it. Loki saw how the area was being destroyed. He also looked at the giant statue falling down and screamed in horror as its head fell on top of him killing him on the instant.

The group started running away from the place but the force of the destruction sent them flying in different directions and lenalee was sent away towards the sky. Jin jumped as high as he could and thanks to the wings he had he managed to fly and catch her.

-Jin!!

-I'm not letting you go!!

He said as they started to fall towards the ground

Jin when he saw they were getting close to a small area of ground that was still standing he used his back to avoid lenalee getting hurt, the armor protected him from getting his back broken from the impact. The two started at each other for some moments smiling

-your okay?

Asked Jin kindly ignoring that his surroundings was being destroyed

-yes……..thanks to you….

She replied with a smile

The earthquake stopped. The light that covered the entire place vanished in a matter of seconds. The only area affected by this was the castle and its surroundings. The clouds disappeared revealing the sun; the remains of the statue of Odin quickly disappeared as many small flowers started to bloom from it and the surrounding area. The rocky lands of asgarth were covered in grass and flowers. All the people around the land looked surprised how their country that was never touched by the warm sun had appeared; the eternal winter in asgarth was disappearing revealing finally the spring.

Everyone who fought on the battle reunited where the statue was and they were surprised to see a gigantic tree which seems to reach the heavens

-this tree that has replaced the statue of Odin is the legendary world tree of agarth…..marks the end of all wars in our land…..and the new era ruled by us humans…

Said Freya who was with her warriors

-legendary world…..tree……..it's so big…

Said lenalee surprised

-the gods have left Asgarth……..Odin at last has left this land to the humans to live at last in peace….

Said Jin as everyone smiled

-thank you exorcists………thank you heirs…..you ended the evil land and brought us the sun since the age of myth……we will never forget you….

Said Freya in a soft voice as all the warriors of god and heirs chosen to fight for the world looked at her and felt the warm rays of the sun

* * *

--hours later--

The group walked away from the land of Asgarth through a plain full of flowers. They felt extremely happy, they had saved an entire country and the world from an evil god. Jin who wasn't wearing the golden armor only his normal clothing scratch his hair

-no one will believe us

Said Jin

-I know……saving the world and making an entire country have their first spring since thousands of years, hard to believe..

Said Takimi

-………….hey……

Said Jin and everyone looked at him

-lets fight harder for now on…..and make the entire world as peaceful as here….

-of course

Said Rox

-lets fight for everyone

Said Kaze

-for the world

Said Takimi

-and for ourselves…….

Said Ray

Everyone looked back at the giant tree, this battle had showed them something. If they could bring peace to this land. They could bring the same to the rest of the world

-lets fight……until the light comes back….

Said Jin

--TO BE CONTINUED--

* * *

_**D GRAY MAN THEATHER**_

_**Jin, Allen and lenalee are seated on a table with a sign "Vote Here"**_

_**Jin:…………only two people have voted……wow……**_

_**Lenalee: Rae, Cate, Takimi and you Jin have a vote**_

_**Jin: me?**_

_**Allen: Archimorus voted for both takimi and Jin when he sent a message to Pegasusjin**_

_**Jin: oh right…..seems a draw for now……two chapters remain….**_

_**Lenalee: forgot to mentioned something important…like mangfreak and Archimorus voted for two people everyone can vote for two different people**_

_**Jin: I'm just helping here since I got nothing else to do but to wait for pegasusjin to recover from his happy moment**_

_**Lenalee: happy moment?**_

_**Jin: yep he had many on the "Triangle Order" like ten on "A new translation" he had 4 and here only two times **_

_**Lenalee: and what is this happy moment?**_

_**Jin: when he finish a chapter he loves, usually he gets in a good mood for an entire week**_

_**The two: wow**_

_**Jin: this chapter I liked it a lot, too bad it ends the battle or asgarth but we still need to take down the earl, spirit cult and the kirayu**_

_**Lenalee: still so many enemies……but we will surely win**_

_**Jin: yeah…we will**_

_**Allen: anyways…..PLEASE VOTE!!**_

_**Jin: I rule when I use my gold rank armor……even if I can only use it in those kinds of situations **_

* * *

**D GRAY MAN SPECIAL **

**Jin: (pops out of nowhere) if you ever wondered how many techniques I have in the entire three fics I'll make today my attack list from the more used to the less used:**

**Fic: triangle order**

**First part intro: the beginning of the fic **

**1.Kurai Ame (dark rain) **

**2.Omi Ne (devil eyes): the weapon that is inherited by all the clan members **

**3.Dark Leo: calls forth a black lion made from spirit power (used only once)**

**4.Kurai Mon (dark shield)**

**--**

**Part two Stand Alone: when I separated from ray and the group to train**

**1.Kurai Ame (dark rain) **

**2.Kaji Kurai (dark fire) **

**3.OMI NE (Devil eye)**

**4.Kurai Mon**

**--**

**Part Three the fall of Neo World: the final battle against the group Neo World**

**1.Kaji Kurai**

**2.Kurai Ame**

**3.OMI NE**

**4.Snake Bite **

**--**

**Part Four Triangle Order Civil War: the final part of triangle order **

**1.Kaji Kurai**

**2.Kurai Ame**

**3.Elemental Sword (used only on this part)**

**4.OMI NE**

**--**

**Fic: DGRAY MAN A NEW TRANSLATION**

**1. Kaji Kurai**

**2. Omaki Ryu Sei Ken (wolf meteor punch)**

**3. Kurai Ame**

**4. Moonlight Sword (second most powerful move)**

**5. Omaki Sui Sei Ken (wolf comet punch)**

**6. Snake Bite**

**7. Omaki Asteroid Crash**

**8. Aquilles Star shot (strongest move he ever had but used only twice until now)**

**--**

**Fic: Kami No Senshi**

**1. Kurai Ame**

**2. Kaji Kurai**

**3. Pressure Cannon**

**4. Excalibur Blades**

**5. Omaki Ryu Sei Ken**

**6. Omaki Sui Sei Ken**

**7. Omaki asteroid Crash**

**8. OMI NE**

**9. Aquilles Star shot (haven't been used yet)**

**10. Moon Light Sword (haven't been used yet)**

**11. Kurai Mon**

* * *

**Notes**

**Jin's golden Armor was based on the Sagittarius, Leo and Divine Pegasus cloths from saint seiya (even if in the end it ended up like the Sagittarius)**

**I think this arc ended up like the ending of a series or movie don't you think? Looking for an ending made me take more time to finish this chapter than any other before but I liked the ending, happy after one of the greatest fights on this fic and it also pulled me out from my writters block i had all week, it really inspired me to continue (even if the ending its similar to the asgarth movie in saint seiya)**

**Hoped you liked this chapter please review and tell me how was it**


	25. Heirs and Exorcists a new mission!

Chapter twenty five Heirs and Exorcists a new mission!

--Days later on the black order hospital room--

Jin was seated on the hospital bed next to takimi; he was feeling way better since he woke up in the morning. He had slept for five days. His injuries were bad and the temporally summon of the golden Armor stressed his body even more. Takimi had many bandages on his arms and chests, the bruises made by kaze were now gone thanks to Mizu's healing ability. Right now she was busy cleaning the room where the entire group was staying in

-Ahhh so peaceful after all that

Said Takimi relaxed as he was reading a book about cooking

-yes, very peaceful

Mizu said as she was cleaning the window

-you call this peaceful?...after loosing most of my blood, a dangerous wound on the neck, back and chest? And those two are getting annoying……is this peaceful?

Asked Jin looking beside him

Kaze who had bandages and wrapping around 55 percent of his body while Natasha has wrappings on her chest were fighting

-you want a piece of me?

Asked Kaze who sounded angry

-Bring it on bird boy!_--"why did I worried about this stupid boy"_

Said Natasha annoyed

Armstrong grabbed both of them with his powerful arms as he smiled at them like if they were puppies that wanted to got and bite each other

-calm down children…….no need to fight

He said with his kind voice

-this could be much worse

Said Takimi with his usual smile

-yeah, much worse

Said Mizu still cleaning the window

Jin was a little uncomfortable by Takimi's smile since lasts time he saw it

-seriously!! your smile is really starting to creep me out

-really?

-HEY!!

Called Lavi coming out of from the door with Yumi, Yuji, Kimiko, Allen, Aleena and Lenalee

-we came to see if everybody was okay

Said Cate

-they are doing fine, they'll be out in a few days

Said Mizu

-that's great…..

Said lenalee in a low tone as she walked towards the bed Jin was and sat down on the seat beside it

-I'll get out tomorrow but I feel a lot better now thanks for you staying with me all this days

Said Jin surprising Lenalee whose face was red

-you…..knew?...

She asked a little embarrassed

-even asleep I could still feel your unique warmth…..

Replied Jin with one of his cute faces making lenalee blush even more

-get a room

Said Yuji looking by another side

-be quiet you its romantic

Said Kimiko who seemed to like seeing this making the two blush even more

-WHAT YOU SAY YOU PONY TAILED (censored)!?

Asked Kaze furiously

-you forgot hot pony tailed (censored)

Said Jin on his head

-YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID YOU DENSE HEADED IDIOT!!

Answered Natasha as furious as kaze

-does this always happen?

Asked Cate with a drop of sweat on her forehead

-nop this is when they are quiet

Said Takimi surprising the rest

-yes, it used to be much worse and there injured so they can't do much

Said Mizu

-I bet five bucks that Natasha will beat kaze

Said Lavi pulling out money

-you're on

Said Yuji with a smile on his face

-YUJI! No gambling

Shouted Cate

-go for the eyes Natasha and attack straight on

Said Yumi in a cold tone even if she was smiling

-you too Yumi

Said Lenalee

-what? It's not like this guys are going to do anythi…

-AEOLOS WIND!!

The wind blew away Natasha's wrappings exposing her "chest". Armstrong was the first to fall to the ground unconscious with a nosebleed, then it Yuji, Lavi and Allen. Jin was still staring with his face red covering his nose

-the doctor says if I loose any more blood I'll die….mustn't…….mustn't…….

Everyone was shocked to see a great amount of blood coming from Jin's nose, neck and back as he fell to the ground trying to say something but nobody understand it (he actually said "I'm in heaven"). Takimi got red and fainted as his ears came out stream like a tea kettle

-YUJI YOU PERVE!!

Cried Cate

-JIN!!

Shouted Lenalee who got extremely angry

-iiii wan lie in leaease won…. (I can die in peace now)

-Jin is saying weird stuff!!  
Cried Lenalee

-ara ara ara ara……..

-takimi is going weird!!

Cried Mizu

-why is everyone getting nosebleeds?

Asked kaze being the only one who didn't got nosebleed since he was the only guy who doesn't understand these sort of things

-that's it! Kaze no more sugar for you!!

Said Mizu injecting a sleeping potion on his neck

Kaze instantly fainted as Natasha furiously looked at him

-EK! you son of a……

All the girls looked how she was pounding the sleeping kaze

-did Natasha just screech?

Asked Lenalee

-I think she did….

Replied Cate

-mizu, yumi I bet you five dollars that Natasha will stop pounding kaze by the end of the hour

-Himesama…

Said Yumi in her usual loyal guard tone

-now is not the time for that kimiko

Said Mizu annoyed

-ok sorry

-now I need to clean this blood up, get cold water for niisan, and get some new bandages for Natasha and kaze

Ordered Mizu

-we'll help you with those things right lenalee?

Asked Cate

-sure

-me and yumi will help too and besides we need to keep track on how long will Natasha will beat up kaze for in order to check on my bet

Said Kimiko staring at Natasha still beating up kaze

-KIMIKO!!

Shouted Mizu

-DIE!!

Shouted Natasah doing a body slam on the sleeping kaze

-wow I think is enough girl

Said Lenalee as she hold her and put more wrappings on her

-that idiot! And he needed to do that in front of him!!

Said Natasha who looked embarrassed and angry at the same time confusing Lenalee

-in front…of him?

Asked lenalee on her head

Ray and rox who were sleeping were of course clueless of what happened

-but I have a question

Said Lenalee and everyone stopped what they were doing

-what?

Asked Mizu

-where is Jin?

-what do you mean he is here

Said Cate

-no……the other Jin

-you mean kurosaki?...now that you mentioned him…..since the invasion I haven't seen him

* * *

--xxx--

Rae slowly opened her eyes seeing everything blurry. She was confused, she never remembered going to sleep as she got up slowly, but she suddenly felt pain on her right arm which had some wrappings on it

-what……..where I'm I?

She asked looking around and noticed she was in a forest

-awake?

Asked a voice beside her

It was Kurosaki who had bandages and wrappings around his right arm, the chest, and left eye. The girl saw he was cooking fish

-you!!

She said alarmed backing away from him but the pain didn't let her move much

-stay put…….you got injured

He said confusing her

-what do you mean!?

-don't remember?

-wait………..yeah….

* * *

--flashback--

At the same time Hugo arrived, on the back of HQ, as Rae was searching inside Kurosaki's head Jordon destroyed a spider looking level 2 that was falling right on top of them. Kurosaki saw this and grabbed the girl and jumped towards his right where the edge of the cliff was but he fell barely an inch away from falling. Rae was surprised by this; an exorcist had just saved a Noah, their enemy

-why?

She asked confused

-why? You are cute aren't you?

He asked making the small girl blush

-WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?

-cute girls aren't bad people

He replied with a smile embarrassing her even more

Jin looked behind him and saw a level 1 fall just beside him. Rae's eyes widened when she saw it exploded. He quickly grabbed the girl as the force of the explosion send them flying and fell from the cliff

* * *

--xxxxx--

-that's why we ended up here. You didn't woke up for a while now

He said as he looked at the sky and seemed relaxed

-you pervert

-eh?

-you did something to me right?! While I was sleeping!

-nah I just stripped you and took your innocence away that's all

-WHAT!!

-you didn't even felt it so there is no need to worry

-YOU BASTARD EXORCIST I'LL KILL YOU!!

-I was just kidding….I would never do that

-you better…….

The two looked to the opposite side and kept quiet for a while. Some time passed and this started to annoy the Noah as she took a deep breath and looked at him

-thanks….for saving me….

-forgot to mention from the same monster the earl and I use to harm people

Said Kurosaki in a sarcastic tone annoying Rae

-why you!!

-well isn't that true?

-I……….yeah……

She said trying to avoid looking embarrassed

-why?

-why what?

-why do you guys do this? Follow the earl, trying to kill humans, I've heard what Allen-san was told by road, that we are so weak and killing us is just fun

-because you are weak, the weak must die…

-we are weak? You are so blind, girl we have killed a lot of you Noah and your akuma and still call us weak

-Don't insult my dead brothers!!

-I wouldn't if you guys didn't had started this ridiculous war

-we have our reasons!! God sent us to destroy ignorant humans like you!!

-wow……..besides about god it's a lie, it was better if I would have left you there lying unconscious or just take you to HQ and extract info from you…..but you are such a little girl I cant do that

-I'm not little!! I'm 17!!

-17? We have the same age

-so!?

-then it's easier to understand, why do you truly fight? Because that fatso tells you? You have a grudge against us?

-no! I fight because……..

-its fun? To harm humans?...

-Of course its not!!

She said surprising Kurosaki

-Rae….

-I hate it!! I hate to kill!! But the Earl knows what he is doing…….I believe in him….the world will be a better place if we wipe you all out…

She cried as tears came out of her eyes

-you truly believe that?

Asked Kurosaki surprising the girl

-of……….I…..don't know….

-you say you were sent to kill the ignorant human race but…….are you guys ignorant too? Believing that killing is the only way?

-what……..are you trying to convince me that we are wrong

-sort of……..because I don't want to fight you,

-your naïve…..

-eh?

-"Born into a Noah life by fate and you can't change that" that's just a fact…..

There was a quick silence, Kurosaki took a deep breath and decided to change the subject

-you were looking for Jin right?

-you are not Jin!?

-yes I am but my name is Jin Kurosaki

-Kurosaki?

-there is another exorcist called Jin Mirouko, I think that's the one you're looking for but….

-but what?

-…….I don't think…you should fight him…..he is too strong for you

-I'm a Noah I can beat him!

-you see? Again your blind by your genes, he already killed two Noah alone! You should know better

-but!!

-why are you after him? There are other exorcists that killed other Noah's…why only him?

Rae stayed quiet, Kurosaki knew asking again would be meaningless, he turned around and continued cooking the fish

-forget it…

* * *

--xxxxxxx--

On the dinner everyone was celebrating for the group sent to asgarth and their victory that involved saving the world. Takimi was drinking some coffee still with some bandages with many finders and exorcists asking him about his new promotion to Elite exorcist, Kaze was surrounded by Mizu, Kimiko and Thomas asking questions about what happened to him and his broken staff.

Natasha another new elite exorcist was alone in a table drinking something red and Cate being the only one to see her was scared thinking that it was actually blood (which it was).

Jin was outside the diner drinking a bottle of beer. Lenalee came out from the entrance and saw him a little surprised

-what's wrong?

-nothing….just relaxing here

-you're drinking….

-I know, don't worry I wont get drunk I don't do that…….

-I don't want my rescuer to be drinking at his party

-it belongs to all of us….I wouldn't have done it without them…and you…

Lenalee smiled and put away the bottle holding his hand, she pulled him inside where many people surrounded him saying how cool he fought against rock, and the gold armor surprising him since he didn't knew that everyone watched his fight against the divine warrior and Loki

* * *

--xxxx--

Kurosaki was carrying Rae as he was struggling from his injuries, she was still too weak to walk by herself and he felt that he couldn't leave her alone. It was getting dark getting harder to see

-put me down…please…

She said in a tiring voice

-I will take you to the town….you'll be alright there

-don't need to do it……I'll just call aku………

-you can do that?

Asked Kurosaki looking at the girl but he noticed she looked scared

-akuma……….akuma…..

-hey are you…….

-NO!!

She shouted horrified surprising the exorcist

-hey what's wrong!?

He asked confused

-NO!! I don't want to!!...not akuma!!

-eh!?

She was moving too much for Kurosaki to handle making both of them to fall to the ground. He hit his arm on a rock biting his teeth trying to stand the pain from his arm that was injured when he saved Rae. He got up quickly seeing her laying on the ground terrified

-what's wrong?

He asked walking towards her a little nervous

She was holding her head. She remembered the moment the akuma was about to kill her for accident and when the other exploded just in front of her, she didn't want to see any of those things even threading her again. She never felt something might kill her before on her life; she was so scared it left Kurosaki unable to do anything

-hey!!

-Please no!! Don't bring the akuma!!

She cried covering her eyes with both hands

Kurosaki didn't know what to do. He had never seen a girl that scared before; at first he didn't like the idea of doing what he had on mind, but seeing her like this he ignore that thought. Rae was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her

-don't worry……..it's alright….

He said as Rae looked at him

-Jin……

-are you scared? Scared of those akuma? Don't worry, I wont let any of them get close to you……

Rae began to cry as he hold him tighter. She didn't care if he was an exorcist; there was someone who was protecting her

-what do you want me to do?

He asked kindly

-I……want to go home…….

-then we need to…..

-what ever your thinking it wont be necessary exorcist

Said a voice in front of the two

Kurosaki looked surprised. It was Haruko who was looking at him furious, the Noah of greed didn't like the sight of an exorcist holding or even worse, comforting someone from his clan

-let her go now

He said as he was holding his katana as Kurosaki slowly let go of her

-I'll be alright so don't worry Rae ok?

-yeah…..

She said as she walked towards her brother

-your okay?

Asked Haruko as the girl simply replied with a yes

-damn I'm surrounded by two Noah…….maybe I shouldn't have helped her….but I just couldn't let her be like that…

Said Kurosaki on his head nervously

-now for the exorcist, prepare to die….

Said Haruko turning into his black form

-bring it

Said Kurosaki ready to snap his fingers and burn his opponent to crisps

-stop….

Said Rae in a low voice surprising the two of them

-Rae he…

-he saved me and helped me brother….and he is not Jin Mirouko

-I see…..alright today we will let you live

Said Haruko as one of Road's doors came out behind them

The two Noah walked towards the door as Rae turned back and waved her hand saying "goodbye", surprising Kurosaki

-Rae……thanks……

Said Kurosaki on his head as he saw them leave

Kurosaki fell to the ground breathing heavly, he grabbed his chest and noticed his heart was beating rapidly, he just got saved from certain dead thanks to a little cute girl

* * *

--Days later--

Many exorcists were called by Komui but this time since the amount of exorcists was large the meeting was made in a larger room with many seats and a desk and a projector on the front. Kurosaki had returned, but he didn't say anything. Jin noticed something weird about this meeting. Komui came from the door and sat down on the table

-I thank everyone for coming here to make this explanation easier; this mission is not going to be as we usually do them

Said Komui confusing the exorcists by this comment

-since it involves many people? Didn't that happen when we dispersed all the exorcists to recover the generals?

Asked Lavi

-no……….this is very different

-oh really?

Asked Jin who looked at Komui a little distrustful

-you seem to know about the mission Jin

Said Komui

-if I'm correct then I don't want to go

-what is it then?

-It has to do with the key of heaven right?...the one that lies on a place I don't want to go

-correct my little Mirouko guy, as he said mentioned its about the next key of heaven we must find before the spirit cult since we have heard they have three keys already so two remain

Said Komui leaving most of the exorcists surprised since they weren't informed until now

-so where is the next key?

Asked Aleena

-like kaze informed us it's on a hidden world called the mage society where people are able to use magic and those creatures you've seen on stories exist in that world

-I knew it…..

Said Jin on his head who didn't looked so happy hearing about it

-don't like where this is going…

Said Ray on his head

-mages? (censored) no…

Said Rox annoyed on his head

-get to the point already

Said Kanda who already couldn't stand waiting to be told about his mission

-ok…….since we need to get that key before the spirit cult does…all of you are going to the Mage society and recover it

Said Komui surprising the exorcists and annoying the heirs

-why this many? Is that world really dangerous?

Asked Yuji

-not at all, in that world it's full of weaklings who call us spirit power users "Salvages", a few of you are enough

Said Rox as everyone stared at him

-no he is right, they use sissy wands, staffs and those things you see in fairy tales

Said Jin

-so magic exist?

Asked Lenalee who seemed exited

-they use a power that is influent of spirit power but they call it "Mana"

Said Ray

-so why many of us are going?

Asked Lin

-here is your answer

Said Komui pulling out a sphere from the desk

Everyone stared at the sphere, it started to glow reveling a large image of an old man with long beard, grey eyes wearing a mage outfit surprising all the gatekeepers

-MERLIN!!

Shouted the gatekeepers at the same time

**-oh! How you're doing my children? Mizu, Kimiko, Thomas, Yumi, Natasha, Takimi and of course my old friend Kaze**

Jin who was in the seat in front of him turned around confused

-You know this guy?

Asked Jin

-yeah, we were in a time with the mage society and learned some of its magic…..if you noticed Thomas uses shikigami to fight but thanks to his magic he can control it better and use other spells, Mizu uses ice magic and healing, Kimiko magic barriers, Yumi learned some tricks with the sword like making any kind of material into one, Natasha became a magical knight and takimi a teacher………and I became Merlin's assistant

-when did you do all that?

-before knowing you

-**anyways, I'm Merlin principal of the famous North Cross School Of Magic "Dianwords" and leader of the council of the government in my world, and as mister Komui said the key lies here**

-why wont you just give it to us?  
Asked Kaori

-because he can't……its obvious….

Replied Midnight who was reading a book about spirit power users since she got interested on them thanks to the heirs coming to the order

-**she is right, we can't because it's missing**

-missing!?

Asked Jordon surprised

-**correct, it disappeared during an attack on the school where I've lost it, but we know its still here because we can still sense it even if we don't know its location, and since you are looking for it I will support you as the best I can but….**

-but what?

Asked Kaze

-**you guys…….will have to pose as transferred students to infiltrate our school to find the key**

There was a big silence for some moments, until everyone started talking at the at the one beside them, Komui tried to quiet them down but he knew this was going to happen. The questions like "are we going to learn magic", "why are we doing this?" and many more came

-AND YOU NEED AN AMOUNT OF PEOPLE TO POSE AS AN ENTIRE CLASS RIGHT!?

Shouted Jin as strong as he could so Merlin could hear him

Everyone stayed quiet when they heard the question, Merlin smiled hearing that

-**correct, you sure are smart young one**

-I'm 19, I'm not young

Said Jin

-your 19!?

Asked lenalee surprised

-damn I said it!

Said Jin on his head

-your 19!? I thought you were 18!  
Said Kaze surprised

-I was about to turn 18 when I arrived to the order, two days later when I left I turned 18 and barely turned 19 a little bit ago

**-well as he said it, since this will be a cover mission and only few people and I know you are exorcists, usually a entire class of mages is around this number so you wont look suspicious, also the reason you must keep you identity in secret is because our world doesn't allow this kind of situations and this would make a great commotion on the government **

-but wont be dangerous to sent spirit power users also?

Asked Ray confusing Merlin

-**you have spirit power users among you?**

-Three of us……..Rox Draco, Ray Akashi and Jin Mirouko

Said Rox surprising the Mage

**-heirs of the 10 legendary clans……incredible!!**

Said Merlin exited leaving the three confused and surprised at the same time

**-I'll be an honor having you here…..even if people aren't suppose to know your spirit power users**

-why do spirit power users and mages don't get along?

Asked Allen

-it's a long story I'll tell you later

Said Jin

**-but there are also a reason why I'm risking such a task or else I would simply ask for one or two exorcists to look for the key…..**

-and the reason is that their world have been spotted many akuma and Zokuma around and weird people hang around with them….but they aren't Noah as their description goes

Said Komui confusing the exorcists

Kaze, Ray, Jin, lenalee and Allen were surprised. If the Noah weren't the ones controlling them, it was them…

-the overlords……

Whispered Allen

-so this does involve the Order too

Said kaze on his head

-Jin, if what GIRO said before dying……then there are 9 of those guys left

Said Lenalee holding Jin's arm, he knew she sounded really worried

-don't worry………we defeated one of them already…..we can beat the rest……they might be gold rank spirit power users fusing their genes with the Noah, but still we will defeat them

Said Jin in a gentle tone making lenalee feel a little better

**-you will be transported to our world in a special vehicle from one of my best students, he will be your teacher for the time you are there but right now its under preparations which will take a week to finish**

-one week to get ready?

Asked Cate

-that's plenty of time

Said Baian

**-but for now I'll give up the list of the grades your going to be so listen up:**

**First year: None since none of you are 10 or 11 years old**

**Second year: Kimiko, Thomas and Mizu**

**Third year: Baian, meilin and Aleena **

**Fourth year: Sho, Lin, Midnight, Akemi**

**Fifth year: Cate, Kaori, Yumi**

**Sixth year: Lenalee, Allen, Kurosaki and Jin**

**Seventh year: Lavi, Kanda, Rox, Ray, Diana Yuji, Jordon, Kyoushiro and Kazuki **

**I hope I didn't forget any if I did I'll fix it later**

-why on sixth!? I'm older than that!!

Asked Jin annoyed

**-oh that? I thought you wanted to stay with that girl lenalee, not only that you look younger that you look **

-I'm going also?  
Asked Diana a little surprise

-good, since I'm not letting my wife stay here all alone

Said Ray holding her arm

**-as for you the three gatekeepers Kaze will stay as my assistant and the people at my school know him so its alright, Takimi you can be a teacher for beginners, Natasha I don't have to tell you but you're a magical Knight, Armstrong you can be also a assistant**

-good to hear that, I don't want any of my team members out of this……the only reason I'm going is because of lenalee and my team

-is that the only reason?

Asked Lenalee

-yeah since I wont let some greedy and selfish mage lay eyes on you

-come on Jin its not like everyone will just look at me and….you know…

-I hate when girls don't know how pretty they are

Said Jin on his head

-ok then I guess we should get ready

Said Lavi

As people started to get up from their seats there was a sound, it was a telephone but the sound came from Jin's, Ray's and Rox's pockets. Everyone stared at them as each of them pulled out a cell phone, Jin's was red with the symbol of a red devil happy face, Ray's was light blue with a blue angel happy face and Rox was just green with a dragon head on the middle

-A mission from the AKCM….

Said Ray

-we should go

Said Rox hanging up and put his cell phone on his pocket

-damn at a time like this….

Said Jin

-what's going on?

Asked Allen

-Kirayu……they are doing something drastic so we have to go

Said Jin

-but!! We are going to a mission Jin

Said Lenalee who didn't like the idea

-don't worry lenalee, we will be back before we leave

Lenalee moved her head down; she grabbed his exorcist jacket and gave him a kiss on the cheek

-promise?

-yes……….

Said Jin grabbing her hands

-promise……

-leaving without saying hi?

Asked Hugo who was beside them surprising Jin

-Hu…..go?

Asked Jin who was way too surprised

-we haven't seen for a while, I was waiting on the ark training until you recovered but it seems you recover as fast as always

-I know………and you dare to come here without telling me first….

-have a problem with that?

The two gave each other deadly stares as everyone around them backed away as fire surrounded them. Hugo was a little confused by Jin's face that seemed like he wanted to laugh

-what?

He asked with a drop of sweat on his forehead

-NI-SAN!!

Shouted Jin exited jumping towards him

Hugo was surprised to see him in chibi form seated on his shoulders moving around like a child, but his surprise quickly changed to annoyance. He grabbed his little brother and smashed him on the floor leaving Lenalee with her mouth hanging

-JIN!!

She cried holding the unconscious Jin who was still in chibi form with his tongue out and eyes in form of an X

-so it's true what I heard…….my brother turned from stone cold fighter to a carefree idiot!!

* * *

--One hour later--

The three heirs were outside as a helicopters came out dropping three giant wooden boxes which open on the impact. There were two motorcycles, one of them was a racing type colored red with black with a blue light coming out under it. The other was white and yellow with the form of a thunder on both sides

-Rox this time you stay here, and watch for any kirayu who might attack

Said Ray and Rox nodded not convinced at all

-good luck guys, you better come back before a week

Said Cate

-we will

Said Jin

-are those other advance vehicles of your organization?

Asked Lavi

-we called them motorcycle or simply bike

Said Jin

-let's go…….we don't want to make lenalee or Diana get worried right?

Asked Ray as Jin simply took a deep breath

-ok

He said as he walked towards his bike

The two got in the bikes and start the engine, Ray wasn't worried at all about the time they had, they were called to attack a plant where an organization working for the kirayu is kidnapping people for the use of a new weapon. Jin looked back and took again a deep breath, he prayed this time he wouldn't come back in a year like last time

* * *

--xxxxxx--

On the black ark, the earl was seated on the usual table where the only ones percent were Rae, Lulubell and a 28 year old woman who appears to be from South America, medium height with elegant appearance and lean figure, sleek black hair, which parts from right and reaches slightly over her hips, amber eyes wearing a black dress holding a parasol on her right

-what your saying its true?

Asked the woman looking at the earl who nodded

-yes my dear Leah Noile Noah of Patience, destroying the black order wont be as easy as it was two years ago

-because of the heirs?

Asked Lulubell looking at a screen on top of the table

It was the battle in Asgarth, and it was showing the moment Jin summoned his gold armor surprising Leah since she had barely learned about the heir of the Mirouko

-he is strong

Said Leah

-he sure is…..he hasn't reached gold rank but what do you see there? It's the third time he has summoned it and he is not the only heir like that

Said the earl who was eating a stake

-the heirs are getting into our business a lot these days, the other 9 are around the same level and some are stronger than him

Said Lulubell

-it was destined to happen, to destroy the humans we have to battle against them…..but it wont matter now since I've got something that will cut that potential threat……

-the overlords sir?

Asked Leah

-at first they weren't needed to be created, we could have easily destroy the order with our level 4 but when those heirs started to appear it has made us take drastic measures, the exorcists because of their influence with them they have became stronger, specially that Allen Walker, so we decided to take care of this problem using fire against fire but……..our overlords are much more they can handle, they will cut that potential from them….if that happens the rest will be easy

-Earl……….

-what is it Lulubell?

-are you sure they will kill them?

-the heirs will fall I assure you that but……..

The two Noah looked at the door open by their right side; they were surprised to see him. It was Ticky Mick, the Noah of pleasure wearing his usual vestment now with a longer hair walked inside and smiled

-so you have recovered my dear ticky mick after an entire year

-all thanks to you my lord

He replied with his usual tone of a gentleman

-now…..here is your next job, sorry for giving you this so soon but you might like it

Said the earl throwing a card towards him which he caught

-which is?

-delete that one person whose name I wrote there in red so you know how important it is for you to kill him

Ticky looked at the name for a second, his eyes widen of surprise at first but he smiled a way it scared the two women Noah, he looked exited, and his eyes turned like a maniac as they were directly staring at the name

img178.imageshack.us/img178/9016/kns53wa9.jpg

-lets see if that guy will be up to Ticki's power

Said the earl on his head

* * *

**Notes**

**The AKCM (Anti-Kirayu-Clan-Movement), triangle order and many organizations of spirit power users have more advance technology for the age they are in**

**One thing…….drawing Gold armors are a really pain in the butt!! There are already some sketches of some armors for other characters and its really painful drawing them besides the fact that I have to be extra careful not putting a lot of shinning effects but still its fun and challenging it took me half an hour to draw that last scene (ticky mick was hard too but nothing compare to Jin holding his bow and arrow) **

**If you wonder why the name was written in red was because in the previous part (a new trasnlation) when ticky recived the card to eliminate allen and the others related to the 14th the ones marked in red were the ones they trully needed to be eliminated **

**one more chapter before closing the popullarity poll**

**hoped you liked the chapter please review!! yeah reviews are always nice **


	26. Kaizen Senshi

Chapter Twenty six Kaizen Senshi

Everyone who was picked for the mission was on the science department on the area they usually used the ark to transport around the world, waiting with their luggage beside them. One week had past and no one knew about Jin and Ray. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and his team started to get worried. Everyone was surprised to see a railroad coming out from the entrance of the ark, a blue train with gold decorations, from it came out a young man around 23 came out with reddish hair, black eyes wearing a blue jacket with golden stripes on the middle of the sleeves and a symbol of a sun on the back, blue pants and black shoes. Some of the girl blushed when they saw how good looking he was

-my name is Hikaru Agata and I'll be your teacher for the stay at the school, I've been informed about what's happening and I will just need to remind you that you are pretending to be transferred students from the "Goldo Gorgiro" school on the States, I'll stay with you until your return so if you need me to teach you some spells to help you on the cover mission I'll be there for you

-so nice  
said Kaori

-and cute

Said Rossete

-oh! I thought you weren't coming

-Merlin made a mistake but I'm alright now and I'll be taking Allen for myself

-oh hell no!

Hikaru pulled out what I seemed like a golden phone and with one move all the exorcists' luggage disappeared

-what happened!!

Asked Cate surprised

-don't worry I just teleported your stuff on the back of the train

Replied Hikaru surprising many of the exorcists

As people started to get in, inside the train looked really fancy but nothing out of the ordinary just like a first class train they usually took on their missions. But they noticed something, a giant cat with golden decorations appeared out of nowhere with a microphone

-welcome exorcists to the Hikaru express I'm his assistant Neko lets hope you have a good ride and before going I need to inform you that please, by any circumstances do not open the windows

-I wonder why?...

Asked Midnight

Lenalee was the last one on line to get inside; she looked at the entrance of the room, waiting for someone to open it. Rox who was in front of her noticed this

-so they didn't come……what a nuisance I have to be alone against all those mages

Said Rox annoyed

-maybe…….it was something really important

Said Lenalee who smiled weakly looking at the floor

-Lenalee……

-hey look!!

Said Diana who was in front of the two

The door of the room opened, lenalee and the rest of the exorcists who where still waiting on line looked beside them. three men where walking towards them with some bags, Lenalee smiled when she saw Jin who seemed relieved, she rant towards him almost taking him down surprising ray and the other who was with them

-I didn't knew you missed me that much

Said Jin as lenalee hold him from the jacket

-thank god……you came

-as promised…..

-get a room

Said Ray

-I've said that already!!

Shouted Yuji from inside the train

-lets go

Said Jin

Lenalee smiled again, she noticed some bandages on his cheek, he had gone into a battle she knew that but still felt relieve that he didn't had any other wounds

-you're not going to introduce me…….how rude

Said the young man around the same age as the two heirs with long red hair and blue eyes

-oh sorry! Lenalee this guy is……….

* * *

**SIX DAYS AGO**

It was dark; Ray was feeling unconformable by this. Jin was waiting patiently to act as he heard the sound of the engine of a boat. They were barely gone a day now and the mission was not going to be easy at all

-hey ray…..

-what?

-can you repeat again what are we facing?

-it's hard to believe also, but a group named "Kaizen Sekai" (modified world) are working with the kirayu to create the army they need when our war starts. They are kidnapping people with strong potential and turned them into modified cyber weapons. Everyone on the Kaizen Sekai are modified humans strong to be at the level of a spirit power user but the strongest are called "Kaizen Senshi", which are known to use masks and incredible abilities and our mission is to destroy their main plant, rescue the hostages and defeat the Kirayu clan members who are inside simple isn't it?

-how many?

-eh?

-how many they are?

-about 600 soldiers and 7 Kaizen Senshi

-a lot, but we'll take them down the two of us

-like old times

-evil crusher duo was separated for a while, but only to get back together stronger

-hey I think they are here already

-really? damn they sure took their time

On a small island close on Japan, the base of the Kaizen Sekai was heavy guarded as some of the soldiers who wore entirely black and gas masks looked at a small boat heading towards them, when it stopped on the shore some of them entered and checked it, only to see a big wooden box on the back. One of them tried to open it until they heard the sound of two engines; the box opened revealing Jin and ray in their bikes as they ran over the soldier and used a small ramp to jump off the boat. Leaving the rest surprised

-easy

Said Jin as they arrived to a forest full of thick trees

-it's barely the first line of defense

Said Ray pulling out his sword

As they were heading towards the center of the island many soldiers came in front of them only to get run over by the bikes, or getting slashed by ray's sword and punched by Jin. The two arrived to the entrance of the facility where they were surrounded by four giant circular structures, making the passage small especially when many soldiers were in their path

-let's take them all down

Said Jin

-alright

Said Ray

Jin jumped off the bike and used his kaji kurai at a large group taking down a great amount of opponents, Ray waited to be surrounded until there were plenty enough he started swinging his sword at many directions cutting the soldiers in pieces as they blew up

-so they are robots now

Said Ray surprised

Jin grabbed one of the soldiers and threw him towards a bunch that got taken down by him; Jin didn't like to fight against such weaklings. He ran towards the gate where he saw surprised a bunch of cybernetic bats attacking him; he punched and kicked most of them. The others flied towards top of the gate as they entered inside the cape of a man wearing black, a symbol of a bat on his chest. And he was holding a black helmet with the shape of a bat with large ears and a T making it look a little like boba fett's helmet from star wars

-who are you!?

Asked Jin putting himself in fighting possition

-you guys are planning to destroy this place? Like hell I'll let you

Said the man around 28 with long black hair and black eyes

-are you……..a Kaizen Senshi?

-die by the hand of the Kaizen Senshi Bat

He said putting on the helmet

Jin noticed the man started making the sound of a bat as he laughed. He extended his cape and turned into the shape of bat wings. Jin was really surprised when he saw him fly, reminded him of some certain hero who received the nickname the dark knight. He made a jump high enough to reach Bat who looked behind him surprised. Jin smiled as fire came from his fist

-your going to get burned!! KAJI KURA……….

Ray who punched the last of the soldiers on the face and fell down to the ground defeated, noticed something fall on his hand, it was blood. He look up surprised, Jin fell right beside him with a cut on his shoulder

-what happened!

-what a cheap move from his part

Said Jin annoyed getting up slowly

Ray felt the presence of seven people; Bat was walking towards them as six more were behind him, Ray felt something hit him on his right side sending him flying. Bat flied towards the gate were he was at first. The other three walked towards Jin

-Three against one………that's (censored) up really…..

The Japanese descendant around his 30's with spiky black hair, black eyes with glasses, a piercing on his left hear, wearing a short open black jacket with white fur on it, under it a chest protector and shoulder pads with the right side completely silver, the other a yellow resembling a jaguars skin. The boots had the same colors so was the gauntlets smiled as he jumped towards him

-you're the backstabber

Said Jin annoyed putting himself in fighting position

-this intruder dared to challenge us!! Take him down with all your might!! THAT'S YOUR MISSION!! TAKE PRIDE IN THAT!!

Shouted the man like a crazy man making Jin almost laugh

-you're funny to bad I have to take you down

Said Jin as his white wolf armor appear on top of him

The man put on a mask of the shape of a jaguar with the right half was silver making it look like half cyborg and had a large amount of black hair on the back

-so you are a jaguar eh? Just like that bat guy

Asked Jin on his head who was already wearing his armor

The jaguar attacked Jin with some punches which he blocked easily and answered back with a kick on the face. The heir was surprised to see blades coming out from both jaguard's hands

-what the hell?

Asked Jin

-its scissor jaguar you piece of (censored)!!

Shouted the man like a maniac, seriously Jin could hang around with that guy if he wasn't his enemy

Jin felt the pain from both his sides; it was the man and the woman who were with the jaguar warrior. The two had punched him both his ribs. He fell on his knees as the man kicked him on the face sending him back. The man wore a black helmet similar to bat's but it had the shape of a king cobra, a long black jacket with belts around the chest, arms and legs, he wore gauntlets with the head of a cobra, the man grabbed Jin's neck and threw him to one of the circular structures where he crashed making a hole in it

-it was easy as expected good job cobra

Said Scissor jaguar

-not even worth calling the seven of us to take them down

Said Cobra as he walked towards the entrance

-what if he is still alive?

Asked the woman

Cobra looked at the woman who seemed around 16 with a similar uniform that wore, except it was color purple wearing a serpent mask that didn't covered the mouth and her long black hair was tide up in a pony tail. He smiled as he walked away

-he wont come out from there viper

He said

A bright light came out from the hole; Cobra stopped walking as he looked back and saw Jin coming out from it with his Neos armor falling barely on his feet

-so it's that Neos the Kirayu warn us about

Said viper

Jin ran towards the three Scissor Jaguar jumped towards him only to get kicked on the face by the heir. Cobra came from behind but Jin grabbed him and throws him towards the ground.

Close to the area where Jin was fighting, Ray wearing his Leo armor was being hit by an unknown force. He could feel them but not see the responsible as other two men just looked

-this guy won't survive Unicorn's attacks for long Wolf

Said the one in black wearing a black shirt with the sign of a spider with no sleeves, large black gauntlets, black pants and boots holding a silver metal mask with the shape of a spider

-lets just see

Said the man named wolf who wore similar clothing to Scissor Jaguar wore but it was blue and he was wearing a mask of a wolf

Ray was really annoyed now. He backed away closing his eyes. He was ready to strike waiting for his opponent. When he felt a punch on his face he quickly attacked on the direction where he was hit. Blood came out surprising the other two; a man wearing silver with a helmet of a horse appeared in front of ray surprising him

-you bastard!! You saw my camouflage!?

-ZEUS THUNDER BOLT!!

Shouted Ray throwing a blue thunder strait at the Kaizen Senshi

The two saw how he blew up in the moment he fell on the ground. Ray took a deep breath before he was punched by the spider. Who was now wearing his mask, Wolf pass just on top of his comrade and kicked ray on the chest breaking his breastplate sending him flying crashing on the ground a second later

-with one kick he broke my armor

Said Ray nervous who was now trying to get up

-you are weak

Said Spider

Ray looked at his side; Jin was smashed on the floor bleeding from the head after his right shoulder guard and his right gauntlet were damaged. Scissor jaguar walked towards him as he raised his right hand towards the sky

-damn it……even with Neos three of these guys are too much

Said Jin

-LETS SPLIT THE HEIR IN HAF!!

Shouted scissor jaguar

Even at a long distance blood fell on ray's face. Half of the headpiece of Neos White Wolf spins around the ground until it stopped right beside him. He tried to look but he couldn't. He had heard the sound of something being cut

-I'm still alive idiot!!

Shouted Jin surprising ray

Scissor jaguar looked annoyed as Jin was holding his blade with both arms, the point of the blade was less than an inch away for his forehead full of blood. As the jaguar tried to kill the heir even if the blade was already close to kill him, he felt like it was impossible

-how!?

He asked surprised

-SHINKEN-SHIRAHADORI……..(bare handed sword catch)

-chicken shiwadori!!

-you're funny but now your getting annoying!!

Shouted Jin kicking Scissor jaguar on the face again

-WHY THE (censored) HAVE IT AGAINST MY FACE!?

Cobra grabbed his face from behind and smashed him on the floor again, and then he pulled him up and punched him on the chest making a hole on his breast plate. Cobra was annoyed seeing some of the pieces hitting his own helmet; he punch him on the face many times furiously

-heirs are so weak I don't know why the kirayu call them their biggest threat

Said Viper

-Cobra!! Kill him now!!

Ordered Scissor Jaguar

Cobra smiled under the mask, he put his hand on Jin's face and started pulling what it seemed to be his soul. Jin screamed feeling like if his own soul was burning. It was too much but it stopped. Cobra let go of him as he fell on his knees surprising the other two

-what happened!?

Asked Scissor jaguar

Spider and wolf were sent flying by an unknown force surprising ray. He got up slowly as he removed his damaged headpiece and the last of his shoulder guards fell off, leaving the gauntlets, belt and the boots. He felt two strong presence of spirit power but they were extremely familiar

-sorry we are late

Said a female voice

All the kaizen Senshi looked back, it was a girl and a boy around the same age as the two half dead heirs, the girl with long black hair, white skin so white as snow, red shinning eyes wearing a black shirt with no sleeves, brown mini-shorts long white socks and black shoes jumped towards Cobra kicking him sending him flying, Viper furiously attacked her with many kicks but she dodged them all giving her a spinning kick and lastly by a single stare at scissor jaguar he was sent flying

-E…….rith….

Whispered Jin still on the floor looking at the girl

Erith ran towards him and wrapped her arms around Jin. She looked worried as she checked his face with a sad expression

-your okay?

She asked touching her soft hand on his bleeding face

-a little………thanks….

He said

-More intruders!?

Asked Spider

The man with a gray hoodie covering his face showing only two bright lights that seemed to be his eyes, blue jeans and black shoes punched spider on the face sending him flying towards the gate Wolf saw the black with gray gauntlet with a silver diamond attached on it. He knew they were heirs

-Two more!? How annoying

Said Wolf

-annoying?  
Asked the man removing his hood revealing a young man with black long spiky hair that reached the end of the neck and black eyes as he was swallowed by his own shadow surprising wolf and he was kicked on the face from behind

-Andy…

Said Ray who smiled weakly

-you're a mess

The six Kaizen Senshi including bat gathered together, Bat didn't like the sight of any of this. Their victory was interrupted by two more teenagers

-you two who are you!?

Asked Bat

Erith helped Jin get up staring at their enemy with a cold face which was so penetrating it scared some of them

-Erith heir from De Point Du Lac clan

She said in a cold tone

-Andy from the Kage clan

Said Andy

-Kill them!!  
Ordered bat as the others obeyed

-I'll handle the snake (censored)  
said Erith walking towards Viper

-Spiderman lets go

Said Andy

-Lets not get behind Jin!!  
Said Ray

-I know

He said annoyed

Jin and Ray ran towards Scissor Jaguar, Cobra and Wolf. Jin made a small jump and punched Cobra on the chest then a kick still on mid air but he blocked it with both hands but the force was so strong it sends him back a little.

Viper was sent flying again just by Erith staring at her but she was more surprised to see she wasn't falling

-what's going on!?

-you guys injured Jin…….now you will see the power of my diamond of the kings

She said

The black collar on her neck a transparent diamond with two white wings started to shine, viper was horrified as she was being smashed to the floor multiple times and finally was thrown to the other side of the gate. Cobra seeing this furiously punched Jin on the stomach then on the face; Ray came from the side and gave cobra a lighting kick sending him flying

-your okay?

-yeah……..

-annoying heirs….wolf!! Jaguar!! Cobra!! I'll take down this two personally don't interfere

Said Bat who extended his wings

-if batman wants to go down first then ok

Said Jin running towards his opponent as Ray followed

Many bats came from Bat's cape, Jin and ray were destroying them. This was scaring the Kaizen Senshi a little as they were getting closer. Three giant bats came from the cape surprising the heirs a little dodging the lasers they where shooting. While Jin had some dark energy on his right hand, ray had a light energy on his own and fused them together shooting two beams that destroyed two of the three surprising bat. Jin braked in front of Ray as the blond heir jumped on his shoulders and made a jump which got him close to the last one cutting it on half using the golden katana

-these two!! Alone they couldn't fight against the others……..but together they are stronger!?

Asked Bat as Jin was now close to him

Bat was ready to block Jin's punch, but he saw instead of throwing a punch he slide passing through his legs

-what are!?

Jin grabbed Bat's back of the belt and threw him towards the air, bat saw shocked just in front of him ray punched him on the face so hard he was sent towards the ground. Jin now on his feet shot a dark energy beam strait on Bat's face breaking the helmet sending him way higher. Ray fell on his feet right beside Jin as both looked at each other in agreement

-LET'S GO!!

Said the two at the same time making a huge jump

The other three Kaizen Senshi who were watching the fight where surprised to see Jin and ray throw a kick towards Bat with fire and electricity on both legs. Bat received the attack as he crashed on the wall of the facility and blew up leaving them speechless

-they defeated Bat…….

Said Scissor jaguar

-they weren't supposed to have enough energy to beat him even together!!

Said Wolf

-if you don't know, two heirs fighting together no matter who it is but we specially turn five time stronger!!

Said Ray

-we weren't called the evil crusher duo on the triangle order for nothing!!  
said Jin

-hey you guys are taking their time you know!!

Said Andy annoyed looking at Jin and Ray as he was holding the injured Spider from the shirt

-sorry!!  
said the two at the same time

Spider kicked Andy away annoying the heir. Spider shot form the holes of the metal mask what it seemed like spider web, trapping Andy arms and legs

-what is this crap?

Asked Andy trying to get free but he didn't seemed that worried

-you'll pay for punching me!!  
Said Spider making a gigantic jump towards Andy

-ok this is boring

Said Andy as he closed his eyes

Spider threw a punch but he saw he hit the ground and not Andy. He escaped using his own shadow a second before the impact. Andy came out some yards back now free from the web

-what is this guy hidden power!?

Asked Spider annoyed

-the power of controlling shadows…..that's the power of my diamond of the kings and……

Spider noticed that he was slowly being swallowed by his own shadow. He tried to escape but it was impossible. He was feeling like if something was pulling him down

-I can control your own shadow too; now let's have some fun in the dark

Said Andy

Wolf saw a little scared when spider had completely disappeared. Everyone heard sounds of punches and kicks around the area making Erith take a deep breath, leaving Ray with a drop of sweat and Jin extremely annoyed

-there he goes again taking people to his shadow world to rape them

Said Jin annoyed

-he doesn't rape them he beats the crap out of them

Said Erith

-being the same thing and it does put down the enemy morale after seeing that

Said Ray scratching his hair

Spider came out from the floor like if the ground itself spit him out. He blew up a second later. This was now making the three remaining get scared. They were outnumbered now. Wolf furiously charged towards Ray, Scissor jaguar against Erith and Andy. Finally leaving the one on one Jin wanted against Cobra

Scissor Jaguar attacked andy using his claws. The heir stayed on where he stands since the blade when it reached the head it suddenly stopped. Scissor jaguar looked at Erith who was just staring at him

-telekinesis!?

-correct……

Said Erith as her opponent was thrown towards the sky by her power

Andy had a dark energy on his hands from all the shade and shadows around the area. He threw it towards the sky in the shape of a gargoyle hitting Scissor Jaguar and blew up.

Right beside them, Ray blocked Wolf's furious attacks with his sword as he backed away swiftly; wolf wasn't prepared to die fighting against the heirs so he threw a punch with a blue energy of the shape of a wolf which hit Ray sending him back but break not far away

-THUNDER WAVE!!

Shouted Ray hitting the sword on the ground making a electric wave from the ground towards Wolf

Wolf jumped dodging the attack. Ray ran towards the location he was falling and stabbed his sword jumping towards him throwing a kick which was blocked by the Kaizen Senshi and kicked back ray sending him towards his sword. Ray fell on his feet on top of the sword as he had his two hands full of blue electricity smashing the on the sword itself, Wolf saw this a little confused, just to be left shocked when he saw thousands of electric waves surrounding the area making a big cage where wolf was being electrified

-the sword of the clan Akashi has the power to manipulate the power of my thunder diamond of the kings and thanks to the energy I put on it, turned it into a electric plant with my free will of how to use it…..sorry but I needed to tell you why

Said Ray as Wolf blew up

Jin made a back flip dodging Cobra's kick, he ran towards him making a jump as he threw a punch on his chest sending him back. Cobra furiously braked and turned into a giant green beam with the shape of a cobra which Jin blocked with both hands. The cobra turned back into his opponent throwing him spinning towards the sky

-OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin throwing his comet punch at Cobra

Cobra received the attack sending him to the other side of the gate. As he fell he spins around until reaching an area full of flowers. He slowly got up on his knees. looking at it he removed his helmet revealing a kid around 16 with red hair and black eyes

-I forgot…….to put them water on…..today….

He said breathing heavily

He looked at his side and saw Viper without her mask. She was really pretty. But Cobra knew that he would never see her open her eyes again, he crawled towards her with one of the flowers and put it on her hair

-Mia…….I'm sorry…….I didn't realize what I was doing…

Jin enterer through the gate with the other heirs and saw this surprised. He had just fought against a kid who seemed really normal, as the others ran inside the building he walked towards him. Cobra looked Jin just in front of him but he didn't seemed angry or scared looking at him, rather he looked happy

-let's get you out of here

Said Jin reaching his hand towards Cobra

-Mia……she's dead……that was everything I had here….I couldn't leave…..

-……………

-I…….was brought here, I didn't want to……..but….I was modified and made my mind different, looks like that last attack made me return……

-Cobra…….

-Daishi…..

-eh?

-that's my name……Daishi Kiriya…..ma…

Jin saw the boy fell right beside the girl. He tried to wake him up, it was useless. he was already dead, he slowly closed his right fist looking at the base with anger

-you guys……even mess up with children!? Unforgivable!!

Shouted Jin surrounded by a green aurora

He slowly raised his hands towards the sky as he grabbed them. A green aurora surrounded his hands. Ray who was destroying some machines on one of the last floors got out from the window saw this with his eyes wide open

-YOUR SERIOUS!?

Asked Ray surprised

-AQUILLES STARSHOT!!

Shouted Jin throwing a gigantic green energy with the shape of a star

Most of the building was destroyed by the attack. Erith and Andy came out of the exit a little surprised by Jin's reaction

-Jin……

Whispered Erith

-sorry……….I was just a little mad

-well you did finish the place so I guess is mission complete, and no Kirayu was found here weird isn't it?

Asked Andy

-lucky them…..if I one of them where he I would incinerate the bastard right now

Said Jin

-Jin…please don't be like that

Said Erith wrapping her arms around him making the heir of the Mirouko's face completely red

-this is way too much for a ex girlfriend and boyfriend relationship she acts like if I was her lover still…..

Said Jin on his head

* * *

**--Back to the present--**

Everyone was already inside. Some of the exorcists looked nervous; some just annoyed by the fact of going to a school that most of them ditched, but the ones who really where not into this where four of them

-spirit power users……and mages in the same roof……pathetic

Said Rox who was seated beside Meilin and she of course scared of him

-even I feel like that

Said Ray

-its not that bad ray

Said Diana holding his hand

-I just met you and you take me to a school

Said the young man with the red hair and blue eyes wearing a black jacket with a white shirt under it with red Version 3 sign, black pants and black shoes

-you another heir?

Asked Cate who was seated behind him

-yeah I am……..

-hey are we there yet?

Asked jin to Neko so loud it interrupted the redhead

-be quiet you monkey

Said the redhead annoyed

-oh shut up Takeshi

Said Jin annoyed

-ok as I was saying I'm Takeshi Hayate heir of the Hayate clan

-You're the fourth heir I meet and they are all good looking_--"Ray is the sincere good guy, Rox the cool anti-social, Jin has the eyes and cuteness and finally Takeshi has the nobleness"_

Said Cate annoying Yuji who was seated beside her

-are there any girls?

Asked Yuji

-yeah, I only know of two a girl named Erith from the De Point Du Lac, a French clan and Rita Sakura the one who makes our special gauntlets for the diamonds

-lets hope everything goes fine

Said Allen to Jin who was behind him seated with lenalee

-yeah, lets hope

Said Jin as he heard the engine of the train start

(To Be Continued)

* * *

**KAMI NO SENSHI SPECIAL HYPER BATTE ANGEL FIST AND CROWN CLOWN COMBINE**

**(NO TIMELINE)**

On the black order as usual at the morning Allen is eating giant amounts of food served by the exorcist Kaori and Rossete. But this time the two girls were surprised that this time he was eating less than usual

-what's wrong?

Asked Kaori

-I'm I weak?

-eh?

Asked the two at the same time

-I'm I weak? This days I haven been so hot you know……getting own by the kirayu and all this new enemies we are facing or simply….not doing anything

-no your not!! You are a general one of the best exorcists

Said Kaori

-yeah but……..recently the only good thing I've seen on this fic is when you defeated those Zokuma on chapter four

-that's right….

Said Allen who had a tear on his eye

-ROSSETE!! Why are you making Allen feeling worse!?

-well its better being honest than a liar

-THAT'S!!...damn its true……

Allen took a deep breath as a he look at the roof, he hasn't done a lot this days since he became a general, he felt a little way more useful before turning into one

-Rox, Ray and of course Jin………they are all good looking, smarter, better fighters and stronger than me…….since they came I've look like a looser being the youngest and weakest general, even those three reach the level of a general perfectly…I wish I was like them…..

-Allen…….we never knew you felt that way

Said Rossete who had already tears on her eyes

-yeah…..AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE (censored) MAIN CHARACTER NOT SOME WEIRDO WITH WEIRD SPIKY HAIR!! (Even I admit his hair is weird)

-why wont you try and do something to make you as good as him?

Asked Kaori

Hearing those words Allen got up quickly from his seat exited, he had the brightest idea of them all. It has been used before but he knew it was his best chance

-I'LL TRY TO IMMITATE JIN AND MAKE ME BETTER THAN HIM!!

He said exited

* * *

--XXXX--

Allen arrived to the dormitories where he found the guy who took his main character spot for a while now, he might be the manga and anime main character but not being the main character of a D Gray Man fanfic who has loyal readers annoyed Allen a lot. He saw Jin being surrounded by the exorcists Miranda, Meilin, Loufa, the Noah Lulubell, Road, some female finders and some girls he never seen before

-come on go out with me

Said Meilin with a stare at made Jin feel a little nervous

-sorry but I'm no lolicon your too young for me

Said Jin scratching his hair

-WHAT ABOUT ME!? I'm the only one here that kissed you!!

Protested Road surprising all the girls

-I kissed him first even if I was pretending to be that girl lenalee so please don't lie Road

Said Lulubell

-ITS THAT TRUE!?

Asked the rest of the girls

-you don't date exorcists but Noah's how dare you?

Asked Miranda

-I'm 19 your 25 leave me alone……and I'm dating lenalee and I've never dated this two they just kissed me when I lowered my guard…..and I don't got out again with girls older than me_--even if sometimes I get interested in mature women…_

-GET HIM!!

Shouted one of the unknown girls

Jin horrified started running away from the crazy girl mob as Allen knew what he had to do. He ran towards him as he kept his speed exactly like Jin's

-hey Jin

-what is it?

He asked a little annoyed

-so this sorta things happen to you daily?

-yep……I have a younger and older exorcists, two Noah's, female finders and all the girls I have met after me….and you?

-well to be like you I have to suffer this things too?

-to be like me?...maybe, but your unlucky…

-eh?

-unlike that small amount I have you have that behind you

Allen looked back confused, his mouth hit the floor as he ran away from thousands of fangirls with many signs written in different ways but it said the same thing like "Allen Marry Me!", "your so cute I want you", "AllenxLavi Rule" among other pairings leaving him shock

-if you want to be like me you should get less girls, even if many girls love me I try to keep myself with a low profile….keeping me away from this kind of things…..fangirls

-NO!! I DON'T WANT TO GET RAPE BY FANGIRLS WHO CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!!

-too bad!!  
Said Jin who had his black fire wings and flied away

-ALSO LEARN HOW TO ESCAPE THE MOB!!

Allen tripped when he heard this; he fell on his face and quickly got surrounded by the fangirls. He was horrified as all of them started to grab him

-HELP ME!!

Cried Allen as he was being stripped by the girls

* * *

--Hours later--

Jin and lenalee where seated on the couch of their room watching Kamen Rider Kiva on TV, Allen entered half naked, with his hair a mess, and his body was full of marks of lipstick

-oh back already?

Asked Jin like if nothing happened annoying the general

-WHAT THE (censored) DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

-Allen-kun has a bad mouth, bad Allen-kun

Said Lenalee

-I'M NOT A DOG!!

-well usually when they catch you it takes less time to get out of the mess

-JIN!!

Shouted Allen furiously surprising the two

-what?

Asked Jin confused

Allen immediately ran towards him and grabbed his shoulders blocking his view, Jin tried to see but Allen's messy hair was covering even more annoying him

-I want to be you!

-eh?

-teach me!

-impossible……let it go…I'm too cool to have another me

Said Jin with a drop of sweat

-at least to be like you!

-like me?...oh well teaching you that is ok

Said Jin getting up

-but Jin……..

Said lenalee grabbing the sleeve from his jacket

-what is it dear lenalee?

Asked Jin kindly making the girl blush

-the show isn't over yet….the fighting part is about to start and it's your favorite…

-oh!...ok lets wait until it ends

-damn it…..

Said Allen sitting down

* * *

--Minutes later--

-ok listen up there are more than fifty steps to be like me but since I don't feel like teaching you all I'll show you're the five most important

-Five steps……OKAY!!

Said Allen exited

-Step 1: Fashion sense

Said Jin opening his closet revealing a giant Tv which Kaze appeared

-Kaze!?

Asked Allen surprised

-he'll be helping us to do this training so listen up

-if you noticed my dear Allen-Onichan Jin is very know for wearing different types of clothing and looking extremely good with them

Said Kaze as many images of Jin wearing different types of clothing around all the three fanfics

-now Allen show us your wardrobe

Said Jin as they were already on Allen's room and opened the closet

Jin and Kaze on the TV where surprised, the entire wardrobe was full of the same clothing Allen wears when he is not on a mission

-ok………….you don't seem to like to wear anything else……making you uncool, unrealistic and just another anime character who cant wear anything besides that

-NO!!

Cried Allen

* * *

--xxxx--

-Step 2: Miracle Worker

Said Jin

Outside the HQ Allen was wearing a damaged exorcist uniform as a TV with Cate on it was floating beside Jin

-thanks for helping me showing this kid how to be like me

Said Jin

-why do I have to be in a TV?

Asked Cate

-because I said so

-ok……….as you have seen before many times Jin has a unlimited amount of will and never gives up even after suffering many injuries

Said Cate as many images appear beside her where Jin receiving heavy damage getting up full of bruises and blood, in another from an giant amount of rocks with his armor damaged among others as he got up in all of them and defeated his opponent

-yeah I've been witness

Said Allen

-so………lets see if you can do it

Said Jin cracking his knuckles

-what do you mean?

-LETS SEE IF YOU GET UP AFTER THIS!!

Shouted Jin as he charged towards him surprising the 16 year old

-hey wait! I don't want to die so soon!!

-KAJI KURAI!!

-AAAAAAAAA!! MY (censored) IT'S BURNING!!

-KURAI AME!!

-AAAAAAA!! NOW ARROWS ARE ON MY (censored)!!

-PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!!

-IT HURTS!!

-NOW LETS GO TO THE SUI SEI KEN!!

-so horrible

Said Cate covering her eyes

* * *

--Half an hour later--

-now get up

Said Jin kindly to what was left of Allen

-Jin…..I don't want to criticize you or anything but……

-but what cute Cate?

-I think you killed him

Said Cate as Allen's soul was leaving its body

-upps even I wouldn't get up after that

* * *

--xxxxx--

-Step 3: original hair style

Said Jin

Allen was still half dead after getting beat up by Jin; he was now on a barbershop where a TV with Rae inside was beside the heir

-Jin has always been told about his…. "Weird" spiky hair but that makes him really unique, not even goku from dragon ball Z posses such a hair that looks really messy but still look good

Said Rae

-ok Allen show me you're originally

Said Jin exited kicking him towards a seat

-do I have to do it myself?

Asked Allen

-I forgot to mention this but I cut my own hair

Said Jin

-ok……here I go

* * *

--xxxxx--

-how do I look?

Asked Allen exited

-eh…..you look good and all but……..you just showed me how much of a copy cat you are

Said Jin

-yeah…….you look like another famous anime and manga character

Said Rae

Allen looked confused at this; he checked his long hair which was tide up in a ponytail, he was just too afraid to cut it so he decided to make it a little different

-who do I look like? I'm really original you know

Asked Allen confused

Right beside him he saw surprised at Edward Elric from full metal alchemist who looked extremely angry

-and who are you?

Asked Allen kindly but he noticed his hair looked exactly like his and the young alchemist had a similar problem with one of his arms

-YOU COPYCAT DIE!!

Shouted Edward turning his right automale arm into a blade surprising Allen

* * *

--Half an hour of chopping allen into pieces later--

-you don't have much originality with the hair my friend

Said Jin scratching his hair

-what about when I have crown clown!?

Asked Allen activating his innocence showing his cool hairstyle

-someone else has it

Said Jin

-who?

Allen noticed a weird sound, it was the sound of two blades, when he turned around he saw it was the main character from the .Hack G.U. game Haseo who had the exact hairstyle

-HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU HAVE AN ORIGINAL HAIRSTYLE!?

Asked Haseo furiously and Allen noticed something familiar in the voice

-YOU SOUND LIKE STUPID-YUU!!

Said Allen surprised before getting chopped into pieces again

-that's because haseo is voiced by the same seyyu as Kanda…..

Said Rae

-and he has a really rude attitude as kanda

Said Jin

* * *

--xxxx--

On an abandoned train station, it was extremely dark and full of fog. As Cate, Rae, Kaze and Yuji were behind Jin, he was trying to make Allen stop crying

-calm down…its over okay?

-SHOW ME SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE!!

Cried Allen

-ok ok…….lets just go to the final lesson skipping four: Fighting smart and with style

Said Jin surprising Allen

-fighting…….smart? And with style?

Asked Allen

A giant TV came out of nowhere on top of Yuji as many scenes of Jin fighting where showed surprising Allen

-well good thing I didn't end up in a TV like this guys when explaining this but oh well, Jin is really known for fighting using hand to hand elegantly and with superior abilities creating moves on the middle of the battle even if he doesn't use them ever again, he doesn't use a lot of destructive power compare to other spirit power users and uses spirit power wisely and the most important thing, he keeps his cool on fights and believes in himself and his friends when he does

-I've thought he was just fighting with pure fist for showing off

Said Allen

-in a way but it also protects the environment avoiding using strong attacks and damaging the areas I fight in

Said Jin

-now I think its time for you to try it

Said Yuji as five men in black tuxedos arrived behind Allen

-Zokuma……..alright

Said Allen putting himself in fighting position confusing Jin and the rest

Two of the men transformed into humanoid green serpent Zokumas, Allen smiled as he charged towards them but….

-he hasn't activated his innocence…..

Said Rae

-what is he doing?

Asked Jin who didn't seemed worried about this

-is he going to be alright like that?

Asked Cate

Jin looked how Allen tried to fight them the same way the heir usually do, he was getting his butt kicked badly as he was being thrown around, punched and kicked. He was getting so beat up now it looked like the two Zokuma were now bullying him. Giving him wedgies so hard it made all the men exorcists to feel really bad when they saw them putting the underwear on Allen's face

-so horrible

Said Kaze covering his eyes

-he can't win because he doesn't understand but……..this is too much

Said Jin looking at another side

-doesn't understand?

Asked Rae

Allen was thrown beside the group full of bruises. He got up quickly and shouted like a maniac scaring the rest of the group

-I get it…so that's what it is….I'm….Allen Walker…..not Jin Mirouko….I'M ME!!

Jin smiled hearing this, everyone else looked Jin walk towards Allen

-that's right Allen, you did well to realize that

Said Jin helping Allen getting up

-what…..do you mean?...

-there is nothing wrong with imitating a person…..as longs as its to find who you really are…

Answered Jin surprising Allen and the rest

-so wise

Said Cate surprised

-no wonder why he is your team captain

Said Kaze

-you might be right

Said Yuji

-now what?

Asked Allen looking at the two Zokuma

-well……..lets take them down but this time, fight the way you do best

-alright INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!

Shouted Allen as he pulled out his sword

-never seen Jin and Allen fight together before

Said Cate

-they did, they used to do it on the previous part (A new translation)

Said Kaze

-this time I won't use spirit power……..you moved me to fight on the same way

-eh?

Jin look's directly at you the reader

-for the ones who didn't read a new translation look well!! This might be the only time on this fic I'll show this!

Said Jin as he raised his hand to the sky

-what is he doing?

Asked Cate

-INNOCENCE!!

-WHAT!?

Asked the rest at the same time except Kaze who just looked a little surprised

-ACTIVATE!!

A bright light covered entirely, the light turned into an egg, it slowly broke into pieces revealing gigantic angel wings. Slowly unfolding revealed Jin wearing a large black gauntlet on his right arm with a blue diamond on the elbow and another one on the center and a silver with black shoulder guard with the symbol of a cross

-WHAT THE HELL!?

Asked one of the twin Zokuma

-WHAT THE HELL!?

Asked the exorcists and girl Noah

-this is the last thing I've needed to show to you guys of the power ups I've obtained on a new translation……..you said Yuji, that I couldn't be a exorcists if I didn't had any innocence….NOW LOOK NOW (censored)!! ALLEN LET'S GET THEIR (censored)!!

Allen ran towards the first of the twins with his sword swinging it towards the torso but the Zokuma ducked as the other came from behind ready to give Allen a flying kick, Allen wasn't afraid at all. Especially when he saw Jin coming from his back kicking the Zokuma away. Allen didn't took any chance and used his clown belt stabbing the Zokuma on the entire body killing it

-BROTHER!!

Shouted the other

-SHUT UP YOU ONE CHAPTER ENEMY!!

Shouted Jin punching the Zokuma with his angel fist on the stomach

Everyone looked at this. Nothing happened for some seconds until they saw the true results, everyone was either terrified or shocked when they saw the Zokuma flying towards the heavens until he wasn't seen

-wow…………this is the actual first time I hit a Zokuma with my angel fist……which increases my punches incredibly……

Said Jin looking at the sky

-YOUR MAKING FUN OF US!!

Shouted one of the men furiously

-well……..kinda…

Said Allen scratching his hair

-LETS KILL THEM!!

Shouted the leader

The two minions turned into Zokuma, one with the head of a tiger and body of a rhino and the other completely red with the shape of a stag beetle. They charged towards the two as Allen smiled and prepared himself for the attack

-I'll take out the bug!!

Said Jin extending his wings as he ran towards his opponent

The half tiger half rhino Zokuma ran towards Allen who blocked the monster's punch with his sword, he ducked and kicked its legs making fall. Everyone was surprised to see Allen kick the Zokuma on the face sending it towards the sky. He stabbed his sword on the ground and jumped towards it

-CROSS GRAVE KICK!!

Shouted Allen kicking the Zokuma on the stomach on mid air

The leader was surprised to see his minion blowing up as a cross appeared on the spot. Jin who was flying thanks to his wings saw this smiling as he dodged the beams the Stag Beetle Zokuma was shooting from its arms

-better finish this quick

Said Jin as he made a spin to the left dodging three beams

-STAY STILL!!

The Zokuma saw how a bright light was coming out from the diamond on his shoulder guard. He was blinded by the light until he saw a burst coming out from it, he backed away as he charged another blast using his two hands

-ENERGY TENKAI!!

Shouted Jin shooting all that energy

The Zokuma didn't had time to shoot his own attack as he received it dying in a instant, the leader started to back away as Jin fell on his feet and looked at his opponent alongside Allen. They were both smiling

-you……..BASTARDS!!

-can't they say anything else these days?

Asked Allen

-doubt it

Said Jin

The leader turned into a gigantic blue dragon surprising everyone there except the two. They looked at each other and looked like they agreed on something. Allen turned his crown clown as the form before 100 percent syncro, they both jumped at the same time reaching the head

-CROSS GRAVE KICK!!

-WOLF KICK!!

The two attacks hit right on the face of the dragon taking it down, but still he was slowly getting up with furious eyes. The two still on the air smiled at the same time surprising the dragon

-DOUBLE KICK!!

Shouted the two as the were falling strait to the dragon's head

The impact was so strong it provoked an explosion. The two exorcists came out of it with no injuries but they were exhausted. Jin fell on his butt as his angel fist disappeared. Allen simply sat down

-that felt good

Said Allen

-yeah……lets fight together like this more

-and use that innocence a little more

-hell no I don't want to have a shorter life. If you know parasite types have shorter lives

-WHAT!?

-I'll be there at your funeral; unlike you guys being a spirit power user is more healthier than being a normal human being

-that means……I'LL DIE SOON!?

Asked Cate horrified

-upps…….I said too much

**NOTES**

**Sorry for being so late but I was extremely sick this days I couldn't leave bed for three days **

**Todays chapter I presented at last two more heirs who had appeared before and had a important role but it took a while to figure out a way to add them again **

**Erith is Jin's ex-girlfriend but still wants him, so now you know why she is far too kind for a ex boyfriend and girlfriend relationship **

**As you saw on the special Jin a anti-akuma weapon called Angel Fist, I didn't get the change to introduce it yet but it's something he got on a new translation after surviving Ticky Mick's attempt to murder him and I had this sick idea he released it on space (since he needed a area with no gravity to activate it and still I think it's the sickest way to activate a innocence) **

**sorry about involving Edawrd and Haseo but Allen has no original hairt style comparing to Jin XD**

**No Kami No Senshi next week, I'm going to some vacations for five days (even if i dont want to since i'm busy looking for a job and if you wonder i just graduated from high school at age 17 making me lucky and unlucky at the same time T.T)**

**HOPE THIS BATTLES HAVEN'T BORED YOU YET PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT'S GOING **


	27. Black vs Grey

Chapter Twenty Seven Black v.s Grey

The trained pass through a weird dimension full of train tracks, the sky was red with green and blue. It made a weird atmosphere inside, Cate was reading a book as Yuji was sleeping right beside her supporting his head on her shoulder, of course she didn't mind, Midnight, Jordon and Lin where playing cards on one of the tables they had on the restaurant, on the same area Jin was playing chess against Takeshi who had his eyes closed as he made his moves annoying Jin

-stop doing that!!

Said Jin annoyed

-it breaks your concentration doesn't it?

Asked Takeshi with a smile on his face

-you stupid rich boy!!

-don't even try to fight me you know I'm way stronger than you

-let's see if that's true!!

-what's wrong with Jin and that guy?

Asked Sho to Rox who where drinking at the bar (Sho was actually drinking soda and Rox apple juice)

-I don't know, never met that heir before until now

He replied leaving the place when he finished his juice

-so it's true that you're stronger than Jin

Said Jordon annoying Jin

-HE IS NOT!!

-finally he isn't the greatest

Said Lin

-I wasn't never the greatest!!

-when you use your silver rank white wolf armor I'm three times more powerful than you when I use my own armor…….you are just weak

-wanna try now?

-bring it

-you two!

Called Hikaru surprising both heirs

-damn

Said Jin on his head

-no fighting is allowed, remember fighting like that might put you in a suspension on school I know because I used to study and work there………and the one who suspended more students in all the history of the school

Takeshi smiled as Jin simply left the place with an unfriendly face, everyone else just stared at him confused and surprised on how he was acting

-I wonder what you did to him for Jin to act so childish….

Said Midnight

-it's my fault, I wasn't so nice with him at first also….No.……I was really bad enough for him to hate me forever….

* * *

--Five days ago--

After the destruction of the Kaizen Sekai's base the heirs found out about the Kirayu moving to the last base of that organization two hours before they attacked it. Now on a road far from any city or town on France Jin and Ray where seated on their bikes looking at a big house just a mile away

-so this is it?

Asked Ray

-the house of the heir that lives here, Erith told us he might know about the other Kaizen Sekai base………

Replied Jin who started the engine

-but we never met this heir before, do you think I'll be alright?

-of course not!!

-huh?

-remember that every time we met an heir usually they attack us at first?! Well except one or two exceptions, Erith attacked us the first time, so did Andy, so did Rox…well only me that is…..

-ok I get it……

-no you don't, if I recall well I was the one who was attacked, Erith only beat you up once

-ok then what do you propose?

-I'll go and check alone, if something happens then come and help me out okay?

-if you take more than 30 minutes I'll think its okay and I'll go

-alright

Ray looked at Jin leaving with his bike heading towards the giant house; it didn't take long for him to arrive. At the giant gate he saw it was opened so he didn't say anything and just entered. He stopped at the front of the house and got off from the bike, he was feeling something wrong, not that he never felt unease when he met another heir, Erith was the second after Ray and she fought him three times which Jin won the last one, Andy was posing as one of the members of Neo World when he met him, even if he beat him fast it was a hard fight, he met Rox later on but when they met even if they where allies already they attacked each other with all their hatred

-Lets hope everything goes alright

Said Jin on his head as he entered the house

It was extremely big, he walked around the fancy place and found nothing around twelve minutes. Once he arrived to the back of the house where it was a little dark he saw a man doing something he couldn't see clearly. He looked beside him and pressed a button which made the curtains open automatically revealing what it seemed to be a fancy living room with a giant window which revealed a giant garden, just in front of him the young man with long red hair was seated on a couch as he looked at the cup which holds some wine

-who are you?

Asked the young man

-and heir, Jin Mirouko

-I see…….Takeshi Hayate is my name….heir of the Hayate Clan

-well at least it's going right, I need your help because….

-go home……..I don't feel like getting involve with the heirs

-well at least……I want to know if you have any information about the Kaizen Sekai's last base, and the kirayu who guard it

-……….

-I'll go if you tell me and never bo…….

-look who is here!

Said a exited voice which surprised Jin

His right hand instantly was covered with flames, Jin knew of this sign already. His diamond was telling him that a kirayu was near. (It happens to all heirs but in different ways) He looked on his left the man who walked down the stairs; it was Kira Kirayu wearing what it seemed like a black Chinese warlord armor without a helmet. Jin was confused at this, he looked at Hayate with a cold expression

-what is this?

Asked Jin who didn't sound so friendly as before

-no need for you to take him down Takeshi, I have some business with him

Said Kira who jumped from the stairs and fell just in front of Jin

-alright……

-A heir joining the Kirayu…..despicable

Said Jin who closed his fist as he looked at the heir who continued to drink his wine

-and that's not all the surprises for today cousin, look what I brought for you

Said Kira

Jin heard the sounds of footsteps behind him, they where footsteps which normally someone wearing an armor would make. When he turned around he was left shocked seeing the eight men walking towards him

-ME!?

Asked Jin with his eyes wide open seeing the men exactly like him wearing grey colored silver rank white wolf armors holding the headpiece on their right hand and the clothing under it completely black

-like them? They where made thanks to Kaizen Sekai's technology and the battle data they got from the previous encounter with the Kaizen Senshi

They all smiled as they quickly put on their headpieces. Jin walked back as he quickly turned around throwing a spinning kick straight at Kira who blocked it with one hand surprising Jin

-I'm not the same as I was before…….

Said Kira with a serious expression

Jin was thrown outside breaking the giant window. Kira followed him as he saw that he fell on one hand and jumped back wearing already his own silver rank armor. He quickly put himself in fighting position as the eight clones surrounded him. He blocked the first attacker's punch using both hands leaving his back wide open and got kicked with a black flaming kick sending him flying

-they can use my fire!?

Asked Jin who recovered on mid air and shot his meteor punches

The clones moved around dodging the meteors but managed to hit two of them, sending one towards the ground with his right shoulder guard in pieces and the other flying crashing on a tree far away. As he fell on his feet the clones charged towards Jin he made a spinning kick throwing a spinning fire ball then using his left threw many kicks which fire balls came from them. The clones jumped dodging the attacks as Jin smiled and quickly was surrounded by a blue aurora

-YOU CAN'T DODGE ON MID-AIR!! OMAKI RYU SEI KE……….

Jin felt something hitting him from the back. He was sent flying to the front but brake on an area full of flowers; he didn't like stepping on then. But that didn't matter right now. He looked in front of him a man around his age but the clones that fell on their feet covered Jin's view

-Kirayu………another one?

Asked Jin putting himself in fighting position but he couldn't maintain if from the pain of the punch he received on his chest

Jin was left shocked when he saw who it was, it was Akira. The exorcists of the silver flames. He couldn't believe it; he walked towards him as the clones moved away wearing a silver colored armor. It was most likely the armor of a kirayu which didn't had any rank with the helmet of the shape of a basilisk; the breastplate had the head of the same creature coming out from it. The shoulder guards had the shape of the claws of the animal. Long gauntlets, the belt was big and very refine, on the middle it had the shape of a dragon and the boots covered all the legs

-why?...why is akira here?...and he has the presence of a kirayu

Asked Jin nervously

-it's been a while, lets hope this time you wont let yourself loose

Said Akira in a cold tone making Jin feel angry

-Akira!!...how could you have betrayed the order!? Your comrades!?

-what was I supposed to win fighting alongside you!? Nothing!! But here I have obtained the power I want!! I've inherit the blood of a semi-god!! I am number 14 Akira Kirayu!!

Shouted Akira leaving Jin even angrier but he noticed something

-number 14?...that number belonged to Kazan!! And now that I see he too had the armor of the garuda but different design (A Kirayu killed by Jin and the other heirs on a new translation, the most powerful of the three that appeared on that part)

-now have fun my brother

Said Kira with a smile on his face as he walked outside to the garden

Akira charged towards Jin throwing a punch so fast Jin barely blocked it and he was sent back. He tried to break but noticed Akira was already behind hitting him on the back with his knee sending Jin towards the front where two clones welcomed him with a kick on the face taking him down on the floor. Jin tried to hold the pain on his arms which used to block Akira's punch and the gauntlets had cracks on them. The clones pulled him up and started punching and kicking him many times

-I can't end up……..like this….

Said Jin as he was punched on the stomach by three of the clones

-it's so easy

Said Kira appeared beside Akira who was just looking at the clones beating up the real Jin

-don't count on it….

Said Akira who didn't took his eyes out of the fight

-your right……I've become stronger now but still know he is dangerous of we don't make sure we kill him

Replied Kira who instead of just watching he jumped towards them

The clones backed away as Kira kicked Jin on the face sending him rolling to the floor. He got up slowly as he looked at Kira throwing a punch which he managed to dodge by rolling away and got up quickly

-STAY PUT!! NOW I CAN BEAT YOU WHEN YOU WEAR YOUR ARMOR WITHOUT TRASNFORMING!! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE USE NEOS!!

Shouted Kira throwing another punch on the breastplate making a crack on it

Kira with fire on his right fist gave Jin an uppercut sending him towards the entrance of the garden where he broke the window. He got up slowly as he saw Takeshi staring at him holding his glass of wine

img65.imageshack.us/img65/3940/kns54mj0.jpg

img382.imageshack.us/img382/9199/kns55ah4.jpg

img503.imageshack.us/img503/6858/kns56lo1.jpg

Jin backed away nervously as Takeshi walked faster and threw many punches at Jin who barely blocked them all; he was already too injured to see but his abilities didn't failed him that much. Takashi saw an opening when Jin blocked an uppercut throwing a fast punch at the chest breaking the breastplate in pieces.

As Jin grabbed his chest and backed away Takeshi threw a spinning kick sending Jin outside of the garden out of the house. He crashed on the floor as the shoulder guards which where attached to the breastplate fell down and the headpiece broke from the kick and the crash on the floor. The clones followed him so did takeshi as he got up.

When they reached outside they saw surprised Jin with his bike heading towards them, managing to hit three of the clones

-that bastard………Don't let him get away!!

Ordered Takeshi as the clones run to the house

-Damn that didn't go well at all……

Said Jin on his head as he was crossing through a road in both sides it was full of vegetation

He looked down, many things just happened in some minutes ago in such a short time. An heir had joined the Kirayu; Kira was back stronger, kaizen senshi with the same appearance and strength as him and finally the worse

-Akira………..why?...

He asked himself

As he was thinking of this he heard the sound of engines similar to his bike, it was the eight clones in bikes following him. The eight clones pulled out what it seemed like darts and started throwing at him. As they missed they blew up leaving Jin surprised. He braked as the eight pass surprised. He quickly turned around and started heading to another route, leading him to a plain area with no trees only grass, the eight didn't took long to reach him as they threw more of those explosive darts which they all missed. Three of them where heading straight at Jin who managed to kick them away blowing up almost in front of the clones

-ray where the hell are you?!

Asked Jin annoyed as he left the area and arrived to another road

Two of the clones arrived in front of him, Jin dodged one of the attacker's punches and Jin answered with a kick so powerful it sent the clone flying and blew up on mid-air. Leaving Jin surprised as he was still being followed

-killing a clone its something I must do but………Damn It feels like I'm killing myself!!

Shouted Jin

Another one came from the front, only to receive Jin's Kaji Kurai. The clone fell to the ground burning as in some instants it blew up. Jin was getting tired of this as Takeshi appeared from his side with a mostly white and blue motocross. He punched Jin out of his bike as he spin around the floor injuring his left shoulder

-finally we got you

Said Takeshi who got off the bike and the clones already surrounded him

Jin tried to attack Takeshi but he easily blocked it and relpied with a punch on his face them a kick with a red energy sending him towards the ground, he threw up blood as he tried to hold the pain

-damn……..

Whispered Jin trying to get up

-you're so dead now

Said Kira who for Jin's surprise he was already there

-do you guys' teleport or something?

Asked Jin who was on his knees

-who is giving the final blow?

Asked Takeshi

-I'll do it

Said Kira who smiled as he walked towards the injured Jin

-coward………..first I beat your ass now you call your clones and that traitor to fight…

Said Jin annoyed

-DIE STUPID COUSIN!!

Shouted Kira

When Kira was about to give the final blow, the sound of two motorcycles was heard. Everyone turned around to their side surprised. It was ray and Hugo wearing the Agilis Seed Armor

-Ray….Brother!?

Asked Jin surprised

Ray brake just in front of the clones as he jumped off from it and kicked the closest on the face sending him back. Hugo made a circle around the group with his gold and red bike with the shape of an eagle. He jumped from it as another of the clones ran towards him only to receive a kick on the chest so strong he was sent back as the breastplate was completely destroyed. Jin took the chance to grab the injured clone from the back and thrown him towards his brother. Agilis with his right fist full of golden energy punched the clone making a hole on its chest as light came from his back and blew up. Hugo wasn't affected by the explosion leaving the remaining five clones shocked

-he defeated one of them with a kick and a punch!?

Asked Kira surprised

-who is this guy?

Asked Akira

-oh! Hi cousins, it's the first time I've seen you I'm Hugo Mirouko the older brother of Jin

Said Hugo leaving Akira and Kira surprised

-with the three of us you won't win not even you Takeshi!

Said Jin who was right beside with his brother and partner

-oh really? Then let's see your power……

Said Takeshi as the remaining clones charged towards them

-lets see how strong they can be once we use this!!

Said Ray

-NEOS WHITE WOLF!!

-NEOS LEO!!

-so that's how it is…….alright then look at this too!! BURNING FORM HENSHIN!!

Shouted Hugo

-eh!?

Asked the two heirs surprised looking at hugo

The clones back away as the humanoid creature wearing a wolf shape armor appeared below Jin and a humanoid wearing a lion shape armor below Ray appeared, Takeshi and Akira where surprised to see Jin's dark blue armor which was almost destroyed being reborn into a white and more elegant armor, Rays turned into a light yellow armor, the headpiece was similar to Jin's with the head of a lion on the middle, the breastplate covered the chest with a triangular diamond on the middle, the girdle covered the sides and the belt had the sign of a thunder and the boots covered most of the legs.

Hugo's belt which had the yellow thunder spinning around a purple pearl turned into a rock looking medal with cracks on it with a red colored pearl. He was covered by fire for some instants until it revealed Agilis color dark red, the clothing under it was black, the helmet's horns where larger as two pairs came out from the original two, the red giant eyes turned yellow, the shoulder guards were more circular, the breastplate covered the chest with marks of cracks on make it resemble the cracks on volcano's with a blue diamond on the middle, the gauntlets where red and black with a small blade on the shoulders, the shin guards with chains around it covered down from the knees to the ankles and the had special red shoes with blades coming from the back of them

-what is that Neos? Their power has increased

Said Takeshi who looked surprised under the mask

-finally they summon Neos

Said Kira exited

-and the other one turned even stronger

Said Kira who felt the strong power inside Hugo

Ray jumped towards the clones; three of them did the same. Ray grabbed the leg of the clone who tried to kick him using the clone to hit the other two sending them towards the ground and finally as he fell, he started spinning so fast he threw the clone so strong it made a hone on the stop where he crashed. Jin closed his right fist furiously throwing a punch against another of the clones who threw a punch at the same time clashing, Kira was surprise to see the explosion made by the clash but the clone started screaming as he saw the bone of his arm coming out from its shoulder.

-SUI SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin throwing the comet punch hitting the clone as it made a hole on the breastplate and he was sent back really far where he blew up

Hugo walked towards Takeshi but the clone who was injured by ray came out from the hole and attacked Agilis with a punch on the chest. Hugo didn't even flinch and revecied the punch. The clone was surprised to see it didn't even move him as Hugo with fire on his right hand punched the clone on the face ripping the head off

-Three left….Ray you handle them I'll take down the traitor

Said Hugo walking towards Takeshi

-just bring it

-Akira!!

Called Jin as the former exorcist looked at him confused

-what?

-lets go

Said Jin who ran outside the road and Akira followed

The two arrived to an area full of grass and some trees dispersed around it, Akira just stared at Jin as he put himself in fighting position

-Akira, really I don't know what happened…..I don't know or maybe never understand why you left the order but…….you have joined and turned into the enemy I cant spare…if you come with me we can purify your blood and……

-you called me here to fight now…..FIGHT ME JIN!!

Answered Akira charging towards him as Jin took a deep breath

-no choice then……

Said Jin

Akira attacked Jin with a punch full of gray fire, Jin moved back dodging it and threw a spinning kick with a blue energy towards the air but Akira blocked it sending him back from the force, when Jin fell to the ground he threw a small meteor which Akira dodged easily but for his surprise Jin appeared behind him

-How did you!!

Akira couldn't finish when he was being punched many times on the chest by Jin so fast light was coming out from Akira's back from the force of the blows

-TAKE THIS!!

Shouted Jin giving a powerful uppercut sending him towards the sky

-his power…..is different from before!! What is this Neos!?

Asked Akira falling on his feet

Akira furiously charged towards Jin kicking him towards the air and threw a grey energy beam straight at Jin's face sending him towards a tree where he lost his headpiece. Jin was slipping little by little as he laughed a little

-you're……strong…..

Said Jin with a smile on his face

-you still smile!? TAKE THIS DRAGON'S GREY BREATH!!

Shouted Akira throwing a powerful grey fire attack towards the tree

The place was full of flames; Akira noticed he couldn't sense the presence of Jin in that area or anywhere. He looked around a little nervous walking back

-over here!!

Said Jin who appeared in front of him giving him his back

-what the!?

Jin hit Akira on the face with his elbow, then from behind and finally from his right side as he threw a powerful blue energy beam using both hands sending Akira to the air damaging the armor in that area. He recovered on Mid air with flames on both hands

-DAMN YOU!! DRAGON'S GREY BREATH!!

Shouted Akira using the attack again

-KAJI KURAI!!

Shouted Jin using his black flames

The attacks crashed sending both of them away from each other, the smoked cleared fast as Jin was on his knees and Akira was on the floor, he had lost his helmet and blood came out from his head

-let's finish this!!

Said Jin taking off the blood from his mouth

-FINE!! I'll finish you off!!

Shouted Akira furiously getting up quickly

The two charged towards each other, Akira stopped as he had his hand shinning with a grey color. Jin didn't know what he was planning so he put on his hand black energy just in case

-DRAGON'S STAR DUST!!

Shouted Akira throwing many energy beams from his hand in the shape of grey stars

Jin was dodging and blocking them with the hand that had the black energy as he ran, some of them hit him. His left shoulder guard was damaged by one of the beams, they where making holes on his breastplate but Akira who didn't stop throwing them was surprised how much Jin struggled to go towards him

-STOP IT!! YOU'LL BE KILLED IF YOU CONTINUE!!

-OMAKI!!

-STOP IT!! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!!

-RYU SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin as he threw his meteor punches

Jin was sent back as his armor shattered in pieces by the blows. Akira was surprised that all the meteors pass through his energy beams and hit him full force sending him flying destroying his entire armor on the process.

Both of them where on the ground, Jin got up first looking at Akira getting up slowly. He head the sounds of the fight close and decided to help even if he was too injured now

-a tie…….

Said Akira annoyed who managed to stand on his feet

* * *

--Back in the present--

Cate was walking around as she noticed Jin was talking to Sho about something on some of the seats. He looked still angry about what happened with Takeshi of course she didn't knew about it

-what's wrong?

Asked Cate

-nothing, Jin is just kinda mad at that Takeshi

Said Sho

-damn him, he needed to remind me how he beat me up that time

Said Jin annoyed

-so it was true, you aren't the strongest

Said Cate who seemed disappointed

-well like the saying goes "no matter how strong you are, there always someone stronger" it can't be helped

Said Jin who got up from his seat and tried to open the window just right beside him

-what are you doing?

Asked Sho

-want to open the window it seems we are already here

Said Jin who pointed outside

The three so did everyone else saw outside, that dimension was gone now and they saw they where traveling on the sky as a railroad was being made on mid ari to sustain it. On the ground they saw a giant castle which was so big it even surprised the heirs who rarely get surprised by something abnormal

-so that's the place

Said Cate

-its getting hot in here I'll just open the window

Said Jin

-wait……..didn't Neko said not to open the wind…..

The moment Jin opened it Cate, Sho and himself where spit out of the train from the window. It was so fast the three barely realized what happened once they where outside falling

-what the…….

Said Jin who wanted to say the "F" word but he was falling so fast he was interrupted

-YOU IDIOT!!

Shouted Sho

-WELL HOW THE (censored) I WAS GOING TO KNOW NOT TO OPEN THE (censored) WINDOW!?

-well you weren't on the train when they told us that, so it's not your fault

Said Cate like if nothing was going on

-THAT DOESN'T MATTER!! WE ARE ABOUT TO FALL TO...

-STOP SHOUTING JIN!! HENSHIN!!

Shouted Sho turning into Stagura

-Innocence activate!!

Shouted Cate

The two saw black fire wings coming out of Jin's back. The three managed to fall on their feet. When they noticed where they where Cate was now feeling unease, Sho just looked around as Jin simply looked annoyed

-where are we?

Asked Cate

They where in what it seemed like a forest, they where surrounded by many thick trees as mist was coming out of the floor. It was already dark making it an even spookier place

-I don't like this place

Said Jin who closed his eyes slowly

-its creepy, what if some wild animal comes out?

Asked Cate who started shaking specially from the cold

-don't need to be scared of wild animals, we are here to protect you

Said Sho kindly making Cate a little more relieve

-unfortunately……it seems there is something even worse to worry about besides wild animals

Said Jin who opened his eyes slowly

Cate and sho where surprised to see Jin had activated his OMI NE. they didn't knew about it and Cate backed away slowly seeing the bright red eyes that glow on the dark

-it's the ability inherit by the Mirouko clan, the devil eye's and I have the ability to scan areas twice a day with the limit of 15 minutes, make people who see strait at my eyes a illusion, I can only use that one once a day and the last one I wont tell you (actually kills the person by just staring at the opponent its heart will come from its body and blow up and only to be used 4 times a year and the victim cant be so strong or they will resist it and if he passes more than 4 he will die)

-you never said anything about it!! It's creepy!! It makes your eyes…….

-scary right?

Asked Jin who was looking around

-what do you scan?

Asked Sho

-I have no experience or knowledge about the Magical World…….but I'm sure this forest isn't normal

-what do you mean?

Asked Sho

-lets go, we can't stay here…….we already alarmed them

Said Jin who started running and the other two followed confused and a little nervous recalling when he said "them"

-what do you mean by them?!

Asked Cate who sounded scared

-I don't know, but……I rather you not looking back

Said Jin who was running through what it seemed to be a road inside the place

Cate started to lose speed when she heard that; Sho noticed this as he grabbed her hand. She knew he was worried and decided not to let go as they ran. She moved her head to saw what was behind, Jin heard the scream of the girl, he didn't stop running still with his eyes activated, and he looked back and saw under the mist and darkness right behind the three many horrendous creatures. They weren't akuma, they weren't Zokuma. They where true monsters

-let's hope this road will take you out of here!!

Said Jin as he had dark fire on his hand

-what do you mean by that?!

Asked Cate horrified

-wait!! You aren't planning to do that right!?

Asked Sho

-I'll try to take as many as I can while you two run, Cate cant run properly now and they will surely catch us!

Answered Jin

-I'm not letting you stay behind because of me!!

Shouted Cate as Jin smiled

-save those words when Yuji is in this kind situations….Sho as your captain I order you to take Cate out of here

Said Jin in a kind tone at surprised the two

-ok……..

Said Sho as he started running even faster taking Cate away

Jin smiled as he braked in an instant and turned around. The creatures suddenly jumped towards Jin who smiled

-KAJI KURAI!!

Shouted Jin as all the place was engulfed in flames

* * *

--xxxx--

The train stopped at a station close to the castle, as all the exorcists and heirs got off, Lenalee looked around with her luggage on her hands but she didn't found Jin and half of team black flames

-where is he?

She asked a little worried

-what's wrong?

Asked Lavi who came from behind

-I don't see Jin…..

-don't worry he must be here its not like he was spit out of the train, fell to a scary place and right now he is fighting against some monsters (how acurate eh?)

Replied Lavi with his cheerful smile

* * *

--xxxx--

On the forest, Jin was walking slowly looking around the place wearing his Neos armor without the headpiece. As he arrived to a light post beside with what it seemed to be a bus stop. He walked carefully and looked a little surprise. A little girl around 6 with long purple hair, wearing a plain green dress was sleeping peacefully surprising him even more especially when he saw how cute she was

-I whish I'll have a daughter as cute as her

Said Jin with a smile on his face as he checked the girl sleeping

The girl opened her eyes slowly, they where a pair of big blue eyes looking straight at Jin. She stretched a little as she kept staring at him

-hi

Said Jin

-mii

-mii?

-mii…….

-mii..

-miipan!

Said the girl exited leaving Jin shocked

-so……..CUTE!!

Said Jin exited making the girl smile

-thank you

Replied the girl in a cheerful tone

-mind if I adopt you? You'll have a good mom named lenalee

-sorry……I already have a grandpa who takes care of me

-too bad, and…..what are you doing here all alone?

Asked Jin kindly as the girl looked around surprised

-oh! It's dark already?

-yeah, let's go before those things come here

-you saw them?

-yeah, they attacked me but managed to drive them off

-where those creatures mostly black colored?

-well apparently yeah

-good, I didn't want a nice stranger get injured by something worse

-something worse?

-those were ghouls, they are creatures that live here on the dark forest on the night, they are souls of dead Garfines

-Garfines? Dark forest?

-where are you from?

-I'm…a transferred student from the goldo golgiro school

-oh! The guest! And what are you doing here?

-long story

-ok let's wait then

-wait?

-it's almost time, I'll be here for a second

-what?

-there can't be a bus stop if there is no bus coming

-oh! Right……….hard to believe still

-many people say that

Said the girl

-your name?

-Rina and you?

-Jin

-oh you asked about the dark forest and garfine right?

-yeah

-well there is time so I'll explain, here at the school of Dianwords was founded just right on this forest which has a lot of magical power making it a little easier for people to learn magic but it also has a consequences, since the foundation many creatures here get that magical power morphing into humanoid monsters called "Garfines" they are extremely powerful and can deceive us turning themselves into humans

-isn't that dangerous? One might attack the school

-no worries! We have the order of the Magical Knights to protect us, that's their only job and there are plenty so no problem!

-so that's why Natasha was one…….

Said Jin on his head

-oh its here!

Said Rina exited

A big bus arrived slowly from the trees. The door opened where the driver who looked around 60 wearing a usual driver uniform waited for the two to get in. Rina entered first quickly and Jin was next but the driver got up from his seat and didn't let him pass

-do I need to pay?

Asked Jin

-you are a magical knight right?

Asked the driver in a tired tone

-eh?

-you're wearing a armor you must be, I can't go yet

-why is that?

-because that thing will attack us, please take care of it

-what thing?

-Garfine!!

Shouted Rina scared looking at the window from her seat

Jin looked behind him as a humanoid green dragon around his size, with fur on its arms and legs a tail which had a spiked metal ball was heading towards the bus. Jin got off from it as he put himself in fighting position

-damn so many fights on one chapter it's annoying but better do this than making the story slower

Said Jin on his head as the Garfine ran towards him

When the garfine got close to him Jin grabbed him and kicked him many times. The garfine pushed him away quickly

-is that all?

Asked Jin

The dragon garfine shot fire from its mouth but Jin repelled it with his own fire which provoked a strong explosion. Rina screamed in fear as the explosion made the bus shake. Once the smoke cleared the driver looked how the two where punching each other, he was surprised seeing this two fight like that. Jin blocked the last of the garfine's punches with one hand and threw him towards the sky

-IT'S THE END!! OMAKI RYU SEI…..

The Garfine on mid-air shot a fire ball straight at the bus surprising Jin. He couldn't do anything to stop it. Rina and the driver covered themselves waiting for the impact. They heard it the sound of the explosion and the shockwave moved the bus a little but they weren't hit for some reason. Rina looked from the front window shocked. She saw Jin crashing on the ground with his Neos armor in pieces; he had used himself as a shield to protect the two

-(censored)!! (censored)!!

Shouted Jin who was holding his face screaming in pain

-**HAHAHAHA HOW DO YOU LIKE YOU'RE NEW LOOK!?**

Asked the Garfine exited

Jin got up slowly as he revealed most of his right side of the face completely burned, even the garfine was surprised how bad it looked but couldn't avoid to laugh making Jin furious

-Now your so (censored) dead!!

**-oh really fried face?**

He fell on his knees, Jin couldn't get up anymore. The burns and the damage was too great, not only from this fight but the previous battle had him a lot specially against the kirayu. The garfine ran towards him exited as he started punching him on the stomach, he didn't move, he couldn't move as he received the brutal punches. Rina was begging for this to stop but the Garfine just laughed at this

**-annoying witch just shut up as I enjoy this!!**

Shouted the garfine exited

Jin kicked the garfine away, he got up slowly as he grabbed the wrappings he had on his arms usually when he wore the armor, and used them to cover the half burned face. A blue energy surrounded him looking at his enemy with a cold expression

-you're so dead……

Said Jin as the garfine furiously charged towards him

-I'll kill you!!

Shouted the Garfine shooting fire balls from its mouth

-OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin throwing his comet punch

The fire balls where destroyed by the meteor surprising the garfine, he tried to run away from the incoming attack but it was too fast and he received the full force it on his chest sending him flying until the meteor pass through his body killing him as he fell to the ground

-I…….did it……

Said Jin falling to the ground

-Jin!!

Called the voices of Sho and Cate

Rina got off the bus as she saw the two exorcists arrive, Sho checked him as Cate was standing looking at this scared, sho was shocked when he tried to remove the wrappings on Jin's face

-half his face was burned…..

Said Sho who couldn't believe what was going on

-no…it cant be…

Said Cate who fell on her kness

-hurry lets take him to the school's hospital!

Said Rina as the two exorcists looked confused

-right…

Said Sho who as he helped Jin getting up

-what happened……to Jin?

Asked Cate to Rina

-later!! We can still do something about this!

Said Rina as the four entered the bus

* * *

**Notes**

**Takeshi's Seed Armor is directly based on Kamen Rider V3 uniform from the movie "Kamen Rider The Next" (a great movie by the way :), those movies are way better than the Marvel superheroes movies you see this days)**

**The Jin Kaizen clones where made at the last moment to so I would not waste time creating more Kaizen Senshis and yeah, they are equally strong as the original (which explains why he got his butt kicked by them). And just in case someone dislikes the real Jin well I just doing them a favor and killed him eight times XD (right now three are still alive) **

**All what happened in this chapter was actually like a summary since I was planning to expanding the fights against the kirayu even more but I'll do that next chapter**

**Finally I made Akira come back as an enemy and ending up in a tie against Jin (like the fight a lot) it wasn't that long but what can I tell, fighting against a half-dead warrior and if you want to make it a tie the fight mustn't last that much**

**I wasn't so sure about doing that fight against the garfine who apparently managed to fight Jin using Neos and resulting with Jin injuries.**

**I felt that people might criticize me for taking the burning on the face so lightly (yeah he got his face really bad rare to that happen to the main character not even half way) that I'm insulting real people with that kind of problem but just to make sure its just a story its not real life I'm not trying to insult anyone **

**Hoped you like this chapter please review and tell me how its going **


	28. Arrival and Plans

Chapter twenty eight Arrival and Plans

The exorcists where told by Hikaru to follow the other arriving students who where coming out from another train besides theirs. They saw they where getting on some carriages which where moved by small dragons leaving some surprised and the heirs confused

-are we suppose to ride on this things?

Asked Rox

-I guess

Said Allen

All the exorcists started to ride on the carriages which started flying leaving Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee and Allen being the last ones without a ride, so they decided to sit on one with five students of the school

-you don't mind if we sit here right?

Asked Allen in his usual polite tone

-not at all

Said one of the two girls around the age of 16 with long bushy brown hair, brown eyes wearing a usual wizard robe like they expected. And had a symbol of a red dinosaur on the right side of the robe

-I've never seen any of you before

Said the a 16 year old boy with long black hair with glasses wearing the same symbol of the dinosaur on his robe

-we are transferred students

Replied Lenalee quickly

-cool! From where?

Asked the 16 year old with long red hair, blue eyes with the same symbol of the dinosaur

-Ren! Don't go and ask like that

Said the girl with the bushy brown hair

-it can't be helped we are the first ones to talk with them, so which school are you from?

Asked Ren

-we are from the Goldo Golgiro school taught by Hikaru Agata in the states, I am Allen Walker, my friend the red head is Lavi, the other is Yuu Kanda and finally Lenalee lee

Answered Allen

-I am Ren, my girlfriend here with the brown bushy hair is Kimberly………..

-I'm not your girlfriend!!

Said Kimberly whose face was completely red

-I'm Sean

Said the other around 17 with long brown hair, green eyes wearing the same clothing but instead of the red dinosaur he had the symbol of a purple bird

-and I'm Karen Vertens

Said the girl with long black hair tide up like lenalee and big black beautiful eyes with the same dinosaur symbol

-and you?

Asked Lenalee to the one with glasses

-I'm…….Ryotarou……Otoya……

Said the young man as he waited for the exorcists to make a surprise reaction, but he was a surprised they didn't do or say anything

-wow that's a first one

Said Karen

-First one?

Asked Lavi

-usually people react hearing Ryotarou's name since you know………

-know what?

Asked Allen

-are you serious?

Asked Ren who was surprised even more

-what are you talking about? Is Ryotarou famous or something?

Asked Lenalee confused

-well sort of……

Said Ryotarou who even he was surprised by them not knowing his name

-he is the wizard know as "The one who cut through the Wrath", it's probably because you've been on the States that you don't know him, he has been doing a lot of great things on his years at the school, he even defeated the evil mage "Wrath" using a advance spell that only experience mages can do among other things like defeating a dragon which one of Wrath followers sent to attack the school with the sword Excalibur used by one of the magical knights

Answered Kimberly making Ryotarou blush

-so here at the mage association you are a hero? Cool

Said Lenalee making the poor kid get as red as a apple specially when the new cute girl was flattering him

-what are those symbols?

Asked Lavi pointing at the symbols on their robes

-oh! Those are the symbols that represent which clan you are in

Answered Ryotarou

-clans?

Asked Allen

-to put it simple, is the dorms where you are staying but its something really special, depending on how you are that's the place you are going to be assigned and we are from the clan Rex

Said Karen

-I'm from the Garuda clan even if we don't get along with the rex I still don't care

Said Sean

-are the clans in some sort of………

-rivalry? Something like that since the founding of the school Allen, it's called the "Clan Wars", there are seven clans:

1. The sword is the clan with the elite students which have the best of all and they feel like they are the superior Mages of the time and have the best dorms, I've heard most of the nobles bribe for their children to enter there even if it's just a rumor, if you are really good you get promoted to this clan no matter in which one you are in

2. The Wolfs have the wildest students who make pranks most of the time, but most of them aren't bad even if there are exceptions, they hate the scorpions, dislike the falcons but they are friends with Rex and friendly rivals with the garudas

3. The scorpions are the rich boys, greedy, hunger for power, bastards and even if most of the best students are scorpions they hate all the other clans especially the Rex and Sword

4. Tauros is where not many students enter, there are the most calm and pacific students, anti-violent people and don't hate any clan and they are friends with most of the Rex and some Wolfs and Garudas

5. The Falcons are the smart ones who study all day but feel that they are smarter than anyone else hate the garudas and scorpions and dislike the rex for having the most F grade students and mock them most of the time

6. Garuda A.K.A "The Warriors" the ones who focus more on fighting, Dueling and become magical knights or guards etc. its told that they are the ones who most dislike the spirit power users when some come and visit the school and usually battle against them

-someone it's not going to like them at all

Said Allen on his head referring to Jin

-number seven and final us the Rex for the most impulsive, kind hearted and courageous students, but we usually are the ones with bad grades…….that's what some teachers have mentioned and we don't like the scorpions and the garudas of course there are exceptions like Sean and we are okay with the others as long as they are friendly

Finished Kimberly

-so….there is a high chance that everyone on our group be in another clan?

Asked Allen

-there are more of you?

-many, we all came to stay the year here with our teacher

Said Lenalee

-how old are you?

Asked Ren to lenalee who seemed a little surprised how quick he asked

-well I'm….seve………I mean sixteen (she's posing as a 16 to be a six grader there are 17 year old people but usually is 16)

-lucky!

Said Ren on his head

* * *

--Some minutes later--

The group arrived at the entrance of the castle, all the exorcists where surprised to see how big it was from close, the other exorcists where together with the teacher Hikaru who of course many female students as they pass try to talk to him but he was too handsome they couldn't

-hey that's the rest of us

Said Lavi as they walked towards them

-well see you later…..Kimberly, Karen, Ren, Ryotarou, Shaun

Said Allen to the five

-see you later!

Said the five was they walked towards the entrance

-met new friends already?

Asked Hikaru popping out of nowhere surprising the exorcists

-oh! Yeah they have!

Said Lenalee with a big smile on her face leaving the teacher surprised

-what a beautiful smile!! Now I wish I was younger

Said Hikaru on his head

-so what now?

Asked Allen

Hikaru stayed silent as the four stare at him. Allen noticed the others looked worried and Cate was crying as Yuji was holding her and Sho looked really sad

-did something happen?

Asked Allen who started to feel worried

-its about one of you, Jin is on the school's hospital……it's really bad…

Said Hikaru leaving lenalee shocked

-no……why!? What happened!?

Asked Lenalee grabbing Hikaru's shirt, she looked extremely worried

-well he…….I forgot to tell him about the window thing on the train so Cate, Sho and him where spit out to the dark forest where a Garfine attacked him…….

-A Garfine?

Asked Lavi

-powerful creatures that live on the forest beside the school, and……

-and what!?

Asked Lenalee in loud tone as she was shacking him

-he suffered many injuries and……..half his face has third degree burns………

Everyone was shocked, even the anti social Kanda, Lenalee slowly let go of Hikaru's shirt and backed away slowly, she covered her mouth as tears slowly came out of her eyes

-no…….it can't be……

She said in a tone low enough to be a whisper

-to be left like that…….someone like Jin….what is that Garfine?

Asked Kanda on his head a little nervous

-where is he?...

Asked Lenalee in her low tone

-come with me, but first we have to go to the dorm you'll be staying all of you tonight

Answered Hikaru as he turned around and walked towards the castle

Everyone followed, Lenalee was walking slowly and Cate noticed it, she ran towards her and grabber her hand as they walked together. Even after Cate told her not to worry she didn't pay much attention to her. Or simply couldn't

* * *

--Some time later--

On a big room full of beds the exorcists started to pick their beds for the night. Midnight, Jordon and Lin as expected picked the beds first to be close to each other. Kurosaki, Allen and Yuji where talking about what happened earlier and the three heirs where just standing beside the door looking around

-so that's what happened……..poor Jin….

Said Ray who seemed sad

-are the Garfine that strong?

Asked Rox who had his usual cold face

-I'll crush them with no problem….that weakling was left like that then I'll take them down easily

Said Takeshi

As everyone was getting their beds someone opened the door. The heirs being the first ones to see who it was were a little confused. Everyone stared at Rina who seemed to be breathing heavily

-Rina!

Said Sho surprised

-you know her?

Asked Lavi

-she Merlin's youngest granddaughter and the one who was with Jin when we found him

Said Cate

-the head nurse said Jin is a little calmer now……..and his asking for someone named "Lenalee"

She said as lenalee got up from the bed and walked towards her

-can you take me there?

Asked lenalee in a low but sweet tone as Rina smiled weakly

-sure, you must be lenalee

-correct Rina

-I'm going too!!  
Shouted Mizu in a cheerful tone

-why so happy? A dear friend got his body and half his face burned

-NO PROBLEMO SHO-SAN!! HERE ON THE MAGE SOCIETY WE CAN HEAL THAT!!

Shouted Mizu leaving everyone surprised

-is that possible?!

Asked Lenalee who seemed more energetic

-let's go then!!  
Said Mizu as she ran outside and Rina followed

-I'll go

Said Sho

-me too

Said Cate

-see you later

Said Yuji as the group left

Just the moment they left Hikaru arrived and looked at the heirs. As he left the three followed, Allen, Lavi, Takimi, Kaze and Natasha did the same leaving some of the exorcists confused

-what's going on?

Asked Kurosaki to Lavi

-we are going to talk to Merlin about some stuff you guys rest for tomorrow it's a big day

Answered Lavi as he left with the others

The group followed Hikaru as he looked around the halls of the castle where students still late at night where walking around the place talking to their friends, Hikaru had told them that they school barely was going to start the year tomorrow so they where enjoying their return. They walk for some minutes arriving on a big door with a griffon's head coming out from the sides looking at the exorcists

-so are you all the ones who are coming?

Asked Hikaru

-yes, since everyone is exhausted during the trip

Answered Allen

-what about the cute girl with the pig tails and the one with glasses?

-lenalee and Cate went with Sho and Mizu to check up on Jin

Answered Natasha

­-and I don't think you should say those kinds of things in front of Jin or you might get Jin-san angry, Agata sensei

Said Takimi scaring Allen and Lavi

-you truly don't want him to get angry or even worse jealous!!

Shouted Allen horrified surprising the rest of the group

-even if he can't beat general cross yet he once left him at the brink of dead when he was flirting with lenalee………and left Bak chan's bones chattered when he found out Bak had pictures of lenalee

Said Lavi who remembered how Cross was left after he was witness of the jealous Jin

-I'll take note of that

As the gates opened in a instant a person came from the front speeding towards kaze with a scythe and attacked him, Kaze easily blocked it with his staff and used his Aeolos Wind that knocked the person towards a desk inside the office

-what was that!?  
Asked Lavi surprised

-sigh…...that's 457 wins and 0 losses even after all this time I came back she still tries to compete with me

Said Kaze who looked at the girl with long black hair rolled up in a bun with black eyes wearing a brown wizard robe

-DAMN! And I thought I would have won this time

Said the girl annoyed

-why are you attacking Kaze Shiki!?

Asked Hikaru who looked a little angry

-sorry Hikaru sensei!!

Shouted the girl bowing in apology

-no matter...

-I'm Shiki Ryomi one of the assistants under Merlin

The girl introduced herself in a friendlier tone

-but isn't Kaze also an assistant so why are you attacking him if both are assistants?

Asked Lavi confused

-well my friend lavi she thinks…….

-HE'S MY RIVAL!

Answered Shiki interrupting Takimi

-Rivals?_--"this girl doesn't have even a chance against Kaze!! He defeated two Noah's already!!"_

Asked Allen confused

-this person is the very disgrace of the mage society!!

Answered Shiki pointing her finger at Kaze

-here we go again…..

Said Natasha as she pulls out a pair of earplugs and puts them on

-YOU DISTURBED THE MAGE GOVERNMENT BUILDING!

Shouted Shiki

-oh please! They were babbling about some useless topic so somebody had to lighten the mood, it was boring

-by sending a herd of wild magical bulls into the building of course

-so it's just a bunch of bulls

-they were spitting flames at the top mages for Christ's sake!!

-but they worked together and defeated them and the topic was settled

-at the cost of the whole frikking building!!

-it was rebuilt into a better one so no problem

As they continued argued everyone just looked at this with a drop of sweat on their foreheads, it was taking forever

-what's with her?

Asked Lavi as Takimi laughed softly

-well Shiki kind of has a problem with kaze and also challenged him to prove that her ideas are right but she hasn't won even once

Answered Takimi as he looked at the two still arguing

-I see…

Said Lavi looking at the situation weirdly

-really? I think that girl has…..

-Fine fine, whatever you're so uptight but I'm glad to see you again

Said Kaze interrupting Rox annoying him

Kaze immediately hugs Shiki surprising her how fast he did it making her blush

-wha……what are you doing baka Kaze!?

She asked who still whining about it she didn't even resist a little

-a crush….

Said Rox

-yeah, but Kaze is very dense and it seems shiki wont admit it

Said Ray

-Are you done yet?

Asked a voice of a old man just in front of them

Everyone looked at Merlin on the entrance of the office who was with two other people, one of them was a girl around the same age as Rox and Ray, she had blond hair tied up in the form of a circle, light green eyes wearing a blue dress on top of it she had a silver breastplate, large gauntlets, the fauld where un top of the dress covering the sides of it and long metal boots. The other was a man around the same age with short spiky light orange hair, brown eyes wearing a white shirt with long blue sleeves, black jeans and black shoes. Kaze seeing them smiled as tears came from his eyes

-MERLIN!! SHIROU!! ARTURIA!!

Shouted Kaze exited as he ran and hugged them

-he seems really happy

Said Allen

-well he does consider this as his second home after all maybe that's why

Answered Takimi

-Now now, Kaze it's nice to see you too

Said Merlin pulling off his hug

-sorry I got too exited

Said Kaze scratching his hair

-as we had in our last meeting I'm Merlin, this young man with me is my granddaughter's future husband, Shirou Emiya

Said Merlin as the two blushed

-Merlin, this isn't the time to speak of this

Said the girl embarrassed

-of course it is, seeing you flustered face makes it all worthwhile, why its even better when I told you of the story of you peeing your……

Merlin before finishing gets hit in the face by the girl sending him yards away leaving everyone with their mouths hanging

-poor old man, I will kill my grandchildren if they dare to do that to me

Said Rox on his head

-sorry about that…….my name is Arturia Pendragon

Said the girl bowing her head

-pendragon? It can't be that you are related to Arthur Pendragon, the holder of Excalibur and the Rualr of Great Britain

Said Lavi who remembered from the times he was reading books about the legendary king (of course he was forced by bookman)

Arturia blushed hearing this, Kaze, Natasha and Takimi knew perfectly why

-umm lavi……

-I have read the stories of King Arthur and to see a relation is quite impressive

Said Rox interrupting Kaze making the girl blush harder

-wait guys this is……

-I heard that, the pendragon bloodline died centuries ago, my ancestors once helped king Arthur when some of the Kirayu reborn to conquer Great Britain and use it as main base to conquer the rest of the world

Said Ray who this time interrupted Takimi

Hearing all this comments it started to make Arturia reach the point she is as red as a tomato annoying Natasha as she pulled out her axe and smashed it to the ground leaving everyone shocked

-YOU IDIOTS SHE IS KING ARTHUR!!

Shouted Natasha furiously

Everyone looked at her surprised and shocked at the same time, Arturia took a deep breath or relieve since Natasha saved her of having a heart attack trying to explain that

-but in the bookman records it reports that king Arthur was a guy and Arthur is a guys name

Said Lavi confused by this

-could it be………Rox……

-yes ray it could be……

-what are you talking about?

Asked Kaze

-SOMEHOW KING ARTHUR APPEARD ON THIS TIME TURNED INTO A GIRL!!

Shouted the two heirs

-idiots……..

Said Takeshi who looked a little embarrassed

-NO!! IT WAS A TYPO!!

Shouted Kaze

Lavi and the two heirs make an anime fall. The two felt relieve since they would really think wrong of Shirou if he was marrying a guy inside a beautiful woman's body

-but if that's true that means that she must be a few hundred years old

Said Allen

Hearing this Arturia wanted to faint, Natasha walked towards Allen who looked at her confused receiving a punch on his face knocking him out

-idiot it's because Merlin summoned her after her duty was over as ki……mean queen

Answered Natasha to the unconscious Allen

-its okay Natasha I get this a lot

Said Arturia depressed looking at the poor general on the floor

-why is Natasha so angry? Did Kaze do something again?

Asked Takeshi

-oh, um it's because Natasha has great respect towards Shirou and Arturia being two of the top leaders of the magical knights unit

Answered Takimi

-ok let's forget all this and enter my office

Said Merlin who was already better now

* * *

--Some minutes later--

The guests where seated on chairs as they looked straight at Merlin who had Arturia and Shirou beside him. The office was big, it had two floors full of piles of books and files, and there was a small red dragon in a cage, giant paintings with the pictures alive creeping out Ray

-so as we mentioned in our reunion we can't find the key but we know it's in the school grounds

Said Merlin

-and as you said before there is a high chance a student having it

Said Rox

-correct, now for today you will rest on that dorm assigned to you, also I'll give you Hikaru the schedules for each exorcists and their school material, also tomorrow at 8 p.m. we will make the ceremony of the beginning of the year, so you alongside the newcomers will be chosen to the clans

-I've heard about that but I think it would be better if we would stay together in a dorm

Said Lavi

-yeah but that would be really suspicious

Said Ray

-oh that's right!

-that's right and also it would help if at least one of you stay on a clan since it would be easier to find the one with the key

Said Merlin

-so tomorrow we will wait until the ceremony and get into our clans?

-correct, and remember this, since you are "transferred" students you will most likely be treated a little different from the other students by the staff so try to behave, you can leave classes just in case of some attack of any of the spirit cult, akuma or those you called Zokuma if a teacher tries to do something I'll fix that so no worrying about it

-what about the Garfine Merlin?

Asked Lavi

-no worries about that, that's why Natasha, Arturia, Shirou and the rest of the magical knights will handle them

-and don't forget me, I might be a teacher but I used to be a magical knight general

Said Hikaru leaving Lavi, Kaze and Takimi surprised

-and tell the exorcists to avoid using their innocence in public or else it might cause a problem in our government is they found about this

Said Merlin

-and what about us? Your so called "Mana" is actually a small portion of spirit power that is manipulated in different ways, what should we do?

Asked Takeshi

-oh about you? Well you might be right, but try not to say that kind of stuff here please, since unfortunately the government has a hatred towards spirit power users and they even changed the history books and lied about the spirit power users to make you look like salvages, I've been working in affairs to fix this but its hard doing it with the nobles and the rich pure blood families against this and unfortunately spirit power can be easily detected inside school, your friend Jin wasn't discovered with the fact that he was far on the dark forest when he fought against that Garfine

-so we can't fight inside school? What if the enemy attacks the school then how?

Asked Ray

-we have that problem solved

Answered Shirou who had a small box

As he pass through the heirs seats, Shirou gave them fancy looking bracelets, Ray's was colored silver with a small lion head on it, Rox had a emerald colored one with a dragon head on it, Takeshi had a ruby one with the head similar to his helmet when he activates his armor, the last one colored sapphire with the head of a white wolf was given to ray

-that's for you friend when he recovers

Said Shirou

-ok

-I guess our meeting here is over for today, the next day after choosing your clans be ready to work hard it wont matter a lot your grades but try to keep up so no one will suspect you if you need help on some lessons ask Hikaru or even me

Said Merlin as everyone got up from their seats

-it was nice meeting you in person

Said Ray with his usual smile

-heh! I guess not all mages are all stuck up

Said Rox with his bitter face but he had a smile on it

-Rox!!

Called Ray a little annoyed

-HO HO HO HO!! I guess this lad does have a point, some of our mages have grown arrogant of there abilities

Said Merlin happily as he rubs his beard

-oh really?

Asked Rox on his head

-but don't misunderstand, you heirs may be the most powerful spirit power users out there, but Arturia and Shirou can certainly hold there own against you on one on one battles

-don't even try that old man……

Said Takeshi in a low tone

-you can't be serious, I fought famous mages before and kicked their ass even before they could pull out their girly wands

-Rox, you've seen how Jin got stronger in one year with us who most of us can't even beat one of you being in a level close or equal to the generals

Said Lavi

-its true, even thought Shirou can make a good fight but if you or Jin will fight Arturia I don't know who would win to be honest

Said Kaze

-I'll keep that in mind

Said Rox who didn't seemed pleased hearing this making the girl a little unconformable

-hard to believe_--"If Jin was here he would most likely pick a fight in order to see if its true, but then again she is really pretty so I guess instead he would flirt with her until he gives her a heart attack and so………the winner would be most likely Jin "_

Said Ray

-Hey Kaze, that sounds kind of harsh I've grown stronger too

Said Shirou who felt he was called a weakling

-that's true but if it's a sword fight Arturia could bat you to a pulp and I bet she still does when your in the kendo room with her

Answered Kaze who left Shirou shocked as the sweat drop looks proves that its true and those words felt like a hundred knives just stabbed him at once

-but kaze, Shirou has proven to be much better since last time you met him and has grown stronger

Said Arturia who tried to comfort his fiancé who was on a corner crying

-just as expected from the lovers always trying to help each other when there down

Said Natasha making the two blush

-now now, as much as I loved to see them fluster and turn red its late so Hikaru please take them back to the dorm

Said Merlin who seemed a little tired

-of course

Replied Hikaru with a respectful tone towards his master

-also……..

Merlin looks serious as a strong aurora was coming out from him surprising the heirs and Lavi except Allen who was still knocked out when Natasha punched him. Rox closed his fist ready to strike if that old man tried to do anything funny. Ray felt that the power of this legendary mage was as strong as a gold rank spirit power users but it had a non aggressive essence on it

-this is my school and these students are my pride and joy so I ask of you to protect them as well since I'm too old to be much help so I'll try to support you as much as I can

He said in a serious tone

-we understand and I'm sure the exorcists feel the same

Said Ray who didn't felt threaten with the powerful aurora

-yup, we'll do what we can, right Allen?

Asked Lavi cheerfully looking at the still unconscious Allen as he started dragging him to the door

-too old my (censored), if he wanted to, he could have gotten the frikking Demon's tear by himself

Said Rox on his head as he left the room with the others and Ray noticed that he had an expression which he never knows what he is thinking

-what's wrong?

Asked Ray to his partner

-nothing, I have a feeling that this will be interesting

He answered with a smile

-Rox…….

-at least that's what Jin would most likely say…..

-I see……

Rox and Ray noticed Takimi, Hikaru and Kaze where still on the room

-you guys still going to be here?

Asked Rox

-right, we just need to talk to Merlin a bit longer

Said Kaze

-see you in the morning

Said Takimi

-good night, Ray, Lavi and Rox

Said Natasha

-bye!

Said Ray and Lavi at the same time as they left

When they couldn't see the group anymore, Merlin's aurora disappeared slowly as he took a deep breath. Then everyone heard the sound of bones cracking

-MY BACK!!

Shouted Merlin who sprained his back

-grandpa…..

Whispered Arturia looking to another side

-you let out too much power at once

Said Shirou

-It couldn't be helped; I had to show them my conviction towards this school and this mission, if only I was 200 years younger this wouldn't be a problem

-Wrong!! You wanted to show off to Ray and Rox!!

-funny how the three most important heirs have three letter names

Said Merlin laughing almost like Santa Claus

-that isn't even part of the topic!!  
Yelled everyone else at the same time

-and the pain on the back means you didn't have enough calcium, you don't drink enough milk

Said Takimi

-well, um….that's not the point!!

Shouted Merlin as the gatekeepers giggled

-then what?

Asked Kaze on his head

-well what do you guys want?

Asked Merlin

-why was I told I would become a teacher?

Asked Takimi pulling out a letter from his pocket

-yeah, we've gotten a letter before coming here to lie to our friends saying that takimi is a teacher, what gives?

Asked Kaze

-well the thing is……..

* * *

--xxxxx--

On the hospital room, Lenalee and the rest of the group entered looking the giant room with many beds and curtains, it was abandoned. Rina suddenly stopped walking so did everyone else

-what's wrong?

Asked Lenalee

-I……… can't be with you guys……

-why not?

Asked Sho

-because……It's my fault…..

-what do you mean?

Asked Cate confused

-it's my fault Jin-kun is like that…….its all my fault…

She said as she started to back away towards the exit

-it's not your fault Rina, Jin he…..

-ITS MY FAULT!!

Cried the little girl surprising lenalee

-Rina….

-he was doing excellent!! He was awesome!! Like those heroes of the tales I read he was protecting me from the garfine!! He was going to win easily…..but that coward decided to attack me instead……….I just covered and screamed like a little girl!! He used his body to protect me and almost killed him!! It's my entire fault he is like that!!

Everyone stared at her as she started crying, Lenalee was surprised by as she grabbed the girls shoulders with her hands

-Jin…did that?

-yes……

-that's Jin………always trying to save people………he got like that because he wants to help people, its not your fault…

-lenalee……..

-don't worry about it, he won't be mad……I'm not mad at you…..

Rina smiled as she removed her tears. Lenalee smiled too as the girl looked calmer removing her hands off her

-let's go and see him Rena

-ok…..

As they looked around the place they finally found him, he had his eyes close with many bandages around his chest. He had the right half of his face covered. Cate and Sho felt relieve that he was now resting comparing at the time they brought him there.

Lenalee slowly walked towards him seating in a seat just beside him, she slowly touched the uncovered part of his face softly he slowly opened his left eye

-le…nalee?...

He asked in a low tone

-yes, I'm here……

She replied with a soft tone as her hand move to his hair and started playing around with it making him blush a little

-what are you doing?

He asked with a smile on his face

-you remember right?...when you saved me from those guys who wanted to kill you the first day you came to the HQ?...you ended up in the hospital like this…….

-you enjoyed playing with my hair……

-and I still do…….its so soft….long enough to do many hair stiles with it….

-as I told you before you can do it anytime, just don't make a ponytail or any girl hairstyle or I'll kill myself….

Said Jin with a serious face making lenalee giggle

-it's not funny! I'm serious! If I wake up like two weeks ago with a similar thing like that frikking princess Leia buns I'll break up with you!

-ok! Ok! I won't do it

She said who started laughing

-………………….not funny…

Said Jin turning into chibi as tears came out from his eyes

-still even injured you try to make me laugh…..

She said as she stopped laughing

-it's simply……

-simply what?

-………..it's simply because, I don't want to see you worried

He answered touching her cheek with his right hand

-Jin………

She whispered as tears came out from her eyes

-its okay…….I'll be alright……even if I won't look as good as before……

Said Jin with his usual friendly smile

Lenalee tried to hold the tears but she couldn't, she immediately wrapped her arms around him as she started crying on his chest. He was surprised by her sudden reaction, but he only smiled as he grabbed her closer to him

-its okay……….its alright…….

He said it in a sweat and soft tone only she could hear it

The others decided to leave the two alone for a while, Rina felt really unconformable being with the two. They sat outside the entrance on the wall

-Kimiko missed it

Said Mizu who giggled a little

-I've head she is obsessed with romantic moments like those

Said Sho

-she is, but I guess it was good for her not to come…….poor him..

Said Cate who sounded sad

-Cate we couldn't have done anything……it just happened

Said Sho

-no need to worry

Said Mizu getting up

-what do you mean?

Asked Sho

-just follow me

Said the girl as she started walking and the others followed confused

-so what is going to help him?

Asked Cate

-a special herb called freezing herb that cure almost any type of burn

-but do you know where to find it?

Asked Cate

-of course it's in the school garden, did I tell you before that yumi, Kimiko, Thomas and I used to study here

-nop

Said the two at the same time

-do you where it is?

Asked Rina

Mizu suddenly stopped as she started to sweat in nervousness

-what!? You don't know where it is!? Now what will happen to Jin!!

-sorry…….its been a while since I came here

Said Mizu scratching her hair

-if you need directions I can write it down for you

Said Rina

-really!?

Asked Mizu filled with hope

-sure! Since he saved my life and plus its curfew and I need to got to bed soon or else grandpa wont give me any dessert tomorrow

-ok!!

* * *

--Minutes later--

The three where now heading back to the hospital room carrying small bags with blue herbs inside if them. they didn't took long to find it thanks to Rina's directions and Mizu remembering the place and pulling out the herbs was also easy except that like the name says the plants are extremely cold

-now Jin and lenalee will be surely be happy with this

Says mizu exited for what she is going to

Mizu was walking a little faster as the other two exorcists lost sight of her; Mizu was remembering how to use these herbs since she learned it a year ago on herbology but bumps into a person dropping the herbs

-hey are you alright

Asked the woman who mizu bumps with

-I'm fine thanks

Said the girl embarrassed

-let me help you pick them up

The two got the herbs quickly as the woman was surprised to see the herbs

-freezing herbs, why do you have these?

-to help a friend, he got burned badly

-oh, I see well I hope he gets better

-There you are!

Said Sho arriving with Cate

-Sho-san…..

-don't walk so fast we almost missed you

-sorry…

-its alright lets get going

-by miss

Said Mizu to the woman

Sho looked at the woman for a second, she wore a similar outfit as Takimi with long red hair all tied back in a ponytail and had red eyes

-she looks like takimi a little

He said on his head

-my name is Aiko Honoo not miss

Said the woman surprising Mizu

-Aiko Honoo…..

-lets go

Said Sho immediately dragging her to the medical ward

-they must be in a hurry…didn't get her name

Said Aiko as she left

--On the principal's office--

Takimi fell on his knees shocked hearing Merlin's answer

-she…..is here?...my……older sister?

Asked Takimi who couldn't believe it

-for a while now

Answered Merlin

-why wont you talk to her!! She is you family you know!!

Said Natasha annoyed

-Natasha, you and Kaze out of all people understand why I can't meet them, you know of my condi……

-WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR "condition" isn't meeting your family important…..

-Natasha, you may be right but you must also realize the reason why takimi can't meet them and after all this, is takimi's choice and his choice alone

Said Kaze making Natasha feel frustrated yet sad

-Jin knows………..

Said Takimi surprising the two

-how?

-I released a portion of my power……he saw it

-did you told him no to tell anyone?

Asked Natasha

-no need……..he didn't seem surprised, I wonder what he meant by saying……we are both monsters….

-we also know of this "condition" so that's why we'll help you hide your identity

Said Shirou

-that's why we switched your original job as a cook to a teacher to make it harder for them to find you

Said Arturia

-but I feel this plan was made by Merlin

Said Kaze

-what's wrong with that?

-oh nothing……._--"I have a bad feeling about this"_

-so after Hikaru teaches your friends we'll have you teach classes

Said Shirou who had sheet with a special schedule for him

-and during the night will have you hiding in Merlin's office

Finished Arturia

-but it wouldn't be a little strange to have a 14 year old teaching a class?

Asked Natasha

-don't worry we have a "special" disguise for you

Said Merlin who steps towards Takimi

-a disguise…..?

Asked Takimi confused

-sorry about this

Said Shirou who made a evil grim

-forgive us really

Said Arturia in a sad tone

-what are you planning to do? Don't even dare!!

Said Takimi ready to pull out his sword but the two grabbed him before he could react

-Welcome to the workforce Takimi Honoo……..or should I say……Kitami Onoho?

-EH!?

--On the hospital room--

-people make a lot of noise here

Said Jin on his head who was still being hold by lenalee

* * *

--Five days ago--

Ray threw his sword towards one of the clones stabbing it on his chest. The blade made a light with the shape of a pentagon as Ray ran towards him and threw a flying back kick sending the clone yards back as he blew up

-feels odd to destroy this clones

Said Ray as another one came from behind

Ray barely turned around when the real Jin punched the clone on the face then grabbed his arm and threw him away. Ray threw a light energy beam at the clone sending him even farther away

-its kinda feels wrong killing them

Said Jin on his head

-well they are your clones…….well cyborg clones but still they look like you

-so practically you, Hugo and I have killed me six times

-creepy

Said the two at the same time

-DON'T GET DISTRACTED YOU FOOLS!!

Shouted Kira charging towards them

-damn you have to take care of him…..I've reached…my limit…….

Said Jin who fell to the ground pretending to be dead leaving Ray with his mouth hanging

-YOU BASTARD!!

Shouted Ray

Close to that area Hugo was beating Takeshi with no problems. Takeshi furiously charged towards Agilis burning form, which received a punch on his chest but didn't even flinch, he grabbed Takeshi from the neck and threw him away. On mid air Takeshi grabbed the two sticks on the both sides of the belt putting them together making a red lightsaber

-so original……..

Said Hugo as his belt started shinning

Coming from it a red dual-bladed weapon appeared, he separated it into two blades using them to block Takeshi's attack surprising the heir. Hugo smiled as he pushed him away, one of the clones was heading towards Hugo from the back who quickly ducked and dodged the coward attack and used his weapon to cut the clone in half leaving the real Jin who was lying on the floor with his eyes wide open

-DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH TO KILL HIM THAT WAY!!

Asked Jin horrified

-just take down the last one

Answered Hugo who removed his armor

-alright………but how should I kill him?

Asked Jin on his head as the last one grabbed him and throw him outside the road

-ok boy why did you join the kirayu?

Asked Hugo to the injured Takeshi

-why? Because it's more convenient than being an heir……..

-convenient!? You mean its better destroying than protecting!?

Asked Hugo who didn't like Takeshi's response

-the kirayu have power and influence around the globe, also taking you all down the joy in my power will increase

-joy of your power……….idiot……..

-what was that!?

-you're the same….as the old me, your empty inside

-what?...

-it's as I said, you are an empty puppet…..you think defeating the heirs will bring you happiness?

-correct, and after I finish I will be able to find that person

-that person?

-none of your business put back your armor and fight me…..or I'll kill you

-oh really? What makes you believe you can defeat the heirs? How can your diamond stand being around the Kirayu?

Asked Hugo

-I'm the strongest of them all; the famous Jin Mirouko didn't stand a chance

-you underestimate him too much, even if he is weak, even if I can easily defeat him myself……..he still has the potential and so are the other eight, if you could see truly then yourself would become stronger

-………….

-what? Don't know what to say?

-TAKESHI LETS GO

Ordered Kira as he saw the last clone having his neck broken by the real one

The two gathered together, Akira arrived injured as he surrounded themselves with silver fire, once the fire extinguished they were long gone. Jin feel to the ground unconscious as what remained of his Neos armor disappeared. Ray sat down as he took a deep breathe. Hugo remained standing

-that heir…….I wonder who is he looking for…

Said Hugo

-what do you mean?

Asked Ray as his armor disappeared

-if we find that person……..maybe Takeshi won't have to be our enemy

-forget it…….

Said Jin who was lying some yards away from them

-just stay unconscious idiot

Said Hugo annoyed

* * *

**KAMI NO SENSHI SPECIAL CHAPTER The eight swords part one **

--Nine months ago--

After the AKCM (Anti-Kirayu-Clan-Movement) ruined the plans of the Kirayu of using a weapon of mass destruction called the atomic bomb, a weapon made by a traitor scientist of the triangle order was planned on being used to wipe out all the branches of the black order since they saw them as a threat because of Jin relationship with them but the heirs managed to dispose of them before launch.

But it seemed the battles weren't over yet. Two weeks later a powerful spirit power user named Ace stole a bracelet which was the key to release the five beasts of the "Ryuga Clan" sealed by the heirs of the 10 clans one hundred years ago.

Now outside a small city in Japan, Ace has found the last resting place of the five beasts inside a school monument. There Erith, Andy and Rox where waiting for his arrival and Ace of course didn't seemed surprised by this neither the four beast behind him

-so what do you want?

Asked the 50 year old man with a dark tan skin, short black hair black eyes and he wore a black samurai armor without a helmet

-we won't let you release the beast

Said Andy

-our ancestors sealed those creatures, we wont let you do this anymore

Said Erith

-………I better take you out now before you become a bother later, and it was stupid from you to just bring three heirs

-you are very arrogant bastard you know

Said Rox annoyed

-shut up……I don't want to hear anything stupid before a fight

Said Ace as fire surrounded his waist

The three heirs looked how the flames turned into a black belt, on the center a red bull with a red diamond started glowing. Rox immediately summoned his silver armor charging towards him

-Henshin

Said Ace as he pressed a button on the side

Rox suddenly stopped when he heard piano macabre music coming out of the belt as Ace put the bracelet which used to free the beasts on the bull's nose

-**TARO FORM**

Said a creepy voice coming from the belt

As a bright light covered Ace. Rox backed away towards the heirs, the power coming from Ace was extremely big, big enough to crush the three at the same time. When the light extinguished, Ace was now wearing a bronze and black colored Seed Armor, the bronze helmet covered the entire head with the with a visor of the shape of a bull and horns on both sides, the breastplate had a symbol of a black bull on the middle, the shoulder guards had also the shape of a bull, the gauntlets covered most of the arm, the boots only reached the end of the knees but had horns on both side and the shape of the head of a bull, the clothing under it was black

-Seed Armor……..damn and he is strong……….ERITH!! ANDY!! Summon your armors!

Ordered Rox as he put himself in fighting position (NOTE: they don't have Neos yet)

-black angel……..

Whispered Erith as a black armor of the shape of an angel praying was on top of her

-Centaur!!

Shouted Andy as a silver centaur armor appeared on top of him

In a matter of seconds Andy was wearing a purple black armor with the headpiece which had a triangle on the center and two spikes on the sides, the breastplate covered completely and had spikes on the back, the gauntlet on the left was short as a glove and the right one covered all the arm, he only had one big shoulder guard on the right, the belt was thin with a diamond shape symbol on the center, and the boots reached after the knees.

Erith was wearing a black armor that had the head piece with a beautiful gold diamond and two little devil wings on both sides of it, the breastplate covered her completely except her hips, she didn't had any shoulder guards but her gauntlets covered most of her arms, the boots covered most of her entire legs and had a pair of black wings on her back which unfolded

-silver rank scum, thinking they can win against my Taro armor

Said Ace annoyed as he pulled out a black colored sword with the blade in shape of an axe

-we don't care if you use your other four beasts, we will take you all down here!

Said Andy putting himself in fighting position

-with me is enough…….

Said Ace who walked towards them

-shadow clone……

Whispered Andy as he was the first to charged towards Ace

Ace walked slowly as Andy's shadow turned into three copies of himself, he blocked the first attack of the first clone who kicked him grabbing him leg and smashed him on the floor turning into nothing. The other three surrounded him as they threw a punch at the same time. The three where surprised when Ace jumped and fell on his feet on top of the shadow's heads. In a instant he decapitated both of them with his blade, Andy barely dodged the attack but at the price of his head piece being cut in half

-DAMN YOU!!

-Mind control….

Whispered Erith staring at Ace

Ace suddenly stopped, Andy took a deep breath knowing he had fallen to Erith's original power. Controlling the mind of a person for the time limit of 15 minutes only to be used three times a day

-now…..try and use that sword and cut your own head my puppet

Said Erith in a tone which scared both the heirs knowing her being the most cold, murderous heir

-how could Jin was able to break the ice of that woman once?

Asked Rox on his head

-it would be pleasant for you but not today lady

Answered Ace surprising Erith

Ace charged towards Rox and Andy, Rox run towards him throwing a punch dodging it easily cutting part of his breastplate, Andy made a big jump and threw many energy spheres made out of his own shadow. Ace simply send them away with his sword and threw it towards Andy. Rox was shocked when he saw Andy crashing on the ground with Ace's sword stabbed on his right shoulder. Andy quickly removed the sword and threw it away as blood came out from the shoulder guard

-your okay?

-if it wasn't for this strong shoulder guard I would have lost my entire arm I'm okay

-how boring

Said Ace as he walked away

-you think you won?

Asked Erith as Ace stopped walking

-are you now using your telekinesis? I'm too strong to be controlled by your first ability now you try the diamond one right?

Asked Ace surprising Erith

-now if you wonder how I know this is simple, I am the current leader of the Ryuga clan, of course I know the powers of each of your diamonds and………

Erith was left speechless when Ace appeared behind her punching her back as she fell to the ground on her knees

-I know how to counter them…..

Said Ace as Rox and Andy ran towards him

-ENERGY DRACO!!

-BLACK SPHERE!!

Both attacks where blocked with one hand surprising the two heirs. Ace easily bounces the attack back at them hitting them completely destroying their armors on the process. Ace removed his armor as he walked towards the statue of the school, all the students where hiding on the school looking at all this, Ace put the bracelet on the statue as it broke in pieces revealing a light blue humanoid creature with the head of a king cobra wearing a armor of the same color with a spiky shoulder guards attached to the breastplate that had a silver serpent sign, the belt had a golden cobra symbol and the boots covered the entire legs

-you one the most powerful ancestors of my family the Ryuga clan, will you join me on my quest to obtain the eight swords armor and destroy the heirs of the 10 clans of this generation?

Asked Ace to the beast who smiled

-fighting with the future generation………alright, but as long as I get to kill the heir of the Akashi myself

Said the Cobra creature

-Ray Akashi……..alright he is yours once we found him but if you want him to come to us lets go and find the armor

Said Ace as he walked towards the other beasts

-WAIT!!

Shouted Rox trying to get up

-if you want a rematch…….then bring the other heirs and meet me at the island where the temple of the eight swords lies

Said Ace as he left with the others

Rox furiously try to follow them but he fell to the ground unconscious. Erith managed to get up and run towards the two, she tried to help Andy get up but she felt a powerful precence getting closer to her, she wasn't worried since she knew who they belonged to

-Erith!!

Shouted Jin arriving with Ray

-it's too late…….he got the last of the beasts…

Said Erith leaving the two surprised too see how Rox and Andy's condition

-is that guy really that powerful?

Asked Jin on his head

* * *

**KNS Heir list**

**Today I'll make the list of the 10 heirs of the legendary clans who have being shown on this fic until now including the ones who appeared on a new translation and are bound to show later**

**1. Jin Mirouko**

**Clan--Mirouko**

**Hidden Power--dark energy and OMI NE**

**Diamond power--Fire**

**Armor--White wolf**

**Rank--Silver Neos**

**2. Ray Akashi**

**Clan--Akashi**

**Hidden Power--light energy and Hikari Ne**

**Diamond power--Thunder**

**Armor--Leo**

**Rank--Silver Neos**

**3. Erith De Point Du Lac**

**Clan--De Point Du Lac**

**Hidden Power--Mind control**

**Diamond power--Telekinesis **

**Armor--Black Angel**

**Rank--Silver Neos**

**4. Andy Kage**

**Clan--Kage**

**Hidden Power--able to turn his face black when he wears a hood and his eyes glow **

**Diamond power--Complete domination and manipulation of shadows**

**Armor--Centaur **

**Rank--Silver Neos**

**5. Rox Draco**

**Clan--Draco**

**Hidden Power--use any element on his surroundings **

**Diamond power--Dragon attacks**

**Armor--Dragon**

**Rank--Silver Neos**

**6. Rita Sakura**

**Clan--Sakura**

**Hidden Power--master and creator of artifacts (she makes the special gauntlets for the heirs)**

**Diamond power--power of Sakura (uses the petals of the sakura flower to fight) **

**Armor--Rose**

**Rank--Silver Neos**

**7. Kai Freeze**

**Clan--Freeze**

**Hidden Power--Super strength **

**Diamond power--Ice**

**Armor--Ice Eagle**

**Rank--Silver Neos**

**8. Takeshi Hayate**

**Clan--Hataye**

**Hidden Power--Intelligence above human potential**

**Diamond Power--Turn emotions into power**

**Armor--V3 Hopper**

**Rank--SEED**

* * *

**NOTES**

**I hope you don't get bored with the side stories since they are actually ideas I was going to use for the fic but couldn't because of how the story progressed and about the atomic bomb well the thing is thats the true reason why Jin left the order for a while **

**Right now the fic is divided in three separate stories: **

**The Mage Society Arc--Present time**

**Kaizen Sekai War Arc--On the week ray and Jin where on a mission from the AKCM and the first encounter with Takeshi Hayate AKA Version 3 Hopper**

**The eight swords Arc--Nine months ago between DGM A new translation and Kami No senshi **

**It would be nice from you the readers on your review to tell me which one until now it's more interesting**

**Ace is one of my favorite enemies I don't know why, he is a old man but I liked how I made his Seed Armor which if you guest is as strong as a Gold armor or even stronge**

**hoped you liked this chapter please review and tell me if you like it hate it if its sucks or is it just too great i dont know but reviews help write faster **


	29. V3 vs White Wolf

Chapter twenty nine Final battle between heirs V3 vs. White Wolf

The rest of the night was calm, Lenalee returned to the dorm when Jin told her since he was going to receive a medical treatment using Mizu's herbs and another method that will surely will fix his face and wounds around his body, the next day the exorcists where explained by Hikaru about the school and received the schedules and the rules. They stayed on that dorm until 8 pm where they were called to the ceremony of the beginning of the year.

They were now wearing the mage uniforms except the heirs since they didn't like it and wore the same clothing they always do (they declare it an act of rebellion against the mages). As they walk through some halls, the castle was so big they knew they would get easily lost on the beginning or maybe at the end when they return home.

The group lead by Hikaru arrived to a giant door where many kids looked nervous as a mature woman wearing a mage cloth and a pointy hat was explaining about the sorting of the clans which the exorcists knew already. When she saw the young teacher she smiled

-hi Hikaru sensei, it's a pleasure to see you with your class, they will be chosen in one of the seven clans, but as tradition we have to let the first year kids be chosen first so just followed them and wait until we start calling names

Said the teacher

-I know Miss Idriss, ok group let's go

Said Hikaru as everyone replied with a yes at the same time (except the heirs who again as act of rebellion they didn't say anything)

The newcomers entered first, the exorcists and heirs followed and were left surprised, they saw the room was really big; it didn't had a roof since they could see the night sky surrounded by candles being hold by what it seemed to be spirits, it had seven large tables with each with a symbol of the respective clan at the middle. The teachers where seated on a table on front, Cate was started to feel unease seeing everyone staring at them

-what's wrong?

Asked Yuji

-I, just have the feeling of this being something similar to this

Said Cate pulling out a Harry Potter book

-pull that away Cate

Said Kurosaki annoyed

-why?

-just do it or else

-no

-alright……

Said Kurosaki snapping his fingers, Cate was surprised to see the book burn into ashes

-EH!?

-Ladies and gentlemen!! Welcome to a new school year here at Dianwords and for the first year students welcome to our school!!

Said Merlin getting from his seat as everyone else started applauding until it stopped some seconds later

-as always has been a tradition of the clan wars, the first graders will be chosen to their respective clans, were they will aid or even bring great honor to your clan, and that's where you will share your days on this school so now!! Let's start with the ceremony!!

Said Merlin who pulled out what it seemed to be a crystal ball

The same teacher who talked to Hikaru outside pulled out a list of names which she started naming the young children, the exorcists noticed how the kids where made to seat on a chair where they hold the crystal ball and a beautiful woman of long golden hair wearing a gold silk dress appeared as she touched the heads of the students and started picking the clans. Some of the boys of course felt a little unease for this since they where going to be touch by such a beautiful woman whose voice was beautiful and soft, even if Hikaru told them that was the spirit inside the crystal ball that is able to read the peoples mind to make the best decision

The choosing took a little time until they left only the exorcists, everyone stared at them making Cate almost fall unconscious, and the heirs didn't care (again as act of rebellion since they don't like mages at all except Merlin, Arturia and Shirou). Merlin again got up from his seat as he smiled

-this year we will have special guests from the non-magical world! from the Goldo Golgiro School of magic on the United States founded by our former teacher Hikaru Agata and his students and of course some of our former students have come back for one last year here, Mizu Hoono from the clan Rex, Thomas from the Tauros clan, Yumi from the eagle clan and finally Kimiko from the Rex

Said Merlin as the gatekeepers sat at their respective tables where they were kindly received, specially the blind boy Thomas who many girls even older than him of his clan gathered around his table and some of the girls in the other tables were jealous

-so it was true what Mizu said, they where here before going to the order, and Thomas sure is famous here

Said Sho

-now then!! Let's see how which clans our guest will end up

Said Merlin making the exorcists a little nervous

-Rossete

Called Idriss

Rossete looked nervous as she walked towards the seat; she turned around as she walk but felt a little better when Allen said "Good luck" in a low tone. She touched the crystal ball once she sat and the woman again appeared, after checking her a little the woman smiled

-I think……….Rex

Said the woman as the symbol of the rex clan appeared on her coat and she sat down with the Rex clan who where applauding for being the first transferred student in their clan

-next one……..Takeshi Hayate

Called the teacher

Ray and Rox where now wondering where he would end up, Ray think about it a little and maybe he would end up with the scorpions but he was now nicer than the time where he tried to kill Jin and him. Many girls around started whispering about him and some even squeal when he saw them making the heir smile, he sat down and touched the floating crystal which made the woman appear and touched his head

-an interesting one……you take pride for your abilities which are great, but you don't seek power in an unfair way

Said the woman as Takeshi felt a little annoyed by hearing this

-I get my power from myself not from cheating

-you have excellent potential, you are great at everything……your clan will be………Sword!

Answered the woman surprising everyone at the room

-we haven't got something like this since fifty years!!

Said Merlin surprised as Takeshi walked towards the table where he had his new roommates who looked at him surprised

-nice to meet you

Said Takeshi as only words

-rich boy became an elite just arriving here!? That's (censored) up

Said Rox who didn't seemed pleasant for this

As the ceremony continued. Diana, Meilin, Akemi, Lin and Jordon where chosen to the Tauros clan. They where well received by the smallest clan of them all. Baian and general kazuki where chosen to the wolf clan where they sat down without saying nothing but quickly the two befriended with many of their fellow wolfs in a matter of seconds.

For the eagles they received Kanda who scared the ones who tried to congratulate him for joining them with his deadly glances, Kyoushiro was the next one to be picked on the eagles since the spirit said that he was too smart to be in another clan and finally Midnight who was extremely happy that she got to be in the same clan as kanda.

Lavi, Yuji, Cate and Lenalee where instantly chosen in Rex. Lavi was told by the spirit that he fit perfectly on the eagles but his courage and love for his friends made Rex the best of all choices, Yuji's stubbornness and the great care for his friends put him there, Cate since she wanted to be on Rex with no explanation she was put on it, Lenalee the moment the spirit touched her head immediately chosen Rex for her, where she was welcomed by her fellow exorcists and the mages Ryotarou, Kimberly, Ren and Karen. The one who was happier for her to be there was Ren who already had a crush on the Chinese exorcist.

Rox was next as he walked towards the front and sat down, the teacher Idriss noticed he was wearing his usual white polo shirt and blue jeans

-mister you should know that you are supposed to wear the proper uniform on this school

Said the teacher as Rox slowly turned his head back to see the teacher

-you shouldn't need to worry about this

Said Rox in a cold tone

-why is that?

-because………..if you mention that again, I'LL RIP YOU APPART!!

Answered Rox with a extremely scary and furious voice it scared all the students and left Ray and Takeshi with a drop of sweat on their foreheads

-he should have said just nicely that he is able to wear normal clothing because of our privileges like we did

Said Ray on his head

The teacher would normally say "How rude, you are punished for the rest of the year" or something like that, but Rox deadly aurora made it impossible to say so. Merlin just laughed at this

-let's just get this over with

Said Rox annoyed grabbing the crystal

-I see………loneliness in you…..

Said the woman

-I know and I love it

He replied with a big grim

-what a jerk

Said Ren looking at Rox who didn't seemed to care what the spirit was saying

-let him be, he is really a nice person inside

Said Lenalee kindly

-and you have a great fighting spirit………a warrior since birth

-oh really? Can you just say where I'm staying?

Asked Rox annoyed

-a person like you……….Garuda

Answered the spirit

Rox was surprised to see the symbol of the garuda appeared on his polo shirt annoying him even more; he walked to the table where some of the garuda's like Sean gave him a warm welcome and told him how cool he looked scaring all the school. Even if he didn't put attention to it

Ray was next and sat down a little nervous as he touched the crystal and the woman appeared touching his head making him blush a little

-excuse me miss spirit

Said Ray kindly

-what is it?

-can we be a little…..less physical on this? If you touch me for a while my wife might kill me

Said Ray surprising many of the girls, Diana blushed as her companions of her clan who seemed to be interested in Ray were whispering about it

-sorry but that's the procedures but at least I'll keep her name in secret

She said as she started reading his mind

In a matter of seconds he was chosen to Rex, he sat right where lenalee was and waved his hand to the Tauros table where Diana smiled, lenalee seeing this thought that even if they where separated they where going to be okay. But she didn't want that too happen to her.

Some minutes passed and the garudas got Kurosaki who was chosen for his hunger for fighting and getting stronger to defeat the one with the black flames he has been looking for (and didn't know it was actually Jin).

Kaori, Aleena, sho were picked on Rex for some similar reasons as the others leaving Allen as the last of them all, everyone started whispering about his white hair making them think he was an old man, but many of the girls looked at him closely wishing for him to enter their clan

-now finally the last one…Allen Walker

Called the teacher

Allen sat down, touched the crystal as the woman appeared and started to read his mind, she was surprised at what was in his head

-you have suffered a lot in the past…….you killed your own father who cursed you I see………..

Said the woman as the entire school gasped by hearing this

-course it wasn't intentional, but still you follow his teachings and continue your path, but………Rex is the best place I can put you

Said the woman as most of the Rex students specially the girls got up and started applauding as he embarrassed sat beside Lavi

-so the three of you ended up with us

Said Kimberly who seemed happy

-well Yuu doesn't count since he is an antisocial of hell

Said Lavi laughing

-so I guess it's over right?

Said Karen

-you don't seemed to be surprised by what the spirit said about me

Said Allen as the others

-of course we are, but you are a friend now so it doesn't matter remember it wasn't your fault

Said Ryotarou

-wait! There is one more name on the list but……..

Said the teacher who looked around and saw no one

-oh I forgot to mention, a student wasn't able to assist this ceremony because of his recuperation on the hospital, he had a accident when he arrived here but he will recover soon and we will put him on a clan

-really? Poor guy, missing the first ceremony…..

Said Kimberly

-Jin……..

Whispered Lenalee

-I guess for now this is it now we shall start our dinner for the first time this ye…….

The doors violently opened interrupting Merlin, it was a man around his 20's wearing a knight armor bleeding from some holes on his breastplate. They only thing that managed to keeping standing was his big sword

-Merlin!...there is…..Garfine……inside……

Said the knight before he fell to the ground unconscious

Many students panicked seeing this, Merlin by moving his hand closed the door as some of the teacher ran towards the knight and helped him get up. Immediately Merlin made a lock on the door made with his magic

-ok listen up!! A Garfine has penetrated the school so we will not leave here until the problem has been solved by the magical knights so please remain on your seats

Said Merlin making all the students nervous

-how is it possible? There are enough Magical knights to avoid this kind of situations, how could a Garfine entered so easily?

Asked Kimberly nervously

-don't know, it must be a "Lord Type" Garfine

Said Ryotarou

-Lord type? There is more than one type?

Asked Allen

-there are four types of Garfine, first the killer type is the most weak but more aggressive you can identify one of them by seeing a small blue sphere on their chest, then it comes the spirit type that possesses people or objects fashioning a physical form by searching through the host's memory for figures that influence the host, third one are the Lord type creatures like the killer type being first an animal that has lived on the dark forest for a long time turning itself into a humanoid form, but this ones control both the killer and spirit types, and are way smarter than the ones under them, and finally the most powerful royal straight five

Answered Kimberly

-you got that from a book didn't you? Damn you are the brain of our clan

Said Ryotarou

-what's the royal straight five?

Asked Lenalee

-the five most powerful garfines, they have never been defeated and killed many magical knights since the beginning of this school, as I read on a book about it the five each represents the famous card symbols of the Jack, Queen, Ace, Joker and the leader King, they live on the forest and rule the other Garfines, but usually the Lord type is the one that does the most attacks so I doubt a Royal strait are involved

Said Kimberly surprising the exorcists

-you are really smart

Said Allen making the girl blush a little

-well I……..like to study a lot, that's all….

-Royal straight five…….interesting

Said Ray on his head

Some minutes passed. The sounds of fighting and explosions could be heard closer and closer. This was worrying the students and some of the younger ones were extremely scared, the older ones tried to comfort their underclassmen even if they were scared. Everyone now could hear the sound of something hitting the door with great force, everyone got up from their seats and started to back away from the door except the swords and the exorcists who were still seated on their tables

-what should we do?

Asked Allen to Ray

-no choice, I'll fight it off

He answered getting up from his seat

-but they will find you

Said Lavi

-I have the bracelet remember? It's not like there isn't thunder magic right? And I'll just say I'm more focus on that and I can use it without a wand

-alright, let's hope Rox and Takeshi have a good idea to cover this up

Said Lenalee

-why are you so calm!?

Asked Karen surprised as she grabbed lavi and pulled him towards the other students so did the other three to Ray, Allen and Lenalee

Rox got up and walked towards the door where he put on his gauntlet with the bracelet attached to it. Ignoring that some of his clan members told him not to go. The door was opened in an instant, Rox looked at the giant creature that was actually a suit of armor like one he found around the school, but this one was actually moving. It slowly raised its sword and attacked Rox who rolled to his right dodging the attack. He backed away throwing a green energy beam from his hand hitting the armor, Rox was surprised that the armor itself absorb the attack, he charged towards it throwing many punches at the statue but they where just passing through his body like a ghost

-what is this!?

Asked Rox confused

-don't use fist on a garfine!!

Said Ryotarou who pulled out his wand and ran towards Rox who made a jump back dodging a powerful swing from the giant

-then what do you suggest?

Asked Rox annoyed putting himself in fighting position

-hit him with magic! _Acmumic_!!

Shouted Ryotarou as his wand started glowing red

-what is that supposed to do?

Asked Rox with a drop of sweat

-adding power to my spells what do you think? This is taught in dueling classes, _freezendo!!_

Answered Ryoutarou shooting a light blue beam at the armor

Ryotarou was surprised to see the armor absorbing the attack with just like Rox attack, Rox looked at the 16 year old boy who was left with his mouth hanging

-what were you planning to do?

-freeze him……….I guess it did not worked, it seems he absorbs the attack with his body but……

-but what?

-its like he is not here but clearly he is able to do damage, so why? I haven't seen a garfine like that before

-have you fought against them before?

-Five in my whole life………I managed to defeat them thanks to my friends

-and are those friends present?

-eh? Well yeah……

-THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING WATCHING AND GIVE US A (censored) HAND FOR CHRISTS SAKE!?

Asked Rox furiously leaving the boy shocked

-well I………Ren…….Karen…….Kimberly…..Sean……can you please help?

Asked Ryotarou turning his head back to his companions who immediately obeyed so they wouldn't get killed by Rox later

-but because of this we will get punished for fighting a garfine with no permission at all

Said Kimberly pulling our her wand, Sean as he walked touched his right arm creating a purple giant claw weapon, Ren pulled out a silver gun of the shape of a lion and Karen whispered something as a old staff appeared

-well I don't give a (censored) about it just help and shame on the others

Said Rox who had the heart of a lion as the others students were actually afraid of fighting such creature but there was exceptions like the swords and many of the mages didn't actually care about it or simply decided to see the famous Ryotarou team in action

-okay Karen! Make protectors on Rox and Sean, also use the _Agilus_ spell on Ren and give extra boost on Ryotarou spells

Ordered Kimberly

-is she the leader of what?

Asked Rox who dodged the armor's attack

-she is the strategist of the team, she is really good at finding weaknesses too

Answered Ryotarou shooting another spell against the statue but again he absorbed it

-I'm the magical gunner here! Karen is the one who support us!

Said Ren who started shooting small fire bullets at every part of the armor who absorbed the bullets too

-and lastly I am the brute force here!

Said Sean who attacked the enemy with his weapon but it just passes through it like nothing

-well I don't follow the team of rookies like you!

Said Rox who made a big jump surprising the five mages

-he jumped so high!!

Said Karen surprised

The armor looked up and saw Rox falling towards him throwing a kick with a green energy coming out from it. Rox was surprised when his entire body passes through the armor like nothing, he turned around quickly dodging the attack of the armor, this was really weird, even takeshi was taking his time to analyze how could something like a suit of armor that is moving by itself can make damage but anything just passes through his body.

-this is too much master Merlin we have to do something, we can't let kids fight against this

Said one of the teachers

-no worries, just watch…….since I already found the weakness, if they find it they will get 50 points at the beginning of the year and if it gets dangerous I'll handle it myself

Said Merlin with a smile on his face

-this is annoying!! How the hell can that thing be a ghost and attack!?

Asked Rox annoyed

-just keep attacking! _Magi Sword!!_

Shouted Ren charging towards the armor with his gun that now had a red energy around it with the shape of a sword

-_MAGI SWORD_!!

Shouted Ryotarou as a green energy of the shape of a sword was surrounded on the wand

Rox, Ryotarou and Ren attacked at the same time only for another useless try, the armor swings his sword hitting the three sending them flying to different directions. All the students were surprised how Rox hit the wall on top of the teachers with his feet and pushed himself towards the armor so fast he pass through it and got outside the room annoying him even more

-DAMN IT WHAT IS YOUR (censored) WEAKPOINT!?

Asked Rox furiously

-no use……..I can't find a weakness

Said Kimberly nervously as the armor was walking towards her

-Kimberly run!!

Shouted Ren who was lying right beside the armor but couldn't get up

-move away Kim!!

Shouted Karen as Kimberly was walking back but she tripped and fell to the ground, she immediately started to move back quickly

Merlin got up from his seat ready to cast a spell when he saw the armor ready to strike one of his students. But he stopped when the armor stopped and slowly turned around. Everyone confused by this were now starting to hear the sound of an engine getting closer, Rox, Ray and Takeshi recognize that was the sound of a bike. And there was only one person here not present who is aware of their existence and be able to use it

-seems like you got backup now Rox

Said Ray as lenalee was confused by this

The armor looked at the door as the bike stopped just outside, it was a red racing type bike colored red with black and a blue light coming out under it. The person was wearing a black helmet which was impossible for people to see the facebut Rox knew who it was by simply looking at the short grey jacket, black t-shirt with a white spade, blue jeans with two belts around both legs and black shoes. The armor moved towards him who pulled out a black wand and threw a blue light at the floor, the statue seemed to have flinch for an instant as the person jumped off the bike making a jump incredibly high as he threw a kick on the armor sending it back, leaving everyone surprise

-he hit him!!

Said Ryoutarou surprised

-how!? Our spells were being absorbed, how come a simple kick did that?!

Asked Karen who was even more surprised that Ryotarou

-Ara? Judging by your surprised expressions means you didn't knew how to damage it

Said he man with the helmet

-what are you doing idiot take that helmet off

Said Rox annoyed

-no time for that, I'll handle them Rox

Said the man walking towards the armor

-"them"? What are you talking about its only one

Said Rox as the man turned around confused

-what are you talking about? You sure need to learn how to count

-WHAT WAS THAT STUPID JIN!?

-oh nothing but so you can see I'll count them blind boy

Said Jin annoyed as he pointed his wand at the armor

-that's one over there and……….

Everyone looked how a bright light was coming out the wand and threw a beam at the floor were the shadow of the armor was, everyone saw a black humanoid creature that was the shadow being hit by the energy beam. Jin immediately ran towards the armor throwing rapid punches on its breastplate making the statue back away finally throwing a spinning kick on the head taking him down

-as you see, that spirit type Garfine fused with a killer type who is this suit of armor with no mind on its own and the shadow was using its ability to absorb all the attacks, but if that shadow is damaged the armor can be hit simple isn't it?

Asked Jin

-AND HOW DID YOU KNOW!? YOU JUST ARRIVED AND FOUND THE WEAKNESS!?

Asked Rox as Jin smiled behind the helmet

-I saw the shadow move in an odd way so I guess that was it, stupid trying to make the perfect defense

-**damn you!! Now I won't be able to destroy Merlin you bastard!!**

Shouted the shadow coming out of the floor

-and what are you going to do? You need the armor to hit me, you are just the now useless defense_--"I didn't knew he could talk"_

-**SHUT UP!!**

Shouted the garfine extending his arm towards Jin

Lenalee and the rest were left shocked as they watch him fall to the ground and the helmet fell beside him, the shadow was laughing seeing this, lenalee wanted to run to Jin but ray stopped her

-it's alright

Said Ray with a smile on his face

-but….he might have the helmet to cover his burned face…….I have to…….

Lenalee was interrupted when he head Jin laugh, the garfine was confused by this. He slowly got up as the students were surprised by his "long and weird spiky hair", some part of the hair covered his face as he fixed it revealing his entire face, lenalee and the rest of her companions were surprised by seeing his face completely fine like nothing happened to it, but they noticed something really different in him

-I didn't even felt that

Said Jin with a smile of confidence on his face

-**YOU!? You are the one who killed Krade!!**

-krade? You mean that dragon garfine……..was he a Lord type?

Asked Jin annoying the Garfine

-**JUST DIE YOU SCUM!!**

-ROX!!

Called Jin as he started mimicking the wolf's constellation star points

-alright I'll take the shadow and you the stupid armor!!

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!

-ENERGY DRACO!!_--there is only a little bit of fire of the candles so I cant use a element attack how annoying"_

The two attacks hit both the shadow and the suit of armor garfine receiving the full blow blowing up in the instant, Jin and Rox looked proud of what they did as they laughed

-we rule!

Said Jin exited

-sure we do

Said Roy who smiled as he looked at his diamond

-ok it seems the problem has been solved; thanks to you spirit power users!!

Said Merlin exited

Everyone was surprised, especially the heirs, they looked at the headmaster who was laughing leaving them and the rest of the teachers shocked

-he said it…….

Said Rox almost speechless

-after trying to hide ourselves…………

Said Jin who had his mouth hanging

Many students started whispering surprised staring at the heirs, the exorcists looked at Merlin who was still laughing, they were discovered thanks to the same person who let them come here

-so much for the cover mission………

Said Rox who still couldn't believe it

-the old man screwed it!!

Shouted Jin furiously

-I just said it for fun

Said Merlin who rubbed his beard

-FOR FUN!?

Asked Rox furiously

-because………no one will remember this

Answered Merlin confusing the two and everyone else present

-wait what do you mean!?

Asked Jin confused

-you've shown a lot unfortunately so I have not choice, I'll return time so no one will remember! But don't worry dead people can't come back to life like the garfine so he won't attack again _TEMPO REGRESO!!_

Shouted Merlin as a bright light covered them

* * *

--Minutes before--

-now finally the last one…Allen Walker

Called the teacher

Allen sat down, touched the crystal as the woman appeared and started to read his mind, she was surprised at what was in his head

-you have suffered a lot in the past…….you killed your own father who cursed you I see………..

Said the woman as the entire school gasped by hearing this

-but of course it wasn't intentional, but still you follow his teachings and continue your path, but………Rex is the best place I can put you

Said the woman as most of the Rex students specially the girls got up and started applauding as he embarrassed sat beside Lavi

-so the three of you ended up with us

Said Kimberly who seemed happy

-well Yuu doesn't count since he is an antisocial of hell

Said Lavi laughing

-hey isn't this kinda familiar?

Asked Lenalee

-now that you mention it yeah……..but I can't remember

Said Aleena scratching her hair leaving Allen surprised

-wait!! A magical knight appeared injured at the door and a Garfine attacked right!?

Asked Allen leaving the rest confused

-what are you talking about?

Asked Karen with a drop of sweat on her forehead

-well I……just look someone is going to come out from the door in some seconds

-wait! There is one more name on the list but……..

Said the teacher who looked around and saw no one

-oh I forgot to mention, that student wasn't able to assist this ceremony because of his recuperation on the hospital, he had a accident when he arrived here but he will recover soon and we will put him on a clan

-really? Poor guy, missing the first ceremony…..

Said Kimberly thinking of who it was

-Jin……..

Whispered Lenalee

-Merlin will be interrupted how much you bet

Said Allen to the rest who looked at him a little weird even if lenalee had the same feeling

-I guess for now this is it now we shall start our dinner for the first time this ye…….

Merlin was interrupted when someone opened, Allen now remembered a little, it was the same knight who this time had only bruises on his face and was breathing heavily

-this boy…..is crazy…..

Said the knight before falling to the ground unconscious surprising the students

-oh shut up! you were the one attacking a kid barely getting out of the hospital who wanted to get to the ceremony but no, you needed to ask me stupid questions and then attack me you (censored)

Said Jin annoyed entering the room

Everyone stared at the heir who was wearing the uniform of the school, but he had bandages on his entire head it made him look more like a mummy. He walked towards the front where Merlin just smiled

-you are better now?

-yeah, doctor said I could leave bed but only to remove this bandages in one or two days

Said Jin with a kind tone

-hey Allen you guessed right

Said Kimberly surprised

-was it just my imagination about the garfine?

Asked Allen on his head

Jin sat down in the seat, grabbing the crystal ball. He was explained by Merlin himself about the school regulations, clans, the sorting and all he needed to know so he wasn't worried. Only hoped he ended up in the same clan as lenalee.

The spirit touched his head and was surprised on what she found

-I see……..you someone who has lived in tragedy most of your life right?

Asked the spirit making Jin feel a little unconformable

-I guess, getting my face burned is one of them right?

-what about getting your arm cu….…….

-ok! ok! This people don't have to know I get it

-you also look for more power, scorpion should be a good place but…… you are also cursed right?... way worse than the last boy I read his mind……

Said the woman as Jin heard more whispers maybe they were thinking wrong of him

-you have been surrounded by dead many times, and even escaped from it…..

-that is something to be proud of don't you think? About escaping dead

Said Jin remembering the time when he was almost killed by ticky mick and sent to the world that is between the living and the dead and managed to get out from that place

-you also have the virtue of a great fighter, you train a lot and that could be your ticket to the garuda but…….the power you seek, that power it's not for only yourself right? You wish to protect others even if many have hurt you on your entire life, true courage and pure selflessness there………….I decide…….

-say Rex already!!

Shouted Jin annoyed

-the best place…….Wolf…..

-eh!? Stop joking around like that!!

-I'm serious

-YOUR NOT!!

-can't take a simple joke?

-tch! Ok whatever where I'm I staying at?

-Rex

Answered the spirit

Jin felt relieved as he walked to the table beside lenalee as all the exorcists there were happy for him to be in the clan. Merlin announced the beginning of the feast, Jin noticed Merlin by moving his hand many food appeared on the tables surprising everyone

-well no one got on scorpion

Said Jin with a smile on his face but it couldn't be seen because of the bandages

-you think so?...wait!! How did you know!?

Asked Allen surprised

-I with this

Answered Jin pulling out a small silver jewel with the shape of a monkey

-what is that?

Asked Ren

-it's called the "viewer monkey" its something that you hold it on your forehead and you can just mention the name of someone you know and you will be able to see what they are doing and even talk to them

-I head there are only few left because many people used them for planning murders and stuff

Said Kimberly

-where you get that?

Asked Lenalee

-One of the get well presents Merlin gave me today

Answered Jin

Allen wasn't paying much attention anymore; he was eating so fast it left everyone on the table shocked how much the 16 year old boy was eating

-hold it friend you want to die?

Asked Ryoutarou

-wo morry

-how the hell can you eat like that?

Asked Ren surprised

-i bont wonm

-what?

Allen immediately swallowed what he had on his mouth

-I don't know I just do

-liar

Said Lavi and Jin at the same time

-you're not going to eat Jin-san?

Asked Karen

-…………….cant

-why?

Karen regretted asking when she saw the bandages didn't have a hole for him to eat, noticing this Jin wanted to kill himself, he hasn't eaten since he was spit out on the dark forest and got those burns

-your okay?

Asked Lenalee

-no…..these past days haven't been so good………

Said Jin laying his head on the table with tears on his eyes

-poor Jin-chan

Said Lenalee petting him with a smile on her face making Ren feel a little jealous (he doesn't know their relationship)

* * *

--Three days ago--

Jin and Ray where on a small bar on a town close to Paris, where they where drinking some cheap wine. They had recovered from last encounter thanks to a spirit power user who focus on healing on a clinic close from there, Jin had an emotionless look as he took a sip of his drink. Ray kind of understand why since he told him that Akira a exorcist was now the Kirayu number 13

-hey Jin…..

-what?...

-are you okay?

-yeah, I'm alright…..

-………….

-what about that guy "Akira"?

-It cant be helped…..the Kirayu offer a lot when its about power……maybe it was his destiny to turn into one of them…….and one of us will kill him one day……..

-wasn't he your friend?

-comrade...

-it's almost the same

-then I'll try to help him….

-and not only that, what about Takeshi?

-oh him?...a heir joining with the Kirayu is despicable

-talking about me on my back?

Asked a voice behind them

It was Takeshi, he smiled as he sat down beside Ray and asked the bartender for the fanciest wine he had. Jin looked at this a little annoyed especially when Takeshi pulled out a frikking gold coin to pay

-so what?

Asked Jin annoyed

-is that the way to talk to a fellow heir? Stupid weak puppy

Asked Takeshi annoying him even more

-better being a stupid puppy than a traitor

-I'm wrong…..

-what do you mean?

-your no puppy that's too cute for you…….a monkey fits you better

Answered Takeshi making a vein pop out from Jin's forehead

-this is your final drink………take your time enjoying it

Said Takeshi as the two looked at him with a serious expression

-last drink?

-I'm elated, once I take down the most powerful heirs; the famous Jin Mirouko and Ray Akashi the love for my power will increase……

-what makes you so sure of yourself?

Asked Ray

-I don't need any reasons to be sure of myself, right now I'm the strongest among the three of us, and there is nothing greater than that…

-that's the only reason you fight?

Asked Jin who was really getting angry now

-being the president of a weapons industry inherited by my father and having a lot of money didn't fill my heart but I am different……this power overflowing in my body gives me great joy

-if that's what you want……I'll take you out right now so don't worry about me, I don't have to enjoy my drink since it will be one of many I'll have through the rest of my life

Said Jin who quickly finished his drink and got up from his seat and walked outside

-so you're the first eh? Let's see what you can do now with no one interrupting

Said Takeshi getting up from his seat

-good luck….Takeshi

Said Ray as the traitor heir simply smiled

-its no use, I won't spare you even if you want to join me

-I never said anything like that……..I'm just wishing you luck so Jin wont break you a bone or two

Answered Ray leaving Takeshi a little surprised by this comment

-we will see……

He said revealing his belt as the two revolving pistons started spinning

-just a warning, Jin doesn't loose twice against someone……

Said Ray as Takeshi left

Takeshi came out from the bar already wearing his seed armor holding the helmet on his hands, Jin was waiting on the middle of the street. The civilians looked at Takeshi as he put on the helmet then the faceplate; he was being surrounded by strange blue electric waves making the people run away in fear

-COME!! JIN!!

-WHITE WOLF!!

Shouted Jin as the white wolf armor appeared on top of him and separated implanting itself on his body

-I'm 3 times more powerful than you right now!! Call forth Neos!! That's the only power standing in my way to be the most power heir!!

Said Takeshi who made a big jump falling close to Jin

-what is Kaizen Sekai planning now?

-so you want to know? But first try and punch me once

-then one punch will be enough, but……

-but what?

-that one hit will take you down, I promise you that

-I can take down a silver rank idiot like you in one blow…………get ready

The two stared at each other for some moments, Jin was surrounded by a blue aurora as the ground started to shake, and Takeshi simply stayed on the same spot waiting for Jin's move

-OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin throwing a comet so big it surprised Takeshi a little

In the instant when Takeshi was about to receive the full blow he made a gigantic jump dodging the attack, as he fell to the ground he threw a kick which hit Jin on the chest sending him way back. Jin managed to break as Takeshi dashed towards him with a red and blue energy both his hand

-DISSAPEAR YOU WORM!!

Shouted Takeshi fusing the energy shooting thousands of purple arrows

-MOERO!! (Japanese for burn)

Shouted Jin releasing a powerful wave from his body

The arrows were reflected towards the sky. But for Jin's surprised Takeshi was already there using the opportunity kicking Jin on the face sending him towards the sky. Before he could recover Takeshi was already on top of him throwing a dark blue energy beam at Jin's chest sending him towards the ground. Takeshi fell on his feet waiting for Jin to get up

-so you are acting cold right now right? So this is the power of your diamond….it feels cold

Said Jin touching his stomach which had a little bit of ice on it

-SHUT UP AND FIGHT!! TAKE THIS LIGHTNING BOLTS!!

Shouted Takeshi who threw a golden energy beam

Jin let himself fall to the ground barely dodging the attack which crashed on a building. Jin was shocked when he saw lights coming out from it, the explosion tear it to pieces as electric waves surrounded the giant explosion taking with it the houses and buildings close to it

-turns his feelings on each attack in an element…..if used well it's an unstoppable force

Said Jin nervously

-your right Mirouko, many human beings they can't control their emotions well, leaving them in depressions, uncertainty and many stupid emotions, unlike me I have learned to control them for the sake of my great power

-I don't care, I will still win……….

-alright then show me

As Jin got up Takeshi dashed towards him, Jin covered himself with both arms as Takeshi tackled him sending him flying way back. Jin manage to fall on top of a hotel building, Takeshi was already beside him kicking him on the stomach. Jin grabbed where Takeshi hit him with both arms as he dodged Takeshi's punches and kicks, Jin didn't hesitate as he threw a meteor which Takeshi kicked away, he noticed Jin was dashing towards him as he made many circles around the V3 hopper

-that wont work…….FIRE WALL!!

Shouted Takeshi furiously as fire surrounded the entire hotel

Jin immediately jumped away from the building as it was covered in a giant wall of flames. Jin had never fought such a powerful opponent who could us multiple elements in such a way. Rox was different who only was able to use dragon attacks that go straight on. Takeshi came out from the wall of flames as he charged towards Jin

-PHOENIX'S FLAMING FIST!!

Shouted Takeshi who threw a powerful fire beam from his right hand which turned into a giant phoenix

The attack was so fast Jin could only cover himself, receiving the full blow as his armor was completely destroyed. Takeshi looked how the body of his opponent had banished on the flames; he removed his faceplate then his helmet

-he got turned into ashes……..a silver rank armor couldn't stand such attack

Said Takeshi who had a smile on his face

As he walked away to look for the heir of the Akashi, he noticed the fire behind him extinguished, he turned around and saw Jin wearing his Neos armor but he was exhausted, the wounds made by the last attack were too great and he could barely stand

-it isn't over…….it just…..began

Said Jin trying to maintain his fighting position

-enough!!

Said Ray wearing his Neos armor as he walked beside Jin

-why you interfere?

Asked Takeshi annoyed as the floor of the surrounding area was freezing

-you will have to fight me now…….Jin rest a little please

-it's not over yet Ray!

-just let me fight him a little

Said Ray kindly

Ray quickly charged towards Takeshi who put on his helmet and faceplate. From his finger a small breeze of ice head towards Ray who was surprised that when it touched it he was unable to move

-what!?

-Ice blast…..execution….

Whispered Takaeshi in a cold tone throwing a large blue blast with both hands sending a completely frozen Ray flying as he crashed on the ground breaking the ice

Ray was breathing heavily, he had noticed something on the last attack similar to the ones he saw during Jin's fight as he was getting up slowly he dodged Takeshi's kick, Ray was surprised how fast his opponent was. Takeshi made an immense jump

-you can't win!! TAKE THIS FLAMING EAGLE STRIKE!!

Shouted Takeshi as he turned into a flaming meteor heading towards him fast

Ray threw many light energy beams at his opponent, but the blast was heading so fast the beams were repelled. Ray noticed again something on the attack as he looked at Jin with a big smile, leaving Jin confused

-you've seen it have you?

Asked Ray as his hand was surrounded by electricity

-what?

-the weak point of his attacks……it's too late for me to beat him…..the last attack he gave me was too much…..at least, I'll be defeated knowing you will win……..

Said Ray leaving Jin surprised

-wait!! Don't tell me!!

-you analyzed it right? There is no way we could beat him If we didn't knew of his weakness…..he is way too strong…..I'll leave the rest up to you

-WAIT RAY!!

Takeshi was surprised to see Ray making a gigantic jump towards him. But he didn't care; Jin could just watch and saw what Ray was referring too. He noticed it on all his attacks and felt like an idiot not noticing it himself so ray didn't have to do that

-ZEUS!! THUNDERBOLT!!

Shouted Ray throwing a powerful blue electric energy sphere

Both attacks clashed, in some instants Takeshi's kick easily destroyed Ray's attack kicking ray on the breastplate destroying it completely as he quickly crashed on the floor loosing his headpiece. Takeshi fell on his feet with a smile on his face

-I've defeated Ray Akashi………Now!! Let's finish it Jin!!

Said Takeshi exited as Jin's head looked at his hand turning it into a fist

-you lost…….

Said Jin confusing Takeshi

-what?

-you were lucky you defeated Ray……..now you will pay for what you did…

-oh really!? Aren't you just bluffing?

Asked Takeshi as Jin looked at him with a serious expression

-just look!! I've found your weakness and you asked me to show it to you! FINE!!

Answered Jin furiously charging towards Takeshi

-found my weakness?...idiot, I have none!! TAKE THIS ICE BLAST EXCECUTION!!

-OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!

Takeshi's ice attack banished a second before executing it; he couldn't believe what had happened. He felt pain, he looked at where his heart supposed to be and saw Jin's comet. He didn't know when it landed there, before he said something the force of the attack sending him flying as he crashed on the floor losing his helmet. Breathing heavily he tried to get up but it was impossible. The pain was too much for him

-ho.,ho..….how?...

Asked Takeshi who spit out blood

-you are more powerful, smarter, faster and have the most destructive attacks but……I saw through your moves, they all leave your heart expose each and everyone one of them. You have so much pride you didn't even noticed that………I can throw around 800 punches per second……fast enough for you not to notice

-no!! I cant loose!!

Shouted Takeshi furiously

-Ray sacrificed himself so you wouldn't notice anything!! You bastard thinking defeating us would bring joy to your power!! Now look at you!! Someone weaker than you in every way defeated you

-No……..it's just……..impossible…..

-nothing is impossible

Said Jin who was already helping Ray stand

-hey…….you won?

Asked Ray smiling weakly

-of course……thanks to you man….

Answered Jin as they started walking away leaving Takeshi on the floor defeated

* * *

**KAMI NO SENSHI SPECIAL CHAPTER part 2**

On a small island close to Great Britain lied a castle where on a gigantic room there was a giant table. Jin wearing a fancy black tuxedo was seated on one of the edges looking at the young man around his age on the other with long black with white hair tied up in a ponytail, his eyes were a little creepy since they had a white color and the pupils were silver, wearing a white t-shirt, black pants and a white gauntlet with the edge colored light blue, the diamond attached to it was colored white

-so that's what happened…….

Said the young man who didn't seemed surprised by the story of Ace and the beasts he released

-like I said, we need more heirs for this battle….will you join? Sieg heir of the famous Sieg clan?

Asked Jin

-this is troublesome

Said Sieg drinking from a glass of wine

-please Sieg you're clan was the one who sealed the Ryuga clan beasts it's your responsibility

Said a girl around 17 with black hair that reached a little bit after the chin, green big eyes wearing a pink kimono and a rose on her hair

-Rita Sakura, even if your ancestors from the sakura clan have good ties with us I believe I will need your assistance to create a weapon for me if I'm to enter this battle

-this guy talks like if he was a prince or something

Said Jin annoyed on his head

-but Ace will surely find the temple of the eight swords, and if I remember well your clan was the one who made the Sakura clan make such a powerful armor for yourselves

Said a 18 year old man with long blond hair that reached his elbows and green eyes wearing a blue shirt and pants with fur on the boots

-but that was my ancestors fault…..not mine Kai heir of the clan Freeze

-but that armor was only used once and it destroyed an entire city in one attack, you must know he is a threat, we already gathered 7 heirs

Said Jin surprising the heir of the Sieg

-a good number I'm surprised and which ones are they?

Asked Sieg

-the heirs from the Akashi, De point du lac, Draco, Kage and of course Freeze, Sakura and Mirouko

-the Hayate heir has been missing and the Kurami other one doesn't want to be found…..alright I'll join you

-really!?

Asked the three heirs surprised

-of course……but…..

-but what?

Asked Kai

-I must have a weapon made by the beautiful Rita, allowing me to be the team leader of this battle, and you all must call me by "Sieg the prince of Advent"

-huh!?

-what? Don't like it Kai?

-since when you became a prince?

Asked Jin on his head

-if you can do that for me I'll be your eternal ally of the rest of you and fight alongside you when you need my assistance, remember………even if people tell me I'm a spoiled brat, I'm really strong and always keep my promises

-oh well……..I could make a weapon that is able to be used with your diamond of the kings……….

Said Rita

-ok it's a deal prince of Advent

Said Jin who wanted to laugh just by saying that

--Minutes later--

The three heirs were leaving the castle, Jin looked back at the place were he could feel the presence of Sieg, he knew he was strong. He could trust him since the Sieg family has always been a really powerful clan and loyal to its allies, Kai looked a little annoyed by this

-what the hell was that!?

-it couldn't be helped Kai, Rox, Andy and Erith are still recuperating and only four heirs wont be enough to fight Ace……

Said Jin

-that Ace…….wants revenge on the 10 heirs right?

Asked Rita

-yeah, we cant do nothing about it, the Ryuga clan was one of the allies of the kirayu, they possessed powerful spirit power users that killed many of our own on the holly wars and since the Ryuga clan were loosing against the Akashi and Sieg clans they decided to use their secret "Beastification", a power that the Ryuga clan developed to turned themselves into monsters and gain an extra boost but only could be used once and they would remain in that form for their rest of their lives and only experienced spirit power users could use it

-so those five beats……..

-correct Rita they are members of the Ryuga clan who used the Beastification and they are the most powerful of them all

-wow……so Ace isn't the only thing we should worry about

Said Rita a who felt a little nervous

-that's why we need eight heirs, I've read about the battles against the Ryuga clan on a scroll in my family's household were it said that the leader of the Ryuga was so powerful five heirs together were needed to defeat him and those were the Sieg, Mirouko, Akashi, Sakura and Freeze so if your ancestor managed to help on his defeat you can do it too

Said Jin with a smile on his face as he pet the girl making her blush

-how many girls have liked you because of your kindness Jin?

Asked Kai

-many

Answered Jin leaving the heir with a drop of sweat on his forehead

-how many?

-many my friend…..many

-…………………..

-so Rita are you making that weapon Sieg requested?

Asked Jin looking at the girl who barely remembered

-oh well…………I got some ideas, since before he left he told me about his power and I already though of something

-really? Then can you make me something too?

-I was already making something you'll love but you will have to wait for it for a while since it's barely at the first stages

-oh ok I'll wait

-so now what?

Asked Kai

-First we go back to AKCM branch on England, check on the location of the island where the temple of the eight swords lies in, wait until the three recover and finally make a strategy while you make the weapon for the prince boy

Said Jin who was counting the objectives with his fingers

-ok once we arrive to the base I'll start developing that weapon

Said Rita who seemed exited

-making weapons and gauntlets for spirit power users……you sure love it

Said Jin making the girl blush

-I like to do it……knowing it will save people

-and that's what you have been doing

Replied Kai making the girl smile

-and what about you Kai?

Asked Jin as Kai simply smiled

-I'll chill

-lazy bastard

-so?

-while you are being lazy I'll go and train somewhere……..and we will meet on the island in four days

-how can you be so sure they will wait that long? What if they already found the island?

Asked Rita

-well simple……..the whole reason why they are doing this is to kill us they will wait……or maybe we get lucky and they haven't found it yet

* * *

**NOTES**

**Even if the Kaizen Sekai war arc part was short the chapter was originally named because of the event that occurred in it**

**I wanted to give a little scare when Merlin revealed the heirs secret since they really showed a lot for the first day so i said, Merlin is a powerful wizard then why not doing something like that reversing time**

**I know its going slow right now but I have been busy doing stuff sorry**

**I often noticed something…..as I read some fanfics I've always the OC's have normal personalities but now I see mine and I noticed something funny specially the heirs……they are all weirdos but the weirdest one are Takeshi and Sieg maybe i'm just weird in away to create such wierd characters **

**Don't think this mage society arc will be like those Harry potter crossovers (which gave me the idea of the school) but you will see I will make it way more different you wont even see it coming (I loved doing things people on fics people say "I never expected that" XD)**

**Hoped you like the chapter please review and tell me if its okay or sucks XD**


	30. Overlord the earl’s ultimate weapon

Chapter thirty Overlords the earl's ultimate weapon

The sun was barely rising, on one of the rooms of the rex, the six year students were still sleeping except Jin since Allen woke him up because of his snoring. He knew in a little bit more time his first day at school was going to start; of course he didn't like the idea of hanging around with mages that much.

He walked to the big bathroom of the room were he looked at himself at one of the mirrors, he still had those bandages and noticed they were slipping by themselves slowly, he could see blurry as he touched his face, there wasn't any trace of the burn or even a mark

-wow these guys know how to fix this like the spirit power medics

Said Jin on his head

He noticed something funny, his face felt different, it was softer, and he washed his face a until he managed to see better leaving him shocked when he saw how his face looked clearly

-what……what…..…….THE HELL IS THIS!?

* * *

--Two hours later--

On the diner everyone was barely eating breakfast, Cate and Yuji were seated together as they talked to some of their own clan members, in a while the place was full as they had around twenty minutes left before the bell rang and the exorcists cover mission would really start, most of them were a little nervous but the three heirs Ray, Takeshi and Rox didn't care much since they could do almost everything like manipulating stuff with their spirit power since that was the mages "mana" but they just hoped this "sophisticated" art of magic wouldn't have some tricks they would need to learn

--Rex table--

-so finally we are starting this

Said Kaori

-let's hope we can find the key soon, we still need to fight the earl

Said Aleena drinking some juice

-and we the kirayu, but the earl comes first

Said Ray in a serious tone

-are the rest of the kirayu that powerful?

Asked Rosette

-………...one of the most powerful needed three heirs and four lives of our comrades to be defeated so……you know the answer now

Answered Ray leaving everyone there a little unease

-if they wanted to they would start attacking the world but not until they revive their father……..they plan to weaken us and our allies as they create their army

-that's……..really bad

Said Cate a little nervous

-hi guys

Said Ryotarou arriving with Ren and Kimberly

-hi

Said everyone at the same time

-where is Karen?

Asked Yuji

-she is doing something don't worry

Answered Kimberly seating beside Allen annoying Rosette and Kaori and made Lenalee giggle

* * *

--Garuda Table--

-so how old are you Rox?

Asked Sean who was on the other side of the table looking at Rox who was eating ramen

-18……

-cool you can enter the Garuda's senior dueling team

-dueling?

-the dueling arena is always open for free fights between wizards but the teams here fight against the other clans obtaining points so at the end of the year the clan with more points wins that years clan war, you can also do other achievements to get points or removed

-we started with 25 points……

Said Rox looking at the seven big sand clocks which had on the bottom a number which was the points they had

-strange isn't it?

-Rex has 50 and the rest only 10 (they got them because Jin found the weakness of the garfine and Rox helped on defeating it they got half the points but of course they don't remember)

* * *

As many people entered the diner, one of them was Jin who was wearing his bandages as he walked towards his table were he sat beside lenalee on his right and Allen on the left, the four students Ryoutarou, Karen, Ren and Kimberly looked at him with a weird face

-what?

Asked Jin a little nervous

-was it you?

Asked Ren

-was it me what?

He asked again a more nervous

-the one who shouted on the morning

-………………..why you ask?

-because, your bandages look a little more loosed

Said Karen as Jin looked surprised at this

-did you already take them off?

Asked Ren

-no! I can't yet

-liar

Said Allen

-oh shut up you white hair idiot

-Jin! Language

Said Lenalee annoying the heir as he looked to the food just in front of him

There was a huge silence, Jin hasn't eaten in two days and he is really hungry. The others just stared at him waiting for him to remove his bandages. He looked at everyone with a cold stare

-what?

-did you saw something you didn't like? A scar or something?

Asked Lenalee who was a little worried about him

-no……..I don't have any I'm fine….

-then what is it?

Asked Lavi

-sorry but…….I can't tell you

-it's not like your going to stay wearing that forever, so just take them off

Said Kimberly in a kind tone

-you must think you're ugly

Said Ren who try to hold the laugh annoying Kimberly

-that's not nice Ren

Said Kimberly in a tone that shounded like she didn't like what Ren said at all

-I'm way better looking than you trust me

Said Jin leaving Ren a little angry for being insulted by someone who is hiding his face

-Hello!!

Shouted someone behind Jin surprising him a little

The girl was around 18 with long light brown hair that reached the shoulders, brown eyes wearing a pink version of the uniform and had the emblem of a butterfly, Jin noticed how happy and thought how cute she was

-hello….

Said Jin who wasn't used to this kind of thing

-so your one of the transferred ones right?

-yeah…….your Japanese descendant……weird to see many Japanese students

-have a problem?

-not really I'm one…..

-Good!!

Said the girl exited

-you seemed happier today sempai Houka

Said Kimberly

-of course! This place now has new and good looking guys since the new transferred students arrived like the gentlemen Takeshi Hayate, the cool Rox Draco and the cute Ray Akashi and some others, i wish i could go out iwth all of them but thats bad

Said Houka making Ray blush

-I see…….

Said Jin who tried to avoid that type of conversation

-and what about you? Kim Mirouka I'm Houka Asakura nice to meet you

-it's Jin Mirouko………

Replied Jin annoyed

-oh come on, you must be jealous because I'm praising your friends and not you

-how come you know I'm their friends?

-Houka knows everything about the good looking guys and their friends even if she has just met them a day ago

Said Kimberly

-I see……..

-and what about those bandages Jin?

-nothing……..

-oh come on, I heard what happened before I came no need to hide your face

-sorry but I have my reasons

-come on take them off

-no

-are you……….ugly?

Jin flinched hearing this, he looked at his supposedly sempai (he is a year older but he is pretending to be a 17 year old student) with a cold stare before he turned back as he wished he could remove the bandages to eat

-then I'll do it

Said Houka grabbing the bandages on his face

-hey wait!! Stop!!

-come on don't be shy

Said Houka as she touched Jin's shoulder with her wand making him unable to move

-oh (censored) I can't get out of this thing using my strength here or else they might suspect!

Said Jin nervously as he tried to escape the spell that hyperactive girl put on him

Houka was already taking off the bandages; she stopped when she saw on her side close to the entrance a girl with long blue hair that covered most of her face carrying many books as she walked carefully to the Rex table. Houka's eyes widened when she saw the girl tripping as she started falling to the ground, Jin seeing this immediately got free from the spell as he ran so fast Houka didn't even noticed until he was already there catching the girl

-so quick……

Said Houka surprised as she was holding the bandages

Houka and the rest of the students on the dinner looked surprised at Jin's black spiky hair especially the four friends with the exorcists, the girl was surprised seeing Jin's face who seemed worried. Her face was so red she wanted to faint

-you're okay?

Asked Jin kindly to the girl who seemed a really nervous

-yyyyeah…….

-good

Said Jin who slowly let go of her and grabbed some of her books on the floor

-weird spiky hair

Said Ryotarou surprised by this

-your name?

Asked Jin kindly to the girl

-hon……..oka…..

-ok Honoka be careful next time

-ahh…..sure….

She said before going to seat with some friends

There was silence for a while after Jin returned to his seat, many of the girls started whispering about him, he looked very embarrassed as Kimberly, Karen who just arrived, Houka and the rest of the female exorcists on the table looked at him surprised. It wasn't because he had a scar or anything he was completely fine. Houka moved Allen away as he was eating like a pig and looked at the nervous Jin eating some scramble eggs

-wow……….

Said Aleena staring at Jin still surprised with her face a little red

-doing that should become a crime

Said Houka confusing Jin

-why is that?

Asked Jin looking at her making her blush

-FOR HIDDING SUCH A CUTE FACE!!

Answered Houka exited

Lenalee was extremely surprised; Jin had his skin color more white, his eyes were now brighter and a little bigger than before making him look 5 years younger. All the female students from Rex were now surrounding him as he looked even more embarrassed while they asked him many personal questions

-how old are you?!

-17

-you look younger and cute!!

-thanks…….

-your hobbies?!

-training on my magic (spirit power) and ride my bike

-what is a bike?

-a machine invented by a friend of mine

-your favorite food?!

-pizza and sushi

-I'll cook you that tomorrow on cooking class!!

-thanks…….but listen I…..

-will you go out with me?!

-No!! go out with me instead!!

-well I…….

-your voice is also cute!!

-I………….I…….._--"lenalee help me deal with this girls!!"_

-I wonder what happened

Said Cate

-his mature face is gone….well the little bit he had

Said Kaori looking at the scene

-no that can't be right!!

Said Jin who looked even more embarrassed making all the female students blush or even fall unconcious with a nose bleed since they loved how cute he looked when he was embarrassed

-sorry Jin but its true

Said Cate scratching her head nervously

-no!! I can't be!! RIGHT CATE!? I STILL LOOK OLD RIGHT!?

Asked Jin with tears on his eyes as he immediately grabbed her hands

Cate face was completely red when she saw his crying face that looked more like doggy face. She fainted leaving Jin shocked and Yuji so furious he wanted to kill the new "cute heir"

-its true……….damn…..

-you should be grateful

Said Mizu who was behind him as he quickly turned around

-why is that?

-the plants I brought you were a real help but you got a treatment to revive all of your skin cells making it back as good as new

-but the thing is I look more new than expected

-its because that's how you suppose to look

-eh?

-I get it!

Said Ray surprised

-you do?

Asked Jin confused

-yeah, because of all the scars you've gotten through all your life which are many, that treatment got rid of them making your face younger…….don't tell me you thought war doesn't affect someone's appearance later on

-well yeah but………ok if that's how I was suppose to look then I guess there is no problem…..right?

Asked Jin looking at lenalee with a smile making her blush

-Yeah………I guess….._--"no I don't regret going out with him at all"_

She said a little embarrassed

* * *

--xxxxxx--

In a giant white room all the exorcists and heirs looked at Hikaru who had a wooden box on his side. He opened it revealing wands which made the heirs back away since they didn't want to get into the magic thing since they hate it so much they prefer to be killed by the kirayu than that

-ok people today we will start our basic lessons so there wont be any problems with the mages

Said Hikaru as he was giving the wands to the exorcists one by one

When Hikaru first reached Rox he turned back as he walked towards the exit. Leaving some of the people surprise and Jin annoyed for copying his old self

-where are you going Rox?

Asked Hikaru a little surprised

-sorry but I wont do anything like using gay wands

-well I know how you must feel but……..WE DON'T JUST USE THOSE GAY WANDS ROX!!

Shouted Hikaru annoyed leaving the heir a little surprised

-if you are going to shout then bring it them

Said Rox putting himself in fighting position

-are you serious?!

Asked Cate surprised by seeing this

-of course!!

Quickly replied Rox

-ok……since I can't talk with you with words I'll face you

Said Hikaru pulling out a wand from his pocket

-again with the wand thing

Said Rox annoyed

-_Solaris Protector_…..

Whispered Hikaru

The heirs and Kaze felt a great power coming out from Hikaru's body; a bright light came from the sky which fell on Hikaru which turned into a gold and black armor, the helmet had the visor of the shape of a sun, both sides had wings and he wore a long black cape. Rox started to feel a little exited when he felt that his teacher was as strong as him wearing Neos, Hikaru pulled out a golden sword and put himself in fighting possition

-this will be good

Said Rox

-this is my armor of the sun, like you spirit power users we can create armors but only experienced mages can do it

-but it's not made from spirit power eh?

-hard to explain but your correct Rox, this isn't a armor like the ones you use its made out of magic

-HELL NO!!

Shouted Jin coming out of nowhere kicking Rox on the face

-what the hell!?

Asked everyone else at the same time

-I see you are strong now I'm fighting you

Said Jin putting himself in fighting position

-wait Jin…..

Said Ray who was behind him

-what is it?

-I know how you feel and I understand he can be a good match but………

-but what?

-don't get in the way

-eh?

Jin surprised quickly blocked Ray's sword with his right gauntlet leaving him confused by this unexpected reaction from his long time friend who looekd exited

-I want to fight him so move

Said Ray in his usual friendly tone annoying Jin

-you too!? Go to hell!!

-hey I challenge him first you idiots!!  
Said Rox annoyed

-since when you respect first come first serve?

Asked the two heirs

-this is getting us nowhere

Said Hikaru on his head

-the heirs are weird

Whispered Jordon to Lin

-yeah……they are just a bunch of stupid pretty boys……

-NO WE ARE NOT!!

Protested the three at the same time

-ok the three of you just stop it and let me explain what I was trying to tell Rox but he turned all crazy and challenged me to a fight

Said Hikaru kindly making the three stop

-ok what is it? You're saying that you don't just use those stupid wands?

-ok let's see Mizu and Thomas make the demonstration please

Said Hikaru as the two were on the middle of the room

-Shikigami!!

Shouted Thomas as paper on his hand turned into birds

-lets see who wins today Thomas

Said Mizu pulling out her blue shield with a the symbol of a crescent moon on the middle which was her innocence

-attack!!

Ordered Thomas as the birds charged towards Mizu

-_Blizzardo!!_

Shouted Mizu as a bright blue light came from the shield

The birds froze instantly when a blizzard came out from the shield, Mizu noticed her own attack left the place like a small snow storm and she was unable to see anything. She looked around a little nervous until she saw a giant bear made of paper grabbing her. Leaving her unable to move

-ok enough, Thomas you win

Said Hikaru as the bear turned into many pieces of paper and the snow melted in a instant

-what was that?

Asked Akemi

-as you saw they used what we call "artifacts", a object used to cast spells usually used for battles, and as you saw Rox they didn't need a wand they are more practical but its more popular using artifacts here on the school

-I see

Said Rox a little surprised

-but how could Thomas made a bear out of just paper?

Asked Yuji

-because he used the magic and the power of his innocence to make living things and still be as hard as a bear with magic, its like he could make a paper axe and cut like a real one or even more

* * *

--xxxxxx--

The bell had rang, in the second class which all the exorcists and heirs received with some students was big, the seats were similar to the ones for big classes in universities, Allen was already sleeping. Jin was trying to ignore the girls who were staring at him. Rox was looking at the roof, Cate was preparing herself for the class so did most of them

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-so he is asleep at the first class

Said Kaori who was seated right beside the lazy general

-how cute

Said Rossete who was playing with his hair on his other side

The two looked at each other and stare viciously as if they were to attack each other, especially Kaori who had the face of "let go of my Allen you (censored)". Rox was close to them and saw everything ignoring it as he took a deep breath

-what class is this?

He asked while he sounded bored

-I think is Takimi's

Said Yuji looking at the schedule

-but can he teach?

Asked Ray a little curious

-well he did say he was a teacher, so yumi have you taken his classes before?

Asked Cate at the young swordsman who just smiled

-no and I doubt he can even teach

-how come?

-I have trained with him

-trained with him?

-I wouldn't call it training it was usually me trying to get him to fight but he ends up dodging my attacks and running away so he is sorta of my moving target for training

-I see…..

Said Cate as sweat drops fall from her forehead

From the door entered a man around his twenties with his brown hair tied up in a single ponytail, a wrapped up left eye and a blue right eye wearing a wizard outfit, many of the real students started whispering about this, the exorcists and gatekeepers were surprised to see Takimi not look like him at all, he was way older than he looked. Only the heirs and Thomas who could sense him knew it was him, the only thing that surprised them is that he looked some what looked, and his meek and too nice of his own good attitude turned into a serious teacher even dodging the usual pranks made by the wolf clan students like the one thousand pound metal ball that falls when people open the door, the invincible fart mines (which are made on the mage society when you step on them you can hear the sound of a fart and the smell is the same as one) and finally the classic southern dragon scorpion on the seat which stings the victim paralizing him for 20 hours, he simply removed it with a light comming out of his wand

-no way………that is really takimi…

Said Yumi surprised

-listen up dear students my name is Kitami Onoho and I will teach your class today until the end of the year I hope

Said Takimi who pulls up a small smile

-correct that is him, he gives that smile which gives me the creeps

Said Jin

-from here on, I'll be teaching your "basics of magic" a class which most of you know its necessary since it's a review of your previous years and will help you on most of your classes so I'm expecting all of you to work hard including…..

Everyone saw how he pulled out a small knife and throws it to Allen thus waking him up and dodging it but I was so close it almost hit his head

-you Mr. Walker...

Said Kitami (takimi) with a serious expression

-creepy

Said everyone at the same time on their heads

-I'll kick his ass if he does something like that to me

Said Jin, Rox and Takeshi on their head

* * *

--Hours later--

Jin, Rox, Lenalee, Mizu, Thomas and Midnight got the same potion class with an extremely tall professor around his 30's, which creep out everyone seeing him with his serious face as he teach them how to make a shrinking potion in which Jin was teamed up with Mizu, Rox with Kimberly, Thomas with a Falcon clan female student, Ryoutarou with Karen, finally Lenalee and Ren who was extremely exited about it. the rest were mostly falcons, wolves and only four scorpions

-ok we add this thing at it right?

Asked Jin as he had a blue liquid on a test tube

-no wrong is that purple one

Answered Mizu but noticed Jin already put some of the blue one already

-what have you done!?

-what? Its not like its going to blow up

* * *

--1 second later--

img157.imageshack.us/img157/7992/kns58jp0.jpg

* * *

--Hours later--

The classes ended, everyone was eating their evening food as the exorcists looked exhausted and the heirs were still with much energy, but there was something wrong. For a while now the heirs had felt a powerful presence. To avoid any problems they decided to stay quiet for now. On the eagle table the exorcists were planning their strategy to look for the key

-so you say that we should start asking the people in our dorm?

Asked Kanda

-correct, but the problem is that they might suspect

Kyoushiro replied a little worried

-why not just say it belongs to someone in another clan?...

Asked Midnight leaving the two surprised

-that's a good idea

Said Kyoushiro surprised

-good work

Said Kanda with a friendly smile (rare isn't it) making Midnight blush

-thanks……..

She said a little nervous

* * *

--Tauros table--

Thomas was eating some fried chicken as meilin and many girls simply looked at him with having the pleasure of just looking at the young gatekeeper and exorcist, of course he didn't notice because he was blind. Diana had already tried and search for the key at the beginning of the day but failed and couldn't ask someone fearing that they might suspect her; the other exorcists were just complaining and talking of the good things they had this first day which was short for them since that's usually how it is on the first day with only three classes

* * *

--Sword table--

Takeshi wasn't very happy that the only drinks they served here were milk, many types of juice and soda. He wanted a fancy wine, but no. The bastards of Merlin and Hikaru didn't allow him to drink any of that on school only at the bar inside Hikaru's train. The only good thing about being a sword is that he got an even fancier room for himself, a lot of the girls were cute and most of them already made fan clubs for him.

But still he knew he needed to help on the search for the key of heave and decided to make his own search alone, and the presence he felt before was worrying too

* * *

--Rex table--

-what a day

Said Ren

-It was okay

Said Jin

-so you did like it?

Asked Lenalee

-not really it just remembered me in the times I was at high school except that this time its with that stupid magic but I just liked the magical creatures class I had a quimera as my pet

-don't exaggerate

Said Ryotarou laughing

-quimeras are dangerous creatures you can treat them as dogs

said Kimberly

-I'm not! That thing was really nice

said Jin remebering the animal whose fur was really soft

-its true I saw him petting him and that lion with wings loved it

Said Lavi who tried to defend his budy

-and what about you?

Asked Kimberly to Lavi who was smiling

-he threw out fire on my butt

* * *

--xxxxxx--

Cate, Sho, Midnight and Jin walked together through a long spiral stairway, Jin wasn't feeling really well, the presence he felt before still hasn't disappeared and it was getting stronger, like if it was calling him

-thanks for leading us Midnight

Said Cate to the girl who just smiled

-getting to the library is really hard, and we have homework about researching the story of the creating of the magical swords on history class and on that research paper for potion class even if ours is different than Jin's, i cant belive the first day we had homework

Said Sho as Jin stopped walking

-what's wrong?

Asked Cate

-sorry but…………I'll catch up later

He said before leaving the place

-weird

Said Sho

-ok let's go then

Said Cate as she continued following Midnight leaving Sho behind until he noticed and run towards them

Outside the giant castle Jin was heading towards inside the dark forest using his bike, he saw some magical knights before but he was so fast they couldn't even recognize and even less capture him for doing that. He felt the presence all day inside the forest, Garfine were no problem now since he didn't felt any of them and it was still day so the ghouls wont attack him. He suddenly stopped, after getting off the bike he looked at someone playing the small harp, it was a young man around his age or a little older with long light blue hair silver eyes wearing a cape covering all of his body except the arms which had blue with silver gauntlets and the big shoulder guard on his left of the shape of a wing

-who are you? Why did you call me?

Asked Jin with a serious tone

-to meet you of course……

-your presence is similar to GIRO the man we fought a while ago

-so you know what I am right?

-……………

-why wont you attack me or do a usual stupid exorcist reaction

-because I'm more heir than an exorcist, I won't flinch because you are one of the ten of them

-even if……I can crush you right now?

-you know I'm powerful enough to defeat one of you

-when you wear your golden armor I've seen you reach an equal level……..but you haven't mastered it

-so what?

-want to fight me now?

-so you have a little bit left of the gold rank spirit power user in you

-…………..

-and tainting your blood with a Noah's its as pathetic as those who serve the Kirayu

-insulting me further will just end up in a fight which you will not live

-ok………..then let's just fight then

The young man put the harp on the floor as he walked towards Jin; the two of them stared at each other for a little while until the man put his hand on Jin's chest leaving the heir surprised when he noticed a bright light coming from his enemy's hand sending him flying towards the sky

-then be ready to die against Kilik one of the Earl's Overlords

Said the young man seeing Jin crash on the ground

-INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!

Shouted Jin as a bright light covered him

-oh!……I see what you're trying to do

Said Kilik as he backed away a little when he saw giant wings coming out from Jin's back and covered him making an egg of light

The egg slowly broke in pieces revealing Jin's angel fist innocence (the same seen on the special on chapter 26), Kilik just smiled as he threw a giant energy beam which was reflected by the right wing. Jin charged towards Overlord who levitated on mid-air and shot many purple with green beams. Jin dodged the beams as he flied towards his opponent using his wings.

The two now on the air charged towards each other, Kilik dodged Jin's punch with his right hand grabbing it and threw him towards some trees. Jin managed to brake before hitting on them, Kilik laughed as Jin head towards him with his right hand shining a gold color

-ENERGY!! TENKAI!! (Japanese for expand)

Shouted Jin as he was turned into a golden meteor

-Thunder………..break…

Whispered Kilik as he snap his fingers

Jin was surprised to see what it seemed like a barrier made out of electricity stop him an inch away from Kilik, the crash was so strong it provoked a giant light which could be seen on the school where many students saw this surprised.

Still unable to reach Kilik Jin burned his spirit power even more ignoring the pain of being electrified by the barrier surprising Kilik a little

-what is this?

Asked Kilik a as the place was surrounded by clouds

A big lighting came out from the clouds falling on top of jin sending him towards the ground, Jin was left unconscious as his angel fist dissapeard. Kilik simply stared at him with a serious face until he looked at his arm which he felt extreme pain, he took off the gauntlet were he saw on his skin the letters "Innocence" carve on it, he smiled weakly seeing this

-so knowing we have Noah genes…….you used your innocence to give me more damage, interesting….I'll look forward for another fight which I hope you'll be ready to die

Said Kilik before he disappeared

Ray arrived on his bike, as he quickly got off and used his Hikari Ne to heal all his wounds, Jin opened his eyes slowly looking at Ray surprised

-are you okay?

-that guy………..damn it!

-you lost eh?

-oh shut up! At least I gave him a little bit of my innocence "germs", he is a spirit power user but the exorcists' innocence can injure them a lot since they posses Noah's blood and that's their main weakness

-we should watch our backs……that must be one of those overlords that Merlin talked about and its weird he just left after beating you

-...

* * *

**Notes**

**This time I was more focus on the mage society arc because I need to speed it up a little since the I have to finish the first half of it soon **

**On the manga scene where Yuji tells Jin to leave was because he was using the "viewer monkey" amulet given by Merlin on last chapter**

**I'm sorry for taking so long, usually I feel regret when I took a little more time but this time…..NO!! On the contrary last week I was enjoying my time at the famous comic-con in San Diego and usually I hate to show off but this time I have my biggest explanation why I was lazy, I MET TITE KUBO CREATOR OF THE MANGA BLEACH!! I was awesome!!...don't kill me for this bleach fans since I was one of the few who managed to see him on his first travel outside Japan and see his freaking collection of CD's on a exclusive video showing his office XD**

**hope you like it please review and tell me if it sucks or its good**


	31. Dark Seed Of Potentia

Chapter thirty one Dark seed of Potentia

History class had barely started; the classroom was big with similar seats like Takimi's classroom except this one had many books around the place and rare objects of course many unknown for the exorcists and the heirs present on the class. from a door behind the desk came out a woman around his 40's with medium size brown curly hair, blue eyes with his face that looked really ugly and fat which had a smile that usual girls who think are pretty do but it creep out many of the male students. She wore a pink wizard robe which Jin thought it did not make her look good at all, he only allowed the beautiful Houka to wear one of those (Jin finds Houka really attractive but it doesn't mean anything else)

-hi dear students, I am professor Cecilia Galos your history teacher, I'll be teaching you the great history of the mage society so I hope you wont get bored or else if I find you sleeping or being lazy you will be punished according to the school rules

-what a (censored)

Said Takeshi, Rox and Jin at the same time on their heads since they really didn't do anything at all just pretend they were students, nothing else

-this will be easy

Said Kimberly who didn't seemed worried at all

-of course for you that is

Said Ren who was seated behind her

-First of all we will start our first lesson as continuing last year's curriculum. we will start with the history of the "Spirit War"

Said Ms Galos

Many looked interested in the topic, the spirit war was something usually they were taught until they reach a proper age, Jin and the rest of the heirs felt unease about this, Allen, Cate, Diana and Lenalee noticed their unpleasant expression on their faces were they were seated

-hey Jin……you're ok?

Asked Lenalee to Jin who was beside him but no answer came from him

-first I'll give a summary so you can understand it, hundreds of years ago, our government was planning on expanding the teachings of magic outside our world so we could get better relations with the non-magical world, for course many didn't agree since they were afraid to be rejected ending up exposing our world for nothing….

Said the teacher as Kimberly raised her hand

-yes Ms Kimberly

-I got a question, what provoked the war? I don't remember reading about having a war against the non-magical people

-better relations? More like wanting to expand their influence and territory

Said Ray on his head

-I was going on to that but good question either way, we found out that non-magical world had a special individuals; those are called "Spirit Power users"……

Jin and the other heirs looked annoyed hearing the tone she used to mark "spirit power users", Rox wanted to leave class already since he didn't felt like hearing things about them by ignorant people about their potential

-this spirit power users as teach on science class, believe to have unlocked humans true potential, having with them great powers, of course we know its actually mana our magical power that somehow they just happened to found it

-What the hell are you saying!?

Asked Jin annoyed getting up from his seat surprising everyone there by his sudden reaction

-well what do you mean? Mister Mirouko?

Asked the teacher who was a little surprised by this reaction

-Spirit power is the entire unlocking of human potential they don't just believe it is, comparing it with what is just a glimpse of it which mages call "mana" is just an insult or even worse a lie to people who really want to learn

This comment left everyone on class in silence, the teacher seemed like she wanted to explode in anger by his comment as Jin was staring at her with a sincere expression, but she tried to simply smile

-sit down mister Mirouko…….next time you'll get in trouble for that attitude

Said the teacher as Jin slowly sat down

-idiot……but a good idiot……

Whispered Takeshi who smiled

-as I was saying we found that this people could be the first to be taught, but unfortunately unknown to us the spirit power users are a very aggressive and salvage group……they didn't let us negotiate with them and instead they attacked our negotiators with their salvage power, so seeing their reaction we saw how dangerous this people could be, we still tried to negotiate but they answered us with the "Bloody Friday massacre" which on a Friday of April on a reunion of negotiations in Berlin, 300 mages including children who went with their parents were killed by the spirit power users

-That's a complete lie……..

Whispered Jin who now had a angry expression as the other heirs tried to hold their anger too, the only who managed to do it well was Ray

-Remember this, they might look human…..but in reality they are demons who love to fight and destroy with their power instead of helping like we do…………

Said the teacher as many of the students started to feel anger and even hate towards the spirit power users as they started to make some comments with their classmates

-how could they?

-how horrible…..

-even children…….damn those spirit power users!

-they are monsters; they should just go to hell!

-stupid ignorant brats, you guys should go to hell

Said Takeshi on his head as he kept a serious face

-Jin……

Called lenalee to the heir who simply stared at teacher with a serious face

-Not only did they slaughtered those innocent souls, they declare war on us because they found us mages interesting as many of them attacked our country using the few of the victims on the bloody Friday who were left to live to interrogate them so they would tell them the way to enter by using many horrendous ways to make them talk

Said the teacher using her wand as many pictures appeared out of the bloom revealing what it seemed like torturing devices surprising all of the students except the heirs of course

Jin was now even angrier than before; the heirs felt the same being insulted by using those horrendous stories of lies, which they called "true history", judging by their angry expressions, the exorcists on the class knew everything was a lie specially Lavi

-so this is why the hate between the two groups continues…….by passing the hate to the new generations on school…….how pathetic

Said Lavi on his head as he looked at the effect this was causing to the students and the satisfactory expression the teacher had on her stupid face, he already knew of this war from the files of the bookmen and none of what the teacher was saying was true

-the war was not favorable to us, their power was really a lot stronger, but later on in the battle where it happened on the dark forest before the school was founded we managed to have a great victory against the salvages, having the power of the dark forest on us we captured many of their generals and gave them a fair trial which they ended up mostly guilty for their horrendous actions

-those liars…….the mages didn't even did that, they executed them once captured……….this doesn't even have a hint of the real war

Said Ray on his head annoyed

-five years after many battles we ended up loosing badly thanks to the spirit power users leaders……..the infamous "Heirs of the 10 clans"…..

Everyone started whispering about it, the exorcists were surprised to hear that the heir's ancestors were involved on the war, but they knew something. Whatever the teacher was going to tell them it wasn't going to be something nice and something it will make the heirs really angry

-this "heirs" poses powerful diamonds which made their power even greater, with it was said that they took out an entire army with only three of them

-at last she says something that's real

Said Takeshi on his head keeping his serious expression as much as possible

-they were the devil itself, they destroyed our armies who tried to protect our great nation and we had no choice but to surrender, many cities were ruins now, before Merlin our headmaster managed to make a deal with the heirs and stopped the war they started, they took away many women and children making them their slaves………that's why still after so many years the salvages spirit power users and us the great mages who take pride in our name haven't been in good agreements

-I've never head of this before

Said Kimberly who was really disturbed by the story of the war

-maybe they want to make us wait until we reach the fifth and sixth year to tell us this since it's a serious theme

Said Ryotarou who was beside her

-those spirit power users……..I can't believe they did all that, after I thought they were cool……

Said Ren who looked angry, his two other friends understand why

-as for today you will start your essay which will be due in two weeks, use your book and the library to complete this assignment and……….

The teacher saw Lenalee raise her hand surprising Jin a little who was still angry at the story the teacher told, that story of lies which reminded his friends from the triangle order who sacrificed their lives protecting their world from the kirayu. He knew how the mage society worked. It was ran by selfish, greedy and ignorant people who couldn't take the loss of the war they provoked

-what is it Ms Lee?

-can you tell us about the heirs of the 10 clans a little bit?

-well I try to avoid telling this but, it is told that they are salvages similar to normal spirit power users but……they were the ones who enjoyed the torture on our people once they captured them, it is said that they are allies of a group unknown to us called the kirayu who once threaten to conquer the entire non-magical world and……….

Everyone head the sound of someone hitting the desk, it was Jin who was standing, his heart was filled with fury, so much he could explode at anytime but tried to look calm as he grabbed his backpack and stuff and walked through some of the students seats and walked reaching the he stairs that lead to the exit

-where are you going Mr. Mirouko?

Asked the teacher confused by his reaction

-I have to do something and………

Jin turned around with a serious expression on his face, one that lenalee and the others had never seen on him before

-I don't like to waste my time on classes which they teach lies, especially ones that make people hate others who they don't even know……….

Answered Jin as he walked through the stairs reaching the giant doors which were open

The teacher wasn't pleased by his action at all. Her face seemed like she wanted to smile to keep herself calm but she was getting extremely angry as she saw the student with the weird spiky hair leave, she immediately pulled out her wand as she made a movement making the doors close in a instant as a lock and chains appeared on it, Jin stopped walking when he was just right in front of the door

-Now…….Mr. Mirouko, get back on your seat…..or else…….

Said the teacher as she tried to remain calm and now showing her anger of seeing a brat disobeying her which started to scare some of the students making Jin smile

-Make me

Replied Jin as the students gasped hearing this

-GET ON YOUR SEAT RIGHT NOW!!

There was a complete silence for a little while Jin turned his face around and smiled on the teacher, everyone was left speechless when the heir with a simple kick took down the gigantic doors leaving the teacher shocked as she saw him leave the place

-that's so the old Jin

Said Ray who tried to hold the laughter making Diana who was beside him giggle

Outside Jin was running as fast as he could around the halls, he could have stayed on the class like a good boy even if that fat woman was insulting him, but not right now, he remembered that Allen's eye couldn't detect akuma more than a radius of 300M, unlike his devil eyes that could only scan areas in sight, the only explanation he thought was that this akuma had spirit power inside of them. They were Zokuma, they weren't close but since he could sense the presence of spirit power users through miles he couldn't just stay and wait for the general to find out. He felt the presence of only five people around the area removing his school uniform revealing his elite exorcist uniform. Behind him Kanda, Midnight, Jordon, Kurosaki and Yuji wearing their exorcist uniforms followed him but none stopped running

-Zokuma right?

Asked Kanda

-around 8 of them and three of them appear to be strong

Replied Jin putting on his two gauntlets which where attached to the black of the belt

-guide us, we wont get reinforcements until they are on Allen's range

Said Kurosaki

The exorcists had arrived to the dark forest; Sho joined them a little earlier as they followed their guide, Jin immediately stopped when he saw the in front of him, 8 men wearing tuxedos. They all smiled when they saw the exorcists

-hey that guy looks familiar somehow

Said Sho looking at the one who fought on the time when the Noah Jin Park had Lenalee captured, if he remembered well the gorilla Zokuma's name was Saicho who ran away after seeing his two other companions being defeated

-so we meet again Sho…….

Said Saicho with a smile on his face

-know him?

Asked Kurosaki

-he is one of the "New Elite Five Zokuma", I defeated two of them a while ago on a mission to rescue lenalee and he was the only survivor

-now I'll take you out and make you pay!!

Said Saicho who transformed into a red gorilla type Zokuma

The others also transformed into grotesque figures surprising the exorcists, those guys had the same ability as Jin but inside they were horrendous creatures. Kanda created his Ningentou as two of the Zokuma head towards him, Midnight ran to a more isolated place where she could fight the humanoid blue bird with dragon claws and horse feet Zokuma. Midnight had her innocence ready to trap her enemy and cut it in pieces with her strings

-such a pretty girl………

-thanks but……

-will you please bear my child?

There was a moment of silence; Midnight's face was completely red hearing those words coming out from the Zokuma's mouth (or peck in this situation), she backed away a little looking really embarrassed which made the Zokuma loved her even more since he loved cute girls when they are embarrassed

-are you……..serious?...bearing the child of a bird?...

-I can take human shape so no problem since I'm originally human

-NO!!

Shouted Midnight as she started to ran away leaving the Zokuma surprised

-WAIT!! I'm serious!!

Said the Zokuma as he followed Midnight

In another area, Kurosaki was throwing rapid kicks using only his right leg against a golem like Zokuma who had red eyes, a brown scarf, black metal body armor, small and flat shoulder guards' colored black which where held by some chains attached on the gauntlets. The Zokuma smiled as he punched Kurosaki on the chest sending him flying as he crashed on a tree. He quickly snapped his fingers, in an instant the Zokuma was engulfed in flames

-how about that?

Asked Kurosaki who fell on his feet

-good fire, it burns really well but…….

Kurosaki was surprised seeing the golem Zokuma walking towards him like nothing, the exorcist snapped his fingers multiple times using both hands provoking explosions close to his enemy, when the smoke cleared he was sent flying way back rolling through the grass. The only thing he saw was another of those powerful fists from the Golem Zokuma

-I'm Gorom one of the three remaining elite five Zokuma, your fire is powerful I admit that but……….ROCKS CANT BE DISINTIGRATED BY FIRE!!

Shouted the Zokuma smashing the ground, grabbing that part of it and threw it towards Kurosaki

-but still…………LEVEL 2 ACTIVATE!!

Gorom noticed Kurosaki being covered by a red and orange armor, the breastplate had the marks of fire on both sides of the ribs, on the middle it had a symbol of a flame, the shoulder guards had a form of flames, the belt was red and the middle had a silver triangle backwards, the shin guards reached the knees in the shape of silver crosses with a blue pearl on the middle of each, the shoes where black so was the color of the clothing under the armor. His hair was now completely spiky which made the Golem Zokuma laugh

-what's so funny?

Asked Kurosaki

-it's useless, you wont win with that power

Kurosaki by that comment threw a fire ball which was stopped by Gorom, the golem Zokuma was surprise to see that instead of extinguishing, the fire was expanding through all his body, Kurosaki made a jump and threw a kick straight at Gorom's chest sending him back, the Zokuma was surprised to see a crack made on it

-what!?

Asked the Zokuma surprised

Not far from there Sho wearing his stagura armor was dodging Saicho's furious punches with both of his blades

-your good as always sho!! You've improved!!

Said Saicho throwing another powerful punch which Sho blocked with both blades which was a surprise for the Gorilla Zokuma since those punches usually break everything or send his opponents flying, but in this situation the 14 year old spirit power user didn't even move an inch

-better finish with you quick

Said Sho who backed away as he pressed a button on one of the legs of the robotic stag beetle on his gauntlet (each button has an effect but some of them need a button combination)

-finish me fast!? Are you stupid!?

-of course, I've been learning more about the stagura system and its one of the most powerful weapons of the insect clan and I'll show you something cool about it

Said Sho as his right gauntlet started shinning in a blue color

-if you're that confident then show me!!

Sho combined his two blades into a large one, the same he usually uses to make his "stag slash" attack, he attached it to the horns of the stab beetle, electricity was surrounding the blade, Saicho noticed the edge of blade shot a blue light which made a "X" shaped target sign appear on its chest, Saicho confused saw how sho turned into a blue light passing though his body. Sho appeared from the back of the Zokuma as he turned around and saw Saicho blowing up in pieces

-Exceed Slash…….finally I've used it against someone

Said Sho who removed his stag beetle from his gauntlet as his armor disappeared

Sho noticed some trees being cut in half around him; he rolled away from them when he saw Kanda cutting a humanoid zebra Zokuma with his mugen. Kanda looked injured; he fell on his knees as he was breathing heavily

-hey you're okay?

Asked Sho surprised

-stupid Zokuma………they made me take a while with them

He replied annoyed as always

The two in an instant heard someone scream, if sho recalled well it was the scream of the silent midnight. But then again sho remembered never seeing her shout before; the two looked surprised at Midnight passing just beside them running away from the bird Zokuma who was pursuing her on the air

-I DON'T WANT TO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!

Shouted Midnight horrified

-Oh come on!! If you bear my children I'll let you name them!!

-I DON'T WANT TO HAVE BIRD CHILDREN!! I WANT TO HAVE JAPANESE CHILDREN WITH KANDA!!

-its midnight…….and she is seems to being followed by a bird Zokuma who wants to (censored) her and have children…….poor her

Said Sho as he inspected the situation and Kanda ran towards them

Midnight tripped when she hit a rock and fell to the ground, she quickly turned around as the bird Zokuma descended as he was breathing heavily

-now that was a little hard……..will you now……..bare m…..

Midnight was surprised seeing the Zokuma being cut in half by a black katana, her face was completely red when she saw Kanda with his usual anti-social face of his. The thing that wanted her to faint was when he helped her get up

-your okay?

He asked in a nicer tone

-yeah…….thank you….

She replied completely embarrassed

-with us all combined we defeated 4 already

Said Sho who was already there

-let's go and see if the others need help…….

Said Midnight returning to her normal self

Far away from there, Yuji was talking a beating against a blue mantis type Zokuma with long silver blades, Yuji already had many cuts around his body, his left arm was now useless since he got a bad cut on the shoulder and the pain was too much. His feet were feeling heavier

-give up brat?

Asked the Zokuma

-as if……

Yuji blocked another attack from the Zokuma with his sword using only his right hand; he was sent flying by the force of the hit crashing in a tree. He knew fighting with one hand especially against someone who is physically way more powerful was futile, but he also knew another important thing

-he might be a spirit power user…..but he has the blood of akuma….and akuma are weak against my weapon

Said Yuji on his head as he dropped his weapon to the ground surprising the Zokuma

-done already? Pathetic

Said the Zokuma who walked towards Yuji

-you are pathetic……

-me?

-For turning into a monster!!

Shouted Yuji as a light came out of the ground stabbing the Zokuma on its chest

The Zokuma noticed Yuji's hilt was stabbed on the ground, he realized he bended the energy blade so he could do a surprise attack

-good one…….

Said the Zokuma falling to the ground dead as Yuji took a deep breath

-got him too?

Asked Jordon who arrived and seemed fine as Yuji sat down

-your okay?

-yeah I got that toad that attacked me

Said Jordon as one of her big bubbles had trapped a green toad humanoid Zokuma

-you're treating me like a balloon!!

Cried the Zokuma

-oh shut up perverted toad get out of here

Said Jordon annoyed punching the balloon sending it far away

-guys finished?

Asked Sho arriving with the others

-yeah, got 2

-makes 6 so the two Jins are still fighting

Everyone head a loud explosion, at the direction of it, a gigantic tower of fire was rising towards the heaves surprising the exorcists since that wasn't the black fire of the heir

* * *

--Seconds before--

Kurosaki was surrounded by fire as he charged towards Gorom who had many cracks on his body, he had no choice but to resist the next attack with his powerful body but he was shocked when he saw the exorcist making a huge jump and threw his first full of fire which punched him provoking a immense explosion, killing the Zokuma in an instant. The fire disappeared seconds later as kurosaki fell to the ground unconscious, his armor was damaged. He was punched many times by something made out of rock

Now close to the school, at the border between the school and the forest some magical knights noticed this explosions as the leader of that squadron Natasha knew what was going on, all the men were confused when Natasha told them to stay there until it was over

-Captain Natasha why are we hesitating? it seems to be a big battle out there

Said one of the knights

-yeah, and did you saw that fire!? It was huge!! It couldn't have been provoked by one of us

-Just shut up and we will wait!_--"hurry up and finish this guys, I don't know how much I can hold this idiots"_

Said Natasha annoyed scaring the two knights as they backed away from her

Some of the knights pulled out their weapons as they heard explosions very close now they could see them clearly; Natasha looked at the last one. She saw that someone was being sent flying by it; she couldn't see well who it was but saw an object fall close to her, one of the knights grabbed it inspecting it for a second

-looks like a headpiece

Said the 24 year old Chinese girl with long black hair with a green bandanna over it, black eyes wearing a brown shirt with no sleeves wearing metal shoulder guards, long silver gauntlets, brown pants and metal boots that covered almost all the legs

-let me see it Maka Yin

Said Natasha as the girl gave her the headpiece

Natasha was shocked to recognized it easily, it was the white wolf headpiece that belonged to Jin, everyone saw surprised someone crashing on the ground, another knight around 25 with blonde hair tide back in a knot, green eyes covered in a European armor with a gigantic sword on his back checked who it was and he was surprised to see it was Jin who had his armor in good shape with no damage at all even if himself was bleeding from his head and was covered in many bruises

-who is he Mikel?

Asked Maka

-I don't know…..but he looks like one of us

Said the knight with the giant sword looking at Jin's armor

-he must be from another unit

Said the 17 year old girl with long pink hair, yellow eyes wearing a similar outfit as Natasha but it was pink and had metal boots, gauntlets and shoulder guards

-but I never seen him before milly

Said Mikel

Jin slowly opened his eyes as he got up slowly, the two girls blushed seeing his black pearl eyes looking around confused. The only person he knew around this entire people who looked like knights was Natasha

-where I'm I?

Asked Jin confused making Milly faint

-she is still too young……..Natasha next time try to train Milly so she wont faint again if she sees a handsome guy

Said Mikel looking at the youngest member of the unit laying on the floor

-what happened Jin?

Asked Natasha who ran towards him and helped him getting up surprising many of the knights since she looked "worried" and that was rare to see from her

-I was……..oh! You have my headpiece thanks Natasha

Said Jin kindly receiving his missing part of his armor making the girl blush a little

-it was nothing….

She feeling really embarrassed

-wow!! The devil Natasha is blushing!!

Said one of the knights surprising her

-and she looked so cute embarrassed!!

-she likes that guy!!

-I'll get you after this……..

Said Natasha on her head confusing Jin even more

The moment was interrupted when a humanoid black wolf made out of dark energy wearing a armor similar to Jin except that it didn't had the headpiece, the shoulder guards had spikes on them, the belt had the shape of a skull, the boots had claws on them and finally the gauntlets had the symbol of a skull with spikes around it

-a garfine!!

Said Mikel pulling out his gigantic sword

-it's a Zokuma….

Whispered Jin on Natasha's ear surprising her

-really?

-yeah, kanda and some others took care of the rest, this one is the leader of the team elite five Zokuma Zecborg

-I see…….

-and what about this guys? Your companions I mean……..

-I'll handle it don't worry

-ok thanks

Jin put on his headpiece as he charged towards the Zokuma, Zecborg threw a red energy sphere towards Jin who dodged it making a huge jump as he threw a punch but the Zokuma grabbed Jin's hand throwing him so far he crashed on one of the castle walls. As he tried to recover Zecborg dashed towards Jin making a jump reaching his enemy punching him on the stomach so hard, part the wall was destroyed sending Jin towards a lounge on a grass area, it was far away from the classrooms and close to the gate so there was no worry that a student would find him, but that didn't matter a lot now. He was loosing against one of the most powerful Zokuma ever made as it was walking towards him

-I expected more from you heir of the Mirouko, the one who defeated my predecessor

-damn……..he is too strong, I can't beat him now……

-let's see how I should kill you

Said the Zokuma as he started thinking of horrible ways to do it

-I need……..if only I had more power……..I…….

The Zokuma noticed Allen, Lenalee and Lavi arriving with their weapons activated. Allen barely had located the Zokuma so the other three left class and arrived to the place where they saw Jin getting beat up really bad

-Jin!!

Shouted lenalee surprised seeing him lying on the floor

-so more friends came? Oh well no matter the more I kill the better

-like hell you will

Said Lavi making his hammer bigger

The Zokuma was ready to attack the three exorcists until everyone there noticed a bright light, it was coming from Jin's waist as a weird silver belt with the middle had the form of a big capsule with a red sphere on the middle appeared. Jin smiled as he got up; he extended his right hand towards his left side, slowly moving it to his right

-what the hell is that!?

Asked the Zokuma confused by this

-it seems like, Dominic has come to help me again after so many time

Said Jin with a serious tone

The three exorcists remembered the belt now, it was the same one he used to summon that armor that helped him defeat the golden skull which was using the body of a dead dancer to kill many people on Venice (seen on chapter 18 to 19 on the kami no senshi special)

-what are you talking about!?

Asked Zecborg confused as he felt a great power coming out from the belt

-HENSHIN!!

Shouted Jin as his Neos armor was removed leaving him with his usual uniform except that he didn't had the jacket on as he ran towards the Zokuma

-stupid what the hell are you doing!?

Asked Zecborg furiously as he grabbed Jin and threw him towards the ground

Zecborg had an energy sphere on his hand ready to strike down Jin on the floor, but the Zokuma was surprised to feel extreme pain when Jin kicked him with both legs as they transformed to the armor's legs, the Zokuma was about to back away as he received a punch on his stomach as Jin's arm was covered by the armors gauntlets and shoulder guards. Finally Jin got up with all his body except the head covered by the armor throwing another punch sending his opponent back as his head was covered by the black helmet with the Y shape horns that started from the middle of the helmet, big red bug eyes and silver face plate making it look like a bug

-a red armored bug!?

Asked Zecborg looking at the red color of the armor and the clothing under it was black

-now that I notice it looks really similar to Hugo's Agilis armor

Said Allen

-Potentia

Said Jin confusing the three

-Potentia?

Asked Lavi

-that's the name if the armor………

-I don't care how it's named prepare to die!!

Shouted Zecborg throwing two energy spheres from his hands

Jin easily kicked the spheres away; the Zokuma was surprised by this. Jin ran towards him as red electric waves were coming out of his right foot; he made a big jump making a front flip before he threw a kick hitting Zecborg sending way back, the Zokuma got up extremely furious, Jin gave him his back before his opponent blew up

-cool as always……..

Said Lenalee who was surprised by the quick victory

The rest of the exorcists arrived, Sho and Yuji were helping Kurosaki walk as everyone else put themselves ready to fight when they saw Jin wearing the Potentia armor

-who are you?

Asked Kanda pointing Mugen at Jin who removed his helmet surprising the exorcists who arrived

-Jin?

Asked Yuji surprised

-long story, let's go before someone else see us_--"we have defeated the new elite five team, at least we have done some serious damage to the earl now"_

* * *

--On Merlin's office--

Most of the exorcists present on the battle where in the office where Arturia and Shirou were helping filing some papers with Shiki, Kaze and Armstrong

-is this all Miss Shiki?

Asked Armstrong who was already done with his part

-yeah, thanks for your help, your pretty good in filing papers

Said the girl surprised by this which made Armstrong make his gentlemen laugh

-well miss it's a skill that's being past down in the Armstrong family for generations

-ok that's too many skills shown in one single family!!

Said Jin popping out of nowhere kicking Armstrong on the face sending him back so hard he crashed on one of the walls making a gigantic crack on it

-good kick!

Said Kaze surprised

-that's right my dear Jin-Kun!!

Said Armstrong who seemed awfully happy by this leaving Jin with his mouth hanging

-excuse me, but we aren't here to see comedy moments

Said Merlin who was on his desk

-oh sorry!

Said Jin who went with the rest of the exorcists

-idiot

Said Kanda on his head

-so what happened today with the explosions?

Asked Merlin as Shiki, Arturia and Shinrou stared at the exorcists waiting for an answer

-I'll explain

Said Jin who sat down on a chair just in front of the desk of the principal

-so the heir of the Mirouko clan Jin, it's nice to meet you at last

-the pleasure is all mine meeting such a famous mage like you who helped my ancestor stop the war between spirit power users and mages

Said Jin in a friendly tone making the old mage laugh

-so what happened?

--Some minutes later--

-I see………don't worry I'll have those magical knights their memories change, but since they are really strong they will be able to remember you if they see you but not as the one they saw as a knight from another unit, they will just remember you

Said Merlin who made Jin feel relieve

-thanks Merlin, I thought you would have to put me in a magical knight squadron after this

-by the way…….I got a favor to ask if you are kind enough mister Jin

-which is?

-show me that "Neos" armor

-oh! Ok

He replied kindly

-Arturia, Shirou, Shiki……take a good look, you will witness the true power of the spirit power users

Said Merlin as the three nodded

Jin got up from his seat as people started to back away; he whispered "white wolf" as the armor appeared on top of him, the two magical knights and assistant were surprised seeing such a splendid armor which had the shape of a wolf separating itself as it implanted by itself on Jin's body from the legs to the top

-how cool

Said Shirou surprised by this

-spirit power users can summon armors from their bodies? That was never teach in our times at school

Said Shiki surprised sensing the strong presence coming from Jin

-that's because unfortunately as the history classes have been changed when its about the spirit power users making them look bad, our government also hid that fact so young mages would believe that the spirit power arts are not sophisticated and to avoid people getting interested in them……such oppressive ways, if everyone would get along we would be better

Said Merlin who seemed a little sad

-I see…….

Said Arturia looking at the silver armor

-this is my silver rank white wolf armor

Said Jin as Merlin looked rather exited seeing his armor

-and what about this Neos you mention?

Asked Merlin who seemed really curious about it

-It's a power which was unlocked taking a special training for a long time reaching the level of "Nirvana" and lets me make my silver rank armor something superior others reaching almost the level of a gold rank

Said Jin as the humanoid wearing a wolf shape armor appeared behind him as the mage and the magical knights felt a even more powerful force coming out of the young heir

-NEOS!!

Called Jin as his armor changed in some aspects and turned white

-wonderful!!

Said Merlin applauding making Jin feel a little embarrassed

-it's not all that……..

-of course it is!! At first when you weren't wearing your armor doubt a little of your abilities but now think Kaze is wrong and Arturia couldn't beat you at all……..you are just too powerful

Said Merlin laughing as Arturia punched her grandfather on the head leaving him unconscious (Arturia is really powerful but not enough to defeat Neos being a power almost reaching gold rank)

-don't say things like that when I'm around

Said the girl annoyed as Jin stared at her

-your Arturia right?

Asked Jin who was on top of Merlin's head surprising the girl how fast he was (and how he was standing on top of that old man's head) as he was inspecting her

-what?...

She asked as her face was red seeing those eyes of his

-you're cute

Replied Jin with a smile that made the girl's face turn completely red

-Jin! Even if you're just playing don't flirt with someone who is getting married!

Said lenalee confusing Jin

-HEY SHE IS MINE YOU BASTARD!!

Shouted Shirou furiously as Jin looked at him confused

-oh you are Shirou, nice to meet you

Said Jin kindly surprising the guy who didn't look so furious anymore (or just couldn't seeing how nice he was)

-nice to meet you…..

-will you please get off my head mister Mirouko?

Asked Merlin who already woke up

-oh! Sorry

Said Jin jumping back on his seat

-back to the main thing, those Zokuma must have known you were here

Said Merlin surprising the exorcists except Jin since he remembered the events of the Overlord (he hasn't spoke to it to no one except the other heirs)

-probably, but as you told us before they were already here so……..

-they must want something here at the school is that what you think Jin?

-yeah

-well then, when it comes to the akuma or Zokuma we will leave it to you and the garfine to us so as longs as its like that and you search for the key of heave everything its okay

-I believe that too so thanks for you help

Said Jin as he got up from his seat

-but there is something I'm curious about

-about what?

-that belt you talked about…….you said you used it before and disappeared until now?

-yeah but this time is different

-different?

-I can summon it anytime now

Said Jin as the belt appeared

-somehow it looks familiar

-familiar?

-Potentia is it? Somehow I think I've read about it before………ok don't worry If I remember I'll tell you later

-ok then…….see you later Merlin

* * *

--two days later--

On the dorm of the Tauros, in the common room the exorcists were playing a game of poker on one of the tables as some students were just enjoying their time or making homework

-Full house

Said Akemi leaving the others shocked

-damn it!!

Shouted Lin throwing the cards

-now now Lin calm down, it's not the end of the world….

Said Diana in her soft tone as she was seated on one of the couches sewing a shirt making the girl regret getting all aggressive

-well I……..ok…..

She replied more calm

-wow angel Diana sure is beautiful

Said Thomas making the girl smile

-can you tell? Even if you cant see me……

-such a sincere and soft voice that makes everyone calm, you must be a true angel

Said Thomas blushing as he was scratching his hair, some of the tauros girls started to think Thomas was into older women given the older girls an advantage

-by the way Diana, what are you doing?

Asked Jordon

-it's for my dear Ray

-you're making him a shirt?

Asked Meilin who was now thinking of making one herself for the one she liked

-isn't it pretty?

Asked Diana showing the blue shirt with a drawing of a bear on the middle and it was really small

-can he really fit in that?

Asked Akemi with a drop of sweat on her forehead

-looks more like a shirt for a baby

Said Lin

-Ray is my cute baby that's why

Said Diana who seemed a lot happier

* * *

--Around the halls--

Lenalee and Jin were walking together as many girls were whispering about him, he of course managed to hear some comments like: "the transferred student is hot", "I wanna be in her position right now", "don't you dare get my Jin you witch". Which of course some of the comments annoyed Jin a lot since he hated jealous women who insult good people like lenalee like that when they don't even know them

-hey lenalee

-what is it Jin?

She asked in her usual friendly tone

-what do you think of here?

-here? Well it's good really

-that good?

-well…….its been a week since we got here and I still don't get used to this

-so having a peaceful school life it's not something you had experienced before eh?

-………………

Jin stay quiet for some moments as he looked at the Chinese exorcist with a sad expression, he knew she was always at the order since she remembered and used to fight all the time. He knew he couldn't do anything about it so he just smiled as he grabbed her hand making her blush a little

-then lets have fun here even if we just stay some days

-eh?

-if you never enjoyed peaceful days in school then this is your chance, lets enjoy it the best we can

-Jin…..

-ok?

Lenalee smiled as she grabbed his hand tighter making many girls who were following them get really annoyed, thinking that was lenalee who was the one forcing the innocent looking Jin to do what she wanted

-I never thanked you Jin…….

-thank me for what?

-for being here……..for being an exorcist…..

She said as her face turned really red

-why is that?

Asked Jin as she looked to her other side leaving him more confused (hiding her embarrassed expression)

-I don't know how our lives would be if you weren't here, you brought a lot……even if you think you only brought more enemies your wrong, you brought us courage, confidence, respect and………hope…..I don't know how would it been if you would have never come to us…….(if you want to know how would it be a D gray man world with no Jin just read the manga XD)

-hey Jin!! Lenalee!!

Called Ryotarou

-hi!  
Said the two exorcists at the same time

Ryotarou looked a little surprised when they two were holding hands; at first glance he understood what was going on. And obviously knew that Ren wasn't going to like seeing that but still he decided to tell them what was he there for

-are you going to see Ren's duel?

-Ren? In a duel?

Asked Lenalee surprised

-I forgot to tell you but our school has a dueling club, which people have magical duels and since some of those scorpion guys are teasing his younger sister Ren challenged them so I thought that……Ren said that he wanted you guys to see him_--"actually lenalee but oh well"_

-sure…….dueling sounds interesting……really interesting

Said Jin who was now having some evil thoughts of beating up mages

* * *

--On the duel arena--

The heirs with Lavi, Allen, Midnight, Cate, Yuji and Kurosaki entered the giant room where they saw many arenas were students were in duels using their magic to gain some few points and the students who surrounded the arenas enjoyed the fights as well as they bet money on them, the group arrived to one of the stages where Ryotarou, Karen and Kimberly were waiting for them

-you are a little late

Said Kimberly

-sorry but we couldn't find the place quickly

Said Allen

-well I see no problem since it barely started

Said Karen as she looked at the big platform arena where Ren was beside a kid around 14 with short green hair, serious yet energetic blue eyes wearing a white sleeveless shirt with the symbol of the Rex on it, black gloves, black shorts with a white stripes and black boots

-ok ready Ricky?

Asked Ren to his teammate who seemed really exited as he was throwing many punches around the place

-of course!! Getting to duel two scorpions alongside Ren sempai one of the most important members of Ryotarou's group it's an honor

-I'm not that famous

Said Ryotarou scratching his hair

-of course you are!!

Said everyone who was watching at the same time (except our dear heroes if they are "dear" of course XD)

The two scorpions, a seventh year with long spiky hair, blue eyes wearing the school uniform smiled seeing those two Rex daring to challenge him, the other who was a sixth year student with brown skin, extremely fat with black spiky hair, black eyes wearing the uniform pulled out a hammer which surprised the exorcists

-is that his artifact?

Asked Allen

-so you know about them, people outside school usually don't know

Said Karen as she started at her two Rex companions on the arena

-sorry we are late!!

Said Jin who was running alongside lenalee

-its okay it's about to start

Said Kimberly

Ren looked at his friends who were cheering for him as he simply smiled; he was surprise to see lenalee also cheering for him making him blush. He didn't know if he just liked her or fell in love at first site, or simply he was into Asian descendant girls. The match had started as he pulled out his silver gun of the shape of a lion as he shot some blue with white energy beams from it.

The seventh year scorpion by moving his wand sent the beam to the air where it hit the roof. The scorpion smiled seeing this but when he saw Ricky in front of him he remembered the boxing fanatic was a close range fighter and there was something he knew about the 14 year old and it was………

-SWIFT PUNCH!!

Shouted Ricky throwing a cross counter hitting the seventh year so hard he was sent flying outside the ring loosing all of his teeth

-wow………

Said the exorcist at the same time

-that kick packs a punch

Said Rox surprised

-That's for insulting my sister too you jerk!!

Said Ricky annoyed

-so Ren and Ricky are fighting because those two were teasing their sisters?

Asked Ray to Ryotarou who scratched his hear hearing this

-yeah……sort of…….also because Ricky hates bad people the most

Said Kimberly who seemed really interested in the young boxer

-One more

Said Ren who started shooting the other one who blocked the fire bullets with his hammer

-Ren!! Should I take him out too!?

Asked Ricky ready to attack the scorpion

-nah!! Let me show off this time my friend

Said Ray who removed his mage coat revealing a white polo shirt, black pants and black shoes, he pulled out a laser pointer on the barrel of the gun, the scorpion was ready to block another shot but notice that the bullet stopped inches away from him turning itself into a blue energy drill which somehow made him unable to move. Ren smiled as he pulled out his wand saying some spell and touched his feet with it. They started to glow as he ran towards his opponent making a huge jump as he threw a kick glowing color blue. The scorpion knew what it was, it was Ren's most famous attack which made him the second best of team Ryotarou "Saphire Smash", Ren entered the energy drill he made which started drilling inside of the student as he was screaming in pain. Ren came out from the other side as the scorpion unable to stand the power of the attack fell to the ground defeated.

All the Rex members started applauding, shouting from excitement as the Scorpions annoyed left the surroundings of the arena. Ren and Rick came down as they were praised by their clan members

-that was great!!

Said Karen to the two who just smiled

-both of them are good

Said Ray who smiled seeing how happy they looked

-what a waste that they are mages

Said Rox who didn't pay much attention

-not really………if you see if clearly you'll know they are "part" sprit power users

-that's right……they use a gasp of it so yeah………

* * *

--On P.E class--

The class was outside the castle where many sixth and seventh graders were needed to run a mile, the four heirs finished sooner than everyone and they where watching the rest run, Lenalee was the only female exorcist there and from the males it was Lavi, Yuji and Kanda

-hey Rox…….

Called Jin to the heir who was lying on the grass

-what?

-don't "what" me you know what's going on

Said Jin as Rox took a deep breath

-how many?

-they aren't Zokuma or Akuma………

-I see……but aren't we supposed to leave that job to the magical knights?

-don't give me that (censored)……..you never did obey the rules anyways

-language……..

Said Ray who had his golden katana on his side

It took a little while for everyone else to finish, by then the P.E teacher who was Armstrong wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt noticed the presence of a man wearing a tuxedo and a big hat walking towards them

-who you might be?

Asked Armstrong surprised to see a man who seemed rich in that place, man just smiled

-I'm just a normal Lord Garfine who came………TO KILL YOU!!

Shouted the man as he transformed into a humanoid crab looking Garfine whose body had the colors and shape of stained glass specially blue colors

All the students seeing this started running away, Ryotarou who was with his entire team stayed with Armstrong, seeing this he knew he couldn't pull out his innocence or else he might be discovered. Thomas knew of this so he decided to stay with Ryotarou's team so he could give more support

-teacher call the knights please!

Said Thomas in a serious tone as many papers combined turning into three dogs

-I………alright…..

Said Armstrong who ran with the students feeling himself useless

The other exorcists who were following the other students to avoid suspicion and knowing that they weren't allowed to fight the garfine looked at the heirs who were just looking

-what are those guys doing?

Asked Lavi

-anyway let's inform Natasha or the knights about this

Said Lenalee as the exorcists followed her

The garfine ran towards the group of mages who was ready to fight, not until Armstrong came back again tackling the garfine sending it way back leaving the mages surprised

-Like I will let my innocent students fight!! I'll take you on!!

Said Armstrong putting himself in fighting position

-**damn you!!**  
Shouted the garfine charging towards him

-creature of darkness………WITNESS THE BEAUTY OF THE BODY CREATED BY THE HARSH TRAINING PROGRAM PAST DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!!

Shouted Armstrong removing his shirt showing off his muscles

-another lame excuse to show off……….

Said Rox who was still lying on the grass and the other heirs just watched

-hurry boys!! I will need the knights to get as soon as possible go!!

Ordered Armstrong punching the Garfine on the face

-but………..

-NO BUTS RYOTAROU!! IF NOT I'LL MAKE YOU ALL RUN TWENTY MILES NEXT CLASS!!

The mages and Thomas horrified by the idea started running towards the castle as Armstrong finally pulled out his big silver metal gloves innocence and started beating up the garfine easily

-you have a good team member

Said Takeshi surprised to see Armstrong ability

-not only that, he has great physical strength without using his innocence

Said Rox who was surprised as well

Jin noticed another garfine who looked like a humanoid spider with its body colors and shape looked like stain glass with most of it red, black and yellow. He ran towards him as the belt appeared on his waist

-Henshin!!

Shouted Jin making his henshin movement as he ran

-so that's the armor they talked about

Said Ray looking how Jin was transforming from the legs to head as he ran towards the spider garfine

The spider Lord type was punched by Potentia, the spider furiously backed away as he started throwing what it seemed to be spikes towards Jin from its mouth, the red sphere on Jin's belt turned green so was the rest of the armor and the bug eyes surprising the heirs, he pulled out a black crossbow and shot many energy arrows with it destroying the spikes. The spider gasped when he saw this, Jin shot many arrows at the garfine who tried to dodged them but they were so precise all of them hit him

-that armor can change forms?

Asked Rox surprised

-similar to Hugo's armor

Said Ray on his head

The spider fell on his knees as Jin ran towards him. The sphere now turned blue so did the armor. The crossbow disappeared but a golden Rod with a blade on both ends of it with the same of a dragon appeared. He was now running faster than usual as he cut the Garfine in half with the weapon

-losing some physical strength gain by Potentia's warrior form…….falcon form gives me more powerful senses so I can get better aim with my crossbow, Dragon form takes most of the power warrior form has but get more faster

-how do you know all that?

Asked Takeshi

-I just know…….like if the armor just tells me

Armstrong knew the outcome of his battle, he was beating up the crab garfine a lot but still it was trying to fight him. He didn't like this battle a lot, but for his surprise the crab divided in two

-Jin!! Take one out for me!

Said Armstrong

-ok!!

Said Jin who made a immense jump falling in front of his team member

-Titan Form Henshin!!

Shouted Jin as he was covered by a purple and bigger armor, the shoulder guards where bigger, the breastplate covered all of the middle part of the body, so did the boots and gauntlets, he rod disappeared but a giant sword replaced it

-giving up speed Potentia gains incredible defense and power……..right?

Asked Ray to Jin who walked towards his opponent who was charging towards him

With one slash Jin cut the enemy in half. Armstrong gave a finishing blow so powerful at the other garfine it made a big hole on its chest

-that's about it……..

Said Jin who turned back to the warrior form

Armstrong was about to say something but Jin punched him sending him towards a tree. The heirs were surprised by this action as they got up; a black aurora surrounded Jin as the armor was talking a different shape, the horns turned into a shape of a Y with an extra pair of horns, the eyes turned red. The armor was completely black with some golden trims all over the body, the shoulder guards were larger bend up, and the back of the ankles had a large blade. Usually people would say how cool I looked but the heirs felt a dark power even greater than Jin's original coming out from it. Everyone was even more surprised when Jin came out of the armor falling to the ground surprised seeing the armor still there

-what…..is this?

Asked Jin surprised

**-I thank you…….for awake me…..**

Said a voice coming out of the armor surprising Jin

-what do you mean?...who are you?!

**-a warrior given the dark seed of Potentia……….**

-what the hell!? It talks!!

Said Ray who arrived behind Jin with the other heirs

**-I'm a warrior who was born to defeat all of the evil on this word, but……..before I do that I needed to use a host so I could create a physical body for myself**

-so………you were just using me…..from the beginning?

Asked Jin who was now getting annoyed

-**that man named Dominic found my belt long time ago, since he died I had no choice but to deceived you pretending I was a seed armor made by his will, and used you so I could awaken…….until now I was able to get it**

-so now your going to look the seed of Agilis right?

Asked a voice behind the Potentia armor who looked back

It was Hugo who had his bet on his waist, he made his henshin movement as he transformed in Agilis. The two of them stared at each other for some seconds as a gold aurora was coming out of Agilis and a dark one from Potentia

-wait what is going on?

Asked Takeshi confused

-we are enemies…….our powers came from the twin gods of light and darkness……while he, a warrior from the past that was given the power of the dark twin brother gain Potentia powers……while I in the present obtained the power of the light twin gaining Agilis……now on this time as it was predicted we will be mortal enemies until one defeats the other

Answered Hugo surprising the rest of the heirs

-Hugo………is that the reason why……….you didn't became an heir?

Asked Jin to his brother who smiled behind his helmet

-I have a mission…….like you have to defeat the kirayu I have to defeat Potentia……and see who will be the guardian of this world

-**our battle will not be today………I still need to have my body completely, and you need to gain your ultimate form as I did……**

-so that form is the "Dark Seed Form" right?

-**next time we meet……..I'll be in the battlefield……**

Said the armor who disappeared

There was a silence for a while, the heirs could see some of the knights heading towards them, Hugo knew he needed to leave so he wouldn't cause any suspicious to the heirs, he walked away as Jin who seemed a little depressed called him

-what is it?

Asked Hugo

-I……….sorry…..

-its okay, he isn't evil…….but he is my enemy….only mine and I have to beat him, and either way he was going to appear anyways

-but………I was…….pathetic……

-what do you mean?

-I'm weak………..I got exited with Potentia's power that I…….

-let's leave this for other time……I don't want to cause you problems

Said Hugo who reached towards the place he left his bike and quickly got out of there

-………………………

* * *

--One day later--

Ray explained what happened to the exorcists who seemed worried, not because Jin lost that power. It was because hearing about Potentia coming from the seed of the dark twin, but right now most of them were busy on transformation class trying to learn how to make statues into living creatures

-excuse me class, sorry for bothering you on your assignment

Said the teacher who was the same one who called their names on the first day when they were chosen to their clans, if Yuji remembered she was named Idriss

-we have a new student in our class……..her name is Rae Stover

Said Miss Idriss

All the exorcists on the class, especially Kurosaki looked at the door as the girl Noah wearing a school uniform with the symbol of the scorpion on it walked towards the teacher really happy as she looked at the students

-it's a pleasure to meet you

Said Rae exited

-YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT!?

Asked all of the exorcists seeing the girl who simply smiled

* * *

--xxxxxxx--

In what it seemed to be a gigantic room full of paintings, four men where seated around a small table on the middle of it, they were all wearing tuxedos as they stared at the throne beside them with a black violin on it

-Ne Ne, you guys sense it right?

-the garfine are making their move finally after this many years

-we……will……des……troy………them…….

-for that we need a new descendant

-I've found a perfect candidate today…….

-surprising how you found a candidate, you hate everyone wolfy

-he is perfect……and my name is not wolfy stupid bird

-the…..one……that…….will………in….herit……..the dark……contract……

-is he going to accept? Giving such power to someone……

-he has everything we need him to have……..he will be our new leader

-He………will……….awake……..Kiva……….

* * *

--Some days ago--

On Paris the two heirs Jin and Ray were outside of a café seated on a table as they were relaxing, drinking some coffee which surprised ray since Jin prefers wine or beer instead of coffee. He looked a little depressed too making the atmosphere a little annoying for ray

-what is it?

Asked Ray who was already tired of seeing him like that

-were not going to reach on time right?

-for the mission on the black order?

-………….

-cant be helped……but this is important, if they managed to make clones of you and those powerful cyborgs who were just humans then it will be a problem, sorry Jin but we have to break that promise unless we found out what the Kaizen Sekai are planning next

-I know……..

Answered a voice beside them

The two saw surprised who it was, it was Takeshi wearing a tuxedo jacket opened with a white sleeveless shirt, black pants and black shoes, he seemed to be alright but his strength wasn't the same as before. Maybe because of the injury he suffered because Jin almost stopped his heartbeats on the last encounter. Jin didn't care for him to be there as ray stay on alert

-lets talk

Said Jin getting up from his seat as he left with Takeshi leaving Ray by himself

* * *

--Minutes later--

On the rooftop of a building, Jin was surprised hearing what Takeshi told him about the Kaizen Sekai's new project

-what do you mean?

Asked Jin in a cold tone

-nano-robots…….Kaizen Sekai used their technology to make germ-sized robots and allows them to remodel humans using their blood

-remodeled……without need to kidnap people when they can just use those to make everyone into a Kaizen Senshi and put them under control

-you get it don't you? Those who got remodeled like that are far more powerful than the ones you faced before, and the reason why I got this power…..

Jin was surprised hearing this; Takeshi looked to the sky with a sad expression almost like if he wanted to cry

-you………got remodeled?

-they are already on the move………

-what?

-at 3 in the morning, a large supply of nano-robots will arrive from one of Kaizen Sekai's bases and will head towards the HQ and after that………

-it can't be………they plan to remodel all of France……

Said Jin before he started walking away

-what are you planning to do?

Asked Takeshi as Jin stopped and turned around with a serious face

-I don't know about you but I must fight…..and stop the kirayu's plans of making a whole country into an army or robots…….what will you do?

-I don't have a choice……I have no choice but to live as part of the Kaize Sekai

-why? Why would you take that kind of life?

-for her sake……..

-her……sake?

-some time ago………when I was working at the main headquarters of my company, they came using the nano-robots using the ventilation shafts killing the ones who weren't strong enough to handle them……..I was one of the few survivors and since I was turned into a remodeled human I, had not choice but to follow their commands or else……..

-or else what?

-my sister………. Haruka Hayate, she was taken away by them and the kirayu promised me to let her go in exchange of killing the two most famous heirs……..

-Takeshi………..you did all this for her?

There was no response, Jin smiled as he left the place but first he needed to say something before he jumped off the building

-I don't know your sister at all, but…….I know you must understand her feelings, she doesn't want to see her brother serve those men specially the ones we must defeat

Said Jin before he jumped from the building leaving Takeshi speechless

* * *

--Two hours later--

Ray was still on the café as he saw Takeshi arriving with a worried face. Annoying the heir a little since he saw Jin wasn't with him anymore

-what? You're finally going to challenge me with no interruptions? I accept

Said Ray in a serious tone

-wrong…….

Answered Takeshi seating on the other seat

-then what?

-please stop Jin, his is planning on fighting the Kirayu and the Kaizen Sekai alone

-what?

-On the main HQ lies two Kirayu powerful…….number 18 Yamiso Kirayu and number 16 Kira Kirayu, the other named Akira Kirayu has left the place now but still those two are really powerful, he wont be able to defeat them alone plus the army of 400 modified soldiers and some Kaizen Senshi

-damn it……..

Said Ray getting up quickly as he left but stopped and turned around

-it's sad Takeshi…….

-sad?

-it seems what Hugo said was right, I can feel you are empty inside…..

Said Ray as he left

Takeshi remembered Hugo's words on their fight, he was right, what Jin told him was right also, he feel on his knees as he started crying. He had done terrible things and never did anything to stop the ones who had their sister, he thought of rebelling but for him it was too much the ideas of seeing his sister die because of disobeying. He was turning into a robot himself so he wouldn't feel pain from following the Kirayu's orders. He looked at his right fist before he looked in front of him. Ray had already left but he knew what to do now

* * *

--A day later--

On the streets of Paris five trucks were heading towards the Kaizen Seika's main base inside the famous city where they would start their plans, some soldiers who were on bikes were guarding the trucks from the back, sides and front. The ones in front as usual when they needed to make a turn they went first.

Five Kaizen Senshi were on the trucks and the one who was in front with the driver was surprised to see the two guards on front being sent flying and exploded when they made a turn. From it Jin came out with his bike, making everyone stop.

-an heir!? Here!?

Asked the Korean descendant, bald with black eyes wearing a green leather jacket with the symbol of a turtle on the middle, long black gauntlets, black pants with green shin-guards of the shape of turtle shells attached and black shoes

-WHITE WOLF!!

Shouted Jin as his armor covered him completely

-(censored) YOU STUPID HEIR!!

Shouted the man furiously as he got off the truck and got on top of it

-more crazy of those kaizen senshi…….interesting, keep me company for a while

Said Jin as he head towards the trucks with his bike

The trucks started moving again, four guards head towards Jin who started spinning the bike so fast it send them all flying. The man on top of the front truck put on a helmet that covered his entire face with the shape of a turtle. Jin noticed the turtle Kaizen Senshi had a turtle shell on his back which had a big cannon attached to it

-holly shi……..

-DIE YOU ANNOYING (censored)!!

Shouted the man shooting a giant beam from the cannon

Jin and the turtle were surprised to see the beam being reflected towards the sky by a golden sword. Jin turned around and saw Ray who head towards the right side of the truck and threw a kick so powerful it blew up; the turtle jumped to the truck behind to avoid certain dead, another man was on top of it.

It was a man wearing silver helmet with the shape of a shark, a silver shirt made out of leather with no sleeves, large gauntlets, silver with shark shape fins. Large shoulder guards, the belt had the shape of a shark mouth, silver pants with metal boots of the same color that reached after the knees

-damn it!! we have four trucks left

Said Turtle annoyed

-those annoying heirs, well we still have many of the product the main HQ needs if one truck makes it they can easily mass produced it later, so don't you dare let them destroy another one turtle

Said the shark as he pulled out a black crossbow with the shape of a shark and started shooting white energy arrows at the heirs who dodged them all

-LEO!!

Shouted Ray as he was covered by his armor

-you're late

Said Jin annoyed as he made a turn so he could be heading at the same direction as the trucks

-oh really!? You didn't even told me anything before you bastard!!

Shouted Ray doing the same thing

-really? I thought I told you

-NO YOU DIDN'T IT!!

-ok sorry ray

-forget it, we have to stop this guys before they harm this country

-right!

The two kaizen senshi didn't stop shooting at the heirs who were making zigzag movements do dodge the attacks. They jumped off their bikes reaching the top of the truck in front where the two kaizen senshi were surprised by this and knew they couldn't shoot like before or they might damage the truck and the others. Jin attacked the turtle that easily blocked the punch and kicked Jin sending him flying to the other truck on the back. Some of the soldiers inside the truck came out from it surrounding Jin; he simply made a spinning kick hitting all of them sending them out on the streets. Turtle who was on the edge of the truck's back shot another beam strait at the heir surprising him for such action

-KURAI MON!! (Dark shield)

Shouted Jin making a spin as a black energy sphere surrounded him repelling the attack annoying the turtle a lot

Turtle didn't pay much attention to his back where Ray was dodging and blocking with his sword Shark's energy arrows. Shark threw a kick at ray that blocked it easily as he made a big jump throwing an axe kick which was blocked by the kaizen senshi but damaged his arms, turtle grabbed Ray from behind as the shark smiled and started shooting his arrows at Ray hitting the breastplate. Ray tried to hold the pain of the coward attack

-YOU CHEATERS!!

Shouted Jin annoyed

Shark saw surprised how Jin had made a corkscrew kick which hit him sending him flying out of the truck. Ray hit the turtle with his elbow getting free of his grip quickly turning around cutting him in half as it blew up. Some soldiers from the other trucks jumped from them to the one the heirs where in, Jin made a jump punching one of them and quickly grabbed it throwing it to the rest sending them all out of the trucks

-you don't seem to like those guys a lot

Said Ray confusing Jin who fell on his feet on the truck before the last one

-why is that?

Asked Jin hitting one of the soldiers with his elbow on the face who was planning to do a sneak attack

-when you see one you just take it out in the moment you don't even give them a fighting chance

-why should I?

Asked Jin grabbing another as he threw him so far he was sent far away and crashed on a building

-because you are crazy

-really?

-lets just destroy this things

Said Ray as he quickly stabbed the truck he was in

Jin was sent flying by the explosion of the truck in front of him sending him towards the street but managed to fall on his bike which was programmed to drive automatically (so he wouldn't lose it). Ray immediately jumped to the other cutting it in half blowing up some instants later.

Jin seeing that he hasn't done anything productive, only beating up weak kaizen soldiers he threw a black fire ball at another of the trucks blowing it up. Leaving only one left

-easy……..one more

Said Jin annoyed as he followed the truck

-better taking them all down

Said Ray who was on his bike behind Jin

The truck immediately stopped in what it seemed to be a fancy restaurant, the two heirs stopped when they saw many soldiers and three more Kaizen Senshi coming out from the truck, but they noticed five of the soldiers were wearing an exact armor as Takeshi except that the helmet instead of being red it was gold so were the gauntlets and boots, the rest was black

-more clones……

Said Jin annoyed

-let's not let this guys leave this place

Said Ray as inside Kira and another Kirayu were just watching

--To be continued--

* * *

**Notes**

**Sorry it took a while; this chapter is really long so I couldn't finish earlier **

**Most of the teachers or classes' events are based on my own high school life, I know how it feels perfectly and survived it :) (I graduated barely a moth ago and I'm going to college still a 17 year old XD but unluckily I'll be 18 two days later after I enter so I doubt I'll have a party T.T**

**The potentia armor was too much for just too appear in two special chapters so now I gate it a more important role and I showed all of its forms (I was planning on using it again on this arc like a "one more time" transformation but I thought it was better making it Hugo's enemy) remember, Potentia is not evil is just that he needs to fight Agilis since there is only room for one**

**If you want a clear image of Potentia ultimate form just google on image put Kuuga ultimate form **

**Hoped you like the action (it was too much XD) please review and tell if it was good bad or other things :) **


	32. Shin Form

* * *

Chapter thirty two Shin Form

On the great hall everyone was eating their meal after school, every exorcists was started to feel really uncomfortable seeing a Noah here at the school, there was something going on. Everyone was staring at the girl who was socializing with her clan members; Kurosaki was the one who wanted to know the most why she was here.

Rox noticed him getting up from his seat and walked towards the scorpion table where he received many glances from the scorpions almost saying "What are you doing here scum?"

-Rae…….

Called Kurosaki as the girl turned around and saw the exorcist

-hi Jin!

Said the girl with a smile on her face

-well I………can I talk to you for a moment?...in private…….

-sure!

* * *

--Rex Table--

-hey, one of your classmates is hitting on the new girl

Said Karen looking at the table as all the exorcists looked at the same direction

-as if……

Said Lavi remembering that girl was a Noah and a relationship with an exorcist was almost impossible since usually the innocence wants to kill the Noah and the Noah the exorcists and the innocence

-but are you sure she is the same age as him? She looks so young……and short

Said Ren looking the two leave the place

-by the way……….where is your rebel?

Asked Karen to Lenalee leaving her a little confused

-what do you mean?

Asked lenalee

-meaning Jin

Said Kimberly

-oh……………I don't know….why you called him my rebel?

She asked a little embarrassed

-because it's obvious that he likes you

Said Karen

Ren heard this while he was eating some breath, he looked at his friend, hearing that made him get really annoyed especially when he saw lenalee blush because of what Karen said

-I know……..

Replied Lenalee whose face was more red

-we haven't seen him for a while

Said Aleena

-since the garfine attack……….he hasn't gone to any of the classes I have with him

Said Ryotarou remembering that the history teacher asked him about Jin who of course she didn't looked happy at all seeing him skip her class after the show he did there

* * *

--On the halls--

Rytarou and Ren were walking through the corridors, luckily they didn't had any homework so they were going to check out the duel arenas, Ryotarou was told by Allen about Jin and Lenalee being together for a while yesterday. And knew Ren had a crush on the girl without knowing of this information

-by the way Ren………..I got some bad news…………about lenalee

-I know………Jin likes lenalee…….and she knows………I have to do something……

-no Ren it's not that……….

-but that doesn't mean anything still! I can still make her my girlfriend!

-Ren, listen to me for a second…………

-I know!! I'll invite her to the dance we will have soon before he does!!

-hopeless…………_--"when they find out the two will go together anyways"_

* * *

--xxxxx--

On top of a tower Jin was seated looking at the dark forest, it looked so normal when it was from day. He felt really bad, like if he had lost a part of him. He had the Potentia armor all the time and when he realized it, he found out that was the power that his brother needed to defeat and what made him feel even worse is that he was used by that power. He hated himself when he was planning on stopping using his original armor and replaced it with that great power. Since every time he used it, he felt really good, good enough to defeat the Kirayu

-now it's gone………I just feel so weak…….like if It was part of me

From his belt a keychain of the shape of a red devil happy face started glowing, in a matter of seconds it transformed into a small red Chihuahua dog who had small devil wings and horns

-it's been so long!!

Shouted the dog stretching its wings

-hi hankosha……

-don't "hi" me!! You left me in that keychain for too long!! Your own guardian for Christ sake!! Since chapter 8 I haven't appeared or even said a dialogue!!

-sorry……..

Hankosha noticed how Jin looked, it wasn't good at all making him feel a little worried

-what's wrong?

-nothing………it's just that……..

-can you tell me what has happened since last time I was out?

* * *

--Hours later--

-I see……..

Said Hankosha

-so you see…………since the Potentia armor was inside me for a long time and after losing it……..I feel weak……

-Jin………..

There was some silence for a while, Jin closed his eyes. Hankosha waited for him to say something but no word came from his mouth, so the guardian dog decided to seat on the heir's legs and fall asleep for a while.

Some time passed after this, maybe it passed an hour or two but who cares. He wasn't going to assist class that day anyways. He heard on his sleep the bell of the ending of classes a little while now

-you better go with the others……they will get worried

Said Hankosha who still had his eyes closed

-I guess………

Jin noticed a presence beside him; he turned to his side to see a girl around 16 with medium size light brown hair that reached the chin, there was a part of it on both side which was a bit longer, her eyes were bright green wearing what it seemed to be a red dress, a short jacket on top of it opened revealing a yellow ribbon, a red beret with a symbol of a sun on it, brown boots which almost reached the end of the knee. That dress reminded him of that story of the "little red riding hood" he was told when he was a kid of course she didn't had a hood and a beret instead, she was flying it what it seemed to be a pink staff with a circle around one of the edges with a pair of wings on both sides and a golden star on the middle

-are you okay?

Asked the girl kindly

-well I………..who are you?

Asked Jin looking at the girl who had such a beautiful smile it reminded him lenalee's

-my name is Sakura……Kinomoto Sakura

-Nice to meet you

Said Jin still looking at the dress

-so………what are you doing here? It's dangerous to hang on top of a tower especially without a broom……..wait how did you got here anyways?

-don't need one……I climbed here using bare hands like normal people do

-normal people?

Asked Sakura looking at the structure of the tower which was almost impossible for a normal being to climb it with bare hands

-he climbed with bare hands, impressive

Said the girl on her head as Jin stared at the forest

-hard to believe………

Said Jin confusing the girl

-hard to believe……what?

-that forest, it looks so normal……..but reality tells us that monsters are born from it…….creatures who want to harm us just for the hell of it……..

-I know………I wish the garfine and humans would get along……..so there wouldn't be any need of this fight against them……….

Said Sakura who sounded sad

-cant be helped……..that forest is evil

-evil? Why do you say that?

-I feel a strong evil presence around it since the times I've been there; in fact my first time in that place got my face burned because of a Garfine

Said Jin with a smile on his face surprising the girl

-your face burned!? Wait………could it be you are…….

-the one who arrived late, had many bandages on his face it was me, I'm Jin Mirouko……one of the transferred students who came here with Hikaru-sensei

Answered Jin with a smile on his face making the girl blush

-really!? What an honor!_--"and I thought he was too good looking for being a normal student that I never heard about him, and he is "the" Jin_

She said surprised and a little embarrassed too

-honor? I'm not that great

-but you are really famous around here…….

-oh!...because of the girls that always follow me right?, I haven't done anything extraordinary to be praised like that_--"well at least not in this school"_

-but still it's an honor having you at school…….

-I still don't understand that……

-how is the non-magical world?

-eh?

-how is the world you have live in?

-well………..obviously people don't depend on magic for doing stuff and they live in peace most of the time like you, except that……

-except what?

Asked Sakura who seemed really interested

-human beings are violent…….war never ends, as long as people have free will……..and they waste it looking for power by harming other people……

-saying that……..

-want to seat here?

Asked Jin seeing how the girl was still seated on her staff

-oh! Thanks

Said the girl jumping from the staff and sat beside him

-this is a small spot sorry……….

Said Jin a little embarrassed

-its okay…….I'm really short so I don't take much space

-what's with the dress? Do they let you use that on school?

-I'm from the sword clan; we don't need to wear the uniform on school days, soft of a privilege

-I see, so what brought you here Sakura?

-eh?

-I mean you weren't just flying around right?

-I was just walking around school since today's classes are over and saw you so I wanted to see who it was and you looked really sad

-sad eh?...well I'm kinda depressed

-depressed for what?

-I………

* * *

--On the library--

Lavi was making his homework using the info of the library books as he was also helping Midnight to do it since she was being lazy that day.

Around the place a girl around 15 Greek descendant with thick glasses, brown hair with blue eyes wearing a uniform with the symbol of the sword gave Thomas a book which he was confused at first since he cant read (being blind)

-here you go Thomas, this is a book you can red in brail, so you'll understand it and here's a new book on healing Mizu from her cold

Said the girl making the boy smile

-thanks Medusa…….

-your welcome

-thanks for worrying about me

Said Mizu a little embarrassed

-THOMAS MARRY ME!!

Shouted a girl who was falling towards Thomas

-shut up

Said Medusa taking off her glasses turning the girl into stone (she is a gorgon as her name says)

The girl who was turned into stone was a Rex member called Maria Uzua, she has 13 with light brown hair that is around the middle of her back, brown eyes, a member of the art and manga club (yeah here anime and manga exist, and Jin has a book shelf full of them), she feel in love with Thomas when she saw him drawing and rushed to ask him to join the art club or marry her. But she is often ignored since Medusa always turns her to stone and Thomas doesn't even know of her

-what was that?

Asked Thomas curious

-nothing right Mizu?

Asked Medusa to the gatekeeper who simply nodded

-well let's go Mizu and make this potio……

Thomas hit himself with someone; it was young man around 16 with an extremely pale skin, grey hair, red but peaceful eyes wearing a polo shirt, black pants and shoes who smiled seeing the blind boy

-your okay?

Asked the person with a very calm tone

-oh! Its you Fairy Kaworu!

Said Thomas surprised

-nice to see you too, it's been a while how are you doing?

Asked Kaworu looking at Mizu who blushed a little

-pretty good…..

Said Mizu embarrassed

-hey Kaworu!!

Called someone behind them

It was a 14 year old with short black hair and blue eyes; he was wearing a similar polo shirt, black pants and black shoes. Kaworu smiled seeing him

-Shinji-kun…….

-oh Shinji!!...you're okay?

Asked Thomas confusing the 14 year old

-what do you mean?

-seemed like you haven't sleep for a while……

Said Thomas looking at the bags over his eyes

-that's because I……..hey how can you see if your blind? But your right I haven't sleep, can you make those sleeping potions for me?

Asked Shinji as Mizu smiled

-sure, Thomas you live in the same dorm so please take it to him when I'm done with it

Said Mizu as Thomas stayed quiet

The group looked beside them, it was another group full of scorpion students, they were eight and they walked towards them as they laughed and talked about some stuff about them

-scorpions…..

Said Shinji who sounded a little worried

-let's just ignore them

Said Medusa

-well well! Look at these guys, two swords……one Tauros and a Rex brat

Said the leader of the group with the long curly black hair, green eyes, usually people could see he was a rich boy, a son of a aristocrat

-what do you want Gaspar?

Asked Medusa who didn't like the tone of that guy

-I can't believe two swords the "elite" of our school hang around with losers…….that sure would ruin you reputation

-well I don't give a damn what you say idiot

-what do you say you stupid monster?

Asked Gaspar annoyed making Medusa really angry inside of her

-lets go

Said Kaworu grabbing Medusa's shoulder before she would turn that idiot into stone

The group started leaving as the scorpions started laughing but they didn't took long before two of them grabbed Shinji and took him away. Kaworu didn't seemed pleased seeing this at all as he started following him so did the others

-leave him alone!!

Shouted Medusa furiously

-_NIEBLO!!_

Shouted one of the scorpions as a mist came out from his wand which made the group unable to see and so some of the students who were on the library

On the corridors many students walked around the place talking about how was their day on school, some were complaining, others were talking about the new transferred students which the girls were interested on Ray, Rox, Takeshi and Jin especially, but of course Allen and some others didn't stay behind. But the only person there who was different to the others was a girl with light blue hair that reached a little after the chin, red eyes with the symbol of the eagle clan on her wizard coat. She was reading a small book as she walked. She stopped when he saw the scorpions that were holding Shinji passing beside her

-Ikari-kun…….

Whispered the girl as she saw Thomas, Medusa, Mizu and Kaworu following the group, seeing her Kaworu stopped

-Rei, Shinji-kun is in trouble….can you help us?

-it's not my mission to protect him…...

Said the girl whose voice sounded really soft

-but he is a comrade and we need to assist him, that's enough reason to help

-…………..

* * *

--xxxxxx--

Outside in an area close to the gates the scorpions threw shinji on the wall as they started laughing at seeing him hurt. Shinji turned around looking at the eight students who were all laughing at him, he hated that. Some of them started kicking him all around his body as he covered himself with his arms, when they stopped Gaspar pulled out his wand and used a spell to elevate him as he started smashing him on the ground many times.

It was painful for him, when the scorpion stopped shinji looked at Gaspar with anger

-oh look!! The weirdo is getting angry!!

Said the only fat one with short black hair and eyes

-I know Cesar!! I wonder what he will do next

-leave me alone………

Whispered Shinji and Gaspar heard this

-what? You want us to leave you alone?...hahahaha like if saying that will help you!! You Tauros guys should leave school!! This is no place for weaklings and poor people!!

-I'm not poor……..and its not right to call people weaklings……

-whatever shut up!! Or I'll have to start turning you into a frog

Said the scorpion pointing his wand at the injured shinji

Shinji was now angrier, from his hand that started glowing, appeared a large white handgun with wings on the sides of the barrel; the hammer had a circular shape that looked like a gear, and a symbol of a cross on top of the barrel surprising the scorpions

-wow look at that boys artifact! I don't mind trading that, in exchange of us leaving you alone

Said Gaspar exited seeing such a cool weapon

Gaspar was surprised when he saw Shinji pointing his gun at him, the others flinched seeing this. His hands were trembling as they hold the gun but he was still pointing it at the leader of the group who was paralyzed seeing this, Shinji's eyes were full of anger as his finger touched the trigger

-hey man…….wait! Going this far…..

-YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS TAKING IT FAR!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!

-hey idiot!! you……..

The sound of a bang came out from the gun, the bullet past an inch away from Gaspar, everyone was shocked when they saw the bullet destroying a tree behind them, which the bullet made the sign of a big white cross. Gaspar looked at Shinji with anger; a tauros daring to shoot him with such a weapon for him it was unforgivable

-you're so dead now!! Everyone……lets show him what happens when idiots like you dare to challenge us

Said Gaspar who was extremely furious as the others just smiled as they pulled out their artifacts and wands

Thomas and the rest arrived shocked seeing the eight throwing spells of different types at Shinji. Kaworu was about to pull out something from his pocket but stopped, a dark energy beam hit all the spells destroying them easily. Everyone was surprised to see from the sky a person falling on his feet; it was the Rex Clan member with the weird black spiky hair

-who are you!?

Asked one of the scorpions

-he jumped from here without getting injured….impressive

Said Sakura who was on the air with her staff (he jumped from it)

Jin looked back were he saw Shinji still pointing the gun at the scorpions with his head down, his hands were trembling even more. Jin noticed he was crying as he still tried to defend himself. Jin sat on his knees as he grabbed the gun and put it down

-its ok……..you don't need to use this anymore……

Said Jin in a kind tone as Shinji with tears on his eyes looked at him who was smiling

-I……..

-who the hell are you anyways!?

Asked Gaspar annoyed

-who is that guy?

Asked Kaworu confused by this situation

-is a Rex

Said Medusa looking at the symbol of his clan

-that presence…………..Devil Jin!!

Shouted Thomas surprised annoying the heir who heard this

-what was that?

Asked Jin giving him a murderous glance which scared the poor blind kid

-I mean……..its Jin……..

-Jin? Who is this stupid Rex interfering?

Asked Gaspar annoyed

-you guys………are wimps…..

Said Jin in a low tone but loud enough so the scorpions could hear

-what did you say!?

Asked Gaspar who didn't like what he head from the Rex

-how dare you do this to him?...ganging up on him like cowards……

-what do you care what we do!?

-I care, because I don't think he feels pleasant to be insulted by scum who pretend to be so high and mighty because of their parents are rich…….

-get out of here if you don't want to join him

-bring it then………I challenge all of you eight against me

Said Jin surprising shinji and the other students who were with Thomas

-wait Jin!!

Said Sakura who flied down to the ground and got off her staff

-what is it?

-you aren't seriously going to fight them…….right?

-why not? I can't forgive people like them

-but……

-I'll be fine…..really

-challenging us all against you? Who do you think you are?

Asked Gaspar who was angrier by Jin's attitude against him, for him he felt like if he was acting superior to him and the rest of his gang

-callate idiota

-what was that!? Talk English!

-porque deveria?

-shut up and……….

-callame cuando me mantengas y cuando huevos tengas

-what the hell does that mean?!

-nada que te importe

-ENOUGH!!

-can't stand even that? I would usually beat you up right now but……….we should settle this in an official duel on the arena

-what?

-or don't tell me you guys are scared of loosing in front of many people?

-fine!! When!?

-right now………..

* * *

--xxxxxxx--

It took some minutes for many of the school to know about this event, most of the Rex and Scorpions were running towards the duel arenas were Allen, Lavi, lenalee, Aleena, Cate and Yuji who were walking through the corridors carrying their homework were unaware of this event but they noticed all the students who were running. One of them was Ryotarou and Ren

-hey guys! What's going on?

Asked Allen as the two stopped running

-don't you know!? Jin challenged eight scorpions in a special match just right now!

Said Ryotarou surprising the group

-the girls just want to see him but many men want to check the abilities of what you guys learn on Hikaru's school

Said Ren

-let's go then!

Said Lavi exited as they followed the two, Kanda who was hiding from them decided to follow

On the duel arena all the stages were abandoned except one, Jin who was already there looked surprised on how many people was there just to see him fight against those eight

-wow so many people

-you must be very popular……..great now we can leave you in shame

Said Gaspar with a smile on his face

Gaspar was furious when he saw the rex just looking at the people ignoring what he said. Rox who was on the exit just looked a little before he left, Kimberly who barely arrived noticed him leave

-aren't you going to see him?

Asked Kimberly a little worried as Rox smiled

-I already know the result……..by the way, are those eight the only ones?

-huh?

-if it's just them it's good……..because it would be scary knowing that more scorpions are going to the hospital after this

Answered Rox surprising the girl

-is he serious? But Jin doesn't look the type of guy who would fight like that

Jin looked beside him; it was the announcer who was a 17 year old girl with red medium layered, textured choppy hair style, blue eyes wearing a short black dress. She smiled as she pulled out a microphone

-**ladies and gentlemen!! Welcome to this special event here at the dueling arena number 14!! I'm you host Anko Kurasaki here to present the fighters of today…on the scorpion side the infamous Gaspar and his gang will have a 8 vs. 1 match against the famous Jin Mirouko from the Rex clan**

-since when I'm famous?

Asked Jin confused by this but remembered the great fans he had who were right now cheering for him

-**we don't know the details of this event but apparently Jin himself was the one who challenged them but we know only one thing…..this match is going to be really interesting!!**

Said Anko as all the girls started cheering harder for Jin and the scorpions to their clan members

-I got a question about this

Said Jin to Anko who seemed surprised by this

-**what is it?**

-well…….can we use physical contact?

-**meaning like punching? Of course!! It's an all out magical fight using physical and magical power**

-Ok then last question…….since its hard to move are we suppose to wear our uniforms here too?_--"magical fight my (censored)"_

Asked Jin as the girl smiled

-**on duels you can wear whatever you want as long as it's not inappropriate attire **

-good to hear that

Said Jin looking at the robe which was annoying to wear all the time, being the only heir who wears it because lenalee forced him to do so

In an instant Jin removed his uniform as he threw it towards the sky, under it he was wearing his usual short gray jacket with a white stripe passing through it on the middle, it was opened revealing his black shirt with a white spade backwards on the middle, blue pants with two belts tied up on each leg and black shoes. The students were surprised seeing his "weird clothing" for their time but many believe it was cool making the girls squeal annoying Jin even more

-I can't do anything without them saying I'm cool…………

Said Jin on his head annoyed

-how can he wear that under the uniform?

Asked Ryotarou surprised

-he always does

Answered Lenalee who was surprised to see all Jin's uniform falling on her hands in perfect order

-oh and I don't need this either

Said Jin pulling out the wand Merlin gave him, throwing it towards the exorcists which Allen was hit by it killing the general in the instant

-oh my god he killed Allen!!

Shouted Lavi

-you bastard!!

Shouted Yuji

-I'm not dead…….

Said Allen still on the floor

-upps…..

Said Jin scratching his hair

-hey!! We came here to fight not seeing you acting stupid

Said Gaspar annoyed

-well sorry for annoying you but I was trying to be nice and make you laugh a little before you wake up in the hospital

Said Jin as everyone gasped hearing this

The ones who were closer to the arena were Sakura and the rest of Thomas group who seemed a little worried (except Thomas himself) about what was going to happen

-he challenged those eight in a duel all because of me?

Asked Shinji confused but felt good that someone beside Kaworu and his few friends felt worried about him

-he looks really confident about this don't you think Rei?

Asked Kaworu to Rei who stayed quiet

-lets hope he knows what's he's doing

Said Medusa a little nervous

-he discarded his wand…..he cant use magic now……

Said Sakura a little worried

-he doesn't need it

Said Thomas confusing the group

-does he have an artifact then?

Asked Kaworu

-he barely found out when Hikaru-sensei told him

-then how is he going to fight!?

Asked Shinji who seemed really worried

-he doesn't need anything like that…….

-you sure have a lot of confidence in him don't you?

Asked Medusa

-he is strong, that's why I know him for a while now……….he is really strong

Answered Thomas with a smile on his face

-let's hope your right…….

Said Sakura looking at Jin who was stretching his arms

-I got a favor to ask you eight

Said Jin as the other scorpions looked at him with a serious face

-and what is that?

Asked Cesar the fat one of the group

-use all of your abilities………..don't give me mercy at all

Answered Jin as he pulled out his gauntlets from the back of his belt

-you know what you're asking? You will die if that happens

Said Gaspar whose voice scared many of the people around the stage

-doubt it a lot……..I want you to fight with your best so you will at least……..

-at least what?

-lose with dignity

Everyone stayed quiet hearing this comment, Jin had a face which showed how much confidence of winning he had, even if people started to doubt he was just bluffing and he was going to lose badly for not using his wand or not having an artifact. But those words made some people feel like he was going to win easily

-impressive, having such confidence…….

Said Rei a little surprise

-**ok, since we have been wasting enough time its time to start the match!! At count of three!!**

Said Anko exited hearing all of what Jin said

Jin put on his gauntlets as he looked at his diamond, feeling their spirit power which was such a small portion he could barely feel it made him clear that he wasn't going to use it. But he was also thinking of a way to fight without making people get suspicious about him and ruin the mission. Of course he didn't know were the key was, or if the Overlords might attack the school making them have no choice but to fight in public. But he knew those thoughts should be discarded, since he was about to show those bullies what happens when they mess with people who hate violence like Shinji

-**3!!...2!!...1!!...FIGHT!!**

-this idiot thinks he can take us down with pure fist…………I'll take him down in one attack

Said one of the group with black short spiky hair, green eyes who walked towards Jin as he pulled out a wand

-if you want me to go one on one fine with me but……….you look like the type that I will beat in one punch

Said Jin annoying the scorpion

-oh really!! Then take this!! _aracne prisio………_

The seven were shocked when they saw their companion receiving a powerful punch on the stomach, Jin looked at him with a serious expression as the one who dared to fight alone was backing away unable to talk as he grabbed his stomach

-I told you……….you look like the type I can beat in one punch

Said Jin in a serious tone before his opponent fell to the ground defeated

Everyone gasped seeing this, three of scorpions pulled out their wands but for their surprise Jin ran so fast he grabbed the arm of the one who was closer to him, the scorpion was shocked when Jin pulled him on the air and quickly smashed him on the floor, the other two surprised still shot two spells while Jin didn't pay attention to them. Just when they were about to hit him. He used the scorpion that he smashed on the floor as a shield

-what the hell were you planning to do to me?

Asked Jin with a drop of sweat on his forehead when he saw his human shield turned into a rat which was frozen

**-incredible performance!! The match barely started and two scorpions are down by Jin who isn't using a wand to fight!**

One of the two pulled out a bunch of pieces of paper throwing it at Jin who seemed confused by this. Jin scratched his hair as he looked at this

-what are you planning to do with……

-_exducto!!_

Shouted the scorpion as a silver with yellow beam came out from his wand which made the papers explode

The explosion was powerful as the ones who wanted Jin to win (or bet on him) were shocked seeing this, everyone but the exorcists, gatekeepers and the two heirs Ray and Takeshi didn't seemed worried at all. Since those ignorant scorpions were dealing with someone who is so powerful, he has even killed a god (Loki) and some of the so called "immortal" Noah members

**-it seems like Jin was got off guard with a basic "exducto" spell which makes physical objects to explode!! Is he going to be alright after such explosion close to him!?**

-that was dangerous you know

Said Jin who was behind the two leaving them shocked

Before they turned around Jin grabbed their underwear pulling them up as they felt extreme pain making them almost cry in the instant

-this is the Mirouko clan special wedgie…….. "anti-bully 3000"

Said Jin as the two tried to get free but they were unable to do so

Instead of getting worried many people in fact started laughing by this, seeing those bullies getting what they deserved. Many first year and second were cheering for the "transferred student" who was giving justice to Gaspar's gang who were one of the worse bullies around

-this guy……is making fun of us!!

Said Cesar furiously seeing this insult towards his friends

-hey Gaspar!!

Called Jin who was pulling the underwear of the two even more making the scorpions squeal in pain

-what is it?

Asked Gaspar annoyed

-I told you……..fight me with your all…….if you want to lose with dignity and avoid ending up like this two

-bastard……..he is talking like he is going to win just because you took down four of the weakest in our group

-oh! So your saying that out of coincidence I took down the weakest isn't it?

Asked Jin annoying the leader even more

-OK THAT'S IT!! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU ARE FIGHTING WITH PURE FIST WE WILL INCINIRATE YOU RIGHT NOW!! EVERYONE GET YOUR ARTIFACTS AND SHOW THIS (censored)ER NOT TO MESS WITH US!!

-wow…….he got angry just because I told him he has no way of beating me

Said Jin loud enough for Gaspar to hear him

-**incredible!! The transferred student has made a big psychological impact on Gaspar's group with simple words!! Will they all attack him on the same time?! This fight is just getting started!!**

-he is doing good……without a wand that is

Said Ren surprised at seeing all of this

-is he a martial artist or something?

Asked Karen to Lenalee

-he is, besides magic he has also trained in the arts of…...of…….

-a combination of taekwondo and boxing

Said Ray who came out of nowhere

-really? That's cool

Said Ryotarou

-but still Gaspar is really good at dueling, and just making him mad will get him in trouble, I hate to say it but the rest of his gang and himself are skilled mages who have learned some dark magic which is really powerful

Said Kimberly leaving the exorcists a little worried since they knew he needed to hold back or else he might be discovered even with the use of the bracelets which allows him to use spirit power without being detected

-really? But in my own personal opinion, Jin is a genius in fighting

Said Ray as the four mages looked at him

-really?

Asked Sean who came from behind

-since when you were here?

Asked Aleena

-a while now, if what Ray said it's true, then this will get interesting

Said Sean exited

Jin put himself in a fighting position similar to boxing except that he didn't kept his arms close to his face (as boxers usually do to cover their faces), one of them who had long dark blue hair tied up in a pony tail, black sharp eyes, pulled out a black ring who put it on his right index finger started glowing

-fine then……..lets get him

Said the scorpion as his body was covered in a black substance coming out from the ring itself, his body was completely black in some seconds except the head which only had parts of it on his cheeks making it almost look like tiger stripes

-lucius is going for it…….alright me too

Said the one who was first punched by Jin who got up slowly pulling out a rapier

-the one with the black substance is strong, that other one who got up is almost equal to him……….close but not so much to Allen's level when I first met him but……

Another one whose hair was so long, enough that covered his entire face pulled out a bottle which took a sip from it. Jin was confused at first but he was shocked seeing he turned into a tall, muscular person who had no hair at all and his eyes were completely white

-what the hell is this? The freak show?

Asked Jin confused by this stuff

-I told you……..we will kill you

Said Gaspar in a serious face as he was waiting patiently for Jin to start being afraid, but right now Jin just smiled

Lucius whose hands turned into claws ran towards Jin in an incredible speed, Jin blocked the first attack with his right arm, then the faster ones with his left. Lucius seemed surprised on how someone who wasn't using magic at all could even block his punches with no problems. Jin quickly ducks dodging a kick towards his face. The one with the rapier ran towards his opponent but was surprised to see Jin kick Lucius on the face so hard the impact was heard all around the place

-auch

Said Kaworu seeing such kick

-idiot!! Like if a kick will stop Lucius "_armadure negro"_ which is a armor that even the sharpest sword couldn't damage it at all!! It's the unbreakable shield!!

Said Gaspar laughing like an idiot

**-hearing this now sure gives a disadvantage to Jin!! Without his wand he is unable to use a shield breaker spell, what will he do now!?**

But for the leader's surprise Lucius fell to the ground with his entire black armor shattered in pieces, when he hit the floor he was already unconscious. Everyone was surprised seeing this but Jin simply looked at the guy with pity

-so much for the "unbreakable shield"

Said Jin as again the students gasped seeing this but the ones who were on Jin side started applauding and cheering at the same time

-**incredible!! The greatest defense of Gaspar's gang Lucius was defeated with one kick!! Just how strong is this Mirouka guy!?**

-is Mirouko………

Said Jin on his head a little sad

-it wasn't only one kick………..they were hundreds of kicks at the level of a normal human……..enough just to break the armor and leaving the opponent unconscious

Said Ray on his head

-you bastard!!

Shouted the scorpion with the rapier artifact

-I already beat you stay down!

Said Jin annoyed kicking the guy on the face sending him way back

-_**enough!! Now you must face me!!**_

Shouted the scorpion who turned gigantic with the potion to drank

-oh the guy on steroids…….how should I deal with you?

Asked Jin kindly as he dodged all of the giant's punches

-_**stay still!!**_

-you think you can deal against Yardey? That potion makes people mutate making the person, bigger, stronger one hundred times stronger in his original form

Said Gaspar with a smile on his face

-I see……….alright I got just the thing

Said Jin as he threw a punch with his right hand straight at Yardey's stomach

The sound of the punch was really strong which surprised the students. Jin noticed Yardey was laughing as he saw the punch was ineffective since he wasn't using his all to fight (to avoid suspicion)

-_**is that all you shrimp!?**_

-I see……..

Said Jin who started throwing more punches on the same spot using this time his left arm which was more faster but he tried to maintain it in a speed a little bit above a normal human

-**it's incredible!! Even after so many of those punches Yardey isn't even moving or feeling it!! Luckily Jin is dodging Yardey's attacks but if one of them hit him, its most likely game over!!**

Jin was backing away as he threw the punches, on the same spot he punched him first, as he dodged the punches from the giant. Jin noticed that he was heading towards the edge of the stage and if he remembered well if you touched the floor outside the place it was a automatic lose, so he started punching a little faster as Yardey just laughed

-_**WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH SUCH PUNY PUNCHES!? SURE THEY ARE FAST BUT WEAK!!**_

-that's how my left works idiot, my right has normal speed but more power

Said Jin who looked a little nervous as he was heading towards the edge dodging the attacks

-it's over

Said Shinji looking at the two heading towards the edge where his group was

-but he did great……..defeating most of them without using magic

Said Kaworu

-he looks nervous now……at least don't let him hit you until you get out of the stage, please……

Said Sakura who was really nervous seeing how the fighting was going for Jin

-does he look nervous?

Asked Thomas

-yes……and really nervous….

-well don't worry Sakura he will win

Said Thomas as everyone from the group looked at him confused

-why is that?

Asked Kaworu

-simple, he is pretending to be nervous……..

When Jin's left foot touched the edge he smiled, using his right hand he punched the giant on the spot he was hitting all this time. Everyone gasped when they saw the giant throwing up after receiving the impact which was really powerful. Jin noticed Yardey was already unconscious as he was falling towards him. Jin simply rolled away to his right as the giant fell out of the stage and the students there backed away before they were squashed by the giant who turned back to his normal self

-**unbelievable!! The moment before falling, Jin turned the tables with a powerful punch defeating Yardey just on time!! If I'm not mistaken Jin threw fast punches at the same spot making it weaker so when he threw a powerful one it made incredible damage!! Gaspar's gang is reduced to only two members!!**

-what you said about my plan was correct cute Anko-chan

Said Jin with a smile on his face making the girl blush

-again with his flirting

Said Ray annoyed

-lucky bastard, he can get whatever girl he wants here

Said Ren on his head

-ok now what?

Asked Jin to the remaining scorpions who were now feeling nervous

-Six of us defeated……..without even using magic!? DON'T SCREW WITH ME!! THOSE ATTACKS RECEIVED A POWER UP!!

Shouted Gaspar furiously pointing his wand at Jin

-oh……….when you are already loosing now you are coming with excuses, pathetic……

Said Jin making the guy angrier

-its time to show him my power

Said Cesar pulling out a rod as it started to glow

Jin awaited for what Cesar was going to do, a magical circle appeared under him, Jin noticed from the circle came out a bear looking creature with immense claws with black scales around his body, if he remembered well it must be one of those mages who can summon creatures made out of their consciousness

-creepy bear

Said Jin as it charged towards him

Jin roll towards the front dodging the first attack, Cesar noticed Jin was heading towards him as he threw a punch but stopped when he saw a yellow transparent cube surrounded him, it was a shield

-coward

Said Jin annoyed

-just stay there and wait for my beast to kill you

-so it's legal to summon stuff from outside the arena?

-yes idiot!!

-oh! You should have told me earlier

Said Jin as he pulled out a small black device which had a button on it and pressed it

The bear monster head towards him from behind as Jin stayed there. Everyone heard the sound of an engine as Jin's bike came out from the entrance. The people who were on the way moved quickly as the bike entered the arena were it hit the monster before reaching Jin

-**what is this!? Some kind of machine with two wheels!! Just what is that vehicle!?**

-it's called a motorcycle…… "Flaiming Agito" is the name of it

-you name a weird machine!? Are you stupid!?

Asked Gaspar annoyed

-your face is stupid; you haven't done anything just talk and talk……

Replied Jin getting on his bike annoying the Scorpion

Jin started making circles around the edges of the arena. The bear monster shot many spikes from its mouth. The exorcists noticed from Jin's ankles came two Excalibur blades which surprised them since usually he had them on his elbows. He made the bike head towards the beast as he got up from the seat (kids don't do that on home) making a big jump towards the beast doing an axe kick stabbing the blade on the shoulder of the beast. The two remaining scorpions were left shocked as Jin pushed himself back using his other leg making a back flip. The Excalibur blades banished before the monster was destroyed turning itself into pieces making everyone gasp, even Anko was shocked seeing this

-that bastard………his shoes must be his artifact!!

Said Gaspar who was now scared

-really?

Asked Jin with a smile on his face

-Cesar!! Get him!!

-but I…….

-GET HIM!!

Cesar horrified got out from his shield as he turned his rod into an Axe, Jin looked at this confused. The fat bully was scared of fighting him but he still charged towards him like if he had a chance to win. Jin smiled as he removed his jacket using it to hit Cesar on the face knocking him down leaving Gaspar horrified

-what the hell!? You defeated Caesar with just your jacket!?

-so?

Asked Jin letting go of it

Gaspar's mouth was hanging when he saw the jacket making a crack on the floor. Everyone was surprised seeing this, Ray remembered that Jin loved to have his Diana making him his clothing made out of a metal called "Ganamiun" which was a rare metal and declared the most powerful on the world, and of course it was as heavy as an entire building

-**this is just impressive!! Jin now has defeated all of the remaining members of Gaspar's gang leaving only himself against the invincible Jin!! And it's just unbelievable that Jin wears weights all the time!!**

-you are strong because you wear weights on your clothing……

Said Gaspar as Jin walked towards him

-no………my clothing is just too heavy and that's it, and now you're the only one remaining……so better show me a little bit of fight before you end up in the hospital like the rest

Said Jin as Gaspar started to back away

-no……NO!! PLEASE WAIT!!

-huh? Begging for mercy? Did you let those people you attacked go after they begged you? I don't think so man……..fight me with honor coward

-NO REALLY!! I CANT BEAT YOU I ADMIT IT!! YOUR ARE SUPPERIOR TO ME JUST DON'T KILL ME!!

Everyone looked at Gaspar's pathetic actions, people knew who the winner of this match was already and it was well deserved by his actions, the fearful Gaspar was nothing but a coward

**-pathetic talk from the leader of the gang……its seems we got a winner here already**

Said Anko looking at the Scorpion tripped as he was trying to back away

-so you give up?

Asked Jin with a serious tone who was already in front of the coward scorpion

-yes!! Please forgive me!! I wont bully shinji or any one else anymore!! Please!!

-ok!

Said Jin kindly leaving everyone with their mouths hanging

-really?

-of course……

Replied Jin with a big smile of his face which made most of his fans faint

-to make sure he doesn't do it again, he should punish him……

Said Rei

-and I thought a second ago he was going to trash him………even if I wouldn't mind seeing that

Said Shinji who felt relieved

-I can't believe you forgave me…….

Said Gaspar taking a deep breath

-of course I "will forgive you"…..

-wait……..you sounded like you are going to……like if…..

-I'LL FORGIVE YOU AFTER I KICK YOU'RE SORRY (censored)!!

Said Jin whose friendly face turned into an evil one as Gaspar looked horrified

-AHHHHHHH!!

* * *

--Seconds later--

**-the winner of this match is Jin Mirouko!! **

Shouted Anko as all the Rex started applauding as cheering as Jin got off the stage and the medics came to pick up all of the eight

-finally it's over…..

Said Jin as all her fans surrounded him, begging for his autograph, giving him presents and other stuff

-you girls are so nice

Said Jin who was blushing

-what a fight………

Said Ren

-you guys must be high skilled mages too

Said Ryotarou to the exorcists who just smiled embarrassed

-only Ray, Rox, Takeshi and Jin can fight like that…..but we do try to reach their level

Said Allen scratching his hair

* * *

--On the Diner--

Jin was eating an apple as he ignored the conversation between exorcists and mages; he was really getting annoyed being here. Instead of fighting against the Earl and the Kirayu he was busy here learning stupid spells, which he could do most of them because it was manipulation of a gasp of spirit power and since he was a spirit power user who focus more on battle he didn't need to use those things that here called "magic spells", not only that but those annoying "fan girls" which some of them were his friends but never paid any attention were really putting him in a bad mood specially when they were insulting lenalee for being with him. Even if he knew it was his fault for not telling anyone here about their relationship. He stretched his right arm and accidently threw the apple towards another table. He was surprise to see it hit Kanda on the face surprising the students around the swordsman

-oh snaps!

Kanda put down his soba as he got up from his seat; he gave his murderous glance at Allen who looked confused by this. Everyone gasped when he pulled out Mugen and jumped to the Rex table as Allen's eyes widened seeing this action

-MOYASHI!!

Everyone gasped again when they saw Jin blocking the sword with a kick, which surprised again Kanda for not being able to cut with a sword that can officially "cut through anything"

-what are you doing stupid yuu!? I was the one who accidently threw the apple

Said Jin annoyed

-so it was you STUPID SHARKY!!

-SHARKY!? (Because his hair looks like many waves of shark fins)

-and what the (censored)!? Isn't your leg supposed to be cut!?

-idiot I told you for the last time…..MY CLOTHING IS MADE OF GANAMIUN FIBER THE STRONGEST METAL IN THE WORLD!! YOU WONT (censored) CUT MY LEG OR ARM OR ANYTHING AS LONG AS I HAVE IT!!...except the head of course

-THAT'S IT!! I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME!!

-OH REALLY!? WHAT ABOUT THE TIME YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND ALLEN THE MOMENT YOU MET US!? I KICKED YOU SORRY (censored) ASS SO BAD YOU WERE LEFT ON THE FLOOR!!...and if I recall from far I thought at first you were a hot swordsman girl……..

-YOUR SO DEAD!!

-RAY YOUR SWORD!!

Shouted Jin at his partner

-but I………

-want to die?

Asked Jin with an even worse deadly glance at his friend that made him almost wet his pants

-here you go

Said Ray nervously giving his golden katana

The two got outside for a minute, everyone head the two shout as the sounds of swords clashing which was heard really loud, Merlin who was on the table with the other staff just enjoyed this disputes between exorcists

-this kids are such a laugh, I wish they were truly my students

Said Merlin on his head

From the door quickly opened were Jin came out rolling from some yards beside Lenalee as Kanda smiled, Ray remembered that Jin had never learned how to use a sword before and obviously he was no match for kanda

-haha like that stupid sharky?

Asked Kanda who was already in front of him pointing his sword right at his neck as many students feared what would happen next

-your right kanda…….I really suck against you with the sword but……

Kanda was kicked on the face on the face so hard he was sent flying, Jin got up quickly as he smiled annoying kanda even more

-you fake!! You pretended to be down!!

-foul play is part of a good strategy stupid yuu!!

-DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!!

-GO THE HELL YUU!!

-can you be a little calmer?

Asked Diana from the Tauros table

The two hearing her soft tone immediately stopped arguing as they sat back at their tables. But before that, the two gave at each other those murdering glances which made sparks come out from their eyes

-next time sharky you're dead…….

-next time girly yuu I'll stab your mugen right up your (censored)

-ok this was too brutal for you too see my children……..by the way Jin, Rox, Ray and Takeshi are spirit power users

Said Merlin as everyone was left surprised and confused by this leaving the heirs and exorcists with their mouths hanging

-WAIT!! ARE YOU PLANNING TO RETURN TIME AGAIN!? WHAT DID WE DO!?

Asked Jin horrified

-I don't think you'll get a good image fighting like this……..so just try to fix it later

-NO FAIR!!

-of course and by the way the four are heirs of the 10 clans

Replied Merlin surprising the students even more and the heirs even more shocked

-STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS OR SOMEONE MIGHT REMEMBER THAT STUPID OLD MAN!!

Shouted Rox from his seat

-what a respect I got with this two…….

Said Merlin before he returned time again

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxxxx--

It got dark. Everyone was already sleeping even the heirs who usually made their training to stay on shape on the room they used to learn "magic" from Hikaru. On the dark forest many ghouls and garfine were killed by akuma and Zokuma (even if they had many loses too), many level 3 leaded by the Zokuma were collecting the remains of the team elite five Zokuma.

A green humanoid electric ell Zokuma looked really annoyed as he got the remains of Zecborg

-these guys are supposed to be the best of us………and look, they are nothing but little pieces now

Said the ell annoyed

-we need samples so we can make more of them

Said a Zokuma with a cat face, body of a turtle and legs of a lion

-annoying, if these guys couldn't beat the exorcists then we should…………

Some Zokuma and Akuma saw the ell Zokuma being pulled away by something, everyone gathered close to the area. A man around his 20's with spiky brown hair, brown eyes wearing a tuxedo arrived seeing the situation. His arm transformed into a red crab claw like arm which shot a golden energy beam. The light of the attack which was as strong as a sun ray revealed a young man who was holding the ell Zokuma from the neck

-who are you!?

Asked the young man pointing his right arm at the two

The young man shot another beam just an inch away from the target, missing on purpose as he saw surprised who it was. The beam hit a tree which started burning revealing the person. It was the Zokuma Aran (the one who survived the fight against Jin on chapter 8); he was wearing a white silk shirt with long sleeves, blue pants and black shoes. The akuma and Zokuma were surprised and a little scared seeing the ell Zokuma's body being absorbed from Arans hands

-what are you doing!?

Asked one of the Zokuma

-it's been a while……Zacborg, true leader of the elite five Zokuma...or should I say elite one Zokuma?

Asked Aran with a smile on his face

In a matter of seconds the Zokuma was completely absorbed as Aran saw the only thing remaining was its head that was attached to his hand, the Zokuma felt like throwing up when he simply broke the head and ripped it out. The wound soon healed

-what are you planning to do? How did you absorb one of my men?

-I wonder……..maybe you should ask that crazy mad man Overlord who calls himself a scientist

-what?

-after failing my last assignment loosing two of my comrades at the hands of a exorcist who is also a spirit power user, the main scientist the Overlord Albus used his power and modified me to be used again on battle but……….he made a mistake by giving me the power to absorb other Zokuma and Akuma gaining their power and shape

-mistake? How dare you insult lord Albus like that!?

Asked Zacborg furiously shooting another energy beam but this time went straight at Aran's chest

Aran smiled seeing this as from his hand a missile came out hitting with the beam destroying both surprising Zacborg noticing that ability

-that's……..Duckblaster's ability!! (A duck Zokuma killed by sho, member of the new elite five)

Said Zacborg surprised

-and this is from that Kariatsu (another member of the elite five killed by sho, he was a thin mantis Zokuma with drills on his hands instead of blades)

Said Aran as from his hand came on top of it a pair of drills

-damn you!!

-and thanks to this idiot ill, look what I got

Said Aran showing pieces of the remains of Saicho, Gorom and Zecborg on his hands

-that's……….

Aran started laughing as the pieces entered his body, everyone backed away as he started to transform into a grotesque creature, the head was exactly like Zecborg's, Saicho's gorilla arms, Duckblaster's big shoulders which the missiles are hidden, the chest of Gorom, and Kariatsu thin green legs

-what you have become…….

Said Zacborg who felt like throwing up seeing that form

-now……….give me a part of your body

Said Aran confusing Zacborg

-what do you mean, a part of my body?

-if I have a sample of even a little piece of your body I'll have the power of the five elite Zokuma, Gorom wasn't truly one……just a liar who was strong so I just need a sample of you so I can obtain your powers and get a better form

-you are crazy if I'm letting a traitor Zokuma get a part of me!!

Answered Zacborg furiously

-I see………very well!! I guess I'll have to absorb you too!!  
Said Aran charging towards him

Many level 1 akuma and Zokuma charged towards him, Aran shot many missiles from his shoulders killing many of them; a reptile level 2 akuma came from behind only to receive a powerful punch from Aran's fist tearing him in half. Zacborg furiously started to transform, Aran saw him turned into a red human-size ant with three horns on the back of the head, a thick, metallic exoskeleton, four wings and crab like claws

-fancy form you got there……..seems like the leader of the new…….well last member of the newest elite five is a bug type also

Said Aran as he ran towards him

-DIE ARAN!!

Shouted Zacborg shooting a bright energy beam from his right claw making the sound of a sword

The beam made a hole on Aran's chest cutting him in half. Zacborg took a deep breath as he looked around and saw everyone who was with him dead, well most of them were Akuma so it didn't matter much, but knowing the numbers almost a fourth of the entire army the overlords brought was destroyed by the traitor

-oh well, the rest of us will be enough

Said Zacborg as he started to walk away

-idiot…..

Said Aran's voice behind Zacborg who was shocked

The bug Zokuma saw Aran on his human form naked holding his leg, it was only the upper part of his body, Zacborg as he looked at his opponent, the part Aran was holding felt like he was loosing control of it he tried to get free making Aran laugh

-idiot! I'm not a Zokuma anymore!! I'm a fighting creature!! I can regenerate every time and best of all!! Your mine now!!

-like if I'll let you!!

Shouted Zacborg shooting a energy beam right at his leg

Aran was surprised by this, Zacborg used his wings to fly away as he looked furiously at the traitor, the lower part of his body united with him as he got up holding the leg of the Zokuma

-I didn't need to absorb you completely…….this will make the trick

Said Aran absorbing the leg

There was a smile on his face, he had done it. After waiting for too long he got the power of the elite five Zokuma team

img110.imageshack.us/img110/2662/kns59we3.jpg

* * *

**NOTES**

**Ganamiun is a fictional metal which spirit power users use to create weapons and clothing like Jin's which is extremely heavy (and the clothing which it is made by Diana since Jin was 12)**

**At last his back, Aran my favorite Zokuma….well he is not a Zokuman anymore, I hope you like his "Shin Form" being the combination of the elite five Zokuma, its mostly based as a insect since I dint like the form he was in before that (and I made an excuse that he got the powers of Zacborg lastly turning into the shape of a bug) if you wonder why he is my favorite I'll explain later on **

**Yes for this arc there will be special appearances from character of other animes like you saw in this chapter Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Kaoru from evangelion and sakura from card captor sakura (a request of a friend of mine who liked it wanted to involve sakura)**

**As a tribute to the manga Neon Genesis Evangelion "Gakuen Datenroku" I made Shinji's artifact a gun because in that alternative universe Shinji's Eva is in the form of a gun (not because I wanted to make another magic gunner like Ren) **

**This chapter was going to be way longer than this tomorrow or next day I'll post another chapter**

**Hoped you liked it review and tell me how it was :) **


	33. Kiniryu

Chapter thirty three Kiniryu

--On Saturday--

Outside the school in a very beautiful area beside a river a big fancy house was the dorm of the elite students the Sword Clan, many usually studied outside seated on the grass and under the big trees. Just beside the edge of the river, Takeshi wearing a black tuxedo jacket opened revealing a white shirt, black pants and shoes was seated looking at the place. He had to admit something, he was enjoying being here just because he could relax after all those battles against Jin and Ray and then against the Kaizen Sekai. This peace was of course temporally since he needed to help on the fight against the akuma and overlords and finally of course, the bastards of the Kirayu clan.

Takeshi was really interested on those Overlords; they were going to be a worthy opponent

-you are alone most of the time

Said a voice behind him

It was Kaworu Nagisa, that weird guy he met on the ceremony. He was really good at anything he did, never seen him on combat but he was about to see it in some minutes. Since Takeshi was challenged to a battle by six of his own clan and he was to pick a partner or two, but simply chose Nagisa and another member

-ready to go?

Asked Kaworu as Takeshi got up from were he was seated

-yeah…..

* * *

--On the corridors--

-I see………

Said Jin looking at the three students who had the symbol of none of the clans, but a silver Hercules beetle

-think about it for a while……..

Said one of the before they left

-who are those guys

He asked himself

-they are the Blade clan

Said Houka who was behind him

-Blade clan?

-it's a clan were its not official because it was founded just ten years ago compare to the other ones, they are descendants from mages and spirit power users…..

-They are……sprit power users?_--"no wonder why I felt their power greater than most of the students"_

-they are very few, only thirty but they are specialized on fighting Garfine as they learn here

-why is that?

-because……..follow me as I tell you

Houka and jin walked around the entire school arriving to a small shack behind the castle away from the dark forest where it was just a normal one, she told him about the Blade clan who uses spirit power in a new way using a fighting tool named "Card System" they fuse with the power of what they called a "unleashed" which allows them to be covered in a powerful armor and receive a weapon where they have their cards, Houka also explained that this Card System was similar to the "Magi Decks" which was a magical art were the user uses special cards to summon powerful magic. But instead of making it like the Magi Decks, the users of the Card System can capture garfine turning them into cards to use their power

-that's really interesting

-but I don't get it……..why would they want to ask you to join them?

-I don't know, maybe they saw my fight against those guys

-talking about that……you were awesome Jin

Said Houka making Jin blush

-it wasn't nothing….really….

-you got twenty points for us Rex for fighting those guys without magic……..well you did use those weird blades but that's about it

-yeah but still……..

-they only permit sprit power users on that clan…….so why you?

-maybe they thought I'm a spirit power user

-stop joking like that, you can't be a spirit power

Said Houka who didn't seemed please by this leaving Jin feel a little unease

-Houka-san……..do you hate…sprit power users?

-me? Of course not! In fact I'm a fan of them

-eh?

-I've been hearing great stuff about them, specially the heirs of the ten clans who are fighting against the Kirayu clan

-you've heard of it!?

Asked Jin surprised

-of course, my dad is one of the main generals of the magical knights, he was once saved by the heir of the Mirouko

Said Houka surprising Jin

-oh………damn…….whoever I saved told her my name I'm doomed to be discovered

Said Jin on his head a little nervous

-I know that here at the mage society the government has made lies about the spirit power users…….in fact, we were the ones who started the war against them and they were the true victims

-finally someone pretty and smart

Said Jin making the girl blush

-thanks……by the way……..isn't your second name Mirouko?

Asked Houka making Jin feel extremely nervous

-well I………..yeah……

-that must be it!!

-eh?

-you must be a descendant of the Mirouko clan, so they might want you to join because of that

-in that……..yeah your right, I'm a distant member of that clan but I don't get along with them a lot……you know for me being a student in a school of magic

-no wonder

-yeah……._--"safe!!"_

-so lets go

Said the girl who walked towards the shack

-where is this?

-don't worry, just come with me

-ok…..

The two entered the shack, Jin was shocked to see it bigger than it looked from outside, it looked like a big resting room, with many books around the place, a large table as some other magical stuff like a broom that cleaned anything by itself, which made jin think mages were lazy as hell

-where is this?

-the asakura family secret base!

Said the girl exited

-not so secret anymore

Said Jin on his head

-hey who is this guy!?

Asked a boy around 17 with black hair that reached his chin, black eyes, wearing a red wizard coat with the symbol of a phoenix who was on one of the couches

-Houka! He isn't one of your boyfriends right?

Asked an older guy around 19 with long blonde hair that reached a little after the end of the neck, blue eyes wearing a black robe with the symbol of a thunder bird

-of course! We have been going out for a while now

Said Houka hugging Jin leaving the heir surprised

-eh?

-Houka! You just can't bring everyone here

Said a girl around 16 with long black hair that reached a little after the end of the neck, black eyes wearing a blue robe with a symbol of a dolphin who was cooking on a small kitchen on their side with a lady around her 40's with a back hair, the style was similar to the girl beside her

-you!!

A guy who seemed to be the older of the men around his 20's with long black tied up on a pony tail wearing a green coat with the symbol of a archer centaur grabbed Jin from his coat who seemed confused by his reaction

-how dare you take my little sister you perverted bastard!?

-perverted?...bastard?...took your sister?...since when I'm her boy……..

-what's going on here?

Asked a voice familiar to Jin

Everyone looked coming from a door behind the one with the yellow coat Jin's teacher Hikaru, Jin felt relieved seeing someone familiar

-HIKARU SENSEI!!

Cried Jin who immediately got behind him

-why are you hiding behind me?

Asked Hikaru confused

-I was brought here against my will, and tell Houka that I'm not her boyfriend

Said Jin with tears on his eyes

-I see, well in fact I was the one who asked Houka to bring you here

-oh really?

* * *

--Moments later--

On the table Jin was seated beside Houka who had her arms wrapped around his, her three brothers stared at the heir with a murderous glance, the other girl brought food for everyone so did the older one

-First of all, let me introduce the Asakura family Jin, the one with the red coat is Kai, he is from the sixth grade, the one with the yellow is Takuto, the older brother is Agito……

Said Hikaru as the three gave another murderous glance at the heir

-I'm Urala

Said the younger girl who seemed to be as young as Kai

-and I'm the mother of this five Mai

Said the older women

-Jin Mirouko, nice to meet you……

Said Jin who seemed a little nervous

-so cute……

Said Urala on her head

-by the way Hikaru……why did you call me for?

-well I wanted to give you more help, since you know…….the Asakura family could help you guys "find" it?

-you mean………….tell them?

-correct

Said a voice behind him

It was a man around his fifty's with short black hair, black eyes wearing a red and black armor which had the shape of flames

-who……..are you?

Asked Jin turning around quickly but he was left shocked when he saw him

-Flame, leader of all the units of magical knights on scho………..

There was silence for a moment as the two stared at each other, Jin got up from his seat with his mouth hanging pointing his finger at the knight

-I KNOW YOU!! YOU'RE THE GUY I SAVED YEARS BACK FROM A SPIRIT POWER USER!!

-MIROUKO-SAMA!?

-you know each other?

Asked Mai who was surprised as the rest

-of course! This is the heir that saved me

-EH!? I mean…….damn you just blew my cover!!

-its okay! We know your secret

Said Houka who was still attached to him with a big smile on her face

-you do?

-I never knew I would be dating the legendary Jin Mirouko one of the heirs of the ten clans who fights against the Kirayu and the dragon god

-but we aren't even dating………

Said Jin a little confused hearing this

-I told them about you and the exorcists, the mission, everything

Said Hikaru as Jin looked at him using his devil eyes which scared the teacher a little

-why would you do that?

Asked Jin whose red blood eyes looked directly at Hikaru's

-I called you especially because I knew I could talk to you about this, if we get more help and people we can trust like the Asakura family finding the key will be easier

Said Hikaru as Jin deactivated his eyes

-those are the famous devil eyes right?

Asked Kai who seemed a little scared after seeing them

-right……..

Answered Jin in a serious tone

-I thought out of all the heirs you could understand this……but I guess I was wrong, I should had picked Ray

Said Hikaru who seemed a little disappointed

-no……

-eh?

-Ray would think you betrayed our trust………but I understand you really, thanks

Said Jin who smiled

-so……..we will support you in any way we can Jin, so it goes to the rest of the heirs and exorcists

Said Agito

-we are official knights so if you need us to back off the other ones when Akuma attack we will help on that, or even help you fight

Said Kai who seemed exited

-no, please avoid fighting them………

-why?

-Akuma are made of souls of innocent people who died, only anti-akuma weapons and the diamond of the kings can make the souls of the akuma go to heaven

-oh, I see……

-that's why Merlin hasn't requested support of the knights when it's about the Zokuma and Akuma

Said Hikaru

-so you guys are the only ones who can face akuma and exorcise them properly, ok we wont help on that but we will still try to support you

Said Takuto

-thanks, really….now I feel like having more companions…….

Said Jin who seemed happy

-oh another thing, I've assigned you to be one of the prefects of the school

Said Hikaru surprising Jin

-really?

-it will help since you can leave class more often without getting people suspicious

* * *

--On the duel arena--

Many duels were going on that day, but of course the one most viewed was the one where Takeshi, Kaworu and a girl around 15 with long red hair tied up in ponytails, blue eyes wearing a black sleeveless shirt, small black shorts, black boots as she was holding a whip were fighting against six other swords, she was a little surprised when Takeshi defeated the six of them in a matter of seconds with pure fist. This reminded her of the fight she heard about one of the transferred students defeating eight scorpions without magic

-so I guess we won, you are as impressive as Jin-san

Said Kaworu as Takeshi simply smiled

-don't compare me to that weakling

Said Takeshi who didn't seemed pleased

-you are good but I could have taken them down by my own

Said the girl

-of course you would have Asuka

Said Takeshi as he walked towards the stairs to lead him out of the arena

-who do you think you are!? Just because you did something good doesn't mean anything

Said Asuka annoyed as Takeshi didn't respond leaving the place

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxxx--

In the Rex dorm, Yuji and Cate were playing chess with one made out of glass and the pieces had many shapes of monsters but enough to understand which piece represented the original ones, which for their surprise every time one piece got another it literary eat it

-these guys make the game here so brutal I can play it all day

Said Yuji annoying Cate

-if you want to play just to see those pieces eat each other then don't use me for your sadistic fantasies

-I'm not like that its just more interesting…..

-………………

-checkmate

-huh?

-I win

Said Yuji as Cate looked shocked

-eh!?

-I win so now you have to help me with my homework

-but I ………….

-I already told you; even If I won the bet I would do something special for you

-really?

-yeah………in fact lets go right now

-what?

-lets just go

Said Yuji grabbing her hand as they left the dorm

* * *

--xxxx--

On a classroom full of music instruments, Shinji was seated in a chair as he was playing the cello, on another seat Kaworu was playing a violin, so was Rei and Asuka.

Thomas, Mizu, Medusa and Midnight were seated on the floor as they listened to the presentation of the four. It sounded so peaceful the viewers were feeling like their hearts were at peace, I took a little while to finish, everyone applauded exited making Shinji blush a little

-that was awesome!!

Said Thomas exited

-thanks, its good hearing that from a friend

Said Kaworu

-were having a presentation in some days…….

Said Rei in her usual soft but cold tone

-that's great!! You're going to do very well all of you

Said Mizu as Asuka had a smile on her face which reminded the gatekeer the smiles the scorpions had when they bullied shinji

-well unfortunately I just played with these guys so I wouldn't be bored, but I won't play with them…….

Said Asuka in a tone which sounded like she was somewhat superior to the rest

-but Asuka! They will be short on one violist

Said Thomas who seemed surprised by what they said

-don't worry Thomas, if Asuka doesn't want to play then she doesn't have to, we will find someone else

Said Shinji as Asuka smiled again

-but of course you might find someone else, but I bet he or she wont be as skilled as………

Asuka noticed her violin was gone from her hand; she looked around confused until she saw Jin holding the violin right beside her annoying the girl

-hey what are you doing!?

-may I……play it for some moments?

-why should I let you play it? Can you even do it?

-a little, may I?

-a little? Well alright, feel honored to be able to play my violin

Said Asuka as Jin smiled putting himself in position

-is Jin going to play?...

Asked Midnight a little surprised

**(if you want to hear the melody just go to youtube and search for "KRK OST track 39" a video made by the user "burningpegasus" who is of coruse me)**

Everyone was left surprised hearing such melody; it had a very soft tone on it, which was as good as or even better than everyone of the group. Jin took a deep breath as he gave the violin to Asuka, the girl noticed him who seemed happy

-thanks for letting me borrow it

Said Jin kindly

-incredible!!

Said Shinji as he started applauding so did everyone else

-can devil Jin play something like that?

Asked Thomas surprised by this

-you must be a practice a lot, which is admiring

Said Kaworu making Jin feel a little embarrassed

-not really, I haven't played the violin for years now, but………if you need another violist, then I'm here by they way I'm Jin Mirouko nice to meet you

Said Jin who made a small bow surprising the group

-I'm Shinji Ikari thanks for what you did last time also, I owe you two now!

Said Shinji who made a bow also

-Kaworu Nagisa, a friend of Shinji-kun is also my friend so I'll be an honor having you on the presentation

-Ayanami Rei…..

Presented herself with her usual soft tone, she quickly turned around to avoid him seeing her face red

-are you sure you haven't played for a while? You sounded like a professional

Said Mizu as Jin blushed hearing this

-well I……..was taught by someone who was really good

-who?

-my………ex-girlfriend…..

-you're good I have to admit it Jin; by the way my name is Asuka Langley Soryu, your skills are worth to admire

Said Asuka as Jin smiled at her

-nice to meet you and thanks again

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxx--

Outside school on the other side of the river where the sword clan dorm was, Cate and Yuji arrived as the girl looked surprised seeing the place

-like it?

Asked Yuji

-it's really beautiful

Said Cate surprised seeing the place

-let's just enjoy the day off here

Said Yuji pulling out a lunchbox

-you made lunch!? Wow Yuji that's unexpected from you

-Well, yeah I've learned some stuff since we arrived to the order_--"thanks to Takimi of course"_

The two spend some time eating the stuff Yuji made; Cate liked it a lot even if Yuji said that he wasn't good, they didn't need to worry about being told by the knights who were training close that they should leave, since they had more privileges than normal students

-it was really good

Said Cate finishing the last sushi roll

-thanks…….

-Yuji…….

-what is it?

-inst it weird?...that Yeeger hasn't been around the order at all?

-what do you mean?

-all the generals have been on the order once or twice but……..our master hasn't even gone to HQ once since we arrived

-something must be holding him up don't worry

-it's been more than half a year since we became exorcists, being a general has to be hard work then…….

-yeah, don't worry about it

Said Yuji petting her head making the girl blush, the two were still unaware that their master was dead for a while now thanks to the Noah of pleasure

* * *

--On the dark forest--

Allen cut a giant ogre level 2 akuma with his sword, many level 1 appear behind them but they were easily destroyed by lenalee's dark boots. A little far from there, Lavi used his fire seal and destroyed two level 2 who looked like wolves

-that was easy

Said Lavi as Kanda cut an Akuma in half with his new Mugen which now had a hilt making it look like a real katana

-yuu my friend can you get rid of the rest of the level 1? They are getting annoying

Said Lavi pointing at a large group of level 1

-hey…….

Said Kanda cutting all of them with one slash leaving Lavi surprised

-wow…….

-call me yuu one more time………and I'll slice you up

Said Kanda with his deadly stare that almost killed Lavi

-scary………

-are we done right?

Asked Allen arriving with lenalee

-its done

Said General Kazuki arriving from another side

-we haven't been able to see you for a while now

Said Lenalee who seemed worried

-I'm sorry, but since I'm not underage anymore I have a lot of responsibilities as general compare to Allen's, I've been busy doing stuff here also

-I see……….and you were supposed to be the "Lavi" of Jin's team some time ago

Said Allen

-well I got my team of my own which is better than that loser

Said Kazuki annoyed

-you have only the hyperactive boy Baian, and the werewolf Harry who is one of the strongest parasite types in the order……or maybe the strongest

-correct!

Said Kazuki who seemed proud

-but Jin has Yuji the swordsman, Cate the shy girl who has a weapon similar to my boots, the spirit power Sho user who can transform into a cool warrior and the muscular Armstrong who has more than one hundred skills past down through his family for generations…….

Said Lavi annoying Kazuki

-oh shut up weakling

-wanna fight?

-you're on!!

-redhead exorcists are stupid

Said Kanda looking at the two killing each other with fists

-good moments…….

Said Allen making lenalee giggle

-yeah……it's been so long since we had peaceful days……..just fighting low level akuma and have a good time….

-that's why we are fighting……..not only for the rest of the world…….but ourselves too

-your right Allen-kun…….

-well, well………five exorcists here

Said a voice on top of them

They saw two men who were floating on mid air; one of them was the overlord Kilik. The other was around the same age with red spiky hair and blue eyes; he had two large shoulder guards with spikes around it as he wore a cape to cover his clothing under it.

-overlords……

Said Allen putting himself in fighting position

-so those two are sword users?

Asked the overlord to Kilik looking at Allen and Kanda

-yes Denever the one with white hair is Allen walker….the one who the earl needs to get rid off and Yuu Kanda

-excellent!!

Said Denever who slowly started to go down as he pulled out a silver hilt similar to Yuji's, from it a black energy blade came out

-no choice but to fight

Said Allen pulling out his innocence

-so those others are mine eh?

Asked Kilik as clouds surrounded the sky

From far, Kilik felt the presence of many exorcists getting close, Kaze, Takimi who was now on his real form, Yuji, Ray and Cate arrived as they pulled out their weapons

-oh! So that is Ray……..heir of the Akashi clan, the one who possesses the Thunder diamond of the kings

Said Kilik who seemed exited

-we defeated one of you already, we can defeat two more

Said Ray in a serious tone

-what are you planning to do invading the school?

Asked Yuji

-we got our reasons

Answered Kilik

-your facing me!!

Said a voice close from the area

Everyone looked to their back, from the direction of the school arrived Jin on his bike wearing the white wolf armor already. The overlord smiled seeing this

-so we meet again

Said Kilik

-this time your mine!

Said Jin getting off his bike

-fine with me…….Denever, the others are yours

Said Kilik who disappeared

Lenalee was surprised when she saw Jin also disappeared, Denever just smiled as he was surrounded by a black aurora which was so strong it was pushing the exorcists back except Ray

-so this is an overlord……

Said Kanda who seemed exited

-everyone…….lets combine our strength……since Ray, Jin, Kaze and I managed to defeat one of them together, we will again

Said Allen as the Overlord smiled

-we will see!!

Said Denever as he started laughing

Everyone was surprised when they saw his clothing torn to pieces, he transformed into a taller, white humanoid creature, his head had a big horn of the shape of a V with a red pearl on the middle, another big one in the form of a diamond on top of it, on both sides he had many horns, his eyes were yellow which had no pupils. His chest was colored purple, he had a blue diamond on the middle, the shoulders were long which resembled shoulder guards; he had big talons on his foot, and a long tail. Even if most of them couldn't tell how powerful he was, they felt that he was enough to beat them all

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxxx--

Jin noticed he was on top of a building, it was dark already. He moon was bigger than usual. But what surprised him is that he saw all around him many tall buildings and skyscrapers, the triangle order and some other organizations had buildings like that but to see many in the same place wasn't normal, under it he saw many people walking who were riding cars like the prototypes he used before and even bikes

-what is this place?

-is a world made by me based on the future

Answered Kilik who appeared behind him

-future?

-in some hundred years men will advance a lot, the things you guys the sprit power users made will be normal

-but its fake…….you can't actually travel through time

-of course not, but our leader Krakataro can

-Krakataro?

-the leader of the 10 overlords

-so that's the name of the one I will defeat

-like if that will happen……get ready to die Mirouko!!

Shouted Kilik as he started transforming

Jin saw that none of his clothing ripped in pieces like the other, he had a horn with the shape of a trident with a crystal on the middle and four more horns on the back, and he still had his shoulder guards and cape which covered the rest of his body. Jin saw a thunder falling towards him, which Jin dodged making a back flip, he fell on his feet as he started running away from more thunders falling to the sky

-I'm the overlord Kilik who manipulates the atmospheric electricity

-we will see about that!!

Said Jin who charged towards him

From far on another building three men were watching the thunders and black fire made by the two in a safe spot

-so the battles between the exorcists and the Overlords have finally started……

-Kilik is powerful but he is not a fighting type like Denever or GIRO who I hope he is resting in piece right now

-he is more the defensive type, he can protect himself against many attacks but if some managed to hit him it will be lethal, and what I've head Kilik has an obsession to defeat the heir of the Mirouko

-I don't care if it's the Mirouko or the Draco I will definitely fight one of those heirs who are on that stupid school of magic

-in time my friend…….Kilik and Denever were sent to see the level of our enemies……the ones who defeated an Overlord

-but either way whoever wins this battle will surely be injured

-as we planned……

Close to the area on the streets, Aran on his Shin form looked at the three men a little nervous. If he was correct those three were overlords and even if he got the power of the five elite Zokuma he wasn't going to win against three of them

-what are they doing all here?

He asked himself as he heard the sounds of the battle and flied towards a building close, he was surprised to see on mid air Jin with his black fire wings dodging many of the thunders that were falling from the sky towards him

-its that Jin!...and his fighting the one who controls the thunders from the heavens Kilik….

Said Aran as he saw the Overlord who started to throw thunders from his hands

-Why are you dodging my attacks Jin!? You won't win by just doing that!

-his right! I'm in a disadvantage in long distances, I have attacks that could match his or even more but they are too slow……I can't use them now so there is only one way

Said Jin on his head

Kilik noticed Jin charged towards him with all speed possible, Kilik seemed a little nervous by this rash movement; he threw more thunders which all were dodged by Jin who was fasted than them. The heir had on his fist black flames ready to strike, Kilik smiled when he had the perfect plan

-IT'S THE END KILIK!!

Shouted Jin as he was close enough to strike the Overlord

-I WIN!!

Shouted Kilik as a immense thunder fell on top of them

Aran and the other overlords were surprised seeing such explosion which took down the buildings around it, it took a little time for the smoke to clear, on the streets which were now ruins on a gigantic crack the overlord was in perfect conditions. In front of him Jin with a damaged armor was still standing

-still alive?

-My kurai Mon (dark shield)………saved me……

-I see……..very good I guess we can still enjoy this

-we are close now……….get ready Kilik…….

Said Jin who started moving his arms mimicking the wolf constellation star points

-Fine with me!!

Said Kilik who had a electric sphere on his hand

The two stared at each other, it was obvious that Jin had a disadvantage, he wasn't wearing his Neos just his regular silver armor. Especially when he was fighting against such powerful enemy who was a gold rank plus had the power of a Noah

-THUNDER ARROWS!!

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!

The two attacks crashed making a big earthquake, for Jin's surprise all of his meteors were destroyed as some of the thunder arrows hit him all around his body sending him flying and crashed brutally on the ground breaking his headpiece

-its impressive for a human to have lasted this long against me I give you credit for that

Said Kilik staring at the injured Jin who tried to get up surprising him

-I…….can't lose yet…….

-what!? He received one of my thunders completely!! Then received some of my thunder arrows seconds later!! Why are you still alive!? And more importantly….how can you still try to stand!!

-because……if I don't beat you……who else will?...I wont let……my friends die because of you……..I must stop you!!

-he fights for his friends?...

Asked Aran who was on the air looking at this surprised

-friends!? What good are they!? They just people who keep you company!! And they will not always be loyal!! Why!?

-you don't seem to get it

Said Jin who was already standing

-I don't get what?

-You don't know that……..even if you are right……..people can't be obedient to you every time!! That wouldn't be friendship!! That would be something else

-you're saying that friends don't need to follow you all the time!? Then what's the point!?

-the point is……that we can share more things, you aren't the only person in the world who can think, if you know more people you learn from them…….enjoy good and bad times………that's having friends

-enough talk!! A weakling who hasn't even touched me doesn't have the right to lecture……..

Jin smiled when he saw the Overlord fall on his knees; the other ones were surprised seeing this. A mark of a fist was on his stomach. One of the meteors hit him when he didn't noticed

-haven't even touched you?

-BASTARD!!

Jin saw how the furious Overlord threw an energy sphere towards him, for his surprised he saw how it was destroyed by what it seemed to be a missile. He saw it was a humanoid bug that appeared right in front of him

-who….are you?...

Asked Jin before falling on his knees, the injuries were too much to handle

-we meet again after so long, Jin………

-wait that voice………

-Aran……..The Zokuma you spared when you killed my comrades

-oh! You've changed…….a lot, and feel your power at the same level as my Neos…..impressive

-you are my enemy you know

-…………..

-you fight for your friends' right? You fought against my friends and killed them for the sake of one of yours…..

-yeah……….

-today……..I'll fight alongside you

-eh?

-hurry and get up……..we have an overlord to take down

-……….aright

Said Jin getting up slowly as the Overlord looked furious at this

Kilik wasn't pleased at all, it was the traitor Aran who attacked the group who was collecting the remains of the elite five and absorbed their power, he was informed about him being one of the main enemies of the Overlords now

-good thing to see you Aran…….I'll finish you off together!!

Shouted Kilik shooting a energy beam from his chest

The two dodged it by moving to different directions, Aran raised his wings and shot many missiles from his arm which had a yellow sphere on both of them were they were hidden. Kilik destroyed them with a beam coming from his crystal on the center of his forehead. Before the Overlord was about to throw a thunder Jin threw two dark energy arrows at the Overlord who blocked it easily annoying him even more

-Excalibur blades!!

Shouted Jin as the light energy blades came out from his shoulders

Jin strike the Overlord with his right Excalibur blade, for his surprise Kilik had created an electric energy field, just like last time as it repelled his blade. The Overlord shot two energy beams from its forehead destroying both blades

-this is crazy!!

* * *

--xxxxxxx--

-I can't believe it!!

Said Takimi falling on his knees as blood came out from his right shoulder

-is that it!? This is the power of the exorcists!?

Asked Denever who swing his sword with the blade that extended so bit it many of the threes around them, the exorcists received the attack knocking down many of them except Allen, Kaze, Ray, Cate and Yuji

-this guy is very powerful!!

Said Allen who attacked using his clown belt from the air

-useless

Said Denever whose arm was caught by the coat of the general

-it's over!!

Shouted Allen who put on his mask as he was falling towards the Overlord

-I said it's useless!!

Said Denever furiously using the same coat of the crown belt to smash Allen to the floor

-Allen!!  
Shouted Kaze shocked seeing the general throwing up blood as he tried to get up

-pathetic

Said Denever with a smile on his face

-TAKE THIS AEOLOS WIND!!

Shouted Kaze throwing his powerful wind at the overlord

-Zeus Thunderbolt!!

Shouted Ray throwing his thunder attack

The two were shocked; they saw how the attacks were easily destroyed by a swing of Denever's sword, the overlord head towards them as Yuji got on his way and attacked him but Denever easily blocked the attack

-weak swing……..

Said Denever who put his hand on Yuji's chest

A bright light came out from it Yuji screamed in pain as he was sent towards a tree taking it down when he crashed on it

-Yuji!!

Shouted Cate running towards the injured swordsman

-annoying rat I'll kill him first

Said Denever who jumped towards Yuji who was getting up slowly

-no you won't!!

Shouted Cate as she made a jump towards the Overlord

Denever smiled kicking Cate's face sending her towards the ground, her glasses broke in pieces. Yuji ran towards her as he saw she was left unconscious. Yuji's heart was filled in rage as he made his blade extremely large

-DAMN YOU!!

Shouted Yuji as he attacked the Overlord who fell on his feet after kicking Cate

-that wont be enough!!  
Said Denever he easily blocked the attack and slashed Yuji's chest in a instant

Blood came out from it as he fell to the ground, Cate got up slowly seeing this. Denever smiled when he noticed what was going on

-so you get angry when I injure the girl eh?...very well lets see how you will react after I kill her

-DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!!

Shouted Yuji as he tried to get up

-oh really? What can a low level exorcist do? Nothing my pathetic friend……

-what can I do?...I'll show what I can do!!

Shouted Yuji furiously

Everyone noticed a gigantic circle under Yuji; it had the shape of a cross as he raised his sword and stabbed the ground. A bright light came out of it in the shape of a dragon. Denever was shocked to sense a powerful energy coming from Yuji

-I'M SICK TO BE CALLED WEAK!! I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF MY INNOCENCE!!

-your innocence?

Asked Denever confused

Cate was shocked when she saw this; she knew what he was doing. She remembered what her master told Yuji once, if exorcists try to reach into synchronization with the innocence stronger than they can't do yet, it could be fatal

img110.imageshack.us/img110/7982/kns61ko0.jpg

img110.imageshack.us/img110/3479/kns60pn8.jpg

-he did it……..he reached critical point….

Said Cate who fell on her knees as she had tears on her eyes

-incredible……

Said Ray feeling such power coming from Yuji

Denever seeing Yuji with that golden armor made him furious, the Noah genes were reacting very strong. He had the urge to kill him right now. Yuji seeing the Overlord charged towards him smiled under the helmet. Everyone was left even more surprised when they saw Yuji block with one hand the sword of Denever

-what is this!?

Asked Denever who seemed nervous seeing him stop his attack with one hand

-Kiniryu (golden dragon) my new innocence

Answered Yuji who pushed the overlord back

Denever furiously fell on his feet as he saw Yuji's sword glowing gold, from the sky a golden dragon appeared. Yuji made a big jump back falling on the dragon's head which was heading towards the Overlord. Denever made his blade larger as he was ready to swing it

-DIE EXORCIST!!

-GOLDEN DRAGON PATH SLASH!!

Shouted Yuji as the dragon pass through the Overlord

Denever was shocked; he walked towards the front as he was cut in half and blew up. All the exorcists were already awake when they saw all the battle that lasted seconds. Yuji turned back to normal as he took a deep breath

-that……..was………great…..

Said Yuji looking at his weapon that was back to normal

-incredible

Said Kaze who came behind him

-that was awesome; you defeated that overlord……by yourself!!

Said Cate who jumped towards the swordsman wrapping her arms around him blushed a little

As everyone started running towards Yuji, lenalee noticed Jin arriving with his armor extremely damaged. She ran towards him as he simply smiled

-your okay?

Asked lenalee who looked at the injuries he had

-I'm okay, don't worry……….I managed to get away from the Overlord's world

Said Jin looking at Yuji who was with the rest of the group

-what is it?

-it was Yuji…….right?

-yes…….he reached critical point

-I see……..one overlord down, nine to go

* * *

**D gray man Theater (long time no see XD)**

**Chibi Yuji summons his "Kiniryu" innocence as everyone was surprised seeing this**

**Yuji: finally I got a kick ass weapon!!**

**Jin: hey Yuji……**

**Yuji: don't be jealous my friend you got your gold armo…….**

**Allen: your armor glows so hard I can see!!**

**Yuji: eh?**

**Cate: my eyes are burning!!**

**Yuji: hey wait!!**

**Everyone's eyes around him melted as the all fell dead to the floor**

**Yuji: NOOOOO!!**

**Jin: wake up idiot (hitting him on the head)**

**Yuji: eh?**

**Jin: let's start with today's theater since we haven't made any for a while now**

**Yuji: hey Jin**

**Jin: what?**

**Yuji: does my new innocence……..glow so strongly it melts people's eyes?**

**Jin:………………**

**Yuji: what?...**

**Jin: Kaji………….**

**Yuji: wait!! What are you doing!?**

**Jin: KURAI!! (Dark fire)**

**(Curtain close)**

**Lavi: today's d gray man theater is closed due for Jin burning Yuji alive cancelling the show………damn like if this Omakes took their time to come back saaaaaaa**

**Jin: enough with the saaaaaa!! (Coming out of the curtain)**

* * *

**Notes**

**I can make videos better than the one I showed, don't ask me the name of that song since it doesn't have a name, that's what I know (since it was only made for a show If I remember well) but I really thought I would fit in that scene **

**This chapter was specially made for Yuji and his critical point which took me a while to figure it out (hope the creator of the OC will like it XD)**

**Hoped you liked the designs for the Overlords "true form" it was really hard it was mostly based on the faces of transformers and inspired by the transformations of freezer and Cooler from DBZ**

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me your opinion :) **


	34. The Curse of the Clan Mirouko

Chapter Thirty four The Curse of the Clan Mirouko

Ricky, the crazy boxer was running through the corridors blowing away everything on his way. He even ran over Kurosaki to reach Thomas and Jin who were walking together

-THOMAS!!

Shouted Ricky surprising Thomas

-Kangaroo Ricky!!

Said Thomas exited

-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU CAME BACK!? AFTER THE CEREMONY I LOOKED FOR YOU!!

Asked Ricky throwing punches on the air with many energy on them

-sorry, slipped my mind

Said Thomas scratching his hair

-you know this guy? I saw him fight alongside Ren before…..

Said Jin remembering how the 14 year old defeated a scorpion with one punch

-he is my best friend but I haven't had the chance to talk to him while I got here

-but if I'm correct I can sense why you came back Thomas……

Said Ricky in a mysterious tone surprising Jin

-wait!! Don't tell me he found out about us!?

Asked Jin on his head

-YOU CAME BACK TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!!

Said the boy exited

Jin made an anime fall as Thomas just sighed

-I told you I can't! I'm blind!!

-but you were able to master you paper magic and you can make great art even though you can barely see anything so something as small as blindness wont stop you from becoming a boxer

-but Ricky…..remember what happen last time when I came to check how the boxing club is_--"even if I cant see"_ you forced me on the ring and knocked me out before I even gotten to use my magic

-for that I'm sorry my friend, but you traveled to another school and met new people and had experiences from them….

-this boy has no idea what Thomas's has really being doing

Said Jin on his head

-so you can take all that knowledge and to become a great boxer

-so it all comes down to boxing in the end….

Said Thomas on his head

-so its settled, I'll challenge you to a magic duel and If I win you join the boxing club, and if I lose I'll double my training until I can beat you…..and force to join the club

-that's not much of a deal……..and since when did I agree to fight you?

-okay it's agreed!!

Said Ricky before he ran off

-he doesn't take no for a answer

Said Jin surprised to see how he ran which was fast for a normal human being

-yeah I know, but he's a good person and has a good soul

-that hurts…….

Said Kurosaki barely getting up from the injury made from Ricky running over him

For the gatekeeper and heir's surprise Ricky came back running over Kurosaki again which killed the copy Jin

-oh my god!! he killed…….

-I'M NOT DEAD YET YOU MIROUKO BASTARD!!

Shouted Kurosaki still laying on the floor

-you're the Marukou guy right?

Asked Ricky to Jin who had a drop of sweat on his back

-it's Mirouko

Said Jin annoyed

-right, my boxing instincts say you're a fighter, so would you like to join the boxing clu…..

Jin noticed a paper flew over Ricky's mouth as Thomas jumped him, taking him a little far from there

-I knew what you are about to say and don't, or else nothing left will remain on the club if you invite him

Said Thomas as Ricky muffles through the paper bird on his mouth

-maybe he doesn't look that bad but inside his soul is equal to a demon so if you value your life as well as your life as a boxer, don't do it

Ricky simply nods dumbly not understanding the whole thing and swallows the origami bird and walks back to Jin

-One last thing, I don't really get it but my sister wants an autograph of you

Said Ricky pulling out a piece of paper and a pen

-eh?

-I don't get it either but she wants an autograph so can you sign it?

-well sure, I guess….

Said Jin signing it

-OK THANK YOU!! SEE YOU LATER ON OUR BATTLE THOMAS!!

Said Ricky exited as he left running over Kurosaki again killing him this time

-I'M NOT DEAD YET!!

-like I said Jin, he's a good person at heart

Said Thomas as Jin looked at him with as serious expression

-yeah, but I recall you just call me demon, and tried not to make him offer me to join the club……..

Thomas gulps as Jin grabbed him from the wizard robe as he gave the blind boy a very evil smile

-lets take a little walk somewhere where nobody will see us and talk about the demon thing……..oh yes, we will talk about it really well….

-SOMEBODY HELP ME!! THE DEMON IS GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE!! GOD!! NATASHA!! TAKIMISENSEI OR WHOEVER YOU ARE CALLED NOW HELP ME PLEASE!!

Cried Thomas as he gets dragged away to hell while a girl hides behind the corridor when she saw the two pass

-Takimi!? He's here!?...I better tell Aiko…..

* * *

--Studies of the outside world class--

The teacher who was from the non-magical world pulled out his book as everyone simply waited for him to show something the students didn't knew about the people from the other world, the heirs and exorcists knew everything since it was obvious stuff from their daily life like once he told them about the game of football, but this time he pulled out a big poster which surprised the heirs

-ok today I have something special now I don't want people arguing but this is a really interesting story in the non-magical world which few people know about it, if you feel offended by this just leave the class room since I don't want to get problems

Said the teacher who was around his fifty's with glasses and white hair wearing the clothing of a normal teacher (not a wizard)

-those are…….

Said Takeshi who was speechless

-these ten symbols I have here belong to the famous heirs of the ten clans

Said the teacher as everyone was confused by this

Jin smiled looking at the circle which had inside a flame covering half of it, and the other half was completely black, representing the dark power of his devil eye and the flames of his diamond, the Akashi's was simply a yellow thunder, very simple. Rox's was a blue sphere were many dragons of different colors surrounded I, finally Takeshi's was a sun with the rays of different colors, representing the power of the elements of his diamond

-it's a story of the ten clans of spirit power users united to defeat an enemy that if he wasn't defeated...the non-magical and this world would have been destroyed

-that's rubbish!! Spirit power users are salvages! They can't be organized!!

Said a scorpion annoyed

-shut up idiot they are humans like us

Said Jin who was in front of him

-what!? You want to fight!? Bright it!

Said the scorpion pulling out his wand as everyone gasped seeing this

-again you guys fight like (censored) using gay wands

Said Jin cracking his knuckles

-mister Mirouko……if you please take care of this student just like those guys you defeated on the arena

Said the teacher with a evil smile

-with pleasure

Said Jin getting up from his seat as he looked at the scorpion who looked at the heir confused

-what?

-outside…..

-you're serious? Do you know who my fathe………

Everyone was horrified as they look how Jin beat up the scorpion in ten seconds of torturous attacks. Once he was finished he grabbed the half dead student and threw him outside the class

-I don't give a (censored) what your father is

Said Jin in a cool tone which scared the men and made the girls love him even more

-anyone else wants to take on the prefect?

Asked the teacher surprising the students even more

-Jin a prefect!? Since when!?

Asked Allen with his mouth hanging seeing Jin sitting down on his seat

-ok as I was going, it all started hundreds of years ago on Japan, there was a tyrant ruler whose name is unknown by many people only known by few, he was a dragon god who enjoyed destroying his own country for fun

-kill his own people for fun? That's horrendous for being a god!!

Said Kimberly who seemed angry

-I know, he didn't stop there, he gathered his army of spirit power users and planned to invade the entire world but……..there wasn't any generals fit to command his great army so……

-he decided to have twenty children with the mortal Ventronica creating the Kirayu clan a group of demigods under his command

Finished Rox as everyone looked at him

-how do you know that?

Asked Ryotarou surprised who was beside him

-I'm not ignorant like you guys

Answered Rox annoying some of the students

-correct Rox, when he had his children demigods they started invading the world, everything was conquered leaving only Greece which is the land of the mightiest gods on earth, many spirit power clans and groups still fought the kirayu and their father. When the greatest Greek heroes were defeated by the kirayu……Athena god of wisdom using her power and the forge of Hephaestus they created the legendary "Ten Diamond of The Kings"

Said the teacher as the heirs immediately hid their gauntlets

-Athena gave the diamonds to nine clans which used this power to fight them off

-what happened to the last one?

Asked Sakura who was on the class for Jin's surprise since he never saw here there before (or simply didn't knew her back then and didn't pay attention to her)

-this is the most interesting part……isn't it mister Mirouko?

Asked the teacher looking at Jin who seemed unease

-I guess……

Said Jin

-what did the teacher meant by that…..suspicious

Said Ryotarou on his head

-one of the children of the kirayu didn't agreed with his father and brothers thirst for conquest and murder, so he left his family creating a group to fight the Kirayu inside Japan, Athena seeing such will to protect from the young kirayu, she gave the last diamond to him making a new clan……..

-what is its name?

Asked Kaworu who was really interested by this story

-Mirouko…….

Answered the teacher as everyone gasped

Jin smiled hearing this, at last even if he might be discovered by what the teacher said, the reason he liked this class is that the teacher was honest, and told the story with the pure truth, he wished he was the one who taught history instead of that stupid teacher

-there are some families that are called Mirouko……so don't ask me anything, but no doubt it would be cool if I was part of that clan, I would be a spirit power user and enjoy life outside school………..

Said Jin who didn't look preoccupied

This comment and his good acting made everyone now doubt that Jin could be a member of that clan, the teacher decided to continue

-the new Mirouko clan united the other clans after some battles which they didn't agree on joining after they had no choice making the famous allegiance of "The Heirs of the 10 Clans"

-wait a minute

Said Kimberly raising her hand

-what is it miss Kimberly?

-our history teacher told us that the heirs created the diamonds for the war against us, and that they were allied with the Kirayu clan

Said Kimerly annoying the heirs a lot

-that was a lie if you noticed_--"I hate ignorant people"_

Said Jin surprising the girl

-one advice my students, its not a threat but if you ever encounter a sprit power user and try to tell them what you've learn on the history class I pretty much avoid saying that, they will just laugh at you, since……I don't want to get into trouble but my advice is simple, not everything they teach you here is truth, specially about the sprit power users, the government hates them and want that hate to continue forever

Said the teacher as many students started muttering about this

-at last someone beside Merlin, Arturia and Shirou in this place is cool

Said Rox who smiled a little

-ok as I was going, the war lasted a lot of time, many heirs lost their lives fighting the dragon god, finally sealing him, the dragon god with all his hatred towards his son who betray him gave him the infamous three curses…….

Said the teacher leaving the exorcists confused

-curses?

Asked Cate on her head

-the Mirouko clan is cursed?

Asked Kaori

-Jin………

Whispered Lenalee looking at the heir who didn't seemed worried

-we aren't well informed about this but it is said one thing……..the heir of the clan Mirouko will suffer until the dragon god is defeated

-what do you mean teacher?

Asked Ryotarou

-there are reports in my world, that the Kirayu clan has returned and they are trying to resurrect their father as the heirs of this generation are right now fighting them to stop this

-you got that right…….

Whispered Ray

-three curses……..what does it mean?

Asked Allen on his head

* * *

--After class--

Everyone came out from the room who were really interested in the last subject, and which the five students Ryotarou, Karen, Sean, Ren and Kimberly were the ones more interested. But there was something that bothered Ryotarou the most as they got out of the room and head towards the library

-Jin has the same last name as the most famous clan of them all, that's cool

Said Kimberly

-isn't it strange?

Asked Ryotarou

-what is it?

Asked Ren

-those diamonds……..when I saw Jin fight last time he had this gauntlet…….which had a diamond

-what do you mean?

Asked Kimberly who didn't like what Ryotarou was going to say

-isn't it weird? He transferred here, his last name is Mirouko and lastly he has that diamond…….what if he…..

-that's impossible Ryo, why would the heir of the Mirouko be here in the first place? You heard the teacher; he is fighting alongside the other heirs against the Kirayu to protect the world……that's so cool, I wish I could meet him even once in my life

Said Ren who seemed exited and unaware that everyday he had classes, lunch and fun with his idol

-so you became a fan of sprit power users again?

Asked Kimberly who giggled as Ren simply smiled

-of course! That ugly history woman! Lying to us about the spirit power users being salvages…….they are…..

-human beings like us

Said Ray who was just right behind them scaring the poor redhead student

-you like spirit power users too?

Asked Karen as Ray simply smiled hearing this, his kind smile made the girl blush a little

-of course, in fact I know some on the other world

Said the heirs surprising the group

-really!? How are they!? Are they big and strong!?

Asked Ren who seemed really exited by this

-of course they are strong, but they are as normal as us, sprit power users don't need to have big muscles to be strong, one of them has the ability to turned into a ultraman-size warrior

-incredible……..for special humans with those kinds of abilities, I wish I could show the power of the mages against one of them…..for fun of course

Said Sean

-they aren't special……..they are like us, everyone can become a spirit power user, its something we all are born with only if you work hard since you are small, but even if its harder when you start older its possible if you have the will to do it

Said Ray surprising the students even more

-how come…………that's right your friends told you right?

Asked Kimberly

-no, I studied it myself

Inside the class Jin waited for everyone to leave except Allen, lenalee and Lavi, he got up from his seat as he walked towards the desk of the teacher

-is there something wrong?

-thanks for being honest, really

Said Jin confusing the three exorcists

-no problem, but sure it's a surprise to have the Hayate, Draco, Akashi and Mirouko heirs on my class, specially you and Ray

Said the teacher surprising the exorcists

-you know!?

Asked the three at the same time

-of course……I'm a sprit power users too, my name is Ron Lauderbach one of Jin's teachers on his school some years ago

Said the teacher leaving the exorcists with their mouths hanging

-you are Jin's former teacher!?

Asked Lavi who couldn't believe it

-he was my English teacher…….

Said Jin with a big smile on his face

-now your studies of the outside world class teacher, you sure have changed Jin

Said Lauderbach as Jin again smiled

-thanks, and I'm sorry for what happened before really, I was in a hard time….

-oh! No problem at all……..it's all in the past

Said the teacher

-what happened?

Asked lenalee a little curious as he grabbed Jin's arm giving her cheerful smile at him

-well I…….kinda did stuff when I didn't understand him…….

-like what?

-I………well I……..

-he used to punch me on the face when he didn't understand something

Said the teacher (see the manga scene in chapter 15, that's him getting punched by Jin XD)

Lenalee strayed quiet, she removed her hands away from Jin as she backed away, the heir just smiled nervously as Lavi giggled

-but I've changed! I was in a very difficult time back then!

Said Jin nervously as he looked at the pure lenalee with tears on her eyes

-you punched someone who wanted you to learn…….how could you just punch him every time you didn't understand something?

She asked with her voice really soft as Jin laughed nervously

-well I…….really punched him everyday……

-you monster!

Said Allen surprised by this

-YOU'RE SUCH A BULLY!!

Cried lenalee as she left the room

-wait my dear butterfly lenalee!!

Shouted Jin as he followed her

-no wonder why I don't have a girlfriend

Said Allen scratching his hair

-I can't unfortunately since I'm a bookman in training……..

-wait a minute Lavi, if bookmen can't marry……..and bookman is your grandfather………so where did you came from!?

-it's a secret

* * *

--Hours later--

On the dorms it was already dark, on the Rex dorm Jin saw everyone was already sleeping so he came out from his bed, walked towards the window as he put a small amount of spirit power on his fingers so he could move around the outside since there was no way to climb around as he reached to another window, reaching the girls room of the sixth graders. If someone would see him they would think of him as a pervert but to fix that he threw a powder made on his potion class to put all the girls to sleep until a certain time, he walked towards lenalee's bed were she was pretending to be asleep and opened her eyes when she saw him

-again late…….you sure are annoying making me wait for you since that thing you use only works on people who are asleep

Said lenalee who smiled nervously

-sorry………

Said Jin who seemed a little embarrassed

-don't worry, it's alright……I promised you that I would never to leave you alone at night

She said as Jin sat down on the edge of her bed, it really smelled nice compare to the boy's dorm which smelled like sweat most of the times

-thanks…….

-are you tired?

-a little…….this homework we have……..the classes……..its tiresome most of the time, I'm not used to school anymore, well maybe not used to this kind of school………

-yeah me too………I was only at kindergarten, I've studied also at home with Komui but I never had to be worried about it all day

-Lenalee Mirouko………or Jin lee……which one fits the best?

Asked Jin as the girl was surprised by what he said

-what?!

-no I'm just saying

-didn't you told me not to think about marriage before defeating the Kirayu and the earl?

-but if we were to………..they just don't fit……

-so you want me to become lenalee walker?

-oh hell no!!

-just kidding

-you better…….

Said Jin who seemed annoyed as he turned his back on her

-come on Jin, I was jok……

Lenalee was interrupted when Jin touched his eyes with his right hand; he fell on his knees as he started to breathe heavily, the Chinese exorcist knew what was coming

-Jin!? Is it starting!?

She asked as she reached towards him

-no I…….

-come here

Said Lenalee grabbing him as she pulled him on the bed

Jin tried to hold the pain from his eyes which were glowing red in the dark, lenalee knew of this. Every night he suffered a pain on his eyes because of the curse he received by the dragon god, the devil eyes will make him suffer so the rest of his family wouldn't be affected by it, that was one of the three curses which lenalee only knew of this, she wrapped her arms around him as his eyes turned brighter. Lenalee was surprised hearing Jin whisper two words repeatedly , "I'm sorry", she felt like if her heart shattered, even if he was suffering, he was still apologizing to her because she needed to be involved in this

-its okay Jin………it's okay…….

-it's not okay!! Every night you have to see me suffer, you cry every time….I can't stand seeing you like that!……it would have been better if I was alone so…..

-that's not true!!

-what?

-I know you suffer!! It hurts me seeing you like this!! When you left…….I was only thinking of you suffering each night alone……that thought……..

Jin slowly turned around, he was bleeding from his eyes, but those crimson tears disappeared when he saw lenalee with tears on her eyes. He immediately grabbed her shoulders and pulled him towards him, he felt happy in sorts, for having someone who worried about him all the time

-it's alright now…….thanks…….

Said Jin surprising lenalee but her expression changed to a smile

-it's nothing……….

-want to go to sleep

-ok……..

* * *

--Hours later--

The sun was already rising; Jin opened his eye slowly as he looked beside him. Lenalee was still sleeping with her arms around him; he slowly got up and left the place from the window before any of the girls woke up and found him. He wasn't nervous since he did this all the time and no one but Allen and Yuji who once catch him returning back to the room from the window knew about this.

-this sure is annoying

Said Jin as he was heading back to the room from outside crawling like a spider

-good morning!

Said a voice behind him

The voice surprised him making him almost fall, he turned back and saw it was Sakura on a pink dress flying in her staff. He felt really nervous since she might suspect after seeing him climb like that

-climbing again?

-ah…well…….yeah!

-you can get a grip in such place? Impressive as expected from you Jin-sama

-since when did I let you use the sama?

-because you are cool right?

-yeah but, you are an elite aren't you supposed to be my sempai or sama?

-yeah but…….should I call you the……….

-Just Jin

-just Jin?

-yep, also…..can you help me out? I'm stuck

Said Jin so she wouldn't see him climb

-sure!

* * *

--After class--

All the exorcists were enjoying dinner as everyone received an invitation to a dance, which would be made on the great hall

* * *

--Eagle table--

Midnight receiving the invitation immediately knew who to ask, she tried to call Kanda to invite him but she was too nervous, none of the girls who wanted to really go out with him to the dance dared to do it, since every time one got close he gave them his famous "get away from here if you don't want to die" glance of his.

But she had an advantage; she was an exorcist and knew him even more than anyone else at school. She was also the one who was saved by kanda when she was in trouble

-kanda…….

Called Midnight who was seated on the other side of the table but as Kanda just looked at her with a serious expression

-what is it?

Asked Kanda in a calm tone which was rare

-are you……..going with someone? To the………

-to the dance? No……….but I wouldn't mind going with you

Replied Kanda

Everyone from the table who heard this stared at the girl whose face was completely red, all the girls wanted her dead in the moment but some felt proud of her from being able to go out with the most dangerous person in the clan

* * *

--Tauros table--

-I wonder who will I go with  
Meilin asked herself

-go with baian……..

Said Jordon annoying the girl

-he is nice I know but I prefer going with Thomas or………if possible even……

-Jin?

Asked Akemi making the girl faint

-it's impossible we all know he is going with lenalee maybe you can get the chance to dance with him but that's it

Said Lin

-I'm going with Ray I hope

Said Diana who seemed worried

-why wouldn't he accept? you are his wife

Asked Jordon

-oh that's right! I forgot

Said the girl leaving the exorcists with their mouths hanging

-by the way, where is Shinji?

Asked Thomas

* * *

--Wolf table--

Kazuki was drinking some coffee as he was listening to the plan some of his classmates were planning to make a prank at the day of the dance, and some for others days. He was invited by some girls but he rejected them all because he didn't felt like dancing with strangers. Baian was thinking with who to go out with, Mizu, Kimiko and Meilin were the only ones around his age in the exorcists group

* * *

--Rex Table--

Ren didn't looked Jin anywhere it was his chance to ask lenalee to the dance (even if you guys know its futile XD) so he decided for today to seat beside her

-lenalee I got a question for you

-what is it?

Asked Lenalee with her usual smile making Ren blush a little

-well I was just wondering……if you would……..

Everyone started to hear the sound of violins and a cello, beside the table were Merlin and the teachers were eating. Kaworu, Rei and Shiji wearing tuxedos were playing their instruments but the one that surprised all the exorcists except Mizu, Thomas and Midnight was that Jin was with them; lenalee was speechless when she saw him. His violin sounded different than the other two, compare to the calm rei, the perfection of Kaworu, Jin sounded really peaceful with a soft tone on it. Everyone's hearts and sprits were calm by hearing this music, some of them knew of Shinji's ability to use his cello to calm people's hearts and even experienced it before but this time thanks to the rest of the group specially the new member they were enjoying it even more, making the diner better than usual

* * *

--On the dorms--

Jin was in front of the big door with the symbol of the rex to enter his dorm, he put his hand on the door were it started shinning until it opened. He was exhausted of playing on the dinner, as he entered the exorcists were seated around the common room, lenalee walked towards him as Jin simply stared at her

-what's wrong?

-you were great

-thanks…….

-I didn't knew you could play the violin

-I didn't told you before?...sorry

-its alright, I'll take it like if it was a surprise

-ok

Said Jin who scratched his hair

-hey jin

Called Kimberly who was running from a table were she was playing chess against Ryotarou who was loosing by a lot

-what's wrong?

-someone told me to give you this

Said Kimberly giving a letter at him

-what is th……….

Jin was surprised reading the name of the person who send it "Kilik", he read slowly the letter which said:

_To you the only human who has been able to hit me and give me pain, I challenge you to our final match to settle things, you were lucky to escape last time thanks to the help of that treacherous Aran, bring the rest of the heirs with you, if you don't. We will invade the school and kill them all_

Jin turned his back so he could burn the stupid letter. He walked outside without saying a thing confusing the two girls

-where are you going?

Asked Kimberly

-I got to talk with someone………

Said Jin before he left

--xxxxx--

* * *

Rox, Ray, Takeshi and Jin were on their bikes wearing their Neos armors, they were feeling really unease since the challenge Kilik send them. Inside the dark forest they managed to avoid a battle between the magical knights against the Garfine who were being commanded by Natasha, of course the gatekeeper knew of this so she tried her best to keep her unit busy as they fight the enemy of the school. Some moments later when they were far away from the battle they stopped when Aran was on the way

-a Zokuma?

Asked Takeshi confused as Aran smiled

-not anymore…..I'm a unique battle creature

Answered Aran

-what's wrong Aran?

Asked Jin confused

-you accepted their challenge? I'll go

-really?

-my objective is reaching the power of a Overlord by absorbing one….but it seems right now is impossible….

-Impossible?

-yes, remember our fight against Kilik? I tried to absorbed him but it seems that they are protected by a crystal which is their source of their power

-I know of it, GIRO the overlord we defeated used my girlfriend's power to create some of them

-I see……….listen, that guy who defeated Denever, he was lucky he fought against such weak Overlord

-what?

-that was the weakest of them all, eventually one of you would have defeated him

-I see……..no wonder, he is almost equal to our level

Said Rox

-no more talking them, lets go

Said Aran as he walked towards a red motocross motorcycle

-you also have a bike?

-a friend who is a spirit power user made it for me, since I defected the earl and the overlords I needed something to travel fast

The five arrived to an area clear from trees, there Kilik and an Overlord with long purple hair, wearing black glasses that looked futuristic from those sci-fi movies, wearing a white cape covering his clothing under it. Behind them four bald men wearing black suits which look more like swimming suits smiled seeing them

-so you've come heirs………and look an extra guest Aran

Said Kilik with a smile on his face

-Four heirs and a person equal to us……….you think you will win?

Asked Rox in a serious tone as Kilik smile again

-you will fight me now that I'm wearing Neos

Said Jin as Kilik transformed into his true form

-fight me then……..lets go

-fine!!

-who is the new guy?

Asked Rox as the overlord smiled

-revenge on my predecessor

Said the overlord in a serious tone

-predecessor?

-I'm Mirikarum, the newest overlord

-newest? Then you must be a rookie, fine I'll fight you

Said Rox as he walked towards the overlord who smiled seeing how confident the heir looked

-and just in case you three are bored, I have a present for you

Said Kilik as the four men behind the overlords ran towards Ray, Aran, Takeshi

The four transformed into weird monsters with white fur, their face was colored brown bug looking with big red eyes, they had a sphere on their forehead and two more on top of it, their antennas were really thin, the hands and legs were brown, their chest, shoulder and stomach were also brown which looked like a shell, they had a long tail which had a blade on the edge

-what are this Zokuma?

Asked Ray who seemed a little confused

-our new prototype anti-spirit power users, Zyonide

Answered Kilik as one of them roared

-where you get this weird names for the Zokuma?

Asked Rox who thought how ridiculous name they had

-from the scientists who sold their soul to the earl

-they must suck

Said Ray

-enough talk lets go!!  
said jin as he charged towards the Overlord who raised his fist to the sky as a thunder fell from the sky

Rox threw a green energy beam at Mirikarum, the overlord removed his cape as he transformed into his real form, his body was light grey, his eyes turned shinning blue, from his forehead came out a horn which was holding a big green crystal, his ears were very long resembling horns with two red spheres on both sides, those same spheres were on his neck, his big shoulders, under the chest, hands and knees

-he looks somewhat familiar to someone

Said Ray looking at the overlord as he dodged the attack of one of the Zyonide

Jin threw a punch straight at the overlords face, he backed away as the electric shield covered his opponent, he had not choice but to back away as he raised both hands to the sky

-I've seen that shield more times that I've executed this attack for almost two years

Said Jin as a bright dark green energy appeared on his hands

-like if I'll let you!!

Said Kilik as the diamond on his chest shot a powerful beam

-seen that before also!!

Said Jin as he disappeared from the view of the overlord

-where!?

Asked Kilik looking around

Some meters away from him, on his left side Jin appeared still holding the green energy on his hands, the overlord didn't had any time to use another thunder or his attack from his chest

-damn it!!

-AQUILES STAR SHOT!!

Shouted Jin throwing the attack in the instant

The blast was so powerful it took five seconds to shatter the shield, hitting Kilik's chest directly sending him flying. Jin fell on his knees; he used many of his energy for that attack. The overlord got up furiously as he spill out blood from his mouth

-that hurt!!

-impossible………my attack was stronger than Yuji's golden dragon path slash……and you can still stand….

-Denever? Idiot………..he was the weakest overlord

-damn I remember now………..

-you screwed up now………prepare to…….

Kilik fell on his knees injured; the blast was too much for his body as Jin was moving his hands mimicking the wolf star points

-going down Kilik

-really!?

Asked Kilik furiously raising his hand towards the sky

Another thunder fell on top of Jin hitting him; his armor received a lot of damage, loosing the headpiece and the shoulder guards that fell to in pieces

-I'm still powerful enough to kill you Jin

Said Kilik as he got up slowly

-damn you………..

Said the heir annoyed as he tried to stand, but the electric shocks were too much

-I'm really interested Jin

Said the Overlord confusing Jin

-interested?

-the curse of the dragon god

-so what about it?

Asked Jin who was able to get up on his feet just by hearing that

-pain of the devil eyes every night, that must be tough

-shut up……….

-I've been informed by spies that you usually sleep with a girl to feel less pain, how cute

-shut up!!

From the forest many garfine appeared around the area, which most of them were defeated by Natasha's axe, Shirou arrived with a lance and stabbed a frog looking garfine with it killing it in an instant, but for his surprise another one that looked like a humanoid jaguar appeared behind him. Before it could hurt Shirou, the Garfine was cut in half

-you're alright?

Asked Arturia as Shirou smiled

-thanks…...your sword still impresses me

Said Shirou scratching his hair seeing the invisible sword on Arturia's hand

-just focus, this kind of battles you need to be focus completely

-I know

Said Shirou whose spear turned into a staff exactly like Kaze's innocence

-over there!

Said Natasha who pointed at the battle between the heirs against overlords

-those are the overlords?

Asked Arturia seeing at Kilik and Mirikarum

-yes

Answered Natasha who sense a great power coming out of the two

-hey!!

Called Takeshi who fell just in front of them wearing his armor except the helmet

-Takeshi!?

Asked Shirou confused seeing at the weird armor he was wearing

-if you have time to chat then help me out here, these guys are annoying

Said Takeshi putting on his helmet then the face plate

The three magical knights saw the Zyonide heading towards Takeshi, the three ran towards Takeshi who put himself in fighting position, those guys were resistant to spirit power attacks and when they received damaged, they could easily regenerate and they were good fighters. Making them hard to kill.

Rox on the other hand saw Mirikarum shooting the two energy spheres from his neck, the heir of the Draco clan made a big jump back as he saw them making an invisible explosion which destroyed a big amount of the area surprising Rox

-you………Ray told me of that attack once, from that overlord GIRO

-I I'm the replacement of GIRO, our lord gave me his crystal when he died

-that explains a lot, fine I'll take down his replacement then

Said Rox as from the ground, sky and trees, dragons from those elements started surrounding the heir

The exorcists arrived a little later, they were surprised to see the battle, Jin was on a air battle against the overlord of the thunder who both of them were in a tight spot, Rox was fighting against a Overlord they didn't knew, Ray, Aran, Takeshi and the three magical knights were fighting against the Zyonide Zokuma. Lenalee, Kaze and Kitami (Takimi who was still on his teacher form) felt the strong presence of all the enemies. Yuji smiled as he activated his new Kiniryu as he ran towards Kilik who threw another thunder towards Jin who received the attack sending him towards the ground

-Jin!!  
Shouted Lenalee as she ran towards him

-I've taken down one of you, your next bastard!!

Shouted Yuji as he made a big jump towards Kilik

-so it was you……..

Said Kilik as he activated his electric shield

Yuji was surprised to feel the waves passing through his sword; he tried to hold the pain as he tried another swing from his sword, before he could do anything a thunder fell from the sky on top of him hitting Yuji completely, Cate was speechless when she saw him fall towards the ground. Kilik smiled seeing Cate running towards the injured Yuji

-idiot……..you took down the weakest Overlord, and you think of yourselves a threat to us? Pathetic

-what…….did you…..say?

Asked Yuji whose part of the helmet's visor was destroyed, looking at the overlord with anger

-that armor looks like a golden armor……but it doesn't even have its power

-making fun of me!?

-DIE!!

Shouted Kilik raising his fist towards the sky

Another thunder fell from the sky, falling towards the group of exorcists, Kanda was ready to counter it so did Lavi, but they were surprised to see Kilik shooting a powerful beam from his chest hitting everyone. Lenalee, Allen, Yuji and Cate were the only exorcists who didn't received the attack, leaving everyone else in many places lying on the floor unconscious and others half dead

-bastard!

Said Jin furiously getting up slowly

-is that all you guys can do!? This is the true power of the overlords

Said kilik as he threw a thunder from his hand

Lenalee with all her speed head towards the attack kicking it away from Jin, she bit her lips as she felt the electric waves on her right leg, kilik shot another beam as lenalee grabbed the injured Jin, moving him away

-stay still!!

Said Kilik furiously throwing another thunder from the sky

-no!!

Answered Lenalee as she moved some yards away as Kilik smiled

For her surprised Kilik appeared right in front of her, she was punched by his right hand. He had a bigger smile seeing this, she was sent flying, still holding Jin

-stupid girl, gold rank warriors move around the speed of light, I posses the power of a gold rank and a Noah…..I'm invincible

-you'll pay for that!!

Shouted Jin as he got up slowly

-how!? Use your devil eyes then!!

Said Kilik as Jin activated them giving the overlord a deep stare with his eyes

-I'm not afraid of that!!

Said the overlord laughing making the heir angrier

-I'll kill you!!

-your other curse is when you fight a kirayu your eyes won't work right?

-so!? You're not a kirayu!! Now die you bastard!!

Shouted Jin as his eyes turned even more red and brighter

Some moments past, Jin was surprised to see no effect on Kilik, the overlord just laughed seeing this, Jin was confused by this. One of his more lethal moves it was the devil eye's more powerful technique which pulls out the heart of the opponent with just a stare and blows it up. But this wasn't happening to him, he is able to use it only four times a year or he might die. Now he had wasted another. The third one

-what's wrong!?

-hahahaha!! Idiot!! It's obvious isn't it!? I've implanted myself with blood of Kirayu after the battle of the Kaizen Sekai!!

-what!? You got blood from that battle!?

-I hid my presence so you wouldn't be able to sense me now your devil eyes are useless!! Now!! Show me!! Show me the last curse!!

Jin was left shocked hearing this; Kilik seemed to know about the last curse which was something only few knew of, the last curse was something not everyone could know of, it was forbidden for even himself to mention it

-my……….last curse?...of course not!!

-use it!! I want to see the power!!

-no………I can't!! I don't need it!!

-you have no choice!! You don't have the gold armor!! You can't defeat us without it

-shut up!!

-Neos is useless!! Your attacks!! Your power!! Everything is useless!!

-shut up!!

-then how about this!!

Said Kilik raising his hand again

Jin rolled away dodging the attack but this attack wasn't heading towards him, he saw lenalee scream in pain as she received the full blow. At the sight of this Jin stared at Kilik who was laughing at what he did, like a coward he attacked lenalee while she was injured on the ground

-you…………_**YOU!!**_

Kilik was surprised hearing Jin's voice different, full of rage. Ray who just cut one of the Zyonide in half saw the Mirouko grabbing his right gauntlet as he slowly removed it

-what are you doing Jin!?

-_I won't forgive him!!_

-but if you take off your gauntlet, you might die!! And you know what will happen!!

-why is taking off the gauntlet so forbidden?

Asked Cate confused at this

-now that you mention it……..I've never seen Jin removing his gloves or gauntlets……

Said Allen who was helping lenalee getting up

-your gauntlets are a seal to suppress your power!! You know what will happen if you break it!!

Said Ray to jin who didn't even paid attention anymore

Jin threw away both gauntlets as he walked towards Kilik, the overlord felt a very power presence inside of Jin as on his face, markings started to appear, under his eyes, on the middle of his nose a very long scar appeared, his cheeks had black markings which resemble tiger stripes. Lenalee was speechless when she saw him being covered by his own black flames. Everyone stopped their fights as they saw him scream in pain, the fire itself was killing him. But those devil eyes were still glowing

-damn it!!

Said Ray as he grabbed Jin's glove on put it on left hand (those gloves have a special ability to be able to put it on any hand)

-what is going on!?

Asked Allen

-what's wrong with jin!?

Asked lenalee who seemed terrified seeing what was happening to him

-his final curse!! The worst of them all!!

Everyone, so were the exorcists who were lying on the ground who managed to keep their eyes open, heard the cry of a wolf. From the black flames the white wolf armor removed itself from his host's body, turning itself into a spirit as it head towards Allen. Surrounding him

-you……..want me to stop him?

Asked Allen confused by the reaction of the armor itself

The fire extinguished, Kilik saw surprised how his hair was color crimson, the marks on his face were darker, he had a black sleeveless shirt with the symbol of a skull in flames on the right, his white silk pants were big but only reached the knees, the rest of the legs were surrounded by blue bandages, he still had his black shoes. On his arms black marks moved around it as he wore black gauntlets which had a symbol of a skull on each one. This transformation left the overlord confused, the only thing that scared him a little was those pair of golden eyes which looked similar to a cat's staring at him

-is this…………..the final curse?

Asked Kilik as Jin simply stared at him

-what…….is that?...

Asked lenalee who was as surprised and confused as everyone else there

Mirikarum felt the power inside the heir as he smiled and disappeared, Kilik started laughing as Jin kept his serious expression

-Is that all!? You made me go to all this trouble to see you change like that!? Pathetic!! Just look at that clothing!! Did you change while you were on the fire!? It wasn't big deal after all!! NOW DI……..

It all happened in an instant, before Kilik could even raise his right arm to this sky to call another thunder, the arm itself was cut off, the overlord looked confused at this. He looked at the blood coming form what was left of it. He fell on his knees screaming in pain. Everyone didn't even managed to see Jin move, but he was already some yards behind Kilik

-HOW!?

Asked the overlord furiously as he got up looking behind him

Everyone there didn't notice before but on his right hand, Jin was holding a rod, it was covered in wrappings with a very long blade on each side. The heir smiled as he saw the Zyonide behind him. With a quick movement with the weapon. The anti-spirit power Zokuma were cut in pieces, leaving everyone scared seeing such speed which they couldn't even see

-what……..happened…..he is so strong and fast…….

Said Allen

-let's not waste time! We have to beat him now!

Said Ray as fire came from his left and electric waves from the right

-beat him!? What are you saying!? He is our partner!

Protested Allen as Ray looked at the general with anger

-Idiot!! He will kill us all if we don't stop him!!

-fight Jin?...is that possible?

Asked lenalee as Jin again smiled at the Overlord who looked furious

-so that's the infamous "Akurouko"………the curse of dead

Said Takeshi who seemed a little nervous

-he is as fearful...no……he is more fearful that I thought he was

Said Rox who was the same as Takeshi

-YOU BASTARD DIE!!

Shouted Kilik raising his other arm towards the sky

A thunder fell on top of Jin, everyone saw how powerful impact it was, but for their surprise Jin was holding the energy on his hand as he put it on his mouth, eating it. Kilik saw shocked how his hand was cut. He screamed harder than last time. Jin gave such a macabre smile as he started spinning his weapon. Even if the two were far away for the weapon to reach the overlord it was cutting the rest of the arm and legs in pieces. Blood was being spread all around the place leaving the heirs, magical knights and exorcists speechless as the saw Jin enjoying such horrendous action

-he is…….enjoying…..killing him…….

Whispered lenalee who couldn't believe what was happening

What was left of the half dead overlord tried to do something, he had no legs to move, no arms to attack. He had lost both pairs. He had only one thing to try, his chest started shinning as he was about to shoot his ultimate attack

-DIE YOU (censored) DEVIL OF HELL!!

Shouted Kilik as he beam came out from his chest

Jin smiled as he ran towards the beam; the overlord was shocked to see him holding the attack with one hand as he was pushing it towards him. The overlord couldn't do anything about it as Jin pushed the beam inside his opponent blowing him up in pieces

-everyone now!!

Said Ray as he charged towards the bloodthirsty Jin

-fine with me!!

Said Rox annoyed as he followed Ray

-like I'll like him be a monster after all the things he said!!

Said Takeshi being the last of the heirs

-KAJI INAZUMA KUMIAI!! (Fire thunder union)

Shouted Ray throwing a powerful combined fire and thunder attack

-WIND!! EARTH!! METAL!! WOOD!! FIRE!! THUNDER!! DRACO!!

Shouted Rox using the wind, earth, the minerals inside it, the trees, and fire and thunder from Ray's attacks to make dragons out of them

-Ice…….BLAST EXECUTION!!

Shouted Takeshi throwing his large blue blast with both hands

Jin stared at the attacks a little surprised of how powerful they were, the exorcists who got up were sent flying by the force of the attacks, Allen used his clown belt to grab his unconscious partners so did lenalee and Natasha

-unbelievable

Said Kaze who was already awake seeing such power

-that will certainly kill Jin!!

Shouted Kitami as lenalee was left shocked hearing this

Jin had two purple spheres on his hands; he smashed them together as he raised his hands towards the sky

-_shine……….FORCE!! _(Death Force)

Shouted Jin as he smashed the energy to the ground

A gigantic energy wall of the same color surrounded Jin destroying all of the attacks heading towards him. Its power sent the magical knights flying, so did the ones who were fighting the garfine which killed the monsters. Ray and Rox head towards Jin as their Neos armors were being damaged by the power.

On the school everyone was left with their mouths hanging as they saw the energy wall rise towards the heavens, it made the air unable to breathe, Merlin who came out from the castle saw shocked how a gigantic skull appeared from it as it made a roar which was so powerful it broke all of the school's windows. Many of the students were petrified; they could feel the sense of death. The energy wall disappeared a little bit later.

Everything close was left to nothing. Lenalee was lying on the ground full of injuries. But she still got up and saw surprised at the heirs on the floor unconscious. They fought Jin inside the energy wall but they didn't last long. Their armors were in pieces as Jin was standing staring at them. He walked towards Ray as he raised his weapon ready to stab the heir of the Akashi, Allen got up so did Kanda, Lavi and Takimi. They all charged towards Jin, with one swing of his weapon he made many cuts all around their body's and blood came out from them, Jin saw Midnight, Kurosaki and Kaze using their most powerful attacks as he made a big jump dodging them. For his surprise, Yuji with his new innocence attacked Jin who easily blocked the sword with one hand

-what!?

-_die……._

Whispered Jin as he threw his weapon towards the sky

Yuji confused saw how Jin grabbed his had as a purple energy started glowing, Yuji started screaming as he felt like his head was about to blow up. Cate saw this horrified. Arturia made a big jump towards them as she attacked Jin with her sword which was stopped with his right hand, the knight was surprised by this. He grabbed the girl from the neck with the other letting go of Yuji who fell to the ground as many holes were made on his armor. Jin had kicked him many times at the speed of light when he was holding him. Shirou seeing this he furiously pulled out a bow which shot at Jin who easily catches with his free hand leaving the young knight shocked

-Ar…turia…….

-Jin stop this please!!

Cried lenalee as Jin heard this surprised

Arturia was surprised to see Jin letting go of her as she started to fall towards the ground. But managed to fall on her feet. Kaze, Takimi and Kurosaki used their fire and wind attacks at the same time. The attacks hit Jin provoking an explosion as the exorcists took a deep breath hearing him shout; when they smoked cleared they were left shocked. With not even a scratch Jin was still floating as four orange wings came from his back. These wings were getting bigger and bigger as he started to shout so hard, he expulsed many spirit power provoking an earthquake. Lenalee couldn't believe what was going on. Every second Jin was turning into something less than human, the marks were covering him even more, and she didn't knew what to do. She had no idea what was going with him. She activated her boots and head towards him. Jin looked at the girl furiously grabbing her from the neck without letting her do or say anything. He pulled her up as she tried to get free from him. Her kicks were useless against him, she was now crying for air; Jin was now smiling as his eyes turned red, similar to when he had his devil eyes activated

-J…in….nnn…..s….ssss…top…pppp…..

Jin smiled as he made his grip thither. He started laughing like a maniac as lenalee had her heart broken, she was dying and it was the same person who has been protecting her and loved her that was doing it. The place started raining, Jin's eyes widened when he saw this. He looked around surprised. Many memories started to come inside his head. They were all bad ones which involved rain. He started to go down as his wings disappeared. He let go of lenalee who fell on her knees breathing heavily, tears made from blood were coming out from his eyes

-_le…..na….lee………_

-Jin…..are you

-_what I'm I……..NO!!_

Jin backed away as he was holding his head. The marks were started to move all around his body as they were making his skin completely black. He fell on his knees as he was trying to hold the pain. Slowly the marks started to disappear, the red hair was getting black again, and fire covered him for a second as he went back to normal as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Allen seeing all this was left confused, scared, and many other thoughts. He walked towards lenalee but stopped when he saw her crawl towards Jin who was still lying on the floor covered in mud as she grabbed him to keep him dry. Seeing this, he decided to help the others

* * *

--Days later--

Everyone was on the hospital on school, they were fine most of them already. Lenalee wasn't feeling good about what happened some days ago. Beside her bed, Ray looked at the girl worried as he was being watched by Diana

-ray….

Called lenalee who sounded a serious

-what is it?

-what was……that?...what happened to Jin?...

-………

-tell me please…….

-it's a curse…….one of the three

-I know but………what is it?

-before the dragon god was sealed, he cursed the Mirouko clan with three curses, the first one would be that the devil eyes wouldn't work at all against the Kirayu, the second you might now it……the pain on his eyes….and lastly…..the Akurouko

-Akurouko?

-it's what you saw some days ago……the power from the entire dragon god's greed, envy, lust, pride, gluttony, sloth and finally…..Wrath

-you mean…..the seven deadly sins?

-yes……they all come together into him……destroying everything in his path……that's the reason why Jin needs to wear a glove, some spirit power users have gloves to maintain their power or else they might be destroyed by it. But he is the only one who mustn't take it at all costs…….

-he never removed the glove……if he does…….

-if he removes it when he is in a battle that's what happens……..but if he isn't wearing it and doesn't use his power, then there is no problem but……….the after effect is the bigger problem….

-after……effect?

-lenalee, you mustn't let him remove his glove in battle again……he has used the Akurouko too much on his life, he might die next time, no…..its a miracle he didn't die last time

-Jin…….

-he might have felt powerless……

-powerless?

-even if he doesn't show it, he is a very sensitive person; he has been feeling really weak these days…..since he had his face burned by that garfine….

-how do you know?

-Jin told me……..when he saw you suffering because of that overlord he felt so powerless he relied on the Akurouko to win…….even if every time he uses it…….it turns into a traumatizing experience……..

-Jin……….I didn't know that……I'm not worth being her gir…..

-you are!!

Said Ray annoyed surprising the girl

-Jin loves only you! He had many girlfriends on the past, really good girls like you but………he has loved you more than any of them!! Don't ever dare to say that again!

-Ray I………did he said that?

-of course! He even asks me all the time what name sounds better, lenalee Mirouko or Jin Lee

Lenalee was surprise hearing this; she giggled a little as she started laughing as everyone there stared at her

-that's so Jin, thanks Ray…….I know he didn't want to tell me such thing but…..I understand why…..

-Its nothing_--"sorry lenalee, I can't tell you the rest……I'm really sorry"_

_--xxx--_

* * *

Under the school lied a dungeon, many creatures were in cells as they tried to get free but the magic barriers didn't let them. One of the cells lied Jin who was trying to hold the pain on his right arm which still had those markings moving around. His body was burning from inside, they all disappear in a matter of seconds as they came out of his body like black blood. Jin took a deep breath as he looked around. The place was dark and awful, but he asked Merlin himself to be taken here, even if the great mage didn't agreed on it since he would feel like imprisoning one of his grandchildren, that's how close he was to his students. He had killed in a brutal way that Overlord, two were already dead so eight remained, But that didn't stop him for crying. The pain was still there, he had injured the ones he loved. His friends, his crush, everyone he hang out with all the time. He had injured them all, because of his lack of power. He was hitting the floor with all his might ignoring the pain from his hand which was bleeding. It didn't compare to the pain from the Akurouko after-effects

-why…………why I'm I so weak!!...I cant protect Lenalee!! I cant protect anyone!!

-shut up crybaby!!

Shouted one of the creatures annoyed

-power………power…………I want…….more power……..

-**more power you say?**

Asked a voice which was unknown for Jin

Jin looked around confused, the voice came inside the cell he was in. he already beat up his cell mate so he wouldn't be bothering him. He noticed a small creature flying around him, it had bright red eyes. It didn't look dangerous, but the voice sounded from someone around his thirties and English

-who…..are you?

Asked Jin looking at the creature

-**power you want? Is that power……for yourself?**

-no…….I need it to protect my friends……my lenalee……

-**for love and friends……pretty selfless I should say**

-I'm a little selfish…..but not that much……

-**so, if you had more power…..would you fight better?**

-why not?...I need to fight to protect…..or no one else will

-**pretty good…….Garulu was right, you are perfect**

-perfect?

-**listen carefully………you want that power to be controlled?**

-that power…….do you mean…..the Akurouko?

-**want to control it?**

-I've tried already…….but failed…….no use

-**but you want to right?**

-…………………

-**come with me……and you will decide if you want to believe or not**

-I……….fine……..

-**lets go……our new king……**

* * *

**D gray man theather: New Arc!!**

**(chibi PegasusJin and Cate arrive)**

**PJ: Ladies and gentlemen!! The Kaizen Sekai arc has been in a small time halt since we need to advance the story more**

**Cate: so goes for the eight sword arc**

**PJ: hey your not doing anything, I'm the only one who is working his butt off right now…….and its hard right now since I've barely passed my first week in college**

**Everyone: College!?**

**PJ: and finally I'm 18 on the 20****th**** of August **

**Cate: damn you are old**

**PJ: I'm not!! I'm no in Kanda's and Lavi's ages!! **

**Allen: but you are better than stupid Yuu**

**Kanda: Shut up moyashi (pulls out Mugen)**

**PJ: ok ok calm donw……by the way next chapter………..KIVA ARC BEGINS!!**

**(A moment of silence)**

**Lavi: whats kiva?**

**PJ: a secret………I let Akira here to find the answer weeks ago but he failed…..badly not even close to finding out even if I gave him hints**

**Akira: its…….a company right!?**

**PJ: No…….**

**Akira: you told me that it was something with blood……….is Kiva something on the blood **

**PJ: No...you will have to find out next time……which I hope I can go week by week now that I'm in college….but its fine, no problems………by the way I'm getting drawing classes so I hope I can improve……..AND MAKE BETTER MANGA SCENES!!**

**Cate: he has no life…….**

**PJ: lie!! I'm half geek and half sports guy!!...which I like the geek part better but its cool being someone who loves sports!**

**Cate: Please review so this guy can continue the fic like it goes……….slow but fun….or that's what PJ thinks**

* * *

**Notes**

**Just in case people don't know who ultraman is, is a famous Japanese hero (who I used to watch long ago) were a person from space comes to earth to protect it from big monsters where he transform into a giant humanoid to fight in equal terms (of size)**

**Forgot to say but Shirou and Arturia are characters from the video game and anime Fate stay night (sorry for the late note)**

**Heirs can use the diamonds of other heirs beside their own, this is the first time in this fic that Ray uses Jin's diamond (he has used it two more times on the first part)**

**Finally after almost a year I showed the akurouko, the final curse which it didn't appeared on the previous part but showed some hints of its existence, so last appearance was in triangle order fic **


	35. Kiva

Chapter thirty five Kiva

It was a cold night; two girls of the wolf clan were running thought the corridors. A killer type Garfine of the shape of a humanoid spider with its skin mostly black and blue was following them, the girls screamed for help but no one was close to hear them. They ran outside on a grass area were usually in daytime it was a place students used to study or just enjoy the fresh air. These two girls usually hang around this spot with their other friends. Usually to talk about the famous Garuda Rox, the elite Takeshi, the calm ray and Jin from the Rex, they couldn't run anymore. The garfine had already grabbed the girls pulling them up on the air as the creature laughed, enjoying seeing the girls shout for help

-**dinner is served!!**

The two girls were surprised when the Garfine let go of them falling to the grass, they looked beside them a person they couldn't see well but there was something which scared the girls, its giant bright yellow eyes. They weren't human, those belong to a monster

* * *

--The next day--

On the dueling arena Thomas was dodging many of Ricky's punches; the boxer seemed exited by this fight. The gatekeeper knew if he loses he had to enter that bloody club of his. He made five dogs with some pieces of paper as they attacked the boxer

-cheater!!  
Said Ricky punching two of them but the other three grabbed him and took him down to the floor

-I'm blind!! How can you say I'm cheating!?

Asked Thomas annoyed

-DIE PIECES OF PAPER!!

Shouted Ricky throwing a powerful punch destroying them

-get him my birds!!  
Shouted Thomas as thousands of paper birds came from his hand and hit Ricky who was about to get up

-the winner is Thomas

Said Kaze who looked surprised how the boy defeated his friend

-Ricky was too exited he forgot to fight well

Said the a girl beside him who was around 8 years old with short green hair, green eyes, wearing a green robe and she was inside the white pouch of a big brown kangaroo with boxing gloves

-I still believe your cute Rinslet

Said Lenalee who was petting the girl who simply giggled

-a girl inside a kangaroo……..this world is crazy

Said Rox seeing the girl

-your brother is Ricky right?

Asked Lavi as the girl nodded

-yes, he is the best! He lost today because he didn't focus enough

-that's right my little sister!!

Said Ricky raising his right hand towards the air even if he was half dead, bleeding on the floor of the arena

-better get him next time brother!! Or else he will never join

Said Rinslet as Thomas was left with his mouth hanging

-you two won't quit……..

-girl, get off that kangaroo its really stupid

Said Rox annoying the girl

-why should I?

-stand by your own feet, you don't need a animal to do it for you

-no! KanKan is my friend

-KanKan? That funny looking animal has a name?

-get that bully KanKan!!

Ordered the little girl pointing her finger at Rox

The kangaroo threw a right hook, but it was stopped by Rox's hand surprising the girl. But he couldn't say that wasn't a bad punch at all since it felt a little like if he had stop a pieces of metal, but metal wasn't enough to beat him

-so lenalee, where is Jin?

Asked Rinslet to lenalee

-you know him?

Asked Lenalee to the girl who giggled

-no but……..He is my idol!!

Replied Rinslet leaving the Chinese exorcist with her mouth hanging

-he is?

-of course! He is really cool! He is not only cute but also strong!

-I know………sorry I haven't seen him for a while

-why not? Don't you like him?

Asked the girl making lenalee blush

-what!?

-you like him right? People see you with him a lot

-well I……..

-but you haven't seen him?

-no……….I haven't seen him………

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxx--

Cate and Yuji were chosen to patrol the school if there was any sign of akuma or Zokuma. They were wearing their uniforms under the robe as they walked around a bridge which led from a tower to another. The two were still surprised to see how big the castle was. It was the size of a immense city and they wondered how did the students were able to find their way through this place

-Yuji have you heard the rumors?

-rumors?

-the rumor of the vampire

-vampire?!

Asked Yuji with his eyes wide open

-it has been heard for a little while, a vampire appears at night, but it doesn't attack the people who see him

-not attack them? Well that's good and all but………why would a vam…….

-last night two girls said he defeated a Garfine

-a vampire who fights Garfine?

-correct

-worst rumor I've ever heard

-well, If magic, akuma, and krory who only attacks akuma…….

-your saying that it might be something in this world that attacks Garfine instead of Akuma?

As they discussed the topic, Yuji saw a black golem from one of the exorcists heading towards them

-a golem?

Asked Yuji as the golem was already close enough to them

-_Yuji, Cate, can you please go to the back of the school? In the area where the magical creature class is?_

Asked the voice that belonged to Kazuki

-we'll be there

Said Cate before it left the place

* * *

--xxxx--

On a after school activities building on the right wing of the school, Ryoyarou, Shinji, Kaworu, Rei, Karen, Ren, Sean and Kimberly were in a big room as they practiced spells. It was their personal club "SPGC" (Student Protection Group Club), a club made by Ryotarou after defeating the dark mage "Wrath", to become a better mage and get more allies when attacks on the school would occur like the previous ones involving dark mages a year ago

-what are we going to learn today?

Asked Ren to Kimberly who was reading many books of defensive and offensive spells

-well I got something interesting for you Ren with your Leoblaster

Said Kimberly surprising Ren

-really!?

-yes, _cristalis shield_, it's a very advance spell but at your level I think your up to it, especially since you are the second best magical gunner on the Rex clan

-Second!?

-your older brother, remember?

Asked Ryotarou putting his hand on his shoulder

-well yeah but………he is going to graduate this year so I'll be the best, but I don't want to be the best just because he leaves

-ok Ren the _Cristalis shield_ is a type of spell which consist in creating a powerful barrier which traps enemies, and it's almost impossible to get free from

-doesn't it sounds like a barrier? Something basic?

-remember last class with Kitami sensei? (Takimi) about not underestimating barriers

-oh that?

* * *

--Flashback--

On Kitami's class Allen again dodged a knife that head towards him. It was the fifth time on that day, which the teacher would throw a knife at the same person

-so once you get the concept of that you can make one of the most basic spells the "Barrier"

Said Kitami pointing a stick at the board

-barrier? Isn't that what low leveled mage use?

Asked a Scorpion with short brown hair and blue eyes as his clan companions laughed hearing this

-you could say that Osward but it's also a spell for even the highest mages can master

Replied Kitami in his formal tone

-you're kidding! They let idiots teach now?! Barriers are very old and simple magic anybody can use……I can't wait for my father to hear about this, he works at the school board and he could make you get fired

- Again the rich boys use their daddies to feel so powerful

Said Rox annoyed

-what was that stupid garuda?

Asked another scorpion who was behind him getting up from his seat

-now now, I don't feel like seeing Rox beating you up so get back to your seat

Said Kitami confusing the scorpion

-like if a stupid Garuda is going to be……

Everyone gasped seeing Rox using one finger to send the scorpion flying as he crashed on the floor unconscious. The other scorpions were surprised seeing this

-ok it was inevitable for this to happen so I'll continue, its true that anyone can do a barrier, but how many people can master it?

-since nobody even bothers to try it's a weak magic

Said Osward trying to remain calm so nobody would seeing him being afraid of Rox

-there are no such thing as weak magic, it's the user himself that is not strong enough

-prove it then!

Said the scorpion who was now getting sick of getting lectured by the teacher

-alright, then you would like to come down, please

Said Kitami as the scorpion smiled as he got up from his seat and walked towards the teacher, he was expecting a fight against him so he could show the "weak teacher" the power of the scorpions

-Ms. Nishiki can you please come here?

Asked Kitami to Kimiko who was surprised by hearing this

-her!?

Asked everyone at the same time

The students started muttering, saying that she'll lose badly and many of the girls started thinking the teacher was mad (even if many of them liked him), and the poor girl could die because of this

-this will be interesting, don't you think Yumi?

Asked Takeshi who was seated beside her

-if he gets himesama hurt I will kill him

Said Yumi in a very cold tone which made the heir smile

-such a strong women, what an interesting character

Said Takeshi on his head

-but Tak…….Kitami sensei……

-don't worry I believe you can prove him wrong

Said Kitami petting her head as she nods and agrees to do it

As Kimiko walked towards the scorpion, he laughed seeing such a small and cute girl being her opponent. She simply stared at him with a serious expression

-remember class, to make a barrier is to think of a simple line and a wall-like barrier will appear

Said Kitami as everyone on their heads said "we know that already"

-ready to go to the hospital?

Asked the scorpion pulling out his wand

-I won't lose

Replied Kimiko as she drew a line on the floor, activating the barrier

-I'll let you do the first move

-line……

She whispered as the scorpion smiled

-that's it!? take my _BLAZE!!_

Shouted the scorpion as flames came out of his wand, hitting the barrier which was already cracking

-square….

Whispered Kimiko as the barrier turned into a square

-you think that would stop me weakling!? _BLAZENDO!!_

Shouted the scorpion making his fire even stronger

-HIMESAMA!!

Shouted Yumi as she pulled out her sword

-Circle……..

Whispered Kimiko again as under the square, a circle shape barrier appeared creating a double layered barrier which withstood the attack easily leaving the scorpion surprised and nervous since a little girl was going to resist his most power attack as he pulls out his full power

-triangle……

A triangle appeared under the circle creating a triple layered barrier withstanding the attack and leaving the scorpion member exhausted and passed out; leaving everyone there surprised especially the other scorpions

-as you can see class, a barrier is a very simple thing to do but to me, its true nature is like a puzzle, the more complex it is, the more powerful it becomes

Said Kitami as everyone on the class (except the heirs) were amazed at what Kitami just proven

* * *

--xxxxxx--

On the back of the school, the three brothers of the asakura family were there so was Allen, Kazuki, Natasha, Arturia, Shirou, lenalee and Kanda. Cate and Yuji arrived as they saw the area which was damaged. It was obvious that a battle was held here

-akuma?

Asked Yuji as Allen replied with a no

-Garfine, a Lord type…..or that's what it seems

Said Shirou

-so why called us? Didn't you guys say that exorcists shouldn't be involved with the Garfine?

Asked Cate confused by this

-because it concern both of our groups

Answered Arturia in a serious tone

-this battle was really horrendous

Said Kai looking around

-what do you mean?

Asked Yuji

-many knights fought against a Garfine

Said Flame

-just one?!

Asked Yuji surprised

-many died…….fighting against one single garfine

Said Merlin who was behind Cate and Yuji

-headmaster….

Said Flame who made a vow so did his sons

-fifteen of them died…….knew many of them

Said Natasha who seemed really sad

-and the garfine?

Asked Allen

-it escaped……damn that garfine…….he wasn't destroyed after killing so many

Answered Shirou who looked really angry

-calm down Shirou, getting angry won't make a difference

Said Arturia as Shirou simply ignored her

-to kill that many……is that garfine that strong?

Asked Lenalee who seemed a little nervous

-something is going on……..

Said Natasha as everyone looked at her

-what is it?

Asked Kanda

-the garfine…….are getting stronger

She replied surprising everyone

-what do you mean by…….they are getting stronger?

Asked Kazuki

-I know its weird but, recently…..the lord type Garfine, have been different…….their colors now look like stain glass

-stain glass?

Asked Agito

-they are harder to defeat now, they give me a bad time

-so Natasha, what was the thing you wanted to show me?

Asked Merlin as she pointed at the floor

Everyone noticed it was a crack on the ground; it had the shape of two bat wings and on top of it a crescent moon upside up. Merlin seeing this he was left speechless, which everyone noticed his surprised reaction

-Merlin?

Asked Shirou as the mage backed away

-It can't be………

-what is it grandpa? Do you recognize it?

Asked Arturia who seemed a little nervous seeing her grandfather acting so strange

-I never believed I would see this mark again……..

-what do you mean mister Merlin?

Asked Lenalee seeing the sing

-His mark……just like three hundred years……

* * *

--xxxxxx--

Kimiko, Yumi and Mizu were walking together, they were heading towards their usual spot were they enjoyed most of the time to hang around. The girls were talking about what they did the entire day. About their feelings of returning back at school after entering a war against the earl

-so you prefer being in the order?

Asked Mizu surprised after hearing Yumi's comment

-we might have peace here but there you don't need to make homework and stuff, and here if you notice we have a forest full of monsters who want to eat, kill and sometimes rape us

-Garfine rape people!?

Asked Kimiko shocked

-heard of it once, a Garfine took its human form and raped a girl long time ago…….

-poor girl………

-look what we have here!

Said a voice behind them

It was the same scorpion who was defeated by Kimiko, with his group behind him they all smiled as Yumi got in front of the two younger girls looking at the group with caution

-what do you want?

Asked Yumi in a serious tone

-I didn't like what you did on class, Kimiko

Said Osward as they all pulled out their wands

-are you seriously trying to attack little girls? Do you consider yourself a man!?

-of course! Inferior humans like you no matter what gender should just leave school

-as expected from a scorpion trash

-get the samurai girl first!!

Ordered the scorpion as everyone ran towards her

Yumi pulled out her sword ready to strike, but for her surprise, weird white tentacles with hands were coming out from their wands, the girls were shocked when they grabbed them and slowly stared to strip them. Yumi tried to get free as her wizard robe was removed, some other hands started tickling her all around her body

-HAHAHAHA!! WHAT IS THIS HAHAHHAHAHA!!

-we will leave you naked so everyone can see you, what a best way to leave a woman scarred for life

Said Osward who seemed anxious to leave the girls naked

-YOU PERVERTED LOLICONS!! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Shouted Mizu as she was already left to her underwear

-JUST A LITTLE MORE MY GIRLS!!

Said Osward with a horrendous smile, the others behind him had perverted looks on their faces which scared Yumi as she tried to get free

-enough………

Said a voice beside the leader

-who are yo……..

The group was surprised to see their leader being punched on the face. The others furiously were going to throw curses at the one responsible but they were already on the floor before they could do anything. The girls fell to the floor after the hands disappeared. They saw surprised at the one who saved them, it was the heir of the black spiky hair

-your okay?

Asked Jin looking at the girls but saw they were half naked so he quickly turned around

-yeah……thanks…..

Said Yumi who quickly put on her clothing so did the other two

-you bastard!!

Shouted a fifth grader scorpion who was with a small group seeing this a little far from there

-oh…more?...fine with me!!

Said Jin as he ran towards the rest who pulled out their artifacts and wands

* * *

--xxxxxxx--

Kaworu, Shinji, Ren, Karen and Ryotarou were walking towards their respective dorms together since both were on the same direction. As they walked, the group started talking about the upcoming dance which was getting closer each day

-who are you going with Ren?

Asked Ryotarou as the redhead took a deep breath

-I'll try one more time and ask lenalee

-because you couldn't tell her before?

-yeah……..lets hope she says yes (which you all already know the answer already XD)

-and what about you, Shinji-kun?

Asked Kaworu making Shinji blush a little

-I……….don't know……

-with Ayanami right?

Asked Kaworu making him trip hearing Rei's last name

-my bad

Said Kaworu scratching his hair

-no prob……..

Shinji was shocked when he saw an explosion just beside him; the right wall was destroyed as a white muscular demon whose skin was extremely bright came out from it. In a matter of instants five scorpions came out of it too. Jin came out from the wall also, walking on top of the defeated demon

-is that monster your best weapon?

Asked Jin to the scorpions who were left unconscious

-wow…….another group of scorpions wiped out by Jin

Said Ren surprised

-where were you?

Asked Ryotarou as Jin simply smiled

-thinking……..

Answered Jin before he left confusing him

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

On the room where Hikaru was teaching the exorcists magic, the heirs were there. Waiting for them to leave the place so they could start training since last time Rox wanted to train on the forest. They were ambushed by the Garfine but of course they beat them easily

-ok now that you finished making your personal transfiguration circles I'll be easy to make your own magic

Said Hikaru surprising the group as Kaori pull up her hand

-Hikaru-sensei, can you teach us offensive spells now?

-why would you want that?

-it might be helpful for us to fight akuma in the future

-but didn't you knew spirit power and innocence it's the only thing that can exorcise Akuma? This might be a gasp of spirit power what I'm teaching but……it's hard to explain but I'll just make the Akuma's soul to be destroyed

Answered Hikaru surprising the girl

-I forgot…..

In that moment the door opened, it was Jin who entered and walked towards the heirs. Everyone looked surprised at him; he was gone for some days and just appeared out of nowhere

-sorry for interrupting, please continue

Said Jin to Hikaru who was aware of what happened to him

* * *

--Minutes later--

The class ended as they started to leave, Jin ignored the exorcists when they looked at him as they left, they weren't angry. They were preoccupied of what happened. Only lenalee stayed there staring at Jin

-your back……

Said lenalee as Jin stared at her with his usual smile

-come….

Said Jin grabbing her from the hand as he took her away from the room so the annoying heirs wouldn't bother him

On a rooftop of the castle the two were seated in a small table there. It was already night by then. The prefects were now patrolling but this was one of the spots they never check

-where…….were you?

She asked in her normal tone as Jin simply looked at the sky

-it's beautiful isn't it?

Asked Jin confusing the girl

-what is beautiful?

-the moon, its already full moon

Replied Jin as lenalee looked up were the moon seemed to be on top of them

-it is……..

-Ray told you……right?

Asked Jin in a serious tone

-yes…….and I……didn't even suspected that….

-it's my fault……...I've never mentioned anything related about taking off my glove or about that final curse….but at least…….

-at least what Jin?

-you know me a better now……..like when I told you before that you didn't knew nothing of me……

-is there someway to get rid of these curses?

-I've heard it's impossible to get rid of them; I will just have to bear with them

-Don't give up! There must be a way!

-there is one, but I've already decided to discard it…….

-which one? Does it work?

-of course, but like I said, I've discarded it and it's not worth discussing it

-please tell me………we can work it out…..

-…………..defeat the dragon god

-eh?

-the only way I know to get rid of it is to defeat the dragon god

-then!

-do you want me to release him? So I can fight him? Sounds like you were going to tell me that

-what?

-the dragon god is sealed in a place only Ray, Erith and I know…...the heirs are fighting the kirayu so it wont come back and kill us all, last war was a matter of luck and many sacrifices, would you like me to let that beast free so it will destroy us all just because I want to get rid of his dammed curse?

Asked Jin leaving the girl surprised and nervous

-of course not!……….but I don't want you to sacrifice yourself because of others……..I hate seeing you suffer every night……

-Don't worry……..

-don't worry?

-I will change……….I will get stronger……I have only three objectives in this life….

-objectives?

-protect the world from the kirayu, protect my friends and finally…….protect you….for that I need more power…….without power I cant do that

-is power all that matters!?

Asked lenalee annoyed by this as Jin looked at her surprised

-but lena……

-just having power brings suffering! I don't want you to change into something that will not be you anymore! Not something which you'll regret!

-lenalee…….

-please Jin…….

She said putting her hand on his cheek as tears slowly came out from her eyes

-lenalee I……

-you are you…….I don't want my Jin to chance…….

She said as Jin smiled and grabbed her hand on his cheek

-be…..myself?

-that's right, you are you……

Jin smiled at her as he wrapped her arms around her. His feelings of doubt had already disappeared thanks to that girl who has been with him for a while now. The only one who cares the most for him

-I've decided now……

-decided?

She asked confused as Jin holds her tighter

-I'll break the chains of my destiny; I'll get rid of this curse somehow……but not yet

Said Jin surprising her

-not yet?

-I need to do something first……..please understand

He replied as she put her hands on his chest and looked at him straight at his black eyes which looked shinier by the light of the full moon, for Jin, lenalee's purple eyes were the most beautiful in the universe

-I will so please……..let me help you….

She said pulling herself closer to him as her lips made contact with his

He didn't have to say anything. He let himself being kissed by those warm lips o hers ad replied kissing her back, he had lenalee's support and that was enough for him to do what he had chosen to do, the two separated with their faces completly red

-we havent kissed like this for a while

said Jin whose face turned reder making lenalee giggle

* * *

--The next day--

It was another boring day of class; the difference was that now more knights were protecting the school. Which made the students a little nervous since the last time it happened, dark mages lead by the infamous Wrath attacked the school. But this time it wasn't for that. Shinji, Rei were walking together close to the forest. They had left the magic jewel class as they were heading towards the next class

-ayanami…….I got a question….

-what is it Ikari-kun?...

-are you…..going to the dance?

Asked Shinji whose face was completely red

-yes………

-you have someone right? To go with?

-not really…….I wasn't ordered to do that……

-I see….well would you…….would you…….

It's when it happened, a man around his thirties appeared behind them. The two turned around as they saw some weird markings appearing from its neck to his cheeks, it was the signs of stain glass

-Two young delicious humans…..my lucky day

Said the man as Rei close her eyes as she whispered something making a red lance that double-forks appear on her hand

-ayanami stay back

Said Shinji as his white gun appeared

**-how cute! Eating you will be enjoyable **

-that's far enough!!

Shouted Natasha arriving with her unit of knights

**-you guys again? It's getting boring killing you people**

-its the one who killed our comrades!!

Shouted Maka looking at the garfine with anger

-what was that!? You'll pay for what you did to our comrades

Said Mikel furiously as he pulled out his giant sword from his back

Many explosions started to be heard all around the school, the students immediately started running towards the diner which was the best place since Merlin would protect them with his force field. Outside on the other side of the castle, Jin looked at the explosions and the students screaming, he was seated under a tree and beside him a female white wolf was resting on the grass but it woke up when she heard the explosions

-akuma………no…….

* * *

--xxxxxxxx--

-you hear that?...

-the Red blood violin………..is ringing for battle………

-Lyc………fines…….are………back……..

-that type of Garfine? The highest rank before the royal straight flush? even stronger than the Lord type?

-those ignorant mages don't know the difference………but luckily they have him……and its time to reveal himself

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

On the abandoned corridors Jin was walking alone, he couldn't feel the presence of no one close; just as he wanted it, the sound of a violin was heard on his head as he walked. He knew he couldn't be in the shadows anymore. It was time to reveal himself to the world

-Kivat!!

Called Jin as a yellow and black toy looking bat came flying from behind

**-another today?**

-yes…….the one I missed last time…….its time to show them our power….

img507.imageshack.us/img507/3313/kns64da9.jpg

Many of the knights were being defeated by the powerful humanoid horse Garfine whose skin was mostly blue and black. Arturia and Shirou arrived. Arturia charged towards the garfine who easily blocked her sword with his arm, leaving the girl surprised. She backed away as Shirou attacked with a sword exactly like hers. Only to be get kicked on the face and sent flying way back

-Shirou!!

Shouted Arturia looking back

Arturia didn't notice that the horse Garfine was in front of her ready to throw a punch. Natasha managed to block the coward attack of the garfine with her big axe.

-**lucky me, I get to eat to pretty girls in the same day!**

-you wish monster

Replied Natasha who tried to keep her cool and not show a furious expression

The garfine kicked Natasha as he run towards Arturia, she managed to block his punch with her sword but the force of the impact was so much, she was sent back. Hitting on a tree. She fell on her knees breathing heavily. She saw Shirou on the ground close to her as the Garfine was already in front of her

-who…….are you?...why are you so strong?

Asked Arturia nervously as many eyes came out from the horse garfine's body staring directly at her

**-I'm one of the powerful Lycfines……Garfines in a level superior to a lord type…….the perfect Garfine**

-never heard of you………

**-that's because we have returned to this world after three hundred years, to finish what we started**

-what you……started?

-**ENOUGH TALK!! I'LL ENJOY EATING YOU!!**

-Arturia!!

Shouted Shirou who tried to get as Natasha ran towards the monster

Before the Garfine could do anything, he was taken away by someone. It was Jin who was holding the Garfine from the neck throwing him towards a tree miles away, leaving the knights who weren't unconscious shocked as they looked at the strange person who saved one of their own. The garfine got up slowly looking surprised with his eyes all around his body shocked

-**no……it can't be…….why here!?**

-**it is Lycfine!! Were back to take you down**

Said Kivat who was on the belt smiling

-**our nemesis of the last war……we came back at this time so you wouldn't interfere but now it seems your back……Kiva!!**

Kiva without saying anything ran towards the Garfine at a speed which was impossible to see by a normal human. Jin dodged the garfine's attack grabbing its hand as he threw his opponent to the ground. He quickly got up as he threw blue fire from his mouth which surrounded Kiva

-**HOW YOU LIKE THAT KIVA!? THIS TIME I WON'T DIE!! **

For the Garfine's surprise Jin appeared in front of him upside down like a bat. He threw many punches hitting the chest and shoulder making holes on the horse Garfine. The knights were shocked seeing Kiva who was upside down without hanging on anything, he was floating like a vampire

-what is he?

Asked Shinji who was still there watching how Kiva made a front flip falling behind the Garfine throwing a kick covered in red energy, sending the opponent flying towards the front

Kiva immediately put himself in fighting position waiting for the garfine to do something. The Lycfine got up furiously as he smashed his right hand which broke like glass and turned into a sword of the same color. Kiva was surprised seeing how fast he moved towards him, slashing his chest twice sending Kiva back as he tried to recover but he was slashed again on the back then finally on the stomach. Everyone was speechless seeing this. Arturia wanted to get up and help the mysterious warrior but she was surprised seeing that the blade of the sword was caught by the bat on Kiva's belt

-**hehehe, too bad**

Said Kivat still holding the sword surprising the horse garfine

Kiva threw a punch at the Garfine's face. Damaging it, the garfine let go of the sword and threw a punch but it was easily blocked, Kiva quickly punched him five times on the chest and stomach sending him flying again. The garfine was now terrorized, he noticed Kiva was just holding back and his power was greater that his, on both sides of the crimson colored belt there were a box holding five transparent whistles with a different shape and a color on each side. From his right, Kiva pulled out a red one with the shape of two wings. He put it on Kivat's mouth as the bat smiled

-**WAKE UP!!**

Shouted Kiva as he got out of the belt surrounding Kiva

Everyone saw the sun disappear, it turned into night as a red moon appeared. Kiva was surrounded by a black and red aurora as he raised his right leg towards the sky, Natasha noticed that the boot was silver surrounded by chains. Kivat started blowing the whistle which made the sound of a flute playing a mysterious sound. With this sound the chains broke which made the boot open revealing the leg completely red with bat wings; it had two green spheres on the middle and one on the foot. He made a swift jump upside down. But for the knights surprise he jumped so high he almost reaches the heaves. He started falling so fast the Garfine couldn't do anything receiving a kick, once Kiva fell on his feet; the leg was immediately closed again by those chains as Kiva looked at the garfine fall to the floor blowing up. The same sign of the bat wings and the crescent moon upside up which the Knights discovered on the back of the school was made on the floor, now they knew he was the responsible for it

-he did it……

Said Rei who was almost speechless

-who is this Kiva?

Asked Shirou who was already standing holding Arturia on his arms

-he is strong……..he defeated him easily when we…….couldn't even scratch him…..

Said Arturia looking at their mysterious savior

From the body of the Garfine, a bright light came out from it as it started floating on the sky. In that moment Merlin arrived with Allen, Cate, Yuji, Lavi and Lenalee behind him. The group was surprised to see the place completely dark and the red moon; Merlin was left speechless when he saw Kiva who was looking at the bright light

-who is that!?

Asked Allen surprised

-the King of Vampires……..Kiva……

Replied Merlin who was still surprised

-Kiva?...that thing, a vampire?

Asked lenalee nervously as she felt the great power coming from him which was greater than even the heirs

-what is that thing that came out from the garfine?

Asked Shinji

-oh no! The Lycfine who are way more powerful than the regular Garfines, have the power to revive again as long their souls are free

Said Merlin as the light started to leave the place

-its escaping!!

Said Lavi as he pulled out his hammer making it bigger

Everyone heard a powerful roar. It sounded like a dragon; everyone was left with their mouths hanging seeing coming from the dark forest a flying castle which a purple dragon's head, legs and tail came out from it

-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

Asked Yuji seeing the gigantic living castle

-Castle Doran……..Kiva's dragon castle……I never knew I would see it again and its master

Said Merlin as the dragon captured the light with its mouth

-**Don't worry Jin, castle Doran will keep the soul of this garfine imprisoned in the dungeon so it won't revive again**

Said Kivat as Jin smiled behind his helmet walking towards the castle who sat on the ground

-Kiva!!

Shouted Merlin as he turned around

-……………

-why are you back again in this world!? Is it truly you!?

-……………

-answer me!! Are you my old friend Otoya!?

Asked Merlin who didn't seemed pleased seeing him, ignoring this question Kiva started walking towards the dragon as it swallowed him leaving the others surprised

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxx--

On a dark corridor inside the castle Kiva was walking as candles automatically turned on by each step he made. Arriving to a giant room full of weird paintings he walked towards the throne were there was on it a red violin. He grabbed it as he sat down. After inspecting it he started playing the same melody he played to Shinji and the rest. The sound of the calm violin made four men in tuxedos arrive as they kneeled down in front of him

-its good to have you here, Kiva…..

Said the young man around 23 with black hair, sharp red eyes which made him look like a wolves

-me too garulu…….

-the war is coming, you better be ready for it

-the day is coming, the defeat of the Garfine race once and for all

* * *

**Notes**

**For evangelion fans Rei's artifact is actually the lance of longinus from evangelion series, but its not stronger than in the series**

**Kiva's design and the kivat are inspired by the series kamen rider kiva which Kiva is the abbreviation of "King of Vampires" and it's a series that has a horror film feeling which why I liked it :) and he has a resemblance to batman and spawn **

**The transformation sequence has been the hardest to draw ever; I wanted to look the bests so in the end I ending up with four different pages which three were discarded.**

**The first one was similar but he was wearing different clothing, the bite panel was the same but with a close-up, didn't had the chains which turned into the belt, the marks looked like they were moving like if they were alive (which was the intention) but Kiva looked BAD!! So I decided not to use it**

**the second one he was running as he grabbed Kivat and the bite panel wasn't showed but as the marks appeared kivat shouted "Bite!!" and kiva looked not that good but I screwed it when I made him look like he was walking**

**the third its almost exactly the same as the one I used and Kiva looked excellent but the panels before that was a mess, the chains looked bad, the belt looked bad, kivat was horrible, but the difference here was that Kivat made the bite as he was flying, and kiva looked good but…….the freaking arm screwed it all (it covered all the chest T.T)**

**hope you liked it please review and tell me how if you like it or not now that I've involved something so unexpected **


	36. Previous Kiva

Chapter thirty six Previous Kiva

--Inside Castle Doran--

In a small table the four men and Jin who had already removed the belt for a while, were playing poker with a deck of cards. Everyone was ready to show their hands after some minutes of strategy and wish for luck

-what you got?

Asked Garulu

-a pair of fives and threes

Said a young man around 19 with long blonde hair, blue eyes, he was really good looking that girls would fall in love with his with just a stare if he wasn't stuck in the castle with the other three

-hahaha Roberto I got a pair of jacks and queens

Said Garulu annoying the young man

-Ne ne Rikki what does this mean?

Asked the younger of the four around 14 with long black hair that reached a little after the end of the neck with big bright purple eyes showing his cards to the tall man around his 20's with long sleek brown hair and black eyes

-don't show your cards to others Ramon!!

Said Roberto annoyed leaving the boy confused

-you can't?

-you could but it's not convenient

Replied Jin

-you…..have……three……eights……but me…..have……no…..thing…

Said Rikki as the boy smiled

-aright!!

-what about you?

Asked Garulu to Jin who smiled

-full house

Replied Jin showing his cards leaving the four shocked

-again!? That's the eight time!!

Said Roberto seeing this

-well its all about luck and skill

Replied jin with a evil smile on his face

-yeah right! We have played this game over three hundred years!!

Said Garulu surprising Jin

-you guys are that old? Man…….I didn't knew guys like yourselves who turn into garfine looking monsters would live that long

-that's……because…….of………castl….

-wait Rikky I'll tell him, that's because of castle Doran we haven't aged at all…….for the time we've been here we have only aged three days

Said Garulu interrupting the slow talking Rikki who didn't seemed pleased

-three days……so each hundred years is like a day to you?

-correct

-so…….still it's a surprise, a bunch of monsters and a vampire working together, weird isn't it

-remember, you aren't a true vampire

Said Ramon

-I know but I have the powers of one when I transform into Kiva

-**correct!**

Said Kivat who appeared out of nowhere landing on Jin's head

-hey that's my spot!!

Said Jin's devil Chihuahua guardian Hankosha popping out of his chain surprising the bat

-you can both share

Said Jin annoyed as the two sat down on top of his head looking at each other with a murderous glance, but Kivat decided to continue

**-you might have the power but you aren't one as garulu said, the dark contract stated that you will have to fight the garfine as long as you have this power, and unable to use your own when you transform**

-correct my friend, but it doesn't mean I have a time limit or that I follow any of your orders and if I want to, I can order you to turn gay and (censored) each other just for the hell of it

Said Jin as he pulled out the contract scaring everyone there

-where you get that!?

Asked everyone at the same time

-in the castle's library of course

-leave that alone, if it gets damaged you'll lose Kiva's powers

Said Roberto as Jin smiled

-of course, I know that but still……I'm amazed that Kiva gives me the speed and strength of the akurouko…….

**-Kiva's powers work not only as a power-up, also helps you to be able to control the power inside spirit power users but in your case which is the akurouko……we get great results **

-are the leaders of the garfine that powerful that you need someone like me to use Kiva?

Asked Jin as the group stare at him with a serious expression

-yes…..

Replied Rikki

-and what do you guys work for? Rikki is the butler of the castle, you Ramon are the boy who makes the butler work to clean your mess, Roberto is the guy who just swims on the pool and garulu is the one who commands……..what are you to me?

-you see we are you're……….

* * *

--minutes later--

-YOU ARE!?

Asked Jin surprised

-correct

Said Ramon with a big smile on his face

-I didn't know that……..cool…….

-isn't it time?

Asked Roberto confusing Jin

-time?

-to…..go…….to…….school………..

-oh! Right!! I'll be late!! So………how do I get out of here?

-from……the…..mouth…….

-really?

* * *

--one minute later--

The castle which landed in a hidden area inside the dark forest spit out Jin like a cannon, he was shouting many rude words as he was heading towards the castle. He crashed right beside his dorm which was on one of the towers

-next time……I take my bike…….

Said Jin before he fell towards the ground

* * *

--xxxxxxxx--

A day had passed since the first public appearance of Kiva; everyone was now at the diner enjoying another end of classes. The heirs were desperate to leave already, they couldn't be wasting time studying spell when there was a war to win against the Earl and the Kirayu. Merlin got up from his seat a little nervous.

Most of the exorcists were happy seeing Jin back to normal; he didn't mention anything about his curse anymore and everything was like I nothing bad happened. Kitami (takimi) felt a little bad since Jin had more courage than him; he couldn't bear it if people knew of his "condition", but Jin was taking it lightly

-attention students

Said Merlin as everyone stared at the principal

-I have some important news about yesterday's incident

Said the mage as people started whispering stuff

-luckily none of our knights were killed or severe injured but……..you all have the right to know this………

-I wonder if it's about me

Said Jin on his head

-Kiva, the dark lord has returned…..

Said Merlin as all the students gasped

Jin was suddenly confused by the students reaction, did they already knew of the existence of Kiva? He wasn't informed of this by Kivat or his servants

-Kiva?...oh lord……this is bad

Said Ren as the exorcists looked at him confused

-what do you mean?

Asked Allen who was seated just in front of him

-Kiva is really important in the history of this school, he was the one who……..

Kimberly was interrupted when Merlin shouted silence scaring everyone except the heirs (they can't be afraid of a old man when they have been fighting scarier stuff)

-as you all know, our knights will try their best to take down Kiva, we don't know how Kiva returned by I warn you all to be very cautious…..Kiva was the person who destroyed this school and killed all the students three hundred years ago

Jin was left speechless; the previous Kiva destroyed the school once? Killing everyone!? He never heard of that from Kivat or his "servants". Was it a lie just like the fake stories about spirit power user? He knew Kiva's powers came from the dark contract and a spirit power user is the only one who can use it but……even Merlin is saying this

-wait a minute!

Said Jin getting up from his seat

-what is it mister Mirouko?

Asked Merlin a little surprised by his reaction

-Kiva saved all of the magical knights, so why declaring him a threat so suddenly?

Asked Jin surprising all the students, confusing the exorcists and leaving the heirs doubtful

-why would you ask such a question? And how did you knew of all this? I've never mention anything about Kiva saving the knights

Asked Merlin as everyone started whispering making the heir smile

-well its simple, I saw it……I was on my way to the school and hide, but it was all over before even reaching the castle, I just said that just in case you would ask me such question, since now your making me believe that your starting to think that I might be related or even go to the point of suspecting me of being Kiva

Replied Jin leaving everyone with their mouths hanging

-that's so Jin in his "smart talk mode"

Said Ray with a drop of sweat on his forehead

-well that might be true what you mentioned, but that is the same Kiva which made the tragic event, I know of this because I was the only survivor of that slaughter

-you?

-I'm really old you know

-I see……..

-may you take your seat if that's all you wanted to say

-ok_--"I_ _wanted to tell Merlin that I was Kiva so I could work together with the knights but now…….its out of the question" _

Said Jin on his head as he sat down and listened to the rest of the conversation

* * *

--Hours later in Castle Doran--

-what is the meaning of this!? That the first Kiva destroyed the school and killed everyone!?

Asked Jin at the four who stayed quiet

-**did someone said that?**

Asked Kivat as Jin stared at him with anger

-of course!

-it's a lie…….

Replied Rikki which surprised Jin since his words weren't slow as usual

-it's not their fault……they thought it was Kiva who did it

Said Ramon confusing Jin

-what do you mean?

-you believe that Kiva is the only being of its kind?

Asked Garulu surprising Jin

-there are…….more Kivas?

-not necessary Kiva……but they have similar powers

-**I'm part of the Kivat clan, I have more family members on both the mage society and your world**

Said Kivat as Jin stayed quiet

-they confused the real murderer with Kiva……..since he looked like him?

-correct…….

Answered Roberto

-his name?…….

Asked Jin confusing the others

-what about it?

Asked Garulu as Jin got really pissed hearing this

-tell me his name……..

-if you want to take him down then its futile, he is dead already; your predecessor sealed him

Said Ramon as Jin closed his fists

-even then…….what happened to Kiva?...Otoya was his name right?

-how……..do……you…….know?

Asked Rikki as Jin ignore looking at the butler

-Merlin asked me if I was his old friend Otoya……..who was he?…….that Otoya…..

-Sakurai Otoya was a good warrior, worth to be Kiva, he even made the bloody violin whose vibrations alert you no matter how far you are when a garfine attacks…….he was a good friend, even if at first we didn't got along that well

Said Garulu as Jin looked at the violin on the throne

-he fought using his all to defend the school, at first he wasn't trusted by the knights and Merlin at that time, but he later revealed his identity to Merlin and seeing that he trusted him since he was one of his favorite students who had the talent of playing the violin and helped many people the knights and Kiva fought together lowering the casualties on the battles……….for a man like him isn't it stupid? For him who fought countless garfine being afraid of puppies?

-afraid of puppies?

Asked Jin surprised

-he was a good man and I can say it over and over, even if he was a flirting bastard like that gill dude over here

Said Garulu annoying the handsome servant who got up from his seat with a vein popping out

-what was that you stupid doggie!?

-ENOUGH!!

Shouted Rikki furiously leaving everyone there shocked

-he can shout?

Asked Jin surprised

-as I was saying, everything went well for a while, the knights and Kiva fought together but then it just happened one day, Kiva was ambushed by many garfine, we fought alongside him for an entire day, when he returned to the school we saw that it was already destroyed with hundred of bodies belonging to the students laying on the floor

-I see…….so the one with similar Kiva powers as I do, do it?

-yes……..he was later defeated by Otoya, finishing his role as Kiva he left the mage society ignoring that they were perusing him and went to your world and died there many years later

-so now I'm taking the blame…..its no his fault, the mages are really close minded people

-co….rrec……….t…….

Answered Rikki as Jin simply smiled

-the deal in all this was for me to get to control the akurouko and be able to fight the Overlords, the exchange was for me to face the garfine specially the Lycfine, then destroy the royal straight flush and I would get to keep Kiva until I want to abandoned its power…….now I've been declared an enemy to my allies so…………I'll do something extra

-**extra?**

Asked Kivat who sat again on his head

-I'll clean Otoya's name, and also Kiva's

-and how is that going to happen? We'll try our best but we need to know how

Said Roberto as Jin again smiled

-its easy……...i'll protect them

* * *

--One day later--

It was morning; Jin woke up again on lenalee's bed as he usually did. She woke up the moment he did, the heir simply got up from it as he started to walk towards the window

-Jin……..

Called lenalee as he turner around scratching his hair seeing her looking sad

-sorry I forgot but its almost time to leave

Said Jin a little embarrassed as he walked towards the bed and gave her a small kiss

-good morning lenalee

-good morning Jin

-WHAT IS THIS!?

Asked the voice of a girl behind them

Jin turned around horrified seeing that one of the girls woke up. It was Rosette who seemed surprised

-holly shi……..

In a instant the girl exorcists was knocked out by lenalee's kick, leaving the heir with his mouth hanging, it was the first time he saw the innocent lenalee kicking another girl. Specially a comrade

-lena…..lena…….lee………

-sorry, if she would have alarmed everyone……..I wouldn't be able to sleep with you anymore

Said Lenalee a little embarrassed

-well yeah…..your right_--"and she kicked her with the dark boots……..and I know how it feels…….scary"_

* * *

--History class--

The class was already half way to be over the SPGC (Ryotarou's group) were now started to call this class "lying about spirit power users class" since all of the topics involved spirit power users and how bad they were. Which started to bother them, as the fat evil teacher was saying more stuff which annoyed Ray, Rox and Takeshi someone opened the door. It looked like a little kid who seemed tired; Rox was the first to get to him as he managed to catch him before he fell to the ground

-your okay?

Asked Rox surprising many of the female students for actually showing a worried face

-SO CUTE!!

Shouted all the girls but of course he ignored it

-I can't…go on…..I'm…..hungry……..sorry…….

-boy you need to go to the……..

Rox was surprised to see the little boy turned into a big humanoid octopus Garfine colored mostly black and red. Rox was hit by one of its tentacles as it jumped towards the teacher

-**SO HUNGRY!!**

Shouted the Gafine grabbing the teacher as two green transparent fangs came out from its body

-let go you monster!!

Shouted the teacher horrified as the fangs stabbed the teachers neck

Everyone stated running away as the teacher's body was left colorless, the Garfine if Ray recalled, they didn't eat people like animals, they used those weird fangs to absorb their life energy and knowing that means that the teacher was already dead. The exorcists were ready to fight it but Ryotarou's group pulled out their weapons as they head towards the monster

-idiots……..now we cant use our true power

Said Rox annoyed

-this is bad

Said lenalee on her head

Before anyone could attack the Garfine, millions of bats came out from the entrance, surrounding the Garfine taking him away. The SPGC and the exorcists followed the bats which took them outside to an isolated area just on the border of the dark forest, the garfine was on the floor as he got up slowly confused by this. Everyone else saw Kiva coming out from the dark forest

-is that Kiva?

Asked Ryotarou surprised seeing the "Dark Lord"

-he must is now that I see him from close……he looks cool in a way

Said Allen as everyone stared at him

-that guy holds a lot of power

Said Rox who seemed a little nervous so were the other two heirs

Kiva made a huge jump, kicking his opponent as he was sent flying and crashed on a tree. The octopus furiously recovered and ran towards Kiva who grabbed the garfine when he was close enough from one of the tentacles smashing him towards the ground. The other tentacles head towards Kiva who made a jump back avoiding them, but they were so fast they grabbed his neck and the rest of his body. He was pulled up then smashed on the floor several times making a hole on the spot he was crashing

-**I WILL NOT DIE LIKE MY BROTHERS DID KIVA!!**

Shouted the garfine smashing him faster as the spectators were just watching speachless

**-damn this is annoying**

Said Kivat who got off the belt and bit the tentacles which made the octopus letting go of Kiva

Kiva fell on top of the octopus garfine's head, making a jump so high he couldn't be seen anymore. Everyone looked up and saw no trace of him, not until the day turned into night and a red moon appeared in an instant

-what is this!?

Asked Cate surprise

-its Kiva's finishing attack!! I've read about this

Said Kimerly

For the garfine's surprise Kiva had already used the red whistle to destroy the chains on his right leg as he started falling towards the garfine, destroying it in the moment it touched him, making a crack on the floor with the shape of Kiva's symbol. The spirit of the garfine started to leave just but just like last time, Castel Doran appeared and eats it

-that was quick…..

Said Ren looking at the night turning back to day and Kiva entered the dark forest leaving no trace

-that was kiva? He looks powerful

Said Sean who seemed exited

-you aren't planning to fight him right?

Asked Ren

-Kiva was here?

Asked a voice behind lenalee

Everyone saw it was Jin, which at first scared them for just popping out of nowhere

-yeah you missed it

Said Sean as he scratched his hair

-well too bad, I'll have to wait next time……_--"as long as they don't know, I'll be alright"_

* * *

**Kivat teachings 1**

**Kivat: hello dear readers of this fic! I'm Kiva's partner Kivat and today we will discus a little bit about the king of vampires **

**(a screen behind him shows Jin henshin sequence)**

**Kivat: as you noticed I'm the only who takes a important role for Jin to turn into kiva, one of my bites awakens the inner strength from anyone, like you seen on the screen I've awaken the akurouko curse **

**(the screen shows the marks on Jin's face) **

**Kivat: but to keep him under control the Kiva belt which appears after I make bite restrains the power, but he can only stay on this form for 20 seconds or he will turn crazy, to finish the transformation I need to be inserted on the belt which automatically turns him to kiva **

**(shows the transformation) **

**Kivat: now we will discus the fuestle system, if you noiced Kiva has two boxes on both sides of his belt were the fuestles, transparent whistle like objects are used to summon special equipment, of course I don't like to spoil so I'll show you the first one used by Kiva **

**(shows when Kiva pulls out a transparent with red wings fuestle)**

**Kivat: that's they wake up fuestle, when he uses it, allows Kiva to perform his finishing move, "Darkness Moon Break" by first breaking the Catena chains which help restrain his right leg named the "Hell's Gate" which is made out of Lucifer's metal, by making huge swift jump the impact of the attack, which is over 30,000 kg!! **

**(shows when Kiva uses his final attack on the horse, then the octopus Garfine)**

**Kivat: hope this will clear some answers!! See you later!!**

* * *

**Notes**

**This chapter was short just to show more info on kiva, next chapter will be as long as always (I hope)**

**Kiva's servants aren't Garfine just to inform that **

**Hoped you liked this chapter :)**


	37. Arm Monsters

* * *

Chapter thirty seven Arm Monsters

It was already night at the school, there was no Garfine or Akuma attacks during the entire day. This relaxed Jin since he has been very busy keeping up with the homework, protecting the school as a exorcist and the garfine exterminator as Kiva, he was on top of one of the towers of the castle looking at the bright full moon. He pulled out the bloody violin that was inside his castle as he put himself ready to play it, he looked at the necklace which was given to him by lenalee some hours ago

* * *

--Flashback--

The entire SPGC came out from potion class as Jin and lenalee were the last one to do so; he was covered in dust and other stuff when he tried to make a healing potion but failed badly even if he was being directed by the smart Mizu

-I suck at this class

Said Jin who took off some weird blue stuff from his coat

-don't worry, even If you fail many times you will do it right soon

-even if you say that…..

-Jin……

-yes?

-I have something for you

-something?

Asked Jin as lenalee pulled out from a pocket of her coat a silver pendant with the shape of angel wings with a small black pearl on the middle

-for you

-for me?

Asked Jin as he received the pendant and blushed a little

-Like it?

-isn't too girly for me?

-fine then! I'll take it back

Said lenalee annoyed as she reached to his hand but for he surprise he disappear and reappear behind her

-I like it……..you made it right?

Asked Jin as lenalee blushed

-yes…….on jewelry class……..even if it's made by magic which you hate I……..

-thanks, I'll keep it with me all the time

* * *

--Back to the present--

-I'll let you sleep in peace tonight, without worrying about me

Said Jin as he started playing the same melody he played to shinji and the others in the music room

Everyone at school who were mostly ready to sleep were able to hear the music of the violin, it sounded strong enough like a speaker but it was really soft and calm that made many of the ones who were on bed fall asleep in instant

* * *

--Merlin's office--

Armstrong, Shiki, Takimi, Kaze and Merlin who were working heard he sound of the violin surprised, Shiki seemed almost hypnotized by the music and the others simply felt like their hearts were at peace, Merlin was shocked hearing it

-that melody……it can't be………

-without doubt is superior to the violin skills pass down through the Armstrong family for generations

Said Armstrong surprised

Merlin immediately left the room confusing the four. Takimi noticed something was wrong with him for a while now

-Kaze-sempai, Merlin has been acting weird since Kiva appeared, can you go and check on him?

Asked Takimi who seemed rather worried

* * *

--Rex girl's dorm--

Cate who was already on her bed fell asleep hearing the music, Lenalee understand what he was doing, Kimberly seemed really pleased hearing this so were the girls who were awake

-hard to believe this is played by a human hand made violin

Said Kimberly who sat down on her bed

-who is playing it?

Asked Karen

-is it possible? For a normal violin to be played like that? Without using mana?

Asked another girl

-that sound it's from an ordinary violin, usually the ones with magic on them are perfect but this……..is beyond that

Replied Kimberly who was almost hypnotized by the sound

-Jin…….are you sure?

Whispered lenalee as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, hearing the music on her sleep made her had one of the most calm nights in her life

* * *

--Sword dorm--

Even from far, the dorm which was outside school could hear the music as they were making a private party. Many were intrigued with the melody; Asuka immediately recognized it was Jin

-my my, seems like someone wants us to hear him play even if it's really beautiful

Said Kaworu who took a sip of a drink he was holding in a fancy looking cup

-that Jin, what is he doing? Bet he is showing off to someone right now

Said Asuka who didn't seemed pleased as Sakura was surprised hearing that

-is that Jin-san?

She asked as she walked towards Asuka

-he must be playing it for his lover

Said Kaworu as Sakura blushed

-he has a girlfriend?

-probably

* * *

--Minutes later--

Jin finished the melody as he took a deep breath; the violin was really special if it was able to make the sound of it reach everywhere. He wasn't worried about the pain on his eyes; it was gone the moment he first transformed into Kiva restraining the three curses. It didn't took long before he felt the presence of Merlin behind him, he knew it was dark enough so he wouldn't recognized him

-I haven't heard that melody over three hundred yeas

Said Merlin as Jin stayed quiet

-are you Kiva? Are you my old friend Otoya?

-……………

-answer me!! What are you doing here now!?

-do you trust him? In your friend Otoya?

Asked Jin confusing the mage

-what?

-if you can't trust him, then you aren't worthy to be my ally

Replied Jin before he made a big jump off from the tower

-that voice……….its not Otoya…..is he another Kiva?

* * *

--The next day at History class--

-I'm Professor William Hart, new history class teacher

Said the tall American looking man around his 40's who had gray hair

-wonder what he will teach

Said Yuji

-better not be the same thing as the last teacher who I hope she is resting in peace

Said Cate as the teacher pulled out his book

-pull your books out on page 239 please……we will discus on our first class about the history of famous dark mages, and today we will start with the most fearful on this century

-dark mages?

Asked Rox

-there is a rumor that there are more dark mages than spirit power users who use their powers for their own objectives

Said Ray telepathically (yeah they can communicate like that too)

-all of you should know the evil mage that had the biggest army since Chaos who tried to destroy this world thousands of years ago…..Wrath……

Said the teacher as most of the students felt really unconformable hearing that name

-what's up with them?

Asked Jin to Takeshi telepathically who was on the other side of the room

-Hikaru mentioned this when you were depressed and disappeared, that mage tried to destroy the school, killing many knights and a lot of students from the scorpions joined him but of course most of them were killed by the knights

Replied Takeshi surprising Jin

-I see……..

-Wrath was a studied here and graduated as one of the best student in this school barely eight years ago, not much is known before that only that he lived poorly on a small house with five brothers who later joined him on his army of dark mages, he became a dark mage hunter at age 19 and put many wanted people to prison and did what it was expected but……..as you well know one day, at age 23 he freed all of the prisoners who he caught so they joined him plus the army he was already building declaring war to the world, his army was destroying everything, killing the people who didn't joined him, none of our greatest mages could stop him, but it all changed when he laid eyes at this castle two years ago……….and the rest you should know it by now, he attacked this school confronting Merlin as well as the two famous students……….

Said Professor William looking at Ryotarou

-an elite sword member called Rouma, who he is famous for having an very equal match against the dark lord as well as our young hero here Ryotarou……..who managed to defeat him using his "Kaizer Dragon" powers

-kaizer dragon?

Asked all of the exorcists at the same time making Ryotarou blush of embarrassment

-that's right, you are transferred student from the other world so you might never heard of it, mages who have been given the eye of the dragon lords who ruled this world long time ago since birth receive the gift of the Kaizer Dragons, only seven which their powers rarely come out but once they are released, they cannot be defeated

-Ryotarou has that power? Incredible

Said Jin leaving the mage more embarrassed

-it's not all that

-then I'll challenge you to a duel, and we will see that power

-no don't!!

-why?

-I don't want to go to the hospital like half of the scorpion clan members you beat up!!

* * *

--After class--

Everyone was surprised how different his teaching skill was, he was really understandable but there was one problem. Everyone came out from the class with many books that they needed to make their homework which they had a very short time limit

-this teacher is way better

Said Ray who seemed happy

-but he gives us too much homework

Said Rox annoyed

* * *

--Hours later at Merlin's office--

-you want us to help you dealing with Kiva?

Asked Ray surprised so was the rest of the exorcists and heirs

-I know Kiva isn't the same from three hundred years ago but still if someone has inherit the power, he must be stopped

Replied Merlin who seemed really serious

-but what If he isn't the same? As I said before he did saved those magical knights and if the rumors are correct the so called "vampire" was Kiva who protected the students all those times

Said Jin as everyone looked at him with doubt

-Jin, you do understand that you are supporting the greatest threat to the mage society?

Asked Merlin annoying Jin seeing how persistent the old mage was

-Well if someone helps people he can't be a bad person_--"damn it old man Otoya was innocent! Why can't you see that!? And I'm Kiva!! An ally!! Dumnass!!"_

Before someone could say anything about that comment, Allen's eye activated as the spinning gear appeared

-akuma

Said Allen as everyone knew what to do

-who is going? Right now it's dark so we can't have many around

Said Lavi

A minute or two they decided who would go, Kanda was the leader of the group as he took Allen just because he knew their location, midnight, Jordon, Kaori, Meilin, Kaze and Takeshi. It took a little to reach outside because of the knights guarding the place. They arrived inside the dark forest were many level 1 and 2 akuma were planning an attack

-exorcists!?

Asked one of the akuma surprised

-tear them apart

Ordered Kanda pulling out Mugen

Kaori threw her chakram innocence at many of the level 1 cutting them in half. But for her surprise she was left without a weapon as five level 2 surrounded her, that's when many strings belonging to midnight captured them as they were torn to shreds. Kaze was fighting alone against three level 2 akuma of the shape of samurais, they were good but the gatekeeper dodged the attacks easily thanks to Merlin's use of her gauntlet which had a blue sphere that was used to see the future and predict their movements

-to your left!

Said Meilin as Kaze dodged the attack from that direction using this chance to cut the akuma

Allen cut another in two as the last one was trapped by Jordon's bubbles and Takeshi wearing his belt punched the akuma, blowing it up surprising the exorcists

-so strong

Said Jordon surprised

-no time to talk

Replied Takeshi as he was already covered by this armor holding his helmet and mouth plate on both hands

Takeshi made a huge jump which was so high; no one could see him anymore. Not until they saw a red meteor falling towards the sky which destroyed most of the akuma, burning them alive. Kanda's eyes were wide open as he saw Takeshi wearing his helmet completely coming out from the flames as the big green hopper eyes of the helmet were shinning

-damn you exorcists!!

Said one of the surviving akuma

-wow the heirs are powerful!!

Said a voice on top of the exorcists

It was Rae; she was on top of one of an eagle level 2 akuma and she seemed to be enjoying the battle. Takeshi smiled as he made a huge jump. The girl was surprised seeing a pair of insect wings coming from the heir's back

-what are you doing here?

Asked Takeshi In a serious tone

-didn't kurosaki-kun told you? We came to do a favor to our new ally

-new ally?

-you will see soon, our army will get bigger after we destroy that school and get the key of heaven

-you are after it too!?

-of course, but if I were you, I wouldn't plan to attack me at school since I'm just there to check at the situation and that's all……I'm not involved at what the earl is doing

-get out of here girl or else you will pay the consequences for trying to join the war

-well time to leave but I will give you and your friends some Zokuma

Said Rae as the eagle akuma took her away

That's when many bat looking Zokuma head towards him from the sky and others towards the exorcists on the ground

The exorcists were ready to fight the Zokuma, but for their surprise Kivat appeared from the sky and started to attack the exorcist's enemies. They didn't knew of him so they tried to ignored it and started attacking the Zokuma who were being defeated by Allen, Kaze and Kanda easily. Two enemies remained, one of them was who looked like a lava monster, and the other was way shorter who had the shape of a humanoid giraffe, with a large blade on his right hand

-**you guys had enough, let us handle it now**

Said Kivat

-I didn't came here to fight them

Said Jin on his head as he passes through the exorcist group ignoring them completely but Kanda pointed his sword at Kiva

-you aren't going anywhere Kiva…..

Said Kanda in a serious tone as Kiva stopped walking and turned around

-**are you serious? You may be strong but you can't beat Kiva-kun in your condition so just don't dare**

Said Kivat who returned to the belt

-what? Don't tell me your little bat does all the talking

Said Kanda with a big grim annoying Jin

-lets kick his ass, so I'll be winning 2 to 0 (he beat him once before)

Said Kiva on his head putting himself in fighting position

--Seconds later--

Kaori, Jordon and Midnight finished off the giraffe Zokuma as Kanda crashed on the ground in front of them with many injuries all around his body leaving Midnight speechless

-Kan…….kan………da………

-**I'm sorry lady but Kiva just defended himself from that crazy samurai wanabe **

Said Kivat as his master walked away

Midnight pulled out her strings with anger, Kiva saw surprised how the strings head towards him. He made a big jump towards a giant tree dodging the attack. He couldn't fight any more exorcists beside stupid Yuu so he decided to leave quickly

-I knew it! He is not to be trusted

Said Kaori as Midnight ran to Kanda

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

On the Rex dorm, Ryotarou woke up. He got up from his bed as he put on his glasses walking towards the window; the sight of explosions on the dark forest surprised him. He ran to Ren's bed as he tried to wake him up

-Ren wake up

Whispered Ryotarou to avoid the other students to wake up

-lenalee...my dear……….

-wake up Ren!

-marry me……….

Ryotarou knew if Ren's dreams about lenalee, since usually they didn't let him wake up. But he also learned what to do. He got close to his ear and whispered ………

-lenalee is marrying Jin

-WHAT!?

Asked Ren waking up quickly

* * *

--Komui's office in the black order HQ--

-WHAT!?

Asked Komui waking up from his desk as Reever who was picking up the supervisors papers on the floor looked surprised by this sudden reaction

-you sound like if someone whispered "lenalee is marrying Jin"

Said Reever confused by this action

-I thought I heard it

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

-shut up idiot

Said Ryotarou covering Ren's mouth and slowly removed it when he stopped shouting

-what's wrong?

-something big is going on Ren

-really?

-yeah, I saw explosions an instant ago

-knights fighting garfine again?

-doubt it

-man that's enough, you always discover weird stuff which later on is revealed to be something really big which makes you even more famous each time, you're just like the main character from that book harry potter, which was boring since they made "wizards" look really weak

-don't compare me to someone like him!

-well why then? Why is it so suspicious?

Ryotaou annoyed, grabbed Ren from his shirt as he took him towards the window, Ren noticed the explosions but there was something wrong with them

-no sound?

Asked Ren surprised

-it must be Merlin's shield, so no one would hear them

-suspicious really…..

-I wonder why Merlin would try to keep that in secret; usually we have to get to the shelter

-I see………ok I'll get Kimberly and Karen which I hope they won't shout when they see me trespassing their room

-I can't go to Kaworu since he is a sword and he is far, so I'll go to shinji and Thomas and if possible Sean

-let's gather in ten minutes on the club building

* * *

--Minutes later--

Ryotarou arrived to the SPGC room with Shinji and Sean while Ren was waiting with Kimberly and Karen

-so I heard the news, we should go

Said Kimerly as Ryotarou smiled

-what happened with Thomas?

Asked Ren not seeing him there

-he wasn't on his bed

Replied Shinji who seemed worried

-that's weird, Lenalee wasn't also on her bed

Said Kimberly surprising Ryotarou

-silent explosions, lenalee and Thomas missing……strange

Said Shinji

-anyway let's go now

Said Ryotarou

-I'm afraid not

Replied a voice of a man

Everyone was surprised seeing who it was; it was William Hart the new teacher. Five students were behind him, they were two wolf girls, an eagle guy and two Tauros

-they got us!

Said Ren nervously

-we heard some explosions teacher and………

-don't speak Ryotarou, I know……..those must be the apostles of god fighting the akuma

Said the teacher confusing the group

-apostles of god? Akuma?

Asked Ryotarou

-akuma? Meaning "devil" in Japanese?

Asked Shinji

-correct mister Ikari, but you heard enough prepare to leave

-to where?

Asked Kimberly a little nervous since she didn't feel like being expelled or having detention

-to hell

-is the punishment that bad?

Asked Karen nervously

-no, I'll kill you

-what are you saying!?

Asked Sean who got in front of the group

-I was sent to kill Ryotarou and his friend

-sent you!?

Asked Kimberly who pulled out her wand so did the others who pulled out their wands and artifacts

-who else? The one you thought you killed

-wrath!? He is alive!?

Asked Ryotarou nervously

-of course! But since I want to avoid suspicion……..Garfine!! Kill them!!

Ordered William as the five students walked towards the group

The group saw a shadow coming out from the back of the students, they took the form of monsters, if Kimberly recalled those were spirit type, the ones who posses an animal or object and take the form depending on the host's memories for figures that influenced it, the group couldn't believe that the new teacher was actually a dark mage

-no choice, we fight

Said Shiji as he pointed the gun at the teacher

-I'll take care of the boy

Said William with a big grim on his face

Ryotarou was surprise to see how fast his teacher was, he was grabbed from the head as he was thrown really far and William followed him. Sean, Shinji and Ren were the only close combat so they had no choice but to fight two Garfine at the same time to avoid Kimberly and Karen being injured. Ren shot fire bullets at the green clown garfine which had an entire human skeleton on his back holding him and the garfine who had the shape of a white crow which had a really ugly face (who didn't had a peck and had instead a human mouth). They were affected by the attacks but they still ran towards him and punched him at the same time, a purple bat garfine grabbed Shinji and flied towards the roof of the building which was really high, he dropped him leaving the girls surprised

-_almuado!!_

Shouted Kimberly as a gigantic pillow appeared and Shinji fell on top of it

-_protecto!!_

Shouted Ren covering himself with a shield to protect him of the attacks of the two garfine

Sean took the opportunity when he saw Ren's opponents trying to destroy his shield as he created from his wand his usual transparent purple claw. The clown Garfine was surprised seeing the claw stab him from the back

-**idiot**

Said the crow garfine as the clown blew up

The crow was surprised when he got shot multiple times from his right side, each time it made impact the bullets made the shape of a cross, Ren deactivated his shield around him as he pulled out from his belt a silver stave and stock attaching them to form his gun into a crossbow. The Garfine was surprised seeing Ren shoot from the bow a powerful shinning beam with the shape of an eagle hitting him on the chest. The Garfine was sent flying as it blew up

-good one

Said Shinji as Ren gave him the thumbs up thanking him for the assistance

-now that you are free help us!!

Cried Kimberly who was running around with Karen behind her as a bat garfine was following them

-lets go!!

Said Sean as he made his wand into a transparent green lance

Everyone saw when Sean was about to attack the bat, the dark mage William came out of nowhere and punched the garuda on the stomach sending him flying towards a wall, a blue alligator garfine who had a big axe made a big cut on Shinji's chest as blood came out from the wound. Ren shot the Garfine responsible of injuring Shinji with his crossbow whose attacks damaged the garfine; William didn't seemed pleased seeing this as he ran towards Ren who backed away as he shot more eagle looking bullets. But none of them damaged the teacher when the made impact

-stupid boy!!

Said William furiously punching Ren on the face sending him towards the exit

-its over………why fight against us when I'm here?

Asked William annoyed as he looked at the alligator garfine kicking Shinji who was on the floor bleeding

-too strong…….

Said Ryotarou who was lying on the floor full of bruises

-what do expect? You guys never had a chance, just in case someone would come and interfere I'll kill you first Ryotarou

Said William as he walked towards Ryotarou who tried to get up but it was futile, the injuries were too much for him

-**what about the girls?**

Asked the garfine whose skin was completely black, with a fox head with a very long white spiky hair, William smiled hearing this

-you can keep one; leave one of them for me

Replied William with a big grim as the girls knew what they wanted

**-both look very good, I'll (censored) let's get the one with the brown bushy hair**

Said the fox looking garfine as the surviving Garfine grabbed Kimberly who was terrified

-let her go…….

Said Ren furiously as he tried to get up

-or you will suffer the consequences…..

Said Ryotarou who was already standing as he made the _magi sword_ spell from his wand

-idiots……

Said William as colorful marks resembling stain glass appeared on from his neck to the cheeks, in a second he transformed into a humanoid starfish garfine, whose skin was mostly black with yellow, blue and pink color scales resembling stain glass

-that's the type of Garfine they have informed us to watch out for!

Said Ren nervously

-Lycfine………why now? But wait; if Wrath sent you……does that mean the garfine are allied with him!?

Asked Ryotarou who started sweating as the starfish garfine laughed

**-die Ryotarou!!**

Shouted William throwing blue spikes from its mouth

Ryotarou closed his eyes waiting for his dead, but for everyone's surprise the spikes were all caught by Kivat's mouth, that's when the doors opened by themselves and Kiva came from it running towards the Garfine

-**holly (censored) its Kiva!!**

Said the bat garfine

Kiva grabbed a fuestle from his right side of the belt; it was a grey one with the shape of a fist and put it on Kivat's mouth

-**a good one eh? JUDGMENT FIST!!**

The bat and alligator garfine ran towards Kiva as he was surrounded by a red aurora, the right arm which had a silver gauntlet was also covered in chains which broke when Kivat blow the fuestle. Bat wings unfolded from the gauntlet revealing his arm red with a green sphere on its hand. The garfine ignored this as they got close enough to him they were about to attack. That's when Kiva threw a punch which hit both of them sending them flying and blew up. William was shocked seeing Kiva's symbol on the explosion, the black fox garfine was horrified seeing his companions defeated easily as he pulled out throwing knifes as he threw them at Kiva. The king of vampires easily dodged them by jumping really high, making a flip then threw a kick at the garfine sending him way back crashing in a wall

-Kiva?

Asked Kimberly surprised

-he came to fight them?

Asked Karen looking at Kiva running towards the black fox garfine

-**damn, I wasn't expecting Kiva to appear…….fine then, I'll do a favor to our leaders by killing him**

Said William who smashed his right hand to his head as some of the scales turned into a black sword

Kiva grabbed the fox garfine from the neck, throwing him towards Ren and Sean, the two who were already standing looked confused at this. Jin knew they could take care of that weakling and to avoid anyone dying he needed to fight the starfish garfine

-come….

Said Kiva as he ran outside, the Lycfine smiled as he followed him

-**lucky me! I wasn't killed!!**

Said the fox garfine getting up happily

-_MAGI SWORD SLASH!!_

Shouted Ryotarou throwing a energy cutting wave from the wand

-_SLASH MY BEAR CLAW!!_

Shouted Sean throwing cutting waves from the giant transparent purple claw weapon

-_blizzendo!!_

Shouted Kimberly throwing a frozen beam from her hand

-_electro!!_

Shouted Karen as a thunder came out from her staff

-_LEO WING BLAST!!_

Shouted Ren shooting a giant version of the bird shape shots from his crossbow

-**oh……….shi………**

The garfine received all the attacks blowing it up the moment they hit him. Sean fell to the ground on his knees breathing heavily, Ryotarou fell on his butt, Ren was the one less affected by the fight as he ran towards Shinji who was still bleeding

-let's take him to the hospital

Said Ren to the girls

-what about the garfine?

Asked Kimberly as she and Karen together grabbed Shinji and pulled him up

-Kiva will handle him

Replied Ren as Ryotarou smiled

-you sound like you can trust Kiva to do that

Said Ryotarou annoying Ren

-well…….he did save us, I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for him

Said Ren as Ryotarou smiled

-yeah, I believe that too

-what are you two saying?!

Asked Kimberly who was confused by their words

-Kiva, is that the same one that appeared three hundred years ago? What if……..this Kiva is different, if this is a good Kiva?

Asked Ryotarou as he walked towards Ren putting his hand on his friends shoulder which he immediately understand the meaning

-kimberly, Karen, Sean, can you take Shinji by yourselves?

Asked Ren

-don't tell me you going to Kiva?

Asked Karen who seemed worried

-if he is in trouble, we will help him to get even

Replied Ryotarou as the two left

Outside the building close to the forest in a grass area, Kiva stopped the punch thrown by the garfine as he pushed him away, before it could react Kiva threw a three punch combo first at the stomach, then on the chest, finally at the face sending him back. The starfish garfine rolled away as he got up quickly. He threw his sword like a boomerang hitting him on the chest. Kiva fell on his knees as the garfine ran towards him and kicked him on the face taking him down to the ground. Jin tried to get up but William stabbed his blade on his chest. Blood came out of the wound as Kiva tried to hold the pain grabbing the sword, trying to pull it out. The starfish garfine kicked Kiva sending him rolling. Kiva got up as he pulled out the sword. Throwing it away

-**man this is bad, but at least you got rid of his weapon**

Said Kivat as the starfish garfine threw more of his spikes from his mouth hitting Kiva's chest

-all……except that one………

Said Jin as he tried to get up but the wounds on his chest wasn't helping at all

**-you aren't as tough as I heard Kiva **

Said the garfine as he smashed both his arms creating from the scales that fell to the ground two twin swords leaving both Kiva and Kivat with their mouths hanging

-**his being cheap Jin!! Let's use one of them**

Said Kivat as Kiva looked at the fuestles from the left side and grabbed a blue one with the shape of a wolf putting it on Kivat's mouth

-**GARULU SABER!!**

Shouted Kivat as the fuestle made similar sounds of ultrasonic waves

* * *

--Castle Doran--

Garulu was seated on a chair in the main room of the castle drinking some wine. He heard the sound of the fuestle calling him and smiled

-so its time to take a breath air in that corrupted world………

Said Garulu before getting up from the seat and ran outside the room

On a hallway where it lead to the exit Garulu ran as fast as he could, he immediately stopped as he scrapped his fingers against the ground making a blue spark come out of it, a blue aurora surrounded him as his red eyes turned brighter. He turned himself into a blue werewolf who had a big golden horn, he still wore black pants and its shoes, the fur was strong as scales. In a instant chains surrounded him as he turned smaller into a statue looking object.

Inside the forest Takeshi and Allen finished off the last garfine and just then, castle Doran came from the sky as he spit out a golden light which head towards the school

-what is it doing!?

Asked Allen surprised

-its attacking the school!!

Said Kaori shocked

-I knew that Kiva wasn't trustworthy!

Said Jordon

-anyway lets go

Said Takeshi as he ran towards the school and everyone followed

Ren and Ryotarou arrived to the area were they could heard the battle between Kiva and the Lycfine, they were surprised to see the injured Kiva looking at the sky as the golden light which was spit out by castle Doran head towards him. It was the objet that Garulu transformed into. He caught it with his right hand as it started transforming to a sword like weapon with the blade similar to a Kris (a sword like weapon from Indonesia, southern Thailand and other places, its more like a dagger but this one is larger at the size of a average sword), on top of the hilt it had a blue wolf head with gold marks and the blade was gold color. Chains came out from the sword covering the entire arm, they broke revealing that the hole arm so did the other, turned blue with shoulder guards which had the shape of amethysts coming out from the arms, the breastplate was also covered in chains breaking themselves turning the red breastplate into a blue one with big silver wolf teeth coming from both sides, Kivat's red eyes turned blue. The two mages saw surprised a spirit like form of Garulu in his monster form entering on Kiva's helmet as it made a wolf howl. The helmet turned blue with the shape of a wolf that had a big golden horn on the forehead, the visor was black with the teeth of the wolf over and under it and the mouth plate was completely silver. A greater power came out from Kiva as he started roaring like a wild animal. The starfish garfine backed away seeing such ferocity as many eyes came out from its body staring in fear

-**just what…….is that!?**

**-like our Garulu form!? **

Asked Kivat as Kiva ran towards the garfine

Kiva slashed the garfine with fury cutting the left arm as it screamed in pain. The garfine shot many spikes from the mouth but they were all dodged by the speed of Kiva which doubled leaving the garfine almost without attacks left to use

-**fine then take this!!**

Shouted William furiously as he shot a blue beam from its mouth

Kiva seeing this, he raised his sword towards the sky. When it was close enough, Kiva cut the attack in half leaving the garfine speechless. Kiva pointed the wolf head of his sword at the garfine, everyone there was surprised to hear a wolf howl as powerful blue sonic waves came out from the mouth, sending the garfine flying with many cracks on his body

-**time to finish this Kiva**

Said Kivat as Kiva put the blade of the sword on Kivat's mouth

-**Garulu bite!!**

Shouted Kivat as the blade stated glowing blue

The dark night was covered in red clouds, the moon turned bigger as Kiva threw two cutting waves with the sword at the Garfine which made an X mark on the starfish garfine's chest which made a blue energy come out from it. Kiva ran towards him turning himself into a blue meteor which made impact with the garfine. Ren and Ryotarou were left even more surprised hearing the sounds of something being cut hundreds of times in an instant. Kiva came out from the other side as the garfine blew up revealing the head of Garulu on his wolf form in the explosion

-so this the power of the arm monsters

Said Jin on his head

-**hey it's running away!**

Said Kivat as Jin looked up were the spirit of the Lycfine was leaving but castle Doran took care of it

Kiva made a huge jump towards the castle as they left the place. The exorcists saw everything from inside the forest so the two students wouldn't see them. Everyone was really surprised seeing Kiva's Garulu form and judging by the other four fuestles on his left side there could be more forms.

On top of the afterschool building, a person was witness of this battle as he looked at castle Doran with anger

-Kiva………so you've returned…….

* * *

--The next day--

Merlin and the knights were informed of what happened that night, about the return of Wrath and that he was controlling the Garfine somehow. Now they needed to be more careful from now on. But to avoid students to panic, he told Ryotarou and the rest of his group not to say anything

On the class of magical creatures all of the exorcists and heirs were confused about a field trip they were going to do in two days

-where are we going again?

Asked Yuji to the big teacher with long bushy hair and a big beard who was the one who protected the wild animals (not garfine) on the forest

-we are going to the biggest city around this school, you will love it

Replied the big teacher

-professor Longfoot, what are we going to investigate about?

Asked Kimberly as the teacher smiled

-oh come on Kimberly just call me Andrew, and no we aren't going to make nothing out of it, I'll be just for the fun

Said the teacher as everyone started cheering except the heirs (who don't like to be part of it especially since it was with the mages)

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

-more than a month……..

Said Rox annoyed as he walked with the other three heirs through the hallways

-well at least it's a rest from that war against the Kaizen Sekai

Said Jin as Ray and Takeshi nodded

-by they way……what happened to the kaizen sekai?

Asked Rox as the three stared at him

-patience my friend, patience……….

Replied the three at the same time (see notes at the end of the chapter)

-I see…………

The four heard a scream just in front of them, it was that little girl Rinslet with her kangaroo running away from a humanoid bee garfine, unfortunately they didn't knew what to do since they weren't supposed to fight garfine. But of course they didn't give a damn about what the mages told them not to

-we should get that thing

Said Ray as the three agreed

-how bad can it be? We are just going to save the girl and the students who are now running away from it

Said Takeshi as the four started walking towards it

The four heirs stopped when they saw someone passed beside them, he was running towards the garfine punching it on the stomach sending it way back surprising the heirs. They didn't knew the man around his early 20's with long black hair, black eyes, wearing a white shirt with a black sleeveless jacket on top of it with no buttons, a black necktie, black pants and shoes. The garfine looked furious at the man who looked really serious

-Garfine…….that life…..give it back to god

Said the man confusing the heirs

-who is that?

Asked Jin

-don't know

Replied Ray

The heirs seemed surprised when they saw everything ended in a second, that guy pulled out something from his jacket and destroyed the garfine in one attack, Jin walked towards the man who turned around and saw him

-are you a knight?

Asked Jin as the man smiled

-sorta, my name is Kagami Kurenai

Said the young man as he looked at Jin's weird hair

-with one attack you defeated that garfine, Impressive

-let's see, weird long spiky hair, shinning black eyes you must be the famous Jin Mirouko

-since when I'm I famous?

-you have very good skills, or that's what I've heard, lets hope one day you can fight along side me

Said Kagami before he left

-a nice guy, it seems not all knights are idiots

Said Ray as the others nodded seeing Kagami leave

* * *

--On Merlin's office--

Everyone was doing their usual job, Merlin was reviewing some business of the school, Shirou was discussing with Arturia new strategies to keep the garfine away from the school as best possible using a map of the school to point locations were to put the knights in, Kaze and Shiki were filling papers as Armstrong was carrying many boxes full of documents at the same time

-are you sure you can give a good class and work here at the same time?

Asked Merlin to Armstrong who smiled

-not to worry, we have been taught in my family to never stop doing working if you enjoy it

Said Armstrong as everyone looked surprised

-that's true

Said Kaze as he continued working

The doors immediately opened, everyone looked at Kagami entering the room and sat in front of Merlin, he didn't seemed really happy

-oh! Welcome back Kagami

Said Merlin in his usual happy tone

-why didn't you told me that Kiva had returned?

Asked Kagami who didn't seemed pleased of the tone used by the headmaster

-so….you saw him?

Asked Merlin as Kagami looked angrier

-last night, he fought against a Lycfine………

-I apologize but, it was necessary to see his intentions since this isn't the same Kiva of the past, Otoya is long dead

-but why keep it a secret?! Now that I know this I'll kill him myself

-yourself? We have the…..

-don't need the knights……they will just get on the way

Said Kagami as Arturia and Shirou looked rather annoyed hearing this

-and who are you supposed to be?

Asked Arturia keeping her refine tone of a king (well, she was King Arthur)

-and what do you mean we will get in your way?

Asked Shirou annoyed

-the one who will fix this problems of the garfine, because of your bad leadership many knights and even two teachers have been killed by the enemy

Said Kagami as the two felt rather guilty about those deaths but it annoyed them the fact that someone needed to repeat that

-professor Hart was a Garfine, maybe the one who was defeated by Kiva

Said Merlin

-that doesn't matter, just like you told me once Merlin, Kiva could be the worlds greatest threat, I have to put a stop to him please!...order me to kill Kiva…….

Hearing this comment made everyone there feel rather scared by the fact that Kiva who was even mentioned by the heirs before, he might be stronger than them and if that was true then the school might be doomed to be destroyed again

-……………if that day comes soon….…when you face Kiva..…what will you do Kagami?

-you think I will lose!?

-it's not what I said

-Kiva might be the world's greatest threat! He must be defeated! No matter what!

-Kiva is a person who posses many hidden power Kagami

-you know Merlin………as our scientist informed us judging by the data from the last Kiva, it revealed that my rider system is far superior to Kiva's…….

Said Kagami confusing Kaze

-I already gave two of them to trustful students, if one day you need their assistance just tell me

Said Merlin as Kagami smiled

-giving such a weapon to younglings as expected from you

-they fit well with them

-don't care about that…….with mine alone is enough

Said Kagami getting up from his seat leaving immediately

-rider system?

Asked Kaze

-what is that?

Asked Shirou as Merlin looked at the rest

-it's a big secret of our government, but the rider systems are special devices made by alchemist fusing the technology of the spirit power users in the other world and our magic, people who don't hate spirit power users are perfect for the rider system which one day it might turn them into one if they use it a lot

-why would they make such weapons?

Asked Arturia

-to defend ourselves from the "spirit power uses" if one they decide to attack since we don't have armors like them, so they decided to make armors from their technology and ours

-armors that can match the spirit power users?

Asked Shiki

-correct……….so now that Kagami is here…….Kaze, please tell your friends the heirs to be careful, if Kagami finds out they are spirit power users………he will kill them at sight

-or try……..

Said Kaze as Merlin looked surprised

-well that might be true, if that would happen he would have to deal with four heirs of the legendary clans

* * *

--On the library--

Lenalee, Cate, Ryotarou, Karen, Kimberly, Allen and Ren were doing their homework from other classes, that day was actually planned for the history class homework but now that the teacher who was actually a garfine destroyed by Kiva. They had more time.

-I still can't believe Professor William was a garfine

Said Lenalee who seemed rather sad, the students were informed about the teacher being a garfine but not the rest

-and a pervert, he was planning to rape us

Said Karen surprising the exorcists

-and by the way lenalee, where were you last night?

Asked Kimberly confusing the girl

-what do you mean?

-you weren't on your bed

Said Karen as lenalee flinched

-if I remember well I didn't saw Cate either

Said Kimberly making the other girl flinch

-we were out, Hikaru called us to a meeting about how much time we were going to stay here

Replied Allen so fast it surprised the two female exorcists

-really? And how much?

Asked Ryotarou who seemed rather sad hearing this

-he still hasn't decided, but we could leave really soon

Said Allen as Ren hearing this made him feel really sad since lenalee wouldn't be here for long

-but you are leaving some time after the dance right?

Asked Ren as everyone stared at him

-of course! Even Hikaru mentioned about it, he says that he will let us stay and if it's possible maybe a whole semester or the year

Said Lenalee as Ren shouted "yes" on his head

-and what about Shinji?

Asked Lenalee

-he is still on the hospital, he will recover soon

Said Ryotarou as in that moment on the hospital in the school shinji was sleeping on one of the beds, covered in bandages on his chest as Rei was seated beside him

-I see…….

-hey everyone!!

Called Sean who came running

-what's wrong?

Asked Allen

-Garfine!!...on the gates of the school……..I believe the girl name Midnight is in trouble with other two

-those might be Kaori and Jordon

Said Lenalee who seemed worried

-lets go

Said Ryotarou as everyone followed Sean

* * *

--xxxxxxxx--

Midnight, Jordon and Kaori backed away as five garfine walked towards them. Jordon felt anger seeing how they couldn't have done anything to help the knights guarding the area who were already dead. All because they couldn't use their innocence or fight the garfine

-**tasty food**

Said one of the garfine

-stop it!!

Shouted Ryotarou arriving with the others as they pulled out their wands and artifacts

The other exorcists had no choice but to pull out their wands and use the few spells they memorized. The garfine laughed seeing this as they ran towards the group

* * *

--Castle Doran--

On a big shower, Jin was looking at the roof, he looked really down. Kivat appeared out of nowhere so did Hankosha from the keychain on Jin's pants that were close to him

-what's wrong?

Asked Hankosha as he landed on the water

-I just………tired………and angry at myself

**-tired? Angry?**

Asked Kivat confused

-lenalee loves me…….and she supports me no matter what and I…..keep my identity away from her

-**it's alright, you can tell her when you are ready so right now relax, as long a she doesn't react badly to it**

Said Kiva who started to wash Jin's head with shampoo

-nice having a toy looking bat doing that for me

Said Jin annoying the bat

**-shut up**

Jin hearing the sound of the violin calling for battle on his head made him got off the shower, dried himself up and put on his clothes as he ran towards the under chambers of the castles, where on a big room on the middle there was a crimson red cruiser motorcycle which had bat wings on the back. He got on it as a gigantic door in front opened. He head towards the front where the castle spit him out like a cannonball. This time he managed to control his fall heading towards the front of the gates of the school. There he saw some of the exorcists with the SPGC fighting off the five Garfine. Jin had a helmet on so he didn't have to worry when Ryotarou and Karen looked at him

-Kivat!!

Called Jin as Kivat arrived

-**alright!! Lets Kivat!!**

Said Kiva as Jin grabbed it with his right hand

-hey who is that?

Asked Karen as Ren and the rest looked at the one in the bike

-**Bite!!**

Shouted Kivat biting Jin's left hand as the akurouko marks and the belt appeared

-henshin

Said Jin as Kivat attached himself to the belt transforming him into his Kiva form

-Kiva!!

Said Lenalee surprised

-**Jin, lets try this beauty's special attack**

Said Kivat as he pulled out his wake up fuestle and inserted to a small port on the bike

**-wake up!! **

Shouted Kivat as giant bat wings came out from the bike

The garfine started to run away seeing this. The bike head faster towards them as it made impact destroying four of them in the instant

-what a bastard!

Said Allen annoyed as everyone looked at him

-what do you mean? He helped us

Said Ryotarou

-not that!! He has all that good stuff!! A castle, a bike, a sword!! And a cool outfit!! What else can he get!?

-other weapons?

Asked Karen as the surviving garfine who looked exactly the same as the bee garfine who appeared that same day whose skin was covered in yellow and silver colors resembling stain glass looked furious as he pulled out a small black rifle

-**die!!**

Shouted the garfine furiously shooting at the exorcists and students

-watch out!!

Shouted Allen as the group barely noticed the shots heading towards them

The group was surprised to see Kiva jumping in front of them receiving the shots. He fell on his knees as the bee garfine started laughing. Confused and surprised at the same time, Lenalee walked towards Kiva who tried to get up

-lenalee don't go to him!

Said Cate as Lenalee ignored the warning of her comrade helping Kiva to get up

-you're alright?

She asked kindly as Kiva looked surprised at this

-I'm…...fine……..

Said Jin who looked really nervous behind the helmet as lenalee looked at his breastplate which had many holes

-you saved us, thank you

She said as Kiva slowly backed away from her and ran towards the garfine

Kiva was surprise to see the garfine moving so fast he could barely see him, many bullets were shot from different directions and all hit him

-**that's for challenging the Lycfine whose speed almost reach the speed of light!!**

Said the bee Lycfine shooting many times hitting Kiva

-Kiva hang on!!

Said Ren as he started shooting many fire and ice bullets at the same time but the garfine easily dodged them

Ren and Ryotarou fired many spells as the garfine easily dodged them as he laughed at the students who tried to defend Kiva in vain

-**he moves really fast……you can't beat him right now Jin so we need his assistance**

Said Kivat as Jin grabbed from his left side of the belt a purple fuestle with the shape of a bird and put it on his partner's mouth

-**hey bee!! Look at this!! GRIFFONION REVOLVER!!**

Shouted Kivat blowing the whistle making the sound of a trumpet

* * *

--Castle Doran--

Ramon was playing chess against Rikki as everyone heard the fuestle, Rikki looked really angry as Ramon got up and seem really happy

-Yey!! I'm being called!!

Said Ramon running around the table annoying Rikki even more

-if you have time to run like an idiot……..GO!!

Shouted Rikki furiously

-Ok ok!_ --"he rarely talks normal"_

Said Ramon as he started running like a little boy towards the exit of the main room

On the hallway that lead to the exit, Ramon turned into a humanoid looking purple griffon with big wings on the back as he turned into a small object and was spit out by castle Doran.

Everyone saw Kiva grabbing the object seconds later that turned itself into a silver revolver, the grip had the image of a griffon engraved on it, two wings came out of it just on the beginning of the barrel. The front sight had the shape of an eagle. Chains came out from the weapon covering the arms entirely and breastplate. The chains broke as the arms turned purple, the shoulder guards got smaller in the shape of wings, the breastplate turned also purple with marks that resemble feathers. The spirit of Griffonion entered his head as the helmet turned purple with the head of a bird on the forehead, under it the visor turned into a V shape colored black; wings came out from both sides of the head, on the back the tail of a bird came out from it, and the mouth plate was silver

-**another form!? I heard you only had one!!**

Said the garfine surprised by this

-**bad luck for you, get ready to taste our Griffonion form!!**

Said Kivat as Kiva shot purple energy arrows from it

For the surprise of everyone, the bullets hit the target even if he tried to dodge it. The bee started making circles around Kiva as he simply stared at the sky and shot again to his right side, hitting his opponent as he fell to the ground

-**impossible!!**

Shouted the Lycfine getting up as it started to run away

-**that guy needs to go out quick**

Said Kivat as Kiva put his gun on the bat's mouth

-**GRIFFONION BITE!!**

Shouted Kivat as the gun started glowing

The day turned night in a second, Kiva crossed his hands as from the eyes of the eagle head on the helmet made the symbol of Kiva just in front of him, a big purple energy sphere was coming out from the gun as Kiva slowly pointed it towards the symbol. Everyone noticed the big energy sphere entering the symbol and disappeared

-where did it go?

Asked Ren

A little far from there, the bee Lycfine was running as fast as he could. He was humiliated by Kiva and revenge was the only thing he thought of now. Just when he was thinking of this Kiva's symbol appeared in front of him where the energy sphere came out destroying him completely.

On the front of the school the mages and exorcists saw the explosion which was really far from there

-that's it for this week…….

Said Jin as he made an enormous jump and griffon wings came out from his back and left

-Kiva saved us……..

Said Karen looking at the one who is said to be the greatest threat leave

-he used himself as a shield to defend us………he is not bad

Said Lenalee who seemed happy

Even if no one answered, everyone agreed on what she said. There was no doubt in what they believed. That Kiva had saved many people until now using his own body to protect them. He wasn't a bad person like others said

* * *

**Kivat teachings 2**

**Kivat: hi It's me again and today we have a lot of stuff to show and review about Kiva and we will start with the Kivat machine**

**(screen shows Kiva's bike)**

**Kivat: as request of Jin on the dark contract he wanted to have a different bike to avoid suspicion so with the powers of the contract he gain this great piece of work which possess Lucifer's metal and it reveals its "Rider Wing Break" attack which consists of Kiva inserting the "wake up" fuestle on the bike and attacks at the opponent at high speed, so next lets see the other three new fuestles showed on this chapter**

**(Shows the scene where Kiva defeats the bat and alligator Garfine with one punch)**

**Kivat: On Kiva's right arm a gauntlet made of the same material as the leg which is made of Lucifer's metal Judgment fist works the same way except that it's a powerful punch which can destroy many enemies up close and unlike the leg which is sometimes named "the ultimate spear" the right arm is "the ultimate fist", now lets show both the Garulu and Griffonion forms**

**(screen shows many scenes of the forms)**

**Kivat: as you well see now Kiva's servants are monsters which come with the dark contract and give assistance to their owner turning themselves in weapons, Garulu turns into a sword which makes Kiva enter "Garulu Form" reducing a little bit of strength, Kiva gains double its speed and the ferocity of a wolf, also the sword posses the "Howling Ray" which shoots extremely powerful sonic waves that give great damage and with my bite Kiva can perform the "full moon slash" finisher which at a high speed Kiva slashes more than 800 times at the opponent**

**(shows Kiva when he finish off the starfish garfine)**

**Kivat: Now here comes the "Griffonion form" reducing all of Kiva's power leaving them at the level of the host Kiva turns into the perfect gunslinger, his senses increase at a level that even with his eyes close he can hit a target which distance could be extremely far, he also can summon the wings of Griffonion and be able to fly over five minutes per time or they disappear, and using my bite Kiva can use the "Dark Marksman Shot" which is a powerful shot that enters through a dimensional hole and hits the enemy no matter how far he is**

**(the screen shows when the bee Lycfine receives the attack)**

**Kivat: that's all for today hope this info helped!!**

* * *

**Notes**

**The arm monsters are different on my fic comparing to the original show, the Garulu form is the same weapon but the appearance of the form is very different (in the show only the left arm, breastplate change appearance and Kiva's yellow eyes turned blue) so I wanted a cooler Garulu form with new attacks and the Griffon Revolver its my own creation (the original Kiva has also a gun but it was has a green one which only shoots powerful water shots since he gets the weapon from a merman)**

**I'll see if I can finish off the Kaizen Sekai arc next chapter to get that over with and the eight sword arc also will continue later on (it's a side story so no big deal right?)**

**Hoped you liked the chapter**


	38. Rider Systems

Chapter thirty eight Rider Systems

On an open area in the dark forest, team black flames were fighting two garfine who attacked one of the P.E classes. Sho wearing his gauntlet without transforming, Yuji with his critical point sword without the armor and Armstrong were fighting a pink bunny garfine with white fur (yes a big humanoid bunny!!). He was giving a lot of trouble to the three. Meanwhile Cate was backing away from the twin brother of the horse garfine who seemed to want revenge on Kiva and ending up in this battle. Jin made a front flip just an inch away from hitting Cate on the head and kicked the garfine away

-Cate this one is too much for you help the others since they suck

Said Jin as his armor appeared implanting itself on his body

-ok

Said Cate as head towards the others

-come! I defeated your brother, your next!!

Said Jin as he ran towards the garfine who seemed surprised

**-so your Kiva!? Fight me!!**

-that was the plan!!

Said Jin who threw a punch at the garfine sending him a little back

Jin dodged the swing of the sword of the garfine; taking the opportunity he kicked him on the face. But for his surprise the garfine didn't even flinch as he slashed Jin's breastplate but it wasn't damaged at all only making sparks come out. Jin grabbed the sword of his opponent as he pulled him a little away from the other fight throwing the garfine towards the ground smashing him there making a huge hole. When he thought it was over the garfine kicked him on the stomach then slashed him again on the chest which made the same effect as before

-how annoying!!

Said Jin pulling up the garfine punching him multiple times on the chest and stomach

The bunny garfine punched Armstrong on the face unbalancing him as the garfine threw another punch but the big exorcist ducked so he could dodge the attack. Yuji attacked the garfine head on. For his surprise the bunny immediately blocked Yuji's sword with both hands moving to the exorcist's right side and kicked him on the butt sending him towards the front. The bunny made a spinning kick to block Sho's punch taking him down on his knees but before the garfine could gain balance he made a small jump and kicked the bunny towards the front where Yuji and Armstrong grabbed him from the arms and Cate from the waist.

Jin was hit again on the chest and was sent back where Sho was ready to give the final blow but Jin crashed with him

-what the hell sempai?!

Asked Sho trying to get up

-what are you doing!?

Asked Jin annoyed

-you weren't watching!

Replied the boy who didn't seemed pleased

-you either stupid kid!

Said Jin annoyed hitting him on the head as the heir got up and head back to his fight against the Lycfine

-hurry up!!

Said Yuji as he couldn't hold the garfine anymore

The bunny threw Yuji on top of Sho who tried to get up after being hit by his leader, Cate backed away as Armstrong threw the bunny on towards of the two exorcists and threw himself on top of the pile breaking many bones of the garfine and his own comrades

-auch

Said Cate looking at this scene, hearing screams of pain and the sounds of bones chattering into pieces

-this is annoying already NEOS!!

Shouted Jin as his armor turned into his most powerful form

**-Neos?**

Asked the garfine

-just die!!

Shouted Jin furiously throwing his pressure cannon level 2 straight at his face turning the garfine into pieces

Armstrong got up from the pile grabbing the garfine. Cate ran towards him and Yuji got up first as both of them slashed at kicked him at the same time sending the garfine towards the sky. Sho pressed a button of his stag beetle, he quickly shot a big electric sphere from it which hit it and blew up

-that's done

Said Jin as he made a immense jump

Everyone looked as Jin throwing a kick which made the ground crack in the shape of Kiva's symbol. What surprised the exorcists was how good he made it using his spirit power (it doesn't only work for fighting you can actually make art with it XD)

-now they will think it was Kiva

Said Sho

-amazing, how good you made the sign

Said Cate surprised

-it was nothing

* * *

--Minutes later--

-what do you mean I'm getting slow!?

Asked Yuji annoyed who started choking Sho

-it's good to fight together again

Said Jin as Cate smiled hearing this

-your right…………

-you saw my skills out there didn't you mister Mirouko?

Asked Armstrong showing off his muscles

-yes in fact I did, I saw how you squashed those two idiots over there

Said Jin looking at the bloodthirsty Yuji almost killing the youngest of the team

-that's very immature Yuji!! Let him go!!

Said Cate annoyed

After arriving to the school grounds they all put on their student coats on top of the uniforms to avoid suspicion, they entered the diner. It was barely morning so they had to get ready to go to class soon. It was another normal morning except of what happened in that early P.E. class incident

-what did you say!?

Asked Kanda furiously pulling out Mugen from his table to Allen

-you heard me stupid Yuu!!

-your so (censored) dead………

-hey cut it out! If I see you doing any more shouting or attack each other I'll kick you're (censored) right here

Said Jin annoyed as the two stare at him

-shut up or I'll kill you

Replied the two at the same time as Jin got up from his seat and smiled

-no choice then

* * *

--Seconds later--

-I told you

Said Jin getting back to his seat beside Jin

-weren't you a little rough with them?

Asked lenalee who seemed worried

-nah, they are alright

Said Jin as the two were laying on the ground half dead

-JIN-KUN!!

Shouted the voice of Houka behind him

-hi

Said Jin trying to ignore her

-oh what's wrong? I came all the way from my house to invite you to a goukon party

-"Goukon"? Isn't that thing some Japanese people do to find a partner and new friends?

Asked Jin turning around and actually pay attention to the girl

-correct!! So lenalee you better go too

Said Houka as the girl blushed

-I……well I……..

-ok since Houka is inviting me alright

Said Jin as lenalee pulled head closer to her

-what is it?

Asked Jin confused

-but we are already……

-don't worry, it's just for fun

Replied Jin

-so you two are going?

Asked Houka as Jin smiled

-of course

-then can you bring two more guys? Were going to be five each gender, so tomorrow at the trip to the town outside the school we will go to the Riki's bar so see you there okay?

-alright

-then see you tomorrow!!

Said Houka leaving the place exited

Jin looked at all the mages of his clan and the exorcists for a moment reminding himself of Houka's words

-ok……….I need two men so who is in it?

Asked Jin as everyone ran away

-(censored) cowards

-Jin language!

Said Lenalee hitting him with her a clipboard

-hey that hurt!!

-you better stop saying so many bad words if you don't want another one

-and why are you carrying that in the first place!?

* * *

--Castle Doran--

-a dating party?

Asked Garulu

-no one from the heirs or exorcists have the guts to go do go with me, well I understand Ray because he is married, Rox doesn't like that and Takeshi is busy since he has a date with that Asuka girl

Said Jin as Rikki got up from his seat

-I'll……..go…….

-really?! Thanks man now you Garulu

-Hibiki…..

-eh?

-in my human form call me Hibiki, Garulu is my monster form

-ok Hibiki, will you come with me and our handsome butler?

Asked Jin making the slow talking man feel more conformable with the idea

-why pick me? There are the stupid kids who might…….

-come on!! You kicked ass when we fought together!!

-I was only the weapon……..

-so what!? Come on!!

-don't….be….a……..si….ssy

Said Rikki annoying Hibiki as he got up from his seat

-all right, I'll go……..

* * *

--The next day--

The restaurant which Jin and the rest were invited was small but very clean and good looking. Jin was surprised to see Shinji among the five men, for the girl side there was Houka, Lenalee, Rei, and two other girls he didn't knew. Rikki couldn't believe that the restaurant had the same name as him (except that it had one less K). remembering well the group had to introduce themselves

-I'm Houka!

-I'm Rei……..

-I'm Lenalee…..

-I'm Hana

-I'm……I'm……..

Everyone looked at the short little girl with pink hair tied up in two pony tails, big blue eyes wearing a cute maid dress. She was completely red probably because she was short and looked younger even if everyone there was supposed to be from 14 and up

-come on Lela don't be shy

Said Houka

-I'm lela……..

-I'm shinji

Said the boy nervously looking at Rei

-I'm Albert

-I'm Jin and these are my pleasant comrades

Said Jin referring to Rikki and Hibiki

-Hibiki…..

Said the werewolf with his usual cool and mature tone

-Rik….ki…….

-now that we now everyone's name kampai (cheers)!!

Said Houka as everyone raised their drinks

-Kampai!

Said everyone else at the same time

After a while the group was enjoying a good Japanese food. Jin felt back at home so did Shinji and Houka since they usually needed to eat European food (the mage society has almost the same customs as all Europe). Rikki was quiet all the time which made Hana think he was really cool. The girl with the long brown hair wearing a white shirt with a black one under it and a black skirt, she was really pretty but Rikki didn't put attention to her at all

-so Jin, what kind of girl do you like?

Asked Houka getting to close to Jin

-well I……I………

-the big sister type? Or the cute ones?

-well I…….a year or two younger than me and they must be really cute and lovely

Said Jin as lenalee giggled

-we never knew the famous Jin would come

Said Hana looking at Jin as he blushed

-well I…….thanks…….

Said Jin before he started drinking some sake (which he ask for it secretly being the third oldest of the group)

-I know! he is so cool, no one can be as cool as him! maybe except for Kiva

Said Houka as Jin spit out the drink from his mouth

-Kiva?

Asked Jin surprised hearing this

-of course! He has defeated all of the garfine who attack the school and you………well you know how great you are(referring that he is a heir)

-I'm not that great

Said Jin again with his face redder

-well, if you are going to blush all day better get out of here or else you'll faint

Said the guy named albert who was in front of him as he grabbed lenalee's hands leaving Jin surprised by this

-and you lovely woman, why wont we just skip all this and go somepla……

Everyone gasped seeing Jin punching the guy in the face as he fell to the ground

-behave my friends first of all……tsk tsk you don't do that to lenalee

-maybe…….

Said Albert annoyed kicking Jin's leg with a fork attached to the shoe which made Jin bit his lip so he wouldn't scream in pain

-your so (censored) dead after this

Said Jin on his head

* * *

--Minutes later--

-truly Hibiki is so cool!

Said Hana exited as the wolf man give him the piece sign

-but he is as stupid as a dog, he gets used like a sword

Said Jin as hibiki looked at him annoyed

-well at least I'm not a stupid brat who cries over some pain in the eyes

-no matter, you are my (censored) so shut up

Said Jin as the girls heard this surprised

-you shut up!!

Said Hibiki throwing a kick from two seats away, shinji backed away so he wouldn't get hit and Jin blocked it easily

The two stared at each other for some seconds. Jin started laughing like a retard so did Hibiki which sounded more like an evil laugh

* * *

--xxxxxxxx--

Allen, Lavi, Yuji and Kanda were walking around the town which was quite big. It was their first time out of the school so they felt really free

-where should we go?

Asked Allen looking around

-lets go and eat something from a good restaurant

Said Lavi

-I agree

Said Yuji as he looked at Kanda, waiting for him to say something

-I don't care

Replied Kanda

-but I'm still worried

Said Lavi as everyone stopped walking

-what do you mean?

Asked Allen

-isn't it strange? All this things have happened since we arrived……why are the akuma and the earl doing in this world? That Rae girl on school, she isn't interested in fighting but she is keeping an eye on us, and why have the overlords suddenly gotten silent? Let's not forget the return of Kiva and worse of all………

-worse of all?

Asked Yuji

-the Lycfine……..why is all that happening now?

-coincidence?

Asked Allen

-too much for that……there must be something big

-innocence?

Asked Kanda

-there might be innocence, but everything in that school is too weird for us

Replied Lavi as everyone knew what he meant

-innocence appears when something unnatural happens but……..EVERYTHING IN THAT SCHOOL IS FREAKING WEIRD!!

Shouted Allen

* * *

--xxxxxxxx--

Ryotarou, Ren, Kimberly, Karen, Kaworu, Thomas, Mizu, Ricky Medusa and Sean were walking together. Ryotarou still felt bothered by what that Lycfine said, about Wrath coming back to life and if it was true, then the garfine will surely be his allies now

-what are we going to do?

Asked Ryotarou as everyone looked at him

-what do you mean?

Asked Sean

-meaning about Wrath………..he is back now with the garfine as his allies

Said Ryotarou leaving Mizu, Thomas, Ricky, Medusa and Kaworu surprised hearing this

-how did you know!?

Asked Thomas nervously

-a garfine attacked us some days ago…….he said he sent him to kill me

-I see………..

Said Mizu who seemed nervous

-we will fight again, just like last time…….

Said Kaworu confusing the group

-but no we aren't allowed to fight, that's why the knights are at the school and we are just……..

-we have become stronger Medusa…..we can defend ourselves and the rest of the school

Said Kaworu surprising the group

-that's right

Said Kimberly who agreed in the calm Kaworu

-if Kaworu believes that then we all should

Said Karen

-by the way……..where is Shinji?

Asked Kaworu

-I heard Houka invited him to a Goukon where Rei, Jin and lenalee went too

Said Kimberly leaving Ren shocked

-Jin and lenalee too!?

-yes

-damn it!!

-man if only you knew

Said Ryotarou on his head (he is the only one who knows on school about the two since he is the only smart one to ask directly XD)

The group heard an explosion close, just in front of them what it seemed to be a bar was on fire. People came from it horrified as a black humanoid bull garfine came out of it. His chest and big shoulders were covered in colorful marks resembling stain glass. They knew it was a Lycfine. More came out through the entire town. The SPGC couldn't believe this. Garfine attacking outside the school. Something that never happened before, there was not a single knight here so the only ones who could protect this place were the students who came to the trip

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

On Riki's restaurant, everyone heard the explosion as the owner started laughing beside the table where the group looked confused by this reaction of the owner

-what's up with you?

Asked Hibiki to the man who looked at the group

-so my brothers have finally calling the signal…….and you are my meal

Said the man as marks resembling stain glass appeared from his neck to the cheeks

-Lycfine!

Said Jin getting up from the seat

Some of the girls shouted seeing the man turning himself into a black rhino Lycfine with many colors around is body resembling stain glass. Jin tackled the brute, pushing him towards one of the wooden walls and broke it taking them outside

-get away from here everyone, we will take care of him

Said Hibiki who didn't seemed worried as he got up and walked towards the hole made by Jin and the Lycfine, Rikki grabbed some peanuts on the table eating them as quickly as possible getting up from the seat

-Shin…….Ji……pro…..tec………the………girls……

Said Rikki who took more than ten seconds to say this and followed Hibiki

-you heard them

Said Houka as she got up so did the rest of the people

-I won't let none of those things get close to you

Said Shinji as he pulled out his white gun

-and where is the other one?

Asked Lenalee who noticed the other named albert wasn't there anymore

-he ran away the moment he saw the garfine

Said Houka

-what a wuss

Said Shinji as he ran towards the exit and the rest followed

Outside on the street, Jin was sent flying way back as he fell to the ground rolling many yards away from the rhino Lycfine, Hibiki had no choice but to transform into his monster wolf but he was already on the floor as the rhino was stepping on him

-**I never knew there was a survivor of the Wolfen clan**

Said the rhino making Garulu get really angry

-you bastards killed my clan!!

Shouted Garulu grabbing the brute's leg and threw him away

Jin looked around just in case if there was someone around but saw no one just as he wanted it. He got up slowly as he was surrounded by a blue aurora

-OMAKI!! RYU SEI KEN!! (Wolf meteor punch)

Shouted Jin throwing hundreds of blue meteors from his hand

The attack sent the rhino back a little. He fell on his knees when many marks of fists appeared on his chest. Jin was surprised seeing him not wearing an armor making a lot of damage to a Lycfine. Garulu seeing this transformed himself into the Garulu saber and head towards Jin

-what are you doing? I'm not in my Kiva form!

Said Jin surprised seeing the sword on his hand

-just fight!!

Said Garulu as Jin without saying anything else charged towards the enemy slashing it multiple times

For his surprise the garfine wasn't affected at all. His hard skin was too strong to cut. The only way Jin could actually cut him was having more physical strength which he lost some of it the moment he grabbed the sword (it takes a little bit of power but gives a lot of agility and speed). His last try to cut him failed when he only made a scratch on the hard chest which the Lycfine didn't even felt

-**get out of my sight!!**

Shouted the rhino garfine punching Jin on the face sending him flying

The rhino left when Jin and Hibiki crashed on the floor. Jin got up annoyed as he followed the garfine using his ability to detect spirit power. Rikki was about to follow his master but a group of garfine appeared close to him pursuing some students, he decided to stay and defend them the best he could. He got in front of the garfine as the students looked surprised by this

-Garfine!! Rikki……….WILL DEFEAT YOU!!

Shouted Rikki furiously as he was surrounded by a green aurora as his eyes changed to red color

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxx--

-damn, we can't use innocence here, or else people might see us

Said Allen as Kanda looked at this annoyed

-well you know what moyashi? I don't give a (censored)

Said Kanda pulling out Mugen

-and aren't we not supposed to fight them?

Asked Lavi

-as I said………I don't care

Said Kanda as he started running towards the first Garfine he saw cutting it in half

-oh well it's not our problem stupid Yuu

Said Allen annoyed

Allen would had continue complaining of the stupid yuu if it wasn't that his left eye suddenly activated. It was the signal of either akuma or Zokuma. The townspeople looked at the exorcists with anger. They knew what was going on and immediately pulled out their weapons. One by one, they all turned into the usual big grey balls with many cannons around the body. With one swing of Lavi's hammer he took down a very big amount of them. Allen looked around and saw no one from the school so they could go all out

* * *

--xxxxx--

Jin as he looked for the Lycfine who kicked his butt some minutes ago wasn't no where to be found. But what made him really nervous was the fact that he heard the gun shots that of course he was familiar with. This attack was no coincidence; first garfine at the level of the Lycfine appeared. Now the akuma were rampaging and the other exorcists were fighting them (he only knew Lavi was when he saw the fire snake rising to the heavens) he didn't felt the presence of a student close to them so there was no problem. He decided to leave the akuma to his comrades and the garfine to him, since that was his job. He saw no one close on that small abandoned alley full of apartments all around him

-ok its time so come out kiva………..

-Jin!!

Called lenalee from behind scaring the hell out of him

-lenalee?!

Asked Jin surprised seeing her with Shinji and the rest of the girls

-we tried to look for a safe place but now……..

-**ok Jin!! lets Kiv……**

The group noticed Jin hitting what it seemed to be a bat sending it flying, Kivat crashed on the window of a house which scared the people inside of it

-**what the hell is wrong with him?...**

Asked Kivat falling unconscious

-what was that?

Asked Houka

-garfine I guess, anyway lets get out of here, it seems that many of the villagers are ak…….garfine

Said Jin

-we already called for help, we should hide

Said Shinji

-many of our friends are out there

Said Jin making Shinji feel like if he had said something only a coward would do but he wasn't scared for his safety, it was the girls who were with him

-its alright don't worry Shinji, I know you are worried about the rest of us, so look, if the knights haven't come yet, I'll look for Ryotarou and the rest

Said Jin surprising the boy

-I……

-I'm counting on you……and protect Rei too

Said Jin in a low tone which Shinji managed to hear

-alright…..

Said Shiji who seemed more confident now

Just when they were going to leave, the same rhino garfine came from a wall beside him. He was tackled by the beast sending him flying to another building on the other side. For everyone's surprise Jin managed to recover on mid air and managed to hit the wall with his feet, using it to expulse himself towards the enemy he threw a scissor kick which send the beast to the ground

-easy

Said Jin

-awesome……

Said Shinji surprised

-how cool!

Said Houka exited

-get away from here

Said Lenalee as she ran towards Jin

-what about you!?

Asked Hana who seemed really nervous

-I'll stay and help him; once you are away we'll get out as fast as we can

Said Lenalee as an excuse to keep them from watching her use her innocence

The group left as Lenalee reached Jin who stretched a little before pulling out his gauntlet with the diamond of the king of fire

-long time I didn't use this

Said Jin as black fire came out from his hands

-innocence activate…..

Whispered Lenalee as her crystal type dark boots appeared

Jin ran towards the rhino throwing a fist full of fire but it was stopped by the garfine's right hand and kicked him with the left sending Jin back. Lenalee made a huge jump which surprised the garfine. She was so high on the sky he couldn't see her anymore but this didn't last. In a second lenalee fell on top of the rhino who received a kick on the face.

Lenalee heard the sound of something breaking; she was surprised to see her right boot damaged so was her leg. She fell on to the ground as the Lycfine laughed

**-hahaha!! Stupid girl!! Innocence is nothing against me!!**

-how do you know...about innocence?

Asked Lenalee holding her leg which was bleeding

-**and even look at this!!**

Said the garfine pulling out a yellow crystal

Lenalee was told about it by her brother, it was those stones which made innocence power go down to only a tenth of its power. How that garfine had one of those? How did he know of innocence? Was the earl involved with the garfine also? She wanted to ask those questions but it seemed impossible now that she saw the powerful enemy walking towards her

-**if you wonder then yes!! The millennium earl!! The garfine race and Wrath have joined forces!**

-what!?

-**we the garfine had first joined with Wrath the most powerful dark mage on this world who was thought to be dead, has now also made a pact with the enemy of your world exorcists! We used this town as a place of both the akuma and us to take down the nuisance in one day **

-it can't be….

-**no matter!! You're about to die!!**

Shouted the garfine ready to throw a mighty blow at lenalee

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxxx--

-what are these things!?

Asked Kimberly seeing the level 1 akuma which pointed their cannons at them

-the villagers turned into those weird things, they aren't garfine that's for sure

Said Ren pulling out his gun

-don't attack them!!

Shouted Kurosaki

-hey! Its one of the transferred students!

Said medusa as the exorcist reach in front of them

-please leave, you can't beat this guys

Said Kurosaki confusing the group

-what are you talking about? Do you know what are they?

Asked Ryotarou making kurosaki flinch

-well……not really but………were you planning to fight them?

-of course! We have to defend the town!

Said Ryotarou as Kurosaki ignored what he said

-just go, I'm searching for everyone else, many evacuated already so please go I'll follow (lying)

-what are you planning to do?

Asked Karen who didn't agree that much on his plan

-I'll burn them to ashes_--"innocence…activate!"_

Replied Kurosaki in a cold tone as he snapped his fingers which made a small spark that burned most of the akuma on the area leaving the entire group surprised

-We should leave it to him_--"thanks Kurosaki"_

Said Thomas as he grabbed Karen and Ricky who wanted to fight with the exorcist so the rest just followed

It took some more attacks to wipe out the area of akuma, it was easy taking down those weaklings but still he felt a little nervous. His innocence which resides on his body was alerting him of something.

In front of him, where many of the remains of akuma still burning, the Noah Haruko came from the smoke which annoyed the young exorcist

-we meet again…….

Said Kurosaki who didn't seemed pleased

-Mister Kurosaki Jin…….heard of you from Rae

-really?

-yes……..a lot……..

-so?

-you two became friends at the school…….that girl is to naïve, she is your enemy and still she hangs around with you like nothing

-so what are you? Some overprotective brother?

-in a matter of fact yes

Said Haruko pulling out his black katana

-damn it………and I thought saving your sister was enough for you to leave me alone

* * *

--xxxxxx--

As the SPGC head out of the town the exit was full of garfine. This made the group a little nervous seeing so many of them. They all pulled out their wands and artifacts as they were ready to fight them.

-let's go ricky!

Said Thomas as he made many wolves with some paper he had

-that's what I wanted to hear!!

Said Ricky running towards the first garfine

In a matter of seconds Ricky was sent flying back crashing on the group defeated. The paper wolves were destroyed by the large group of garfine leaving Thomas a little nervous. Hoping for one of the heirs or his upperclassmen to show up and save them or even better Kiva. Before Kaworu who had the sharpest senses could notice, a green eagle garfine whose skin resembled black and silver stain glass grabbed Ryotarou and pulled him to the air

-ryo!!

Shouted Ren pointing his gun towards the garfine but a black jaguar whose skin resembled yellow, red and other bright colors of stain glass grabbed him from the purple shirt he was wearing, throwing him towards a house taking down the door when he crashed on it

-let's pray that the knights come soon

Said Kaworu who looked at the garfine heading towards him as he hold his white sword tighter

Ren got up slowly as he was again kicked by the garfine sending him towards the kitchen. The garfine laughed seeing the red head getting his butt kicked by him so easily

**-I heard you were one of the best of Ryotarou's group, what a disappointment **

Said the garfine smashing his right arm with the other, from the pieces of stain glass a sword was made

Ren got up quickly shooting fire bullets at the Lycfine; he didn't even flinch by them. Ren was again thrown now to the living room. He was getting defeated by some garfine while he was being helpless. He knew he couldn't defeat it in his percent form

-damn………now you made me use it

Said Ren getting up slowly confusing the jaguar

Ren whispered some spell as a black metal gun belt with a silver square belt buckle with a red sphere on the middle appeared on his waist. Ren pulled out as a silver gun which looked too advance for the era. He looked at it nervously as he remembered the words of Merlin

* * *

--Yesterday--

-you called me mister Merlin?

Asked Ren at the teacher who was seated on his desk

-in fact yes, I just wanted to ask you something

-what is it?

-about Wrath…….

-well, why would you want to talk to me about that? Aren't those conversations usually for Ryotarou?

-oh yes, but you are his best friend but now in this times it seems something big is going to happen after all this stuff has happened

-like what?

-do you still have what I gave you? That weapon?

-of course

-I guess is time to use it

-what?

-the garfine will most likely target you and the rest of your club, you need its power

-but I…………..

-you agreed to use it when it was necessary

-I know but……..

Merlin smiled seeing the worried face of his student; Shiki and Kaze were pretending to ignore this as they heard carefully

-if you don't want to use it then don't do it

-eh?

-I've gave it to you so you could do whatever you want with it but remember what I told you

-yes I do……….once I use it I will need to keep on fighting for what I believe in until it isn't necessary

-what do you fight for?

-for my friends………for the girl I would like to protect……..

-then good luck

--Back to the present--

Ryotarou fell on a rooftop as the Lycfine descended. He knew he had no chance of winning with his "mana" that weak. He had no choice but to pull out something of a small bag behind the right leg on his pants. It was a blue card with the symbol of a green "S". On his right hand a medium size silver sword with a black colored edge appeared, he wanted to avoid using it but this was not an option anymore

-only 8 more cards left……..I don't really know if its few or a lot

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

Before the rhino garfine could attack lenalee Jin came out of nowhere pushing him towards the street. He knew lenalee couldn't move her injured leg well and it would take some time for her to reach him. The garfine looked at the markings on Jin's face and those big red eyes

-**what are you?**

Asked the garfine confused by this and a little scared seeing those eyes staring at him

-I won't let you touch lenalee…….

Said Jin as some chains surrounded his waist and turned into a crimson colored belt

-**you better not hit me again you bastard**

Said Kivat as Jin was holding the little bat

* * *

--xxxxxx--

Ren pressed button on the gun which confused the garfine; it was now making a weird sound like I it was charging. The red head looked at the weapon for some seconds with a serious expression

-I will fight for my friends and love ones…….that's all

Said Ren leaving the creature in front of him even more confused

* * *

--xxxxxx--

Ryotarou pressed a button on a small black box on the left side of the sword; it had the same symbol of the S on it which started making the sound of a flute playing a calm melody

-better finish this quick

img140.imageshack.us/img140/7749/kns555hr1.jpg

Kiva charged towards the rhino punching him multiple times, the garfine ignored the attacks since he didn't even felt it. With one punch Kiva was sent flying to an apartment building making a huge crack on it. Kiva saw the garfine charging towards him. So he dodged it by making a huge jump and threw a kick at him but nothing happened to the strong beast. Kiva backed away a little as he thought of a plan to beat that thing

-**to defeat strength we use strength Jin!!**

Said Kivat as Kiva pulled out a green fuestle with the shape of a bull and put it on Kivat's mouth

-**TAURUS AXE!!**

Shouted Kivat as a powerful sound of a battle horn came from the fuestle

Rikki heard the sound of the fuestle as he was surrounded by the body of many dead garfine. He smiled knowing he was finally called to fight alongside his master Kiva. He transform into a green humanoid bull whose body was made of rock. He crossed his hands as chains covered his body transforming into a small statue size object and head towards Kiva.

Kiva moved away from the garfine as the object transformed into a green double edge battle axe with the head of Taurus on the middle between the blades. Chains came out from the axe as it covered both hands. They broke transforming into big green gauntlets with silver on the edges which resembled a small shield. The shoulder guards turned square shape with the same color. The breastplate turned green with three square shapes making it look a very heavy armor. The helmet didn't change at all except that the eyes turned green and big horns came out from both sides

-Taurus form?

Asked Jin on his head

The rhino confused by this ran towards Kiva ready to tackle him, that's when with one hand and without moving. Kiva stopped the brute's tackle leaving his opponent shocked. With one push the garfine was sent back surprising him even more. But this didn't stop the rhino Lycfine, he charged again as Kiva slashed his hammer right on one of his shoulders cutting it with the entire arm. The garfine screamed in pain as it backed away, he was left terrified seeing the first weapon to actually cut his body which was said to be one of the strongest of the Lycfine

-**I will not accept defeat KIVA!!**

Shouted the garfine running towards him

-annoying…..

Said Jin stabbing the axe to the ground and walked slowly towards the enemy

With one punch the rhino was sent flying and crashed on the floor making a huge crack. Kiva grabbed the axe and put it on Kivat's mouth

-**TAURUS BITE!!**

The day turned night as usual to make one of Kiva's finishers. The red moon was so big behind Kiva, the garfine thought it was close to the earth itself

Lenalee saw many electric waves coming from the sky entering the axe. Kiva pointed the axe at the garfine as thousands of thunder waves came out from it electrifying the garfine until he turned completely immobile like a statue. Kiva threw his hammer towards the rhino destroying it in thousands of pieces and returned like a boomerang. Castle Doran made the usual job of eating the soul of the garfine.

The night stayed but the red moon turned white again, Kiva's axe left turning him back to the Kiva form. He walked towards his bike which was spit out from the castle some moments ago. He got on it but lenalee ran towards him

-Kiva wait!

-……..?

-why do you fight the garfine? Are you an ally?

-…………….

-but I always wonder…..why do you come and help me every time?

-…………

-please take off your mask and show me your face, it's not because I want to know your identity but I want to thank the man who…..

-I……..

-what is it?

Asked lenalee kindly making Jin blush under the helmet

-I just want to protect………the beauties of this world

Replied Kiva as he started the engine and left immediately

-beauty?...did he called me……..beautiful?

She asked herself while her face turned completely red

Close to her she could hear the sounds of rocks moving. She turned behind and saw a big pile of rubble which was moving a lot, she head towards it as fast as she could since her leg didn't let her do much. She removed some rocks revealing Jin's face and a little bit of the rest of his body

-Jin! You're alright!?

She asked trying to pulled him out completely

-a little bad but…….I think I am……

Said Jin as lenalee finally pulled him out from there

His nice clothing he had were in perfect shape just a little dirty, but his face had many bruises and blood came from his mouth

-you injured

Said lenalee worried

-I'm fine

Replied Jin, who even injured he was still smiling

-ok but………

-let's go…….the others might need help

Said Jin pulling out the small device to call his bike which appeared some seconds later in front of them, without a second thought Jin got up on it

-ok

She replied as she sat behind him and the engine started

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

The eagle garfine backed away seeing the state which Ryotarou was in. Ryotarou looked at himself and the colors of his transformed state; they were too light and seemed really childish for him

-well I'll forgive them just because this is a prototype

Said Ryotarou pulling out his sword

The garfine ran towards him. It took a matter of seconds for Ryotarou to get his butt kicked badly as he was sent out of the roof, crashing on his head on the ground. The eagle garfine made a jump which was going to squash Ryotarou's head if he didn't had moved. The power of his rider system wasn't really good still

-on this form that is……….

Said Ryotarou as he pulled out the card from the sword

The garfine noticed his opponent flipped the card which on the other side was completely black

-I only have 60 seconds now

Said Ryotarou who inserted the card again

-**Mighty form!**

Said a voice inside the sword

The armor separated from Ryotarou's body leaving only a white helmet and the red under clothing. The pieces came back again with the light blue gone replacing it with a black color. The garfine backed away feeling the power coming from it, with one swing of the sword the eagle Lycfine was cut in half and blew up in pieces. Some seconds passed as the card was removed from the sword by itself and disintegrated turning him back to normal

-amazing……but still needs improvement

Said Ryotarou as the sword disappeared from his hands

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

The jaguar Lycfine was sent out from the house. He got up slowly as he saw Ren who was now transformed into a black colored warrior pulled out the gun from the belt. The garfine started to run away as Ren shot at him which blew up when he got hit by the bullet. Ren was left surprised to see that the recoil of the blast had sent him flying way back to the house crashing on the living room again; he was surprised to see his hand which was holding the gun still trembling

-needs improvement

Said Ren getting up slowly

The rest of Ryotarou's group was in a tight spot. Many of the garfine were already beating them up leaving them on the ground. Surrounded and with no way out they were getting desperate. That's until they saw some of them blow up. They turned around and saw Ren wearing the armor holding his gun which now had some other parts making it look like a machine gun surprising the group

-who is that?

Asked Karen looking at Ren shooting at the garfine, destroying them easily

_-get out of here_

Said Ren whose voice sounded a little different so they couldn't recognize it

-who are you?

Asked Kaworu

_-Wing knight……..I'm an ally _

Replied Ren as he removed the pieces of the machine gun replacing them with others on his belt making it into a bazooka

-**HOLLY (censored) MOVE!!**

Shouted a blue grasshopper garfine seeing a huge energy sphere that was coming out from the bazooka

_-take this!!_

Shouted Ren shooting a immense blast

Everyone was almost sent back when the force of the explosion took down all of them. When the smoked cleared only a red fox garfine was left horrified

-awesome

Said Sean

-hey guys!!

Called Ryotarou arriving exhausted

-your okay?

Asked Kimberly as the black hair boy was breathing heavily

-I beat that garfine somehow

Said Ryotarou scratching his hair

-you did alone!?

Asked Kimberly surprised

-was it the dragon kaizer powe?

Asked Karen

-no but it was a miracle

Said Ryotarou who then looked at Wing Knight surprised

-this is an ally, he helped us

Said Kaworu

-hey!! more are coming

Said Thomas as everyone else looked at the direction of the blind exorcist

He was right; many garfine came from the exit leaving the group really nervous. Ren had no problem as he pointed the bazooka at the large group

-take them down wing knight!

Said Karen cheerfully

The garfine group stopped when they saw the huge sphere coming from the bazooka, they were about to run when the sphere disappear. Ren was left with his mouth hanging behind the helmet and the group confused

-what's wrong?

Asked Ryotarou

_-my bazooka…….seems to only work once_

Replied wing knight

-WHAT!?

Asked everyone at the same time

-what do you mean by it seems!?

Asked Kimberly annoyed

_-forget it_

Said Ren making his bazooka into a bigger machine gun

-isn't Kiva supposed to come already?

Asked Sean a little nervous as he created a blue transparent sword from his wand

-Maybe he is but he hasn't come here_--"and I can't transform here which will only be a waste of another card"_

Said Ryotarou doing the same

The garfine were getting closer to them as wing knight started shooting at them killing a large number in a matter of seconds. When they got close to them he removed the pieces making into a gun again. He couldn't use the gun since the recoil was really powerful so he had no choice but to start fighting using fists. The group was easily defeated in a matter of seconds from the exhaustion and injuries. Only wing knight was standing who made his gun into a shotgun. Ren quickly went to the conclusion that all the weapons except the normal gun had a bad effect

-I have to protect them, or else becoming wing knight will be meaningless

Said Ren backing away from the large group shooting again at the enemy killing around three per shot

In an instant, a large group of garfine was defeated confusing Ren. He heard the sound of a wolf howling as many enemy beams with the shape of white wolfs destroyed them. he recognized that attack easily, he turned his back to see the young man around 18 with long black hair pulled down, red crimson eyes, wearing a fancy white jacket opened with golden buttons on it, under it he wore a blue shirt which had a zipper on the middle colored gold, the belt was also white with the buckle gold with a cross on it, the pants were white and black shoes. Ren was surprised to see the sword clan student here, the one who was said that managed to fight Wrath by himself and had an equal match

-are you alright? Whoever you are

Asked the man putting one some red gloves

Ryotarou got up slowly looking at the student who arrived just a moment ago. The sword student seeing him like that helped him get up

-your okay Ryotarou?

Asked the young man

-Rouma-sempai….thank god you came

Said Ryotarou as the older sword member smiled

-don't worry, I'll handle it for now

Said Rouma as he let go of Ryotarou when he could stand alone

Many garfine ran towards him, Rouma closed his fist as he threw a powerful punch which made a hole on the garfine in front of him. Many of the furious creatures surrounded him but the sword student just smiled

-Kunagi can you please take care of them?

Asked Rouma as the ones who surrounded him were cut in pieces

The rest of the group were still on the floor, but they still were able to see behind Rouma a girl around 18 who was really short in size but was extremely beautiful, she had long light silver hair which some of it was tied up in a pony tail that was almost invisible since it was hidden by the hair making the hair looked a little shorter, on he right side she had two feathers as decoration, her pair of unique bright yellow eyes were extremely beautiful, her skin was really white as she wore really sexy blue sleeveless Chinese dress which exposed most of her legs and her white stockings.

The remaining garfine knew that short woman was the responsible of the death of their comrades. From her large white gloves that reached a little after the elbow came a blue energy which had the shape of large claws

-there are many Rouma

Said the girl looking around the place with a cold expression

-so what? They are trash, or are you afraid we will lose Kunagi?

Asked Rouma with a big grim on his face

-no……it's just that the knights have arrived and we wont have a lot to do

She replied

And it was true. Natasha arrived with her unit alongside another one leaded by Arturia. The garfine were horrified seeing this as they were started to get slaughtered by the knights and the two sword students. The two female knights Maka Yin and Milly helped some of the SPGC members to get up while some others could do it by themselves

-you have to hide somewhere it's dangerous here

Said Milly as she helped Ryotarou walk

-okay but…….

Ryotarou looked at Wing Knight fighting some of the garfine with his shotgun. He was giving his all to fight the garfine; he couldn't even dare to suspect him as a enemy

-don't attack the guy in the black armor please

Said Ryotarou as the girl directed her eyes on the black warrior as she smiled

-alright just go

Replied Milly as Ryotarou smiled

-thank you

On the battle, Kunagi was the fastest in the side of the knights. The garfine knew she was impossible to defeat if they faced her head on. One chameleon looking garfine made himself invisible. as he carefully walked towards the girl. When he got close enough he raised his arm which had immense claws ready to strike. Kunagi barely noticed him when he she was too late to dodge. For her surprise something hit it. It was the red bike which belonged to Jin. The knights looked at this surprised, Jin and lenalee got off the bike as they looked at the situation. This seemed really unnecessary for them to get involved since only few garfine remained and they were running way from the place

-hey it's the guy Natasha likes!

Said Maka as Natasha hearing this made her blush

-is everyone here okay?

Asked Lenalee who walked to Arturia

-yes, just some minor injuries from your friends

Said Arturia pointing her finger at Ryotarou's group

-well at least no one got really hurt

Said Lenalee who seemed relived

-your okay?

Asked Jin to Kunagi who looked at the advance vehicle, she wasn't used to see such a advance vehicle

-yeah……thanks……

-you're a sword member right?

-I…….yeah……

She said looking to another side as Jin inspected her

-have we met each other before?

Asked Jin making the girl a little nervous

-hey you!

Called Rouma to Jin who turned around and saw the young man in white

-hi!

Said Jin in his friendly tone

-I thank you for your assistance by saving Kunagi, by the way I'm Rouma Zanma

-Rouma? That name sounds familiar……..you couldn't be the Rouma who fought against that Wrath guy?

-yes I'm am, and judging by your weird black hair and black eyes you must be the famous Jin Mirouko

-I haven't done anything to be called famous really

Said Jin a little embarrassed

-but you are, so that's what matters

-I guess……..

Everyone heard some explosions from a little far. Everyone were left in shocked except the heir and lenalee when they saw a huge fire dragon rising to the sky, in other area many thunders fell from the sky and closer to them a gigantic ice pillar came from the ground

-what are those?

Asked Kunagi surprised by this

-that fire dragon resembles Wrath mark!

Said Rouma who seemed a little nervous

-nah it must nothing_--"Ray and the other two must have already taken down the akuma and Garfine"_

Said Jin in his cheerful tone

-Nothing!?

Asked Rouma surprised by hearing this

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

Inside a large palace a group of men wearing back tuxedos and red neckties entered a large throne room. They bow to the man who was seated on the large throne in front of them

-my lord we got some news

Said one of the men

-what is it?

-we have bad news from our men

-which is?...

-the humans………..have created a new weapon against us

-new weapon?

-powerful devices which turns any normal human into a powerful warrior, they wear armors like knights which have the power to defeat even Lycfine

-knights?

-rider system it's how they called them…….we have been witness of two of them

-I see………..so humans now have created something interesting

-my lord! How can you admire this?!

-because it would be boring if they didn't had nothing to fight us with

-that's not it sir! We have another bad message!

-another?

-my lord…………Kiva has returned

The young man seated on the throne got up immediately hearing the name of the king of vampires

-Kiva…….are you sure!?

-yes my lord! He has defeated many garfine we have sent against the school to weaken their forces but…….it seems its impossible as long as Kiva is there to protect it

-so that's why my minions have failed a lot these days…………

-what are we going to do my lord!?

-no worries……….we have two powerful allies by our side

Said the young man as the doors behind the men opened

From it the enemy of the real world the Millennium Earl entered the place, beside him was man around 25 with long silver hair, sharp yellow eyes wearing a large black jacket which made him look like a vampire, it covered most of the body and it revealed a lot from his chest, he also wore black pants and boots, on his bet he had a large golden sword

-who are this people!?

-not to worry my subordinates, they are our allies…..the great threat to the non magical world the millennium earl, possessor of the great army of akuma and leader of the Noah clan, and the other…..Wrath "the dark lord" and with me "King" of the royal straight five we are invincible together

-lets hope our plans go smoothly

Said the earl

-of course they will, not even Kiva will be able to stop us

Said the King of the garfine seating down on his throne again

* * *

--days later on Castle Doran --

-hey Garulu

Called Jin who was doing his homework on a table beside the one the four servants were playing cards

-what is it?

Asked Hibiki staring at his cards

-what was the purpose of the dark contract?

Asked Jin confusing the four

-what do you mean?

Asked Ramon

Hankosha came out from Jin's chain as he sat down on his owners head. Jin grabbed him with one hand and put him on the table as he started petting him

-meaning what was the origin of the dark contract; of Kiva's powers…….they couldn't just come out of nowhere…….

-of course not, but you aren't ready to hear that story

Said Hibiki as Jin stopped writing the essay he was working on

-why is that?

-too complicated

-come on………….you never know when I have to face those other Kivas……….

-you…..are…..the…..only….Kiva……

-well you know what I mean, the ones who have partnered with one of Kivat's family members

-we will tell you when you are ready

Said Hibiki showing his cards to the other three annoying them when he had a full house on his hand

-(censored)!!

Said Rikki throwing his cards

-ok better go now

Said Jin getting up from the seat

-where are you going?

-to a game

Replied Jin as he left

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxx--

On a gigantic stadium which had no roof on it. All the school was watching what it seemed to be a soccer game but this one you are supposed to hit three of six targets with the ball which move around the field. Three of them were colored blue and the other were red marking which color the team would use to score goals. And using magic was allowed making it into a bloody spectacle. For today's game it was the Wolfs against the Garuda and Sean was on the team as all of the exorcists, heirs and members of the SPGC were cheering for him.

The match was 2-1 and the garuda were winning. From the seats on the very bottom. Merlin was seated in a special area with Shirou and Arturia looking around

-are you sure there are garfine here?

Asked Shirou to Merlin

-yes, I can sence them

Sean had the ball as he dodged many spells shot at him; he saw the target he needed to hit just in front of him. When he did it he managed to hit it giving automatic victory to the team. That's when a group of five garfine jumped to the field and started attacking the players

-this guys wont quit!! They just lost a lot of numbers some days ago!!

Said Ren pulling out his gun as Rox followed him

-they want to cause chaos, just throwing low subordinates to scare everyone…..but no problem with that right?

said Jin on his head getting up from his seat and followed Ren and Rox

the players were saved by Kaze who arrived wearing his exorcist uniform, all the student and teachers stayed on their seats as they watched at the famous Kaze who had many names like the "Philosopher of wind" fight off the garfine easily, from one of the gates to enter the arena Ren and Rox arrived as they led the players to the exit. Some garfine attacked them. a blue bug garfine punched Ren on the face sending him back as Rox easily punched them giving them the same result as they did to Ren.

On a hallway still some floors away to get to the ground Jin looked around so no one could see him

-Kivat!!

**-aright!! Lets Kivat!!**

Said Kivat arriving as Jin grabbed him

-**BITE!!**

Shouted Kivat when Jin put the bat's teeth on his hand making the markings of the akurouko curse appear and the chains on his waist turned into Kiva's belt

-Henshin!

Shouted Jin putting Kivat backwards on the belt as he started running

Some people saw Jin who was now turned completely silver taking the shape of Kiva coming out from one of the gates of the area of seating, where he mage a huge jump surprising everyone that saw him. Once he fell on the field he was already turned into Kiva. The garfine looked at him surprised as well as Rox, Ren and Kaze.

From the seats were Merlin was, Kagami got up from his seat and jumped the bars which separated them from the field

-Kagami

Called Merlin as the young man looked at the mage

-yes?

-good luck

-he! I have god on my side, don't worry please master

Said Kagami as he turned around and saw Kiva with anger

-**(censored) he is here!!**

Said one of them

-**I'll handle him**

Said a sheep looking garfine who ran towards him

Kiva threw a powerful punch at the sheep garfine who for his surprise blew up in one punch. Kiva was affected by the explosion which was really close to him sending him flying way back. Kaze and the others were shocked seeing this

-**okay part 1 of the plan is complete!! Lets get him!!**

Shouted one of the garfine as they all stopped fighting the others and ran towards Kiva

-they came here to kill Kiva!?

Asked Ren surprised

-that garfine was used to weaken Kiva…..damn those bastards

Said Rox annoyed

Kiva tried to get up as the garfine were charging towards him, but they stopped when they saw Kagami

-**who the hell are you!?**

Asked one of the garfine annoyed

-garfine…….that life……please return it to god

Said Kagami in a serious tone

The garfine hearing this, were left furious. They charged towards Kagami as he pulled out something from his jacket. Jin remembered seeing this before when he easily defeated the bee garfine. In a instant all the garfine except one were destroyed leaving the people who were watching shocked, even the exorcists, magical knights and gatekeepers

-**what…..what are you!?**

Asked the green garfine who didn't had any actual appearance to an animal

-I'll be the one who will take you all down……..So is you Kiva!!

Shouted Kagami surprising Kiva

-**like hell you will!! You are just a human!!**

-oh really?

Asked Kagami pulling out what it seemed to be a high tech devise colored mostly black and gold colored

img364.imageshack.us/img364/3906/kns557cg0.jpg

img364.imageshack.us/img364/4273/kns556jf6.jpg

that one single blast destroyed the garfine in pieces, Kiva was left surprised seeing such a armor and its power he even had fuestles like him. IXA looked at Kiva who tried to get up

-_Kiva…..that life…….I'M TAKING IT!!_

Shouted IXA pointing his gun at him

-Kagami-san……..

Said Jin on his head nervously

-_FIGHT ME KIVA!!_

* * *

**Kivat teachings 3**

**Kivat: hello its me again!! Today we will discuss Kiva's Taurus form**

**(shows images of the fight against the rhino garfine)**

**Kivat: This is the strongest of all forms in power! Giving him the ultimate power and defense but it takes all of his speed and agility and its perfect to pulverize small fry and enemies with a strong body like the rhino garfine, with my bite Kiva can execute the powerful "Thunder Rage" attack which uses electricity to paralyze the opponent and then finish it off by throwing the axe cutting it in pieces. now we wil show the ride systems striker and wing knight**

**(shows images of the two****)**

**both sistems were made for Ren and Ryotarou, Ren has the gun system which gives him many fire weapons and**

** Ryotarou a card sytem wich has a limited amount of transformations but it has a lot of power, and a form called mighty form that gives him a lot of power close to is kaizer dragon powers but ony for 60 seconds, both are prototypes and not at the full power so now we go to IXA **

**(shows kagami transforming into IXA)**

**Kivat: not much is known about this cybernetic paladin, but he has two modes which consist in safety form which is the weakest mode since in a matter of minutes the overheating of the IXA system will damage the host so to avoid this the "Heat Mode" was created**

**(shows when IXA's eyes are revealed)**

**Kivat: to release all of the heat from the body this Mode is the most practical which keeps the user safe and can give some damage to the opponent like that garfine so that's it for today!! Lets hope we can get away from that IXA who wants us dead**

* * *

**Notes**

**Sorry for the wait but I was busy transferring the manga scenes to my DevianART account, some of them are dying so people can still enjoy them, on my profile you can go to my DevianART account and see them again if the link dies, I put them in order of the chapter and the page to make it easy to find them**

**Also as act of apologies I've colored the manga scenes this chapter and it was a pain**

**IXA is as well a special appearance, he is Kiva's rival on the real series and I wanted to put him also here as his main rival**

**WOW!! I GOT 100 REVIEWS!! AWSOME!! I really thank the people who got interested enough to pick this fanfic to read **

**Today I've showed one of Kiva's remaining forms which in fact it's my favorite of them all I don't know why.**

**I've changed Kiva's appearance just a little to make him easier to draw (it was a pain! And he still is!)**

**Striker was a creation of my own but the device were Ryotarou puts on the card was inspired by the rider Zeronos who uses cards to transform and also they disintegrate after transforming but the rest was all mine :) (I was going to call him Strike, but it was cancelled when I heard the rumor of a new rider in a upcoming movie was going to be called Strike so I put the "R" **

**Just in case people ask themselves about the story being really slow o its not taking nowhere let me say again, this fic will be really long I'm really inspired still and it might even take a year longer but I on other sites I usually updated five times a week but they were really short and I had more free time that everything else back then and now…………college is taking the best out of me on math, I suck so much it took me over 8 hours yes! 8 hours to finish a worksheet T.T**


	39. Death of a friend

Chapter thirty nine Death of a friend

Kiva was unable to say anything, IXA had his gun pointed at him and he was too injured to do something. Natasha arrived with Arturia and Shirou surrounding him.

He looked around nervously thinking of a way to escape this, he didn't want to fight someone he respected like Kagami or the beautiful Arturia and Natasha and the good hearted Shirou his thoughts were interrupted by Arturia.

-Kiva! Answer this, are you an enemy? Or an ally?

Asked Arturia in an offensive way which Kiva didn't like that much

-……………

-if you are an ally then don't worry, we wont harm you and we just want you to cooperate with us

Said Natasha as Jin felt a little relieve hearing this

-so please Kiva, remove that armor and reveal yourself, so we can see who you are

Said Arturia who noticed Kiva was surprised by this

-you just didn't say that

Said Jin on his head nervously

-Kiva!!

Called Merlin as he walked towards him

Now this was getting more problematic for Jin, he had his friends and Merlin all around him. He couldn't fight them to escape. Everyone else just stared as they waited for Kiva to do something. He slowly reached his hand to the right side of the belt. IXA seeing this shot a bullet but it was dodged when Kiva rolled away and pulled out a fuestle.

Everyone gasped seeing this as Jin put on the dark purple fuestle that looked like castle Doran in Kivat's mouth which sounded an even powerful battle horn that Taurus fuestle

-**CASTLE DORAN!!**

Shouted Kivat

Everyone saw the immense castle arriving on top of the stadium, the students entered in panic as they got up from their seats and started running. Arturia without second thought head towards Kiva with her sword but he made a huge jump reaching the castle who swallowed him

-cowards…….he just called the castle to escape

Said Rox looking at the people who stopped running when they saw the castle leave

* * *

--Hours later--

On Merlin's office Allen, Lenalee, Kazuki, Cate and Ray were seated in front of the principal's desk

-is it true what you said lenalee?

Asked Merlin who seemed calmer than expected

-yes mister Merlin………the millennium Earl, that dark mage Wrath and the garfine have joined forces

Said lenalee who seemed really down

-we are going to need you more than ever now

Said Shirou who was with Arturia again planning the defenses of the school since after that attack on the town, now they needed more man power and strategies to defend them from three mighty enemies

-we need Kiva Merlin, he is not an enemy, he helped me twice now and many others

-we can't lenalee

Said Arturia still looking at some maps of the school

-why not!? Why are you guys saying he is something worse than the garfine!? He is a good person! I know it!

-lenalee enough……

Said Allen in serious voice surprising the girl

-Allen-kun………

-Kiva was the one who killed thousands of innocent students; you don't think Merlin will just see this Kiva as an ally...

-I would accept this Kiva, but I cant at all……this one is doing similar things as its predecessor, protecting the school which made me gain his trust……..but that trust was brutally betrayed when he killed everyone at school

-Merlin………can you tell us how was it?

Asked Ray

-…………………

-hey! Asking such thing its……

-it's alright Shirou…………fine I'll show you so follow me

The exorcists were guided by the mage to the second floor which there was a big door. They all entered and saw what it seemed like a planetarium. Merlin moved his hand as the place was turned into the outside of the school leaving the group surprised

-what……..is this?

Asked Kazuki who seemed really surprised

-the day where it happens……….this is the room where I can show my memories to everyone……..this is the memories of that day…….

Replied Merlin

Everyone saw confused at the man who was walking around the area, it was a younger Merlin who noticed something on the woods. From it a pair of big yellow eyes could be seen, everyone recognized the eyes immediately

-Otoya?

Asked the younger Merlin as a black colored Kiva came out from the woods. Its appearance was really different beside the black color, the helmet was completely black with horns coming out towards the back of it, the shoulder guards were the same except that it also had silver horns on top of them with many engravings, the breastplate was completely black with the middle completely exposed but it was covered in chains, the Kivat was completely silver with bright red eyes and looked really old and he had on his right hand, a big trident with the shape of a golden demon

-that doesn't look like Kiva at all……….its like……another Kiva……

Said Cate feeling a sudden chill by some unknown reason

-his aurora…………it's full of evil……which I alone even I couldn't defeat

Said Ray nervously

-what happened Otoya? You look different

-**you………..don't truly know me old man**

-now now my old friend just because……….

-**you're annoying!**

Shouted Kiva stabbing the trident at Merlin leaving everyone shocked

-Oto……..ya…….

-**I'm not that weak Kiva…….I'm AMON!! THE DEMON KING!! **

Kiva threw Merlin far away as he looked at the school; he started laughing as he pulled out a fuestle from the back of his belt and put it on the Kivat's mouth

-_**Hell Garuda**_

Said the Kivat in a tired voice as he blew the fuestle which sounded like vibrations came out from it

From the sky a gigantic black garuda whose wings created fire as they moved appear, Kiva turned ten times bigger and the bird got on his back in the shape of wings

-**MY FIRST VICTIMS ARE THE ONES ON THIS BUILDING!!**

-stop Otoya!!

Shouted Merlin as he tried to get up but the wound was too much

Everyone who was watching were left speechless from the shock, Kiva was destroying everything with his immense power. The knights who tried to defend the students were quickly incinerated by the fire balls that came out from the wings. Cate fell on her knees hearing the screams of the students and knights burning alive, Ray looked at the scene still with his calm face but he was already sweating, Kazuki and Allen were the same, they had their mouths hanging as they tried to say something but no words came out from their mouths, lenalee covered her ears falling on her knees

-stop it……….please stop it…..

Whispered lenalee

The massacre ended in some seconds, the school was completely in rubble. Thousands of dead bodies covered the place like a carpet. Merlin got up injured as he looked around with tears on his eyes. He started shouting as he looked at the body of a little girl holding hands with an older boy even after they died. Tears came out from everyone's eyes seeing this as they saw Merlin fall to the ground again, before it started to get blurry everyone managed to see a person in black running towards the mage

-now you see………..why I don't trust Kiva

Said Merlin as Ray still remembered that man in black, he was one hundred percent sure that was Kiva but it looked similar to this era's Kiva

Lenalee was still on her knees covering her ears; she was still whispering those two words. Allen walked towards her but stopped. Lenalee felt someone holding her from the back

-its okay lenalee, it's over……

Said a kind voice who she recognized in the instant

-Jin………..

-you were here too I see………

Said Merlin as Jin still holding lenalee looked at him

-that wasn't Otoya Merlin…..

Said Jin surprising the group

-what do you mean?

Asked Merlin who didn't seemed to pleased hearing this from that heir

-that wasn't Kiva……it was another Kiva

-still insisting this Kiva is good!?

Asked Allen annoyed

-Merlin, before you want to jump to conclusions then I advice you to see it again carefully until you notice it

Replied Jin in a very hostile tone surprising the rest

-so you saw it too………..

Said Ray on his head

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

Everyone at the GYM was looking at Kagami training with a punching bag. No one knew of him until the incident on the stadium, everyone was informed about him in a assembly declaring him first official rider to protect the school, one of the scorpions who was really tall and muscular walked towards him cracking his knuckles

-what do you want?

Asked Kagami in a polite tone as he kept on punching the bag

-so you are the famous IXA? The anti-Kiva?

-yes it's me

-you don't seem strong at all

-if your trying to say that you are better fit for IXA…….then please forget it

-you think nice words will help you?

-I'm telling you to stop this politely, I protect students………not harm them

-OH REALLY!?

Asked the scorpion raising his fist

* * *

--Seconds later--

Kagami walked out to the dressing room as everyone saw the scorpion unconscious on the floor bleeding from the head using him as example to not mess with the IXA user

* * *

--In takimi's class--

-ok students……who can tell me the difference between a magic sword made out of Midril and Faiz?

Asked Kitami as Lenalee raised her hand

-Midril is a metal which cuts through anything which is used only for humans and the Faiz is the liquid substance which it's made for anything beside a human, making it the strongest sword which can't be used by human beings and it's also said that it can double the strength of the user and even cover him in some mysterious substance

-correct Lenalee……….so today look what I brought

Said Kitami pulling out a big silver sword and another one which looked the same except it had some red lines that started from the handle to the middle of the blade, he was holding the one with the marks with some special scissors from his desk

-as you see the silver one its made out of Midril and the other is made out of Faiz……..so today we will see the effects of what happens when a human touches it……Who wants to be volunteer?

Asked the teacher as everyone stayed quiet

-I'll do it!

Said Kanda and Rox at the same time

The two stared at each other for some seconds with hatred; in a instant the two ran towards where Kitami was as and touched the Faiz sword. For everyone's surprise the two were sent flying and crashed on the floor except Rox who fell on his feet

-as you see, it shocks the human who touches it………making it impossible to use

Said Kitami as Kanda got up like nothing happened

-I see……..it didn't hurt, and since you made me get up and waste my time I'll beat you up right now

Said Rox who didn't seem hurt at all surprising the students

-wait! wait! That's why I wanted to bring this up

-for what?

-to test my new drink

Said Kitami pulling out a bottle with a yellow liquid

-what is that?

Asked Allen from his seat

-this drink allows you to transform you into a monster for some minutes…….Henshin One Shot it's the name of it

-looks more like pee to me

Said Jin looking at the thing a little unease

-of course not my stupid student…..

-stupid student!? Oh now your so (censored) dead Takimi!!

Said Jin jumping from his seat towards the teacher leaving everyone with their mouths hanging as he grabbed Kitami from the shirt and pull him surprising he students even more

-his name is Kitami baka Jin!!

Said Lavi as Jin turned around with his murdering glance

-you shut up……..

-scary…….

Said Lavi nervously on his head

-so Rox if you don't want to then……..

-all right……I'll do it

Said Rox pushing Jin away as he grabbed the bottle and drink all of it

-hey that's harsh!! It's just a test drink it might…….

Everyone was surprised when they saw Rox being covered in a weird black substance when he grabbed the sword, he didn't seemed worried at all. Jin felt a strong power coming from Rox, one that could match the powers of Kiva.

The substance broke like glass when it covered him from head to toe. Jin was surprised to see Rox turned into a humanoid dragon whose skin was completely green and shinny like emerald, his body was covered in a similar shape as his Neos armor, but the head turned into a Chinese dragon still with his blue human eyes which left Jin surprised

-wow……..Rox you look badass

Said Jin nervously

-this is the power of Faiz?

Asked Rox seeing this form

-Amazing!! 40 points for Garuda for being the first human to hold a faiz sword

Said Kitami as everyone started applauding

-I'll be keeping this

Said Rox as the sword disappeared and Rox turned back to normal

-but you need to drink my potion to do so

Said Kitami surprised by his action but Rox laughed

-I don't need it anymore, with once drank is enough……….and it does taste like pee Jin

Said Rox as Jin smiled

-told you so

* * *

--On the library--

Rae was reading some stuff about some special herbs for her homework, she seemed really happy as she wrote her essay on a paper. She usually looked in front of her and smiled seeing Kurosaki doing the same thing as her since they had the same classes

-how are you going?

Asked Rae as Kurosaki looked at the girl and smiled

-fine and you?

-almost done

-good……….

-you're okay?

-……….

-what's wrong Jin?

-I………well………

Rae looked rather mad as she continued writing. Kurosaki was confused by this since she always looked happy in front of him and her reaction was different than usual

-It was my brother Haruko right?

Asked Rae surprising Kurosaki

-how do you……

-Haruko is so overprotective, how annoying of him

-well……..he is trying to prote…..

-there is nothing to protect me about, you are a friend Jin, and even if we are enemies it doesn't matter

-Rae………

-I wish we Noah didn't need to follow that fatso brother of ours orders all the time……it's annoying

-I also wondered that sometimes

Said Kurosaki surprising Rae

-really?

-yeah

-hey Jin…….

-what is it?

-would you……….

-would I?

Asked Kurosaki noticing Rae's face a little red

-go……..to the dance…………with….me?

-of course!

He replied quickly as Rae blushed a little more

-really!?

-why not?_--"wait! I'm beginning to sound like the other Jin!!"_

* * *

--Eagle Dorm--

Midnight was on the common room as she was reading some books, but she stopped when she saw Kanda in front of him

-Kanda……..

-Middnight, you are still in?

-eh?...

-the dances…..will you still got with me right?

He asked who seemed more normal than usual surprising the girl making her blush

-well I………of course……

-great, that's all I wanted to hear

Said Kanda leaving the area quickly to hide his embarrassed expression

* * *

--The next day--

Kanda was still thinking about Midnight ignoring the fact that some wolf clan member put a firecracker on his head and turned it on. Of course it was cut in half in an instant with his Mugen leaving everyone there in silent, fearing that they might be next

-Kanda is acting weird today

Said Lavi looking at the exorcist who seemed spaced out

-he is in love

Said Jin with a huge smile on his face

-how do you…..

-I'm the only exorcist with a girlfriend of all you losers……….I was like that…….

* * *

--Merlin's office--

Said Ryotarou putting the sword on Merlin's desk

-It's just a prototype Ryotarou, don't worry, someone who was part of the developing of STRIKER will arrive soon and modified it for you……..as I heard it was able to defeat a Lycfine in Mighty form easily

-that's not the point, I only have 60 seconds in that form and If I was fighting Wrath……….

-you wouldn't stand a chance………..as I said don't worry, your system will be upgraded soon

-who do you sent?

-a trustful and beautiful young lady

-which she is already here

Replied a female voice coming from the door

It as a young lady around 18, she had long black hair tied up in two pony tails which are hold by two black ribbons, she wore a red shirt with a symbol of a cross on the middle of it, as Ryotarou inspected her he blushed seeing her black mini skirt and black stockings

-Ryotarou, I present you Rin Tosaka one of the mage society finest scientist and extremely good in the art of combat and magical power, she is the one who designed most of the three rider systems

-Three……….wait! Don't tell me that wing knight………

-yes, that the last one

-I see……….

-Merlin, I came as fast as I could after hearing from Shirou of a teacher who was really a Lycfine

Said the girl as she walked towards the desk

-yes, he was taken down by Kiva

-I see, don't worry Ryotarou about the Striker, I'll modified it right away

Said Rin grabbing the sword from the desk

-thanks…..

-no need to thank me, I need to do this so I can keep people from danger of the Rider System

-is it dangerous?!

-this one is the safest since your body doesn't have much contact compare to the IXA belt and Wing Knight's gun belt and the other two had many problems with their programming at first, of course we might add a special belt on yours after I manage to make the system as safe as possible

-Rin, you want me to call Kagami so you can inspect IXA?

Asked Merlin as the girl looked a little annoyed hearing his name

-yes please, even if I don't like him that much I need to install a new device on IXA and add him two new fuestles

-it's that so……..

Said the voice of Kagami behind her

-it's been a while Kagami

Said Rin who didn't seen pleased seeing him

-so, what are this new fuestles?

-as you well know, after hard work we managed to create a very advance vehicle which spirit power users use called a motorcycle which is far too advance for this times over 100 years

-I see……and what else?

-just give me the IXA Knuckle, I'll be done by tomorrow so is the Striker

Said Rin as Kagami pulled out the device and gave it to her

-better be done by tomorrow, you never know when Kiva might attack

-I don't believe that mister Kagami! Kiva isn't a enemy!

Protested Ryotarou in defense as the IXA user smiled at him

-so you are Striker eh? I can't believe Merlin gave such a weapon to a little boy like you

Said Kagami annoying Ryotarou

-what do you mean a little boy!?

-listen "boy"! This is a business that concerns only adults…….you might die if you fight using that rider system……..and might kill you…….

-I know what I'm doing…..Wrath is back and I can't let him get away this time!

-leave Wrath to me………you just enjoy your school life before going to the real world and do something about it

-get a life Kagami, he is still young and you throw all that "do something for the world" thing you always say

Said Rin annoyed as Kagami smiled

-you just focus on IXA, defeating Kiva is justice…...yes……that's definitely justice

Said Kagami as the others stayed quiet

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

Jin was looking at the castle from outside in an elevated area full of trees. He felt really bad that Kagami was after his life without him knowing who Kiva was, the fact that he needed to fight against three powerful enemies and the worse of all, he couldn't tell lenalee about him being Kiva. All this thoughts disappear when he saw a white female wolf seating beside him

-so you came again

Said Jin looking at the beautiful wolf with bright yellow eyes but as expected no answer came from her

-its nice being here……….being in my world is so stressing

-……………

-I wonder how the life of a wolf is……..I would ask you but of course it's impossible

-…………………

-hehe……a white wolf…..we resemble a lot don't you think? (Meaning his armor represents the white wolf)

-….?

-we are lonely wolves…….

-……………………….

-I must be a dork or something, talking to someone that doesn't answer back when I talk about my problems…..

-………………..

-by the way……….

Jin got close to the wolf as she looked rather confused, he was looking at the bright yellow eyes

-your eyes look similar to a cute girl I met

-…..!?

-if I remember well, her name was Kunagi……even if I was told by some people that she was a cold woman with no feelings but the ones of fighting…………I think she's nice and cute

The female white wolf backed away, she seemed surprised and Jin noticed something that never seen before in a wolf

-are you blushing?!

Asked Jin as the wolf backed away

-I'm I just imagining things?

He asked again as the female wolf left as fast as she could leaving the confused Jin alone

-…………weird……..

Jin got up from where he was as he took a deep breath. He decided to return to the school since it was getting dark and the knights would bother him again, but he stopped when he saw a boy close to the area, he was really little about 8 or 9 years old. He knew that soon this place was going to be a danger zone so he decided to tell him

-hey kid

Called Jin as he walked towards the boy

The black haired boy with blue eyes looked at Jin in front of him a little surprised; Jin looked at the symbol of the Rex clan on his robe and smiled

-First year right?

Asked Jin as the kid didn't respond

-its going to get dangerous here soon, Garfine may appear

-they come at day too……..

Replied the boy leaving Jin a little surprised

-well yeah you're right but those black things which I forgot their name I think ghouls will surely come ……..your name?

-Senbu………Naruseko……

-I'm Jin Mirouko nice to meet you

-everyone knows who you are……..

-really?

-yes, you're an amazing mage which everyone on the clan even some sword members admire

-An amazing mage….._--"yeah right, more like an amazing spirit power user"_

-compare to you I'm nothing…….I'm weak………

-why would you think that?

-everyone at class……..are way better than me in everything…..I'm always behind

-I see, its nothing to be embarrassed about, most of the students who start perfectly end up in failure when the failures do their best and become the best

-but!!

-listen, if you put a lot of effort you…….

-I've tried!!

-………….

-I don't even eat for an entire day when I practice!! I'm weak!! A failure!! Even if I try my best I cant!! I'll never going to be better………..I'm a weakling

He said as he started crying

-I don't see you as a weakling……

Said Jin with a smile on his face as the boy stared at him with anger

-what do you know!? You are great and don't have any problems!!

-maybe right now I'm great and all but I used to suck…..

-eh?

-I was the weakest of my family, even my grandma was stronger than me and she still is, (he is being honest, Grandma Mirouko is a lot stronger than both general cross and Sokaro combined) but I never gave up and got stronger so you see, maybe you are going slow because you haven't put all your heart on it but if you are…..don't worry you'll be a great mage one day

-really!? Would I be able to reach you!?

Asked Senbu surprised as Jin nodded

-of course! So who do you want to be also like? Using me as an example is good but whom else?

-like………Kiva!!

Said Senbu leaving Jin surprised

-I see………..that was unexpected_--"he admires me again"_

-why? Do you believe Kiva is evil too?

-no of course not, but its weird to see anyone else who supports Kiva

-I wish I could meet him………..

-……………..hey……..

-what is it Jin?

-I bet one of these days if you see him beat an opponent he will give you the peace sign as prove that he is pleased to meet you

Said Jin confusing the boy

-how do you know?

-I'll tell him

-you know who Kiva is!?

-maybe…………trust me if you see him win a battle he will give you the peace sign, it's a promise

-…..Ok!!

Said Senbu exited as Jin smiled

-ok let's go, it gets dangerous out here in the dark

-ok Onichan

* * *

--The next day--

On the lake close to the sword dorms, a lot of Rex Students including most of the exorcists were enjoying the Saturday. Ryotarou and Ren fainted when they saw Lenalee and Karen in bikini. Since it was summer and there was no beach close to the school grounds eve if there was one two hours away from there, everyone was swimming or playing on the water.

Jin wearing a green shirt with long sleeves, under it he had orange one, blue pants and black shoes was seated on the edge looking at the water. If he was right then there were thousands of creatures with similar presence as human on the deepest part of the lake

-what's wrong?

Asked Kimberly wearing a pink bathing suit who noticed him being alone

-what's under there?

-so you saw one of them?

-no…..I just felt them

-felt them?

-so what's underwater? Some sort of loch ness monsters?

-mermaids and merman

-you're serious!?

-yes, soon we will go underwater and visit them as a school trip

-I see………

In another part Ray wearing red shorts and a blue shirt was drawing a picture of the lake for his art class homework. Kunagi and Rouma were looking from the other side of the lake. Some of the swords wanted to go and beat them up for invading their place but Rouma stopped them since they weren't really on their territory

-come on lets us take out one rex or two

Said one of the swords as Rouma looked at him with a serious expression

-say something like that and I'll be the one who kicks your ass, the three transferred students Ray Akashi, Rox Draco and Jin Mirouko are with them so if you go I will not doubt they will send you to the hospital

Replied Rouma scaring some of the swords

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

-you're okay senbu?

Asked Jin to the kid who was practicing with his wand

-oh yes! I have learned a new water spell want to see?

Asked the boy

-sure!

-ok it's an offensive spells so be careful……

Lenalee and Cate looked at Jin who seemed to be enjoying the company of Senbu who saw surprised how the boy used his magic to make a water sphere and threw it on the floor making a small crack in it

-who is that boy?

Asked Cate

-its Senbu, he is one of the youngest in our clan

Said Ryotarou trying to avoid seeing Cate's blue swimming suit which looked good on her

-why is he with Jin?

Asked Cate again as Ryotarou smiled

-he's a shy boy, but he always tries his best and hates getting behind the rest of the students, I heard he wanted to be a dark mage hunter one day and help people and found Jin as one of his idols

-so he admires Jin, and Jin-chan is giving him support………..that's some traits I like about him

Said Lenalee who seemed admired watching Senbu showing his spells as Jin tried to give him advice (secretly teaching him how to use spirit power without the boy noticing)

On another side Allen, Lavi and Armstrong were fishing on the shore. Allen had already caught over 4 while Lavi only 1 and the big muscular man over 30

-you sure know how to catch fish

Said Allen surprised seeing the huge bucket full of the fish Armstrong caught

-it's the special fishing skills pass down the Armstrong family for generations

Replied Armstrong who seemed proud of himself

-wait a minute Senbu

Said Jin as he looked at Armstrong with a killing glance

-YOU!!

Shouted Jin making a huge jump

-eh!?

Asked Armstrong seeing Jin heading towards him from the sky

-DIE YOU!! AND TAKE YOU'R SPECIAL FAMILY SKILLS TO HELL!!

Shouted Jin kicking Armstrong on the face sending him flying

-hey I got something!!

Said Lavi exited as he started to pull

-me too!!

Said Allen as he tried to pull the fish out

Jin ignored Armstrong who didn't seemed angry at all for being hit, he was actually admiring his kick as the heir felt something wrong coming out from the water. He heard the vibrations of his violin which was on Castle Doran. He ran towards the two confusing the ones who saw this

-let it go Allen!! Lavi!!

-why?

Asked the two at the same time

From the water came out a blue sword fish Garfine whose skin resembled stain glass. The two were left with their mouths hanging seeing what they pulled out from the lake

-**so you two are the (censored)s who dared to wake me up!! Pull me out of the water!! So you could eat me!?**

Asked the garfine furiously as another one exactly the same except that its skin was green

Everyone started to back away as Jin threw a punch at the blue garfine who easily blocked it and kicked Jin on the stomach then a punched him on the face sending the heir flying far away

-Jin!!

Shouted Senbu and Lenalee at the same time

-**I wasn't planning to kill any humans today but you are dead!!**

Said the garfine who pulled out a sword so did the green one

For everyone's surprise, Kiva came from behind them and kicked both Garfine sending them to the front and hit themselves on the ground

-that was quick

Said Ryotarou on his head as he ran from the place

-I should help him

Said Ren as he did the same as Ryotarou to transform in secret

Kiva grabbed the blue sword fish garfine and throws himself to the lake with it. The garfine laughed as he pulled Kiva deeper. The sword fish garfine could easily swim around as he hit Kiva from everywhere leaving him defenseless, he couldn't move that well and he was running out of air

-**Jin! Its time to call him!!**

Said Kivat as Kiva pulled out the last fuestle of weapon side of the belt which was dark green with the shape of a weird water creature and put it on Kivat's mouth

-**GILLS TRIDENT!!**

* * *

--Castle Doran--

On one giant pool inside the castle Hibiki, Ramon and Rikki were playing cards on one of the tables, while Roberto was happily swimming on the pool. But stopped when he heard the sound of his fuestle which sounded like a trumpet which was played really fast. He jumped out of the water and grabbed his towel

-so I'm called eh?

-you're going to get wet again

Said Hibiki

-oh! Okay!!

Said Roberto as he transformed into a gill man whose skin was completely green and had small horns on the back of the head which turned into a small statue size object leaving the castle

* * *

--xxxxxxx--

Kiva saw what Roberto become heading towards him, he grabbed it as it turned into a long green trident with the head of the gill man on the middle, the arms and breastplate was covered in chains which broke revealing the arms turned green with a fin on the side of it, the shoulder guards also had the shape of large fin, the chest turned green which was brighter than the arms making it look like a emerald, the head completely changed, the eyes turned big similar to a bug colored green, it had a par of horns coming out from the back on both sides of the helmet, the rest was green except the mouth plate which was silver, different from the other forms the legs also changed, they turned green with a blade on the back of the ankle

-**What is that!?**

-Gill form

Answered Kiva as he head towards the garfine swimming in a fast speed

The garfine backed away as Kiva stabbed him on the chest. Outside on the shore Striker who looked the same except the under clothing was black and the light blue turned darker blue and Wing Knight were fighting the other garfine. But stopped when everyone noticed Kiva coming out from the water, throwing the sword fish garfine to the shore. The students were surprised seeing Kiva standing on top of the water as he put the trident on Kivat's mouth

-**GILL BITE!!**

The day turned night as a crescent moon appeared, the light of the moon covered the trident with a white light as Kiva looked at the two garfine running towards him. For their surprise he threw the trident at them so fast it stabbed both of them and blew up in an instant. The night turned day again as the trident left to castle Doran and Kiva turned back to his default form. He walked towards the group of students and exorcists as he looked around making some of them feel rather nervous until he laid eyes at Senbu

-that was great

Said Senbu while Jin smiled under the helmet

For the first year student surprise, Kiva gave him the peace sign leaving the boy with his mouth hanging. Just like Jin said, after beating a garfine perfectly he would give him that sign, the surprised boy made Kiva giggle as he pet his head

-keep up the good work

Said Kiva in a low tone leaving Senbu shocked after he recognized the voice

-Jin?

Asked Senbu as Kiva started walking away

_-keep it a secret as a favort_

Said Jin's voice inside Senbu's head

As Kiva was leaving he heard the sound of the vibrations of the violin again, he saw Castle Doran heading towards him as he spit out his bike, without a second to think he got on it and head towards the castle. Lenalee seeing this behavior of his decided to follow him in secret

* * *

--Minutes later--

Kiva arrived to the left side of the back of the school. He arrived to the roof of the study hall from one of the towers. The place was usual spot to study for the eagle clan members but there was no one; he looked around as he heard the scream of a garfine before he was destroyed by his right side. He saw the responsible was Kagami

-Kagami………..

Said Jin on his head

-Kiva……I've waited for this day

Said Kagami pulling out the IXA knuckle, pushing it to his other hand

-**R-E-A-D-Y!**

-damn Kagami, I don't want to fight you……..

Said Jin nervously

-**Jin focus! This guy has that IXA thing made specially to kill you**

-but!!

-Henshin!!

Said Kagami attaching the knuckle to his belt

-**F-I-S-T O-N!**

Kiva backed away slowly as the golden hologram appeared in front of Kagami and attached to him transforming the user into IXA and released the safety which revealed the red eyes and many heat waves came out from it, but Kiva was far enough to avoid getting injured by them

-Prepare to die Kiva!!

Said IXA as he pulled out his gun pushing the large clip up, which made a large but thin red blade come out from the top

-that thing turns into a sword!?

Asked Jin on his head as he saw IXA heading towards him

Kiva blocked the three first slashes of the sword with his arms which were unaffected, Kiva threw a kick with his right leg but it was blocked by IXA's sword making the impact send them back a little. Before Kiva could recover IXA was faster and slashed him three times quickly and the forth one, Kiva managed to grab the blade with both hands. IXA kicked Kiva taking him down and strike him on the floor but Kiva managed to block it by covering with both arms. He was beginning to feel the impacts harder now

-stop it……..please Kagami

Said Jin but IXA didn't listen as he kept at hitting him multiple times

-IXA's powers are greater than yours Kiva!!

Shouted Kagami hitting him faster

Lenalee arrived from the same tower which Kiva used, she was now wearing her exorcist uniform so she wouldn't look weird running around with her dark boots half naked, she saw IXA attacking Kiva without mercy who tried to cover all of the blows on the floor

-Kiva……..stop it!!

Shouted Lenalee as Kiva kicked IXA on the face sending him back, giving the king of vampires' time to get up

IXA got up quickly as he ran towards his opponent with anger, Kiva started dodging barely all of the swings of the sword. Some times he threw some punches at the sword when it was heading towards him but this left him exposed to get hit by IXA's other hand which had the Knuckle on it adding more damage to the blows. Lenalee noticed what was going on. For some reason, Kiva didn't want to fight IXA

-please stop it!!

Cried lenalee as IXA ignored her and kicked Kiva on the face sending him flying towards where she was but before that, he pulled the red blade down making again in gun mode, shooting Kiva who was still falling and crashed on the floor making a huge crack

Lenalee quickly ran to Kiva grabbing him from the back as he was bleeding from the holes made by the gun. She was really worried about him somehow, like if she needed to protect him. IXA noticed this and pointed his gun at both of them

-what are you doing girl!? move!!

Said IXA as he shot several bullets from the gun

Kiva saw they were also going to hit lenalee; he turned around and grabbed her using his back to shield lenalee. The Chinese exorcist was surprised by this, even as IXA continued shooting, Kiva was protecting her, tears came out of her eye seeing him suffer like that

-Kiva………why?...

She asked as IXA stopped

-it's the end Kiva!!

Said Kagami as he walked towards a white bike which had the same symbol of IXA's visor when it's on safety mode on the front of it, on the right side it had "IXAlion" written. He pulled out a white with black fuestle from the right side of the belt which had the shape of a horse, inserting it on the belt

-**L-L-A-M-R-E-I S-U-M-M-O-N!**

Kiva tried to get up, getting away from lenalee to avoid putting her in danger, from the sky a cybernetic white horse arrived separating in pieces and attached into IXA's bike making it completely white colorted, the front had the head of the horse white parts of the horse were attached to the sides and the legs where on the back in the shape of a thruster, he started the engine as he head towards Kiva. Jin was defenseless; he didn't know what to do now. In two and a half seconds he was slashed again on the chest by IXA's sword and fell to the ground. IXA got off from it as he walked towards Kiva seeing him still alive

-please stop!! He doesn't want to fight you!! Please!!

Begged lenalee only for IXA to look at her with anger

-don't get in the way of my justice girl!! Kiva is a menace!! And he must be defeated!!

-Kagami………

Called Kiva as he tried to get up surprising IXA

-how do you know……..my name?

Asked Kagami surprised by this

-hey knows you!! You must also know him!! He can't be a bad person, please let him go!! I beg you!!

-so what if you know my name…….Kiva…….receive my judgment!!

Said IXA pulling out a black with white fuestle on the right side of his bet which had the shape of his sword and attached it to the belt

-**I-X-A C-A-L-I-B-U-R R-I-S-E U-P!!**

Kiva managed to get up as he saw a burning aurora coming out from IXA as a sun came out behind him. His sword was covered in fire as he raised it to the sky

-IXA JUDGMENT!!

Shouted IXA slashing Kiva multiple times

Lenalee was left speechless. As his final blow, IXA stabbed Kiva's stomach. He immediately kicked him away as Kiva was still standing surprising both IXA and lenalee. Kiva looked at lenalee as more tears came out from her eyes; he extended his hand trying to reach her even if he was yards away from her

-lena…..lee………

Said Kiva surprising the girl

-Kiva………..who are…….

-DON'T YOU DARE DO SOMETHING TO HER!!

Said IXA making a huge jump as a blue energy came out from both his boots

Kiva was kicked on the chest as he was sent flying way back. He was sent out of the roof, lenalee's eyes widened seeing this. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to see Kiva die, that person who was accused of being a murderer who used his own body to protect her. When she reached to the edge she saw Kiva falling to a channel which led outside the school grounds through the dark forest and finally reaching the sea. She wanted to use her dark boots to reach him but it was too late. He hit on the water as seconds passed; blood came out from the spot.

Kagami removed his belt turning back to normal; he seemed rather surprised seeing this as he walked to the edge close to lenalee and looked down amazed

-I won………I defeated Kiva………

He said looking at the blood from the channel which was now disappearing

Lenalee hearing this looked at Kagami with fury. She wanted to kill the man who was now smiling with pride for doing such horrendous thing. He who was blinded with pride as he fought Kiva thinking he overpowered him, when the truth was far more different that what he thought

-I WON!!

He shouted with all his might

img171.imageshack.us/img171/5140/kns65sr9.jpg

* * *

All the heirs could feel the presence of Jin disappear; they were left shocked sensing it. Ray who was with Diana looked at her with a nervous smile. Diana looked at him with a sad expression

-he is not………..right?...he can't be…….

-Ray………..he is………..I can't believe it either…….

She said as tears came out from his eyes

-no…………Jin………it was too early………

Takeshi was on his fancy room on the dorm looking at the window from his couch holding some wine he managed to get on the last trip. He knew perfectly how it felt when a presence of a spirit power user disappears when they die. Jin's was no exception

-One heir down………nine to go…….and 13 kirayu left……….

He said taking a sip of his wine

Rox entered the roof where Kiva was last seen surprised. He saw many blood all around the place while lenalee was on the edge on her knees crying, he immediately ran to the edge where he saw the channel

-what happened Lenalee?

Asked Rox who seemed nervous

-Kiva…………was……..

-Kiva?_--"I felt Jin's presence disappear here……..could it be that he was……"_

-he didn't want to fight………he didn't want to hurt no one………

Lenalee whispered as Rox stared at her nervously after hearing this

* * *

--Castle Doran--

The four arm monsters entered the library immediately; they were shocked when they saw on the middle of it where the dark contract was on top of a pillar, burn in blue flames until it turned into ash. Rikki furiously hit the floor making a crack on it; Hibiki covered his face as he walked towards what was left of the paper and the other two were still shocked

-Ne……ne……..it can be truth……….right?

Asked Ramon who seemed to be about to cry

-it's true Ramon………..the second Kiva………..Jin Mirouko………..is dead………

Said Hibiki looking at the ashes which made Kiva's symbol before they disappear

* * *

**D gray man theater **

**(Chibi Lavi and Kivat look around the stage)**

**Lavi: I wonder what happened to Jin…….where did he go**

**Kivat: I don't know………**

**Lavi: what's wrong?**

**??: I'll tell you!!**

**The two of them: ?!**

**Allen: I'm the main character now buajajajajaja!!**

**Lavi and Kivat stare at him with murdering glances**

**Allen: what?**

**Kivat: BITE!! (Bites Allen's head)**

**Lavi: HI BAN!! **

**(After some minutes of torture, Allen falls to the ground half dead)**

**The two: you jerk!**

**(Curtains close)**

* * *

**Notes**

**Gill form takes Kiva's entire defense and gives him the ability to fight a longer range and replaces the lost defense into a little bit of power being the last form using the arm monsters, finally he gains the ability to swim as fast as a shark and he is able to breath underwater **

**The upgrade to IXA's bike (which turns white with some parts similar to a horse) was an idea of mine which I didn't took from the IXA on the Kiva series**

**Jin's dead was sure a hard choice, at least he died without harming someone who he admired even if the other was an arrogant jerk. Maybe it was cruel not revealing him being Kiva to lenalee before he died, but people when they get murdered don't have such privilege in real life **

**Hoped you liked the chapter please review and tell me if you liked It or not :) **


	40. Wokaixer

Chapter Forty Wokaixer

The next day on the diner Merlin decided to do the announcement of what occurred yesterday. Lenalee had stayed quiet since then. Most of the exorcists and students who knew Jin wondered where he was. The heirs were the only people who knew the sad truth of what happened

-attention students……we have a very important announcement

Said Merlin as everyone looked at him confused

-yesterday…….after a battle close to the sword's dorm……..Kiva was defeated and killed by IXA……

Said Merlin who seemed rather nervous but he was surprised seeing many students who started cheering, this was really a very disturbing seeing his students be happy when someone was killed, even if it was Kiva

The exorcists, the SPGC and the heirs were surprised hearing this. No way in hell they would applaud, Senbu started crying after he heard which left some people confused by this. He knew perfectly who Kiva was and now he was dead, Merlin continued his speech when the students calmed down

-thanks for the bravery of Kagami, the threat was defeated before……….

-bravery you say!?

Asked lenalee interrupting Merlin's speech

Kagami who was seated beside Shirou, Arturia and Natasha noticed it was the girl who begged him to stop his judgment over Kiva. He smiled as lenalee looked at him with a serious expression which had anger in it

-then what did I do?

Asked Kagami making lenalee angrier

-you are nothing but a sick murderer!! You killed him like a coward!! He didn't want to fight you and hold back…….but no!! You and your "Judgment" took his life!! You would never had defeated him if he was truly an emeny!!

She replied with so much anger it made most of the students were surprised seeing the nice lenalee so furious

Kagami got up from his seat, he didn't look happy at all hearing this but to hide his anger he smiled to the insolent girl (or so he believes)

-it doesn't matter, he was a menace, he once destroyed this school and the lives of many, its better sacrificing him to avoid more deaths because of him

-you!! Innoce…..

Allen grabbed lenalee as she stopped before revealing to everyone her dark boots. She looked at him surprised as he shook his head telling her not to do such thing

-Allen……

-please no lenalee…….._--"ever since Lenalee got her crystal type dark boots she is on the level of Jin when he wears his normal silver armor, but we can't have here doing this"_

Kagami seemed curious of what she was going to do, he noticed for an instant that her feet glow a green color. But he sat down again as he took a sip from his coffee

* * *

--xxxxxxxx--

On the roof where the "fight" between Kiva and IXA occurred. The three heirs and Diana looked at the place which still had some damage and the feeling that someone died, the heirs agreed that Jin was Kiva just being there

-even after death, a powerful spirit power user leaves their presence for some days………It was Jin…..

Said Ray looking at the place

-what are we going to tell the rest?

Asked Diana as she looked at the edge where he fell

-I don't care…….you choose what to say

Said Takeshi

-we would tell them that Jin was Kiva and he died…...

Said Rox as the other three stare at him

-Rox……………

Called Ray in a cold tone and Rox knew he was a little annoyed hearing that

-It's better if we tell them the truth Ray, we can't just say he disappeared when we know perfectly that he is dead………

-do you have any idea how this would affect some people?

Asked Ray confusing Rox

-like who? They will just cry for a while……

-Lenalee idiot!!

Answered the heir of the Akashi furious leaving the others surprised

-his girlfriend?

Asked Takeshi

-she is a delicate girl………Jin told me some time ago, even if she is cute and cheerful, she is traumatized, tell her the truth and she will commit suicide

This comment made everyone stayed quiet. Rox got really annoyed hearing such thing he found stupid for him

-so what happen to that girl?

Asked Rox as Ray looked at him a little sad

-she lost her parent to the akuma, when the order found out she was a innocence accommodator she was taken away by force where she tried many times to escape which ended up always having to face horrendous punishments by that bastard inspector……….Jin even believed he might had done something really bad to her or almost………if you know what I mean…..

Rox remembered well, she was a girl, not a man who is forced to never fear like Jin even if he has gone through a hell worse than hers

-so you're saying that if she finds out that Kiva was Jin and she couldn't help him……..she'll die right?

Asked Takeshi as Ray nodded

-but still I can't…….believe he is dead

Said Ray as everyone looked surprised

-Ray I know you don't believe it either but………..

Ray looked at Rox with a serious expression, just for an instant he smiled leaving the heir of the Draco clan more confused

-he died before, and always returned

-that I didn't know about him

Said Takeshi who seemed rather surprised

-guys please understand this, Jin is too stupid to die……..so I refuse to believe that!!

-so what are you planning to do Ray? Look for him?

Asked Rox

-Of course!! Even if he is really dead then I'll search for his body to give him the proper funeral he deserves!!

-good spirit……I like the idea

Said Takeshi as Ray smiled

-what about the cover mission, people will suspect if you three leave

Said Diana to Ray as he looked at her with a serious expression

-screw the mission, Jin might be dead so that doesn't matter much

Replied Ray in a similar tone Jin used to make but this made Diana smile

-you are sounding like him……..except that he would usually say "(censored) the mission"

Said Diana leaving ray surprised for hearing his wife say the "f"' word

-when are we leaving?

Asked Takeshi

-right now, let's take the proper things and follow the channel to where it leads to

Replied Ray

-I'll take us to the dark forest

Said Rox

-let the garfine come, at least we will be doing Jin a favor of eliminating some……so who is coming?

Asked Ray who smiled since he already knew the answer

* * *

--one hours later--

Outside the castle some of the exorcists looked at the three heirs with backpacks wearing their usual clothing. Allen and the rest were surprised by being suddenly told about a mission which the heirs needed to leave quickly

-A mission?

Asked Lenalee confused by this

-are the kirayu involved?

Asked Yuji

-Jin seemed to have gotten lost following that Aran guy; he wanted to ask him some stuff about the allegiance between the three groups so we are after him

Said Ray

-well good luck

Said Allen with his usual smile

Ray nodded as they started walking to the dark forest. Lenalee felt something strange, like if Ray had lied and that wasn't the truth at all. She ran to ray, grabbing his shoulder as he stopped surprised

-Ray………

-what is it lenalee?

Asked Ray kindly turning around

-please……..return with Jin…….

This comment was like a stab with a knife to the heart for ray. Even he wasn't sure if Jin could be alive, what lenalee told him was the worse thing he could hear, but he understand her perfectly

-of course……

He replied as he quickly left and the other two followed

* * *

--Hours later--

Everyone was eating diner, there was a rumor about Jin disappearance. Of course it was a big one since almost everyone knew of him. Sakura, Kunagi and Rouma from the Sword table hearing this felt really worried, specially Kaworu who has gotten a bad feeling for a while now.

For the exorcists surprise other people beside Jin were gone missing mostly Rex and Wolf students. Merlin had not informed them about nothing yet which was worrying some of the students. Ryotarou was the only one who noticed something different on the staff table

-hey Allen, Ren

Called Ryotarou as the two looked at him holding food on their mouth

-wwuuapp ifff shiiip?

Asked Allen

-what?

Asked Ryotarou as Allen swallowed the entire piece

-what is it?

-oh, don't you see someone new on the table where the staff is?

Asked the black hair student as the two look in front where Merlin and the rest of the teachers were eating

The two noticed someone different. It was one of the youngest on the table; he was around his early 20's with long black hair which was bright and reached a little after the neck, his eyes resemble Jin's but his were less shinier, wearing a white coat and white pants. He was talking with Rin who none of them knew who she was. But of course Ren's hormones activated when he saw her skirt and her fine legs

* * *

--Staff table--

-it's been a while Rin

Said the man as she smiled and took a sip of her coffee

-I know……it's been two years Takumi

She replied as Kagami looked at the young man with a serious expression

-and I thought you were dead my old comrade

Said Kagami sounded more annoyed than usual

-well comrade…….you know I've been busy getting involved in many difficult missions which are too dangerous for you so……

-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be a monster hunter? Garfine are mine

-of course……..but after hearing what happened between you and the school's Kiva I came as fast as a could…..also because I have a mission

Replied Takumi leaving Kagami confused

-what do you mean "this school's Kiva"?

Asked Kagami but no replied came from him

* * *

--Hours later--

In art class which was also run by Kitami (Takimi), he looked around as the students were painting a picture of themselves doing something in the future. Allen's painting was horrible when it was about the art but Kitami when he looked at it seemed surprised of what was going on in it

-ah…….Allen……..

-yes mister Kitami?

Asked Allen who seemed rather happy

-the concept is so you……..

Replied Kitami seeing the picture of a older Allen in a table eating everything made by a woman who was cooking

-thank you!

-that wasn't a compliment……….

Kimberly had painted herself as a curator in a huge library which was the one on the country's central and was famous for having the biggest collection of books in the mage society. The art was excellent which made Kitami smile

-keep on the good work

Said Kitami as Kimberly felt really proud

Ren was surprisingly skilled on this and left Kitami surprised when he saw the picture of himself older in a park with many children that had black hair and his blues eyes with a woman which looked quite familiar

-really good Ren but……..make sure Jin doesn't see this

Said Kitami knowing the woman was lenalee

-why is that? Does he like her too?

Asked Ren leaving the teacher a little nervous

-well he………just don't do it okay?_--"I heard that he gets so dangerous when he is jealous……..he kills on sight and the only one who managed to get out with some few broken bones was general Cross"_

Kitami walked and checked on Kanda's out of curiosity, he was surprised to see what it was. Kanda looked at him with a deathly glance

-what do you want idiot?

Asked Kanda annoyed

-it's……..great……..yeah…..I wanted to tell you that……

The teacher replied nervously

-say something and I'll kill you

Said Kanda who already had his hands on Mugen

Lenalee finished her painting and blushed seeing how well it was but the concept almost made her faint as Kitami looked at it, he didn't seemed surprised and smiled making her more nervous

-lenalee…….

-yes?……

-it's the best I've seen today

-really?…….

-its because you put love in it, it has a lot of desire to happen in reality

-thanks…….Taki…….I mean mister Kitami…..

Said lenalee as she looked at the picture of herself with Jin on her side outside a small house that was her dream, of retiring from the order and live in peace in a small house

* * *

--Merlin's office--

Inside the personal library Kaze is sleeping on a chair with a book over his face and a big pile beside him

-zzzzzzzzz

Shiki put on a blanket over him, she saw him doing some research a while ago but barely noticed he had fallen asleep

-even this energetic pain gets tired after three straight days of reading…….what are you trying to accomplish?

She asked Kaze but no answer came from him

Out of curiosity she checked the book on his face which was medium size and didn't seemed so special as she read the title

-"The Blueprint of the Human Soul and Relations to its Spiritual Properties"

She said in a low tone as she put down the book and saw another strange one on Kaze's hand which its cover was blue with a red gem on the center

-"gatekeepers of the wind Log Number 342, Article number 700, 842" "the curse of the Mirouko clan"……..is he researching about that Jin guy?

She asked as she started reading the article

-_it's been said that people who die with a great amount of hatred towards someone would create a terrible curse; this is no exception for gods like Okira. Who tried to conquer the world hundreds of years ago with his children the Kirayu clan, when he was defeated by the famous heirs of the 10 clans and sealed for an eternity…Okira cursed the leader of the Mirouko clan who was at first one of the Kirayus children……._Jin is a descendant of the dragon god?…..amazing…so he has a little bit of the blood of a god……

She said remembering the weird but nice person she saw some days ago

-before he was sealed he told him these words and gave him three curses…….. "the eyes of the devil within you and your descendants will never hurt your "true" family, so will forever be in pain which will be pass to your descendants who will take your place andl suffer the same fate……"……..if I remember well Kaze said that the Mirouko clan possesses a heritage called the "OMI NE" so that means the heirs of the Mirouko will never be able to use the omi ne against the Kirayu and he will suffer pain on his eyes everyday………that's harsh……. "Finally your descendants will be forever be posed by demons killing the slowly" I wonder what does that mean……

Shiki saw another book on Kaze's other hand which caught her eye

-"The Removal of Ancient Curses"……

She whispered with a sad smile on her face hearing Kaze mumble on his sleep

-Takimi…….Jin……hang……on…….

-you're trying to help them, I can see why these past few days have been terrible…..

She said looking at Kaze's sleeping face which made her blush

-he……wont notice…….right?…..

She asked herself nervously

Shiki lowered her head over Kaze, she was hesitating a little but she was already just inches away from his lips but before anything could happen….

-Shiki! Come here it's an emergency!

Called Arturia entering the room scaring Shiki so much she jumped in shock and hit the tower of books which buried her

-Are you alright?

Asked Arturia confused by this as Shiki got rid off the piles of books on top of her

-I'm fine……….what is it?

-they found out about Takimi being here…..

* * *

--Merlin's main office--

Mizu who went to the office just to ask Merlin about Takimi looked confused at three people she didn't knew, all of them were wearing black kimonos like Takimi discussing with Shirou

-alright, and listen up good, tell me where is takimi right now

Said the only male of the ground, he was around 19 with grey and spiky hair and grey eyes pulling out a katana

-I'm telling you Harou, he is not here

Said Shirou ready to create a weapon but he had his hands down to avoid a fight

-don't come with that (censored)

Said Harou grabbing Shirou by the collar of his shirt

-please stop

Said the woman around the same age as Harou with long red hair tied up in a ponytail and red eyes, Mizu remembered she was the woman who she met on the first night they arrived at the school

-don't worry Aiko, I won't kill him but he better tell us now where he is

Said Harou who seemed serious but in a instant he saw Arturia's sword near his neck

-let him go

Said Arturia in a hostile tone

-this is Merlin's office, if you wish to speak to him better make an appointment

Said Shiki trying to sound like a professional assistant

-hey, we just want to know where he is but if you wont tell us we'll force you to do so

Said the girl around 15 with long silky darkish silver hair, grey eyes with oval glasses who pulled out a katana that turned into a staff

-as my sister Aminami said……we will make you talk by force

Said Harou

The situation was going to begin a fight, but everyone stopped when they saw Merlin arriving from the entrance

-HO HO HO HO, its nice seeing youngsters so fired up these days….

Said Merlin exited as he looked at this

-what gives old man, why were you lying to us?

Asked Harou annoyed

-I was not lying that he wasn't here but I never said that he came back

-please Merin-san, tell us where he is….I want to see my little brother again

Begged Aiko

-so what takimi said was true, that you two get easily fired up, when it comes to close friends

Said a voice beside them

Everyone looked at the very tired kaze, his hair was messy and had bags under his eyes leaving Shiki surprised

-excuse me but who are you?

Asked Aiko as Kaze smiled

-Kaze Masahide, and it's true that takimi is here……..

-what are you doing, are you going to expose takimi!? What about his condition!?

Asked Shiki on her head

-and that's what I would like to say

Finished Kaze leaving the three confused

-what do you mean by that!?

Asked Aminami who didn't seemed pleased hearing this

-I'm takimi's friend and somewhat of a sempai to him, I sent him on a mission to do something for me and he won't be coming back for a while

Replied Kaze In a formal tone

-then where is he!?

Asked Aminami again getting really annoyed

-that's the thing, I didn't tell him where it is so he has to find it by himself…..I wouldn't be surprised if he was on the other side of the world by now

-YOU WHAT!?

Asked the three at the same time

-HO HO HO HO, I guess the cats out of the bag, sorry but he told us not to tell you in order to surprised you, am I right guys?

Asked Merlin to the two knights

-yeah………

He replied nervously

-of course

Said Arturia quickly

-Definitely_--"they are playing along with the lie, I better do so too"_

Said Shiki who seemed a little relief hearing this

-but that's a screwed up joke!! We thought takimi was dead and!!

-Harou, stop……..

Said Aiko who seemed calmer

-but!!

-Aminami, Harou, its okay…..at least we know he might be coming back, that enough, let's go and sorry for all the trouble we caused

Said Aiko giving a small bow as she left with the other two, she had a sad smile

-that was close

Said Shirou relieved

-good thing me and Merlin had a back up story

Said Kaze who seemed proud of how it ended up

-remember children; always have a backup plan for any situations

Said Merlin to the others

-why wasn't I told of this?

Asked Shirou to the two

-We forgot

Replied both Merlin and Kaze

-bastards!

Said Shirou annoyed

-that's it!! It's the last time I've ever help you

Said Shiki annoyed

-helped me?

Asked Kaze confused

-by the way shiki why where you so close to Kaze when he was sleeping?

Asked Arturia as the girl blushed

-aaaahh…..look at the time! I need to sort out files with Armstrong see ya!!

Said Shiki running away at mach speed

-Shiki is strange

Said Kaze rubbing his hair

-Kaze, you are the densest person I ever met

Said Shirou with a drop of sweat on his forehead

-huh?

* * *

--xxxxxxx--

On the dark forest, the three heirs were running as fast as they could beside the channel, they could still sense the presence but it was getting weaker. Which would take about five days to completely disappear but its range decreased every minute

-hurry!!

Said Ray to the two

-unfortunately Ray….this guys are annoying

Said Takeshi looking at the garfine and Lycfine behind them

-damn………alright let's take them down

Said Ray who stopped and pulled out his golden sword, cutting the garfine who came first in half

* * *

--Hours later--

On one of the halls lenalee was on the side of the wall seated in a chair, she was still affected by what she saw yesterday. Kiva saved her and even mentioned her name which was a little disturbing, Kiva might be someone she knew. As her thoughts changed to the image of Jin on her head, she realized someone was in front of her. It was Takumi who looked at her with a serious expression

-you're lenalee lee right?

-I………..

-answer…….

-yes……..who are you?...

-Takumi Arata, a monster hunter I need to talk to you in private

-sure……..

Some minutes later the two were at the place where Kiva was killed by IXA, lenalee didn't want to be there. And even less she didn't knew why she came with this mysterious man who looked at the edge of the roof where Kiva fell. He seemed sad just by looking down

-excuse…….

-what were his colors?

Asked Takumi confusing the Chinese exorcist

-what do you…….

-what where Kiva's colors?

-he was……mostly red and silver….

-and the bat…….the one he had on his belt?

-that…….I saw it sometimes talking to him on the fights……..he was mostly yellow and black with big red eyes…

-so it wasn't him……..damn that stupid council………

-what do you mean?

-that Kiva…….cant be the same as the one who was said to be the devil itself……

He replied as he left the place quickly leaving lenalee more confused

The moment she was going to ask Takumi what he meant, the garfine alarm was heard. Lenalee ran as fast as she could, taking another way using her dark boots by jumping off the roof.

She deactivated them when she reached to a hall close to the Rex Clan dorm where many students entered it; she saw Rae running through the same hall and stopped for a second as she looked at lenalee

-Rae……what are you guys planning to do?

-I don't know…..I'm never informed just be careful……..

-eh?...

-nothing!

Replied Rae in her cheerful tone as she left

-did she just tell me to be careful?

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

Ren was outside hiding behind a tree as a group of garfine and some strange gray balls with gray cannons were with them. Which of course were level 1 akuma

-what are those things?

He asked himself as he put on the gun belt and grabbed the gun

Ryotarou was hidden on some bushes as he pulled out his sword and one of the cards

-Six cards left….

He said pressing the button from the sword making that calm flute melody

-henshin…….

He whispered putting the blue card on the sword's device

-**STRIKER FORM!**

Ren saw Striker coming out from the bushes as she started attacking the garfine. He knew he had no time to waste as he put on the gun on the belt transforming him into Wing Knight. Kaworu, Shinji, Rei and Kimberly where behind the monsters, hidding in some bushes

-those two again

Said Kaworu seeing amazed how they were easily defeating the garfine

Wing knight destroyed one of the garfine with his handgun which had the recoil fixed but it got weaker because of it. But it wasn't a bother to Ren since with only less than ten shots a garfine was defeated. Allen, Lavi, Cate, Lenalee and Midnight arrived to the scene but they unfortunately, saw the others

-damn, we can't use innocence…….this is annoying really

Said Lavi pulling out the wand on his pants where he had his small hammer beside it

-what are you doing!? This is no place for you!

Said the angry voice of Kagami from behind with his knuckle on his hand and belt on the waist

-_R-E-A-D-Y……_

-Henshin!

Shouted Kagami as he attached the knuckle to the belt

-_F-I-S-T O-N!!_

The other remaining garfine and akuma looked at IXA removing the safety mode as the heat waves hit them destroying all level 1 and the weakest garfine leaving only four alive. Striker and Wing Knight were annoyed by this since they barely rolled away before getting hit by the waves which was so sudden. A lizard looking garfine whose skin was almost completely green and red resembling stain glass charged towards IXA who easily shot it until he fell to the ground half dead. An armadillo garfine whose skin was black with some yellow resembling stain lass grabbed the half dead Lycfine whose energy fused with the Armadillo surprising IXA

-_what the….._

**-so you are the one who is called IXA, I'll avenge my comrades!!**

Shouted the garfine who turned into a big ball and head towards IXA impacting with enough force to send him flying

Striker pulled out the card from the sword turning it backwards to the black side but before entering Mighty form he was hit by the ball sending him flying and crashed on the floor damaging part of the helmet. Wing Knight made his gun into a small machine gun but the bullets weren't enough to stop it and ended up the same as striker getting himself sent flying and crashed on the floor injured, the three garfine laughed seeing the three on the floor. The other students and exorcists ran to them as the three garfine laughed

**-so you guys are next eh?**

Asked the armadillo

-they will do nothing, only me

Said a voice behind the garfine

Wing knight, IXA and Striker saw surprised at Takumi who was behind the garfine. He pulled out a shotgun and shot the armadillo garfine killing it on the first shot, the giraffe looking Lycfine whose skin was colored mostly yellow and brown in shapes of stain glass and the green crab garfine that remained were surprised seeing this

-pathetic garfine…….call forth your true masters……..let the Joker be preferable

Said Takumi as the two garfine charged towards him

-Takumi be careful!!

Shouted Lenalee as the others just watched and thought how bad he was going to end up after the garfine beat him up

-Kagami…..

Called Takumi to IXA who tried to get up

-_what?_

-wonder why I told you about "this school's Kiva"?

-_what are you talking about!?_

-Kai Kivat!!

Called Takumi as a white object hit the enemies sending them back

Everyone was left surprised as they saw the old white looking Kivat with red eyes which had black pupils and looked angry all the time, the wings, ears and foot were colored blue, Takumi grabbed it as he looked at the garfine who seemed confused by this

-it's because…….there are more than one person who has powers similar to Kiva!

Said Takimi as a black belt appeared on his waist and attached the Kivat backwards

**-henshin!!**

Shouted Kai Kivat who had a very deep voice scaring the students a little

The entire place was getting cold, in a matter of seconds it was snowing as the waves coming from Kai Kivat created a giant snowflake which broke in seconds. The pieces covered Takumi transforming into a different shape to Kiva's, he was completely white which had the helmet in the shape of a wolf head on top with the ears coming out from it, two pairs of yellow teeth on the sides and the visor was black in the shape of a Y just under the wolf head, the breastplate was the same as Kiva but it was black and had white fur on the collar of the armor, the shoulder guards had the shape of a wolf's paws and four yellow claws came out from it, the boots were longer than Kiva's and didn't had the hell's gate boot on his legs but his gauntlets were surrounded by many chains and the underclothing was black.

The garfine backed away sensing its power, Allen and the others were left with their mouths hanging

-another…..Kiva?

Asked Cate who could barely talk

-he looks really different…………

Said Midnight surprised to see the different armor

-**you are not Kiva……Who are you!?**

Asked the Giraffe garfine

-I'm not Kiva but my powers come from similar method….I'm the Ice wolf "Wokaixer". So now garfine, do you regret your actions?

-**what!?**

Asked the crab garfine nervously seeing a colder aurora coming from Wokaixer

-if you don't regret it…….then I'll punish you with my cold air

-**screw you!! If you aren't Kiva then you're trash!!**

Shouted the giraffe as they charged towards him

-pathetic…..lets just finish this with one strike

Said Wokaixer pulling out a white fuestle with the shape of a claw from the back of his belt and put it on Kai Kivat's mouth

-**WAKE UP!!**

Shouted Kai Kivat as the sound made from the fuestle was a wolf howling

The chains on his arms broke, revealing two blue giant claws with yellow blades; he waited for the enemy to get close enough to slash them. The effect of the attack froze the two garfine and destroyed into pieces seconds later

-he is as strong as Kiva

Said Allen nervously looking at Wokaixer turning back to normal

IXA removed his belt looking at Takumi holding his Kivat on his hand with a smile on his face which irritated him. Kagami felt insulted when he came and showed him that Kiva wasn't the only one of its kind

-by the way………I came here for three reasons if you want to ask me that

Said Takumi to kagami who seemed angrier

-First one, I came to see if it was true about Kiva being dead………second, search for one of the leaders of the garfine and finally……..

Takumi walked towards striker and Wing knight removing Ren's gun belt and Ryotarou's sword turning them back to normal leaving the two and the rest of their friends surprised

-Ren!?

Asked Ryotarou shocked

-Ryo!?

Asked Ren with a stupid surprised face

-you two!?

Asked the rest

-I'll avenge my partner's cousin Kivat the third………by destroying the three rider systems which took the life of Kiva!

Said Takumi as the belt and sword froze and broke into peaces leaving the two students on the floor, speechless seeing their weapons to fight the garfine destroyed in a instant

-bastard…….so you will be coming after me eh?

Asked Kagami as Takumi smiled

-of course! Just you wait……….

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxxx--

On the throne room where King was, he looked at a screen in front of here where he saw Wokaixer and smiled seeing the confident Takumi holding his kai Kivat. The doors opened as a tall and thin good looking man around his late 20's with black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, wearing glasses and dressed like a priest entered as he walked towards the throne where he saw Wokaixer

-King…….you called me for something?

Asked the man bowing to King

-my friend The Jack…….what is this?

Asked King as Jack looked at the screen

-not to worry Lord…….he is Wokaixer, someone who obtained similar powers to Kiav, he is nothing……..

-I see…….I want him out of the game as soon as possible

-king, I have some info on him that you might find interesting

-which is?

-he is after our Joker…….

-I see…….

* * *

**D GRAY MAN THEATHER**

**Everyone looks at Takumi who walks through the stage with Kai Kivat**

**Lavi: (whispers) is he the new main character?**

**Yuji: probably……he kicked butt on this chapter**

**Allen: (with tears on his eyes) I thought I was going to be the main character now……..**

**Midnight:…………..**

**Cate: let's hope he is like Jin………meaning his attitude **

**Lavi: I bet he will be temporary**

**(Takumi hears this and looks at the group)**

**Yuji: quiet! Or he will beat you up **

**Takumi:…………… **

**(Takumi walks away as everyone stares at him in fear)**

**Everyone but Allen: scary……..**

**Allen: but still he might be the main character in this fic but nothing will change, I rule and he sucks! Hahahahaha**

**Lenalee: ah……….Allen-Kun………**

**Allen: what a pathetic character he is, (Imitating) "If you don't regret it then I'll punish you with my cold air" hahaha what a catchphrase is that!!**

**Lavi: (horrified) Allen……….**

**Allen: what?**

**(Allen looks beside him, its Takumi who doesn't seem happy at all)**

**Allen: (scared to dead) Ah……hi Takumi…….. I…I……was….just saying how cool your catchphrase rules……….yeah!! It's the best……**

**Takumi:………….Kai Kivat…….**

**(Allen wets his pants when he saw him transform into Wokaixer)**

**Allen: wait!! Don't kill me!! I'll never insult such a badass character as you anymore!!**

**Wokaixer: are you sure?**

**Allen: Yes!! Just don't kill me!!**

**Wokaixer:…………….aright……..just this once…….**

**Allen: really!?**

**Wokaixer: after you suffer my ultimate attack (pulls out his wake up fuestle from the back of the belt putting it on Kai Kivat's mouth)**

**Allen: oh………..(cen……**

**(Curtains close as the sounds of slashes and Allen's screams could be heard)**

**Lavi: (pops out) Takumi is scary saaaaaaa**

* * *

**Notes**

**Today I introduced the new main character of the fic who didn't got so many time on the chapter but he showed enough when he defeated the garfine in one strike and destroyed Ren's and Ryotarou's Rider Systems (plus revealing to their friends and themselves their identities) **

**I was going to simply base on him on Kamen Rider Rey, a movie only character on the newest kiva movie but then I thought it would be better to make someone with similar Kiva's powers but using Ice so I made him a wolf differencing him to Kiva who is a vampire **

**Drawing a henshin sequence for Wokaixer is way off my abilities right now (right now since doing all that is kinda hard sometimes I do them more than five times to satisfy me a little)**

**The guy Jack is not his real name (he is The Jack from the Royal Straight five just to avoid confusion) **

**Hoped you liked the chapter **


	41. Doppelganger

Chapter forty one Doppelganger

Takumi was on Merlin's office really annoyed. He was being scold by Merlin about destroying Striker and Wing Knight. Also by revealing himself as another person with similar powers to Kiva. Kaze and Shiki just stared at him confused about hearing about this

-what do you mean you are Kiva!? Explain yourself Takumi!!

Shouted Merlin annoying Takumi even more

-I'm not Kiva, just someone who can use similar powers, that's it…….and you idiots might have confused another Kiva to the one who destroyed the school

-and why you needed to destroy Ryotarou's and Ren's rider system!? What did they do to you!?

-I'll destroy the technology that took the life of one of my own, then I'll finish my mission here…..

-Takumi, I know you are angry but………

-that's all I needed to say

Said Takumi getting up from his seat and left the room

The others just stared at this confused, Kaze started to feel sleepy as he left to the room where the library was. Shiki and Armstrong looked at each other as Merlin noticed them

-Takumi is a person who has similar powers to Kiva

Said Merlin surprising the two

-so that means……..

-don't worry Shiki, Takumi is trustful…..besides, he uses ice powers unlike Kiva

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

The heirs after hours of searching finally found the beach where they found blood on the sand. There was a big amount which made Ray nervous. But Jin had lost more blood than this before which was one of the things he kept believing he was alive.

-hey Ray!!

Called Rox as Ray quickly ran to him

-what is it?

-look at this

Said Rox pointing at a spot where there was a huge stain of the same blood

-he was laying here

Said Takeshi

-but no body! I knew it! he is still alive!

Said Ray who seemed exited but the other two stayed quiet

-Ray………we don't sense his presence anymore…..the trail ended here

Said Rox who looked at the stain a little nervous

-he might have died, and someone took his body already……

Said Takeshi as Ray felt really disappointed of himself, he already knew this might also happen

Takeshi looked around and saw on the forest someone who was staring at him. The figure disappeared seconds later. He didn't know if he was just imagining it or not

* * *

--Merlin's office--

-I'm sorry!!

Said Ren and Ryotarou bowing to Rin who was surprised by their reaction

-why are you……..

-we let Takumi break Striker and Wing Knight

Said Ren who had tears on his eyes

-we are so pathetic…….you worked so hard making the three different systems and we broke two of them…..

Said Ryotarou who tried to avoid looking at the pretty girl who made the weapons they were using against the Garfine

-I was expecting this anyways; no…….I wanted this to happen

Said Rin confusing the two as they looked at each other

-why is that?

Asked Ryotarou who was now able to see her straight to the eyes again

-because those two…..were nothing but a waste

-what do you mean?

Asked Ren

-because I already finished the new versions

Said Rin who had two silver boxes beside her

-new versions?

-they are way more powerful than before Ren, and I added more stuff into them

* * *

--xxxxxxxx--

On the same place where Kiva was defeated by IXA, Takumi was there. Looking at the sky as Kagami entered from one of the towers with his belt on. He was really angry as Takumi looked at him with a serious expression

-any last words before we fight?

Asked Kagami as Takumi smiled

-Kai Kivat…..

Called Takumi to his white bat who immediately arrived

_-R-E-A-D-Y!_

-**Henshin!**

Shouted kai Kivat as he created a giant snowflake appeared in front of takumi which broke in pieces transforming him into Wokaixer

-Henshin!!

Shouted Kagami turning into IXA

The two stared at each other for some seconds. Snow came out from the sky making kagami smiled under his helmet as he released his safety mode opening the red eyes and the heat wave burst out meting the snow completely. IXA pulled out his sword charging towards Wokaixer; he easily dodged the swings from the sword. Takumi didn't seemed pleased by this unfair fight. He pulled out a blue and white fuestle in the shape of a wolf, putting it on Kai Kivat's mouth

-**fenrin sword!!**

Shouted Kai Kivat blowing the fuestle

IXA rolled away when a silver wolf came from his back. It turned itself into a sword with its head on the handle, similar to the Garulu saber but the blade was colored black. Both having swords they started attacking each other with powerful blows which some of them made cracks on the floor from the impacts. everyone who was close to the area run away fearing it was a battle against a garfine, Lenalee was close from there and decided to check so did Kimberly who was with her

-you think is another garfine?

Asked Kimberly to lenalee who was now able to hear the impacts of swords

-doubt it, or else the knights would had already come

-then who?

The two girls entered the roof where Wokaixer and IXA were fighting, the two ducked when a blue cutting wave head towards them and cut the part of the tower behind them. Kimberly didn't know what to do in this situation. Lenalee remembered that Takumi was after IXA since he was the only one left of the three systems made to counter spirit power users and garfine

-Takumi stop it!!

Shouted lenalee but Wokaixer ignored her as he ducked, dodging a swing of IXA's sword and managed to slash its chest making parks come out from it

-IXA, I'll avenge Kiva, and destroy that toy of yours

Said Takumi throwing a kick at IXA who easily blocked it, IXA quickly backed away as he pressed the blade down turning it into gun mode

-then I'll beat you for being a threat to our world like Kiva!

Replied Kagami shooting many shots but they were all blocked by Wokaixer

-stop it!! Kagami!! Takumi!!

Shouted lenalee who got in the middle of the two

-its you again...

Said IXA annoyed

-why do you have to fight!? Isn't killing Kiva enough already!? Why do you have to fight!?

Asked Lenalee to the two who stayed quiet

-girl…….you are in the way

Said Takumi annoyed

-there is no reason to fight!! This will only prolong hate even more!!

She responded as tears came out from her eyes surprising Wokaixer

-you sure have been annoying, getting in the way of my fights

Said IXA as he started shooting at the floor close to lenalee so she would move

IXA was surprised that his attack took no effect at all in scaring her. Wokaixer made a big jump towards IXA who quickly pulled the clip up to make his weapon in a sword again blocking the attack. The two attacked at the same time three times which made the ground shake making them back away. IXA charged again as he managed the slash Wokaixer in the shoulder which really affected Takumi annoying him. Luckily he wasn't really affected thanks to the armor. Wokaixer dodged another attack heading toward his head taking the opportunity to slash IXA in the chest, making Kagami fall back. IXA couldn't reach fast as he was slashed again sending him flying back, crashing on the ground

-lets finish this

Said Takumi as his sword turned into the wolf again

-damn you……..

Said IXA pulling out two fuestles, one was the IXA sword fuestle to make his "IXA JUDGMENT" and the other was silver with the shape of the IXA knuckle attaching the first one to the belt

-_**I-X-A C-A-L-I-B-U-R R-I-S-E U-P!!**_

-now the other……..

Said Kagami on his head putting the silver one

-_**B-R-O-K-E-N F-A-N-G R-I-S-E U-P!!**_

Takumi saw the sun coming from IXA's back. He also pulled out his knuckle which a fire sphere was coming out from it. Wokaixer was rather happy seeing this. The wolf he called put himself behind his master as he started to glow in a blue color

-so using our final attacks to settle this eh? Alright……..Fenrir!!

IXA and the two girls were surprised seeing Wokaixer run towards the white rider unarmed while Kagami had two weapons at their maximum power ready to strike him. The wolf shot a blue beam from its mouth hitting his master, Takumi made a small jump throwing a kick as he was hit by the beam and sent him like a rocket straight towards IXA. Kagami was surprised by this and before he used his two attacks, he was hit by Wokaixer's kick sending him flying. Lenalee and Kimberly gasped seeing IXA fall to the floor trapped in ice

-with that power…..you guys wont have a little bit of change against the armors of Spades, Hearts, Diamonds and Clovers wore by the royal straight five……

Said Takumi as the ice covering broke taking out Kagami's transformation as he was breathing heavily and his belt was beside him

-so strong……..this is the power of Wokaixer...

Said Kagami trying to get up

-I won……..I finally avenge Kiva

Said Wokaixer walking towards kagami but for their surprise lenalee came in front of him to protect the injured man

-lenalee please move……

Said Wokaixer as lenalee stared at him with anger

-that's enough…….you won so leave him alone

She said surprising Kagami

-I thought you hated me…….

Said Kagami surprised as lenalee looked at him with a sad expression

-I don't hate you…….I hate do dislike people but you are one of the few I do, either way I don't like seeing people getting hurt

Replied lenalee surprising him even more

-lenalee, I know how you feel but I have to do this

Said Wokaixer as he started walking again towards Kagami but she got in front of him

-wait!!

Called another voice beside Wokaixer

Kimberly had already noticed both Ryotarou and Ren looking at Takumi who smiled when he saw them, but before mention anything about them being pathetic and what a waste coming here he saw them putting down a silver box each had as they opened it. Lenalee noticed the boxes had some devices as Ryotarou put on a black metal belt, on the middle it had the same card holder device which was attached to his sword with a deck box which holds his remaining cards on the left side and some devices around the belt.

The only thing Wokaixer could recognize out of all the devices was a hilt of a red katana which had a dragon head on it.

Ren had the same gun belt as before with the gun attached to it but the buckle had the shape of a bat as he was holding a big black shotgun with some fancy engravings on both sides

-what is that!?

Asked Kimberly surprised

-our new systems……..

Replied Ren

-after this I'll have only four cards……

Said Ryotarou pulling out a card from the deck box which turned from blue to red pressing the button on the belt which started making the sound of a flute playing a calm melody

-don't worry, I'll do my best to keep those cards remaining thanks to this

Said Ren pressing a button from the shotgun which made a sound like if it was charging

-Fenrir…..

Called Wokaixer as his wolf turned into his sword form

-henshin!!

Shouted both of them as Ryotarou attached the card to the card holder and Ren loaded the weapon

A bright light covered them. From both belts came out armor parts, the red parts covered Ryotarou. The boots reached to the knees, the gauntlets were long with the head of a dragon on both of them, the breastplate had two dragon wings on the middle, the shoulder guards where short with the shape of Chinese dragon heads, finally the red helmet attached to him, the top had the head of a dragon with horns on the back, big black eyes, the visor wide and black and the mouth plate silver. Ren's new black armor was completely different from the old version, his black helmet had a big diamond on the middle, dark bat wings attached on both sides, the shoulder guards were circular with the same symbol of the bat on the belt, the breast plate was similar to Ryotarou's except he had bat wings engraved on them, the gauntlets were the same but had a blade on both of them and the boots were long which covered most of the legs

-holly……(censored) Rin…….what have you created for this kids?

Asked Wokaixer as Ryotarou pulled out the red dragon hilt from his belt as a silver blade came out from it

The two charged towards him, Wokaixer stopped Ryotarou's attack with his sword sending him to his right where he took the chance to kick him on the stomach then a spinning kick on the face, hitting Ren on the progress taking them down

-are you still Striker and Wing Knight? You don't look nothing like those two

Asked Wokaixer

-we are!! But I'm in my dragoon form and Ren in his dark wing form!!

Replied Ryotarou who already recovered swinging his sword towards his opponent but it was easily dodged and received a punch on the stomach by Wokaixer

-Move Ryo!!

Shouted Ren who had his shotgun pointed at Wokaixer

Takumi was surprised seeing a huge energy beam coming from the weapon heading straight towards him. He had no time to dodge so he covered himself receiving the full blast. The smoke from the explosion cleared revealing Wokaixer who had some parts of his armor damaged, but he looked rather pissed

-you two…………I could beat you right now if I wanted to……..

Said Wokaixer scaring the two

-this guy wasn't that much affected by your attack!!

Said Ryotarou nervously

-but………..now I don't feel like fighting you

He said surprising the two

-what do you mean?

Asked Ren

-you guys don't deserve to lose those powers…….if you came to save someone like kagami without carrying much how he is…….you must be good guys

He replied as Kai Kivat removed himself from the belt deactivating Wokaixer's armor

-good guys? Thanks

Said Ryotarou removing his card from the card holder then removed his belt turning him back to normal so did Ren by removing the belt

-and besides…….Lenalee is right, we can't fight each other when the real enemy is already on the move

Said Takumi looking at lenalee with a smile on his face

* * *

--Merlin Office--

-Armstrong, can you put all magical cases on Wrath on section 37W?

Asked Shiki who was checking many files on the office

-sure

He said carrying heavy boxes on reports of the dark mage Wrath

-kaze, put the garfine reports on section X74b _please--"ever since Wrath joined with the garfine and the earl, there have been more reports to sort out"_

Said Shiki annoyed checking more files on some boxes

-zzzzzzzzzzz

-Kaze?

Asked Shiki looking where Kaze was, only to see him still sleeping in a chair with his bangs over his eyes

-zzzzzzzzzzz

-idiot wake up!

Shouted Shiki smacking straight in the head waking him up

-huh….shiki……

Said Kaze as he slowly stands up and his eyes open slightly

-kaze, what are you doing? Even if you study your butt off to help Jin who for your information has been missing, and Takimi's condition it will be no good if you are tired

She said as Kaze tried to keep himself awake

-sorry……but…..I'm getting……more…..tired…..lately…..

Shiki noticed him struggling to keep himself awake

-no good……goodnight……

Said Kaze before falling on top of shiki taking her down with him leaving them in a very, but very embarrassing position

-Shiki-san I have organized the files already

Said Armstrong arriving to the scene seeing the position the two are in which scared the poor girl, especially when she saw him smile

-don't worry, keeping secrets it's a skill passed down in the Armstrong family for generations

Said Armstrong giving a thumbs up

-SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUP THE (CENSORED) UP!!

She shouted furiously getting off from Kaze swinging her scythe at Armstrong

* * *

--Minutes later--

Shiki was lying on the floor exhausted; Armstrong was seated on the floor without his jacket laughing. Ignoring the fact that he had her scythe stabbed on his head and could die

-youth is so great

He said who seemed really proud at the girl

* * *

--Hours later--

Takumi was walking around the school grounds where he saw Natasha almost killing her unit of knights with her horrendous training by making them run through all the school over 60 times carrying 100 pounds of rocks on their backs and if they dropped them for a second the rocks which were modified would blow up. He smiled as he kept on walking. Natasha noticed him as she got on his way

-you must be the famous Natasha

He said as Natasha smiled a little

-and you must be Takumi, I heard that you are another being with Kiva's powers

She replied as Takumi laughed a little

-my powers are different, but the source is similar

-I see…….so what brings you here?

-I'm actually lost

-need help? Where are you going?

-where Kiva died…….

He replied surprising Natasha hearing this

-his body was never found, there is now way to find the place

-I see…….then sorry for bothering you

Said Takumi making a small bow and left

Kai Kivat appeared on top of him as he started making circles around him. Takumi smiled seeing his companion who looked like a small white toy flying around him

-found anything?

-**I haven't been able to trace my cousin…..it seems it's true, Kiva is……**

-too soon to think of that….

* * *

--xxxxxxxx--

On the duel arenas, a wolf clan member was defeated by Allen in a one on one. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Cate, Yuji and some of Ryotarou's group were applauding for his victory. He quickly ran to them as he look still heat up from the battle

-you are getting better Allen using spells

Said Lenalee making the boy smile

-really!? I though not using innocence would be hard but it's really fun like this

-but still……..those prodigy students of your school are way better

Said Ren pointing at the other arena beside them where Rox was surrounded by many scorpions, eagle and Sword students

All of them ran to where the fight was. It was full of fan girls who went to see Rox against over 20 students alone. Some garuda like Sean were cheering for one of their strongest fighters in their clan. The mages pulled out mostly wands which annoyed the heir of the clan draco a lot.

-you guys……..came trying to gang on me…….and all you bring…….IS YOUR (CENSORED) GAY WANDS!? DON'T (CENSORED) WITH ME!!

Shouted Rox furiously as he ran to the first enemy on sight, sending him way back with one punch which was really weak for him but enough to knock out one of them easily which made everyone gasp

* * *

--Seconds later--

Everyone was left speechless when Rox threw out the last one of his opponents outside the ring, falling on top of a scorpion. He quickly left the arena as his companions surrounded him. The rest of the exorcists now started to wonder something

-who would win in a fight between heirs?

Asked Yuji

-I heard Takeshi is the strongest of the four, but even so he lost to Jin once

Said Lavi

-what are you talking about?

Asked Karen

-that who would win between Jin, Ray, Takeshi and Rox

Said Allen

-who would win?...well that's truly a hard question

Said Ryotarou as he started to remember all the fights he has seen before

-should we convince the four make a brawl? And see who would win?

Asked Shinji as everyone stared at him making the boy really unease

-I …..I'm sorry but I…….

-it's a great idea!

Said Lavi and Ren at the same time surprising him

-really?!

-of course Shinji! That would make the most interesting fight in the entire year!

Said Sean who came out of nowhere

-but………Jin is missing……

Said Lenalee as everyone remembered that

-true, but don't worry he is too stupid to be missing for a long time, I bet he will return some of this days with the other students who have disappeared saying "I'm hungry so feed me bastards"

Said Allen as lenalee stayed quiet but smiled a little

-you are right, that's how my Jin is……

She said as the mages stared at her confused

-what do you mean by "my Jin"?

Asked Kimberly who seemed curious surprising the Chinese exorcist

-did I say that!? Hahaha, sorry my bad!

She said laughing nervously

* * *

--xxxxxxxxx--

On one of the corridors, Kitami (takimi) was checking his bag to prepare himself for his next class. He noticed in front of them the three people who wore black kimonos, it was his childhood friend Aminami, his sister Aiko and her boyfriend Harou. He tried to avoid looking at them, waiting for them to pass through him, but it happened…….

-hey that's my teacher Kitami!

Said Aminami making him flinch

-oh hi Aminami

Said Kitami nervously as the other two stared at him with a curious expression

-so you are the famous teacher who never lets people sleep in the class right?

Asked Akio making the poor gatekeeper even more nervous

-Right……Aminami here is a good student_--"I wanna die……"_

-well keep on teaching our dear Aminami like you do

Said Harou making the girl blush

-I'll do my best

Replied Kitami making a small bow

-well see you later

Said Aiko a the three left

Kitami smiled weakly as he started walking away from there. He was happy to seeing his sister and the other two alright, but what made him sad was the fact he couldn't talk to them yet after hearing from Kaze that he was discovered being here

* * *

--Hours later--

It was already around 9:00 pm; Allen was doing homework on the common room of the dorm. With both lenalee and Cate, they were making a science project for the sake of them not to get an F. since the teacher was really annoying. That's when Allen's eye activated all the sudden

-Allen-kun…..

Called lenalee

-akuma………..many…….over 200!!

Allen ran to the closest window as he saw a great number of garfine and akuma heading to the school through the dark forest

-lenalee, Call the others of the dorm…..but not many

Said Allen as she quickly ran to the men's room

In a matter of seconds Yuji, Lavi, Kaori and Aleena arrived looking outside the window. The others decided to stay to avoid more suspicion. Even thought they didn't have time for that

-damn, they are so many

Said Yuji

The ground started thinking of a way to go without being discovered. But they all knew there was no time. They could keep them away from the school before the knights or teachers would find them if they left quickly. Lenalee ran to the window opened it quickly as she climbed the window pane. The dorm was on one of the towers and was really high but she didn't worry about it because of her innocence

-innocence…….

-STOP!!

Shouted Ren grabbing her from the waist and pulled her back

-let go Ren!!

She protested as he quickly let go of her

-are you trying to kill yourself!? What's wrong with you!?

He asked but lenalee again looked at the window

Ryotarou, Kimberly and Karen arrived looking at this. Ryotarou started to find the transferred students really suspicious now. Specially after seeing the left eye of the general. Allen took a deep breath before he said what he didn't want too. They had spoiled everything now for all the other exorcists who tried their best to keep a secret this mission

-please don't tell anyone about this

Said Allen confusing the group

-I guess there is no choice then……..

Said Yuji

-these guys are too bright to be fooled so let's just go

Said Aleena

-what are you guys talking about?

Asked Kimberly confused

-don't worry just stay here, we will tell you later

Said lenalee before she ran to the window and jumped leaving Ren shocked and the two female students made a loud gasp as the three ran to the girl they thought she killed herself but they were able to see the flames of lenalee's dark boots which for some unknown reason left flying. The rest of the exorcists used other windows to jump leaving the mages even more shocked, most of them used Lavi's hammer to avoid falling to the ground and head straight towards the enemy

-what just happen?

Asked Kimberly surprised by this

-I don't know but………they might be related to Wrath….I'm sure of it…..

Said Ryotarou who seemed rather angry as he ran to his room

When he returned he was holding his belt and threw Wing Knight's gun belt and shotgun to Ren. The redhead didn't want to believe what his friend said. That lenalee and the others were working for their major enemy. Ryotarou pulled out a card as he pressed the button of the card holder which started to make the noise of a flute playing a calm melody. Ren pressed a button from the shotgun as it started making the sound of something charging energy

-Henshin!

Said the two transforming into Striker's Dragoon form and Wing Knight's Dark Wing form

* * *

--xxxxxx--

The exorcists were in battle already. Lenalee easily dodged the cannons of the level 1 while stepping on top of them and to kill send their souls to heaven. Lavi used his fire seal to kill many level 1 and 2 as Yuji covered him using his critical point Kiniryu

-there are too many!!

Said Aleena who covered herself in a tree with Kaori beside her who pulled out her chakrams

-then don't waste your time and activate your innocence Aleena

Said Kaori throwing her weapons which cut in half many enemies

Aleena looked at her silver bracelet on the wrist of her right hand; on it was a red rose with a chameleon on it

A garfine appeared in front of the two ready to strike them. But for its surprise he received an Allen's cross grave on its back killing it in the instant

-thanks dad

Said Aleena as her anti akuma weapon started glowing

-Innocence……Chameleon Rose……activate!! Defend mode!!

Shouted Aleena as a white shield with the symbol of a cross appeared on her hand

-your innocence has more than one mode?

Asked Kaori

-correct, it has four, healing form to heal any near death injuries, defend mode to create this unbreakable shield, attack mode creates any weapon, guardian form summons a guardian but it explain later

Said Aleena blocking some of the akuma's poison bullets

Allen noticed a giant Green dragon coming from the sky which destroyed many of the garfine and akuma. Also a thunder came from the sky incinerating around 100 of the enemies, wind and fire also came from the sky destroying many of the enemies. The three heirs arrived so did Kaze, Arturia and Shirou

-this is getting big……..this is truly a battle

Said a voice which could be heard all around the place

Everyone stopped fighting after hearing this. A big door appeared in the middle of the battlefield; from it came out more garfine and akuma, also the Millennium Earl, Road Kamelot Noah of dreams, Ticky Mick Noah of pleasure, Haruko Noah of greed, Mick Daniels Noah of dance and a young man around 20 with blonde spiky hair green eyes wearing a gray coat, grey pants and black shoes. On his right had he had a tattoo of a black heart and a "J"

-the earl!!

Said Allen as everyone stayed alert

The heirs looked rather surprised seeing a stupid looking fatso being the exorcist's mayor enemy. The three stared at him for some seconds before they started laughing, the earl looked at the three confused

-who are those guys?

Asked the earl as the heirs kept on laughing

-you guys fight against that balloon!? PATHETIC!!

Said Takeshi who fell to the ground laughing his ass off

-A FATSO!! A GIANT GOOFY LOOKING FATASS!! IS YOUR ENEMY!? STUPID!!

Shouted Rox who was almost going to die from laughter

The earl didn't like hearing this. He was being insulted by unknown people to him. But he was surprised to see their gauntlets with the diamonds attached to them

-so you guys are the heirs beside Jin who are aiding the exorcists

Said the earl surprised

-we are!! I'm Ray Akashi! And you disappoint us fatso!!

Said Ray who was still laughing annoying the earl even more

-ENOUGH!! I'M NOT FAT!! I'M BIG BONES!!

Everyone stayed quiet hearing this. Even his own family started laughing at this which made the Earl get so furious he wanted to kill them all

-hey it's Mick!!

Said kaze exited as the Noah of dance looked at the gatekeeper surprised

-groovy!! It's Kaze!!

-you know each other!?

Asked Haruko as the two run towards each other

Leaving everyone more surprised. The two started dancing the style of disco in the 70's, a disco ball came from the sky as its started making more lights and music was played. Everyone else had their mouths hanging, specially the earl whose mouth already hit the floor

-how long has it been my friend?

Asked Mick

-over a year!

-really!? groovy time sure passes quickly

-what is this? We aren't in a friendly reunion you know

Said Allen

-ENOUGH COMEDY!!

Shouted the earl smashing the radio with his giant black sword

From the bushes Striker, Wing Knight, Kimberly and Karen arrived confused at the situation that turned into a big battle. The garfine were fighting alongside some gray balls with cannons attached to them and other creatures against their friends who were greatly outnumbered. A group of weird men were just enjoying the battle. Ryotarou was surprised seeing Allen wearing a white cape with a silver mask on its back holding a giant white sword but his left hand was amputated, the others had different weapons. And seeing them fight made sure of one thing

-those weapons are definetly not artifacts

Said Kimberly seeing Lavi's overgrown hammer smashing the enemy

Ren looked surprised how lenalee was jumping as she swiftly kicked the enemies which blew up easily; he blushed a little seeing her move almost like a butterfly and seeing her elite exorcist uniform which wore mini shorts

-they can't be enemies Ryotarou, they are fighting against those guys

Said Ren as Ryotarou agreed

Cate finished taking out a half spider, half serpent level 2 akuma when she saw Wing Knight and Striker attacking some of the garfine using pure fist

-Ren!! Ryotarou!! Attack only the garfine!! Leave the akuma to us!!

Said Cate rolling away from one of the shots of a level 1

The battle was getting more intense inside the dark forest. The akuma were loosing many of them while the exorcists started to get tired. Lavi couldn't swing his hammer that much anymore, Kaze and Yuji were in trouble against the Noah of dance who trapped the two in his dancing spell which was caused by some afro wigs he threw at them and fell on their heads. The heirs just looked at the battle from far alongside Kimberly and Karen

-aren't you going to help them?

Asked Kimberly

-not our problem

Said Rox surprising her

-what do you mean by that!? They are…….

-we aren't exorcists like them……

Said Takeshi to avoid revealing their powers, he wasn't lying but he wasn't telling them all of the story

Shirou and Arturia were using the same sword thanks to Shirou's ability to create weapons from nothing. But it was getting harder as the number of garfine's seemed endless. That's when the place started snowing. Many of the garfine looked at Takumi arriving to the battle with his belt on attaching Kai Kivat on it

-**henshin!!**

Shouted Kai Kivat transforming his partner into Wokaixer and pulled out the wake up fuestle releasing his chains on the arms which showed the big claws

Many garfine head towards him only to get slashed, frozen and torn into pieces by the one who barely arrived. The exorcists and Rider System users felt relieved seeing him arrive as he took down many of the enemies.

-another guest……..and this one has slightly resemblance to the description of Kiva

Said the earl to the man with the "J" tattoo on its hand

-Wokaixer…..someone with similar powers to Kiva, the only reason he came was for me……the Joker of the royal straight five

Allen noticed Kanda arriving with his Mugen already on his hands. He immediately teamed up with Yuji after freeing him from the Noah of dance's spell. Road was enjoying the battle in a safe distance with the earl and the other Noah.

-They sure having fun…..Good luck Allen!! My dear Aleena!!

Shouted Road to the general and her the generic made daughter

Wokaixer looked at the earl and the other Noah, he recognized Joker from where he was. He was furious just to see him. He ran towards him as he slashed both akuma and garfine who was in the way until he arrived were his enemy was

-Found you joker…my mission is to kill you

Said Wokaixer furiously

-I don't feel like fighting you know……..

-This is hopeless!! We need more reinforcements!!

Said Ryotarou who took down a garfine that was planning to sneak attack Lavi

Lenalee was being attacked by five level 3 akuma, she could fight against three of them with no problems but five was a lot for her. Ren ran for her aid but many garfine immediately surrounded him. Lenalee was punched by the five akuma at the same time sending her to the ground, slowly getting up saw the akuma head towards her ready to kill her. But she was surprised seeing something taking them away.

Everyone stopped fighting as they saw a big cloud heading towards them. The exorcists and their allies were surprised seeing it was a huge army of demons. Not akuma, but real demons, which all of them had many horrendous forms. They arrived to the battlefield but they did not attack the humans. The demons started attacking the akuma and garfine; they were terrorized as the monsters were eating them alive. This was a very unpleasant sight for the exorcists, students, knights and even the heirs. While the Noah and Joker were staring at this confused and shocked, Road started hearing loud steps heading towards them, even if she looked around she found no one. The demons in an instant disappeared confusing the rest of the akuma and garfine remaining that were really few. Joker and the Noah could also hear the footsteps, which now they noticed they were coming from the dark forest. Everyone looked to the direction where the sound came from; a figure in black was coming out. Ticky Mick started laughing in joy recognizing him. Everyone including the Earl who doesn't get surprised easily was left speechless. Ray couldn't believe who it was neither the heirs. They saw it was their missing comrade Jin Mirouko.

Lenalee smiled as she ran towards him seemed all right. But stopped when she noticed there was something different in him. His skin looked pale, he had thicker eyelashes and marked bags under his eyes. He looked almost like a ghost wearing a long leather coat, which was opened revealing part of a black armor under it. Haruko seemed surprised seeing him like that as the Noah of dance walked towards him

-Groovy man!! You look deader than what I was told!!

Said Mick as he started dancing around him

-………….

-No words? Come on be more alive!

Mick kept dancing around him but stopped in an instant. He was surprised when he saw some black substance coming from the back of the jacket hitting him. The force sent him flying back but he recovered on Midair as he threw some wigs at him. Again the black substance made itself into the form of a scorpion tail, destroying the wigs easily. This surprised everyone there. Ryotarou walked to Allen looking at the tail turn back into the black liquid and entered the jacket

-Allen, since when does Jin have a tail?

Asked Ryotarou as Allen looked at him with a confused expression

-Don't ask me……….it's the first time I see it…

-Is he a half beast?

-No…he is human……..I think…..

-So the annoying bastard finally came

Said Haruko who was covered by the second skin he had coming from inside his body and pulled out his black katana

Jin looked at Haruko for a second. Haruko got really annoyed as Jin smiled and walked towards him like if he was nothing. The Noah of greed remembered well that Jin couldn't even damage a little bit of his second skin.

-I bet you wont even damage my skin like last time…….you're knuckle's will just bleed said Haruko as Jin stared at him for some seconds

-…………..

-What? Can't speak? You are pathe……..

Haruko was brutally interrupted when Jin was in front of him and had already punched the Noah's face sending him way back crashing on a tree. The students of the school were more surprised than the rest seeing this

-Holly snaps!! He sent that guy flying like a soccer ball!!

Said Ren with his mouth hanging

-I knew he was strong but……he is so cool!!

Said Karen who seemed kinda exited

-This is not Jin………

Said Ray who seemed rather nervous confusing the two

-What do you mean ray?

Asked Kimberly

-That's not the Jin we know, this one is he is a doppelganger…..

Said Ray who seemed rather nervous surprising everyone there

Jin looked at three level 4 akuma heading towards him. All the exorcists knew Jin alone couldn't defeat three of those akuma alone. But Allen felt rather scared when he saw him smiling in a way, which was really freaky

-Alocer…….

Whispered Jin as he removed his jacket revealing his entire body covered in a black armor

Everyone saw the part of armor's neck turning into a liquid as it started covering Jin's face. The entire armor looked way different to the white wolf. The shoulder guards had two red spheres and two claws coming out from them, the breastplate covered most of the middle body except a little bit before touching the belt which had the buckle in a triangular shape backwards with a red eye on the middle, the gauntlets had some engravings on them with a similar eye on each one which scared Cate and some of the women there since the eyes were looking its surroundings and for some seconds they stared at them, the boots covered most of the legs with marks similar to sonic waves heading down to the end of the toes, the ankles had a large blade on them. Finally the head covered in the liquid took shape of a helmet, it was black as well, it had small devil wings coming out on both sides, two thin horns the forehead, the evil looking eyes were also black, and the mouth plate was silver with a line on the middle

-That armor looks cool….damn you Jin!! Stop switching armors all the time!!

Shouted Allen as the students looked at him confused

-I mean……..how dare you have such a cool armor!?

-**This new member of the party looks strong!!**

Said one of the level four with a big sadistic smile on his face

-**Lets kill him!!**

Said another exited as the three agreed

-Kill………

Whispered Jin looking at the strongest of akuma heading towards him with intents to kill him

-Jin watch out!!

Shouted Lenalee as Jin smiled under the helmet

The first one to get close to him suddenly stopped so did the other two. They all saw shocked seeing the black liquid substance turning into a spear that came out from the breastplate, stabbing the level 4 on the heart. This surprised the other two as their comrade was being pulled towards Jin. The level 4 was now in front of Jin who had a very sadistic smile but the akuma wasn't able to see it because of the helmet. Everyone was left shocked when they saw with only one punch. The akuma's head was completely destroyed; its blood was spilled to the ground and the black substance released the corpse of the akuma. Ticky Mick who was anxious to kill him started noticing something, he was starting to feel afraid all the sudden seeing such power which resembled his own

-Were this the same feeling when you fought me on the ark Jin?...when my true powers were unleashed…….were this the same feeling you had?

He asked himself on his head looking at Jin jumping towards the other two level 4 who stated flying higher to avoid getting attacked by what it looked like a devil

-**You bastard die!!**

Shouted one of them throwing many energy beams at Jin

-**You can't reach us here you idiot!!**

Said the other laughing as he threw many cutting waves at the one who was heading towards them

For what they did not expected, thin demon wings came out from Jin's back surprising the two as he easily dodged the attacks, everyone down could see the heir grabbing the two level 4 from the neck and flied so high, they lost sight of them. Some seconds passed but nothing happened

-Where did Jin go?

Asked Road looking up

She saw something falling from the sky and caught it with her hands. She screamed in horror when she saw it was one of the heads of the level 4. In an instant the rest of the body parts of the level 4 fell to the floor as their blood started falling like rain. Jin was already on the ground as his wings disappeared. The earl and Noah started to think a way to get out of here already. Jack remembered something as he looked at five of the few garfine remaining

-You five!! Kill yourselves!!

Ordered Jack surprising them

-**But master Joker!! Why!?**

-So you can kill that demon!!

The garfine knew what he meant. They started laughing as the five started to mortally wound each other; this surprised everyone else as they all break into pieces resembling stain glass. Their souls rose to the sky as they started to unite creating a big flying life form with a dragonhead with eight arms. The creature roar as the knights and exorcists backed away

-We had enough for today so see you later exorcists, hope most of you wont die so we can have fun again

Said the earl before an immense door made by road's ability appeared as the remaining akuma, garfine and their leaders left. Ticky Mick looked back at Jin who was staring at the garfine

-you better survive Jin………

Said Ticky Mick leaving entering the door

-oh no you won't leave!!

Shouted Allen throwing his sword at the earl

For his surprise the Noah of dance who was the last of the ones leaving, was leaving making the moonwalk (Michael Jackson's famous dance move) and he was the one stabbed instead leaving Allen with his mouth hanging seeing that the Noah of dance's skin turned from gray to black like nothing, loosing his Noah powers

-was this the easiest exorcism I ever made?

Asked Allen seeing the Noah removing the sword from his chest and head towards him dancing

-Here you go man, and thanks for taking the Noah in me

Said Mick as he kept on dancing

-it's……nothing……..wait, you didn't like being a Noah?!

-Of course not!! Now I can follow my dream of making everyone happy by dancing!! Kaze seeya later!!

Said Mick as he left the place dancing leaving Allen speechless

-I guess one more Noah down……..and so easy…….

-What is that!?

Asked Kanda seeing the enormous beast

-It was made by the garfine's souls!! How is this possible!?

Asked Yuji seeing the creature shooting fireballs from its mouth all around the place

-It's a zabbat……

Said Arturia nervously as everyone stared at her

-What is a zabbat?

Asked Kaori

-When a garfine dies with hatred or by pure will they can transform into these monsters……….I heard from Merlin that this guys haven't appeared since the first Kiva who fought them with Castle Doran but now he is gone………..

Everyone started dodging the fireballs with much difficulty except the heirs who simply moved away and Jin who kicked them away with ease. Kagami arrived on his bike with Rin on the back of the seat. They quickly got off seeing the giant creture

-Don't worry everyone; I have the thing to face it

Said Kagami putting on the belt and pressed the IXA knuckle to his other hand

-_R-E-A-D-Y_

-I hate when this takes a lot of time………Henshin!

Said Kagami attaching the knuckle to the belt

-_F-I-S-T O-N!_

The golden hologram came out from the belt attaching to Kagami turning him into IXA, Merlin arrived as he ran to where Arturia and Shirou were. IXA pulled out a fuestle from the right side of the belt, which was white with the shape of a dinosaur mouth

-Kagami! Remember the simulation practice!!

Said Rin as IXA nodded attaching the fuestle to the belt

-_P-O-W-E-R-D I-X-A!!_

In a matter of seconds a giant four-wheel white tank, which had a mechanical dragon mouth, appeared behind the one who called it. IXA jumped to the side of the mouth where there was a seat. The zabbat turned to were he was as it started shooting energy beams from its hands and mouth. They were all easily dodged by the fast maneuvers made by IXA that surprised everyone seeing such a huge vehicle moving so fast. The dragon mouth grabbed from its back a blue sphere throwing it to the zabbat, blowing up the moment it hit. This damaged some of the arms. He kept on throwing those blue explosive spheres from the back of the tank to the zabbat until it blew up

-I like this new vehicle

Said IXA as he stopped

-Hey no fair!! You got a bike and now that thing!? That's cheap

Said Ren annoyed

-We don't have the resources of mass-producing these vehicles and kagami is more advance than you two, having those belts is enough for you

Said Rin

IXA got off from the powered IXA, he saw Jin still wearing his armor looking at the sky. Kagami immediately pulled out his gun pointing it at him

-who are you!?

Demanded IXA as Jin looked at him

-stop it!!

Said Lenalee getting in front of him

-Again you!? That man looks dangerous move!!

Replied IXA making lenalee so furious she actually kicked him on the face with her dark boots sending him flying way back

-She is so strong…….

Said Ren surprised and scared seeing this

-YOU IDIOT!! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL EVERYTHING THAT LOOKS DIFFERENT!? YOU KILLED KIVA!! NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL JIN!? WELL (CENSORED) YOU KAGAMI!!

Lenalee's comment really left everyone surprised. IXA looked at the strange being whose helmet turned into the black liquid, removing itself to the other parts of the body revealing Jin's face

-jin?...what the hell?

Asked IXA removing his belt

-you guys owe us an explanation

demanded Ryotarou to the heirs as Jin started to leave

-Jin wait!!

Shouted lenalee but he did not stop, but first the turned around and looked at the worried Chinese exorcist

-that guy, it cant be Jin

said Rox looking at the heir of the Mirouko leave the place

-I can see that……..

said Takeshi annoyed

-what should we do with him then Ray?

-I don't know Rox……But I know one thing……..Jin is really dead……..

* * *

**D gray man theater **

**(Chibi Mick starts dancing around the place while the rest of the chibi exorcists, students and knights looked at him)**

**Lavi: you exorcise him right?**

**Allen: yeah, it was easy **

**Lenalee: he seems rather happy**

**Kagami: I bet he will work hard to improve this world…….**

**Mick: of course!! (pops out in front of him which makes kagami happy)**

**Kagami: very good my friend, for the sake of this corrupted world we need people like you so…….what will you do?**

**Mick: make people happy by dancing!!**

**Kagami:………..**

**Mick: what?**

**Kagami: its horrible! dancing makes you sweat, sweat makes you stink, things that stink contaminate the world, and you must die now!!**

**(transforms into IXA as he gets on in Powerd IXA)**

**Mick: groovy (censorse)!!**

**Kagami: BACK TO HELL HADES BEAST!! FROM WHERE YOU CAME!!**

**(curtains close)**

**Lavi: unfortunately even if we rarely do a Omake now Kagami has damaged the stage saaaaaaaaaa**

**(curtains open again showing IXA on his tank)**

**Kagami: saying saaaaa after almost every sentence you say when we aren't actually speaking Japanese makes me sick RECEIVE MY JUDGMENT!! (throws one of the spheres)**

**Lavi: this guy wants everything perfect saaaaa….. **

**(Lavi blows up)**

**

* * *

****Notes**

**Sorry for taking so long but it was stuck halfway of the chapter**

**If you think I brought Jin back in the final part of the chapter well you are way wrong :) **

**You can go to my deviantart account (you can find the link on my profile) and see an image I made as tribute to the new dark Jin with the upper part of his armor beside him since describing the helmet is really hard**

**Two things: Devilman and a badass version of an Emo (without being depressed) inspired the powers and appearance of Jin, I didn't copy any attacks or anything so it's all mine :) (this might be the way I was going to Jin look if I was a little older when I started this fics XD) **

**Now that Ryotarou's group has discovered some of the exorcists true identity what would happen next? Well I don't know yet since I haven't really thought about it XD , so I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me if you liked it or not and your opinions :) **


	42. Alocer and the nine gates

Chapter forty two Alocer and the nine gates

--Merlin's office--

Kanda wanted to kill the other exorcists who were involved in the battle against the akuma and garfine. Most of the idiots of the Rex clan just revealed their true intentions ignoring the others who tried their best to keep it a secret. The group tried to explain Ryotarou, Ren, Kimberly and Karen their situation which was really complicated to understand for people who barely knew the basics of the other world

-what is an exorcist?

Asked Ren

-those who exorcise people to release demons out of them right? Even if what we saw had nothing to do with it

Asked Kimberly as the exorcists looked at each other for some seconds

-we don't do such hard things

Said Cate scathing her hair nervously

The atmosphere was really bad for the fake students. Those four discovered them and now they needed to explain to them everything as they promised. Seeing them in silence made Ryotarou exploded with anger

-what were those monsters!? Who the hell are you guys if you aren't students!? Are you working with Wrath!? Tell me!!

This comment surprised everyone there a little. Was Ryotarou angry for not being told of them? Kanda was thinking why an idiot like him was protesting for answers if he had nothing to do with the war. He was just a brat who was sticking his nose in something bigger than his own life which might end up killing him soon. Even if he was the one who possessed the striker system

-calm down stupid brat

Said Rox annoyed who was close to the door that led to the exit

-What was that!? Wanna fight!?

Asked Ryotarou as Rox smiled hearing the courageous yet suicidal words coming from the brat (Rox is three years older than him so he has all the rights to call him like that)

-don't even dare to say that again Ryotarou or you might really die

Said Ray who was beside the heir of the Draco annoying the boy even more

-if Ray even says that……..I recommend for you to stay quiet

Said Allen in a serious tone which the students had never heard before

Ryotarou looked at Rox straight at the eyes. He suddenly felt a chill down his spine by simply staring. He felt like if the man in front of him was an immense dragon and himself a rat. To avoid any more of this lenalee decided to talk first

-we are exorcists from the other world, we are part of the black order

She said as the others looked at her

-what is the black order?

Asked Ren

-an organization made to fight off the akuma and their creator, the millennium earl

She quickly replied

-what is an akuma?

Asked Karen

-akuma are creatures made out tragedy, usually when a person dies the ones close to them feel a lot of dark feelings, filling their hearts with darkness, that's when the Millennium Earl appears….promising them to revive their dear ones and by using a doll looking machine, just by calling the name of the love one who perish it comes back to life…….

Said Allen who took a pause to finish the rest

-well that isn't bad right?

Asked Ren as the exorcists looked at him, the stares made it clear that they wanted him to shut up and let Allen finish

-shut up and let them finish

Said Kimberly annoyed

-but the one who revives in that body is controlled by the earl and that's when they kill the one who brought them back and……..they wear their skin to disguise themselves among humans……..

The four gasp in shock. The one who gets revive kills the one who wanted them back so they can later wear their skin? This creep out the students

-so how do you guys are able to find them? If the look like humans

Asked Kimberly

-we wear our exorcist uniforms

Replied Aleena

-your uniforms?

-we use ourselves so the akuma can come to us and then we send their spirits back to where they should belong………

Said Lavi surprising the girl even more

-but there is only one exception……Allen

Said Lenalee

-Allen?

Asked Ren

-unlike everyone else who sees an akuma look exactly the same as a normal human, Allen can see them with his left eye…..the spirits of the humans trapped inside those monsters

-so that's why his eye is weird…….

Said Ren before receiving a smack on the back of the head by Karen

-that is rude Ren!!

-it's okay Karen, really

Said Allen with a weak smile

-that's a lie Jin can also see them

Said Kaori

-Jin?

Asked Ryotarou

-don't you know about Jin?

Asked Allen

-what about Jin?

-idiots, revealing too much will end up in trouble…….specially Jin's devil eyes

Said Takeshi who was seated on a chair far away from the stupid exorcists

-eh nothing…………

Merlin noticed that Allen had said too much, he also looked at the expression of the annoyed heirs, ready to kill the boy in any second

-I understand…….

Said the school principal using his rewinding spell to go back seconds ago

--Seconds before--

-don't you know about J……

Takeshi immediately punched Allen on the face sending him flying leaving the students with their mouths hanging. The heir walked back to his seat like if it was no big deal that he punched the white haired exorcist

-hearing all of this has made me sure that It's impossible to be able to bring someone back to life eh……..

Said Ryotarou who seemed rather down

-that isn't true……..people can be brought to life

Said Ray surprising the four

-really!? how!?

Asked Ryotarou but Ray replied with something he did not expect………

-Its possible but it's also impossible at the same time, there have been very few people in history that has revived perfectly without any changes……..and one of them is a bastard which has done it over three times

Said Ray referring to the idiot with the long spiky hair and black pearl eyes but this wasn't so really important in the moment

-about those weapons you were using, aren't artifacts right?

Asked Kimberly remembering the anti-akuma weapons, Kanda stared at her like if she was some idiot. Of course they weren't those pathetic tools mages use to fight

-they looked more powerful that the usual ones even if mine its rare

Said Ren pulling out his gun

-there are called anti-akuma weapons

Said Lavi

-these weapons are made out of innocence, a substance which is one of the few things we have against the akuma

Said lenalee

-what is innocence?

Asked Karen

Before anyone could answer someone opened the door. It was Takumi who seemed angry by the look on his face. Most of the exorcists and students felt nervous just by seeing the man who possessed Wokaixer. Powers which came from the same source as Kiva

-hi takumi, an unexpected visit

Said Merlin with his cheerful tone

-Stupid old man, you brought members of the black order here and never told me……..

-we needed to keep it a secret to everyone except for my most trusted personnel and you came later so I apologize

Said Merlin annoying Takumi even more

-you know about the black order?

Asked Yuji surprised

-of course, I have a friend who is one of the strongest exorcists. He told me if I would find someone who might be an accommodator or innocence alone I would tell him and yes……..I have found three pieces of innocence on my travels

Said Takumi surprising the exorcists

-really!?

Asked all of them at the same time

-correct, one of the students here is a accommodator, I barely called the other two who were fighting akuma in a country close to this one, they will come here around five days and the one here I'll tell you who it is tomorrow

-what is this innocence thing anyways!?

Asked Ryotarou with that same furious tone as before

-and you shut up I'm talking over here

Said Takumi which made Ryotarou so angry, he pulled out a card from the card deck on his belt pressing the button of the card holder ready to transform any second

-are you serious? Fighting me alone?

Asked Takumi annoying the boy even more

-I'll beat you………..I have a trick up my sleeve so if you accept I'll show you

-RYOTAROU THAT'S ENOUGH!!

Shouted Merlin furiously leaving everyone there quiet and the black hair boy surprised

-Innocence it's the crystal made by god to defeat the akuma, there is only 109 pieces of them which they choose their user and become exorcists but we haven't found them all and some of them are already destroyed by the earl

Said lenalee as Ryotarou stared at her with his angry expression

-we can help too, using spells could defeat them

Said Ryotarou who seemed more calmer than before

-no you can't

-why!?

-because if you don't kill them with innocence or spirit power their souls will be consumed by dark matter and never rest in peace that's why!

Replied Allen who lost his patience when the famous Ryotarou was shouting at everyone, even dared to do it to lenalee

-well why should we care?! They are evil so why waste you're…….

Allen interrupted him with a punch on the face. He fell to the ground as his three friends ran to him, even Ren though his friend was going to receive a punch soon anyways but the two Rex girls and he didn't understand why Allen looked so angry

-because they are not evil!! The souls trapped inside akuma are innocent people!! That's why!!

Ryotarou didn't want to hear anything else. He got up as he quickly left the room; the others were just to confuse to understand the boy's feelings

-sorry that's all we can say to you

Said Allen to the other three

-so what about the other transferred students, are they exorcists too?

Asked Kimberly

-not all of them are, we might be the only ones you know, so please keep this quiet for the rest

Said Allen surprising the heirs how smart the boy was, to avoid any problems with the other exorcists because of them

-blending with a transferred class eh? Good move

Said Ren giving a thumbs up

-only Rox, Takeshi and I are the only ones who know of them, we aren't exorcists

Said Ray helping Allen to make an excuse which didn't lied to the three, but didn't told everything

-you all need to go back to the dorms or else I will have to give you detention

Said Merlin as the three quickly left the office

-good one Allen, making them believe you are the only ones

Said Takeshi making the boy a little surprised for being praised by the heir of the Hayate

-by the way takumi, you said your friend was one of the strongest exorcists……..what is his name?

Asked lenalee as Takumi smiled

-Jin Mirouko

He replied surprising everyone

-Jin!?

Asked everyone at the same time

-he is the heir of the Mirouko, I met him once when I was training at Mount Fuji, where we trained and became almost like rivals

Replied Takumi remembering those good times

-well he is here, but he is one of the missing exorcists

Said Armstrong who was working with kaze and shiki

-I see…….

He said before heading to the exit

-where are you going?

Asked Merlin

-to deal with some business I have……….

* * *

--xxxxxxx--

Outside the three Rex walked through a spiral stairway which led to their dorm, there they found Ryotarou walking up slowly, he looked depressed and angry at the same time

-Ryo………what happened back there?

Asked Ren as no answer came from him

-I know it's a surprise, we would have never imagined them being……….

-they lied to us Kimberly………they betrayed our trust…….

Said Ryotarou confusing them

-well it's not like they could just say "hello we are exorcists from the black order who fight the akuma", there position wasn't good to be telling everyone

Said Karen which Ren and Kimberly agreed on that comment

-but!!...yeah, your right Karen, I'll try and apologize to them…….but I felt so angry when I heard we couldn't help at all……..

-Allen wants our help dummy

Said Kimberly surprising the other three

-what do you mean by that?

-he said not to fight the akuma, but he never said not to fight Wrath and the garfine

-eh?

-don't you get it? Why do you think they didn't want us to fight the akuma and only the garfine on the last battle? Because they want our help!

-hey………you might be right

-so don't get that angry, they have been protecting us these days so that's why they kept quiet about it

-then it's decided, we will help them by defeating the garfine

-so you feel better now Ryo?

Asked Ren as his friend nodded

-but first………

-but first?

-MUST APOLOGIZE!!

Shouted Ryotarou as he ran to the dorm

* * *

--xxxxxxxxxxxx--

Far from the school eight men walk through the town which had a lot of destroyed businesses and houses. The smallest one of the group with long brown spiky hair similar to Jin and blue eyes wearing a brown cape that covered all except the face of the boy looked with sadness at the place

-this town reminds me of my home….all ruins

-I know clayman……don't worry………we will leave shortly

Said the leader of the group who was exactly like Jin wearing a small black jacket, a blue shirt with the symbol of a golden flame, black pants and blue shoes

-your brother came all the way here? Are we going to kill him soon?

Asked the man who used to be part of the insect clan and Sho's brother, the deathly bee Gabura

-of course! But first I need something here

Replied the leader as another of the group smiled

-you always need something boss, first it was that weapon hidden on Noah's Arc which we stole during the fight between the exorcists and the Noah, now something here? Since when you Roy Mirouko leader of the golden flames has ever need stuff?

-to destroy all spirit power users, we need to be the mightiest of them all, that's about it

-you sure are getting patient…….getting all this stuff

-I know…….when you get older you get more patient

* * *

--The next morning--

Around the sword's dorm, the short girl who assisted in Houka's dating party Lela came out from the fancy house for her daily walk but it didn't take a lot of time for her to scream when she saw what was in front of the house. Rouma, Kunagi, Asuka and Sakura came out first running towards the girl who they fear she might be attacked by a garfine. But it was something worse. Everyone was shocked seeing what was in front if them. Hana the other girl who was on the dating party came out running to see if her friend was alright, only to see what was going on

-what……..is this?

Asked Rouma who could barely speak

The floor was full with hundreds of corpses which belonged to akuma and garfine. They were all mutilated and their blood was spilled all over the ground. On a gigantic mountain of dead level 3 and 4 akuma, Jin was seated on top of it looking at the blue sky. The smell was horrendous; it could even kill them if they got any closer. Kunagi couldn't believe Jin had done this, he was missing but sure he couldn't have done this in one night without them hearing.

-what are you doing up there Jin!?

Asked Sakura nervously seeing him like if being on top of corpses was no big deal

-did the violin player do this?

Asked Asuka who was as nervous as Sakura

-Jin…….you did this?

Asked Kunagi to Jin who slowly move his head down to look at her

The girl with light silver hair noticed he looked really different, his face covered with blood stains almost looked like a ghost, his back coat and armor under it made him look like a dark knight who finished a battle against a horde of demons. Rouma walked closer to Jin who jumped off the level four and three corpses

-Jin what did you do?! What is this!?

He protested for an answer as Jin smiled at him

-I'm not Jin……..

-eh?!

-I'm Alocer, the demon duke from hell…….

-demon duke!?

-Rouma get away from him!!

Shouted Kunagi feeling the dark aurora coming out from the one who named himself Alocer

-I need to kill all akuma……..garfine…….everything…..

-akuma? What is……..

-if you are in my way……I'll kill you……..

-interesting! I don't know what you are talking about but if you want a fight then you will have it Alocer!!

Said Rouma who put on his red gloves

Alocer removed his coat as part of the armor melted into a black liquid and covered the doppelganger's head turning it into its helmet. Rouma threw a fist which an energy beam came out from it in the shape of a wolf. With a quick move on the right it was evade easily. Alocer threw a punch straight at his opponent's stomach making a lot of damage as he threw five more finally a spinning kick on the face sending the sword student flying. Rouma fell to the ground as he tried to get up, Kunagi ran to him with her hands surrounded by a blue energy with the shape of claws, Asuka decided to join them as she pulled out a silver staff with a cross on the edge of one of the sides. Sakura decided to enter the house and warn the students inside so did the other two girls

-you two also?...

* * *

--Blade dorm--

Outside the school close to the nearest town, a small shack with two floor floors was the home of the few students who had spirit power relatives and unleashed their powers. The blade clan, they were special students who were treated the worse by the others because they were considered specially by the scorpions "the freaks of the school", but Merlin seeing their potential he turned them into special unit of knights using the card systems against the garfine. One of them noticed a small bird coming out of the second floor window with a small letter on its leg.

The young man around fifteen with blue hair and silver eyes looked took the letter from the bird and read it

-it seems we are going to need those four spirit power users that came to the school as guests………..

* * *

--Sword dorm--

Some of the wanna be brave students who heard that a Rex was fighting Rouma and Kunagi ran outside only to be left horrified seeing the place full of akuma and garfine corpses and Jin's doppelganger throwing Kunagi to the floor, she was full of injuries all around her body, breathing heavily with a tear coming out from her right eye. Rouma tried to get up but it was impossible. He had a serious injury on the left side of his stomach where Alocer stabbed him using the scorpion tail. Asuka looked terrified at the demon in front of her walking straight towards her. He was already in front of her as his face got so close to Asuka she was already crying, expecting the final blow to end her short life

-don't get in my way…..

He said in a calm tone before his wings came out from the back of the armor and flied away

-that guy….is not human………….

Said Asuka seeing him heading towards the dark forest

* * *

--Minutes later--

Most of the exorcists and heirs arrived to the area with some of the knights. They were a disgusted by the smell left by the corpses. Houka's three brothers were cleaning the area using some spells but the blood remained

-they said Jin did it….

Said Rox in a low tone only Ray could hear

-we need to stop him, he already injured students…..we can't let it be

-I know…….I'll handle him myself…..

-wait, he is at the same level as you, we might need to tell some of the others

-do as you want but know this…..I'll waiting at ten o clock at the front gate, I'll leave if you are late

Said Rox leaving the place

* * *

--Hours later--

It was already dark; Ray arrived to the front gate of the school with Allen, Lavi, Kaze, Aleena, Takimi in his true form and the rest of Jin's team

-you brought many………

Said Rox annoyed

-so what is going on?

Asked Allen who seemed anxious to know what was up

-for you to call us it's strange

Said Kaze surprised

-it wasn't me, ray decided for himself

Replied Rox annoyed

-what happened?

Asked Cate

-we are going to fight and destroy that Jin

Said Rox confusing the exorcists

-why should we do that?!

Asked Sho who didn't agree at all in the plan

-to maintain the good name of Jin Mirouko….so he wont be remembered as a crazy bastard who attacks students

-what do you mean remembered? You sound like if Jin is dead

Said Kaze confused by what the heir was saying

-because he is dead!!

Responded Roc furiously

There was silence after Rox finally explained them what happened. Allen laughed nervously as the others tried to keep their calm. Ray tried to say something but it was impossible

-it's a lie……right?

Asked Allen but no answer came from him

-Its so horrible……lying like that…….

Said Cate nervously

-he is dead……….and that thing is not Jin, he is a doppelganger made by his thoughts of regret……..

Cate slowly fell on her knees, tears came out of her eyes as everyone was still shocked hearing that. The unbearable truth, Allen furiously punched the floor with all his strength the others just stayed quiet. Sho wanted to cry but Armstrong put his hand on his shoulder

-men do not cry young sho…….be strong

Said Armstrong trying to keep his serious expression

-lenalee doesn't know right?

Asked Yuji who sat on his knees holding Cate as Ray nodded

-how did this happen?...why did our friend Jin died?...

Asked Cate trying to hold the tears which was inevitable

-we don't know, we felt his presence disappear and it's the same when someone dies…….that doppelganger it's the only proof we need……….

Said Ray

-then……….what should we do for him?

Asked Lavi as Rox stared at him with anger

-we destroy that fake!!

* * *

--One hour later--

After a long search the group arrived to an area where remained the last of the ruins of the school which was destroyed three hundred years by Kiva. It was a memorial to the students, teachers and knights that perished that night.

The exorcists and heirs stared at Alocer who was looking at the sky on top of a giant cross which was stuck on the rubble like a flag as he looked at the night sky in peace. Cate and Aleena blushed seeing him like that. The moon light covered him completely making him look like a beautiful angel. But the heirs knew he was not the real one. Their comrade had already died and that being was his clone made from regret

-I'll finish it off

Said Rox walking towards it

Alocer looked at Rox still with his peaceful expression. The wind was blowing hard making his hair move a lot. The heir of the Draco clan called forth his dragon armor which turned it into its Neos form. Jin slowly removed his coat as his face was covered by the black armor

-fight me Jin………one last time

Said Rox as Jin jumped off the cross

-protect……….

-protect? Who?

-lenalee…….I must protect her………I can't die yet……

Cate covered her mouth with both hands trying to hold the tears on her eyes. Lavi kept silence hearing this, but smiled a little knowing that was how the real Jin was. That thing had some of him left

-so you wanted to keep on protecting her…….you indeed were a good man Jin…….

Said Rox as he ran towards Alocer who pulled out the devil wings from his back

* * *

--xxxxxxx--

Lenalee stared at the window of the girl's room. Looking at the dark forest which looked beautiful from there. She waited for him to return, the heir who had changed her life since he arrived, the one who had brought hope to the order, to herself. That is when she saw a green dragon rise to the sky from the forest, a demonic creature with similar appearance to Alocer's armor also appeared. The dragon roared as he surrounded the demon. She quickly ran to her bed where under it, she had her clothing and personal stuff. In some seconds she came out from the window using her dark boots. she had a really bad feeling

* * *

--xxxxxxxx--

-you sure are annoying Jin!!

Said Rox dodging many fast speed punches thrown by Jin

-I have my own name…….

Replied Alocer annoyed throwing a cutting wave which made dodged by Rox who rolled to his side and smiled

-don't give a damn!!

Replied Rox punching a straight hook on the fake Jin's face breaking part of the helmet

Alocer backed away dodging all of Rox's attacks. As he dodged them the parts of the damaged helmet regenerated surprising the heir. The two started to fight farther away from the others

-they are getting out of sight

Said Allen surprised

-lets go

Proposed Lavi

-wait hold up, Rox left to a farther area for some reason……

Said Ray

In a matter of seconds an enormous light came out from where Alocer and Rox were fighting. The group tried to hold on to something or they would be sent far away. From the light came out a dragon made by the light rising towards the night sky. When the light banished most of the forest area was left into nothing, the two were still fighting with all their might as their punches and kicks they threw at each other made the ground shake

-you are stronger than the usual Jin, wrong…..you seem stronger because you are more aggressive than him

Said Rox making a huge jump towards the sky

Alocer followed him by doing the same thing. Rox was charging for another attack but his opponent was already in front of him wit a black energy sphere an inch away from its moth plate

img116.imageshack.us/img116/2902/kns66alocervsroxff0.jpg

Alocer fell to the ground rolling. Quickly getting up he dodged a green energy beam and answered back with his own but twice as big

-earth Draco!!

Shouted Rox punching the ground as a dragon made out by the dirt, plants and minerals of the floor turned into an immense wave in the shape of a dragon

-First gate of hell open……..

Whispered Alocer

Rox was surprised when he saw a large shadow coming out of Alocer's body which destroyed the earth dragon. The shadows surrounded the heir who backed away nervously, but the shadow was already behind him. Like a living thing the shadows under him trapped him in a sphere. The others were left shock seeing this

-Rox!!

Shouted Ray nervously seeing the rest of the shadows uniting with the sphere

-he can't get out anymore……..

Said Alocer as the exorcists activated their weapons and ray call forth his Neos Leo armor

-what did you do to him?

Asked Allen who was in his fighting position

-used my first gate of hell Limbo………a world of darkness where he can't either feel nothing and see nothing, just nothingness

-you bastard!!

Shouted Lavi throwing his hammer at Alocer

-Second gate open……..

For everyone's surprise, Lavi was sent flying but a violent wind which was moving him around the sky and crashed on the floor making a crack on the ground. Ray started attacking Alocer with his sword as the black knight easily dodged the attacks which were too fast to the normal human eye. For Alocer's surprise he was barely slashed on the chest by the sword as blood came out. Infuriating Alocer

-YOU!!

-ZEUS THUNDERBOLT!!

Shouted Ray throwing his fist which created a blue electric sphere hitting the breastplate and breaking it into pieces sending Alocer flying way back crashing on a tree

-you bastard, third gate…………

Said Alocer getting up slowly

The sky immediately was covered in dark clouds. Kaze sensed it was provoked by Alocer as he closed his eyes so he could focus on controlling the sky and avoid the next attack of whatever it was going to be about. His concentration broke when he saw thousands of demons on his head falling to the ground shocked. Takimi pulled out his katana as he ran towards Alocer looked at his right hand which part of the gauntlet turned into liquid enlarging it, the liquid solidified in the shape of a blade blocking the gatekeeper's attack. Yuji using his critical point with the golden shape dragon armor and sword ran to assist his friend. Alocer threw an energy beam at him but it was easily cut in half by the powerful sword

-my turn!!

Shouted Yuji throwing a golden cutting wave

-FIRE PETALS!!

Shouted Takimi throwing from his hand a fire sphere which turned into dozens of fire balls heading straight at Alocer

-HI BAN!!

Shouted Lavi furiously using his fire seal

-clown belt!!

Shouted Allen throwing part of his cape towards Alocer

-I ah………..don't have any special attacks

Said Cate scratching her hair

-me either

Said Aleena with tears on her eyes

Before any of the attacks could touch him, Alocer raised his hand towards the attacks, from the sky came out a rain full of black snow and hail. The attacks were evaporated as the exorcists and Ray felt their body's heavy just by the touch of the hail and snow. In a matter of seconds they all fell to the ground unable to get up, Alocer removed his helmet which turned into black liquid and fixed the damaged parts of his armor

-the hail and black snow are not ordinary, when I use the powers of the third gate, each hail and snow flake it makes contact with your body, makes it heavier and evaporates any kind of attack towards me…….weaklings like you can't understand the power I gain from the underworld……..

Said Alocer with a big smile on his face

The black sphere made by the first gate was destroyed in an instant from inside. Rox came out from it annoyed as Alocer simply stared at him. If he were a normal human being, he would have been surprised by this, but he had no heart or any real feelings

-you bastard, I'll kick your ass this time!!

Said Rox furiously

-I'm not even half through using my gates……..and you guys are already defeated

-don't compare me to that idiot ray and those others, I'm way stronger than them

-WHO GIVES A SHIT!!

Shouted Alocer surprising Rox a lot

-YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING ANY CLONE!! OR A FAKE!! YOU'RE DEALING WITH A FUCKING DEMON FROM HELL!!

-a demon?..._--"is he strong enough to uncensored the bad words!?"_

-now it's time for my fourth gat………

-Jin!!

Shouted lenalee's voice surprising Alocer

The two looked at the girl beside them, she was breathing heavily for running so much to get to the area. Alocer put on his coat as he stared at her with a sad expression

-what are you two doing!? Why are you fighting!? What's going on here!?

She begged for an answer as Alocer immediately made a huge jump back, his devil wings came out and flied away

-Jin wait!!

Shouted lenalee

-that guy Alocer….is stronger than I thought, those gate of hell must be his attacks……and he has only showed three of them………

Said Rox on his head seeing him leave

* * *

**D GRAY MAN THEATER**

**(Curtains open revealing the stage damaged after kagami's attack revealing Rox and Kanda seated on the floor drinking tea)**

**Rox:………(takes a sip)**

**Kanda:…….(takes a sip)**

**--one hour later--**

**Rox:…………(takes another sip)**

**Kanda:……… (Looks at the cup which is empty)**

**Rox:………..**

**Kanda:………I'm hungry**

**Rox:………..my too**

**Kanda: want some soba? **

**Rox: alright…..**

**(Curtains close)**

**Lavi: our antisocial get a log pretty well saaaaaaa**

* * *

**D gray man theater two**

**(curtains open revealing Alocer seated on top of the enormous pile of dead chibi akuma and garfine)**

**Alocer:………….**

**(in a matter of seconds he notice something is wrong, Mick Daniels came out of the pile unbalancing it)**

**Mick: why In earth did I ended up in there!?**

**(The pile starts shaking making chibi Alocer nervous, that's when the hole pile falls burying him on the progress under the deepest part)**

**Alocer:…...help……. **

**(curtains close)**

**Lavi: Alocer is as stupid as Jin saaaaaaaaaa**

* * *

**Notes**

**Sorry for taking so long, this is a short chapter for me, I was really busy and I wanted to show more but it was better just reveal more about Alocer (and show his true name)**

**The name Alocer comes from a demon who is very powerful, grand duke of hades, ruler of 36 infernal legions who takes the form of a knight riding a horse, his face is similar to a lion and has flaming eyes**

**Alocer is showed that has the powers of the nine gates which aren't based on naruto at all!! I got the idea when I watched "the ninth gate" staring Johnny Depp, and if you noticed they aren't so much of power ups inside his body (like rock lee) it's the powers straight from the nine gates or circles of the underworld like Dante described them. Which I find creepy and makes them powerful and since Alocer is sort of a devil spawn its okay for him to have such strength (as mentioned before his name comes from a powerful demon duke) **

**and if you wondered before, yes! only strong characters can uncensored their bad words XD**

**It was really hard to make that scene were Rox and Alocer fight, Rox armor was inspired by dragon shiryu's armor from saint seiya (kanda looks almost like a clone of him with his long hair and no shirt when he fights skin boric XD) and makes it a problem because of the movements and stuff **

**Hoped you liked the chapter, tell me if you find it good or not :)**


	43. Return

Chapter forty three Return

On the room the exorcists stayed on the first night at school was used for the heirs to make their private meetings. Rox was really annoyed as he explained what happened to Jin's doppelganger to Takeshi and Diana who listen carefully. Specially about the nine gates

-Alocer eh?

Asked Takeshi as Diana was fixing up her husband putting some bandages on his right arm

-it's named after a powerful demon duke…….and he does well deserve it, he is truly a demon

Said Ray

-how could a doppelganger be way stronger than the real one? I heard they rarely could reach the strength of the original

-don't know, but it must be a first one……..

-and those nine gates are really powerful

Said Rox as Takeshi smiled hearing this

-well then I'll go and teach him a lesson personally next time

* * *

---------kitami's class----------

-kitami-sensei is hot

Said a girl as she looked at the teacher writing on the board

-but he looks spaced out today

Said another seeing Kitami writing stuff they did not understand but it looked like a bunny holding a dragon ball

Kitami tried to concentrate on his class, but the though of Jin being dead was really hard for him. The only person beside Kaze who he had revealed a little of his condition and accepted him still was not on this world anymore. Only a fake that took his shape and made him look like if he was an enemy

-sorry kids………but today' extra class is suspended…….have the rest of the Saturday for studying……

He said taking a deep breath as he heard the confused students whispering to each other as they started leaving

-Jin..........

---------xxxxxxx-----------

* * *

Outside school in an area far from the forest. There was a field of flowers were the flower arrangement and art class sometimes took place. It was a calm area away from all the war against the Earl, garfine and Wrath which would soon start. But there was something which bothered her more than that. What she saw last night, Jin came back and injured her comrades. Did something happen to him when he disappeared? That was her question she wanted an answer.

Thinking about this made her not put attention the sound of someone walking towards her from behind until she noticed a shadow in front of her, slowly turning around noticed it was Alocer who simply stared at her

-Jin?

-……………….

-what happened? Why did you fought Rox and the rest?

She asked getting up quickly but Jin simply smiled at her weakly

-I…………….

-I was so worried about you, and then you go and beat up your comrades

-I…….I…….sorry……..

He replied with a tone which sounded like if he was hurt surprising lenalee completely

-okay, what's wrong with you? You sound like….like……a little baby!

Alocer looked a little scared just by hearing lenalee sound a little louder. This left her more surprised and confused. This reminded her of a little kid being scared of an older person when he is being scolded

-sorry…….

He said who sounded like he was about to cry

Lenalee didn't know what was going on here. Jin who returned with a scary appearance was acting like a child. The only thing she knew was to hold him on her arms until he felt better

-It's okay Jin…….I'm sorry for hurting you

-lenalee………

-welcome back……

-…………………

--------xxxxxxxxxx----------

* * *

Inside a huge cave the place was completely frozen, ice pillars came out came out from the ground with many garfine and akuma trapped on them. The only garfine remained was a bull with white hair, had the right half of his body white and the other black, horns came out from the shoulders. He wore a belt with the head of a skeleton and shin guards with spikes on them. Wokaixer ran towards him as Rin stayed back, to gather information from the fight.

Wokaixer had his fernir sword on his hand as he threw a white cutting wave which at the impact. It froze the garfine; Takumi made a huge jump and punched the imprisoned garfine who broke into pieces

-that was quick

Said Rin

-let's go…….this place is guarded by strong enemies……there must be something here with big importance if they have such garfine

Said Takumi removing the belt

The two walked through the cave which was bigger than they expected. Reaching at one point, they saw an area full of machines, guarded by mysterious men with skull masks and black coats. The two hide as they saw in a cell the students who were missing. Some others were being used as experiments as they screamed for help. Takumi got really pissed off seeing those weirdos doing this

-Kai Kivat………

-wait Takumi, we don't know who….

-welcome!!!

Shouted someone behind them, scaring the crap out of them

Takumi turned around quickly to see the man he saw on the last battle, the one with blonde spiky hair, green eyes and had the "J" tattoo on his hand. His target "Joker" one of the royal straight five, rulers of the garfine.

-it's the first time we talk Takumi, or should I say Wokaixer?

-Joker! What are you doing to this kids!?

-oh nothing special, just seeing if one of them has the most powerful key of the four keys to open the gates to heaven

Replied Joker confusing the two

-keys of heaven?

Asked Takumi

-you don't know? That's why those exorcists came to the school, to find the key our ally Wrath is after

-exorcists?

Asked Rin to Takumi who did not answer

-anyway, we can't have you around here and as the one who is guarding this place I must get rid of you

Takumi transformed again in Wokaixer as Joker smiled. He pulled out a card out of his pocket, revealing it to the two intruders. It was silver and had a picture of a tarantula with a diamond on its body, similar to the playing cards and had the joker's "J" symbol on both sides

-what is that card?

Asked Wokaixer

-Joker card……….the only proof that allows me to be member of the royal straight five……..the armor of diamonds "Arachnis" one of the armors wore by the funders of the garfine clan beside the mighty "Dark Kiva"

-Dark Kiva!? The one who destroyed the school years ago!?

-enough talk, you need to save those kids and kill me right? Well then fight!

Said Joker as the card entered the joker's chest, the symbol of the diamond appeared on his forehead as he smiled

Joker's transformation wasn't like the spirit power armors or the seed, the appearance was similar to a seed but he transformed like a metamorphosis. The armor was green with golden color on the round shoulder guards, neck from the breastplate, and boots. The breastplate had the symbol of the tarantula and the diamond on the middle with four red spheres around it, the belt was green with a gold emblem with the diamond on the center. The boots were long with knee guards attached to them with the shape of a golden diamond. The helmet had a golden spider symbol whose legs covered most of the helmet, big red eyes, and the mouth plate silver.

The most noticeable trait was the large golden spider legs attached to the back.

-so this are the armors I was told of……..damn it, its freaking annoying

Said Wokaixer as he started moving slowly in his fighting pose so did Joker making circles until Wokaixer was the one to react first

Joker saw Takumi make a huge jump towards him as he threw a kick which was blocked using both hands. Pushing him away, Wokaixer made a back flip and fell on his feet as he ducked to dodge Joker's kick which made a full spin. Taking this opportunity Wokaizer punched him several times on the face and stomach and finally a kick on the chin putting the Joker unbalanced.

The two threw a kick at the same time making an impact which made the place tremble. Joker stopped a punch heading towards his head and replied with many powerful punches which broke small parts of Wokaixer's breastplate. Before Joker could do more damage, Wokaixer kicked his opponent on the stomach then hit him on the back with his elbow sending him towards the front.

Wokaixer pulled out wake up fuestle inserting it on the mouth of Kivat and released his chains, revealing the big claws

-so that's your special attack?

With one slash from the claws Joker was trapped in an ice prison. To finish his mission he charged towards the frozen enemy ready to break his opponent in pieces. That's when for Takumi's and Rin's surprised, Joker got out easily

-impossible!!! He survived my ultimate attack!?

* * *

-----xxxxxxxxxxx-----

Alocer looked at the butterflies around the area with curiosity; lenalee noticed this and thought how weird he has been acting today. If it was the first time he ever seen one (it was true)

-Jin, what are you doing?

She asked as Alocer sat down on the ground looking at the sky

-lenalee………

-what is it?

-what is that?.........the thing which it can be seen everywhere………that blue thing…..

-what are you saying baka-Jin, it's the sky

-sky?...

-okay, now you are acting weirder

-it's beautiful……….I like staring at it

Lenalee smiled hearing this. She sat beside him as the two looked up at the blue sky filled with white clouds

-but it wont fall right?

Asked Alocer who seemed worried

-fall? The sky?

Asked lenalee confused as Alocer nodded with his worried expression

This made lenalee giggle a little confusing the doppelganger. He has saying things only a child would ask, but somewhat made her happy. Alocer was a copy of the real Jin and was born with a lot of the memories. But he didn't know anything about the world like a new born baby. For a while the two were just walking around many areas of the school grounds, it was Saturday so there was no classes and could waste their time together on a small forest area which was not part of the dark forest. Alocer tried to catch a small fox but it ran away to its mother who got really aggressive towards him, lenalee pulled him away before he would tried to kill the thing which for his mind "was an enemy".

-you sure are getting childish

Said Lenalee as she looked at the fake Jin looking at the fish on the lake in front of them

-really?......

He asked still staring at the fish

-yes, but what happened Jin?

-what…..happened?

-you disappeared then you came back…….different…

-please…..don't worry about…..

He said as he tried to catch a fish which moved quickly annoying him a lot

-not to worry?

-damn, and I just wanted to play with it (meaning the fish)

-Jin, what do you mean by that?

-I will protect you……..that's all that matters…….

He replied with a more mature tone surprising lenalee

-Jin…….that's so sweet but I'm talking serious……

-I'm also talking serious……..

He said putting a serious expression on his face

-Alocer!!!

Called a voice behind the two

Alocer turned around quickly sensing who it was, it was Rox, Ray and Takeshi alongside Ren, Kimberly and Ryotarou. He quickly got up as he removed his coat, looking at them with a hostile expression

-this guy doesn't look like Jin up close don't you think guys?

Asked Ren nervously

-it is……..don't worry

Said Ray lying to the other to avoid telling them about Jin's death in front of lenalee

-you two!!!! Want to fight again!?

Asked Alocer furiously

-no……it seems that girl Karen has been taken away……..and we managed to trace the location were she was take by the garfine, and it seems Takumi is fighting against the Joker in that place who is really powerful and we need your help

Said Ray as Alocer smiled

-you are asking help to the man you tried to kill yesterday?

Asked Alocer annoyed as Rox made a big grin on his face

-you are Jin after all, why won't you want to help your friends?

-I only protect lenalee, and you know it well

-well if lenalee knew something that about you and him……..she would be affected to much and that's not protecting her

-what are you talking about Rox?

Asked lenalee confused

Alocer was surprised hearing this. If lenalee knew of him being a fake and Jin was dead then it would cause her to even reach the point of committing suicide. He had no choice but to listen to the demands of the heirs

-lets go

Said Alocer in a serious tone

-I'll go with you

Said lenalee as the others agreed even if Alocer didn't

Minutes later the group arrived to the cave were they meet up with Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Midnight, Kitami, Kaze, Cate and Yuji. The ones who knew Alocer looked at him with a serious expression, the demon who took the shape of their deceased friend.

-Kitami also knows about you guys?

Asked Kimberly as he nodded

-this will be dangerous, but having Ray, Rox and Takeshi I bet we will be fine

-they must be great mages for kitami to say that

Said Ren surprised hearing this as the heirs didn't like being called "mages"

-lets go

Said Rox as everyone followed him

After running for a while the group arrived to an area where they needed to pick one of two roads. Ray told Ryotarou and his friends to go in the separate way as an excuse to avoid them seeing them fight using spirit power, and to help them Cate and Kaze were sent with them. Agreeing with this they head to their respective paths, the exorcists led by the heirs arrived the place where Wokaixer had fallen the ground and Joker was chocking Rin with one hand as he pulled her up. Kanda immediately pulled out Mugen as he charged towards Joker. The samurai exorcist was surprised seeing the man disappear as Rin fell to the ground breathing heavily. And he was too late to sense the presence of the Joker behind him

-damn it!

He said turning around quickly and managed to stop the punch heading towards his head but the force of the impact sent kanda way back

Midnight took the advantage to trap Joker in her strings which surprised him by the sudden attack. He could had gotten freed easily from them, but when he turned around to see the girl responsible for trapping him. He was left speechless

-It can't be……..my lady!?

Asked Joker surprised leaving Midnight confused

Allen and Yuji used their critical point as they made a huge jump throwing a cutting wave and Lavi made his hammer big using the fire seal on Joker. The impact hit him provoking a big explosion

-we took down Joker already

Said Allen who removed his innocence

-it was easy

Said Yuji proud of himself

-idiots…..

Said Wokaixer trying to get up

-what was that!?

Asked Allen annoyed

-he won't die with that………he's immortal…….

The heirs and Lenalee quickly made a jump back as Ray and Rox summoned Neos and Takeshi summoned his V3 hopper armor. They saw green spider webs trapping the rest of the group on them except Alocer who destroyed the web heading towards him with his hand. Joker ran towards Alocer first throwing a powerful punch which was blocked by the doppelganger as his head was covered by the black armor and turned into the helmet. The heirs charged towards the enemy as they all punched Joker at the same time. Alocer looked at them for a second as they al smiled

-as long as you don't hurt innocent people we will accept you……do anything stupid and we will beat you up you hear?

Asked Takeshi as Alocer nodded

-let's fight together again Jin

Said Ray surprising the clone by being called by the name of the real him, like if they were accepting him

The four heirs charged towards Joker who felt rather nervous seeing the four main enemies of his king and their allies heading straight at him. But before they reached him a large group of garfine and akuma got in the way. Alocer was the only who avoid them by making a huge jump reaching Joker. Lenalee followed him ignoring the rest of the trapped team members since she knew they would be alright with Ray and the other two there

-this web is impossible to break!!!

Said Allen annoyed

-hey!!! Help us here!!!

Shouted Lavi annoying the heirs who were too busy to pay attention to them

Alocer and Joker took their fight deeper to the cave. The two were attacking each other at an extremely fast speed around the place. Joker threw many energy beams which by a quick spin from Alocer, the attacks were bounced to many directions. The two ran towards each other as they started punching each other like if they were taking turns. It was a test of resistance between the two but it stopped when Joker started to lose and he used the spider legs from his back back grabbed Alocer making him unable to move

-you're dead already

Said Joker as Alocer smiled

-really?

He asked as part of his breastplate turned liquid without Joker knowing

Joker suddenly let go of him slowly as he saw a large blade stabbed on his chest. It was coming out from the breastplate of Alocer's armor. He laughed nervously as he let go of his opponent and fell death to the ground. Alocer looked at him for some seconds and slowly turned around and walked away

-this guy wasn't even worth showing one of my nine gates……..

Alocer was surprised hearing a laugh coming from his back. He quickly turned around and saw Joker standing as the wound he had made him disappeared, leaving him surprised

-why!?

-damn it……I have lost three lives this single day……bastards

-three lives!? What do you mean!?

-I have ten lives!!! Wokaixer killed me once, then those stupid exorcists, now you so I have eight left

-then I'll use my gates……and send you straight to hell

Said Alocer as he activated the first gate and trapped Joker on the shadow

-fool!!!!

Shouted Joker as Alocer was surprised hearing the joker behind him

When he turned around he was hit by a powerful beam from the Joker's chest which hit Alocer completely. Joker quickly turned around and blocked with both hands lenalee's kick which sent him back from the force annoying him

-the girl who escaped my web eh?

She didn't respond to avoid showing her anger for hurting Alocer. Joker dodged and blocked all of her kicks. For his surprise one of her attacks damaged a little bit of his left gauntlet. Alocer got up slowly as his damaged armor fell in pieces slowly. The boots turned into a black liquid, covering the entire body to create the armor again. Joker backed away from lenalee as he saw Alocer behind him with his complete armor

-how the hell did you did that!?

Asked Joker surprised

Alocer threw a black energy sphere at the garfine who made a huge jump to avoid the attack. But for his surprise lenalee kicked the energy sphere straight at him hitting him on the face. Alocer looked surprised by this move as lenalee gave him the peace sign

-idiots!!!

Shouted Joker still on mid air

The two were surprised seeing their bodies wrapped on Joker's green web. Alocer tried to get free but he screamed in pain as the web got tighter as it started to crush his armor slowly

-you are the one who is going to die first Jin Mirouko……..for killing me…..

-leave him alone!!!

Shouted lenalee trying to get free

-afraid I can't do that……….

Replied Joker as he walked towards Alocer with two energy spheres

Lenalee gasped seeing Alocer receiving both attacks straight on his face and chest. The helmet was completely destroyed as his face was bleeding. Joker figured out that even if his armor could regenerate, his wounds stay the same. For fun he started punching Alocer on the stomach multiple times. Alocer tried to hold the pain and regenerate his armor to give him more protection. Lenalee looked at this as she tried to move making Joker laugh

-it's impossible, my web it's enforced with spirit power………you can't get freed easily

Said Joker as he grabbed Alocer's head with both hands

-LET HIM GO!!!

Shouted lenalee who managed to get free from the webs surprising Joker

Lenalee ran towards Joker whose hands were glowing as they started to burn Alocer's head. He couldn't scream, the pain didn't even let him do that until lenalee kicked him away, Alocer was freed by lenalee as he fell to the ground with the rest of the armor shattered, only the boots of the armor were left of it

-that fake couldn't beat me……as I heard, doppelgangers are weak

Said Joker who sounded happy

-doppelganger?

Asked lenalee confused

-oh you didn't knew!? That thing is not Jin!!! He is dead already!!!

-wh….what?.......

-he was killed some days ago!!! But this thing came out from his last will……..and now the last thing that remained of him is about to die

Said Joker with a big smile on his face as he walked towards Alocer

Lenalee fell to the ground on her knees; she couldn't believe what she heard from Joker. She also felt his presence disappear some while ago. But she couldn't believe he was dead, only missing or unable to return quickly. Now she knew what Ray told him about Jin needing help as an excuse to look for him or his body. Tears came out of her eyes; she couldn't believe it happened again. Jin died once on China by the hands of the Noah of pleasure. Now he lost him again and most likely forever.

Joker couldn't avoid smiling seeing the girl in such pain as he decided to change target. Alocer was surprised seeing the garfine heading towards lenalee instead of him

-lenalee……run……..

Said Alocer trying to get up

Lenalee looked at the man in front of him as he had a green energy on his right fist. She didn't care much of what he was planning to do; he was going to take her life. The shock of knowing Jin was dead was too much for her to handle, her legs couldn't move as the fist was going straight at her.

The ground started shacking; this made the Joker stop before hitting lenalee as he looked around confused. The top of the cave was destroyed revealing the night sky. It was barely 12 pm and the sky was already dark as a red moon appeared. A sudden roar was heard. It was very familiar to lenalee and Joker.

-it can't be………

Said Joker surprised

-Castle…..Doran?

Asked lenalee seeing the giant dragon castle arriving as it flied pass them roaring

Castle Doran left the place dropping an object. The two moved away to avoid getting squashed by it. It was really heavy since it made a big crack on the floor. The exorcists who were freed by the web and the heirs without wearing their armors arrived to the scene. They saw the thing was actually a coffin made out of stone, with the symbol of Kiva on it

-what's going on?

Asked Allen seeing the situation

-a stone coffin?

Asked Lenalee who got close to the object which was dropped by Castle Doran

The coffin opened itself making lenalee move away. Countless rose petals came out from it which was taken away by the wind, giving a sweet and relaxing scent. Joker confused by all this got close to it as he looked at the bright yellow eyes which were inside the coffin making him back away in surprise as he recognized them pretty well

-no……..It can't be……...you were……..

Everyone was shocked seeing it was the lord of the flying dragon castle. The one who was called "King of Vampires"

It was Kiva. He came out from the coffin in silence as he looked around the place, the laid eyes on Joker. Alocer tried to get up as he looked at the king of vampires, he smiled before falling unconscious.

-Kiva………

Said Ray who couldn't believe it

-idiot……..you made us worried

Said Rox on his head as gave a small smile

Kiva ran towards the still surprised Joker, throwing a kick which sent his opponent flying way back.

Joker fell outside another exit of the cave where Kiva was already in front of him removing Kivat from his belt turning him back to his true form

-you!?………how can you be Kiva!?

Asked the Joker nervously as the one who possessed the powers of Kiva laughed a little

-what do you mean? I've always been Kiva the second…….

-but that clone!! You were supposed too be dead!!!!

-I'm not someone who likes to stay dead for a long time……..and since I know what's going on thanks to my servants info, I'll kick your ass for kidnapping children, but first………let me introduce myself Joker……

Joker backed away nervously as the young man with the long black spiky hair and black pearl eyes gave a very confident smile at the garfine

-I'm Jin Mirouko, heir of the clan Mirouko and possessor of Kiva and I'm back from the world of the dead to finish my job personally

Said the real Jin as the joker got extremely furious

-damn it……..I don't care how you return; in your state you can't beat me!!!

-well that might be true, my body still feels weak from reviving but………we brought something special from our trip to the other world didn't we Kivat?

Asked Jin to his partner beside him

-**of course!!! Prepare yourself Joker!!!**

Said Kivat as Jin pulled out a golden fuestle from one of the pants pockets and put it on Kivat's mouth

**-Empire Sword!!!!**

From the sky came out a black colored road. From it a bright light head straight towards Jin's right arm. The heir caught the light which turned into a large golden European sword. Joker seeing the weapon recognized it in the instant

-that sword looks similar…..It can't be……The empire sword!!! The weapon that belongs to the king of the garfine!!! Why are you holding it!?

-don't know…….but still I'll kick your ass

Replied Jin as Kivat bite him and attached himself on the crimson belt turning him to Kiva, but noticed the sword felt heavier and quickly hit the ground

-even I don't know why you can even lay fingers on it. it's a sacred weapon who only King can has it on his hands, but the sword needs a lot of power to be used, with that strength wont be enough, I'll be just nothing but a useless weight for you!!!

-you sure talk a lot, but I already knew that

Said Jin annoyed surprising the garfine

-then why!?

-I'll show you something I thought about before I revived

Said Jin pulling out the four fuestles which calls the arm monsters surprising the garfine

-**let's start this already! GARULU SABER!!!! GRIFFONION REVOLVER!!!! TAURUS AXE!!!! FINALLY GILLS TRIDENT!!!!**

-----Castle Doran-------

The four heard the sound of their fuestles when they were playing cards. Hibiki got up first as the others stretched a little. They were expecting one day all be called at the same time and it was their first time over 300 hundred years

-lets go

Said Hibiki as he touched the floor with his right hand, moving it to the left as sparks came out from it, the blue aurora behind him took the shape of Garulu

Ramon made a spin as the image of griffonion's head came out in front of it. Roberto closed his eyes covered in his green aurora which had the shape of a gill monster. Rikki's eyes turned red as he shouted like a madman. All of them turned into small statue size objects leaving castle Doran and reached Kiva, when they made contact his arms, legs, and chest were covered in chains, the first ones to break were the legs which turned green and in the same shape as gill form except the hell's gate boot. The right arm turned into the same as in garulu form, the other as griffonion form and finally the chest of Taurus form. Joker was speechless seeing the powerful aurora coming from Kiva. Jin could see on his own vision a countdown which marked 5:00 minutes

-union form……….never thought I could do this right!?

Asked Jin pulling up the sword as he ran towards Joker

-I'm someone who over 7 lives's…….YOU WONT KILL ME THAT EASILY YOU FAKE KIVA!!!!

Joker dodged the first swing from Kiva's sword by rolling to the front. With all his strength he threw a punch towards his back. Joker was surprised to see Kiva quickly turning around letting himself being hit by the attack which gave no effect. Jin smiled as he threw the sword towards the sky as he punched him four times on the face; Joker was confused when Kiva grabbed him from the shoulders and used him to expulse himself towards the air. When he looked up, the joker was hit by many purple beams which took him down to his knees. He looked furiously at Kiva who fell on his feet with both empire sword and griffonion revolver

-this form has the resistant armor of Taurus form, the agility of gills form, the precision of griffonion and the skills and speed of garulu, just give it up

-never!!!! Let's see if you can get away from this!!!!

Shouted Joker as Kiva looked at the green web heading straight at him

Joker backed away nervously seeing with one swing of the empire sword cut the entire web. Kiva walked towards him as Joker started throwing many energy beams at him which were unaffected and continued waling slowly. Kiva dropped the sword and pulled out the Taurus axe. Joker tried to ran away but Kiva threw the weapon like a boomerang cutting part of Joker's breastplate as he fell to the ground

-you bastard!!!!

-my grandma said this once: children are the treasure which will guide the future, the worse you can do is try to harm that treasure…….you and your men were hurting young teens without even considering anything, the only bastard I see here is you

Joker made a sword out of his web and charged towards Kiva. He pulled out the garulu saber and gill trident. Throwing the trident first which destroyed the sword and finally used the garulu saber's sonic waves that came out from the hilt's mouth hitting Joker completely sending him way back. The trident disappeared as Kiva grabbed the empire sword which was stuck on the ground

-let's finish this kivat

Said Jin as Kivat grabbed the wake up fuestle

-**WAKE!!! UP!!!**

Shouted Kivat as Jin raised his right leg towards the air

The chains broke opening the Hell's Gate. Joker got up slowly only to see Kiva making a big jump, on mid air he did a front flip before throwing the kick which hit Joker on the chest sending him far away. In instants the garfine blew up and the chains sealed the boot again.

Everyone arrived to the scene, even Ryotarou's group and the students who were kidnapped. The heirs still couldn't believe seeing Kiva. They didn't say anything to avoid revealing Kiva's identity, but their comrade Jin was still alive and Kiva alive was the living proof of it

-kiva is alive!?

Asked Kimberly surprised

-_and I thought you were dead, idiot!!!_

Shouted Ray telepathically at Jin who smiled under the helmet

-_sorry I worried you, but luckily I managed to get out for the………..I think fourth time from the underworld _

-KIVA!!!!!!!

Shouted Joker who wasn't wearing his armor anymore

-**damn it this guy has some lives left**

Said Kivat as Jin nodded

-I still have six!!! I won't allow defeat!!!!

Joker roared with fury as he transformed himself into a giant green zabbat with spider legs around it making Cate and Kiva fell really unconformable

-I hate spiders!!!

Shouted the two at the same time

-well now we have to wait for Kagami to see this and use his powered IXA

Said Allen seeing the zabbat roaring as he looked at Kiva

Kiva quickly pulled out his castle Doran fuestle inserting it on Kivat's mouth. The dragon castle came out in a matter of seconds. Kiva made a huge jump reaching the roof. The zabbat started shooting many energy spheres at the castle who counted it by shooting missiles from both sides making countless explosions.

IXA arrived on his bike were the rest of the exorcists and heirs were. He looked up surprised at the castle and saw Kiva on top of it. A small red dragon was also on top of the castle as it threw small version of the missiles and the castle itself shot many fire balls at the beast taking it down slowly.

Kiva knew it was time to finish this as he made a huge jump towards the zabbat, throwing a kick which head straight towards the center of it. Castle Doran shot his fire breath to boost Kiva's speed, breaking the chains of his boot by the force

-wow he took down that thing with one kick

Said Rin surprised seeing the zabbat blowing up after Kiva kicked it

-Kiva….so you're still alive!!

Said Kagami furiously removing his belt as he watched castle Doran leave the place

-he looks interesting, maybe he really is a vampire

Said Rin with a smile on her face annoying Kagami even more

-next time I'll kill him!!

Joker fell right were the students looked at the battle, they all backed away seeing the garfine turning into his garfine form which had had a similar shape to the tarantula armor only he had a mouth and looked more organic. The exorcists stared at him nervously. He was still alive after Kiva had just left

-I might die soon, so I'm taking some of you with me!!!

Shouted Joker throwing a green beam at the exorcists

Lenalee and the rest were left speechless. The attack didn't hit when Alocer used himself as a shield to protect them and receiving the full blast which made a hole on his stomach. He slowly looked back, smiling at lenalee before falling to the ground. Joker seeing this started laughing as lenalee ran to the fallen doppelganger

-his dead was for nothing!!! Die worms!!!

Shouted the joker who was ready to throw another attack

Someone suddenly grabbed the joker's hand, before even seeing who it was he was punched on the face and taken down to the ground. The students and exorcists looked surprised who it was

-the only worm is you……..

Replied Jin as the others stared at him with surprise

-Jin!?

Asked everyone at the same time (except the heirs since they found this stupid)

Jin ran to Alocer who saw his true self in front of him. He was feeling weird by seeing his true self, but smiled at him anyways

-you are…….

-Jin Mirouko……a pleasure to meet you Alocer…….

Replied the original with a smile on his face

-you…….call me by……my name…….

-of course……you aren't me; you are another person…….even if you came from my dying thoughts…….

Jin and lenalee were surprised to see Alocer spit out blood; he started breathing heavily as he was loosing a lot of blood making the two feel scared of knowing what was going to happen to him.

-hold on Alocer! Don't die

Said Jin nervously as his clone smiled

-no need……….you are here….that's all that matters……..

-what are you talking about!? I won't let you die!!!

-I……..protected her……..

-…………

-I did my duty………to protect lenalee………when you were away………I…...even if it was less than a day…….I….kinda liked her……no……..I……loved…..

Lenalee's eyes were full of tears seeing Alocer die before saying his last words. Jin's eyes widened seeing this; he stayed quiet as he looked at his clone eyes slowly closing and his body slowly turned into ash. Joker laughed as he got up slowly and the others stayed on guard. The heir of the Mirouko looked at his hand which still had the ash of the doppelganger and let it go as he turned around and looked at the garfine

-that stupid fake got what he deserved for taking one of my lives!!

-Joker………

Whispered Jin as he got up slowly

Ryotarou and his friends felt scared seeing the furious expression Jin had on his face. He ran towards the garfine tackling him. Both fell to the ground as they rolled on the ground multiple times. Before even letting Joker get up, Jin started to punch him multiple times with all his fury, everyone else could just look at this as the joker was being punched so many times he was already spitting blood out of its mouth. He was being overpowered easily by the heir without wearing his armor. Joker couldn't handle the punches as he rolled away dodging the last punch which Jin looked at the coward Joker backing away from him. He didn't want to let him go yet, with all his fury he ran to him punching him again as he stand. Blood was on the garfine's entire face. Each punch was breaking part of the skull from inside Joker's face. Jin was shouting like a mad man as he threw each and one of the punches without getting tired. This was part the exorcists, not even Allen or Lenalee had ever seen of him before.

-this is……..Jin?

Asked Allen scared of seeing the furious heir

-that Joker shouldn't have ever dared to do what he did……..to get Jin that angry means only death…….even I can't stop him

Replied Ray as everyone else looked at the furious Jin still punching his enemy

The joker fell to the ground unable to stand anymore. Jin looked beside him the emperor sword which he left on the ground before jumping to castle Doran. He walked towards it as he grabbed it with both hands to be able to carry it.

Joker got up horrified after seeing Jin's eyes suddenly turn blood red. He unwillingly activated his devil eyes as he head towards the garfine

-no wait!!! Please!!!!

Jin was too furious to hear the bastard beg for his life. The monster that proudly killed part of himself was now as weak as a worm. But he didn't deserve any mercy from him; he had enough lives to take away from him.

-Jin stop!!!

Begged lenalee as Jin ignored her as he raised the sword towards the air

Joker screamed in pain as he was slashed multiple times by the sword and Jin shouted like crazy. The blood of the garfine was being stained all around the place. He was already killed over three times by then. With Jin's last swing he took down Joker who was in too much pain to even get up. The heir raised the sword towards the sky and stabbed it on the garfine's heart completely. To add more pain on the attack, Jin moved the sword slowly towards the lower part of the body as the garfine kept on screaming. After pulling out the sword from Joker's body he backed away slowly. He knew Joker was still alive even after that

-you…….aren't worthy to have your last live taken by me…

Said Jin as his eyes turned back to normal making Joker furious as he slowly got up

-you………bastard……taking all but my last life…….

Jin reached to his comrade's heirs and exorcists with a sad expression. Even after all that rage he was still conscious enough for only to take all of its life except the last one and not really killing him. Lenalee walked to him as he looked to another side and avoid seeing her after what he did

-I'm sorry…..I was out of control……

He said as lenalee smiled at him

-it's alright…….

She replied putting her hand on his cheek surprising him as he slowly looked at her

-lenalee…..

-all that matters is that you're alright…..and safe…….

-I……….

-welcome back……..

Jin's eyes widened hearing this. It was the same thing she told him when he returned from the word between the living and the death a year ago, when she though he was dead and finally returned, he smiled as tears came out from lenalee's eyes and his own

-I'm back……..

He said as lenalee wrapped her hands around him

This surprised the female students and made Ren feel a little jealous seeing this. Joker ran towards the two ready to strike. The others gasped seeing this but Jin ignored him as he hold lenalee tighter

-don't worry, he is already gone…….he just don't know it yet

Said Jin in his sweet tone confusing the garfine

Joker suddenly stopped when he saw Wokaixer making a huge jump behind him. With one slash from the claws on his hands, the garfine was frozen and turned into little pieces. The first out of the four royal straight five was now defeated

-Alocer……….rest in peace

Said Jin on his head trying to hold the tears for the lost of his own self, but couldn't show them in front of lenalee

* * *

**NOTES**

**I've believed I already made this arc too lightly, maybe is because I have been watching many new kamen riders (which some aren't as dark as the ones I first saw) so I'm going to put some of the darker and mature flavor from the Kuuga and Agito series (if you get curious after reading this fic the ones I get inspired are recommended like Kuuga, Agito, Kabuto and Kiva) but above them all kuuga is the most epic until now, many of the final fights in anime or manga couldn't be compare to that one, it was just brutal (it's not the typical one on one men with super powers destroying half the earth but still it was brutal) **

**Alocer was like a child as i said on the chapter, he only had a small portion of Jin's memory but beside that he had no idea how the world was (i almost felt like i killed a kid T.T)**

**Union form if you were confused about the five minutes its the time limit he can use it (its a harsh move and puts him and the other arm monsters in danger)**

**And to start this I revived Jin and made him kill that joker bastard 6 times **

**Sorry but no KNS next week need to focus on an upcoming exam, finish some work (at least I inform unlike in shonen jump when there its not a d gray man chapter that week T.T)**


	44. travel

Sorry for the wait I was busy with the Halloween special and I didn't' had any time for this so please forgive me (and I'm writing a new fanfic which will be posted once I finish its sixth chapter)

Chapter forty four travel

Everything was black; I couldn't see anything at all. Is this death?.....no, doubt it. I knew that heaven and hell existed thanks to other near experience deaths, but this time was different. Was I truly dead? I can't accept that!! I still need to fight! Fight for my friends. The stupid mages still need me, as I worked so hard to protect them and they answered back with the anti-kiva IXA!!!

Kagami stabbed me with his sword like if I was fighting him for real, the idiot was acting like if he was overpowering me. Damn it!!! Why the hell did I need to die!? At a moment like that!? How (censored) screwed up is that!? And lenalee watched me……she needed to see me go to my death without knowing I was Kiva……but now its too late, I'm already feeling sleepy, I guess its time to rest forever……….

-HEY!! WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!!!

Shouted someone as Jin opened his eyes only to see a volleyball heading right at him, which hit him on the face

He noticed he was falling from a tree, he was confused as he got up and looked at the place were it seemed to be a modern day park with a big playground

-eh?

Jin looked at a girl in front of him, she had to be around 13 to 14 years old with long brunette hair, with a blue ribbon with a picture of a crescent moon on each end and wore a modern day t-shirt and pants

-lenalee?

He asked, he couldn't see well since he was still suffering the after effects of being dead and then getting hit with a ball on his face at the same time

-Who's Lenalee? Now get up get up  
said the girl leaving Jin surprise since he could now see clearly

-Who are you?

-Huh? Me? I don't know

-You don't know?

-That's right and anything about myself  
replied the girl in a happy tone leaving Jin confused

-Who doesn't know their own name?

-Hey that's not very nice and I'm supposed to be your guide and all

-Guide...

-Well your dead right?

-Dead….Kagami killed me……

-Just Kidding!!

-EH!? WHAT THE HELL!!?

-Exactly

-eh?

-Well you are in hell...

There was a small moment of silence, hearing "You're in hell' was something unexpected. He wanted to say something with a calm, mature and peaceful tone but……

-WHAT THE (CENSORED) DO YOU MEAN I'M IN (CENSORED) HELL!? HOW IN THE (CENSORED) WORLD I ENDED UP IN THIS (CENSORED) PIECE OF (CENSORED) OF A PLACE OF (CENSORED)!!! WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO END UP IN HEAVEN LIKE LAST TIME WHEN I ALMOST DIED SO WHAT THE (CENSORED) ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M IN (CENSORED) HELL!?......(CENSORED)!!!!

-calm down Jin, let me explain, your half dead but your soul is in hell so I'm supposed to  
help you get you back into your body

-But this doesn't look like hell…..this looks actually a pretty place

-Well this part is my best friend and a special place so once you cross  
that door you'll be face with many demon and fight your way out  
she said as a door came out from Jin's back

-But what about you?  
Asked Jin as the girl smiled again

-Me? I'll use you as a shield until we get you out; I'm just a guide so I can't fight

-But that volleyball really hurt  
said Jin on his head as he entered the door without hesitation, if there was hope of getting back to the realm of the living, then he would fight thousands of demons to get out

The moment Jin entered through door he was shocked when he saw the thing in front of him. He saw himself at age 12; tied up in some rock in a Mayan temple. Some weird men who looked like Mayans surrounded him as they chanted words which were from an unknown language to him

-what is this?

Asked Jin looking at himself

-part of your memory, you must remember right?

-part of my memory?

-beside fighting demons, you will have to face again the most painful moments of your life

-I remember now…….when I was twelve I was sent to a mission to a Mayan temple to investigate some weird disappearances and I got capture by those guys and………

The girl was surprised to see one of the men immediately stabbing the younger Jin on his heart. He was being used as part of a ancient ritual where the one being sacrificed had his heart removed, the girl covered her eyes with her hands but she still was looking with her left eye, the older Jin fell to the ground holding his chest. He was feeling like if he was stabbed by the same knife those guys were using to kill his younger self who was screaming in pain

-YOU BASTARDS!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!

Shouted the two Jin's furiously as their devil eyes activated

-so it has stated……the painful memories

Said the girl with a sad expression as she looked at the younger Jin getting freed from the ropes that hold him, the one who had opened him was the first to suffer

The younger Jin grabbed the man's hand which had the knife. The others tried to hold him but immediately backed away when they touched him, it felt like their hands were going to burn. The man was terrified just by staring at Jin's eyes, blood came out from his own as he screamed. Jin grabbed its head and smashed it on the floor destroying it completely. The parts of the brain were spilled all around. The others started running as Jin threw many dark energy arrows on the kneecaps which made them all fall to the ground. Jin started laughing like a maniac; he didn't want them to die quick. The present Jin watched how the marks of the akurouko curse came out from the face of his younger self and slowly ripped the arms and legs of the ones who made him suffer. He remembered this perfectly, he hated himself for that…because it felt good

-your okay?

Asked the girl to Jin who nodded

-so this is what you meant about having to suffer my most painful memories

-yes…….you will see them and suffer them again, and we can't go back now

-don't worry….I'll survive this

-then lets go

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxx--------

-you have to be kidding me

Said Jin annoyed seated on the floor with his exorcist jacket on his back, he was in a library similar to the arc's and in front of him a defeated Noah of bond jasdebi laid dead

-you have to fight many previous enemies Jin…….the ones that really hated you

Said the girl as Jin simply smiled as he looked at his defeated enemy

-I told him before we left krony to kill him……if it wasn't for some circumstances, I would had personally defeated him myself instead of our friendly vampire, but now at my current state………he is a wimp, probably one of the weakest Noah's around

-but you summoned your armor……..

Said the girl as Jin simply smiled

-so I could easily overpowered him and showed him before he died again, but funny to know all Noah will go to hell after they die

-seems so……..

-who is next?

Asked Jin as a door appeared in front of him

-you bastard……….what was…..that?......

Asked Jasdebi who could barely talk

-still alive?

-how can you…..be so strong…….you…….if you continue to grow……

-I'll be able to kill the earl

Replied Jin as Jasdebi got up quickly which surprised Jin a little

-I WONT LET YOU KILL MY OTHER BROTHERS AND SISTERS!!!!

-I hate killing, but Haidarnes Noah of war and Jin Park of illusions forced me to do it……

The Noah didn't listen to Jin as he ran towards him. The heir made a weak smile as fire covered his hand

-rest in peace for being and idiot who was too lazy to train your body……..KAJI KURAI!!!!

Shouted Jin as he threw the black fire at the Noah

* * *

-------xxxxxxxx--------

-this is lovely isn't it!?

Asked Jin to the man in the large black coat who wore a white metal skull helmet which covered everything except the mouth, the place of the battle was a huge abandoned theater

-SHADOW CLAWS!!!

Shouted the man as many claws made by his own shadow head towards Jin who jump away from them

-Ray and I beat you once!!! And I already know your attacks!!

Replied Jin cutting all the claws with his Excalibur blades easily, the man was surprised by this, he pulled out a silver spear and threw to Jin who threw a black fire punch destroying it completely

-I remember that too!!!

Said Jin who made many spins and kicked the man on the face sending him flying far away and crashed on a wall dead

-that's another interesting fight

Said the girl who was watching from one of the seats

-he was a spirit power user who used to kill many of his kind to test his power in a theater similar to this…….with the help of ray we stopped him but now……it seems it was pure luck before…..this guy was really strong even for me now, if I could calculate……he is as strong as myself before wearing my armor

Said Jin jumping off the stage

-should we go then?

-yeah, this place reminds me of that time…….and I don't like it

* * *

---------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------

On an abandoned school made in ruins another battle against an old opponent was being held. The young man around the same age as jin with long spiky purple hair, blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket, a blue shirt with the symbol of a thunder, black pants and shoes was throwing electric spheres at each classroom, Jin was on one of the farthest away from there. He was calmly drawing something on the board

-when I was 15 I was sent to a mission to recover with my entire unit the diamonds of banno, which gave the owner of them the power of a god, that guy who is wrecking the place which resembles the battlefield we picked on that time was a member of the group called Neo World, hiding his true face and posed as a teacher were I was going to school, this guy was the reincarnation of Raijin. God of thunder and was a extreme pain to beat, he overpowered me completely in every aspect and if it wasn't for my half ass planed strategy I wouldn't have never defeated him

Said Jin as the girl listened to Jin's stories when he was younger every time he fought an old enemy

-but now is different right?

Asked the girl as Jin smiled

-of course……..we are equal in power so………wish me luck

Said Jin who walked towards the exit of the class room calling forth his silver armor

The girl looked at the board. It was a drawing of Jin beating up Raijin, she giggled a little seeing it while around the halls Jin kicked the thunder god on the face taking down to the ground. Raijin threw electric spheres at him who easily sent them to other directions with his hands

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!!!

Shouted Jin throwing his meteor punches at his enemy

* * *

---------xxxxxxxxxx---------

-you're alright?

Asked the girl seeing Jin lying on the floor, holding his right arm

-I'm fine……….

He said looking in front of him himself getting his right arm cut off by an older man wearing a golden robe

-that's one of those Kirayu you told me about right?

Asked the girl looking at the 30 year old with log blond hair and silver eyes throwing the 15 year old Jin towards a wall where he crashed on it

-Xerxs Kirayu………the high priest……..without the help of Ray and another heir called Erith……we would had never won and the we would had lost the triangle order civil war…….worse, I lost my arm on the process but gained it back thanks to my little sister……

-don't worry……..we are almost out of here

* * *

------------xxxxxxxxxxxx---------

Jin threw a man around his age with long black hair and sharp red eyes towards a pillar of a Greek temple, he had his armor shattered and crashed on the ground quickly. Jin had many bruises this time

-as expected from the kirayu number 19………when we head to look for general asshole cross marian…..a group under the Kirayu control called MITHRIL made of spirit power users were after me and my diamond, this guy was one of two kirayu in charged of them and he was defeated by my innocence Angel Fist

-I see

Said the girl as they head to the next door

-how me have I fight already?

-many

-good thing I don't get tired here, or else I would had lost already

* * *

------xxxxxxxxxxxxx--------

On a small river which reached barely 1 foot, Jin dodged the attacks of the energy sword which belonged to a young man around 18 with long blue hair and green sharp eyes wearing a silver karate jacket, white pants and silver metal boots. Jin threw a punch on his opponent's stomach, continuing with a kick but it was block by the man's energy sword

-when I was little I needed to use more strategy to defeat guys like you……..Zao

Said Jin dodging another swing of energy sword

-I waited for so long for you to come here!!!!

Shouted Jin's enemy as another guy around the same age as the two with long blond hair, brown jacket without any shirt under it, blue jeans and black shoes came out from behind cracking his knuckles

-oh!! Its you too Terry!!!

Said Jin punching Zao on the face taking him down with a big smile on his face seeing another of the warriors of the triangle order who he defeated on the war

-I'll make you into an ice coffin as I promised long ago Jin

Said terry who was surrounded by a cold aurora

-I see……..but if the others who are here hiding, its pointless I know eight of you are here in total, and all of you used to be way stronger than me when I defeated you

Another who was around his 30's came out as he tried to sneak attack the heir who easily stopped the bald man who wore a blue karate uniform and threw him towards Terry who simply moved to his side to avoid getting hit by him.

-Len……ex leader of unit 7, it's been a while…….damn I guess this travel to hell wasn't a bad idea, I've met people who told me that I would see them in hell before dying

Said Jin to the bald man who got up quickly

-still the comedian Jin Mirouko, soldier rank member of unit 5

Replied the man as he put himself in fighting position so did Terry

-3 on 1? If you other 5 prefer it like that fine!! I'll kick your (censored) anytime!!!

Zao and Len charged towards him at the same time. Jin blocked the kick from the karate master which was full of a blue energy. He was sent flying towards Terry who welcomed him with a punch on the stomach. The heir vomited blood making the spirit power user who controlled ice smile

-FROZEN BITE!!!

Shouted Terry throwing another punch which sent Jin flying whose body was covered in ice

-FULL MOON SLASH!!!

Shouted Zao throwing a cutting wave at Jin which broke the ice at the impact and sent the heir even higher and crashed on the water

Zao and Len made a huge jump towards the shore as Terry hit the water, freezing it completely, many ice spikes came out from it which were heading towards Jin who tried to get up

-it's the end, you'll stay with us here

Said Zao with a big grin on his face

-SNAKE BITE!!!!!!!!

Shouted Jin right behind them

The three were shocked when they were eaten by a fire snake as it rise to the sky, the other five who were hiding saw the snake suddenly going down crashed on the water. With the three lifeless bodies of those who tried to stop Jin. The heir looked behind him to see the other five, one with a similar karate uniform pulled out a giant sword which turned into a whip and threw it towards Jin who with one punch broke the sword into pieces leaving the man surprised

-Carlos you should remember I'm way stronger than all of you now

Said Jin who was already in front of the young man and smashed his face with one of his pressure cannons, destroying it completely. The others backed away making Jin smile

* * *

--------xxxxxxxxx-------

The last of the worse experiences was just in front of the two travelers it was a wasteland, from under it came out a 13 year old Jin with his black fire wings, wearing an unusual red with black light armor without any helmet, he looked just in front of him many white creatures with silver spears. Jin didn't want to see this, the worse of all of the memories he had, the younger Jin was speechless seeing one of the spears that belonged to the monsters was the head of a young girl with golden hair. The headless body was on the floor stabbed by many of those silver spears. They seemed to have been celebrating the decapitation of the girl. Jin couldn't do anything but to shout.

-who is that girl?

Asked Jin's companion who fell on her knees

-Ka…….ren……

-huh?

-my………girlfriend………

From the younger Jin, an incredibly strong black aurora came out. His eyes suddenly turned red as the blood, marks came out from his face. The armor was destroyed in pieces as fire covered him completely. It was the Akurouko curse which was the most dangerous curse the Mirouko family had ever received, the real Jin fell on his knees trying to hold the transformation of his own body, blood came out from his eyes and the marks were burning on his face

-hey Jin……..you're okay?

-this memory…….its the first time I used the akurouko…….

-because your girlfriend was killed……..

-you sound like if it was nothing……..

Said Jin annoyed making as the girl ignored him and kept on watching what was going on

The younger Jin had only his pants as clothing; Jin's hair had turned crimson and his eyes bigger with pure fury on them. He didn't take long to leave the monsters in pieces with all his might even if they had the ability to regenerate; he destroyed their hearts as he was brutally tearing them apart. And just like the last time he transformed, he was turning into something that wasn't human anymore as it roared like a madman while he stabbed both hands at the chest of the last of the creatures. Finish him off by pulling his two hands to the opposite side and tear the monster's upper body in half, with the two parts still attached to its lower body

-brutal……….

Said the girl as Jin managed to get up slowly

The younger Jin suddenly stopped his transformation and fell on his knees, it started raining. Slowly he looked at the spear stabbed on the group with Karen's head on it, he slowly waked to it

-when I was 13……..one of our branches where I volunteered to be part of test to find a way to unlock spirit power without the need of training, was attacked by those monsters……..on the process my akurouko curse was awaken, and my girlfriend Karen…….decided to fight them alone, when I came out to help her I was too late…………I…….

The younger Jin was holding the girls head on his arms, he had it on his arms like if was a small baby. Blood came out instead of tears, they were being washed off by the rain which slowly stopped making path for the sun to shine on top of him, he looked at the head of his dead lover and smiled weakly

-Karen………you always loved me…..probably more than I did myself……..you brought me meaning of my own life, without you I would had been nothing……..you did so much that you even taught me to play the violin and join your little group, you helped me every time I needed help…….but…….when you needed me the most……….I failed……..I…….COULDNT PROTECT YOU!!!!

Jin closed his eyes to avoid seeing his younger self cry. He felt the same pain on his heart, that girl was the most important thing on his life and lost it so long ago. The heir walked towards the next door as the girl felt rather sad seeing all this following him. They were in a dark area; it felt like if they were in limbo. The girl smiled as she head straight towards the only light which came out from a door

-Well this is it  
said the girl as Jin slowly walked towards it, he smiled weakly seeing that door

-So this is the door that will take me back……….  
Jin said as he tries to open it its lock

-Silly you need a key...

-Do have it

-No, only you and you alone can posses the key, I am only a guide sent by a  
precious friend

-some help you are..

-Thank you

-Its not a compliment……..

-But I do have a letter though it seems it must have been sent to you  
before I was sent here, must be a hint made by my friend  
said the girl as she reached into her pocket and pull out a letter

Jin who didn't seemed so energetic as before took the letter and read it out lou

-Through the sealed door, in which no force can open it yet can be open  
through with the gentlest touch and the key of will………which doesn't make any (censored) sense

-That's strange; normally he's straight forward.....

* * *

--------Hours later-----------

-after seeing and feeling those memories again!!! They (censored) give me this stupid hint of (censored) which I can't understand at all!!!

-are you like that because of that girl?

-…......it's hard to not feel nothing bad after experiencing the worse moment of your life again

-but it already passed, it seems you still haven't gone over it ever since that time

-I'm fine………..it feels bad but I already got over it, because I saw her some time ago again

-eh?

-she told me not to worry when I was going to die, but it wasn't my time so she sent me back to the real world, and I shouldn't be thinking about that! I should be thinking that I need to get back home!! People are waiting for me…….Ray, Rox, Diana…..Lenalee.......especially her……

The girl felt something warm on her heart. Those words somehow made her feel good, also she noticed a bright light coming from Jin's hand, he also noticed it too but it disappeared suddenly

-What was that?

Asked Jin confused

-That's it!!!!

-What?

-Memories!!!

-memories? Haven't we been going through some of them? I don't get it

-That's your will, to be with your friends!!!  
Said the girl exited leaving the heir surprised (from how ridiculous way to make the key)

-Try to focus your deepest and happiest memories on why you want to get  
back

Jin smiled as he slowly closed his eyes, happy memories was the key, he focused first on his friends Ray when they met on the Mirouko clan household over 14 years ago. All the times they went on missions and lived together were the best times. Then focused on all the members of unit 5, he did not thought on how many of them had died on the war, he just focused on those times where even if he didn't want to admitted. He felt like being with a real family, finally in his friends at the HQ, they were his family which he has been with almost two years now, Allen, Kaze, the rest of team cross, his black flames team, the other gatekeepers and finally on the person who has been with him over all that time fighting the earl. Lenalee…….The only person who might understand him a little bit more than Karen. He smiled just thinking about them, and found out how much he really treasured them and would not let them go. The light grew so big it made a small key

-Now open it  
said the girl

-_**YOU CAN'T GO BACK!!!**_

Shouted a voice behind them

Jin turned around slowly, he knew who I was. It was the akurouko curse itself with the shape of the heir; Jin smiled as he put himself in fighting position

-If you are on the way, then I'll beat you!!!

-_**beat me!? Who are you kidding!? You are weak!!! You need my power!!!**_

-probably….but I won't turn like you! Kivat!!!

-**alright!!! Lets Kivat!!!!**

Shouted Kivat coming out of nowhere

-and don't forget me!!!

Shouted the devil Chihuahua coming out from his pocket

-whatever happens just watch Hankosha, I'll beat the crap out of this bastard

Ordered Jin to his little guardian with a big smile

-alright!!!

-let's go…….

Said Jin grabbing the bat

-**BITE!!!!**

The crimson chain appeared around his waist. Attaching Kivat backwards as it created sound waves which transformed him into Kiva. The akurouko smiled seeing that form, the girl grabbed Kiva's arm with a smile on her face, Kiva was confused by this

-what's wrong?

He asked to the girl who smiled

-let me help you…….

She said in a more mature tone

-eh?

-I'll fight with you until you are safe at the real world

-but you said……..

-call forth your weapons

-eh?

-maybe I cant go back…….but I'll help you until then

The girl suddenly turned into a bright light, taking the form of the golden imperial sword. Jin was surprised of how heavy it was, but he followed the instructions of what that girl told him to do. The akurouko came towards him, punching Kiva on the stomach, breaking the entire breastplate. He was sent flying and crashed quickly from the weight of the sword. Kiva slowly got up as he was holding the four arm monsters fuestles.

-**you only have five minutes on this form Jin…..GARULU SABER!!! GILL TRIDENT!!! GRIFFONION REVOLVER!!! AND FINALLY TAURUS AXE!!!!**

Kiva suddenly turned into his union form, surprising the fake in front of him. He was able to hold the sword now. The enemy charged towards him, only to be cut in half by the sword and disappear

-okay lets go

Said Kiva inserting the key as the door opened

* * *

--------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------

Jin had removed his armor as he looked at the door where he saw his own doppelganger protecting lenalee against Joker. He looked at the scene a little sad. There was someone he created out of his own consciousness there to protect lenalee instead of him, the heir grabbed the golden sword tighter, stabbing it to the floor. But smiled as Hankosha and Kivat looked at him worried

-hey…….isn't it time to go?.......Kivat……will you fight with me again? And you Hankosha? Will you stay with me till the end?

He asked as the two nodded

-**BITE!!!**

Shouted Kivat as the marks of the akurouko curse appeared so did the chains on his waist which transformed into the crimson belt

-Henshin!!

Shouted Jin as he attached Kivat to the belt backwards transforming him again into Kiva

* * *

--------Castle Doran--------

The four arm monsters were playing cards as usual, trying to act normal even after Jin's death. Hibiki looked back at the stone tomb where Jin's body rested in peace; it started glowing leaving the wolfman surprised. The others quickly noticed this

-Hibiki!!

Said Roberto as the leader smiled

-Kiva…….is……back…….KIVA IS BACK!!!!

Shouted Rikki exited who got up quickly

-quickly!!! Let's sent the tomb to the battlefield!!!

Ordered Garulu as the others agreed

In a matter of seconds the dragon castle came out from the dark forest. Roaring in excitement as it head towards where the exorcists and heirs were facing the Joker. Dropping the tomb in the spot joker and lenalee watched surprised at it. Roses came out from the tomb as it opened, Kiva came out looking around the place

-good job Hibiki….you brought me where I wanted to be……..

Said Jin who made a huge jump and kicked the Joker sending him flying far away

Jin defeated Joker with the imperial sword and Wokaixer destroyed him completely taking his last life. Everyone was around Jin praising him for taking most of the lives of the garfine and the ones who thought of him dead were extremely happy. Even if he hated this kind of moments, the heir of the Mirouko smiled.

* * *

----------xxxxxxxxxxxx---------

Not so far from there the King of the garfine looked with anger at that moment. Specially when Joker was killed by the imperial sword that should belong to him. His advisor "The Jack" was beside him

-my king……..he was destroyed completely by that fake imperial sword so there is no need to worry, we will find it soon

-I can see that, that can't be the legendary sword

Replied King looking at the sword that suddenly disappeared, entering Kaze's body without him noticing

-what should we do Lord?

-Kiva………is stronger that I thought, he probably is stronger now than the first one…….

-king, you know its time for you to receive the true powers of Kiva………we need to get "The Queen" to become your wife as soon as possible

-Dark Kiva……….are you sure that Jin Mirouko is a fake Kiva? I don't want any surprises like that

-of course!! Dark Kiva's powers aren't that restrain, that form he posses is nothing similar to the real one and it can only belong to the King of garfine

-then let's find my queen……..

-Joker found her before he died…….

-what?

-if you haven't noticed my lord, she is right over there

Said Jack pointing his finger at one of the female exorcists

-she is?

-before they becomes a real bother, should we kill our three major enemies right now?

-not "we"…….I'll take care of them myself, I need you to go back to my castle and inform the earl and Wrath about this

-as you wish………

* * *

---------xxxxxxxxxxxx----------

Jin suddenly felt something wrong; he looked around where he was surrounded by his friends and students who were rescued. On a small area which wasn't covered by anyone, he could see the very attractive young man around his age with long black hair that reached a little bit after the neck, light black eyes wearing a silk shirt and black pants. Everyone else looked at the young man who smiled

-I'm surprised you kill one of my royal straight five, but you think I'm going to let you live after that?

He asked as Takumi and Kagami felt something was wrong with that man

-you…….who are you?

Asked Kagami making the King smile

-Kagami IXA……the human warrior who has been killing my race and you Takumi Wokaixer, specially you…….you have the powers of the Kivat clan……and you use them for humanity……humans who dare to challenge the garfine have only one destiny……Death!!!

Said King who raised his right hand towards them, a tattoo with the shape of Kiva's symbol with a crown on top of it appeared on his hand, marks of stain glass came on his skin, they all knew he was garfine but Takumi knew well who he really was

-we finally meet leader of the royal straight five…….ruler of the garfine…….KING!!!

-King!? He is "The" king!?

Asked Kagami who pulled out his IXA knuckle

-EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!!!!

Ordered Takumi a all the students and exorcists were forced to run away (to maintain their cover) only Rin stayed there

-SAGAKT!!!

Yelled King as a weird flat white bat which looked like a disk which on top had Kiva's symbol, it came spinning as it attached itself to his master's sapphire belt, the King pulled out a white fancy rapier hilt with many fancy engravings and Kiva's symbol on it, he attached it to the right side of the bat

-Hen……shin……..

He whispered removing the hit as the top which had the Kiva symbol started spinning, creating sonic waves

-this guy is like me, Kagami!!! Let's transform!!

Said Takumi as Kagami pressed the knuckle to his left hand and Kai Kivat attached itself to his owner's belt

As the others ran away from the place, Jin suddenly stopped so did lenalee and the heirs. He could hear the explosions of the battle. And they were facing King, the one he needed to defeat as stated on his dark contract with Kivat and the other monsters on Castle Doran

-lenalee, I'll go

He said before he left running as fast as he could

-wait Jin!! If you do that…….

-let him go he'll be fine

Said Ray helping cover the fact that Jin could easily become Kiva and hide his identity easily

Jin arrived to the scene speechless. Takumi and Kagami were on the ground bleeding, while the King had turned back to normal with an evil grin on his face

-King!!!

-Kiva, you don't have the strength enough to fight me, but you are strong I admit that after seeing you beat Joker without transforming……if you want to fight for me I'll spare your life

-spare my life?.........are you stupid? Do you have any idea who are you offing that proposal?

-I don't care, all humans are weak

-well then……I'll say no

-then you will receive King's judgment, but we will leave it for another day……..

He said before he turned his back on him and walked away

-then when that time comes……I'll defeat you King…….

* * *

------Kaizen Sekai final part--------

Inside the fancy restaurant where under it, laid the Kaizen Seikai organization's main base. Many of the clones of Takeshi were beating up the two heirs like nothing, outnumbered by many soldiers; the clones who were close to Takeshi's level, three kaizen senshi and Kira Kirayu. On the bar Jin was taking out many of the soldiers alone with his armor already damaged, he was getting really pissed off now. He kicked the closest of the soldiers in front of him and threw many energy beams like crazy around the area taking out the men

-that was easy………you guys suck

Said Jin looking at the dead soldiers

Before doing anything else. Kira came out of nowhere and punched him on the face sending him flying towards some tables, breaking them on the impact.

-dumbass I'm here you know

Said Kira as Jin got up slowly, the headpiece of his armor fell off breaking in pieces

-damn……again you……damn when you are just going to leave me alone? It's the fifth time I fight you

-first you made me retreat giving you the first victory, then the second I kicked your ass so bad I broke your arm, the third you beat me with Neos…..if you would had killed me back then It would had been more convenient for you

-I don't like killing weaklings; unless they die on the middle of the fight I have no problems

Replied the heir who put himself in fighting position

-fine then!!! I'll use my full force and give you no chance to summon Neos!!!

-don't need it….....

Kira charged towards Jin as he transformed into his fire golem form throwing a powerful punch, the impact sent the heir flying as his breastplate was completely shattered which made the shoulder guards that are attached to it fall down. He crashed on other tables, Kira was already there in front of him which didn't pleased Jin at all

-you are weak!!!

Said Kira grabbing him from the shirt

-I know…….

-eh?

-I said I know, I'm not that all powerful character you all feared

-why…..do you even say that!?

-avoid being called a gary stu by the readers I guess

-DOES THAT EVEN MATTER RIGHT NOW!? AND IT'S SO RANDOM!!!!

Shouted the Kirayu furiously smashing the heir's face on the floor

-of course it does matter!!!

Replied Jin who punched Kira on the face sending him to the roof

-you (censored)!!! Let's end this right now!!!

Shouted Kira as Jin made a smile of overconfidence

-fine!!! But even if you beat me…..you'll die today!!!

-my ass I will!!!!

* * *

------Another area------

On the second floor Ray was dodging the many bullets of another of the Kirayu, number 18 Yamiso Kirayu, the young man with messy blond hair which reached a little after the neck, with his right eye blue and the other red which had a pointer as pupil, wearing a red shirt with another white one with long sleeves under it, Black pants and red shoes, the Kirayu was using two guns with the shape of dragon heads as weapons

-the famous Ray Akashi isn't that strong as I thought!!

He said shooting at the heir who blocked all the bullets with his golden sword

-is that all you can do!?

Asked Ray throwing a electric cutting wave which hit Yamiso sending him towards the stairs

Ray was attacked by a buffed guy with a boar mask; he dodged its punch by ducking which leaft his opponent wide open for slashing him in half. The remaining two kaizen senshi, one who had the helmet of a brown crocodile and everything else black, the other had an eagle mask with many feathers around his clothing and the symbol of wings on his shirt

-it never ends……damn

He said as many soldiers surrounded him

As he slashed the enemies which head towards him, Ray saw some weird red metal objects which were floating; a gun barrel came out from it as it started to shoot energy beams at him, destroying the entire armor in little pieces. The heir fell on his knees as Yamiso walked to him, touching his chest, showing how much Ray's attack hurt him

-my cannons are moved by my spirit power so you can't say I cheat

-of course you do, using your men as distraction……….

-who cares, just die……..

Said Yamiso pointing his gun at Ray' head

* * *

----------xxxxxxxxxxxx----------

-Jin was thrown out of the place by a window, for his surprise Takeshi wearing his V3 armor came in front of him on his bike and grabbed him, taking him back inside the place again. One of the clones was hit by the bike when it hit the breaks; another of the clones ran to his real him only to get punched on the face and fall dead

-Takeshi!!! What are you doing!?

Asked Kira surprised

-I've decided already….I'll save my sister from you guys!!!

-hey….

Said Jin putting his hand on Takeshi's shoulder

-what is it?

-good for you, I don't see that emptiness anymore

Said Jin making the heir of the Hayate smile under the helmet

-lets go!!!

Said Takeshi as he threw a fire ball to the roof, exactly at the spot where it hit Yamiso on the chin sending him flying away from Ray

The heir of the Akashi broke the floor and fell on his feet with the other two heirs beside him. The soldiers, remaining clones, the two Kaizen senshi and Kirayu surrounded them, but they didn't seem worried at all

-seems this guys never heard of the old saying among spirit power users

Said Ray confusing the enemy

-"one heir has the potential to become the greatest fighter…..two heirs make the perfect duo…….but if three heirs fight together……….not even a army of thousands can beat them"

Said Takeshi putting himself in fighting position, scaring the soldiers

Jin put himself in fighting position as he extended his right arm to his left, slowly moving it to the right; as he did this movement, his armor was being reborn on his Neos form only with the headpiece missing until he moved his arm close to his right side of the face and closed his hand into a fist, this made a light in the shape of his headpiece to appear until it took physical form. Ray extended right arm showing his front part of the hand, making his Neos armor appear, he suddenly flip it as a light with the shape of the headpiece appeared on his forehead and switch it with his left making the headpiece

-KILL THEM ALL!!!

Ordered Kira

The two kaizen senshi charged towards Jin and Ray as their first opponents. Only to receive a punch at the stomach and blow up in the instant. Seeing his was enough to make the soldiers wet their paints and surprise the Kirayu

-lets go!!!

Said Takeshi as the other two started attacking the soldiers which were sent flying like flies by all their hits

Yamiso didn't like the sight of this. He pointed the gun at Jin who threw a kick taking down over five of the soldiers and grabbed one of the ones defeated from the legs and spin him around to take down more of his comrades, Takeshi moved the kirayu's gun away with a kick leaving him unguarded to punched him on the stomach over seven times in a quick speed then a powerful hook on his face

-you are fighting me!

Said Takeshi kicking him away from the rest of the battle

Yamiso went rolling to an isolated area where he got up and shot multiple times with his guns. Takeshi hit two of them with his bare hands and kicked the rest with only his right leg. The Kirayu called for his cannons to help him out, Takeshi by one glance he detected five in total, they all shot at the same time but missed him when he jumped and started falling on top of each one, Yamiso flinched when he saw them explode

-what now?

Asked Takeshi as Yamiso smiled

-THIS!!!

Replied Yamiso shooting inches away from Takeshi's shoulders

The heir didn't move since they weren't going to hit him. But felt that the Kirayu missed on purpose. Yamiso put down his guns as a weird symbol of a dragon was made by the two shots he made behind Takeshi. It was a binding spell which paralyzed the heir making unable to move; even if he struggled Takeshi could feel thousands of bolts all around his body. He didn't want to see the kirayu pleased I he screamed, Yamiso smiled as he moved his hand towards Takeshi and pulled back quickly, this made the trapped heir move towards his opponent without will as he got kicked on the face and bounced on the symbol which electrified him and went towards Yamiso again only to receive another kick, the Kirayu did this multiple times with enjoyment until the symbol broke in pieces and Takeshi fell to the ground

-now what Takeshi? After I kill you……I'll have my way with your little sister, oh yes……she is a really pretty girl……she will be a honored to have a children of a demigod……so my bloodline will continue

This comment made Takeshi get up so fast it surprised Yamiso; his furious expression wasn't showed because of helmet he wore. Yamiso looked at Takeshi slowly grabbing the sticks on both sides of his belt. He attached one on top of the other making a red energy beam powered by his spirit power come out

-sword against guns………lets see who………..

Blood came out from a big cut on Yamiso's chest. He saw Takeshi suddenly on his back as he slashed him there too. He was unable to move, the heir was slashing all around his body until he made a huge jump back. The kirayu couldn't move as he saw Takeshi's spirit power take the shape of an enormous red drill and head straight at him. Yamiso felt something cut him in half; he was falling to the floor looking at the lower part of his body falling in a different direction

-where is my sister?

Asked Takeshi to the upper half of the kirayu, making Yamiso smile

-underground……….you will find her in a cell…….but I would hurry…….up…..around this time she will be turned into a kaizen senshi……

Replied the Kirayu before he slowly closed his eyes

-thanks……..

Said Takeshi as last words before he left the lifeless kirayu on the floor in two pieces

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxxxx-------

Ray punched Kira with a first full of electric charges as Jin threw a fire ball from a flying kick which hit him on the face. The fire golem Kirayu fell on his knees throwing up blood. He was being overpowered by the two heirs who gathered together and made a huge jump towards him, throwing a punch of their elements together

-LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU BEAT ME!!!! SATAN FLAMES!!!!

Shouted Kira throwing thousands of demons engulfed in flames came out from his body, hitting both heirs

The two crashed on the floor breaking it. Jin's headpiece fell off as one of the soldiers grabbed it with excitement (as a trophy I guess….). Jin got up seeing this annoyed as he walked to the foot soldier who stared at him, but instead of the usual beat up……

-give that back

Said Jin politely but the soldier moved his head saying no

-please?

He asked again but received the same answer

One second later Jin came back to Ray with his headpiece on his head. The soldier had lost his life out of stupidity

-that attack has no way to dodge…….

Said Ray looking at the kirayu trying to get up

-but if we can't dodge…….

-we go straight forward

Finished the Akashi heir as the two nodded

Kira saw the two heading towards him; he threw many fire balls which were dodged as they made zigzag movements. The two were at both sides of the Kirayu as they made a huge jump with a great amount of spirit power on their fist. Kira couldn't believe they were at it again but this time from both sides

-FINE THEN!!! TAKE MY SATAN FLAMES AGAIN!!!!

-BURN!!! SPIRIT POWER!!!!

Shouted the two heirs as Jin's flaming fist turned bigger so did the electric sphere made on Ray's fist

The flaming demons head towards them as last time. But for Kira's surprise the armor pieces of both heirs cast off their bodies like meteors, using them to protect them from the attack. Kira was shocked when he first received Jin's flaming firs right on his face, breaking some of his teeth and most likely his jaw

-this is for all the people you have used and died for your father's thirst for conquest

Said Jin who backed away

Kira was punched by Ray's thunder fist which sent him flying as he crashed on one of the walls engulfed in flames and electricity. Blowing up the moment he touched the floor, the two heirs without their armors looked at the scene

-Ray………

-yes?.......

-that is your win…..

-I know, I punched him last

-still I'm winning by one

-who cares……..lets check on Take…….

The explosion made by Kira started to burn the entire place suddenly. It was no surprise for a powerful fire user like him to provoke such fire after their death. They quickly went to find their partner

* * *

---------xxxxxxxxxxx----------

Takeshi looked all over the secret base under the restaurant. Finally finding a prison room where he freed many people who were going to be turned into the slaves of the kirayu and kaizen Sekai. It took him some minutes to finally reach towards the girl around 14 with short red hair, big blue eyes wearing nothing but a dirty robe, seeing her brother made her so happy she immediately hugged him

-it's alright Haruka……lets get out of here

He said noticing the fire all around him

Takeshi and Haruka head towards where he arrived only to find the place full of flames, he could pass through these flames with no problem thanks to his armor but his sister couldn't. he didn't knew what to do, that's when the flames covering their path somehow extinguished, it was Jin who had all the fire on his hand and threw it away

-hurry!!! This place is going down

Said Ray as the hayate followed them

Just in time the heirs jumped off from one of the windows on the second floor, the place blew up. Haruka got off her brother as Jin and Ray removed their headpieces looking at the destroyed building, Takeshi removed his mouth plate and helmet looking at the same direction as the heirs, the last base of the enemy they fought so hard this day

-we did it………

Said Jin smiling

-Jin………Ray…….

Called Takeshi to the two heirs

-what is it?

Asked Ray in his usual kind tone

-thanks……….

Replied Takeshi a little embarrassed

-you are an heir……no need for thanking

Said Jin making Takeshi smile so did his sister

-thank this two little sister, because of them………I gained the courage to come and save you

-thanks!!

Said the girl exited as Jin's eyes widened

-OH (CENSORED)!!!!

Shouted Jin

-what is it!?

Asked Ray

-We are going to miss our train!!!

Replied Jin confusing the two Hayate clan members

-that's right!! We only have two hours left!! If we go now we might reach them

Said Ray remembering that Diana was also going to the mage society

-what are you talking about?

Asked Takeshi

-we need to go to the black order HQ or else we will miss the train to the mage society

-black order? Why would you…....

-I'll explain later!!

Interrupted Jin

-------one hour later at a hotel--------

* * *

The two heirs after convincing Andy the heir of the Kage clan to take Haruka to her home. Jin explained the situation about him being an exorcist and his mission which was a surprise for Takeshi

-I see……mage society…….I never liked the mages, but I always wondered how they live

-so that's why we need to go right now

Said Jin finishing his long story

-don't worry I'll fix that

Said Takeshi calling someone on the telephone

In a matter of minutes, an airplane came outside. As a sight of thanks Takeshi let them borrow it but Jin had a request

-you come with us

Said Jin who got inside the plane

-why should I?

-because it will be fun, and you still owe us for trying to kill us

-well I………..alright………

-then lets go!!!!

* * *

---------Kaizen Sekai THE END---------

**KIRAYU LIST OF MEMBERS:**

**1. ????----(said to be strong enough to kill the heirs, earl and Noah anytime)**

**2. Zercx-----RIP (killed by ray, Erith and Jin on triangle order)**

**3. Otelo---(current leader of the four man team with Shion, Seth and Leo)**

**4. ????**

**5. ????**

**6. ????**

**7. ????**

**8. Leo**

**9. ????**

**10. ????**

**11. Shion**

**12. ????**

**13. ????**

**14. Kazan-----RIP (killed by Jin in dgm a new translation)**

**15. Jiro-----RIP (Brutally killed by Roy in dgm a new translation)**

**16. Kira------RIP (killed by Ray in KNS)**

**17. Seth**

**18. Yamiso-----RIP (killed by Takeshi in KNS)**

**19. Nataku----RIP (killed by jin in dgm a new translation)**

**20. Roy-----(now a renegade) **

* * *

**Notes**

**Finally I finished the Kaizen Sekai Arc!!! I'm free of that!!! That's why I took more time to post this chapter sorry for that :)**

**Two kirayu dead, 13 remain (if you remember in the chapter where jin died, Takeshi says that, if you believe it was a mistake it wasn't because kaizen Seikai arc happened way before that)**

**This chapter was kinda dark I say when it's about the deaths (did I exaggerate?) but i read traingle order again to give me the dark storytelling back it was depressing for me to write the death of karen again, Jin's ex girlfriend since she didnt have the usual sad or last words death, she could never talk to him before dying and to avoid problems (Jin was naked after turning back to normal) i left him with pants**

**This chapter was to advance the plot faster :)**

**i cant show king's transformation yet :(**

**Those warriors Jin fought on hell (or what apparently was hell) were enemies he defeated on the first part triangle order, to commemorate the 2****nd**** anniversary of it (I made it just in time XD) so I have been working on triangle order, dgm a new translation and KNS for 2 years already, time passes quick XD the stories told by Jin are memories and events which happened on the first part (I cant put the first part here on because its in Spanish and it would take a lot of time to translated and rewrite it)**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did please review and tell me if its good or bad (it keeps my spirits up)**


	45. white knight vs king of vampires

Chapter forty five white knight vs. king of vampires

One day had passed ever since the battle against Joker ended. The news spread thought all the school. About the return of Kiva, Jin beating up the garfine with his bare hands until it bleed, this new were bad for the poor heir who still felt dizzy, sleepy and tired after being revived again.

* * *

---------Kitami class----------

-as we were mentioning….....jewelry magic its considered in the use of both alchemy and mana, its really necessary for someone who will plan to become one with this ability to take classes of alchemy seriously

Said Kitami as everyone paid attention, specially the exorcists

-ok…..now that were done with this, I guess we can leave early since the yesterday's hero is still tired

Said Kitami looking at Jin sleeping on his desk

Everyone started leaving, lenalee seated beside the heir tried to wake him up but failed. She called for Lavi who pulled out his hammer making it the size of what it should really be a hammer, the Chinese exorcist was shocked seeing the bookman apprentice hitting Jin on the head, but nothing happened

-is he okay?

Asked Lenalee inspecting him to see if he didn't had any damage on his head

-zzzzzzzzzzzz……..union form……makes me tired…….zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He whispered on his sleep

-eh?

-let's go……..Kiv……..atto……..zzzzzzzzzzz

-Jin……..wake up

She said rubbing his hair

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Jin……my precious Jin….can you wake up?

She asked in a sweeter voice

-lucky bastard!!!

Said Lavi, Ren and everyone who had a crush on lenalee right there on their heads

-oh….sorry

Said Jin getting up slowly as he grabbed his bag

-you're alright?

She asked looking at the half-awake heir

-no……..I'm tired

-you should go to sleep Jin at the dorms

-yeah, I'll do that………..

* * *

------P.E class-------

-hurry my children!!! At age 4 I could run over twenty miles non stop

Said Armstrong who was running in front of many students who were about to die, except Kurosaki and Rae

-I can't wait

Said the girl Noah confusing Kurosaki

-for what?

-the dance silly! I want to wear my dress already

-eh……….yeah……..

He said a little embarrassed

-what is it?

Asked the girl noticing his expression

-nothing is just that…….your brothers already warned me…….

-I don't care what they say

-eh?

-I'm a grown girl……..even if my size doesn't really help on that but I'm old enough to decide, so if I go with a exorcist I will go with a exorcist

-oh……..okay…….

-Young love is the greatest

Said Armstrong who was suddenly behind them

-its not that!!!

Shouted the two kicking him on the face

-NICE KICK!!!!

Shouted Armstrong with excitement as he was sent flying

* * *

--------On the abandoned corridors----------

-Hey Jin, What the hell is this?  
Asked Hankosha wearing a blue ribbon with crescent moon on each end

-HAHAHAHAHA!!! What's with that ribbon!?

Asked Jin laughing his ass off

-How the hell should I know!? Ever since we left hell I had this stupid thing

-You look ridiculous

- (censored) you

As he ignored the Chihuahua devil's insults, Jin looked closely at the ribbon which reminded him of someone

-Hey isn't that...

-Hey Jin!!!  
Called Kaze who was carrying a bunch of files

-Oh Kaze, What are out doing?

-Shiki sent me to grab some files, lately it's been pretty busy even with me and Armstrong, specially after many files about the royal straight five…..if you knew what you did is a miracle, thanks to you one of the five garfine who are said to be immortal was defeated by you and Wokaixer

-I'm not that great

Said Jin remembering he did that from hatred

Kaze suddenly stares blankly at Hankosha

-Hey…….are you alright?

Asked Jin looking at the almost hypnotized kaze

-memory...

Kaze drops the files he was carrying and slowly walked towards Hankosha

-Hey, what the……….

Kaze Grabs Hankosha and slowly removes the ribbon as it started glowing brightly, it disappeared as it entered his chest leaving the heir and the guardian confused

-Kaze what happened?

Asked Jin again

-memory…..

Said Kaze still out of it

-I see……..OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!!! (1% percent power)  
shouted Jin throwing a meteor at Kaze's face

-GYAA!!! Why you did that for!?

-Me!? What about you!? And you were acting as if you were a zombie grabbing  
Hankosha and taking the ribbon of some girl who helped me get out of hell

-Girl? What did she look like?

-She was a brunette and had a ribbon which you just took

-Sayuki Aozora.....

-eh.....

-That's her name

-What?

-I think

-do you know her?

-Kind of, since I don't remember much of anything before I was ten but  
the one thing I do know much and thanks to you I finally remember her name

-Really ?!?

-Yeah, but the one thing I do know is that she's a precious friend and she was someone I admired as a person when we were little

Kaze smiles cheerfully and also blushed a bit scratching the back of his head remembering those small scattered memories

-Really but wait……..precious friend?

Jin suddenly remembers the trial he went through, getting hit with a volleyball and getting a dumb confusing letter (which Kaze doesn't know), anger was showed on his face confusing the boy

-hey Jin, you okay?

-OMAKI RYU SEN KEN !!! (90 percent power)  
shouted Jin throwing more meteors at Kaze hitting him completely

-GYAAA!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

-THIS IS PAYBACK!!!! I DON"T LIKE HURTING GIRLS SO YOU'LL HAVE TO BE THE SACRIFICE!!!!!

-Jin is saying confusing things  
said Kaze who was completely fine somehow but again got a punch on his face

-DIE NOW!!!! AND THANK YOUR LITTLE FRIEND FOR ALL THIS!!!!

Shouted Jin furiously throwing more meteor punches at the boy

As the havoc of the corridor continues, neither of them known that Shiki was  
standing outside the hallway clenching her hand over a folder of files tightly. She still remembered Kaze's words: "She's the one precious friend that I really admired her as a person when we were little"

-I'm not jealous...  
She said looking at the ground but looked up again

-Just a bit annoyed that he has time to play instead of doing work...  
she finished before walking off

* * *

--------Merlin's office---------

Kagami, Takumi, Rin, Allen, Lavi and lenalee were seated on chairs in front of the desk where the principal was sighting some papers. The assistants were pretending to work to listen the conversation

-Kiva is back

Said Merlin who didn't seemed surprised

-he destroyed the armor of the diamond, and left Joker only to his garfine form as well as took some of its lives

Said Takumi making Kagami get really pissed

-please master Merlin, allow me to go after Kiva again

Said Kagami as the others stared at him, Lenalee hated to hear that man always wanting to destroy Kiva who has fought for them since he appeared and done anything wrong

-don't you think we don't have a worse problem?

Asked Merlin confusing the others

-King……..the king of garfine has finally appeared, his power was enough to beat the two of us together

Said Takumi, remembering the form King took and defeated them easily

-so you are saying that we should ignore Kiva?

Asked Kagami annoyed

-of course!!

Replied lenalee surprising the other two exorcists for her sudden answer

-girl, why do you keep insisting? Kiva is the enemy! He destroyed this school three hundred years! You think he won't do it again!?

-Kiva is not the enemy!!! He is an ally cant you see that!?

-lenalee sure is scary when she shouts

Said Lavi to Allen who agreed

-ally?........then why doesn't he reveal himself if he is an ally?

Asked Kagami

-because you guys will take advantage of him! Maybe none of you inside this room but then the other mages from the government will try to use him

-just like the order uses us exorcists…….

Said Allen who remembered that because he was able to use the arc, he was being used more like a tool by the higher ups

-we will just have to discuss about this later, Takumi; you said that two other exorcists are coming right?

Asked Merlin to the young man who smiled

-yes, a friend of mine who is a exorcist ask me if I found any I would sent them with the exorcists_-------"cant talk about Jin or else Kagami will try to kill him"_

-but still it's a surprise, the warriors of god are working with us

Said Rin looking at the three exorcists carefully

-we aren't that great

Said Allen scratching his hair a little embarrassed

-but I got a request

Said Kagami to the principal who was all ears

-what is it?

-Jin Mirouko……he showed me he had potential when he single handed the Joker, I would like to make him my apprentice

This comment made the exorcists giggle, would Jin actually accept such thing? He didn't need to be train by someone who wants to without knowing kill him

-he is a prefect already, he has done a good job but if he accepts it's alright

Said Merlin making the IXA user smile

-and what about the other exorcist you said that was already here?

Asked Lavi

-we will get into that later

Replied Takumi

* * *

-----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

In the duel arenas, Ren was defeated by a eagle student who had some pretty good skills. The redhead came down from the place a little depressed

-don't worry Ren, you were great

Said Kimberly trying to cheer him up

-I need to star practicing again…….using the rider system a lot has being making me rely on it too much

-it because you don't use spells when you transform dumb kid

Said Karen surprising the boy

-hey that's it!!!

Said Ren exited

Right beside them a bunch of boys from the scorpion, sword and Rex bullies crashed on the floor. They had lost against Takeshi, Ray and Rox easily without even using a single bit of spirit power

-those guys are suspicious

Said Ryotarou as the others agreed

-here we go again, checking the suspicious things

Said Sean who was hiding the fact he liked the idea of checking on one of the most mysterious students in his clan

* * *

------------On the roof-----------

-It's been a while my friend

Said Takumi to Jin who was staring at the forest

-it sure has been…….

-so, what's been happening around this days?

-13 kirayu are left……….and the 10 heirs are still alive

-impressive, coming from you and the other three who are here with you

-…………Takumi……

-yes?

-Wokaixer resembles Kiva a lot in some aspects

-Kai Kivat is the cousin of Kiva's Kivat

-you know I'm Kiva right?

-of course I know, or else I wouldn't had beaten up Kagami and tried to destroy the rider systems

-that's very nice of you……..trying to hurt the kids I've worked my butt to protect

-well sorry then……

-king…….is he that powerful?

-yes, you should be careful when you see him

-I will…………

-and be sure to unlock kiva's true powers before facing him

-Kiva's true powers?

-you think what you have used until now its Kiva's true power?

-well judging by what I have done……….probably

-Kiva has more power than that………and you will need to somehow unlock that hidden power and take those chains off that restrain it

-saying confusing stuff as always Takumi

-just remember what I said……..

-alright……..thanks old friend

-heh!.........you're welcome old friend

* * *

-----------xxxxxxxxxxxx------------

Rox was walking by himself through the halls, he was bored and there was nothing do that day. He knew he was being followed by Ryotarou and his friends for some reason he did not care about, but he was still annoyed about them getting their noses where it did not involved them, and he had no intentions of telling them he was a sprit power user much less a heir of the ten clans. But that's when he felt a strong presence; it was similar when garfine came close. To avoid being discovered like those stupid exorcists except lenalee he suddenly walked to a door beside him were a class was being held. Ryotarou's group ran towards the door and opened it where they found no one

-we lost him!

Said Ren surprised

-he might be a exorcist too, I just want to know that, but following Ray, Takeshi and Rox is a pain

Said Ryotarou

Rox arrive with the other three heirs to see it was just one garfine who was trying to catch some students who were faster than him. Jin arrived running as he stopped when he saw them. Allen had arrived by himself as he started fighting the monster alone using his crown clown in the form before reaching critical

-garfine……….

Said Jin seeing the garfine which looked exactly like the horse garfine he defeated long ago but instead of pure blue it also had white

-you want to fight him?

Asked Ray

-leave it to me……..you guys check if there is any more around

Said Jin in a serious face

-I wonder how he transforms

Said Takeshi as the three stared at the heir of the Mirouko

-Kivat!!

Called Jin to his partner who arrived quickly, he grabbed him with his hand as he put him on his hand

-**BITE!!!**

The heirs were surprised to see Jin's akurouko marks on his face. The other surprising thing was the chains that came out and turned into Kiva's belt which they could recognize easily

-Henshin……

Whispered Jin attaching Kivat to the crimson belt

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxx--------

-damn this garfine……clown belt!!!  
shouted Allen throwing part of his cape towards the garfine who blocked it

Allen was surprised to see Kiva heading right towards him, but instead of getting attacked. Kiva grabbed the horse garfine from the neck and threw him far away. The two exchanged looks for some instants before the vampire king head straight at the enemy. Kiva punched the garfine multiple times on the stomach then a kick on the chin, the garfine was surprised to see Kiva pulling out his Garulu fuestle and inserted it on Kivat's mouth, in seconds the Garulu saber came to Kiva's hand changing to Garulu form

-bastard kiva you will die for killing Joker!!!

Shouted the garfine pulling out a sword

Kiva dodged the swings easily with his added speed, the last swing was blocked by Kiva's sword and pushed it back as he started to hit the garfine many times with the Garulu saber on the chest then made a spinning kick on the face sending it back.

-Lets finish this bastard quick

Said Jin putting the sword on Kivat's mouth

-**GARULU BITE!!**

The day turned night; the giant moon was behind Kiva who threw two cutting waves at the enemy which made an X mark on the garfine's chest. Kiva ran towards him turning himself into a blue meteor. Making impact with the garfine as many sounds of cutting could be heard strongly, Kiva came out from the other side and the enemy blew up in pieces. Lenalee and some other exorcists arrived on time to see the finisher

-awesome

Said Lenalee surprised seeing Garulu form for the first time

Kiva turned back to his default form, he took a deep breath as he walked towards the forest. The exorcists just stared at him as he passed beside them, there was no fear. They weren't afraid of him somehow. Lenalee felt something familiar in him which of course could never guess her boyfriend was under that armor

-Kiva!!!!

Called a voice beside him

It was Kagami, he didn't looked so happy to see Kiva as he had his belt already and his knuckle on his hand, Jin did not liked this at all. The guy who almost killed him was after him again after saving those kids from Joker

-oh hell no………

Said Jin on his head annoyed

-This time I'll take it!!! That life!!

Said Kagami pressing his knuckle to his left hand's palm

-_R-E-A-D-Y-!_

-Henshin……

-**Jin, what will you do now!?**

Asked Kivat looking at Kiva just staring at Kagami attaching his knuckle to the belt

-_F-I-S-T O-N!!!!!_

Takumi was looking from far this scene; he wanted to know what was going to happen now. IXA ran towards Kiva with his sword, Kiva was standing still. IXA immediately swing his sword to his enemy's neck. Jin had his eyes closed the hole time but opened them when he head the sound of the swing and stopped the blade with his hand

-we fight….

Said Kiva surprising IXA as the king of vampires punched IXA multiple times on the stomach, then a powerful hook on the face sending kagami back

IXA tried to gain his balance again but Kiva kicked him on the chest sending him even way farther back. Kagami was surprised seeing such skills from Kiva who put himself in fighting position

-has your strength increased?

Asked Kagami to Kiva who smiled under the helmet

-**give it up macho man, you wont win if we fight seriously **

-damn you!!!

Shouted IXA removing his knuckle and shot a energy sphere from it, which was easily dodged by Kiva while he put Griffonion's fuestle on Kivat's mouth

IXA seeing this pulled out from the left side of his belt a replica of the same fuestle but instead it was black as he inserted it on his belt

-_G-R-I-F-F-O-N-I-O-N F-A-K-E!!_

Both Kiva and Kivat were surprised seeing the Griffonion revolver which was heading towards them, change direction as IXA took it

-it can't be……

Whispered Jin

-**he can take our weapons away!?**

-seems so, he is really a anti-kiva……..now I have to fight with no weapons or else he will take them away

Said Jin dodging the shots from IXA's weapon and his own revolver

-I have a plan………...how much you bet I will win now

Said Jin pulling out the three other fuestles

-**alright we will see………..GARULU SABER!!! GILL TRIDENT!!! AND TAURUS AXE!!!!!!!**

IXA was surprised seeing all of the weapons heading straight at Kiva. He had no choice but to use the other fake fuestles to avoid Kiva using his union form. Jin didn't seem surprised when he saw all of his weapons changing direction as they head towards the white knight. But for IXA's surprise he didn't had any more hands left to grab them all as he got hit by the three weapons sending him to the ground, dropping the revolver which head straight towards it's real master who entered union form

-good plan wasn't it? No one can carry more than two weapons at the same time except in my case

Said Kiva surprising Kivat

-bastard!!!

Shouted IXA inserting the fuestle to activate IXA's Judgment

Kiva turned his back on the white knight who furiously threw his final attack on him. With one kick on the chest. IXA was sent flying way back as he crashed on one of the walls of the castle loosing his transformation. Kiva walked away towards the forest, disappearing in the woods while the exorcists and heirs just watched

-Kiva won so easily……..was IXA that weak?

Asked Lavi

-or was Kiva too strong..........

Said Kanda nervously

* * *

------on the dark forest------

Jin was feeling odd all the sudden, his head felt dizzy as his vision suddenly turned dark while he removed kiva from his belt and turned back to normal. Kivat noticed Jin's eyes suddenly changed into a little darker color

**-hey Jin……you are alright?**

Jin looked at Kivat a little confused, his normal expression suddenly changed into a more popular high schooler expression. He walked towards the castle as Kivat followed him

**-hey what's wrong Jin, you suddenly look different**

Asked Kivat as Jin suddenly stopped and look at Kivat

-Jin?.......who is that?

Asked the heir confusing Kivat

**-eh?**

-you seem familiar but you aren't my partner so get lost

Said Jin leaving the place

-Jin what are you doing leaving Kivat like that?

Asked Hankosha coming out from his chain on the belt as Jin stared at him surprised

-did you just came out from my butt!?

Asked the heir with his mouth hanging

-what are you saying Jin, I'm your guardian

-well not anymore……its nice having a devil looking speaking Chihuahua but…….you look evil so bye

Said Jin running away leaving Hankosha confused

* * *

--------the next day on the Rex dorm-------

-Jin left the school

Said Ray surprising the exorcists and students of the dorm

-where!?

Asked Allen confused

-he left to a small shack close to the dark forest……could at maximum two come with me?

Asked Ray as Allen and Lenalee volunteered

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxx----------

The three arrived to the big wooden house which was fairly clean, they arrived to the room where Jin was sleeping. Allen started pocking him so he would wake up, for their surprise he opened his eyes quickly as he got up slowly looking at them with a confused expression

-Jin?

Asked lenalee

-who are you?.........entering my house without permission?

He asked in tone similar to jack sparrow from the movie pirates of the Caribbean

-eh?

Asked the three at the same time

-thieves?

He asked again looking at the only female of the "thieves", making him smile as he got up completely and grabbed lenalee, taking her away

-you are a fine girl for a thief

He said making her spin confusing the other two even more

-Jin what are you doing?

Asked Allen

-I know! You came to steal my heart! I'm I right!?

He asked happily with a flirting tone into it as he took off his jacket putting his chest closer to her

-hey what are you doing!?

Asked Lenalee confused

-come don't be shy, you are a goddess incarnated so……..I'll happily let you steal my heart

Said Jin as many roses came out from nowhere leaving the heir and exorcist with their mouth hangings

-I can barely feel it out of all this weirdness but………I sense a different presence on Jin

Said Ray surprising Allen

-you mean he……

Ray nodded on what he was going to say. Lenalee was confused about all this and ran away from the place as Jin looked at this surprised. The other two followed her leaving the possessed heir alone. He smiled as he walked out

-she is too shy……..which I like about her

He said as he walked to the school

* * *

--------Around the corridors--------

-weird, Merlin fixed this place so quick and got it full again

Said Jin looking around who noticed some things looked different to him

-this place has change somehow

He said as he saw a boy giving up newspapers from the school

-oh Jin!!! You want to see today's newspaper?

Asked the boy as Jin grabbed the bunch of stack gray papers which was something new to him, but it had some stuff written on it

-newspaper?

Asked Jin on his head as he looked at the date

Jin was left with his mouth hanging; he at least knew how to count numbers as he calculated on his head after checking the date. He slowly walked away from the boy as he finally got the answer

-it's been three hundred years!?

He asked shocked before looking at one of the mirrors of the corridor and noticed something really different

He ran towards it as he checked his face. It was white and soft, his eyes were big and black like two black pears, the black spiky hair was odd. This was not his face at all, he touched checking if there was something of his true face left on it, but there was nothing. It was all different

-what happened to me?....

He asked himself before hearing the sound of the bloody violin

-this sound……..can it be?

* * *

----xxxxxxxxxx----

Jin arrived to an abandoned area of the forest where he found King waiting for him. He was confused seeing the man he did not know at all. But felt a strong aurora around him

-so you came………..

Said King with a big grim on his face

-who the hell are you? I have no time to talk to people like you

Said Jin annoying the King

-Sagakt…….

Whispered King as his white flat bat attached himself to the sapphire belt and attached his rapier to the right side of it

-henshin……..

He said as he removed the hit as the top of Sagakt started spinning creating sonic waves

King's form was similar to Kiva's, it was white with the helmet's visor blue in the similar shape as Kiva's, on top of it he had a crown of the shape of a trident, a blue sphere was on the middle surrounded by a symbol similar to the spade card, the moth plate was white and the back of it was completely black. The breastplate was similar to Kiva's except the chest sine it had the shape of the famous Notre Dame's stain glass circular window. The rest was black, the shoulder guards were big with the shape of M's, the gauntlets were made of symbols of spades, the two legs had Kiva's hell gates opened colored sapphire. Jin didn't seem that surprised. But felt really nervous sensing the great power coming out from him

-who are you?

Asked Jin

-who else?........I'm King of the royal straight five and this is the armor of the spade Sagat, just like Joker had the diamond armor

-that form………are you truly King?

Asked Jin confused seeing King's transformation

-of course, and stop acting like if it is the first time we met………Kiva

This comment kinda surprised Jin, but he did not showed it at all. He couldn't understand what was happening on this world now; he looked at the heirs arriving as they put themselves in fighting position after recognizing the spirit power from King

-Jin, this guy is one of our enemies

Said Ray pulling out his golden katana

-spirit power users eh?

Asked Jin confusing the other three

-of course we are stupid Jin

Said Takeshi still looking at King

-that name again? What are you guys talking about?

-Jin, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to turn into Kiva and fight?

Asked Rox

-is my identity that pretty well known already eh?

-I don't know what's going on but……..I'll kill you all and then take down the exorcists who are the only threat left after you

Said King as a red blade came out from his rapier

-this guy is not like the king I remember

Said Jin looking at the man who was heading towards them

-is something wrong with you? You are acting like if you don't know us

Said Rox annoyed

-of course I don't know you, even if I did I wouldn't waste my time remembering men while in my head I can only have space for the beautiful women

-eh!?

Asked the other three confused

-DIE KIVA!!!

Shouted King swinging his rapier straight at Jin's face

-you are lucky Kivat is not here with me

Said Jin in a cool tone as he easily dodged the swing by moving to his right

-wait a minute…….

Said King who dodged Rox's kick by jumping away

-giving up already?

Asked Jin

-you aren't kiva……….who are you!?

-the man who protects all women……who give the most beautiful music

Replied Jin in a Casanova tone leaving everyone there in silence

-alright………fine then!! If you aren't Kiva then you can just disappear

Said King annoyed as he gave his back while a black and red ladybug looking garfine appeared

-wait!!!

Shouted Ray to King who smiled

-next time I'll kill you all

Replied King before being taking away by some black snakes which came from the ground

-my my………sure it's a surprise

Said Jin walking towards the garfine

-so it's true what Ray said then………

Said Takeshi nervously

-Jin is possessed by someone

Finished Rox looking at Jin didn't seemed afraid to face a garfine

-I cant believe that garfine……..still exist after three hundred years

-**you……..who are you?**

Asked the garfine making Jin smile

-Sakurai……….Otoya……

Replied Jin with a very calm and cool tone which didn't even resembled his own

* * *

**Notes**

**Kiva is stronger than IXA by much if he fights seriously **

**Jin is being possessed by the spirit of Sakurai Otoya, the first Kiva who was blamed for destroying the school hundred of years ago………something I wasn't planning to do but I think its going to be fun XD**

**Jin possessed was inspired by something my brother told me about myself when I'm sleeping, supposedly I get up from my bed and tell him something weird, specially about death creepy maybe I am possessed at nights some times XD……………(lets hope I don't get all creepy like Otoya one of this days XD)**


	46. Otoya

* * *

Chapter forty six Otoya

-sakurai Otoya?

Asked Rox who didn't knew the name of the first kiva

The garfine backed away hearing the name of that man. Just like every other garfine, they all knew that fearful name of the human who had destroyed countless numbers of their race. The monster backed away seeing Otoya using Jin's body heading towards him, before anything else could happen the garfine ran away. Kivat came behind the heirs as he looked at Jin walking away

**-what's wrong with him?**

Asked Kivat

-he is possessed……..

Replied Ray, Kivat hearing this followed the possessed heir in secret

* * *

------The small shack------

Jin was using pieces of fine wood he found yesterday for the creation of a violin, he didn't have his original body but his skills of crafting violins was still with it. Kivat entered from the window. Looking at his partner who didn't put attention to him as he continued doing his work

**-you aren't Jin are you?**

Asked Kivat as Jin checked the pieces of wood which had already the shape of the violin

-you……..are you Kivat bat the second's child?

-**W……..why do you know that?**

-my name is Sakurai Otoya also known as Kiva, I work with your father long ago

-**otoya!? But how is it……..**

-I understand pretty well what's going on here

Said Otoya putting the pieces of wood

-**you do?**

-it's obvious that god has put a joke on to me………and placed my soul on his body

-**EH!?**

* * *

----------kitami class-------

-Alright that covers it for today class see ya tommorow  
said Kitami as the class dismisses except for one student who he did not expect

-Aminami-san what are you doing here? Class is over

-………………

-A-Mi-Na-Mi-San.....

-Huh!? oh sensei sorry, what's wrong?

-class is over, Aminami

-Oh Really, I'm so sorry Sensei

-Is there any problem?

-Yeah....

-Would you care to tell me about it

The comment surprised the girl. She blushed a little as she walked to her teachers desk and sat down in one of the seats as the young teacher waited for the girl to say something

-Well it's this guy...

-Oh really? What is he like?

-He's an idiot, wimpy, has some strange fear of cosplay and women, loves to cook and clean and he has a stupid meek attitude, I mean how can he have that if he has the worst luck in the world

Her words hit Kitami as if there arrows knocking him down onto the ground. The girl was confused seeing this

-Oh, Sensei are you alright?

-Yeah just fine_------"_ _Just_ _as I remember she doesn't hold back when to insult"_  
he replied getting up slowly

-he is also an sissy who can't talk to girls well, he is weak and he will never get laid with a girl if he goes on like that

-Then why are you worry about him?_---"she even dares to say that!!" _It seems that you don't like him that much if you think of him like--

-THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!

Aminami interrupted Kitami leaving the teacher surprised, after realizing what she did she blushed strongly

-Sorry, but it's not like I hate it's just that he's too nice

-What do you mean?

-He's been missing for about almost 4 years..., I thought by then he had died but when my brother, Aiko, and I heard he was still alive and in this school, I wanted to see him, and wonder how is he, What is he doing?, What happened to him?, Why couldn't he came to us sooner?, I mean we're worried sick and mostly say with that small dumb smile

-"Sorry for worrying you all"

-what?

-I bet that's what he would say….

Before Aminami realized it she was crying as tears we're streaming out of her eyes surprising Kitami who didn't knew this side of his childhood friend

-Hey are you alright?  
Asked Kitami nervously seeing the girl staring at him straight at the eyes

-SENSEI!!!!!!!  
shouted Aminami hugging Kitami making him blush

-Aminami-san!?

-Why isn't he here yet!? We're searching so hard only to find that he left. When is he going to come back!? Will he even remember us!? How much has he changed!? Will we be able to recognize him if we do see him and I'm……….scared……..

-Don't worry………

Aminami looked up to see her teacher's smiling face which reminded her of Takimi somehow

-I'm sure that guy will never forget about you, If he's the nice guy that you say he is he never stopped thinking of you guys but most likely there is something he has to do so keep your head and look forward to when you'll meet him again

-Sensei...thank you  
she said with a big smile on her face

The wonderful scene was ruined when a gunshot was fired almost hitting Aminami who  
dodged it as it hit the wall

-What the hell!?

-That shot could that be Rebbecca-san  
said Kitami referring to the girl who came out of nowhere wearing a military suit

-damn I missed, Oh hello sensei Rebbecca Cinders reporting for duty

-What the hell was that for Rebbecca, You almost killed me!!

Shouted Aminami furiously

-Don't worry...It's a rubber bullet, it's non-lethal

-But still...

-Now now, No time for fighting, now go on, I have papers to grade  
said Kitami as the two girls left the room quickly

-Okay, Thank you sensei

Said Aminami when she reached the door to the exit making Rebbecca blush a little

-Bye sensei……

Said the military girl embarrassed before leaving

-Geez, It keeps getting more difficult to hide my identity...

said Kitami who turned back to his normal form

Takimi sighed but then looked at the hole made by Rebbecca bullet and pull it  
out as he inspected it for some seconds

-5.56mm sniper bullet, very lethal.......lethal…………..HOLLY (CENSORED)!!!!

* * *

--------Hours later--------

Jin was walking around the school by himself as he found Rouma and Kunagi walking with a group of swords

-hey Jin, how are you doing?

Asked the famous Rouma to Jin who did not know him at all (because he is possessed by someone who lived hundreds of year ago) but pretended to do so

-fine, and what about you?

-I head the news, that you defeated the joker

Said Rouma confusing Otoya

-well did I? He wasn't no match for me even you a sword clan member would have taking him down_-----"is he referring to "The" Joker of the royal straight five?"_

-you sound different today

Said Kunagi sensing something different in the way Jin was talking, the heir smiled seeing another pretty girl

-sounding different doesn't change the person don't you think?

Asked Jin surprising the girl

-well you are right but……..

-beautiful girls like you are hard to find, so…….come and lets have a walk

Said Otoya grabbing the girl who blushed and surprised the other swords

-hey Jin……..what's wrong with you? I'm not mad that you are hitting on my childhood friend but you aren't acting normal

Said Rouma

-I wonder…….probably you never knew me that well in the first place

Replied Jin leaving with the embarrassed Kunagi

-eh……….weird but he is an interesting guy

Said Rouma seeing him leave

* * *

-------One hour later--------

On another hallway, the possessed Jin was walking as he had Natasha and Yumi on his arms at the same time. The two girls were completely embarrassed when they fell for the charm of the flirting Otoya and now they were regretting and loving it at the same time

-so my two beauties………where should we go now?

Asked Jin as the two blushed

-are you alright?

Asked Yumi making the heir smile

-never better, having such beauties from the east and the west is the dream of all men

Replied the heir making the two girls blush even more

-so Jin……..where do you want to go?

Asked Natasha even redder with a cute embarrassed expression on her face, the knights in her unit were watching her in shock. This was the first time they saw their boss looking like that

-its obvious…….to dark place

Replied Jin making the two girls faint

-I was just joking……….but oh well.....

* * *

---------Around the corridors--------

Jin was walking alone when he found Cate and Yuji. He smiled seeing the cute girl with glasses as he walked towards her

-hi Jin

Said Cate making him smile

-what a lovely lady you are

Said Jin making Cate blush a little

-what are you doing?

Asked Yuji annoyed seeing the girl he liked being seduced by the one who told him he wasn't going to do anything to her

-nothing, just giving a compliment to a goddess

-goddess!?

She asked surprised

-so come, let's go for a walk

Said Otoya grabbing her hand activating Yuji's jealousy mode

-LET HER GO!!!

Shouted Yuji punching Jin on the face taking him to the ground

-Yuji what are you doing!?

Asked Cate surprised

-let's go, I bet he just wants to have it away with you

Said Yuji annoyed taking her away

-he punched me………..me Kiva…….

Said Otoya looked at the two leave

* * *

--------Rex Dorm-------

Jin arrived really pissed off, like a Casanova after getting punched for the first time on his life. He looked around annoyed. Ryotarou came to him wondering what was wrong with him. Only to go back to where Ren was when he saw his odd angry expression. He arrived where Cate was talking with some girls from the dorm

-Is he here?!

Asked Jin to Cate confusing her

-who?

Jin made a retarded angry face while he said the following sentence in a whiny but manly angry voice:

-The man who hit me! There are two things I hate in this world…….people getting engaged!!....... And men who defy me!!

Otoya looked to his side and found the exorcists who dared to punch him; the confused swordsman got his ass kicked thanks to Jin's strong body leaving the man defeated on the floor and scared the others who tried to make eye contact

-god sure has a strong body

Said Otoya surprised still thinking it was god's body and not Jin's

-we have to take that spirit away from him

Said Ray to Allen who agreed

* * *

-------Hours later---------

Jin slowly opened his eyes. He felt like if he had been sleeping for a day as he slowly got up from the bed he was in. it was dark already, he was in an unknown bed in an unknown location, he looked at his both right and left side only to be left shocked. Many girls he knew from school were sleeping all around the bed including from the gatekeepers group Natasha and Yumi, from the exorcists there was Meilin, also Hana and lela from the swords dorm. He slowly tried to get off the bed to avoid waking up any of them; luckily he had clothes on so did them but this is something himself would never do, he got out of the place which resembled a shack

-what was I doing?

He asked nervously

-Jin!!!!

Shouted Lenalee's who arrived to the place

-lenalee…….what's going on?

Asked Jin confused looking around

-wait………you're back to normal?

Asked lenalee leaving the heir even more confused

-back to normal?

-yes, Ray said that you were possessed by an evil spirit of some sorts……….even if I think he is a flirting spirit instead of evil

-flirting spirit………..could it be……..

-also some of the girls in school have disappeared, and last time they saw them was with you

-with me……….O.O!?

-you're alright?

-I…………..what should I………

Jin suddenly stayed petrified for some reason. Lenalee noticing this tried to put him back to his senses but nothing worked, the heir returned to normal by himself but his eyes turned darker, the Chinese exorcist backed away seeing a pink background behind Jin with many roses falling from it

-it's you again…….what a surprise to see you around my house

Said Otoya possessing Jin again and Lenalee immediately noticed the difference

-its you again………what did you do to Jin?

-people sure love to call me by that name a lot……but that doesn't matter if it's a beautiful girl like you who comes so late at night so………come with me

Said Otoya grabbing lenalee's hand who immediately pulled it away

-what kind of girl you think I am?

She asked annoyed making her possessed boyfriend smile again

-I love sleeping with woman that's all…………and not the way of sexual intercourse, I just like their sweet warmth which keeps me away from the coldness of loneliness

He replied in his flirting tone again making the girl back away in shock

-so those girls who have………….OH NO YOU DIDN'T !!!

-eh?

-IDIOT!!!

Shouted lenalee kicking Jin on the face with her dark boots sending him far away

-wait……..oh no!!! I hit Jin's body!!

Said Lenalee seeing Otoya crash on his face right in front of her

-hey you're alright!?

She asked nervously as Jin got up quickly and hold her

-I knew you cared about me my goddess

Said Jin surprising lenalee by his quick reaction

-let me go!!

-I can't……..you're struggle makes we want to hold you tighter

-I said……….LET ME GO PERVERT!!!

Shouted Lenalee kicking in the weak spot of all men taking him down

-got me on the left one……….

Said Jin who could barely breathe

-not again!! Poor Jin…….

Said lenalee nervously

* * *

--------The next day---------

Otoya woke up as he noticed he was tied up in a chain in front of the Rex dorm exorcists, heirs and all of the SPGC (Ryotarou's completely group) inside the shack. He tried to get free but it was useless

-I put a spell to make the ropes stronger so you wont get out

Said Kimberly who sounded proud of herself

-what's the meaning of this!? Let me go

Said Jin annoyed

-that doesn't sound like Jin when he is tied up……..so it's the evil spirit

Said Ray annoying Jin even more

-who the hell are you guys!?

He demanded for an answer but Rox punched him on the stomach

-what are you doing!?

Asked Lenalee surprised by this

-we ask the questions here you stupid spirit, who are you?

-who else? The famous Sakurai Otoya

Replied Jin confusing the group

-Sakurai Otoya?

Asked Allen looking at Lavi

-I never head of him, if it's possessing Jin it means he might be strong

Said Lavi looking at Jin who struggled to get free

-who is Sakurai Otoya?

Asked Cate to the students who started to think

-I heard you slept with many girls yesterday; he must be a pimp or something

Said Takimi as Natasha and Yumi blushed

-hard to believe I would see you again

Said a voice behind the group

Jin looked it was Merlin, he smiled seeing the old principal of the school ever since he was a kid, the one who had work together with him to fight off the garfine as Kiva three hundred years ago. The old mage got close to the body possessed by the previous Kiva

-hey old man, seems you are still kicking after so many years…….but you sure look older

Said Jin making the old mage smile

-and you still are causing trouble old friend…….

-well I didn't do anything wrong you know

-oh really?.........how about killing thousands of innocent kids and knights eh!?

Asked the mage surprising Jin completely and confused the rest, the one who speak up was Ryotarou

-killed thousands of kids?.......wait a minute…….could he be!?

-yes Ryotarou……..the spirit possessing Jin is none other than the first Kiva

Said Merlin surprising everyone

-what a irony

Said the three heirs at the same time on their heads

-then what you're saying Merlin……..is Jin Kiva?

Asked Shinji

-possessed by Kiva to be precise

-what are you guys talking about?

Asked Otoya confused

-don't play dumb, Kiva returned some weeks ago and there is no other explanation, you have been using Jin's body to be Kiva right!? Are you trying to atone yourself doing this!?

-what are you talking about? I just woke around two days ago and I'm Kiva so…….

-STOP SCREWING AROUND OTOYA!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE AGAIN AT THIS ERA!?ANWSER ME!!!

Shouted Merlin scaring everyone there except Otoya

-wow old man you are overreacting, this is not you at all

-Otoya………I trusted you……and you……..YOU!!!!

"Do you believe in Otoya?" the voice of Kiva when he talked to him on that night hen he played that melody with the violin suddenly echoed inside the principal of the school. It wasn't Otoya, the sudden surprise to see the one who he though left him half dead as he destroyed his school while he could only watch. Jin's expression was exactly like Otoya's which reminded him of all those good times the two shared as they fought together against the garfine

-listen old man………we never had the chance to talk after that happened…….but I will just tell you one thing

Said Jin as the old man looked at him with a cold stare

-I wasn't the one who destroyed the school……..I wasn't even close when it happened

-stop lying!!! It was you!!! I saw you myself doing it!!!

-believe whatever you want……….I don't care

Said Jin who got easily freed from the ropes and walked away surprising Kimberly

-those ropes were…….

-such a amateur spell wont keep me tied up for much……keep on practicing and you'll be able to leave me tied up longer

Interrupted Otoya to the girl who was the most knowledgeable in magic in all the room except for merlin of course. He smiled as he left the room

* * *

---------Two days later--------------

Lenalee was seated on an area close to the forest. She didn't care if garfine would come out and attack her. She would beat them up with no problems to get rid of the stress she had, Jin arrived where she was

-What are you doing?

Asked the possessed Jin to lenalee who gave him a cold stare

-I don't want to talk to you, as long as you have Jin's body

She replied leaving Otoya more interested in her

-You seem quite eager about this Jin

-of course I do, taking the body of someone I care about…….just who do you think you are?

She asked in the same tone making Otoya smile

-mmmm? Me? A Savior of love…….

Replied Otoya making a gentlemen laugh

-give me Jin back!

She protested making the possessed heir laugh again

-I'm sorry my goddess….I have no idea of what are you talking about…..let's meet again

He said before leaving the girl confused

-he got possessed by a weird guy

Said Lenalee on her head seeing him leave

Otoya was already far away from the place when he saw some garfine appearing in front of him who were chasing Rei and Shinji

-**we found the key!!!**

Shouted one of the garfine exited as Rei pulled out her red spear

-back away Ikari-kun……..

Said Rei in a serious tone

-I'll fight too ayanami

Replied Shinji pulling out his white gun

-my mission is to protect you……..I can't have you fighting…….

-my my……..and I thought it wasn't going to see any action

Said Otoya as Kivat appeared beside him

-**we should fight together **

-don't you have a partner already by now?

-**well of course I do…….BUT YOU ARE POSSESING HIM!!!!**

-so this body belongs to the second Kiva Merlin was talking about?

-**of course!!! Now let's fight together!!**

-fine then Kivat the second! Show me what this era's Kiva can do

Said Otoya grabbing the bat and put him on his right hand

-**BITE!!!**

Instead of the usual marks of the akurouko, marks of stain glass came out from the neck to the cheeks similar to the Lycfine, the crimson belt appeared. The garfine who saw him were surprised as Otoya attached Kivat to the belt backwards. Just like he used to do it with his dad

-Hen……….

Suddenly the transformation was cancelled. Jin was surprise to see the body of someone around his age suddenly come out from his own and fell to the ground. It was a young man with long brown hair and black eyes with light tan skin. Jin looked around confused, he didn't knew what had happened since he last transformed

-**otoya are you alright!?**

Asked Kivat to Jin who looked at him confused

-otoya? I'm Jin you idiot

-**eh? Then………**

Jin looked at the young man who got up slowly as he looked at the heir confused. Kivat didn't know what was going on. The man came out from Jin's body which made him have a creepy feeling

-who the hell are you?

Asked Jin

-well god, it seems you have taken your body back…….no problem, at least you gave mine back as it seems

Said the young man checking his own body

-**it's that you Otoya?**

Asked Kivat to the young man surprising Jin

-Otoya? You mean "The" Otoya!?

-of course

Replied the first Kiva getting up slowly, he was wearing the same mage robe as Jin with the symbol of Kiva on it

-wow……this is all too sudden

Said Jin looking at some of the garfine head towards them

Kivat quickly bit Jin's hand and attached himself into the belt transforming him into Kiva. Jin ran at the enemy. The other garfine stopped chasing the two students and stared at their mayor enemy

-**(censored) its kiva!!**

Said one of the garfine

Kiva made a jump towards them throwing a kick which hit the one who had said the bad word and sent it flying. The other garfine flinched seeing this, a rat shape garfine pulled out a sword whose attack was easily blocked by Kiva who answered back with rapid punches on the chest making many holes then grabbed its arm and threw him to the other garfine. A lizard looking garfine attacked from behind but the king of vampires saw this and ducked to avoid its punch and threw an uppercut destroying the garfine's face. Jin pulled out the wake up fuestle and inserted it on Kivat's mouth

-**WAKE UP!!!!**

The day turned night as Kiva raised his right leg whose chains broke opening the Hell Gate. The group garfine started to run away, but their effort was ruin when Kiva hit them with his darkness moon break kick and destroyed them all, making Kiva's sign on the ground

-incredible, so this is the second Kiva's power

Said Otoya amazed by this

-so you are Sakurai Otoya………Kiva the first

Said Jin as the one who was called a murderer for no reason nodded

-I like your style……..those colors really are cool

-so the armor colors are different between yours and mine

-of course, depends on the Kivat

-I see……..

-but mine was better

-yeah right

-wanna see?

-kivat the second is dead

-of course he is………but now I remember everything

-remember……..everything?

-if you wonder how in the world I ended up three hundred years after my time well it was because I sealed myself in Kivat the second's after I defeated the one who destroyed the school, and since he knew he was going to perish……he put my spirit inside his son and probably explains why I lost my memories for a short time

-who the hell does someone seal himself inside a toy looking bat?

Asked Jin removing his belt

-you must have already transform many times for the seal to be broken so easily, I was planning to return once a new Kiva would appear since that probably would mean that the garfine would be causing more problems than usual

**-I see, maybe it was the union form……..**

Said Kivat

-probably, that's too much strain for the body so that's why it weakened the seal inside you

Said Jin

-I apologize for my matters…….we haven't introduced ourselves

Said Otoya as Jin agreed with this

-I'm Jin Mirouko the second Kiva nice to meet you

Said Jin in a polite tone to his sempai

-Sakurai Otoya the first Kiva, the pleasure is all mine

* * *

--------four hours later-------

Back at the shack the two Kiva's were seated on a small table drinking and eating some food, Jin bought for his elder since the poor guy didn't eat anything for days counting himself for sleeping too much. To thank the heir, Otoya started playing the violin he just finished in the morning

-so Otoya……….now you are updated with what's going on right?

Asked Jin eating a slice of pizza

-so you defeated Joker…..Impressive, that bastard was very annoying at my time with his lives

-fought before eh?

-yep, I beat him over seven times but somehow recover his lives again

-so what do you recommend me to do?

Asked Jin to Otoya who remembered when Jin talked about King

-I saw him a little while ago

Said Otoya surprising Jin

-really?

-and the situation is good for us

-good?

-that means King hasn't gotten his true powers yet

-King's true powers?

Asked Jin as Otoya gave him a serious expression

-Dark Kiva……..King's true armor

-Dark Kiva? You fought against another man using Kiva's armor?

-right……..it was three hundred years ago………before the destruction of the school I managed to defeat the garfine king of that era, the owner of dark kiva

-so there are really two Kiva's……….but still we need to somehow prove that you were innocent

Said Jin surprising the young man who stopped playing

-we can fix that later…....before a new great war beings again we must defeat the remaining royal straight five as soon as possible

-a new war?

-this era's king is still not married yet with the queen…………a good opportunity

Said Otoya confusing the heir

-not married with the queen yet?

-correct, as tradition of the garfine race……Dark Kiva being the armor of the king is gain after he marries the one chosen to become queen, if he gets that power he will become a great problem, if we defeat King on his current form, also Queen, Jack and Ace it will certainly finish this battles without risking the school being destroyed

-I see………but it wasn't dark Kiva who destroyed it right?

-no……..it was someone else, as fearful or even stronger than dark kiva

-stronger than……..dark kiva……

-Amon…..the king of the demon castle

-good thing you beat him long ago

-right…….he was so powerful I think I won by luck

-luck………fine then!!

-eh?

-let's work together to finish this war

Said Jin who got up from his seat and raised his hand towards his elder who was surprise seeing this, but smiled as he shacked hands with the new Kiva

-right! Let's finish this

-but first……..

-first?

-about what you told me of possessing me……….lenalee didn't see you doing all that flirting right?

Asked Jin kindly scaring Otoya after remembering the kick at the left one he received from her

-well I………..well she did find out……..I was sleeping with many girls

-WHAT!?

-but I didn't have sexy time with them, so don't worry, I just……..

-DAMN YOU OTOYA!!!!!!!! OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!!!!!!

The place blew up like an atomic bomb when Jin executed his attack. The place was instant for some reason except Otoya who was on the floor

-it hurts……

Said Otoya crying

-shut up!!!!

* * *

**KAMI NO SENSHI SPECIAL ONE SHOT GAIA**

------A year ago-------

In the great desert of Egypt where the pyramids of the great kings still stand. A young boy was entering the temple said to belong to Anubis, Egyptian god of death. Behind him was an 18 year old Jin wearing a cape to cover his armor

-you want to kill the monster of this place?

Asked Jin to the young Egyptian boy around 13 who nodded

-he killed my master, I've sent a request message to one of the spirit powers close from here, you were the only one

-was your master a spirit power user?

-yes………..he as a silver rank spirit power user and I'm just a bronze, when we were investigating the disappearances of people occurring here…………a giant monster came out and killed him

The two arrived to the center of the temple full of golden objects which were a surprise for Jin since grave robbers could easily take them away. The pyramid wasn't even different to the other ones close to it. The place suddenly turned dark as Jin felt a strong presence and the boy with short black hair and tan skin put himself in fighting position

-this time I won't run away……I'll avenge my master!!! ESCORPIO!!!!

Shouted the boy as a bronze colored armor in the shape of a scorpion came out from his body

-need help?

Asked Jin looking at the boy who seemed a little discouraged hearing this as his armor implanted to his body

The bronze armor was small, it had a headpiece with a diamond shape on the middle, it only had one big shoulder guard on the right side of it, the left gauntlets was small but the other had the tail of a scorpion attached to it, the breastplate have the symbol of a scorpion on the middle and small shin guards. His armor didn't give him much of the extra power comparing to Jin when he first summoned his own bronze armor

-I'll fight him alone……..that god who took the life of my father

Jin was surprise but hide his expression when he saw the giant monster that had the body of a man and the head of a black dog. It was obvious that it was the god Anubis. But for Jin to see that he was real was a big surprise

-(**More humans come to meet their doom at my hands!?)**

Asked the beast who was using an ancient language but Jin understand it thanks to his travels to Egypt he had before

-(why are you attacking people who come here!?)

Asked Jin to the god who laughed

-(**A human dares to ask me questions!! )**

-how could something like this appear after hundreds of years?

Asked Jin seeing the beast

-I don't care, I'll avenge my master!!! TAKE THIS ANUBIS!!!

Shouted the boy making a huge jump with a energy sphere on his hand

-this guy he is fighting is not a ordinary beast……is a god

Said Jin on his head seeing the beast using one finger to sent the boy towards one of the walls were he crashed and broke the entire armor as he fell violently

-mister…..

Called the boy getting up slowly as Jin stared at him in a emotionless face

-you can still stand…….

Said Jin

-this guy is too strong………run………..please

Begged the boy as Jin raised his eyebrow

-didn't you called me to help you?

-this guy is not normal……..we cant beat him even if we fight together……Run…..I involve you into this

Those words made Jin smile. The boy who he barely met some hours ago was trying to protect him even if he was still maturing. The heir knew he couldn't let this boy with such potential die in this place, Jin smiled as he looked at Anubis

-boy!!!

Called Jin as the boy paid attention to the heir

-using your life to protect me while I escape…….without even hesitating is something which has gained my respect, but unfonatly I cant let you die here

Said Jin removing his cape revealing his white wolf armor

-NO MISTER!!! DON'T!!! HE WILL KILL YOU!!!

Shouted the boy as Jin smiled

-just look

-wh…at?....

-let me show you how I beat this guy NEOS!!!!

Shouted Jin as his armor turned white with some additions to it

-(**you think you can beat a god!? Are you crazy!? Raising your hand towards means you will suffer the fury of the gods!!!)**

-(well there is one problem Anubis!!! I only believe in one god!!! You and the other selfish gods who just want to show off their powers to the weak are nothing but trash!!!)

-**(INSOLENT!!!!)**

Shouted the god as he raised his fist

-LET ME SHOW YOU HOW I BEAT YOU FAKE GOD!!!

Shouted Jin as a navy blue light came from hand which turned into a golden object in the shape of a V with a pearl in the middle

The god stopped his attack as he was surprised to see the object. He recognized it as the treasure which was given to the greatest heroes by the Olympian gods. Something that made the heroes into demigods. He couldn't believe that such object would be possessed by a stranger

-GAIA!!!!!!!!

Shouted Jin raising the object to the sky as his Neos armor suddenly started glowing

The golden V left his hand so did his armor from his body. The two fused together on the air creating a modified navy blue white wolf armor as it returned to his implanting itself to Jin's body from top to bottom. He didn't want to wear the helmet that time but the armor was shinier with elegant engravings on it with golden colors. Its brightness was so strong it made the darkness around the place disappear

-**(HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT THING!?)**

-(from my travels I gain the power of Neos………when I went to Athens afterwards the spirit of the goddess Athena gave me the artifact which surpasses the Neos which I receive power from the earth itself…….gaia!)

Replied Jin annoying Anubis

-**(You still think with that power a puny human like you can beat me!? A god with the greatest of all powers…….DARKNESS!!!!)**

Jin looked around and found himself covered in completely darkness so strong which made his bright armor invisible. He could not see at all, he felt something hitting him as he was sent flying somewhere around the room and crashed on what it seemed to be a wall. He slowly slide down as he felt something grabbed him and threw him flying, crashing on the floor this time

-**(gods have all the rights of the world to do whatever they want, humans are just our playing things, we play with their destinies!!! we manipulate them!!! crush them!!! every man's destiny is picked by the gods and gods only!!!!)**

Jin got up slowly as he looked at the direction where he could hear the voice. He kept his normal expression as he laughed a little by the comment of the god of death

-destiny? Are humans suppose to accept that?......don't screw with me, gods have no right to pick man's fate or destiny

Anubis didn't want to be lectured by a mortal, he slowly moved towards him as Jin rose his right fist towards the front. A white with dark aurora covered him surprising the god who backed away when he felt the power inside the young mortal

-this power of darkness…….let I show you how a mere human……..

The boy could see the bright aurora covering Jin which was making the darkness disappear slowly around him. The god started trembling in fear when he sensed Jin's spirit power increase at a level he had already surpass him by a lot

-ERASE IT!!!!

Shouted Jin throwing a dark energy sphere straight the god's face which left Anubis shocked

-**(Dark powers!? How can your dark energy be as bright as the light!? How!?)**

Jin didn't answer at all. The god's face was destroyed completely by the attack making the place back to normal, the boy slowly got up as he looked at the bright armor

-kid……..next time I see you, I want you to grow stronger, for the man who fought to protect you…….your master's life wont be in vain

Said Jin with a big smile on his face

* * *

------xxxxxxxxx-------

In an unknown place. A group of people looked at the big orb which revealed Jin looking at the defeated god with his usual smile. They couldn't believe what had happened

-_**the heir of the Mirouko just like we thought, the man who will give us problems if we don't take him out….**_

_**-I can't think his previous battles would show so much importance, the man who stole our master's weapon……..he is indeed worthy to be feared**_

_**-his battles do not matter, what it's needed is his power**_

_**-look at that man, he has no fear fighting gods……that fearful is the power of this man…..**_

_**-"the power to kill gods" we must know where he got that power**_

_**-BEFORE THE OTHERS REVIVE!!! WE!!! THE LEGENDARY GIANTS WILL RISE AGAIN AND DESTROY THE OLYMPIANS AND THEIR WARRIORS AND START OUR NEW GIGANTOMACHIA!!!!**_

* * *

**Notes**

**Otoya is a character I wanted to show for a while (since the Kiva arc started) his appearance is based on ****Kouhei Takeda, and yes otoya is a pro pimp who managed to get so many girls on a bed (without even doing it because he likes being warm when he spleeps XD)**

**I'll explain later why doenst Jin use GAIA since he arrived again at the order **

**I made a manga scene for the part where Jin uses his attack to defeat Anubis but I didn't put the link since like the rest It would turn into a underline dot (that's why I put all of them on my deviantart account found on my profile) so if you want to see the manga scene and Jin's new armor you can go and see it there :) **

**No KNS next week because of college tests and the start of a new arc Gigantomachia will begin**


	47. New Ally

Chapter forty New Ally

On the corridors Jin was being followed by many girls. Mostly by the ones who he had sleep with (and not in the way you are thinking). He quickly turned around making the girls crazy as he smiled

-hey…….what is that over there?

Asked Jin pointing at their back making them all look at the direction, before they found out Jin had already run away from them

* * *

--------Merlin's office--------

-really!? You aren't possessed anymore?

Asked Ray surprised making the heir of the Mirouko smile

-of course, I'm alright now

Said Jin making the exorcists and students feel relieve

-by the way I got a question

Said Ren as everyone looked at him

-Jin, Rox, Ray and Takeshi……you know about Allen and the others and you are really strong mages……….who are you really?

Jin smiled hearing this; this boy was going to get his butt kicked right after they were done for asking too many questions. Ray noticed his smile which deep inside was full of malice.

-we are what you call geniuses

Replied Rox surprising the Rex students who knew about the exorcists

-how you do it? To get freed from the curse

Asked Ryotarou

-it's simple………I'm Kiva…….

He replied leaving the group with their eyes widen, the heirs were also surprised for him to reveal his identity

-'s supporter……..so he must had let me go for that

He finished

-if Otoya was possessing Jin, so that means this era's Kiva is different to the previous

Said Ryotarou

-very well since there isn't anything more to talk you may all leave

Said Merlin as the Rex Clan exorcists, students and heirs left the place

* * *

------The next day-------

Jin was alone by himself thinking of many things as usual. He had all this things he needed to do, fight the earl and the noah, the spirit cult which hasn't done that much at all and thanks to them they are all here at this school, the garfine and their king who is looking for his queen and obtain a great power which might become a bother and lastly the kirayu. More and more problems were getting inside his head, he looked around the grass area he was in. outside the school free from all those annoying classes, just there being alone. Even I he could sense another presence. It was the same female white wolf which sometimes would appear when he was alone

-I haven't seen you for a while

Said Jin, of course there was no reply

-probably because you noticed all the commotion right?

-…………

-heh……..I never thought coming here was going to give a lot of problems

He said surprising the wolf

-………..

-but at the same time, I can find peace here

-…….?

-even if now I'm forced to fight…….I can't let nothing hurt this school, I will protect everyone…..

This comment left the female wolf a little confused and surprised at the same time. Jin looked at her confused for her reaction, like if she could really understand him

-so I'm not talking to myself right? You do understand?

Asked Jin cheerfully making the wolf getting up and left running

-see you later!!!

Shouted Jin before he could hear the vibrations of his violin on castle doran, meaning that there were garfine close

-Kivat!!

* * *

----xxxxxxxxx---

In one of the resting areas outside the castle it as completely abandoned thanks to the garfine attacking, but they were easily being contained by Kiva. At that moment he finished off one of ten garfine on his Taurus form. The others who were barely alive were terrorized seeing such power in the form he was in at the moment. The leader of the group knew they needed to run away. But Kiva gave no mercy as he put his axe at Kivat's mouth

-**TAURUS BITE!!!!**

The day turned night; a red moon appeared behind Kiva. Many electric waves came from the sky entering the axe. Jin pointed the weapon at the garfine while thousands of electric arrows came out from it electrifying the enemy leaving them unable to move. Kiva threw his hammer at them destroying them in pieces

-that's about it

Said Jin as Kiva removed himself from the belt

-so you did my job eh?

Asked the Wokaixer user Takumi appearing behind him

-Takumi……..

-what is it?

-do you know about the first Kiva?

-that he was blamed unfairly yeah……….

-good, so I can at least tell you something that happened after I got freed from possession, Otoya has returned with a physical body

-eh!?

* * *

-----Minutes later-------

-I see……

-I'm telling you this because I need you to hide him; Merlin would want to bust him before he gets a heart attack if he sees him like that

-right, I'll help you out but I can't promise I can hide it perfectly from kagami or the others knights, specially kagami since he hasn't been around for a while

-thanks……..it seems I gonna go

-where?

-I'm a prefect…….ever since my teacher Hikaru gave me that position, so today I have to escort some of the sword clan members who are going to a party outside school

-alright then, I'll protect the school while you are away but I doubt I will have to do something…….you probably just terrorized the garfine around here

-well Taurus form is my strongest form out of the original 4 weapons I have

-but the slowest If I have heard

-slow as (censored) if you tell me, I try to run but its impossible

* * *

--------On the gym-------

Yumi was practicing her sword techniques with a wooden sword on multiple  
practice dummies (which all strangely look like Takimi)

-Kaze no Uta (The Song of the Wind)  
Said Yumi moving swiftly as she knocks down the practice dummies in a blink of an eye, leaving a small tune made by cutting the wind

-Damn, I missed one  
she said staring at the last standing practice dummy and looks down to see her hand open and close

-The strain of the attack is too much for my wrists to fully effect and the chance of this attack hitting that idiot is about around 40 to 50 percent

-Hey Yumi!!!

Called Kimiko who popped out of nowhere

-Hime-sama!, what are you doing here?

-Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk with you about some things_------"Looks like takimi...."_  
said Kimiko who looks at the practice dummy

-what is it that you wanted to talk about?

-are you a virgin ?

Yumi falls down and gets back up in a instant

-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HIME-SAMA!? SPECIALLY THAT SORT OF THING!?

-Yumi I understand, you are the innocent maiden that got subdued by the dark yet mysterious rouge from beyond the darkness of death, Aw the passion of love and lust in the making  
said Kimiko eyes are sparkles around her with shape of hearts

-hime-sama what are you saying……..

-you were one of the people that got seduced by that Otoya guy who possessed Jin

-How did you know that?

-Do not under estimate the power of romance, but what is odd is that…….did you got seduced by the spirit? or because it was Jin?_-----"plus to know all this since I blackmail Mizu to tell me all the details" _

-well I!!!

-So did you do it or not?  
Asked Kimiko who seemed quite exited, but Yumi looked at her wooden sword on her han

-Hime-sama, I assure you that I have kept my maidenhood

-but do you remember my little Yumi?

-no………

-you don't do you?

-no

-Then how can you be sure that you do? If you don't know and if it happened you might ended up having Jin's child

-I don't know, everything was all a blur afterwards and pretty much for all the girls that went with him_------"having Jin's children!? Me!?"_  
Said Yumi admitting defeat

-so that means there is more....  
Kimiko mumbles

-did you say something Hime-sama?

oh nothing, and don't worry I have a sure fine plan to check  
said the little princess cheerfully but for some strange reason Yumi senses some sort of strange aura coming out from her princess

-Um, no thank you Hime-sama, I'm fine not knowing, if I have a little Jin inside me, I'll know later

-oh, I see  
said Kimiko with a small glint in her eye making Yumi nervous

-Oh, well I guess that I'll tell Taki-I mean kitami-sensei about all  
that happened

-you wouldn't...

-but you like him so he has to know

-I don't like that idiot!

-then you wouldn't mind that I told hi

-Tell me about what?  
Asked Kitami appearing out of nowhere

-Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you that……

Before Kimiko said it Yumi smashed Kitami head with the wooden sword breaking it in half (the sword of course)

-Please don't....say it……  
Said Yumi looking down and blushes in disgrace and embarrassment

-Yumi killed a teacher!!!!

Shouted a student in shock

-somebody get a doctor!!!

-where are the knights, where you need them!!!!

-those guys are useless!!! Badass Kiva does their entire job!! (that is true right?)

-it seem that we caused too much attention so lets go  
said Kimiko as he grabbed Yumi's hand and ran off from there

* * *

-------In the hospital wing--------

-Where are we going?

Asked Yumi confused

-Like I said the only way to see if you didn't sleep with that spirit is to get a "special" check up

-"special" checkup

-thats right...

Said Kimiko with a evil glint in her eye again

-um, Hime-sama I have some important matter to attend to so please excuse me

When Yumi was about to turn around and leave kimiko held her back by her robe

-Yumi...

-yes Hime-sama?

Asked Yumi nervously

-your not going anywhere  
said the master of the sword girl pushing her into a bed where enchanted ropes bind her to the bed

-Hime-sama what is the meaning of this!?

Asked Yumi is trying to get out of the binding but she couldn't

-Like I said a "checkup" but not to worry I have the best doctor I know, come out Mizu  
said Kimiko with an evil grin on her face, mizu came out in a surgeon uniform

-Mizu help me...

Mizu looked sadly to kimiko. She was forced by Kimiko to do this which wasn't going to be pleasant at all

-Do we really have to do this?

Asked Mizu looking at the poor Yumi

-Poor naive Mizu, we have to do this, not only for Yumi but as her fellow mage and as women we must know what has happened to poor Yumi...

-but...

(Note: if you didn't know by now the glint in Kimiko eyes are a way of saying  
she has an idea which is usually bad)

-I'll tell Allen that you took his Takoyaki

-but Kimiko that was mine, since Takimi nii-san made it for me and he took it away during lunch by accident

-but even if he took it by accident if he knew you took food from him…….

Kimiko's face turned dark scaring the poor Mizu

-he'll eat you instead

-NO!!!

-will you still do it?

Mizu looked at yumi for a brief moment with tear streaming from her eyes

-forgive me Yumi…….this will be worse than rape  
she said putting on her mask and snaps on her gloves

-wait, quit it!!!

Shouted Yumi struggling harder in vain as the younger girl gets closer

-let operation begin

-NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Kimiko blocks the screen with a billboard which says "I'm sorry due to the graphic nature of these next scenes please wait until it's over"

* * *

----Few minutes later---

-how did she ended up?

Asked Kimiko

-Her Hymen is intact so she didn't have any sexual intercourse yet (writing this was painful T.T)  
Said Mizu taking off her gloves and mask

-I see, but that was amazing Mizu how the inspection worked out, it's top class

-No it's not, It still needs work look……..

Mizu points at a shivering Yumi in the fetal position. The checkup was worse than rape

-will she be okay?  
Asked Mizu worried

-She will get over it, she's strong willed after all she isn't in the royal guard for nothing

-oh I see, then I will take my leave

Mizu was about to leave until Kimiko grabbed her

-What is it?

-I never said that Yumi was the only one who needed a check up

-Eh!?

Mizu looks confused and scared at the same time having the idea of doing that again

-I have a list of all the victims of what happened that day so if yumi is still pure doesn't mean the other girls are too  
said Kimiko pulling out a list of pictures and names

-But I don't want to  
Mizu complained but was ignored

-Let's go mizu, Our Next Target Is Natasha Tsuchi

-EHH! Her too!?

* * *

----xxxxxxxxxxxx------

-That was too cruel...even for Hime-sama  
Said Yumi dragging herself using wall for support after being inspected by her princess if she had lost her virginity when she sleep with Jin (Otoya) which she did not lose since Otoya is a flirt but not a pervert

_-"What am I saying, as a descendant that has protected the Nishiki Family for generations, I should never question Hime-sama orders!........even if what she did was raping me……T.T……."  
_

As she began to walk on her own feet to stand with pride a series of bullets  
were coming at her but she noticed as she barely dodged the attack

-What the hell!?

-Damn it, missed again are my visors malfunctioning  
said the girl with very short blond hair, blue eyes wearing a green jump suit and black visors

Rebbecca suddenly appeared tapping at the lens of her visors to check if  
there okay

-Who are you? And why are you attacking me?

Asked Yumi keeping her guard up

-My name is Rebbecca Cinders and I'm from the Blade clan, and the  
reason I'm attacking you is that your my enemy

-Enemy...._----"the clan of spirit power users and their descendants? Could she be a enemy of Hime-sama?"_ no matter I'll defeat you  
said Yumi in a serious tone drawing out her swords as she ran straight towards her enemy

-Fool  
said Rebbeca who pulled out a silver card with the image of ammunition and puts it into her riffle

-Anti-personnel bullets, sub machine gun mode  
said Rebeca taking off the long barrel off the riffle and starts shooting rubber bullets but yumi dodges them all with her quick reflexes

-I will never let you hurt Hime-sama, Soul Crosser!!!

Yumi's sword move so quickly it cuts the bullets so quickly it looks like she  
has three arms with three separate swords

-_"Never thought of using this technique before I used it on Takimi"_

-I see your very talented with your sword but the reason is not your hime-sama that I am after but you have made me your enemy for two reasons  
Said Rebecca dodging the swings of Yumi's blade while she pulls out another card with the image of a anti-tank bullet, inserting it on the rifle and shot a powerful bullet, causing massive explosions

-First, is ridiculous to use a sword which is now outdated in the modern age………

for Rebbeca's surprise Yumi managed to get through the bombardment as she jumped to deliver the final blow

(Threats speed increased)

(8 meters and counting)

-and 2….

Whispered the soldier girl reading what the information on her visor was telling her while she changed ammunition with a card

-it's the end!!!

Shouted Yumi

-and the other reason s that nothing will stand between my love for sensei!

Shouted Rebbeca furiously

-Huh!?

Yumi falters a bit letting the girl shoot her multiple times in the body and her hair causing it tope cut it to be shorten

-GYAA!!  
Yumi screams as she was being electrocuted and knocked her out

(Love rival defeated)

-these are my stun bullets, one shot of these will give you the shock of your life, I'll let you live but I'll drive you back every time I see you with sensei

Said Rebbecca turning around with a small blush on her face

-The "Love mode" in my visors really came in handy, now I'm one step closer to being with sensei...:)

* * *

--------Garuda Dorm-------

Rox was alone on the common room reading a book about some other lies made by the mages in their history. Just like he thought, this wasn't a place of wonders like many people thought it would be. Some others of his clan members had left to fight on the arena against other clans, he did not care about the students since he had already defeated so many, even if the swords were strong and he had rarely fought against a good one, the heir knew he was stronger than everyone at school and the only ones who could match him were his other three buddies

-hey Rox

Called Sean, the only garuda who was with Ryotarou and the rest

-what is it?

Asked Rox annoyed to the boy in front of him

-I heard that you got tired of fighting students

-of course…….they are all weak

-well I made you a favor

-favor?

-since Merlin has secretly given us the students a message that we can fight the teachers, knights and prefects for points, I already chosen a good opponent

-he must be weak

-no, he got interested in you when he heard about what all you have done

* * *

--------some time later at the SPGC building-------

Shinji and Kaworu were practicing a new defense spell with Ren who wanted to get stronger so was Ryotarou who was focused on learning more offensive spells to use them on battles with the rider system

-okay Ryo, you were usually the one who leads the team giving powerful spells because you have a lot of mana inside of you, but that mana is being wasted if you don't know how to control it, and with the rider system increases your strength, if you managed to learn how to control your own power……its more likely for you to become stronger

Said Kimberly as she read a book

-stronger………I want to become stronger……

Said Ryotarou looking at his hands

-if we get at the same level as Jin and the others….we might be able to defeat Wrath when he appears

Said Ren as everyone looked at him

-Jin, he is cool isn't it? He managed to fight and take many of the lives from the Joker

Said Karen who was using her wand to keep a giant rock on mid-air

-if we ask him to help us out?

Asked Sean who made his transparent purple giant claw weapon disappeared, stopping the sparing match against Rei who had her crimson lance on her hands

-he might say no……he is busy all the time as prefect remember?

Asked Ryotarou

-but he shares the same believes of defeating the garfine and wrath

Said Kimberly

-alright, once he comes back from the trip he is in we will ask him!

Said Ron exited

* * *

----------On town-----------

Rouma and his group were enjoying a fine meal at a fancy restaurant. Jin was seated in another table drinking wine with Takeshi (damn this two are alcoholics!!!). They looked at the youths enjoying their food as well as they talked

-Takeshi……aren't you supposed to be with them? its weird if they see you with me

Said Jin to his fellow heir

-well you are a friend, and the only one who is around my age here……..everyone are just kids

-they are around 16 to 18 maximum, it's not a big difference Takeshi

-by the way Jin, you feel that strange power?

-that one?.........yes

-it's not human, neither akuma or Zokuma………and not garfine

-I'll go………tell the students that I just left for some business I need to attend here

Said Jin getting up from his seat as he walked outside

When he got out he looked at the place were some time ago became a battlefield, but it looked like nothing happened. No one had died which was a relief for him. Someone touched his back, it was the girl Kunagi which was a surprise for Jin

-going somewhere Jin?

She asked making the heir a little nervous

-Merlin told me to get him some stuff from here, I'll be back soon

-I see, listen Jin……is it true?

-true?

-you weren't yourself last time I saw you………you tried to flirt with me and go to your home

She said leaving Jin shocked, the blasted Otoya must had seen her and tried to sleep with her alongside all of the other girls

-well I……I was……

-I heard you were possessed

-who told you that?

-while you were ditching, Merlin informed us on the main hall on breakfast

Jin was speechless. While he was out meditating about his problems and had the white female wolf as company. THE BASTARD OF MERLIN TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT HIM BEING POSSESED BY A FLIRTING GHOST!!!!. He slowly backed away as he turned around to avoid seeing his embarrassed expression (which usually made girls faint)

-he said that………..the bastard old man…….

-so it was true………that's good

-what's good about everyone at the school knowing I was possessed by a guy who slept with many girls at the same time but did not actually do it only went to sleep with them because he hates being alone at night and only the warmth of women can help him sleep

Said Jin leaving the girl surprised for saying all this in a sentence

-I see……but at least it wasn't you

-yeah, that's good

Said Jin nervously

-I know it, since you want to protect everyone right? You would never do that to the girls at the school

-well yeah but……..wait a minute, how do you know this?

Asked Jin confused making the girl blush in surprise

-well I………just know

-oh! I see! Well you are right

-see?

-oh right! Sorry but I have to go

-aright……

-and I thought you were a silent and coldblooded girl but I'm wrong

Said Jin surprising Kunagi hearing this before he left

* * *

-------Far away------

Jin was around a small park in an area full of trees so no one could see him. For his surprise a humanoid creature was standing on the middle of a small lake. The water reached before the knees. It had a lion head with short black hair, green eyes, the skin was light red it wore a golden armor parts but only had gauntlets, shoulder guards, a belt in the shape of a roaring lion and boots

-who is this guy?

-an emissary

Replied the creature surprising Jin

-you talk…….

-you have committed a grave sin

-grave sin?

-you stole the weapon of our god

-eh?

-don't lie, you can be forgiven if you give it back

-give back? I would give you what you want if I had it……..since I rarely use weapons so I don't think I have taken one this days

-very well……….if you don't want to be forgiven, then I'll make you talk

-but I'm telling you, I haven't taken any weapon from anybody…….only Kiva but that is not stealing I made a contract

-enough……..

For Jin's surprise he was grabbed from his short gray jacket and thrown back, crashing through many trees on the progress. He quickly got up once he fell to the ground. The lion creature grabbed him from the neck as he pulled him up to the sky

-I'm gronly……..servant of Lord Typhon

-Typhon………you don't mean…….

Before he got any answer. Jin was smashed on the floor multiple times. Then thrown towards the sky as the lion creature threw fireballs from his hands. Jin managed to recover on mid-air as his fist was engulfed in flames and punched the fireballs, blowing them up

-this guy, an emissary of a god……..are you a demigod!?

Asked Jin falling on his feet to the ground

-correct………now you know what you are facing, give back the weapon you stole and avoid the punishment

-I told you, I haven't stole anything from a god

-insolent…….we saw you with the weapon to destroy places where the kirayu live in some days ago, and you still dare to lie?

-no matter if what you said was a lie…………you have already pissed me off

Said Jin as black flames came out from his hand

-so I'm I

Replied gronly with fire on his hands

-KAJI KURAI!!!!!

-FIRE ROARING LION!!!!

The impact of both fire attacks was enormous. Jin was sent flying with his body covered in fire. But it extinguished when he crashed on the ground. His jacket was burned off and his body was full of injuries

-it's the end

Said the lion creature walking towards him

-damn……

Said Jin getting up slowly, holding his right arm

-wait!!!!

Shouted a voice behind the two

Gronly was hit by someone as he was taken down to the ground. It was young man around Jin's age with long black hair which reached a little bit after the neck, dark brown eyes, wearing a leather brown jacket with fur on it. Black pants and brown shoes. He ran to Jin as he turned around to see the heir's aggressor

-who are you!?

Asked gronly getting up furiously

For Jin's shock. A silver belt with a buckle in the shape of a big capsule, a red sphere on the middle appeared on the young man's waist. He moved his right arm to his left, moving it towards the right slowly

-that belt is……….Potentia!?

Asked Jin recognizing the belt he used before it left him

-Henshin!!!

Shouted the young man as he was covered in the red Potentia armor, in its basic warrior form

-Potentia…….what are you doing on this hidden country?

Asked gronly surprised by the sight of the man wearing the red bug armor

-you got the wrong person, so leave now

-I'm afraid I can't do that……..move or else I'll consider yourself as my enemy

-fine with me

Replied Potentia putting himself in attack position

The two ran towards each other. The first one to land a blow was Potentia who punched Gronly on the chest sending him a little bit back; the lion warrior threw many fire balls in the shape of lion's roaring. Which were dodged easily by the bug warrior whose right foot was covered in fire as he made a huge jump and kicked Gronly on the stomach sending him towards the small lake. Jin saw how Potentia followed his opponent to the water unaware that the water was taking shape of big lions surrounding Gronly

-you control water too?

Asked Potentia who didn't seem to care a lot about the second ability of the demigod

-ROARING WATER LIONS!!!

Shouted Gronly as the water lions charged towards Potentia

-DRAGON HENSHIN!!!

Shouted Potentia as his armor turned from red to blue so did the big bug eyes and the sphere on the middle of the belt, a lance appeared on his hand with a blade on both sides being hold by a golden dragon. Jin remember that was the dragon form

-WATER TYPHOON!!!

Shouted Potentia as he moved his weapon through the water which created many water typhoons heading towards the lions which were destroyed

-the blue warrior of Potentia, dragon form……using the power of water gains incredible speed and agility but reduces a lot of his mighty power

Said Gronly with a smile on his face since he was able to witness such form in battle

-Rising dragon!!!

Shouted Potentia as a giant water dragon appeared behind him

-ROARING WATER LIONS!!!

Shouted Gronly, many lions appeared from the water heading towards Potentia

-again that……..GO!!!

Ordered Potentia as the dragon behind him head towards the smaller lions

Jin suddenly felt cold. It was the same feeling when a spirit power user had ice powers. The water of the lake was slowly freezing. The water dragon was destroying the lions easily, but one of them suddenly shot an ice beam from its mouth freezing part of the dragon. The surprised blue warrior saw how the remaining ones did the same, freezing the dragon completely which broke in pieces instants later

-he can use fire, water and ice…….demigods are annoying

Said Jin on his head looking at the surprised Potentia making a huge back flip to avoid getting his feet trapped by the frozen water

-unexpected………

Said Potentia nervously falling on the now frozen lake

-WATER!!!! FIRE!!! ICE!!! ROARING LIONS!!!

Shouted Gronly throwing many lions from all the three elements he controlled

The lions shot many beams from their perspective elements at Potentia, he managed to dodge most of them but he was forced to make a jump up. He received all of the beams which made a huge explosion. Potentia fell towards the frozen water which broke into pieces when he crashed. The lion demigod smiled at this as he walked towards Potentia through the frozen lake. Before he could say anything something hit him sending the lion beast flying way back and crashed on the water which suddenly unfreezes. The warrior Potentia was surprised to see Jin in front of him, wearing his Neos armor as he looked at the demigod getting up furiously

-why?

Asked Potentia surprised

-you helped me….

-eh?

-you don't seem like the same guy I met when you left me

-………..

-knowing full well who I was you helped me

This comment surprised Potentia who tried to get up. He had returned to his red warrior form. But on that form he could not fight against Gronly. A blue aurora surrounded Jin as he slowly put himself in fighting position

-so let's fight together…….Potentia!

Said Jin unleashing a power so great, it was surprised for both demigod and Potentia

This was what the young man wearing the armor given by the god of darkness wanted to do. He slowly got his upper body out of the water as his belt started shinning and his body completely black

-alright, let's fight together….as comrades

Said Potentia whose armor turned completely black, gaining three more horns, gold trims all over the body, Gronly knew full well this was Potentia's ultimate form "Dark Seed Form"

-in that form you can easily beat me……..is good to have an ally like you

Said Jin nervously sensing the great power inside the black armor

-I would never do that mister Mirouko

Said Potentia leaving Jin confused

-hey, are you truly Potentia? You don't seem to act like him at all

-well that's because………I'm just like you when Potentia is being used by a spirit power user

-eh!?

-enough talk!!! I'll take down both the heir of the Mirouko and the warrior of Potentia so that way……I'll become a god myself

Said Gronly annoying Jin who started moving his arms, mimicking the wolf constellation start points. Potentia's right foot started glowing black as he put himself ready to run

-OMAKI!!!!

-I know that move!!! It's the Wolf meteor punch!! The attack that throws over 800 punches per second!! You think that will be enough to beat me!?

Asked Gronly laughing at this

-SUI SEI KEN!!! (Wolf comet punch)

Shouted Jin throwing hundreds of meteors

-what!?

Asked the demigod surprised to see all of the meteors fusing into a single comet

Gronly managed to catch the attack with both hands, but the force was so strong it hit, sending him flying. Before he could even try to recover on mid-air. Potentia was already falling towards him as he threw a kick which at the impact blew the demigod into pieces

* * *

-------Minutes later----------

-Potentia….right?

Asked Jin who was seated on a bench, the young man who was Potentia had removed his armor and smiled at him, for the heir's surprise it was a friendly one

-I don't want to fight you………really, I'm Onodera Yuususke by the way

-eh?

-the dark power that you saw in Potentia was the god twin of darkness, he tried to gain control of Potentia to gain his body back after loosing against the twin of light

-he lost against him?

Asked Jin surprised

-yes, but because of this he released many evils thought the world, ancient monsters, gods and other dark beings from the past are coming back to life

-that explains Anubis a year ago (from the last special chapter)

-now the giants are back

Said Onodera surprising Jin

-the giants? You mean those creatures in Greek mythology?

-wow, you actually guessed

Said the owner of Potentia surprised

-that demigod was speaking Greek; if he was looking for his master's weapon then it must belong to a Greek god…….

Replied Jin remembering Gronly mentioning the name "Typhon"

-Jin-san, you know about the "Gigantomachia"?

-the war between the giants and the Olympian gods? Who were lead by the powerful monster who was a god among the giants called Typhon?

-correct, it seems like they want to revive him

-I never heard of Typhon using a weapon……..he was a giant beast so there was no need

-"Megas Drepanon"

-Megas Depranon?...........wait!!! Is that the weapon used by the Titan Chronos, father of Zeus to overthrow his father Uranus!?

-it is, it's not truly Typhon's weapon but he is the child of Gaia, being from the same bloodline as the Titan Chronos he is able to use it

-but the thing is……I did not stole it, never even seen it

-but your brother has it

-my twin brother Roy!?

Asked Jin surprised

-yes, Megas Depranon was on Noah's ark for thousands of years

-on the ark!?

-during the battles against the Noah, your twin Roy took the chance to steal it during the commotion, since the earl found the weapon to powerful, and him unable to use it he decided to cast it away when he was planning on changing on a new ark

-so that's why he was there when my friends and I were traveling through the ark, if he wanted to kill me that badly he could just left me there

Said Jin remembering the fight he had against his brother, which ended up being his victory

-probably

-since I look like him, they think it's me right?

Asked Jin nervously

-Jin, I managed to gain the power of Potentia to help people……and I can't let you fight what the god of darkness has released to this world by yourself, allow me to fight with you

Said Onodera leaving Jin a little doubtful

-well I……

-please!

-……….oh what the hell, fine

Said Jin extending his hand towards Onodera, surprising him completely

-Jin…….

-you are a good guy, let's fight together even if the giants come here and make a second Gigantomachia

* * *

**Notes**

**Sorry for being really late, I finally finished my part time job so I had a hard time to write but now I'm free**

**Also I apologize for all of that greek mythology explanation for those who haven't read of it but it was necessary **

**About what happened on the ark, happened on dgm a new translation Jin's twin brother Roy went to the ark with his team (seen I believe two times throughout this fic). And stole the weapon (I had it planned ever since the previous part but I didn't revealed what weapon it was). Also, the battle between Jin and Roy was showed until the final attack and I left it a mystery of who actually won……..until now XD (Jin actually won) **

**Potentia comes back, now as an ally since I respect KR Kuuga (the armor is based on it) a lot and since he is coming back on the next series on 2009 as an ally of the newest rider. So I decided to put Potentia as an friend now (he was never bad, but he is enemy of Jin's brother Hugo A.K.A Agilis) **

**Also I got the indea of putting him as an ally because the japanese singer gackt will sing the opening for the new series (I heard the previes and it rocks)**

**Potentia's ultimate form is the strongest seed armor till date, he has the powers given by the god twin of darkness to the max so yeah, it is as powerful as a gold rank or could even reach higher**

**I made a manga scene for this chapter, to see it go to my deviantart account, the link is on my profile so you can enjoy it**

**If you just watched the scene I drew you can read the following:**

**Potentia ultimate form was hard to draw but loved how it ended up, also the effect of the water was hard but managed to pull it out**

**Well it seems this is the last chapter of the year, I hope everyone has a happy new year**


	48. King of garfine vs King of vampires

Chapter forty eight King of garfine vs King of vampires

* * *

On the place were the swords were having their small party. Jin arrived full of injures all around his body, blood was coming out from his head which was a shock for the students. This almost made Takeshi laugh (if he did, people might suspect). The prefect sat next to Takeshi with Onodera behind him, the girl Sakura, one of the many granddaughters of Merlin ran towards him as she looked worried

-what happened!?

She asked looking at all his bruises

-oh nothing, some garfine came out

Said Jin drinking wine from the same glass he used before leaving

-but you got bruises everywhere! You need to get those treated

-don't worry Sakura, I'm a quick healer

Said Jin as blood came out from his nose and more from his head

-you might faint from the lost of blood

-no I'm okay really

Sakura didn't like this. She pulled out a red book from her purse and from it pulled out a card with the image of an angel flying towards the heaves, under the image it had written "The light bright". She pulled out her staff and made a light cover Jin. In a matter of seconds the wounds disappeared. The heir felt like new in a instant

-what did you do with that card?

Asked Jin surprised

-it's my magic, I'm a magic card user

-I heard about them before. They seal all their magic in cards to give them extra power

-correct, but my deck was not made by me

-it wasn't?

-it's a deck given thought every generation of my family

-I see…..thanks anyways

-no problem…….._-----"he sure is taking this lightly, he first rejected help when he is bleeding to death"_

-hey Jin, who is that guy with you?

Asked Takeshi looking at Onodera

-Onodera Yusuke please to meet you Takeshi Hayate

Said the young man as many of the sword girls were whispering about the newcomer

-he is the current Potentia user

Said Jin surprising his fellow heir

-him? But didn't Potentia…….

-Potentia is not a living creature that can take physical form, it's a power which was made by the twin god of darkness, it was the god that wanted to have Potentia to regain his body since not so long ago the twin of light defeated his brother, making him lose his body

-but he failed right?

-right, but that god isn't truly evil just like Potentia power, he is just an opposite polar to his twin. But his power he was born made many evils of this world revive again

Said Onodera as Takeshi understood the situation clearly

-so you're job is to destroy those evils?

Asked Takeshi

-kinda…….its not because someone ordered me to, but knowing about it and having the power to stop it I decided to fight to stop those evils from the past

-nice ideals

Said Jin giving him a thumbs up

-thanks, even if they aren't that great

-but Jin, aren't you a little pissed about this?

Asked Takeshi confusing Jin

-what do you mean?

Asked Jin who could not find any reason for this question

-you were Potentia first and lost its power, and now you're ally of the one who possesses that power now

-no worries, I'm Kiva and I have even better stuff than Potentia

-better stuff? I have actually 10 forms

Said Onodera who didn't like what Jin said

-I have 4 forms, two killer moves using a punch and a kick, a bike and a castle, and I'm able to fuse the 4 forms at the same time and even more……..if its true what Takumi said about Kiva's true power

* * *

--------xxxxxxxxxx---------

-That's all of them  
said Kimiko standing with Mizu on top of a pile of twitching girls

-I'm so sorry  
said Mizu bowing towards the pile of girls

-So the guy who took control over Jin's body didn't have sex with these girls, that well but so boring

-Boring!? What are you saying Kimiko!?

-Yeah, there is no drama between the romance of a living soul and a ghost "Sigh" what a letdown

-_"Kimi, even though your my friend you are the most scariest person I met"_

-See ya mizu I'm going to check on Yumi  
said Kimiko leaving

-sigh, what am I going to tell nii-san_-----"I wonder if I tell nii-san about this in "extreme detail" of what me and Kimiko done, but if I did that he'll go "Ara ara""_  
Mizu giggled

* * *

------On the corridors------

As mizu was in her own thoughts she bumped into somebody

-I'm sorry!  
Said Mizu already apologizing, not looking at the person she bumped into, which was Takimi's sister Aiko

-Really we got to stop meeting like this  
said Aiko before Mizu looked up

-Oh, Aiko-san

-Nice to see you again, Bumping into people girl

-I don't bump into people all the time

-but just me

-……………….

-Don't worry about it, so how did the freezing herb work?

-Oh, you mean that..., It went well but the patient didn't like the outcome 100% Mizu said before she started laughing, remembering Jin's reaction to his face since it made him look almost as young as Kaze or his team member Sho

-Oh I see..., Must have been a real badass to want to keep the scars, freezing herb is some powerful stuff

-You have no idea

Mizu and Aiko laughed but through the laughter Mizu saw that Aiko was a bit sad

-Are you okay, Aiko-san?

-Oh me? I'm okay just feel a bit nostalgic

-huh?

-Well you see, I haven't had a talk like this since I had with my little brother

-Little brother?_-----"does she mean takimi nii-san?"_

-Well most of the time I usually tease him and he'll always lecture me about not doing chores but in the end we always laugh it down and I have a feeling that you're like him in a way

-really?

-Yep, by the way what your name?

-Eh?

-Since you don't want to be called bumping into people girl, I think I should know your name and besides I already told you mine

-"What should I do, I don't think I should tell my last name or she'll find out about nii-san and that will put more pressure on him"

-what's wrong?

Asked Aiko seeing the girl nervous

-Mizu Rickers……_-------"Though its not the truth yet not a lie that is the last name, i had before nii-san took me in"_

-well nice to meet you, Mizu Rickers

-nice to meet you too, aiko Honoo

They both shake hands and suddenly Kimiko came out of nowhere

-MIZU!

-what is it Kimi?

-It is an emergency, Yumi is hurt!!!

-Do you mean the check up?

-NOT THAT, it looks like she gotten into a fight, she needs medical attention

-Alright let's go

-I'm coming too

Said Aiko surprising Mizu

-Aiko-san…..

-I can't leave you two kids alone can I? My little brother would nag at me if I did once I meet him again

-………….

* * *

-------Hours later--------

Jin was walking by himself through the dark forest. Most of the garfine on the way were destroyed. For the heir's surprised when he arrived to an area where there was hardly any tree, he saw the symbol of Kiva on the sky colored blue. In front of him appeared King wearing a black coat covering his body

-hello King

Said Jin with a big smile on his face

-hello Kiva

Said King smiling him back

-what do you want? You called me here didn't you?

-Kiva's powers…….are yours real?

-real? Of course they are

-Kiva is the armor of the garfine King, a human can't wear it unless……..

-unless?

-you are a garfine

-I'm human

-humans die at the first time they transform into Kiva but you……….

-it seems you misunderstand me; I'm a different Kiva…….the powers of my dark counterpart will be unleash when you get married to the Queen right?

-correct, so it seems you aren't wearing my future armor

-seems so……

-well then, you fake…….I the King of the garfine, by committing the crime of fraud and using the name of Kiva to kill my fellow race……your judgment is death!

Said King as the flat white bat arrived spinning to his belt

-I'm indeed Kiva, don't get me wrong you stupid King…..once I beat you this war is over

Said Jin as Kivat appeared from the sky and bit the heir's hand

-let me see you try…….Henshin…..

Said King putting his rapier hilt on the right side of the bat. When he pulled it out the symbol of Kiva on the bat's back started spinning creating sonic waves, King's Sagat form was similar to Kiva's, it was white with the helmet's visor blue in the similar shape as Kiva's, on top of it he had a crown of the shape of a trident, a blue sphere was on the middle surrounded by a symbol similar to the spade card, the mouth plate was white and the back of it was completely black. The breastplate was similar to Kiva's except the chest sine it had the shape of the famous Notre Dame's stain glass circular window. The rest was black, the shoulder guards were big with the shape of M's, the gauntlets were made of symbols of spades, and the two legs had Kiva's hell gates opened colored sapphire. Jin didn't seem that surprised seeing this armor for the first time (Otoya saw it before using Jin's body but not the real Jin)

-I don't try I do…..Henshin

Said Jin transforming into Kiva

The two stared at each other for some brief moments before the red blade of Sagat's rapier turned into a whip which head towards Jin. Kiva easily dodged it by moving to his side. Kiva quickly charged towards Sagat who was returning the whip back to his blade form but before that he blocked Kiva's punch and threw a spinning kick hitting his opponent on the face and send him spinning onto the air, crashing on the floor quickly. Sagat threw a cutting wave which Kiva rolled to his left to dodge it. All the trees which were in the path of the wave were cut in half or Jin's surprise

-that is nothing and you know it Kiva

Said Sagat as Jin got up quickly and put himself in fighting position

-let's fight serious then

Said Jin pulling out the four arm monster's fuestles and put them on Kivat's mouth one by one

-**GARULU SABER!!! GRIFFONION REVOLVER!!! GILL TRIDENT!!! TAURUS AXE!!!!**

The weapons came out flying from castle Doran. The right arm was covered in chains as they broke, turning into the Garulu form's arm, the left in Griffinon's form, the legs turned into gill form except the hell gate boot, the breastplate was turned into Taurus form strong armor. Sagat was surprised to see Kiva's Union form

-such power……..but its despicable……Fusing the powers of a vampire king with weak monsters is something so shameful!!!

Said Sagat furiously

-everything I do is a crime for you so I don't give a (censored)

Said Jin charging towards Sagat

The king swing his rapier towards Kiva who blocked it with his right arm and punched with his left two times moving him back a little. Kiva got hit by a kick on his left ribs making him flinch as he got slashed multiple times by Sagat's blade. But the last one was blocked by the Garulu saber as he slashed Sagat's breastplate as blood came out from it. Blue blood

-BASTARD!!!!

Shouted Sagat throwing a fist covered in blue energy sending Kiva way back. Taurus breastplate protected him from real damage, but blood came out from Kiva's helmet

-you are strong……..

Said Sagat annoyed

-same as you

Said Kiva in a similar tone

The two charged towards each other. Kiva was holding his sword and the Griffonion revolver on his other hand. He was shooting at Sagat as they ran which all the shots were reflected by the rapier of the King. When they got close enough, Kiva and Sagat clashed swords provoking a big explosion sending them back. Kiva and Sagat managed to brake as Jin pulled out his "wake up fuestle" and Sagat a white fuestle with a serpent on it. both attached it to

-**WAKE UP!!!**

Shouted Kivat blowing the fuestle

**-**_**WAKE UP!!!**_

Said the flat bat which sounded like a alien

Kiva made a huge jump towards Sagat whose feet started glowing. The blue energy turned into the shape of wings as he made a jump like Kiva. Both made a flip before throwing a kick which made impact with the other. This time the shockwave was felt all the way through the school.

When the smoke and dust of the explosion cleared a little. Kiva was on his knees so was Sagat

-impressive Kiva

Said Sagat removing his bat as he turned back to his human form

-you lasted more than I expected

Said Jin who kept his form

-I wanted to test your strength, if you can't show better next time………you will surely die

-we will see

Said Jin annoyed seeing King leaving

When he left, Kiva's boot was shattered in pieces for Jin's surprise, blood came out from his leg as he fell to the ground breathing heavily. King was much stronger that what he showed, and could had lost easily against him

* * *

-------Rex Dorm--------

In the common room, Allen was seated on a table studying for a test. Lenalee found him doing this and sat down beside him

-Hey Allen

Called Lenalee

-yeah?

-the dance its less than two weeks, who are you taking with?

-do I have to do that?

-of course! You don't have a girl that you like to go and have fun with?

-well…….I could ask Rosette or Kaori…….or that girl Lela Jin presented to me some days ago

-then do it, if not you will never be a normal boy

Said Lenalee

-you just say that because you have someone already before knowing about the party

In his bed, Sho the youngest of team black flames was shocked when he read the letter inside the metal briefcase which was sent from his brother Hector, leader of the insect clan family. He slowly got up as he walked outside his dorm. Only to find Jin holding the letter (somehow he stole it from him)

-going somewhere alone?

-My brothers are in danger, I need to help them_----"he looks like he got injured, is that okay?"_ (From King's fight)

-like in the letter said, Hector is having problems with the other family members of the clan right? Like your cousins and uncles

-you can't help me Jin; I have to go……

-because I killed your brothers now your family is engaging each other for the position of leader……..it does concern me too

-Jin you……….

-I'll help even if you don't want to

-I can't seem to convince you right?

-correct, not even if……no probably I would end up not helping you if lenalee was in danger and I had to choose between you two

-I see……..

Said Sho with a drop of sweat

-by the way, not only I'm going to help you

-eh?

-since we are going to Japan, I'll contact one or two friends of mine

-friends in Japan?

-the small percent of humans living in Japan at the times of the earl were able to live for so long thanks to the spirit power users living there, also because of my friends I'm going to contact

-you make it sound like if they are different to a spirit power user

-the kinda are, by the way…….you said your family is from the west meaning from America right? Why the letter said Japan?

-we are from the west, but hundreds of years ago we founded our newest main base in Japan before the earl. Of course we destroyed many akuma and kept living until it was cleared by the exorcists

-I see, so when are you leaving Sho?

-in an hour, I'll ask Merlin to create a portal to Japan

-alright, I'll contact my allies and be ready; if you leave before that I'll kill you okay?

-eh!?

-I said I'll kill you if you leave, I will follow you and once I found where you are, I'll beat you up, rip off both your fingers of the hands and feet, then the arms then legs and finally use my devil eye's on you and give you a hellish illusion before I rip your spinal cord

-that's brutality!!!!

Shouted the boy horrified

-I always keep my promises so you better not go by yourself and that is not brutality…….Its FATALITY!!!

-okay……….I get it

Said Sho nervously seeing Jin's eyes turning red as blood

* * *

-------Minutes later-------

-you are going back to the other world!?

Asked Ryotarou surprised hearing what Jin informed his Rex fellows

-yes, I got some business to attend to, it seems my uncle has perish and I need to attend his funeral

Said Jin making all the mages feel really sad about it (the exorcists and heirs knew to be a lie)

-you will be back soon right?

Asked lenalee making Jin smile

-of course, so you better have your dress for the dance ready when I return

Said Jin making the girl blush and surprised the mages (except Ryotarou who knew about them and had no guts to tell his friends)

-Jin!!!

Shouted Mizu and Kimiko running towards them

-where were you two? I just said that I'm leavi….

-Yumi got attacked by the blade clan!

Said Mizu surprising the entire group

-blade clan!?

Asked Jin surprised. Not expecting this from the clan of spirit power user

-blade clan? What is that?

Asked Allen

-the house of the spirit power user students

Reply Ren who didn't like the group that much

-the school has always prohibited spirit power users or even children with descendants for years now, until Merlin started allowing them but the government seeing them as a possible threat, they put them on a separate clan, that's the "blade clan"

Said Kimbely

-separating mages with spirit power users, that's very discriminating

Said Lavi

-why the hell did they attack Yumi anyways?

Asked Jin to Mizu

-they sent me a message about attacking more of your friends if you don't talk to them….

-well I'm kinda busy, cant help

-but!!

-can you please tell those card throwers "I'm not joining them for doing this and when I come back and they are still keep doing it I'll fight them"

-card throwers?

Asked Allen

-if you see them you will understand what I mean

-where are you going?

Asked Kimiko

-my uncle died, I'm going to his burial

-I see……I'll give them your message

Said Mizu

-thanks, then see you later in some days

Said Jin before he grabbed his already packed bag and walked to the exit

Onodera was waiting for him outside with his own bag. As they started leaving, Lenalee came out from the dorm and ran towards him.

-wait!

Called lenalee as the two stopped

-lets meet on Merlin's office

Said Jin to Onodera who agreed as he left by himself

-what is it?

-I………please come back safe, I know you are trying to help Sho but…..

-but?.....don't worry Lenalee I wont be away for long

-………….

-lenalee?

-I'm a little scared…….

-from what?

-disappearing again, I hate it when you leave……..

-lenalee, I'll be back soon……I promise

-promise?

She asked as Jin nodded

-I always keep them

That was true for lenalee. He always returned. When she thought he was death when Ticky Mick almost killed him, when he left to fight the kirayu and when he died, he always came back.

-I'll be alright…….

Said Jin making the Chinese beauty blush a little

-before you go……….

Lenalee wrapped her arms around him. Slowly pushing him closer to her. Yuji and Cate arrived quickly after being worried about lenalee, only to see her kissing with Jin making the two blush. For a minute they stared at each other staring at their eyes

-_"I wish I could do that with you" _

Said the two on their heads at the same time

* * *

--------Minutes later---------

Entering the portal made Sho, Jin and Onodera to return to their own world. They were at Japan which was now cleared from akuma which was a relief for the insect clan, one of the few families which stayed alive from the akuma and Noah for all the time it was infested by them. The three were at the main gate of the insect clan temple

-about your partners, are they coming?

Asked Onodera

-I got their reply, they will be here soon

Said Jin as they started walking towards the temple

-keep your guard up, my cousins are as strong and stronger than our older brother

Said Sho as his dark blue mechanical stag beetle flying around him

It didn't took long for three men appear, their mechanical insects appeared as the three put themselves in fighting position

-so soon? This guy don't want you here

Said Jin to Sho

-it seems we have to go through them

Said Onodera as his belt appeared

* * *

**------Notes------**

**Is it just me or I'm the first person to write a dgm fanfic with a more extended world than anyone else before? like example the existents of spirit power users, the Kirayu clan, the mage society, Potentia and Agilis, garfine, Kiva among other things………wow I didn't never expected all of this when I stated writing this fic **

**Kiva vs Sagat (King of the garfine) was a fight I just wanted to put for a while**

"**because I killed your brothers now your family is engaging each other for the position of leader……..it does concern me too" was something hard for me to write, its true that Jin killed Sho's older brother on DGM a new translation who turned into a Zokuma (explained on the first chapters of this fic when the insect clan is introduced). But he is blaming himself for killing Kazuma AKA kabuto, because even if his own power killed him. Jin still feels responsible for causing all this commotion, a hard thing to handle don't you think? **

**Hope you liked the chapter, if you wonder why I'm changing the plot a lot its because I'm waiting for something but don't worry, the mage society is getting close to ending.........after some few more arks XD**


	49. Three Kivas

Chapter Forty Nine The three Kivas

* * *

-----Partt 1 Duel on Castle Doran----

On the school grounds, Kiva took down a boar garfine who got up slowly with anger seeing the enemy beating him easily. Kiva pulled out the wake up fuestle and inserted it on Kivat's mouth turning the dawn to night again and made a huge jump, falling on top of with his hell's gate open, destroying the enemy

-that's the last one

Said Jin removing Kivat from his belt

-**sorry for keeping you all night fighting but….**

-its part of the deal I made with you guys……..it's alright but unfortunately I have to go to class

* * *

-----Minutes later----

On school Jin was taking his usual nap in history class. The teacher who resembled Alfred Einstein was writing notes on the board

-as you well know……….the well known family that takes each heir the name of the dragon knight, defeated the dragon Orega three hundred years ago, since then they always have the problem with its family members who fight to claim that name…….

The professor noticed Jin's snoring and Lenalee trying to wake him up which was futile. He was so deep in sleep not even lenalee's sweet voice worked

-NO SPLEEPING IN MY CLASS!!!!!

Shouted the teacher throwing his charcoal at Jin with such strength it looked like a bullet

The small piece almost hit Cate and Lavi who ducked to avoid it. Jin suddenly woke up and stopped the charcoal with his hand. A little bit of smoke came out from his hand

-WHAT THE HELL!?

Asked Jin annoyed, the teacher teleported him in front of himself with his wand surprising the heir

-what were you doing sleeping in my class?

-well I….

-you know you aren't supposed to catch my charcoal if I find you sleeping, you will suffer my punish…….

-I'm sorry teacher……

Said Jin who sounded really sad giving a small bow. The teacher noticed his sad had something hidden

-what's wrong?

-no it's nothing….its just……I'm tired for all that work yesterday

-work?

Asked the teacher as Jin looked at him with a sadder expression

-I work in a store in the town………to get money for my little sister's operation

Many students were surprised hearing this. Lenalee didn't like what she heard, since she knew what was going on perfectly

-I didn't knew that…..

Said the teacher surprised

-I come from a poor family…….my sister will get blind if she doesn't get treated soon……

Tears came out from the heirs eyes leaving the teacher feel really bad. Specially seeing such bright and beautiful eyes with tears coming out from them, he had just attacked a poor kid who was tired from working

-its so hard……..taking all the school and my work……its so hard!

Cried Jin, all the girls were crying except the exorcist girls

-its okay……you don't have to worry…...you can go back to your seat

Said the teacher seeing Jin walk back to his place

Lenalee couldn't stand seeing at all the girls crying for the "Poor Jin". Who of course was lying just to get away from trouble, but he looked so innocent with that face he got rejuvenated some months ago

-why did you lie? You have been practicing for your show you are showing tomorrow for extra points for our clan in our once a year café

Said Lenalee

-because lying is fun

Replied Jin with a evil grin

In that instant the rooftop was completely destroyed surprising the students. The girls started screaming when they saw it was the feared Castle Doran, leaving Jin with his eyes wide open

-Castle Doran!? What the hell is it doing here!?

Asked Jin confused when the dragon looked at him and smiled

-bad dragon! You do not destroy the school's private proprert…..

Lenalee was horrified seeing Jin being eaten alive by the castle which left instants later. Out of everyone there, the heir was the only one taken away

* * *

------Inside Castle Doran's main hall------

-what the hell are you four doing!? Bringing me here like that……now people might suspect!!

Said Jin annoyed at the four monsters

-we have matters to discuss with you

Said Hibiki as the others nodded

-about the royal straight four left? About the earl? Kirayu? Nah doubt that one, they don't give a crap about what are we doing here

-No……some……thing……more…….imp…or….tant…

Replied Rikki with his usual slow talking

-what? A new enemy? If that's true then its so (censored) up……we have the earl first because it's a dgm fanfic obviously right? Then the Kirayu who are way more badass than the earl and the noah, the spirit…….cult?.........yeah the (censored)s who made us come to the mage society looking for the freaking key of heaven or something like that…….yeah now I remember and lastly the King of garfine…..who else can we face now?

Asked Jin

-no…..it's something even more important

Said Roberto

-what? Worse!?

-yes………

Replied Ramon

-what is it?

-there are no girls here…….

Replied Roberto leaving Jin confused

-eh?

-over 300 years we haven't got any girls here……we want some here now, and have them as our women

Said Hibiki before everything turned completely in silence

-is that why……you called me? To complain that you haven't gotten girls here?

-yes!! We want some of those girls you hang around with

Said Roberto

-the exorcist girls?

-correct

Replied Hibiki

-I refuse

Said Jin annoyed

-why!?

-because they all belong to me to flirt and bother…….especially cute Cate

-if you refuse……..we will challenge you to a duel

Said Roberto surprising Jin a bit

-rebelling eh?

* * *

-----Minutes later-------

Everyone was seated in a small table as Rikki was shuffling a deck of cards. Jin couldn't believe what was going on

-when you say a duel you meant old maid?

Asked Jin surprised

-you better not think is normal old maid……..its hell's old maid!

Said Hibiki showing the glowing joker, leaving Jin surprised

-the last one stuck with the old maid…..will suffer terrible consequences oni-chan

Said Ramon nervously

-definitely…..must…..not……lose

Said Rikki finishing shuffling the deck

-terrible consequences……..

Said Jin on his head feeling something wrong with this game of hell

-if you survive, then you can keep all the girls for yourself but if you are the last one with the old maid, you will not only suffer the punishment, also you will give them all up….including your girlfriend, of course its not convenient for any of us to lose so it's not a team match

Said Roberto leaving the heir even more nervous

-my lenalee too?

-yes

-(censored) you

* * *

----Starting the game------

-you got the 8 right?

Asked Ramon surprising Jin seeing that the bird boy was right

-how did you know?

-sorry…..I just saw…….you can have mine if you want, but to keep this formal, you'll have to pull it yourself

Said the boy showing an eight card and put it back on the right edge of his hand, but he slowly moved it revealing the joker card under it without Jin knowing

-really? thanks!

Said Jin happily pulling out the card which for his surprise was the joker

-EH!?

-your too naïve, keep it up and you will lose

Said the kid making Jin a little nervous

-your turn to take one Hibiki

Said Jin to the wolf man looking at his cards, watching carefully which one to choose with his cool expression

-I'll take……….OH! A GARFINE!!!

Shouted Hibiki surprised pointing at Jin's back who quickly turned around

Hibiki tried to take a peek at Jin's hand as he looked around confused but failed when the heir had his cards right on his chest to cover them

-there is nothing, man are you trying to……..

-OH!!!

-what!?

-IT'S LENALEE IN A SCHOOL SWIMMING SUIT!!!!

-hey Hibiki what are you….

-A BLACK ONE!!!!

-EH!? WHERE!?

Asked Jin looking around with hearts on his eyes

Hibuki took the opportunity to pull out a card without the heir knowing, for his shock it was the Joker

-(CENSORED)!!!

-alright!!

Said Jin exited like a little kid looking at his cards carefully

-Rikki……you're next

Said Hibiki annoyed to the slow talker who of course went to another card which wasn't the joker but……

-you owe me money……..pick it up

Said Hibiki showing the Joker which made Rikki flinch

-but……..

-pick it…….

-324 dollars……..

Cried the poor man pulling out the joker card as he looked at it horrified

-HAHAHAHA HOW YOU LIKE THAT!?

Asked Hibiki exited leaving the poor Rikki so pissed he punched the table multiple times

Hibiki's exited expression turned back to his cool and sharp face once he regained his sitting position looking at everyone sharply like a wolf

-I will definitely win….I've got to avoid losing my cool……..

He said on his head before he squealed a little from excitement

The game continued for a little, Jin made Hibiki get the Joker again making him get all paranoid, throwing his cards, transforming to his monster form and howled like of there was no freaking tomorrow. Roberto managed to get all his cards removed first and left the table

-safe……..

Said Roberto relieved

As the game stayed very equal, Ramon only had one card and tried to get one from Rikki who started laughing seeing him about to get the joker card. Ramon noticing such expression picked another one which changed to a sad one, showing how weak and stupid he was for not knowing how to keep it cool

-poker face……make sure you learn it or else you might suffer the punishment

Said Ramon taking Rikki's 2 card that helped him get rid of his remaining card and won

-Three left

Said Jin a little nervous

Jin managed to get another pair leaving three left on his hand. Rikki again was given the joker by Hibiki who started jumping on his seat like a complete idiot. Infuriating Taurus so bad he grabbed Ramon and threw him out of the castle from the window leaving the other's speechless

-holly (censored) Rikki!!!! What's wrong with you!?

Asked Jin with his eyes widen

------One hour later-----

-then……..lets go

Said Jin looking at Rikki who seemed to try to make a poker face

-poker face….poker face……..poker face…..

He whispered already sweating

-can I take a card now?

Asked Jin seeing the man who smiled

-I………get…..it……

-eh?

-I GET IT!!!!!!!!

Shouted Rikki exited transforming into his monster form surprising Jin since the mouth of the Minotaur was completely shut; Jin looked at the bull straight at the eyes, still amazed

-incredible! A perfect Poker face…..

Said Jin looking at the beast who only stared at him with a face that even Allen could not make

-I can't tell…..

Said Jin nervously trying to see a change of expression in Rikki but he had no choice but to guess, only to get the cursered Joker from hell again

The game quickly turned into Rikki's favor when he quickly got the last pair he needed to have his hand empty. This was a surprise for both coolest guys in the group

-I DID IT!!!!! HAHAHAHA I BEATED HIBIKI AT LAST!!!!

Shouted Rikki exited

-I can't help to notice how this guy can talk so slow…….but he can talk so normal when he shouts

Said Jin looking at Rikki turning back to his human form

Rose petals came flying from the roof, the last remaining players, both having a Ace card and Jin the Joker looked at each other with such ferocity everyone could feel their fierce auroras which made the others nervous

-this is the end Jin! I have a secret move

Said Hibiki with a big grin leaving Jin surprised

-eh?

Asked the heir as Hibiki started smelling the cards on jin's hand confusing him

-don't tell me, Hibiki put a scent on the old maid

Said Roberto surprised seeing the leader of the monsters smelling the cards, even in his human form he still has the ability of a werewolf

-I will use any method to win! That's my mentality!

-achuuuu!!!!

Hibiki backed away after Jin sneezed. The heir apologized as he started to clean the cards with a towel, this it left Hibiki shocked. His plan was completely ruined; disgusted by this he picked a card only to get the Joker again

-DAMMMMMMMMMMMITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!

-if I don't get the old maid I win

Said Jin looking at Hibiki's hand

-go ahead…..

-I will…..

Jin felt really unconformable seeing Hibiki laughing like a maniac as he looked at him with a stupid expression which did not paid attention that he was actually showing his cards

-this duel…..ON MY HONOR AS A MEMBER OF THE WOLFEN CLAN I CANNOT LOSE!!!

-I won

Said Jin showing the pair of aces

-NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!

Shouted Hibiki getting up from his seat looking at the joker

-the duel is over

Said Ramon returning from the big fall he had

-the one facing the punishment…….

Said Roberto a little sad for his leader

-Hibiki……goes……to hell……

Said Rikki as the card started glowing and electrified Hibiki

-AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

* * *

-----xxxxxxxxxxx------

Hibiki in his werewolf form was horrified seeing himself tied up in a dog cage inside Natasha's room, he started howling from defeat. This annoyed the half vampire gate keeper seeing her new pet being so annoying already

-SHUT UP!!!

Shouted Natasha throwing her axe at Garulu

-NNOOOOOO!!!!!

* * *

---------Castle Doran--------

-whoever loses becomes Natasha's pet!?

Asked Jin surprised

-that….is…….hell……

Replied Rikki horrified

-why? She seems nice to me, specially her great butt

Said Jin leaving the monsters surprised

-what? Haven't you guys read the KNS Halloween special?

-………………

-you guys suck

* * *

-------Part 2 Kagami's past-------

In Merlin's office Kagami looked depressed. Rin came out from his back looking at him with a big grin on her face

-you feel better now Kagami?

Asked Lin to the IXA user

-I feel bad for losing against the evil Kiva but……..I have to recover and train harder for the next encounter

Said Kagami getting up from his seat

-I wonder……..

Said Takumi arriving

-oh hi takumi

Said Rin seeing the possessor of Wokaixer there

-what do you want?

Asked Kagami annoyed

-oh nothing, I just felt a little nostalgic, about the times you were at our organization before turning into a knight

Replied Takumi leaving Kagami a little nervous

-Kagami's times in the monster hunter group?

Asked Rin a little curious

-I have nothing to do with that group

Said Kagami nervously

-then I'm telling Rin about you're times back then

Said Takumi as the girl exited to hear sat down with him

-don't!!

-then bring coffee my dear kagami

-why me!?

-well Rin when Kagami was a monster hunter he….

-please wait……talk after the coffee is poured

Said Kagami in a low voice making the Wokaixer user smile

* * *

-----Minutes later------

-here you go

Said Kagami giving a cup for both Rin and Takumi, the girl put the coffee close to her which for her surprised, it smelled really weird

-thanks

Said Takumi drinking a little bit of it, he seem to like it so Rin also took a sip

-wow, the flavor never changes…..its absolutely the worse!

Said Takumi laughing which made Rin almost throw up by it

Kagami looked really down by this. It was the same when he was bullied by the man in front of him back at those times which he hated completely. If he could, he would beat him up but Rin was there and he could reveal anything

-Ah, that's right I came here to return this piece of junk that you gave me when you left

Said Takumi showing a black box with a little train on it which surprised Rin

-a train model?

She asked

-ITS NOT JUNK!!!

Shouted Kagami grabbing the model as he looked at it with fascination and madness at the same time

-it's the kiha 181!! The ultimate train for the ultimate railway! It has 500 horsepower engine!!! With a maximum speed of 120 km h!! But the model kiha 187 was developed! Making the 181 disappear, this train is a precious treasure of train engineering!! Its not trash at all!!

This left the other two speechless. Specially Rin who would had never expected that…..

-Kagami…….train mania?

Asked Rin leaving Kagami shocked

-No!! That's just…..what I heard……

He replied nervously making Takumi enjoy more of his little game

-this guy just gets suddenly zealous for everything, that's right! He was zealous about women too; you wouldn't believe how passionate Kagami was back then Rin

-eh……really?

Asked Rin surprised by this

-I don't remember that…..

Said Kagami nervously

-there was a girl in our group, you used to sent her love letters in secret everyday

-that's not true!!!

-then how about this?

Asked the Wokaixer user looking for something his coat

-about what?

-find this nostalgic?

Asked Takumi pulling out many letters leaving Kagami with his eyes widen

-why do you have them!?

Asked Kagami surprised seeing Takumi letting them go off his hands

Rin out of curiosity grabbed one of them and started reading it out loud, surprising her how poetic it was written

-"you are my sun. Brightly shine down on me…."

-let go!!

Shouted Kagami taking the letter away from her

-didn't you know at the time she was my girlfriend?

Asked Takumi leaving the other two shocked

-what!? I didn't know that!!

-honestly, she found those letters annoying

This comment left Kagami even more shocked. He fell on his knees in defeat, he couldn't believe all of those efforts to conquer the girl of his dreams was a complete waste. Rin started to feel bad for the poor kagami, who now seemed to understand why he is so cold now

-that's right, didn't you cry after failing enduring the training once? She couldn't believe it at first who started to like you after I left her

-how did she believed you?

Asked Rin curious

-she believed me after seeing a photo a happened to take

Replied Takumi showing a picture of Kagami four years younger crying like a baby with nerd glasses

-no!!!

Shouted Kagami grabbing the picture and eat it completely leaving Rin even more surprised seeing how nerdy Kagami was

-I also have the negatives

Said Takumi showing them to kagami, who of course grabbed them and tear then apart with all his might, breathing heavily after releasing such rage

-that's right! I also made a T-shirt!

Said Takumi leaving Kagami shocked when he saw his ex-comrade wearing a orange T-shirt with the same picture but five times larger

-you!!!!

Shouted Kagami throwing a punch at takumi, but it was easily dodged and gave back a chop on the IXA user's neck taking him down

-weak as always

Said Takumi leaving the room

-I can't believe it……..Kagami is such a nerd

Said Rin on her head looking at the poor man unconscious

* * *

------Part 3 Destiny's Play------

The special event which Jin was going to make that day was decided to be held on the dorm in the special café, letting only few from other clans to enter. Otoya arrived to the place were some of the exorcists and students were preparing everything. He smiled when he found lenalee helping Lavi putting some decorations

-may I be of help?

Asked Otoya to the group who looked at him confused

-who are you?

Asked Kaori

-I'm the new transferred student Otoya a please to meet you

He replied grabbing the girl's hand leaving her even more confused

-excuse me but…….

-you don't have to say anything from your soft and beautiful lips sweet girl

Said Otoya making Kaori blush a little

-sweet……girl?

-all women are beautiful to me, but all of them have a different charm…….and you are special

-that flirting……wait!!! I know you!!!  
Said Lenalee surprising the newcomer, who of course smiled when she recognized him in his true body

-we meet again goddess

Said Otoya walking towards her

-you know him?

Asked Allen

-he is the guy that possessed Jin

-then he…..that guy is Kiva!!

Said Lavi surprised

-now now, its no big deal……I haven't transformed in over 300 years now……what are we doing here?

Asked Otoya looking around

-Rei, Shinji, Kaworu, Rox and Jin are making a concert here, Jin said they were going to use some new instruments he made_-----"actually some spirit power user made them but I can't say that here"_

-I see…….but…….this place is a mess

He said surprising the students

-what do you mean?

Asked Yuji confused

-this place is the same like over 300 years! Pathetic! I'll fix it up but first I need assistants…….female assistants!

Said Otoya looking at both Cate and Lenalee

-me?

Asked Cate nervously

-of course! You are way too beautiful, and those glasses are a seal that is keeping you beauty away from the eyes of men

Replied Otoya removing her glasses leaving Cate completely red, of course Yuji had his blade on the first Kiva's neck

-and you, aggressive being……leave me alone

Said Otoya happily bending down to get rid off the sword, giving him an uppercut, getting more satisfaction after beating up again the man that punched him some time ago when he was possessing Jin

-and I'll be the judge

Said Takumi arriving leaving the group surprised

-what are you doing here?

Asked Lenalee surprised

-I have a pass, for the café

Said Takumi pulling out a small card, probably given by Jin

-fine with me, I'll show you some of my ideas for my reconstruction

Said Otoya who grabbed both girls and left for a minute

* * *

------First option------

-how you like it now?

Asked Otoya leaving all of the guys with their mouths hanging when they saw the place full of cute bears and hearts, but what left them even more shocked was when they saw the two assistants

-welcome mister customer!

Said Cate and Lenalee wearing orange maiden dresses and cat ears

-my dream has come true!

Shouted Ren falling unconscious, after some seconds he died from losing so much blood

-STRIKE!!!

Shouted Allen and Lavi

-If we have girls as maids this place will be famous!! And we will be able to make it a small weekly café!

Said Otoya exited

-that would be nice

Said Lenalee agreeing with Otoya for the first time

-now lenalee my dear, show us your skills of a maid, and bring me some coffee

Said Otoya exited

-well I……mister client……..coffee?

Asked lenalee giving a cup coffee to Otoya in a sweet and cute tone leaving everyone there shocked, seeing how well she did it

-you understand a maid's heart you are a maid of maids! Even if I hate coffee to the end!

Said Otoya exited receiving the coffee

-a maid café? I don't know about that, I don't think they're popular now, and girls wont be pleased by this, to survive in a business you need a lot of professionalism

Said Takumi sharping his nails with a small knife as he pass through the scene

-damn……oh well then……

* * *

------Second idea------

Everyone was surprised when they saw the entire place made into a fancy restaurant which Lenalee and Cate were wearing gray tuxedos with a small fake mustage

-welcome to the Rex Clan café mister costumer

Said the two girls elegantly

-men's clothes aren't bad Moe!

Shouted Otoya passionately

-butler's cafés have few costumers from what I know, few ladies are pleased like the maiden cafés, remember my friend…

-well then…….

* * *

-----Third idea------

-singing café!!

Both Cate and Lenalee came dressed like princesses from a stage leaving everyone confused

-welcome to the Rex Clan café!!!

Sang both girls at the same time like if they were in opera

-you basically don't know what a singing café is don't you?! No wonder, you are a guy 300 years back from time

Said Takumi again passing through the scene

* * *

----forth idea-----

-cheerleader café! Wuuuuu!!

Said Otoya playing with pom poms

Both Cate and Lenalee appeared wearing red cheerleader cloths with the symbol of the rex on the front

-Hurray! Hurray! Costumer! we L-O-V-E costumer!

Shouted both girls making usual cheerleader movements

-there is no way I can relax like this!

Said Takumi annoyed passing through the scene for the last time

* * *

-----Last idea-----

-Ninja Café! Shura shu shu shu!!

The place turned into a feudal Japan restaurant, both girls were now wearing ninja clothing and bowed to Otoya

-welcome customer-dono

Said both girls in a serious tone leaving Otoya exited

-ah! Good! Good! your shurikens have pierced my heart!

-cut it out, you are playing with us don't you?

Asked Lenalee in a sharp tone

-I feel the same too

Said Cate as the two pulled out their swords

-don't you understand? I'm expanding your charms to the region of god! You two have transcended into goddesses!

Shouted the flirting man laughing, but he was interrupted when he got a letter from takumi

-ups excuse me!

Said Otoya reading it

-what is it

-this is the list of number of people and the time they are coming………..eh!? They will be here now!?......50!?

Everyone quickly grabbed many cups as Otoya looked around nervously seeing them prepare the coffee

-an order already….now show me your power!!

-shut up and help us

Said Ryotarou

-no, I have no interest in coffee

This left everyone annoyed as they kept on working in the coffee, finishing quickly before the guests came, which it wasn't going to take long. Otoya looked at the coffee amazed as he touched one

-HOT!!! Eh…….didn't I mention it was ice coffee?.....

Asked Otoya nervously

-YOU DIDN'T!!!!

Shouted all the exorcists and students as they looked around nervously

-QUICKLY COOL THE COFFEE!!!!

Shouted Otoya as everyone panicked knowing there was no ice

Takumi arrived looking at the cups with a smile on his face, he already had his belt on

-mind if I help?

He asked pulling out Kai Kivat and attached him to his belt

-Henshin

He said transforming into Wokaixer

-hey wait!!!

Shouted Otoya seeing a cold breeze coming from the bat, falling on the coffee and him. By the time it was over the ex-kiva was trapped in a ice cube

-there you go

Said Wokaixer removing his belt

Before Otoya could say anything after getting free from the ice. Everyone heard screams coming from outside

-garfine it seems

Said Otoya who could hear the vibrations of the bloody violin who he created leaving the dorm and Takumi followed

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxxx--------

-I wish I could fight with you takumi but I'm not Kiva anymore

Said Otoya seeing Wokaixer fight a horde of enemies

-Otoya!!!

Shouted Jin arriving alongside Kivat

-good, now get to work

-actually…..let's get to work

-eh?

-look what I brought from the deeps of the castle

Said Jin as for Otoya's surprise a completely black with red eyes Kivat appeared

-you………

-**it's been a while…..partner**

Said the Kivat in a cold but it had a hint of happiness

-Kivat bat………the second……..

-I can't believe he sealed himself in the castle when one day you would revive……

Said Jin looking at his own Kivat who was flying around its father

-**father I'm so glad you're back!!!**

**-it's been a while son……**

-enough talking, those garfine are being noisy again

Said Jin seeing Wokaixer being hit by a garfine turning back to normal when he crashed on the floor

-alright, time to make my return for over 300 years

Said Otoya grabbing the Kivat the second and Jin the third

-**BITE!!**

Marks of stain glass came out from Otoya's face comparing to Jin's akurouko marks. A black belt appeared instead of Jin's crimson color. Takumi quickly got up and joined the group when he saw this, without knowing this moment was the beginning of a even bigger war

-Henshin!!

Shouted the three at the same time attaching their respective kivat's backwards on their belt

The garfine quickly recognized the color which Otoya's Kiva form took. It was similar to Jin's form except it was completely black with the eyes colored yellow and fancy decorations all around its armor and the Hell Gate boot was on the left instead of the right like Jin had it. Many of the knights including Natasha, Arturia, and Shirou arrived only to see the sight of three Kivas in shock.

The three charged towards the enemy scaring the garfine to death when they were about to face the original Kiva. In a matter of seconds bunch of the garfine were sent flying breaking into pieces like glass. Otoya made a huge jump and punched a jaguar garfine destroying him with that attack. Five surrounded him quickly receiving a spinning kick by the Kiva, breaking them all completely. Jin pulled out the wake up fuestle and attached it to Kivat's mouth, Otoya did the same

-**WAKE UP!!!**

Shouted both Kivat's

The day turned night; an immense moon came out as they both raised their hell gate whose chains broke opening it. Both jumped so high no one could see them as they quickly fall on top of most of the garfine that weren't frozen by Wokaixer's wake up attack.

At the end of the battle the day appeared again. Merlin arrived with Kaze, both were completely surprised to see another extra Kiva on the group specially Merlin, who easily recognized him

-that black armor…….I haven't seen it over 300 years…..Otoya

Said Merlin with tears on his eyes seeing the first Kiva removing his bat turning back to normal

-there are more things we should worry about Merlin……leave this era's Kiva alone and focus on the real battle that is getting closer each day……since I'll fight alongside you again……

He replied while at the same time Castle Doran arrived and swallowed the three Kivas

-………………..

* * *

------Hours later--------

The rex dorm was full with friends of other clans. The coffee made by lenalee and the snacks made by the other girls were a huge hit, but most of them were waiting for Jin's presentation of sorts. On the back of the stage the heir was drinking from a bottle of water looking at the girl Rei with her violin on her hands, Shinji with a instrument he had never used but found it fun to practice with, Kaworu seemed not nervous at all since he managed to master the instrument given by Jin and Rox was seated at a corner practicing with his own

-Jin…….what we are doing here…….its different that what I thought we would do at first

Said Shinji nervously

-don't worry…..I'll have to do the hardest part anyways……

-but it's a surprise, you are strong, smart and you can even do that……..

Said Kaworu

-I'm not that good……..Diana told me I should at least do it once before going back to our home and show a little bit of what our world can do………even if I don't think my world is used to this kinda thing yet…..

-we are starting in 30 seconds

Said Ray appearing out of nowhere

-alright lets go

Said Jin getting up slowly

Everyone was on the stage waiting for the show to start. Everything turned completely black as the curtains opened, no one could see anything. The sound of a violin playing was no heard, some where already getting disappointed when they heard this. Thinking it was another violin recital, but for their surprise they heard the sound of a electric guitar played by Rox, the lights revealed Kaworu playing with a keyboard, Shinji with a bass and Jin at front wearing a black clothing holding a microphone, he had a sharp look on his face, which helped him hide how nervous he was, but hearing the rest of the group playing with their all he couldn't stay behind, no one had ever head something that would later be called J-rock. The music changed to a more mysterious tone as Jin started to sing

* * *

**(Want to hear the song? Go to my profile where the song destiny play is)**

_**Jibun no Koto Kizutsu Kenai... Meguni Dake Kakko Marete Temo...**_

Things that cannot hurt you

_**Kowaritai to Negau no Nara... Nigarasenakya Kara wo Yadori !**_

Even if you surround yourself with all these If you wish to change Then you have to get out, break the shell!

_**Kiba te ! Tachiukau yo ! Butsukate Tashikametai !**_

Firmly stand against it! Fight because you want to be sure!

_**Naze Yoku ni Akaerareta DESTINY! Konna ni MYSTERIOUS**__**!**_

Because I was given a Destiny! It's just so mysterious

_**Wake up…….**_

_**Toki Hanate Michi no Chikara ! boku o yobu koe fushigi na**__**!!  
**_Unleash that unknown power! A voice calling out for me, how mysterious!

_**Yami no Naka de ! Kikoete Ku**__**ru! MELODY wo Oikake**_**  
**In the darkness, I hear it, Pursue the melody!

_**Mayoi Komu Toki no Naka e ! Tabun Sore Koso ga Sadame !  
**_Sometimes one is lost! but that is probably fate!

_**Nigerarenai ! Nigechaikenai ! Hajimaru DESTINY'S PLAY**__**!**_ I cannot run away…I must not run away! It begins, Destiny's Play

this was a shock for everone there. the way this was going was something they had never heard before but found it great

_**Onaji Michi wo Nedandetara... Onaji Basho ni Shikazukanai...**_ If you always pick the same path, you will end up in the same place

_**Nanta Kotonai... Tejikiya Soda... Deau Tame ni Kumigasu no Sa !  
**_There are scenery and skies never seen before, take a step forward to see them

_**Kiba te ! Hashidaso ! Itsudate, Omae wo Ute ! **_Start running all out! Always face forward

_**Hora ! Boku wo Tsuki Ugokasu DESTINY ! Shijitsu ga Shiritai !**_ Just look! I'm being moved by Destiny! I want to know the truth!

_**Wake up**_

_**Nemu Teta Tsuyoi Kokoro ! Mezame te Kuta Takau Kodo !  
**_A dormant strong heart! finally awakens and fights

_**Toki wo Koete ! Itsuka Aeru !kizuna wo Oikake! **_Cross time, and someday we will meet! chase after the bonds

_**Hamateku Nazo no Naka e ! Tabun Sore Koso ga Sadame !**_ Being trapped in the mystery! That is probably fate

_**Shiru no ga Kowai ? Sonna Wake nai ! Tsunagare DESTINY'S PLAY!**_  
Afraid to know? No way! Be connected to Destiny's Play!

There was completely solo with Rox's guitar. Lenalee and the exorcists couldn't believe Jin was actually singing in such a cool and mysterious way but at the same time with full of life, maybe there was more about him that they didn't knew of. For some instants everyone noticed the flashes of light around Jin made him look in some instants look like Kiva while his voice sounded echoing and softer

_**Hitori Hitori ga Naderu Koto ga ! Hidau Yoni ! Burei Moso !**_ Each and every one plays a different sound……seems like they all have different fates

_**Boku wa Tada ! Boku-dakke no Mirai e no Chikyuu wo ! Negai te Yuku **_I merely wish to draw the map of my future

_**Toki Hanate Michi no Chikara ! Boku wo Yobu Koe Bushikina !**_ Release that unknown power! a voice calling out for me, how mysterious!

_**Yami no Naka de ! Kikoe te Kuru ? MELODY wo Oikake ! Mayoi Komu Toki no Nakae! **_In the darkness, I hear it! chase after the melody! Sometimes one is lost!

_**Tabun Sore Koso ga Sadame ! **__**  
**_But that is probably fate

_**Nigerarenai ! Nigechaikenai ! Hajimaru DESTINY'S PLAY !**_  
I cannot run away…I must not run away! It begins, Destiny's Play

_**Shiru no ga Kowai ? Sonna Wake nai ! Sadame ! Tsunagare DESTINY'S PLAY !  
**_Afraid to know? No way! Connect to fate, Destiny's Play

_**Yami no Naka de ! Yobu Koe ! WAKE UP ! DESTINY'S PLAY !  
**_A voice calling in the darkness! Wake up! Destiny's Play

_**Mayoi Komu yo ! Nazo Naka e ! WAKE UP ! DESTINY'S PLA**__**AAAAYYYYYY**_ Trapped in the mystery! Wake up! Destiny's Play

There was a small silence once it was done. But there was a sudden applause by everyone which surprised the group seeing them accept what they played making Jin feel a little relived. Some where asking for more so he had no choice but to go for another one

* * *

-------Four hours later------

-I'm beat!!

Shouted Jin falling to the ground when everyone was slowly leaving the dorm and his companions including from the sword dorm surrounded him

-since when can you sing like that Jin!?

Asked Cate surprised

-since always……….but I hate to do it…..unless it's for something like getting extra points

He replied

-it was great!!! Never head anything like that!!

Said Lavi exited

-you have skills my friend!

Said Allen

-you amaze me every time I see you Jin

Said Rouma who Jin now respected for being so cool to him

-thanks………

-can you sing again another time?

Asked Lenalee making the heir smile

-of course, I have to sing the songs for IXA, the king of garfine and…….a secret one which is my favorite but for now……..let me go to sleep

Said Jin getting up and walked to his room

Otoya was there waiting for him on the room where the heir smiled

-thanks for reviving my partner…..now we can fight as a team

Said Otoya

-you're welcome

-but Jin……..

-what?

-he is back…….

-eh?

-him…….

-him?......

-we have to be careful from now on…….and you have to release Kiva's full potential as fast as you can

-what do you mean……..

Jin's eyes widened when he now knew what Otoya was talking about. The previous Kiva nodded when the heir looked at him in shock

-I see……….but for now……let's enjoy the peace we have today

-right……..

Jin went back to the common room where many were working on cleaning the place. Jin looked a little for lenalee who when he saw her took her out of the place.

-Jin what's wrong?

She asked confused

-lenalee………

-yes?

-I'm sorry…….

-for what?

-I'm hiding something from you…..but I can't tell you yet what is it about……

-I see…….

She said a little sad

-but I'll tell you when I'm able to do it, I couldn't stand keeping it such a secret away from you but I cant…….

-it's okay…….I once told you I would never force you to tell me everything if you aren't ready, but…….when you are I'll be there

-lenalee I……

Lenalee grabbed his face and pulled him closer to her and gave him a small kiss, smiling at him as she put her hand on his cheek

-its alright……..whatever it is I will support you……definitely

-then I don't have to worry then……..

-right…..

* * *

**SPECIAL ANNIVERSARY TIME LINE **

**(Jin arrives to the stage and gives a bow)**

**Jin: its been five years since Pegasusjin has written fanfics……..many memorable fics have been made not only here at but some forums and here I present the little timeline of the fics that have been written, personally made by me, in most of the fics I'm present and gotten no complains about it XD**

* * *

**2004: **

**Saint Seiya Era: the time PJ was writing in a SS forum and wrote his short stories and the beginning of my appearances which the stories involved pure Saint Seiya (we cant do nothing at all about it, he is obsessed with that classic and awesome series)**

* * *

**Death of Seiya****: a one-shot involving the main character getting slaughtered by the rest of his brothers bronze saints for being the hero all the time (I don't hate him but it was a fun idea XD)**

**Anime: Saint Seiya**

**Category: comedy**

**Chapter: 1**

**Jin Mirouko: does not appear**

* * *

**Journey of the silver Wolf****: An oneshot where it reveals a new saint who barely got his armor, fighting on his first mission and his feelings about being a rookie, his face or name is never showed **

**Anime: Saint Seiya**

**Category: tragedy/action**

**Chapter: 1**

**Jin Mirouko: does not appear but his armor which is used on his first fanfic appearance does (it's the same silver rank armor used on KNS)**

* * *

**Twin Dragon Crusaders****: a small fic which involves two heirs fighting over who will take the name of "Dragon Knight", there is a reference of this fic on KNS in this chapter**

**Anime: Saint Seiya**

**Category: action**

**Chapter: 3**

**Jin Mirouko: does not appear but the main character is an OC called Kazuma who had a similar hairstyle as him and was colored red with white**

* * *

**Tale of the Silver Saint Trilogy****: Jin's first appearance, after the end of the Hades Saga (AKA as the final saga of SS) the silver saint Jin gets deeply involve in the next holy wars against Persefome Hades wife who is after revenge and revives old enemies to fight the surviving saints, the gods of fear and terror Phobos and Demios, Aphrodite goddess of love and Zeus himself. In the end Jin defeats Zeus and becomes the new king of the Olympus and puts a stop to all wars between gods**

**Anime: Saint Seiya**

**Category: action/romance**

**Chapter: first part 12, second part 28, final 34**

**Jin Mirouko: first ever Jin to appear in a fic, he starts as an unknown silver saint without knowing that he was the reincarnation of the hero Aquilles, he becomes stronger and wiser each war that occurs managing to defeat even minor gods by himself and gains a Kamui armor (a divine weapon that only gods can use) finally defeats Zeus turning himself into the new god of lighting thus, making this the strongest Jin till date. **

**His usual attack was the wolf meteor punch **

* * *

**The angel without wings****: story which Jin works as an angel of the Olympian god Hephaestus and goes to earth and teams up with some of the saints to defeat Ares god of War **

**Anime: Saint Seiya**

**Category: action/romance**

**Chapter: 15**

**Jin Mirouko: he is the main character and a demigod, wearing the armor of aquilles, cold and emotionless like the rest of his kind, but learns about the humans and gains their strong will, one of the strongest Jin's proven after he defeats the strongest berserker general from Ares army who killed five hundred thousand warriors in a day (scary really).**

**His special attack was the rising sun blast**

* * *

**2005-2006:**

**Crossing Over Era: the ideas of adding Final Fantasy among other series in a SS fanfic began**

* * *

**Warring Gods****: the story of twelve kids who at their young age were forced to train and kill to become the generals of Ares god of war, now six years later Zeus plans to destroy earth to start a new era, Athena, Poseidon and Ares join forces to stop him. In the story the twelve children now turned adults must face this war which they might die after having such a long departure and finally managed to have a bit of what is called living in peace**

**Anime: Saint Seiya**

**Category: romance/action**

**Jin Mirouko: one of the most important characters, twin brother of Roy Mirouko he becomes the wolf general after killing the master who threaten to kill his adopted sister, he is deeply in love with the girl but in the end he looses her to another man, but later he get's married with a female saint, his greatest accomplishment was defeating all of Apolo's angels by himself.**

**His special attack was the blue thunder **

* * *

**The hunter's soul****: the hunters of the goddess arthemis of the moon are sent to earth to protect a girl who is said to become the key to open the gates of the Olympus which could become a problem after facing angels from another world**

**Anime: Saint Seiya/Evangelion**

**Category: Action/Romance**

**Chapter: 12**

**Jin Mirouko: a hunter of arthemis, a adoptive brother of a younger girl he is in love with but cant tell his feelings to her similar to Warring gods (but this time he takes her as his wife XD). He is one of the fastest and skillful of the group of hunters which helped him defeat four of the angels of evangelion who in this fic have human forms and armors (did it before the new manga started so I was more original XD).**

**His special move is the 1000 hunter shot**

* * *

**Poseidon war****: the god Poseidon has been attacked by Ares, using his crystal saints and generals he starts a holy war which the fate of earth depends on both god of sea and Athena to join forces against the most sadistic god of Olympus**

**Anime: Saint Seiya **

**Category: Action/romance**

**Chapter: 6**

**Jin Mirouko: golden crystal saint of Sagittarius, matching the power of the real gold saint of the same symbol defeats Ares himself with his crystal bow and arrow thanks to his friends.**

**His special move is the thunder arrow**

* * *

**Triangle order****: the fic that started the dgm trilogy. A organization of spirit power users that protects the world from all its evils gets involve with the diamonds of banno that give the owner the power of a god, which later on the unit 5 of the organization is unfairly declared traitors and start the civil war which only few survived. The story of young teenagers fighting an unprovoked war and having to face and take the lives of the people they knew all their life and cared about them like family was something the characters needed to bear throughout the last half of the fic **

**Anime: Original with some King of fighters characters on it**

**Category: Action/tragedy/romance**

**Chapter: 51 **

**Jin Mirouko: this is the jin who appears on kami no senshi, he was way weaker, inexperience and antisocial as he is now, he dies at the end when he defeated the kirayu number 2 and lost his right arm on the process, the love for this story made PJ create Dgm a new translation as a continuation where Jin survives and joins the black order but still with the memories of the war deeply inside of him and his friends.**

**His special move is the dark rain**

* * *

**War of the angels Trilogy:**** the best trilogy PJ have ever completed which made him get the second place on the best fanfic writer in the forum (which is really big back then so everything like that was like O.O) but knew he lost because the votes the winner gain where from all his friends who just joined the forum to vote whose story wasn't really that well written……but oh well. The story crossovers saint Seiya and final fantasy games. The story involves on the members of "the organization" who fight against the angels that betrayed their father to conquer the world using celestial demons, the main character is sent to the sanctuary of Athena undercover to find the daughter of Xerts, leader of the renegade angels who might be the key for victory after 200 years of war. Later on he must face alongside Cloud and Squall new enemies and the return of the devil Sephiroth**

**Anime: Saint Seiya/FF7 and 8**

**Category: action/romance**

**Chapter: first part 29, second 27, last part 33**

**Jin Mirouko: this one is the second strongest but not so far away from the first gaining this position after defeating Xerxts leader of the angel traitors who are after the world and sephiroth himself on both second and last parts when the one winged angel gets the power of a god using all the fighting energy out of all the wars that occurred on the fic, to defeat him. Jin's from different worlds (the ones from previous fanfics gave part of their power to defeat him, including the triangle order Jin who takes part of dgm a new translation and KNS).**

**His special move is the Z-XRAKER'S BREAKER**

* * *

**Keyblade guardian****: first and only Kingdom Hearts fanfic, a kid from the real world is sent to search for Sora as the keyblade guardian**

**Anime: Kingdom hearts**

**Category: Romance**

**Chapter: 5**

**Jin Mirouko: probably one of the weakest Jin's ever who got easily owned by Amsen twice but managed to take down his apprentice, this one is more human Jin who comes from the real world to the worlds of KH and had a harsh life before going on his quest, his sword is meant to protect the key blade master.**

**He has no special moves only his fighting skills**

* * *

**2007-and ongoing:**

**era: the time PJ left the forum and starter writing fanfics on this site**

* * *

**Gundam seed destiny EX****: only gundam fanfic, takes after the end of the series were a pilot of ZAFT known as the black wolf joins the new Minerva and meets lunamaria who is in fact his childhood friend. Later on he finds out that he is Amuro Ray's reincarnation and he must face his twin brother Roy who is Char reincarnated on this era**

**Anime: gundam seed destiny/original gundam**

**Category: romance/action**

**Chapter: 19----incomplete**

**Jin Mirouko: weakest Jin in matter of physical strength, he is an ace pilot who has the power of the "dark seed" and also being a newtype, pilots the X-BREAKER, Nu and Hi-Nu gundams **

* * *

**DGM A new translation****: after two years since the ending of triangle order, PJ became a super fan of D gray man and wrote his own version of the series until the end of Noah's ark with the Jin of triangle order returning and fights against the organization MITHRIL alongside the other heirs of the 10 clans and the Kirayu**

**Anime: Orignal/D gray man**

**Category: Romance/action**

**Chapter: 33**

**Jin Mirouko: Jin returns two years later after the war of the triangle order in a livelier Jin comparing the antisocial when he was 15, stronger and smarter with war experience he helps the exorcists and fights with his all to protect his new love lenalee, in the end he gains his spirit power armor reaching till silver rank.**

**His special move is the Kaji Kurai**

* * *

**DGM Christmas special****: a alternative ending to the dgm fanfic where KNS doesn't exist, the day of Christmas with crazy events occurs to Jin and the exorcists (for example when he looses his proposal ring and Komui has it)**

**Anime: Original/D gray man**

**Category: comedy/action**

**Chapter: 3**

**Jin Mirouko: the same as in Dgm a new translation**

* * *

**Kami No Senshi****: continuation to DGM a new translation happens a year after the first part**

**Anime: D gray man/Kamen Rider/Guyver/original**

**Category: action/romance**

**Chapter: ongoing**

**Jin Mirouko: An even stronger and more mature Jin returns after a year of battles against the Kirayu clan and the Zokuma. Becomes leader of the team dark flames**

* * *

**KNS angel's golden fist****: a alternative universe where in the year 2008 after a meteor hit the world drying up the ocean's and the akuma appeared, the war against the earl started which ended up in his defeat, the black order takes over the world oppressing it. Allen walker becomes leader of a rebellion with his closets friends, the fate of this new war is changed when the possessor of the Senshi System joins the battle. Inspired by the kamen rider kabuto movie**

**Anime: D gray man**

**Category: **

**Chapter: 3-----halt**

**Jin Mirouko: a colder Jin fights for the sake of lenalee a normal girl who works in a restaurant, possessor of the Kabuto system fights alongside Allen to stop the dictatorship but he has other plans in mind. One that will be either might destroy or save everything, one of the most skillful Jin's.**

**His special move is the Kabuto Kick**

* * *

**KNS Halloween specia****l: in Halloween many crazy stuff happens in the black order, including a haunted house **

**Anime: D gray man**

**Category: comedy**

**Chapter: 2**

**Jin Mirouko: the same as in KNS who wears a kamen rider kabuto costume and a kyo kusanagi cosplay under it (I wonder how can he stand the wearing both costumes at the same time XD)**

* * *

**Jokers****: inspired by the story of the undead in kamen rider blade. The 52 undead that have been sealed in cards ever since the birth of humanity have been released. The exorcists now must join with the sweepers of the white cross organization, possessors of the card system to seal them back. Unknowing the role of the Joker undead which can cost the live of everyone at earth**

**Anime: D gray man**

**Category: action/romance**

**Chapter: ongoing**

**Jin Mirouko: a veteran sweeper who has been working on sealing undead since he was 6, possessor of the Leo armor and one with the best fighting skill's among the other Jin's**

**His special skill is the Flaming Smash**

**Jin: so that's until now all the stories pj has written by himself ( others he has worked with pure girl writters for some reason XD)**

* * *

**Notes**

**I apologize for taking two weeks for this as a special chapter I made (I was stuck last week and took all this time to finish all of this)**

**This chapter is before Jin, Sho and Onodera left the mage society **

**I finally revealed Otoya's Kiva form (which i think black is badass for kiva)**

**Sorry for annoying you with a fic that looks with no ending, but It was because I couldn't find a ending but now finally found a way to do so (it will take around more than 30 chapters I think, not sure yet) **

**Hoped you liked the timeline a made, it's been so long since I started to writte fics which I loved every second of it **


	50. Opening of the insect clan war

Chapter Fifty Opening of the insect clan war

* * *

Ray was outside the school grounds holding a wooden sword and Yumi was trying to hold her battle stance. She was exhausted and injured, the heir didn't like this at all but he needed to continue when he saw the girl charged at full speed

-Kaze no Uta!!

-Slow

Ray managed to get under the multiple swings in her attack ending up under her striking the girl on her exposed opening to the stomach

-Gkyaa!

For the surprise of everyone who was watching this, Yumi was sent flying a few feet away, Ray sighed seeing this

-Yumi, lets stop this already we've been at this for an hour already and it looks like your body can't handle another attack_------"though I'm barely using even 15% percent"_

-no...  
She replied slowly standing up

-but……..

-I can still fight, Ray-sensei!

-Look at yourself; you are barely even to stand up let alone

-I've got to get stronger...no matter what

-oh right then...

* * *

-----5 seconds later------

-itai....  
said Yumi who was already defeated with a big bump on her forehead

-you honestly think you can land a blow at me when you are injured using those kinds of attacks? I who needed to stand on top of the peek of a mountain using two fingers as support for over a week to get the powers of Zeus lightning bolt? (his thunder attack is literally a thunder bolt from Zeus, he got it on triangle order when he was training for the final battle)

-That was a brilliant hit, Ray  
said Diana making the heir blush

-no wonder, he is an heir………and about staying at the peek of a mountain using only two fingers as support for over a week is amazing!

Said Mizu surprised

Kimiko, Mizu and Diana were sitting on a picnic mat with a basket as they were clapping their hands to the victor making Ray feel unease

-Diana, don't praise me for this and Kimiko why are you happy that I'm beating up your bodyguard?

-Well, Yumi wants to get strong so I'm proud that she's trying so hard

-And don't worry about her so much; her strong point is that she's very strong willed so she won't be down easily

Said Mizu cheerfully

-how did I get into this?  
he asked himself remembering that fateful day…….which was actually some hours ago

* * *

------Some time before Jin left---------

At the hospital wing, Midnight was treating Takimi's (still as Kitami) head injury but it was slowly turning bad as his head looked more like a ball of wrappings

-I'm so sorry...  
she said a little embarrassed

-Um, Thank you Midnight-san, I know you did your best  
he said as with head tilting due to the weight

-but I………

-Let me guess, your practicing how to do this so if Kanda gets hurt you can help him

-EH! That--that's not true!

She shouted denying this, tightening the wrapping so he couldn't breathe

-Okay!!! Okay!!! I believe you, mercy!!! mercy!!!!!!

Midnight realizes what she's doing to the poor teacher as she quickly took the wrappings away from him

-I'm sorry……..

-It's okay_------"Though she's quiet, she is scary….."_

There was a sudden outburst in the area beside them. The two decided to check it out only to find Yumi, holding a short-sword to her stomach while Aiko was trying to pull the sword out of her hand, Kimiko tried to pull out her arm away from the sword and Mizu was panicking at the scene

-Stop this Yumi!_-----"This girl has a really strong grip!"_  
Said Aiko struggling to get the weapon away from her

-Yumi, I order you to stop committing senpekku!!!  
Ordered Kimiko who couldn't stand the strength from her guard

-I'm sorry Hime-sama but I can not obey your orders this time, in order to preserve what little honor I have left  
replied Yumi leaving Kitami and Midnight confused

-What is going on?

Asked Kitami confused

-Nii- I mean Kitami-sensei, Yumi-san is trying to commit senpekku  
said Mizu nervously

-why is she doing such ritual which involves suicide?....... _-----" her hair gotten shorter"_

Asked Midnight, probably she read about it in a book

-She is trying the save her "honor" from not only being seduced but Otoya and being defeated by that person from the blade clan  
replied Mizu

-That doesn't make any sense.......

-Yumi-san, please stop this  
said Kitami to the samurai girl who turns around to see him and gave him a dirty look

-Your also part the reason, Now that I think about it, ever since you came along, all these dangerous things came to Hime-sama and I was forced to join that order due to Hime sama request to see "other worlds"!-_--------"also because of the spirit power users and the heir war against the Kirayu"_

Yumi break away from Aiko and Kimiko charges at Kitami and tries to slash his neck but luckily Kitami catches the blade with both hand, trying to keep the blade away from reaching his throat

-Yikes, Yumi-san what are you doing!?

-so at least before I take my own life your going with me and leave Hime-sama with peace of mind!!!

-That doesn't make any sense!!!!

-Shut up, Gya!!

Yumi begins to stiffen up and fall down frozen as midnight, Aiko and Kimiko notice the girl's body had few acupunctures needles at her spine and look at Mizu who was holding a few of those needles on her hands

-I couldn't help it; She was going berserk and being irrational by taking the one she is in love with to the other world  
said the girl on her defense

-Why didn't you do that in the first place?.........  
asked Midnight confused

-Um, I didn't thought of it before...

-That's our Mizu, always have the solution but is too shy/dumb to try it in the first place  
said Kimiko cheerfully

-Kimiko!!

-But you are kind of Ditzy……  
said Midnight

-Midnight not you too

-now that's taken care of…….what did she mean other worlds? And how those Kitami-sensei know Kimiko and Yumi –san?

Asked Aiko a little curious leaving the gatekeepers off guard by the question

-well that ummm

Kitami begins to panic, especially when his older sister was the one asking such question, but kimiko had an idea

-well you see before we've in rolled into this school and Kitami gotten his teaching license, he used to be my private tutor but Yumi didn't like him so she always tries to pick fights with him  
said Kimiko surprising the others for such a quick answer

-Oh, I see

_-"That's just like kimiko always thinking of a lie on the spot"_  
said Midnight on her head

-I can't move ....

Said Yumi trying to get up which was impossible

-Sorry, Yumi but I separated key points in your spine that connects with your brain so you won't be able to give commands to your body  
said Mizu pointing at the needles

-damn it, I can't even move now maybe I should give up my life

-You shouldn't do that!  
Shouted Diana and Ray arriving to the scene

-Diana, Ray what are you doing here?.......

Asked Midnight

-Ray accidently cut himself while practicing so I took him here to get it treated

-Like I said it's only a small cut its no big deal  
said Ray annoyed

-it is, if you're hurt it's my duty as your wife to tend to your wounds

-Diana....

-Diana is so cool......  
said all of the girls at the same time

-wait!! These two are married!? How old are they!?

Asked Aiko surprised

-19 both, she is two months older than me

Said Ray

-I see……well then, I think with both of you here you can help out in this problem

Said Aiko before leaving

-Why is Yumi laying on the floor?  
Asked Diana confused seeing the needles

-Since Yumi was about to commit Senpekku, Mizu basically crippled her to stop her  
replied Kimiko

-Eh, that's not true!!!

-But why?

Asked Ray's wife still unable to understand it

-I have lost my honor and I don't have the strength to protect Hime-sama, so with my death my family will send one of another bodyguard and escort her back home where she can be safe

Said Yumi who was feeling really down

-Screw that  
said Ray annoyed bopping Yumi on the head giving her a big bump

-ow.......

-Ray, language

-Sorry Diana, but If Jin were here, he'll say if you think you've become weak then train to grow stronger, to protect those you want to protect……….even if he would actually say "(censored) that"

-but my training method is no good, I need somebody to help me train……..

-then find somebody who can train you, not to learn their style but by learning from them you can improve your own

-So does that mean your willing to help Yumi with her training?.......

Asked Midnight making the heir flinch

-What!?

-That's perfect, if Yumi learns from one of the 10 heirs she'll surely get stronger!

Said Kimiko exited

-I never said that I will teach her!!

-but it's not like your going to teach her how to use spirit energy but she'll learn how to better her technique by fighting you

-So that makes me no better then you as a moving target

-But you did say she can be stronger if she finds the right person, who better then you  
said Mizu, the poor heir didn't want to do this kind of thing. Specially with a women so he went to his only defense he had

-Diana say something please  
he said nervously

-I think it's a wonderful idea

-even you……….

-well Yumi is our comrade and we can't just leave her like this so won't it be better if you can help her in anyway you can

-Diana…….

-plus Kimiko already made a deal with me to remodel our home, so it's perfect

-What?

-it's too late she already signed a contract  
said Kimiko showing the paper

-well it seems that you have a disciple, Ray congratulations

Said Kitami with a big grin on his face, finally being freed from Yumi's training

* * *

--------In Japan------

-and I thought I wasn't going to fight again until some more days, it's really tiresome you know

Said Jin annoyed

-Sho so you are back

Said one of them with short black and orange eyes wearing a long black coat

-hi cousin……

Said Sho seeing a gray mechanical hopper attaching itself to the silver glove he had, covering him in a gray armor similar to Sho's only with the helmet in the shape of a hopper with white eyes. another of the three was Sho's cousin's twin was waiting for a green hopper to attach itself on his green with gray boot covering him in a exact replica of his brothers armor except it was green with red bug eyes

-the green one is kick hopper and the grey is Punch Hoppers, this two are the greatest duo of our family

Said Sho as his stag beetle was already attached to his gauntlet

-Henshin!!!

Shouted Onodera who transformed into Potentia

-guess no choice then, Sho what are you about to see is the only time I'm showing it to one of our team or the exorcists, tell someone and I'll kill you……KIVAT!!

Called Jin confusing his team member as the bat bite Jin's hand and the crimson belt appeared

-eh?

-Henshin….

Whispered the heir putting the bat on the belt backwards and transformed into Kiva leaving the insect warriors including Sho surprised

-Jin……..You are Kiva!?

Asked Sho shocked

-no time for that……..

-Kiva….the dark lord, interesting!!

Said Punch hopper charging towards him

-**Wake up!!!**

The three relatives were confused when they saw the day turn night; Kiva raised his right leg to the sky, Kivat made many spins around it which made the chains break. He made a huge jump so high they could barely see him. Punch hopper was easily defeated when he noticed too late that Jin fall on top of him throwing a kick which sent him flying all the way to the temple. Destroying the entire armor in the process. The last of the insect warriors pulled out a hammer with a gray rhino beetle attaching itself on it. The armor was silver with the helmet in the shape of a rhino beetle with red eyes. Potentia changed towards the new enemy on his purple Titan form

-I'll handle the remaining two

Said Onodera to his companions

-we'll go on ahead

Said Sho transforming into Stagura

* * *

------Inside the temple-----

Both Kabuto and Drake warriors, the remaining members of the five brothers ruling the insect clan were in the main room surrounding their father's brother who was standing without moving a little, wearing a shinning golden armor, similar to kabuto's except the helmet was different, its eyes were blue, he had two horns coming out from both sides of the mouth plate like a long beard and one on top, both shoulder guards were big in the shape of a atlas beetle's horns, he had his golden transformation bug on his right wrist. Both Hector now using the kabuto armor and Erik using Drake felt the great power coming out from their elder who was trying to take over the clan. His power was way beyond anything they ever felt. Jin's power when he summoned his armor was now nothing compared to the one that belonged to that man

-Atlas…….going this far to take over…….

Said Kabuto nervously

-you are too young to rule our clan…..give me the rights of leader and we will stop this nonsense of what you call "war", you two are all alone………calling Sho to aid you is useless……

-he is not coming alone, he is bringing someone else with him

Said Drake pointing his gun at him

-who?

-the one that saved us from our older brother………

Replied Kabuto leaving Atlas even more confused

* * *

-----xxxxxxxxxx---------

Both Kiva and Stagura continued their path reaching the garden which was like a dojo's garden. Both stopped when another enemy appeared

-I Patrick of Mantis wont let you pass, even less you Stagura!!!

Said the young man around his early 20's with long brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue kimono, he slowly pulled out the handle of a black gun as the mechanical mantis jumped to the weapon turning itself into the barrel of the gun

-this guy…….go on ahead Sho

Said Jin removing Kivat from his belt, under it he was wearing his white wolf armor already

-are you sure?

-of course! Or else I wouldn't be telling you right?

Sho quickly continued his path. Mantis didn't like the idea but Jin made him move when he threw a blue meteor at him, forced to jump, Sho took the opportunity to continue. The insect warrior seeing this pointed his gun at his cousin but Jin kicked his arm making him miss the shot

-you are my opponent

Said Jin annoyed throwing a punch at the stomach, the Mantis felt it pretty well as he was sent flying way back

Jin charged towards Mantis who started shooting at him. Some of the bullets actually hit him but only in parts of the armor. The heir reached him and threw himself at his opponent, grabbing the insect warrior and threw himself to the ground rolling where he threw Mantis who crashed on a small pod, both quickly getting up, Mantis threw a punch then a kick which were blocked by Jin who replied with a front kick on the stomach. Throwing multiple punches afterwards. Finally a stronger kick full of blue energy on the chest sending Mantis even farther. Patrick quickly recovers on mid air and shot multiple times at Jin. This time he actually felt the bullets way stronger than before

-I can control the level of the shots with my spirit power…..the first ones were as strong as ordinary bullets but now I'm serious!!

Said Mantis shooting more times and all hit their target

To finish him off. Patrick shot Jin on the head but for his surprise only the headpiece was hit and sent flying to the bushes of the garden

-I didn't like that at all…….

Said Jin annoyed putting himself in fighting position

-oh really!?

Asked Mantis shooting again multiple times

-OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!!!

The attack hit Mantis completely. Jin simply looked at Patrick crashing to the ground and stayed there for some seconds before he tried to get up. The heir put himself in fighting position when his opponent got up. He now knew this guy had many resistance even if he was winning right now, again Jin dodged the bullets but one managed to hit his left leg and felt a great deal of pain from it as he fell on his knees holding his injured leg

-DIE NOW!!!! RIDER SHOOTING!!!!

-WTF!? Rider shooting!?

-eh!? I mean………MANTIS……….Mantis……….

-……………….

-what!?

-oh nothing……..it's obvious your armor is designed after a kamen rider………sounds odd you shouting that

-So!?

-just don't let that one slip like that again okay?

-ok……I feel so embarrassed…..oh well…..DIE JIN!!!! MANTIS DIRECT SHOT!!!!

Shouted Patrick shooting a black energy sphere from the gun

-now that I hear the real name…….Rider shooting sounds better

Said Jin before receiving the attack which sent him flying but recovered on the air and fell to the ground on his right foot

-how do you like that eh!?

Asked Mantis annoying Jin

-bad…….that shot didn't even damage my armor even if it hurts a lot

Said Jin annoyed

-how about another one!?

Asked Patrick shooting again the same attack

For his surprise the attack was stopped by one hand, confused by this he didn't react fast enough to evade his own attack which was return back to him and sent him far back where he crashed on a big rock

-Damn you!!!

-give it up…….that's all you can do……...a technique seen once against me wont work twice…….most of the time……….

-No!!!! I'll rip that stupid head off from you!!!

Shouted Mantis getting up slowly

-oh really? How do you expect to do that?

-like this!!!

Jin noticed Patrick heading straight at him as he was shooting from his gun. He easily dodged the bullets until he got close enough the heir was ready to punch him, before he knew it, the arms of the mechanical Mantis attached to Patrick's gun which were pointed backwards suddenly turned to the front and made a blade which made a cut to his neck. The heir's expression of shock remained as his head fell off from his head and rolled slowly to the ground. Patrick had a malicious smile on his face behind the helmet as he looked at the head. Using such a trick to take him out was a success

-I told him I would rip his stupid head off

He said looking at the gun

-**oh really?.....**

That voice. Patrick was surprised hearing it, quickly turning around he found the headless body of the heir still standing and the head was still alive. He was shocked when he saw Jin's head smiling at him

-**are those cheap tricks all you have? If it's true then it's over……..**

Jin said as his eyes turned red as blood

-it can't be!!!

Shouted Patrick slashing the left leg and right arm from the body, the head smiled again seeing this

-**that felt good **

-he still stands!?

-**you should go to hell now**

Said Jin's head with a very happy, cheerful and innocent expression

The mouth quickly opened as hundreds of little bugs came out from it. They all head straight towards mantis who tried to shake them; he didn't know what they were but when he saw them from up close. They were little white demons, their eyes full of madness as they were biting him. Jin's face melted as it laughed. They were going to eat him alive, he was shouting for his life until he felt something thrusting through his chest. The shock of seeing his own blood coming out from the hole made from the unknown impact left him paralyzed

* * *

-------xxxxxxx-----

Jin was walking towards the entrance of the house. With his head still attached to his body luckily. Before the coward insect warrior was about to cut his head off with that cheap trick he managed to caught him with the devil eyes and gave him a bad illusion. Right now Mantis was crying like a baby as he rolled around the ground.

-was I to harsh on him?

He asked himself leaving the garden

* * *

------Inside--------

Sho had arrived as he pulled out both blades from his shoulder guards and made them in one sword. Atlas smiled as electricity was coming out from the golden atlas beetle attached to his wrist. With one punch from the older man it sent Sho flying way back and crashed on a wall. Kabuto charged towards Atlas as Drake shot multiple times from his gun but they were easily blocked by the golden warrior. Jin entered the place surprised to see Drake being sent flying to the roof where he quickly crashed on the floor unconscious; Kabuto's sword was taken away from him as he was getting slashed by his own weapon. Sho came from behind Atlas throwing a kick full of electricity which was blocked by one hand

-you dare to attack me with our special kick made by our ancestors!? LET ME SHOW YOU A TRUE THUNDER KABUTOMUSHI KETOBASHI!!!!

Shouted Atlas throwing the red sword towards his owner who managed to dodge it and threw Sho to the sky, the three horns of his helmet were being surrounded by electricity which went to the right foot and threw a powerful kick at Stagura before he crashed on the ground. Jin felt the great power of the kick that sent Stagura towards a wall

-Sho!! Erik!! Hector!!

Shouted Jin, Atlas turned around and see the heir with a smile behind the mask

-Jin Mirouko……….a pleasure to meet the one who killed two previous leaders

Said Atlas, annoying the heir

-Atlas………the responsible for the rebellion against this three, pathetic

-you think you can win? I still have many of my allies to take you down, that guy Potentia must be dead by now, especially if he is facing Kick hopper and Silva who is one of my strongest warriors

-you think I came only with Onodera and Sho?

* * *

----------xxxxxxxxxx----------

Potentia was having it hard against kick hopper. He was jumping many times and threw all kinds of kicks which were a pain to dodge on his warrior form, so he quickly changed to his dragon form and his double blade lance appeared on his hand. The one with the rhino beetle armor was simply looking as he was waiting for a winner with amazement. Potentia ability to change forms for different occasions was something he had never seen before, Onodera jumped towards his opponent and managed to hit him on the chest taking him down. Kick hopper managed to fell on his feet as his right foot started glowing red and made a huge jump, Potentia notice how easily he could have defeated this guy for jumping so many times like that and felt stupid not noticing before

-SHOU HENSHIN!!!

Shouted Potentia turning his armor green and a large shoulder guard appeared on his right shoulder, reaching eagle form

The crossbow gun appeared on his hand, pointing it at kick hopper who was falling towards him throwing a kick. The green hopper was shocked seeing this as he got hit by one of the energy arrows on mid air and crashed on a tree defeated. The last one walked slowly towards Onodera who was breathing heavily

-I Frederic of Silva will be your opponent

He said putting himself in fighting position holding his axe with one hand

-SHOU HENSHIN!!!

Shouted Potentia turning into the purple and heavy armored Titan form which his big sword replaced the cross bow

-Silva!! The three brothers and the heir of the Mirouko are fighting against our boss by himself!!!

Called a guy wearing a dark red armor similar to Frederic but his helmet had the shape of an ant

-are you sure ant!

Asked Silva

-yes! Leave this one to me

-it seems Mantis didn't managed to hold Sho and Jin by himself……….I'll go then

Said Silva leaving the place quickly

-running away and leaving me another opponent……….

Said Potentia annoyed returning to his red warrior form

-don't underestimate me, like kick hopper is a master of a pure kick martial arts and the ability to make huge jumps to make powerful strikes, or Mantis ability to level of power in his gun I have a stronger one

-…………….

-I Neil of Ant will show you my ultimate power!!

For Potentia's surprise, many replicas of Neil were coming out from his body. Making over twenty copies of himself

-multiply!?

Asked Potentia surprised

-LETS SEE YOU BEATING THAT!!!!

Shouted the entire twenty heading towards him

The first one to come was hit by a powerful kick on the chest making him explode. Two more came from both sides and counter then with a spinning kick sending them far away. Now surrounded by the rest he turn to dragon form and made a spin with his lance cutting some of the enemies, around ten jumped towards him. Turning into falcon form and shot three of the clones destroying them. the others were about to fall on top of him when a thunder and purple fire destroyed the other seven which was confusing for Potentia and the rest of the ant clones

-who is it!?

Asked all of them at the same time as they multiplied around fifty more

-wow I never thought we were going to face this many

Said a mature male voice which echoed around the place

-but it's cool for me, since it seems the battle has barely started and there is still plenty for us to fight

Said another but younger male voice

-WHO IS IT!?

From the entrance of the sanctuary of the insect clan, two men entered the place. The older one was a Japanese descendant around his early thirties wearing a black leather jacket, under it a purple shirt, black pants and shoes. The other was around 19 with long silver hair, green eyes wearing a sleeveless black t shirt, pants and shoes with an electric guitar shaped lance on his back

-you two…..are you the reinforcements?

Asked Onodera

-I'm Stuyoki, and my apprentice hayaki nice to meet you

Said the elder one

-Stuyoki…...as in "strong demon" and "fast demon"?

-leave this guy to us, we will join you later

Said Stuyoki walking towards the enemy

-you two against me!? Don't screw with me!!!

Shouted Ant. Potentia did what he was told as he continued his way

In a matter of seconds all of the clones were wiped out like a tornado destroying everything in a second. Ant was still shocked seeing this so was Potentia who could still see what had happened

-what the hell did you called to help us?

He asked nervously

* * *

**Notes**

**Making Potentia shout "Shou Henshin" instead of shouting the form he is turning in was an idea I got after watching kuuga again (I love that show leave me alone. I found it more badass than naruto even if its only 49 episodes)**

**You will see why Stuyoki and Hayaki were able to defeat those ant clones easily next chapter which is the end of this small arc…….i hope :)**

**I drew some scenes of this chapter; you can see them on : **

**Note: I only use pencil and a pen to draw for lack of material and the panels I do them on the PC**

**the first part was when Jin got decapitated on the illusion, I made it crazy because its supposed to look like that (the little monsters that came out from his mouth were creatures I once needed to face in a nightmare long time ago, they actually had human faces but I changed because I'm not that good a drawing yet. But to replace that at least I did something special on the last page of the illusion scene. The other is when Potentia defeats kick hopper with his falcon form**

**Hoped you liked this chapter, you can tell me if it was bad or good **


	51. Black vs Grey vol 2

Chapter fifty black vs grey vol. 2

* * *

Ant's mouth could hit the floor if he wasn't wearing a helmet when he was witness of his clones being killed by the two newcomers. He quickly multiplied plenty of times reaching 200. stuyoki looked at the big numbers with admiration. His apprentice hayaki pulled out his electric guitar lance and stabbed on the ground

-let's go master

Said the young warrior raising his hand towards the sky

Stuyoki pulled out from the pocket of his pants a fork-like device with the face of an Oni on it. He taps it on the finger of his other hand, making the sound of a bell. Transparent waves came out from the device as the man pointed it at his forehead. The same face of the Oni appeared on it. In matter of instants Stuyoki was covered in blue flames

-what are you!?

Asked Ant nervously

-we are the ones who clean Japan from the evil spirits and creatures born in this lands….throughout generations we have gain the name Oni

-Oni!? Those demons in Japan myths are you!?

The flames extinguished quickly, revealing his skin harder colored purple. He wore a helmet whose face had no shape, it was completely black. Around it had red decorations that made the shape of the mouth of a beast. He still had the symbol of the demon on his forehead with two horns coming out from both sides, he wore a belt with the shape of a taiko drum and three flames around it, the gauntlets were short, almost at the size of a glove. This form was something the insect warrior had never seen

-Oni…....so this is what you mean……

Said Ant

Ant flinched when a thunder came down from the sky to Hayaki's arm, in a matter of seconds the sparks around his body turn him into a similar oni like stuyoki, except his harden skin was dark green, the helmet had a silver mask attached to it with the same color as his gauntlets and belt, he only had one horn but it was twice as big as the two his master had. The two didn't waste time and attacked their enemies with not mercy. Stuyoki had two red drum sticks with the face of an oni on them; they were engulfed in fire as he hit the clones with them or threw some fireballs at the ones who were farther away, destroying them with one blow. Hayaki was covered in electricity slashing the enemies with the blade of his guitar shaped lance. It took over a minute to leave only four including the original left.

-holly (censored)!!!!

Shouted the four ants at the same time

-let's have a little bit more of fun

Said Stuyoki happily seeing fifty more clones appearing

The older Oni was covered in a crimson colored aurora. In a matter of seconds flames from the same color surrounded him, turning his purple skin into a crimson red, he head straight towards the clones hitting them with his drums sticks which created a fire symbol when they hit. It was obvious that its speed and strength had doubled. Finally only the original was left and before he had the idea of multiplying Hayaki placed his lance on the chest of the warrior, quickly removing the buckle of his belt which resembled guitar stings and attached them on his guitar

-how about I play something for you!!

Said Hayaki who used started playing his electric guitar lance electrifying Ant

Stuyoki waited for his apprentice to finish playing his solo on his guitar which could beat many of the best guitar players in the modern era in the matter of style and incredible speed. A big mark made out of electricity in the shame of the word "Metal" came out from the body of the defeated insect warrior as he fell to the ground

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxx--------

Inside the temple the fight between the heir and the leader of the rebellion Atlas was an even match. Jin made a huge jump back to avoid the powerful punch from the elder warrior whose attack just by its power destroyed a wall being yards away from it. Jin was way faster than his opponent but weaker in strength. Making him have a disadvantage when he went on the offensive

-you know how to keep up even when your opponent is far more powerful

Said Atlas

-then!! Kivat!!!

Called Jin his bat as Kivat bit him on the hand and attached himself with the Griffonion fuestle, immediately turning into Griffonion form

-One of Kiva forms eh?

Asked Atlas seeing the purple armor and the gun

Without saying anything, Kiva shot at the golden armored man with his gun. Atlas easily blocked them leaving Jin surprised by this. Atlas charged towards him. He wasn't fast enough to dodge the punches which send him back. The man was surprised that Kiva easily stopped when he changed to Taurus form, making his armor bigger and stronger, the axe hit Atlas sending him towards the rooftop and crashed on the floor violently. Sho barely managed to get up and saw what was going on

-Jin……..

Whispered Stagura

-take care of him…….I sense someone else behind this

Said Kiva looking around the place

Four more enemies arrived for the annoyance of the heir. He pulled out a fuestle he had never used before on his right side, there was the wake up, judgment fist, castle Doran but there were still two more fuestles he had never even touched. He pulled out the bronze colored one with the shape of a claw. Putting it on Kivat's mouth

-**ARMS SUMMON!!!**

Shouted Kivat blowing the fuestle which made the sound of all the sounds of the arm monsters

Taurus axe by itself was removed from his hand turning back to his default form. Hibiki, Ramon, Roberto and Rikki appeared behind him. The other four called forth their insects quickly the moment they saw Kiva's allies

-so you finally decided to use that fuestle to summon us

Asked Hibiki

-I had no idea about it

Said Kiva surprised by the effect to call forth his four servants to fight

A silver scorpion attached itself into the sword in the black sword of the smallest of the group. Comparing to two of the others he looked so small even if he was at the same size as Jin. A silver armor with the helmet with a long horn in the shape of a scorpion tail, the scorpion claws made the green eyes covered the body of the man around 20. Jin noticed that most of the armors had the same shape except from the helmet and some other minor things. The giant one had a big goliath beetle attaching itself on a big bronze hammer, covering him in an armor of the same color whose helmet had a long horn coming from its back and one in the forehead. The other two were copies of the Atlas armor except one was red and the other blue

-get them my men!

Ordered Jin to his arm monsters and Atlas to the insect warriors at the same time

Hibiki and the others took their monster forms and charged towards the enemies, Griffonion head towards the red Atlas clone and Guills the blue, Taurus took on the giant while Garulu the scorpion warrior. Kiva saw Drake and Kabuto finally getting up as they resumed their fight against their uncle. He walked slowly towards another door where he could feel a strong presence. The moment he entered it, Kivat was forced to remove against his will from the belt and turned Jin back to normal. The room seemed like a regular dojo. But in front of him there was an unexpected person. His diamond on his right gauntlet started glowing; fire came out from his hand without him even doing anything. The sign of a Kirayu.

-you finally came Jin…..

Said the Kirayu with a cold stare

-it's been a while……..Akira….

Replied the heir seeing the exorcist who turned into a kirayu right in front of him, wearing the same Garuda armor which he wore the last time they fought, only this time it was brighter and the color was almost gold

Both heir and kirayu suddenly threw a punch towards each other. The impact was so strong it sent both back but managed to stop before being sent farther. The silver armor covered the heir's body quickly as he dodged a silver fire ball by rolling to his right side and threw ten blue meteors. Both Kiva and Jin's red guardian Chihuahua Hankosha backed away and watched the battle from the roof

-so that's the kirayu who was a exorcist before

Said Hankosha

**-this is going to be tough it seems….and somehow Jin's body rejected me**

Said the bat

-it's because it's a kirayu…….the heirs of the ten clans have a bond with them

-**a bond?**

-an heir can sense a kirayu usually their diamonds react by themselves; the kirayu can also sense them…….when they do the only thing they can think about is defeating their enemy…..probably the diamond kick you off since you were a bother

-**I can understand what you are saying……..even if I don't like the last part of me being a bother**

Jin and Akira attacked each other with fists and kicks at an incredible speed wrecking the entire place. The two animals manage to see Jin kicking Akira's stomach while Akira had punched Jin's face

-annoying son of a (censored)

Said Akira pressing his fist on Jin's face harder

-look who is (censored) talking you (censored) traitor piece of (censored)

Replied Jin doing the same

-talking dirty is the only thing you are good at!

-well at least I don't leave my friends in a quest for power which will end up being killed by me or another heir!

Replied Jin throwing a punch straight at Akira's face sending him flying way back, he crashed on the wall and came out from the house and crashed on the backyard which was surrounded by trees, Jin came out exited since he loved to fight in areas like this. In an instant both jumped towards the sky clashing multiple times at a speed that broke the speed of sound. On the middle of the sky the two head towards each other. Jin threw a punch as Akira threw a kick. Both pass through each other and fell on the top of a tree. Jin noticed a deep long scratch on his breastplate. Almost cutting his skin. He smiled seeing this

-you have gotten stronger it seems

Said Jin looking at the kirayu who gave him a cold glance

-and I'll kill you this time…..

-we are almost equal……..now that you've become stronger lets go back to everyone

Said Jin with a big smile leaving Akira confused

-go back?

-you know! With our friends in the black order! Everyone is worried about you……..but they don't know yet what happened to you

-………………..

-I haven't told them……..I don't have to tell them anything since you are still our friend right?

-I'm a kirayu now

-so? You wanted to get stronger didn't you? Now that you are there is no need to stay with those bastards

-It's too late…….

-Its not!

-!?

-you haven't done anything wrong!! You just turn into one of them! You don't need to do this!!

-enough talk……..if you don't fight me to the death you wont be that amusing anymore

-I see……….then…….

Akira had a grin on his face the moment he saw the heir summoning the power Neos that left him in a tie last time. Jin hated the idea of what he was going to do but there was no choice

-by defeating you Jin….I'll become the strongest Kirayu!!!

Shouted Akira jumping towards Jin

Jin didn't notice when did Akira head towards him but he managed to stop the powerful kick which he felt that could had shatter his bones of both arms if he didn't had the armor. The pressure sent him flying towards the ground. Inside the crack on the floor made by the crash Akira had his foot on Jin's face

-then when I defeat you I'll bring you with the others and you will become a exorcist again

Said Jin making Akira furious just by hearing this as he threw another kick

Jin was already behind him. Akira made a swift jump towards the air but Jin came from the front and hit him with his knee. Akira felt a great deal of pain by this. But it didn't stop him of grabbing the heir's neck and threw him towards the ground where he brutally crashed. But he had fallen on his feet and didn't seem hurt. In an instant without a second to waste Akira had already thrown a kick engulfed in silver fire but it was stopped by a flaming punch by Jin making the ground shake

-is this all you got!?

Asked Jin annoyed

-what!?

-go all out!! If you are going to try to kill me and I will try to take you back at least fight me with your all!!

A huge explosion was provoked by the force of the attacks. Both backing away quickly. Akira charged again towards Jin who replied with a punch on the face then a hook on the stomach. The Kirayu furiously countered with a tackle as he crashed Jin on a tree, the heir kicked him to his right were Akira crashed on many trees. Jin followed him only to be grabbed from behind by Akira, taken to the sky spinning and crashed on the ground making an even bigger hole than the previous ones they made.

Both jumped out from the smoke making a back flip and fell on their feet. Both were feeling tired. Jin's headpiece broke into pieces, many blood was coming out from his forehead. But that didn't stop him; he slowly moved his hands mimicking the star points of the wolf constellation. Akira raised both his hands to the sky, a Garuda made out from his power appeared behind him. This did not made any effect on the heir who had faced the previous Kirayu who represented the number 14 and defeated him

-OMAKI!!!

-GARUDA!!

-RYU SEI KEN!!!

-RAGING DEATH!!!!

Both blue meteors and silver arrows crashed on the middle. None of the attacks was ahead of the other, the speed of both attacks increased dramatically. The trees, flowers, bugs and everything that was around the attack was suddenly wiped out.

-We are even it seems!!!

Said Jin happily annoying the Kirayu

-No!!! I will not accept another tie from you!!!! Never!!!

-me either!!! Because I'll beat you!!!

For the surprise of the heir, he started to feel dizzy. He didn't notice he was loosing a lot of blood from his head injury. The meteors slow down an instant. Long enough to be overpowered by the silver arrows and hit Jin at full force crashing in a tree taking it down. Akira knew that didn't kill him, somehow he was feeling anger, not the usual anger a Kirayu has when it faces an heir. It was something more personal, seeing Jin in that state was something that made him mad

-is that all!? I trained with all my might since that last battle just to overpower you like that!? Or are you holding back!! There was no way I could simply destroy your powerful meteors like that!!

Shouted the furious Kirayu, waiting for an answer

Akira was surprised to see all the blood under Jin as he got up, it was coming out from Jin's head and from his right side of his chest, he never gave him a wound in that spot yet…..Jin was bleeding badly from there

-that injury………where you get it!?

Asked Akira with a mix of anger and confusion

-does it matter?......

-no!! You were injured by someone before me!? You are telling me I'm fighting someone who had been critically injured!? Is that what you are telling me!?

-a demigod attacked me some time ago and thanks to my friend Potentia we managed to beat it…..my wound hasn't closed yet it seems…….I wonder when did it open? Probably fighting Atlas

Said Jin with a huge smile on his face infuriating Akira

-I don't want this!! I don't want to beat you like this!!

-then let's finish it now……..

Said Jin covered in a blue aurora

-what?

-I said…….one final attack……..I can still see feel most of my strength……..even if I'm feeling heavy I'll use all of what I got in my next move………do the same if you want to beat me like you want

-Jin………

-this armor………I never felt it so annoyingly heavyy……

Said the heir slowly removing the breastplate, the shoulder guards, his left gauntlet and the belt leaving only his long metal boots and the right gauntlet which had the diamond of the kings attached to it

Akira simply stared as Jin slowly moved his hands again, mimicking the stars of the wolf constellation, he never understood why he did it. It was a slow process and sometimes he threw his favorite non-fire attack without doing it. But now he did, he felt the aurora covering him stronger than usual, it wasn't aggressive or the cool sensation he had when he fought. But calm and full of determination. Akira started to understand why Jin accepted to fight him. Not because he was an heir and his mission is to defeat the Kirayu…….

-it's because you are a friend……..

Said Jin leaving Akira confused, he had read his mind

-a friend?........

-every exorcist is my friend…….Allen, Lavi, Cate, Kaze, Krony, Miranda, Theodore, Yuji…….everyone, because we all understand each other the best……..to have the burden of humanity in our shoulders……that's something not everyone has to bear or understand…..that's how it is…..running away from it is understandable…..

-you are saying I'm running away from my duty of an exorcist!?

Asked Akira furiously

-for now you are……..but there must be other reason why…..more than just being strong, no……that's the reason why you want to be strong right?

-I……..

-Akira……..lets go it…….

-eh?.........

-you need to prove you are strong enough right? I wont hold back……..hit me with all you got…..that way we can leave this behind and go back

-………..

Jin smiled seeing Akira preparing to do the same Garuda raging death. He couldn't understand what was in the head of the ex-exorcist at the moment, did he agree or not? But that didn't matter right now. Both were ready to throw their final attack

-OMAKI!!!

-GARUDA RAGING DEATH!!!!

Shouted Akira throwing his attack faster than Jin

-SUI SEI KEN!!!

Shouted the heir throwing an immense blue comet

The blue comet with the force of over 800 punches in one single point easily overpowered the silver energy arrows and hit Akira completely. Crashing on a tree far away from where he was hit by the attack. His armor was left in little pieces slowly falling down to the ground, resembling broken glass

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxx--------

Onodera ran as fast as he could towards the house. Unfortunately he was forced to stop when three more warriors got on his way. A big yellow mosquito attached to the yellow metal pole of the leader of the group. Covering him in a light yellow armor, the helmet had big silver eyes; a long mosquito mouth was attached on the mouth plate, another had a similar gun to the black mantis except it was green and had another one with a bigger barrel, two mechanical mantis attached to the turning him into an exact replica of the mantis warrior who was defeated by Jin except by its color green. Finally the last one had a rapier with a wasp attached to the hilt covering him in a brown armor with his helmet mostly silver, the visor had the shape of a bee with a small mouthpiece

-more of you!?

Asked Yusuke surprised

-we will not let you pass I'm know as Mosko my other brothers are Dual Mantis and Warps

Said the man with the mosquito armor while Onodera again made his belt appear, ready to fight, slowly moving his right arm from the left to right

-Henshin!

Shouted Onodera turning into Potentia

Someone came from behind the barely transformed Onodera, Warps was punched on the chest and sent flying by the mysterious man who then turn into Dual Mantis and kicked him on the face sending the insect warrior to the same stop where his punched brother was. Potentia was surprised to see Hugo Mirouko there

-Agilis…….

Said Potentia who didn't seemed surprised

-you say we can deal our differences?

Asked Hugo confusing Potentia, a small thunder spin around the middle of his waist and turned into his belt

-I……….

-not that it matters now…….we have to defeat this guys quick and aid the others……..

-right!

-You! Who are you!?

Asked Mosko confused seeing Hugo slowly moving his right arm towards the front

-Henshin!

Shouted Hugo pressing both spheres from the belt covering him in a bright light, instants later he was already wearing his Agilis armor

Dual Mantis shot at Agilis multiple times with both his guns, for his surprise the golden armored warrior easily moved his body to dodge the bullets. Appearing in front of him and throwing a powerful punch on the chest sending him flying. Destroying the entire armor in the progress leaving the remaining two shocked. Wasps came up from behind only to be hit by Agilis with his shoulder then a spinning kick covered in a golden energy on the face destroying his helmet and sent him towards the sky. Crashing on the floor unconscious seconds later

-who the hell are you two!?

Asked Mosko terrified

-Shou Henshin!!

Shouted Onodera entering Titan form who at that point punched the scared warrior sending him towards his defeated brothers

Frederic of the silva armor arrived from the sky trying to hit Potentia but he managed to block the attack from the axe using his sword. Agilis head towards the new enemy but Onodera told him to stop

-I'll handle him! You continue!

Said Potentia, Agilis nodded as he continued ahead, already knowing that Akira was there and his presence had weakened but he could still feel some strong enemies around

* * *

---------Inside the temple-----------

Kabuto and Stagura were getting beat up by Atlas as Drake fought against a new enemy that arrived to the big fight. He wore a almost exact armor as drake except his was silver, the helmet had the visor in the shape of a moth and wings were attached to his back which came out from his transformation insect and had a two-hand sword as weapon, the golden warrior grabbed Stagura from the neck and smashed him on the floor. Kabuto came from the back and slashed his uncle but he did not flinch at all, slowly turning around he punched him on the stomach sending him outside the place

-pathetic Sho, you go straight all the time without thinking….Hector is not as strong as the previous Kabuto and lastly Erick…..you are bathed with the power of Drake but cant do nothing with it, that's why I have to take over…….to make our clan stronger!

Said Atlas but of course the three brothers were too busy to listen for his excuses

-STAG SLASH!!!

Shouted Sho combining both his blades and threw a cutting wave at Atlas

Before he knew it. Sho was already on mid-air and crashed on the floor making a hole on it. It was over; he didn't have a chance to beat him unlike Jin when he was using Kiva. But there was something he remembered suddenly. The metal briefcase which came with the letter of his brothers, it had something inside which could help him. He pulled out the content of the briefcase from a pocket of the pants, it was a bronze looking mechanical beetle, Hector had told him to take care of it since it was too dangerous for someone to use it, but at that time it didn't matter as he attached it on the buckle of his belt. Atlas couldn't believe what Sho had just pulled out

-where………..where do you get that!?

Asked Atlas who sounded surprised

-my brother gave me this………lets hope it works…….

Said Sho pulling the horn of the beetle which destroyed the entire Stagura armor leaving both Atlas and the boy himself surprised

The pieces of the destroyed blue armor assembled again in a new form, the helmet had larger horns and bigger red eyes, it had a more futuristic look on it, the breastplate had a fancy symbol of a stag beetle colored red with a pearl in the middle, the shoulder guards got bigger with a katana attached on each. The gauntlets were longer that reached almost the shoulder, the Stagura insect had longer horns and changed into a mostly silver color mechanical insect; the boots covered most of the leg. A new power came out from Sho who seemed surprised and it left his uncle almost speechless

-that form…….so that's what the Hyper Zecter gives to the user…….the Hyper form…….

-hyper Stagura……

Said Sho looking at the new form he had

The one with the moth armor noticed Stagura's Hyper form. Leaving him wide open when Drake shot him with a powerful energy beam from his gun sending him flying and crashed on the floor defeated. Stagura quickly charged towards Atlas kicking him on the chest. For the surprise of the elder his breastplate was damaged and felt extreme pain by the kick which unbalanced him. Quickly Sho pulled out both swords and slashed him multiple times through the entire body. Atlas was unable to believe that Sho, a way younger and inexperienced warrior was defeating him so easy. Atlas threw a powerful kick at Sho but he easily stopped it with one of his swords, and replied with over eighty kicks in less than ten seconds. Finally he threw an uppercut with his right fist sending him towards the sky. Sho put away his swords the moment his right foot was covered in electricity

-now let me show you how our family's special attack should be!! MY HYPER KABUTOMUSHI KETOBASHI!!!

Shouted Sho throwing a flying kick at his uncle sending him flying outside where he rolled violently and blew up completely

Garulu was the last one to take down the four enemies that appeared to the arm monsters. They all turned back to their human forms after such a harsh fight. They had felt that their bodies have turned a little dull after being stuck in Castle Doran for so long

-we did it…….

Said Sho removing both stag beetle and the one on his belt turning back to normal

-you did amazingly great Sho

Said the new Kabuto entering the place holding his injured arm

-that Hyper Zecter belongs to you…..none of us managed to use it unlike you, that's why we asked you to keep it safe, and it seems you were the right choice

Said Drake removing his armor

-my Hyper Zecter……..with this our team black flames will grow stronger…..

* * *

----------xxxxxxxxx-----------

-Akira…….you feel alright?

Asked Jin seated on the ground, looking at the sky exhausted, Akira was laying on a giant rock trying to hold the pain from his injuries

-yeah………you cheating bastard

-hey………I said use a final attack not "lets attack each other with the same technique we used before" did I?

-guess no………

-you could have won……..

-no excuse……..I lost

-but you were close…….closer than anyone in the order

-really?

-cross Marian wont beat me next time we meet………..I've grown stronger if you noticed…..only Sokalo would me the last exorcist I need to beat to become the strongest in the order

-I see……….

-are you satisfied?

-I guess……

-who do you want to protect?

-eh?......

-you want to be stronger because of someone?

-………….

-I openly say I fight to protect everyone………specially lenalee……..

-someone I haven't seen in a while……..

-really? Who is the lucky girl?

-how did you know!?

-I would think wrong of you if it was a guy hihihi

-Jin……….would you……..

-forgive you? Yeah I don't mind

-Thanks…....._-----"is he readying my mind!?"_

-don't mention it……you are a buddy remember that……..

-…………..

-why so serious?

-there is a problem

-I can see that…….

-…………..

-Akira, what did the Kirayu tried to do by helping Atlas take over the insect clan? To gain more powerful allies as usual? But somehow it can't be a coincidence that they picked a clan where we have some friends on it……..

-we needed a big army Jin, getting allies all around the glove is necessary to create a even bigger army than the first one the dragon god made, the insect clan got us interested and thanks to that……….

-what happened?

-they have created the most powerful brother yet

-brother? What do you mean?

-as you know many kirayu have died without starting the war, they are now 13 excluding me, but now the numbers has increased to 14 again

-what are you talking about? Why would………..

-the insect system is a work of art, they created a warrior like me that doesn't originally come from their bloodline and received the blood of the kirayu, as I heard that he will definitely be one of the strongest opponents yet

Replied the Akira leaving the heir confused

-you say weird stuff, how can a kirayu be that powerful….I know the kirayu number one is powerful enough to wipe out the remaining Noah and Earl by himself……

-right now you can't witness his power, since he is busy getting stronger

-busy getting stronger?

-he is traveling to different worlds, like Kaze……he has the ability to do so too

-is the Kirayu a gatekeeper too!?

Asked Jin surprised trying to get up but the pain didn't let him as he quickly hit the floor again

-no, he was born with that ability…….on his travels he is defeating their strongest warrior on each of those worlds

-why other worlds?

-I don't know that…..I wasn't informed…….

-and you wont know nothing else traitor!!

Said a voice in front of the two

It was the last insect warrior to appear judging by the armor, it was gray with the underclothing black; he had a rounded helmet with a big yellow visor in the shame of a circle, separated in two by a red decoration which made the helmet in the shape of a firefly. He was holding a rapier with a red blade. He was strong, both weakened Akira and Jin wouldn't be able to beat him. For their luck, Agilis came and got in front of the new enemy

-you dare getting in the way of Xavier of firefly?

Asked the man annoyed

-fight me……..I'll be more fun than those weakened ones over there

Said Hugo putting himself in fighting position

The two clashed in an instant. Agilis was surprised to see this man as fast as him. Both started to throw punches and kicks which took down trees and everything around. On mid air both threw a kick which the force sent both flying and Agilis crashed on the floor while firefly fell on his two feet. Hugo quickly got up raising both his arms pointed to the front, crossed in the form of an X as his belt turned red with the buckle in the shape of a rock medal with a purple pearl. Pressing both spheres on the sides his armor changed to dark red, the breastplate had cracks on it similar to a volcano, the shoulder guards turned circular, the gauntlets were completely red with two claws on both of them with a silver bracelet, the red bug eyes turned yellow, the Y horn that mode most of the helmet turned red with two extra pairs of horns the knee guards had the shape of a trident and the boots were attached to it with a blade coming out from the back of it. If Jin recalled it was his brother's "Burning Form", like Potentia Hugo had other forms but he had only seen this one

-with that strength you won't win…..

Said the firefly, but Agilis did not mind what he said as from his buckle came out a double edge lance and charged towards him

* * *

---------xxxxxxxxxxx------------

Potentia was breathing heavily trying to hold his sword. He received a lot of damage from Silva who seemed perfectly fine. He quickly turned back into his red Warrior form but this time for the surprise of the insect warrior his armor suddenly started changing color. Turning into a black version of his warrior form, he wasn't still on his final form but had a part of that power. Silva threw his axe like a tomahawk; it didn't do any damage to Potentia. Quickly started to run towards Silva as he threw a flaming drop kick on his chest defeating him. Turning back to normal, Onodera fell on his knees breathing heavily, the fights he got in really got him. Sensing only one more enemy left he felt relieved, Agilis was the one fighting him even if that guy was really powerful.

* * *

---------xxxxxxxxxxx-----------

Agilis was smashed on the ground by the insect warrior for Jin's surprise. He knew his brother was someone who couldn't be taken easy at all. but that man who wore the armor of the firefly seemed to overpowering him, could have taken them out even if they weren't injured. Hugo tried to get up but his face was smashed to the ground again by the foot of Xavier. Potentia grabbed the foot and pushed him back. Quickly getting up he punched Firefly on the chest sending him flying. He managed to stop some yards away. Feeling the extreme pain from the punch

-damn you!!

-I don't like being treated in that matter by a weakling like you

-shut up!!!

Shouted firefly furiously charging towards Agilis who put himself in his fighting position

Moving back as he dodged the swings of the rapier of the insect warrior were simple for Agilis, he counter attacked with some punches that were as strong as the swings of the sword. The moment Agilis made a front flip on mid air and threw a kick for his surprise he felt the blade of firefly sword burning the moment he touched it. Making a back flip Agilis managed to dodge the fire ball that head straight towards him coming from the empty hand of his opponent

-so you can use fire too

Said Hugo amazed

-I represent the firefly………of course I can use fire

Said Xavier with his hands covered in flames

Both threw a fire blast at each other. Making a huge explosion it sent Agilis flying where he crashed brutally on the ground making a huge crack on it. Firefly was standing, looking at his defeated enemy

-you are the weakling

Said Firefly smiling under the helmet

-is that so?

Asked Hugo getting up slowly

-what can you do?

-Jin!

Called Hugo to his brother who simply stared at him

-what?

-Potentia has his final form right?

-yeah……so?

-I want you to tell me which one is stronger

This comment left Jin surprised. The bright light of the sun suddenly covered Agilis. The breastplate suddenly started to break into little pieces, the red part of it suddenly banished and turned into a white one with many fancy engravings, the middle of it had a yellow crystal with an unknown symbol, the shoulder guards still were red but like the default form, the edges of it were big which came out from it colored white, the gauntlets turned longer colored white, the buckle turned circular with three red claws around it and the purple pearl shined stronger than before, his helmet was kept the same as burning form except the color was brighter, the knee guards turned circular and the boots with a large red line that touched the end of the foot appeared on both sides engravings of an unknown language were formed. A even greater power came from Agilis now in his new form

-Shinning form……..

Said Jin amazed

-What is this!?

Asked Firefly confused

Agilis didn't say anything, a giant blue energy with the symbol of Agilis (which consist in the shape of the horn that makes most of the helmet excluding the eyes, mouth plate and the helmet itself) appeared multiple times heading straight towards firefly. Hugo quickly made a jump to the first of them and threw a quick. The moment he passed through it he was lauched at a speed which not even Jin could see and before he knew it his brother had passed through all of the symbols and kicked his opponent on the chest sending him towards the sky. Where he blew up

* * *

**-----NOTES----**

**I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE OR BEING SO FREAKING LATE!!! I was stuck doing some business and a lot came to me (and i resumed all the war in one chapter)**

**Jin vs Akira was the reason i named this chapter like it is**

**This chapter was hard to make!!!! But I'm satisfied it ended up in a big war! Many battles everywhere!! Jin's army vs the insect clan rebels!! The four arm monsters! The two Onis! Potentia! Kabuto! Drake! Stagura! Agilis! An entire OC vs OC war in a DGM fanfic!! Okay now people can say this is one of strangest DGM fanfic ever!! (even if i cut short most of the unimportaint fights) **

**Agilis shinning form has the same atribbutes as burning form except that he gains the power of light and his stats go over the top (making him the strongest good guy of the fic till date)**

**Hyper Stagura was something i thought of since the moment Sho joined the exorcists (I kept the name Hyper Zecter from its original source because its so badass)**

**Potentia's black warrior form is called "Amazing Rising Form". I did not come up with the name (its just a bit of power of the final form inserted on the warrior form)**

**the Oni idea.......I wont tell where i got it from!!**

**hoped you like the chapter :)**


	52. The masked exorcist

Chapter fifty two the masked exorcist

* * *

Inside the temple of the insect clan luckily for the side of the real rulers of the clan with their allies didn't had any casualties but left Hector, Erick, Onodera and Jin in bad shape

-stuyoki, hayaki….so you both came

Said Jin whose brother was helping him walk

-we came as soon as we could

Said Stuyoki

-we got only one enemy but he multiplied thousands of times so it was worth coming

Said Hayaki inspecting his weapon for any damages

-at least we won without anyone dying except the enemy

Said Sho looking at the collected bodies of the enemies who had fallen in battle, some of the survivors had escaped and most likely banished

-we should go back to the school….

Said Jin to sho who agreed

-I'll take you guys there

Said Hugo who opened a portal simply by moving his hand

-you can take us there with that?

Asked Jin surprised

-yes why?

-you suck when its about opening portals

-I fix my problem with that

-oh really? didn't you say that last time and instead of sending me home you sent me to some weird(censored) place full of monkeys that eat people instead of bananas? Or the time you sent me from the store to our house and passed 40 days later when I got to the other side!?

-well……..yeah but this time it works

-fine then…..If it doesn't work I'll fight you as Kiva and beat that Agilis power……

-you say that your Kiva can beat my Agilis?

-of course! I have way better forms than you………and I haven't even unleashed its full power

-I got more weapons on my arsenal that you don't even know yet

-sure whatever…….half dead but we have to go Sho, Onodera, Akira

Said Jin to the other three, Akira was surprised hearing this

-me too?

Asked the ex-kirayu

-of course! Everyone will be happy to see you

-well……..Ok……..

The four entered the portal leaving the place with only the two remaining insect warriors, Potentia and the two Onis

-now what? We came for the battle but Jin just leaves

Asked Hayaki

-want to play poker?

Asked Hector pulling out a deck of cards

-okay

Said everyone else at the same time

-isn't the lamest way to end a one day war? play poker beside dead bodies?

Asked Hugo

-nah its okay

Said everyone else

* * *

--------Mage society two days later---------

Everyone was eating at the diner, again more rumors spread about the missing two students (Jin and Sho). Fearing that the royal straight five were involved again, the exorcists knew of his travel to Japan. Kagami had started investigating this but found no clue to where they left

-I heard that people are saying that Jin might be working for the garfine

Said Ren surprising everyone of the exorcists

-that's horrible! Jin would never do that!

Said Aleena in total disagreement

-Allen, tell your daughter to stop overreacting every time Jin is being insulted

Said Lavi a little annoyed hearing from the cute girl talk about him

-and that Sho guy is also gone……..suspicious

Said Ryotarou as everyone stared at him, the famous mage noticed all the stares

-what?

-stop acting like harry potter already…..you have the hair and the glasses already, don't go acting suspicious out of everything and end up trying to solve some mysterious case which will end up turning into something big

Said Ren

-don't compare me to him!!! I can henshin into Striker! That makes me better than that guy! And besides! At least I'm useful unlike him who needs everyone to freaking help him!

-attention students!

Called Merlin

-as you well know, the fangire attacks have been increasing at the point where we have lost some of our knights that defend this great school

This comment made most of the students feel nervous. Allen and the rest wondered why would he started mentioning this all the sudden

-even the appearance of the royal straight fight and Kiva, even with the help of some of our former students Takumi as Wokaixer or Kagami as IXA, the school staff have decided to give the blade clan a permit that will allow them to fight alongside the knights without needing to request it, I hope with this you can feel a little safer from the monsters of the dark forest and if you have a trouble then don't hesitate to call one for help

Many started whispering. Judging by many of their faces lenalee could tell they didn't like the idea. The only thing that she knew about the blade clan is that it was formed from spirit power users or descendants of them

-that's ridiculous!!!

Shouted a scorpion annoyed while others started throwing more rudder words to the principal of the school who seemed rather disappointed

-and I wanted to help both spirit power users and mages to work together…….lets hope their minds change soon

Whispered Merlin

Just in front of the table of the teachers. A portal appeared out of nowhere which scared some of the students for its sudden appearance. From it came out Onodera helping Jin walk while Akira helped Sho, they were covered in bruises and blood came out from everywhere, lenalee quickly got up from her seat and ran towards the injured heir, seconds later all of the exorcists surrounded the four. Especially when they saw Akira among them

-damn Hugo……we returned two days after entering

Said Jin annoyed looking back at the gate closing

-Akira! Where have you been!?

Asked Yuji surprised

-why are you all like that!? Even mister Onodera

Asked Cate seeing that even the new member of the group was injured

-we finished our mission perfectly….of course excluding our bodies

Replied Jin loud enough some people could hear him

Merlin understood what the heir wanted to do. He smiled as he called for some medics to pick them up and decided to announce something else

-as you see Jin was sent to a mission by me, and he seemed to have done it well please don't worry everyone......

Said the principal making the heir smile

-what about the burial?

Asked Ryotarou making Jin flinch

-well he.......he......it seems my uncle wasn't dead as I thought…….he woke up before I started putting mud on his grave

* * *

----Hours later-----

Everyone except the four who had barely returned were in the dueling arenas watching some good fights between most of the clans, even in two of them thirty students were doing a royal rumble. Rouma was in one and for the surprise of everyone he defeated most of the opponents making the swords who were there cheer for one of their strongest mages whose fighting stile seemed too similar to a spirit power user

-that Rouma is powerful, probably a worthy opponent for me

Said Kanda with the urges of pulling out Mugen and join the fight

-he is said to be as strong as Merlin…..

Said Kunagi that came out of nowhere

-really?

Asked Lenalee surprised

-he managed to fight the mage Wrath by himself and ended up in a tie…….Ryotarou's hidden power is greater but Rouma still getting stronger, his artifact are those red gloves of his, he is also taught the art of the wolf fist magic taught by my dad

Said the girl before walking to the victor of the fight

-are you a wolf fist magician too?

Asked Kaori

-sorta…….I'm an alternative type sorta say…..

* * *

------Garuda's Dorm-------

A tall African American who was one of the few people that was able to have a conversation with Rox walked to the heir who was swinging the faiz sword that Kitami showed on class, apparently he was training how to use it

-amazing Rox, for a human to use the faiz sword

Said the mage

-I don't see it that amazing if I'm holding it Kimane

-but a human holding a faiz sword, the weapon which humans can't touch

-it seems like Kitami sensei's "Henshin One Shot" has allowed me to be able to use the sword, also gave me a new mutation which turns me into a beast anytime I want to……I'm not good with weapons so I'm learning, so next time I fight against that Mirouko bastard or the retarded Akashi, I'll definitely win

-so you lost to them?

-of course not……I tied with both of them three years ago….next time I'll beat them….

* * *

------Taurus Dormitory---------

Shinji is looking at himself at the mirror trying ways on how to ask rei out to the dance

-Um Ayanami how are you doing no I mean, Would you like to go to the dance with me? I mean if you want to I mean I would but...Aghh!

Shinji gets frustrated until he turns around and finds Kaze looking at him

-WAH!!!! Ma-Masahide-san why are you doing here!?

-Well I haven't made an appearance in the past few chapters so I came to check up on you and why are you talking to yourself?

-well.......

Kaze noticed Shinji blushing heavily trying to say what was on his mind

-I want to ask Ayanami out....

Kaze stares at him for a moment and smiles

-then why not ask her instead of the mirror

-Eh! Umm but I……...I'm afraid I'll get rejected and…….and………

Shinji eyes turn kind of dark in depression

-and I think she likes Jin...

-hmm…..I see well I can't help you there since I'm pretty dense on these types of things or so I'm told..._----"mostly by Natasha, Shiki, Arturia and basically every women I've met"  
_

-…………

-but I think I know somebody that can help you

-Really?

-yup!_----"Besides, this is a good time to take away Jin's screen time which has been a lot lately"_

_

* * *

_

-----Merlin's office------

-Armstrong, get file 274k and put it in shelf B34  
ordered Shiki

-Yes Ma'am!!  
Replied the big man carrying an immense amount of papers

-geez, where is Kaze he should be helping us with paperwork, but is slacking off me and Armstrong are at our limit

-Hey Shiki!

Called Kaze arriving to the office

Hearing Kaze's voice made her turn around and throw a round house kick but instead of hitting the gatekeeper she hit Shinji instead knocking him down

-Uh oh  
said the girl covering her mouth with her hands

-Wow, you gotten stronger you managed to knock out a innocent bystander in one hit, last time it took three  
Kaze said amazed

-Shut up!

-What happened?  
Asked Shinji barely getting up

-you're being helped of course

-How is that supposed to help me Kaze?

-Well the person who's supposed to help you knocked you out

-What are we talking about?

Asked Shiki confused

-Well Shinji needs help with the dance so I'm here to ask you to help him

-Why don't you help him?

Asked Shiki but stares at Kaze for a moment

-Never mind……_----"I forgot he's too dense to notice what romance and love is....but why does this depress me so much?"_

-so will you do it?

-but why me?

-well I could ask the others like Lenalee or Diana who might give him better advice since they might know better about what love is…….

-then ask them

-but I feel that your the right person that can help him and I trust you a lot after all we've been friends for a long time right  
Replied Kaze smiling at her, making her blush

-Fi…..fine you idiot but I'm not doing it for you It's just that this guy reminds me of somebody

-Eh really?

-I agree too, it feels like we met before, like this isn't the first time we've met  
said Shinji

-This is strange...  
said Shiki

-Oh well, good luck Shiki I'll be going now  
said Kaze who was about to leave but for his surprise Shiki grabbed him by his robe staring at him angrily

-Oi Kaze, aren't you forgetting something?

-Am I?

-GET BACK TO WORK!!!!

-Oh yeah

Kaze nods his head lightly and turns to walks to Armstrong unaffected by Shiki's yelling

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxxxx-------

In the SPGC building Ryotarou and Ren were practicing new spells without using their rider systems. Mainly because Ryotarou had already one card left. Sean was fighting against two rock made soldiers made by Kimberly. Karen was learning some healing spells and Kaworu was practicing with his barely bought white rapier with the hilt in the shape of angel wings and a red diamond on the middle. Using some minions he made himself

-who has invited someone already to the dance?

Asked Ryotarou using his wand to create a blue whip and hit four bottles that were far away, Ren seemed pleased how his friend was getting skillful in offensive magic

-I want to invite lenalee but I never had the chance to ask her all this days

Said Ren shooting at some targets with a ice bullet freezing them

-give it up

Said Kimberly creating four more rock soldiers, trying to keep Sean completely busy since the garuda was destroying all of her minions

-why?

-Jin already invited her

Replied Karen healing a dead plant which came back to life, of course Ren felt like a arrow stabbed his heart

-No!!!

-you were so slow to ask it's your fault…….even if it was going to be futile

Said Ryotarou

-then!!.........Kimberly!!!

Shouted Ren appearing in front of the girl

-what?

-would you……go to the dance with me?.......

-so you are using me as a second choice? Then no

-I……..not it's…….I bet you wanted to ask Jin too right?

-eh!? Why would I!?

-but you said you wanted to invite him Kimberly

Said Karen leaving the bushy hair girl shocked

-well I……..okay! I'll go with you Ren! Happy!? Not because I like you okay!?

-thanks!  
Said Ren bowing to Kimberly gratefully

-what about you Ryotarou-kun?

Asked Kaworu finishing off his last opponent

-well I……….asked one of the exorcists……

Replied Ryotarou blushing a little

-really!? who!?

Asked the two girls surrounding the guy making him feel unconformable

* * *

----------xxxxxxxxxxxx------------

On the hospital wing the victors of the insect clan war were still on bed except by one for the surprise of lenalee who came to pay a visit alongside Cate and Yuji. But the swordsman was too shock to hear what his companion told him

-you are going to the dance with ryotarou!?

asked Yuji still without managing to believe what Cate told her

-yes why? he is a nice guy and asked me to go to the dance with him so i said yes

-but!!

-but what?

-where is Jin?

Asked lenalee looking around

-haven't you heard lenalee?

Asked Sho covered in bandages confusing the girl

-about what?

-some days ago, Merlin gave a competition where students can fight teachers, prefects and knights in order to get points if they beat them. Until now almost non have succeeded and since Jin is a prefect and injured……..

-it can't be…….

Said lenalee feeling worried already

-that's such a coward move!

Protested Cate

-dont ignore our conversation!

protested Yuji

* * *

-------Around the halls---------

Jin tried to stay balance as he tried to run away from the remaining scorpion aggressors who were after him. Among them the guy Gaspar he defeated on his first match here at the school was there with his gang. Probably to get back at him even if he was still in a critical state

-you know you are about to get expelled for doing this right!?

Asked Jin annoyed dodging another spell heading towards him

-Merlin let us fight against any of the teachers, knights and including prefect for points for our clan! Now you are going to pay for leaving me in shame!!

Shouted Gaspar making the heir so pissed the suddenly turned around and punched the guy on the face, the sight of the scorpion losing most of his teeth by that punch left them shocked

-if you want to gang up on me……bring it!

Said Jin putting himself in fighting position

* * *

----xxxxx---

Shinji talks with Shiki about his problem while chatting about other things  
as well, Shiki had barely speak with Shinji before but she felt they were getting along very well

* * *

----Office lounge----

-I see you're afraid that the girl you like will reject you  
said Shiki understanding the problem of the boy as she laughs and pats him hard in the back

_-"This does feel familiar...."_-----Well it's not just that....

Shinji eyes suddenly look dark from depression and lack of sleep as well. Shiki felt bad for him, she had heard rumors about Shinji who was always depressed and rarely slept

-I think she likes Jin  
said Shinji thinking about the heir who saved him once from the scorpions

-You mean the transfer student?_----"the one Kaze respects a lot?"_

-Yeah, and I mean who can blame her? He's much cooler then me, is stronger then me, as well and is a better musician than me

As Shinji goes on talking how amazing he thought Jin was, shiki suddenly stops him by smacking him in the back of the head with her scythe

-Man, your depressing talk is making the tea taste bad

-I'm sorry it's just that I have no good qualities and I have no way of beating Jin if he takes an interest in her…….

-Shinji, in terms of abilities Jin can kick your (censored) into little bits so that much is true but there is one thing that you have that Jin can't compete with….._---"but doesn't Jin have a girlfriend already?"_

-what is it?

Shiki points at Shinji's chest making him blush a little, rarely a women touched him

-you have a pure heart, though Jin may have strentgh but you have a pure heart a heart that can calm the darkness in others and can be used as a sign and peace it's almost like a blue haired idiot I know....

-but will it be enough?

-Don't know but you need to have confidence in order to be able to ask her out, girls love guys who have confidence in themselves

-Thanks Shiki, I really appreciate it  
said Shinji getting up trying to look as much confident as he could

-you're going to get her now?

-ummm not yet but I will, that much for sure  
he replied looking down blushing heavily as he spoke quietly

Shiki did an anime fall hearing this but looked happy as she gotten up

_-"well it's a start at least"_

-well I got to go now and thanks I really feel like I can do it if only its one step at a time

-thats how you're supposed to do it if you don't you wouldn't fit your personality at all

-hey...well gotta go see yah  
said Shinji walking away off but Shiki calls out to him one more time

-Who's the lucky girl's name Shinji?

-Ayanami Rei

Shinji said the name words as he was out of sight to see a pale faced Shiki had who  
slumped down to her chair trying to fully understand the name he just said thinking she just heard wrong

-Ayanami Rei, Huh..._-------"good luck shinji...., You might need it and more since if it's her I don't think your pure heart will ever reach her since her heart is..."_

Shiki thoughts stop as she drinks some more tea draining the cup

-I have a bad feeling about this like a lot of things will change all at once and there's nothing we can do about it....

Shiki's face darkened as she left the office lounge and went back to work

* * *

--------Hours later in Merlin's office----------

-hey takumi

Called Allen while Rin was busy modifying the IXA system while Kagami was doing pushups in the second floor and Takumi was simply seated on a chair drinking coffee

-what is it?

When are you telling us about the exorcists you found? We need more of us to fight the earl you know

-well yeah but……….many stuff has happened

Said the Wokaixer user scratching his head

-what happened to the other two you said were coming?

-didn't I tell you? They got lost trying to find this place

-I see…….but since we have a free day tomorrow we want to meet him

-okay then……come with the ones who want to talk to him tomorrow, apparently he has no idea what his power are from

* * *

-------The Next Day---------

Lenalee, Kanda, Midnight, Cate, Yuji, Allen and Takumi were hiding under a bush looking at a young eagle boy around 16 reading a book alongside Rei. He was short with long blue hair which reached after the neck with some spiky hairs and shinning green eyes, he was really handsome for his age, but some had their doubts when Takumi pointed his finger at him

-why most of the young the exorcists are pretty boys?

Asked Cate confused

-because fangirls love pretty boys……..gets you a lot or viewers.......

Replied Midnight

-Che!…..why bring me along moyashi?

Asked Kanda annoyed

-how should we speak with him?

Asked Cate

Before someone said anything a bunch of bat garfine came from the sky. Everyone started running except the kid who kept on staring at the monsters descending; a female student grabbed the boy's arm and took him away while he kept staring at the garfine. Once there was no one Takumi transformed into Wokaixer while the exorcists decided to face the enemy. Allen and Yuji team up and slashed multiple garfine together with both their swords. Cate jumped towards the ones who were trying to fly taking down two of them. Over ten were caught by Midnight's strings and Kanda took them out quickly for her, Lenalee took down the ones that were still descending. Takumi pulled the wake up fuestle and inserted it on Kai Kivat's mouth, releasing the chains on his arms and revealing the large claws slashing over twenty garfine and froze then until they broke into pieces, leaving only seven of the garfine alive

-**this guys are strong!**

Said one of them

-get out of here and tell your king that he will be next

Said Wokaixer ready to attack again if necessary

One of the was going to say the usual "screw you" but Kiva arrived on his bike running over the garfine scaring the hell out of the remaining ones. he slowly got off the bike looking at the exorcists and Wokaixer

-**why are you here? Answer or you will die**

Threaten Kivat to the remaining garfine

**-we came to pick up the key of heaven for our ally**

_-"the key of heaven?"_

Asked Kiva on his head, keeping himself of revealing a surprised expression to avoid suspicion

-why would your boss need that key?

Asked Allen confused

**-the key that lies here is the most powerful out of them all…….it can give the power we need to take over this world and we already know who has it**

-who has it?

Asked Lenalee, this made the garfine laugh

-**like if we will tell you!**

Shouted another

The garfine were suddenly attacked by a black energy which destroyed them in instants, everyone looked from the sky the same young man who takumi said it was a exorcist wearing a purple mask with many elegant engravings on it, his eyes white, a red diamond on the middle and wore a black cape that covered the rest of his body

-so you revealed yourself kid……..

Said Takumi confusing the masked boy

-I don't know what you are talking about……..

-I've seen you fight some garfine that sometimes not even Kiva notices, right?

Asked Takumi annoying Jin behind Kiva's helmet

-_"I do notice, but they disappear and makes me believe a knight took care of them you (censored)"_

-yes……..so what?

Asked the masked boy

-we need to talk, its about your powers......we can work all together to defeat the garfine

-I work alone........i will fight he garfine and those monsters that have joined them (referring to the akuma)

Said the boy before making a huge jump, Jin wanted to ask who that was but he wasn't supposed to talk

Kiva quickly left with his bike, seconds later Jin came running with his body completely fine comparing to yesterday. He pretended to look back like if Kiva had passed through him

-is it true takumi? you saw the kid with innocence?

asked Jin making lenalee feel worried

-what are you doing here? why did you disappeared yesterday?

asked lenalee running towards him

-i was attacked by scorpions.....but either way I beat them up....and to avoid more of them i hid myself in some place safe (castle Doran where he got healed by the arm monsters)

-that Kid calls himself the "Masked Shadow" according to rumors, he takes down garffine and akuma in secret.....unlike Kiva who does everything in public, he is a eagle clan member named Kael

said Takumi

-and he doesn't want to work with us

said Cate worried

-I'll convince him

said Kaze arriving with Kimiko and Mizu

-can you do that?

asked Jin

-we will try our best, while you can take care of those blade clan guys

said Mizu remembering Jin about what happened

-that's right! i forgot about that!

* * *

**-----Notes------**

**sorry for the late posting but I was changing my pc's router **

**this chapter was more into taking Jin's screentime like Kaze said (even if he was in most of the scenes XD)**

**I cant explain Kael's power in this chapter but next time i will :) (this is the guy who is compatible with the innocence that Takumi talked about long time ago, sorry for taking so long to introduce him)  
**

**yes i know Kaze hasn't appear that much but next chapter I hope i can give him more role**

**this is the first time i have no idea what to write on the Notes section.........probably since i wasn't that inspired on this chapter  
**

**hoped you find this chapter passable, review and tell me your opinion  
**


	53. The Next Emperor

The Next Emperor

* * *

Kael was walking outside the school courtyard as he suddenly stopped and looked back and stared intensely on the surrounding area. He knew there was someone following him since he appear with those transferred students who seem to know about his powers

-Whoever is there come out right now!  
he yelled in annoyance

-busted...  
said Kaze coming out of a nearby bush

-who are you?

-geez and I thought he didn't notice too, I guess I need to learn like Takimi on how to follow someone without getting caught

-Who?

-Ah, Never mind  
he said waving his Hand

-what do you want?

Asked Kael annoyed

-well I was wondering if you can join the black order

-Not interested  
he quickly replied continuing walking

-come on it's very fun, though the hours are terrible and we don't get paid and our superiors are very overly protective (komui) but a day is never boring in that place  
Kaze said following the kid

-Still not interested

Kael walks faster to get rid of that kid

-why not?  
Kaze asked matching Kael's pace

-I have my reasons  
he replied increasing his walking speed

-Even so you didn't have so refuse so quickly

Kaze easily picks up the pace

-would you stop following me?

Kael starts running away from the bother which was the gatekeeper as fast as he could

-Only if you stop  
Kaze smiles as he easily caught up to him, Kael grow annoyed by this already

-in your dreams!!!

* * *

----xxxxxxx-----

Allen, Lenalee and Jin arrived to the big shack outside the school which belonged to the blade clan dorm, entering it with some doubts. The inside was really fancy compare to the outside; it almost looked like a mansion. A young kid around Allen's age with silver hair and blue eyes wearing a mage coat with the symbol of a rhino beetle on his coat came from the right side

-welcome fellow Spirit power user…….and his friends the exorcists, welcome to the blade clan dorm

-how do you know who we are?

Asked Allen surprised hearing the kid

-because we know all about you thanks to our informants……spirit power users usually are aware of many things on both worlds I'm Sheiken.......nice to meet you

Replied the young man giving a small bow

-I'm Allen walker

-lenalee lee

-you know who I'm I…….

Replied Jin annoyed

-of course Jin Mirouko……..please come with me, our dorm president wants to talk to you

Said Sheiken walking towards a door on the far left of the place

The room they entered was a big dining room. some of the blade clan members were eating at the moment, all quickly stared at the exorcists making them feel rather nervous to be around so many spirit power users, they kept following the young kid to a table where there were four male students surrounding a fifth whose presence was stronger and unique to the rest. He was an attractive young man that looked almost 18 with long brown reddish hair, light skin, but the thing that made him look that good were his calm light brown eyes. He wore a white uniform similar to Rouma except that it was way more decorated and more formal

-welcome……..I'm the dorm president Kaname, It's a pleasure to meet all of you…..

He said in such a calm tone it even made lenalee blush a little

-pleasure my (censored)…..why did you send someone to attack one of my friends?

Asked Jin really annoyed making the man smile

-my my…..such a foul language of the heir of the Mirouko……..that could damage your reputation

-I don't care………..as long as I fight the kirayu everything else doesn't really matter

-I see……..but I apologize for what happened to your friend but I didn't send no one to attack no one, our dear girl has a crush on her teacher and seeing that girl knowing him well she thought the wrong way……

-I see……..but what about the threat?

-made by a dumb kid of my clan…but I already punish him…..have you thought about the proposition?

-what proposition?

Asked lenalee confused

-about him joining the blade clan….......he is a spirit power user and he should stay with them

-I refuse

Replied Jin in a disrespectful tone

-even if we could tell everyone about you and your mission here?

-its (censored) what you say……..if I join you people will know I'm a spirit power user and then the government will question my friends putting them in danger which will force me to call my allies to save them, causing in the end another war between mages and spirit power users

-that's too drastic…….the mages are stupid but not that much

-because they know we can kick their asses anytime

-so you're answer is no?

-right

-the real reason isn't because you are Jin Mirouko or because four heirs are here….in fact we don't care

-so why?

-to give a low blow at those weaklings…….if one of their most admired classmates join us it would really affect them

-using me to show how strong your influence is?

-something like that

-I refuse…….my mission could be jeopardized by that

-then how could we fix this problem?

-just leave me alone and let me do my thing while you do yours….easy right?

-how about a challenge?

-challenge?

Allen and Lenalee didn't like where this was going. Usually when something involved Jin being challenged would mean something big was going to happen, and all the time all the challenges involved in a fight or a all out battle

-I will pick my best 14 of our dorm including myself……..and challenge you and your friends in a time attack battle

-time attack battle?

Asked Jin a little curious about this

-starting at the moment you leave our place…….till 12:00pm…….we will fight you and whoever joins you, no matter how many you involve, you just need to beat those 14 who will all wear their armors and fight………easy isn't it?

-right now its 1 pm, so we have 11 hours to beat 14 of you? easy…….

-we are spirit power users Jin……..you know it's bad to underestimate………

-challenge accepted, if I win you just mind your own business and don't involve me or any of my friends

-if we win……..we can do whatever we want……..even telling everyone about you and also….

-also?

-that diamond of the kings………you will give it to me

-(censored) you………I'm not giving this away

-you don't have to worry about it right? Since you are an heir……..

-fine! But if I win you will have to be in debt with me

-challenge accepted Jin……..

-Allen, Lenalee…….lets go…….

He said leaving the place quickly, the other two followed quickly

Reaching outside the heir closed his eyes. He could feel over 9 strong presences leaving the blade dorm already. Looking at his two companions that have been with him for a long time he knew what they were going to say

-even if I say no……you will still try to help me?

He asked, the two nodded

-we should disperse and fight them in areas were no one can see us

Propose Allen

-Allen-kun can come with me since I can sense spirit power too so I'll find them quick

Said Lenalee

-be careful you two……..they might be students but they are spirit power users

* * *

-----Near the courtyard------

Aiko and Harou were helping Kitami bringing the test grades for him while he organized them on his briefcase

-umm, you didn't really have to do this  
said the disguised gatekeeper a little nervous

-Oh don't worry we don't mind  
replied Aiko getting close to Kitami

-but……

-besides, You helped my dear sister with her problems

Harou said getting close to Kitami

-Oh course you must tell me, my little brother when he was in school you taught him since your a teacher right?

Asked Aiko

-Yeah and I've been wondering what happened to him and how you gotten so close to Aminami, A bit too close

Harou said getting closer to kitami almost squeezing him, provoking a dark tension as they laugh darkly

_  
-"Just like how I remember these two never really help a total stranger, there too lazy...., They only do something like this if they want something and they want to interrogate me..."_

-so……tell us

Said Aiko

_-"So nostalgic..."_

At that moment two figures passed by them blowing the grade papers everywhere. As Aiko and Haoru collect the papers before they get blown farther away, Kitami seen the two figures he could recognize one to be Kaze

-this can't be good.....

* * *

------In the forest-----

Kael finally stops after being chased for a while now and looks back to see kaze right behind him still with full energy

-hah……..hah…..what is wrong with you!?

-well it's not that I'm forcing you to run

Said Kaze with his big grin

-yes you are!!

-Well it's not as it seems, I think we can become great friends

-"I heard this guy is way too friendly....but this is ridiculous"

-so lets try to be friends  
Said Kaze raising his hand only have his hand blasted by a dark energy sphere

-I'll tell you what, I'll join your group if you beat me

Proposed Kael, Kaze remembered the rule about the fights against teachers and staff, and being Merlin's assistant also counted

-Using merlin's new rule huh.....

-But if you lose I'll never be part of it and I never want to see your stupid grin again

Kaze stares at him for a few moments and blinks several times before nodding and brings out his staff, that kid needed to join or else he would be hunt down by the earl and akuma soon, Kael being a confident guy brings out his mask and puts it on. The first thing he did was throw a dark energy sphere at Kaze but he easily destroyed it with a wind barrier, Kaze made a huge jump towards his opponent throwing a powerful wind from his staff but it didn't affect Kael at all. Beside his mask he had a wand on his hand making the gatekeeper remember that kid was also a mage like him and creating barriers was easy

-don't underestimate me Kaze!

Shouted Kael throwing another dark energy sphere

Kaze managed to destroy the attack by hitting it with his staff and fell on his feet with no problem and quickly regained his fighting position

-what's with those attacks Kael? Dark magic?......

Asked Kaze a little worried that their probable new comrade was doing stuff he wasn't supposed to do

-those powers come from the mask I wear……

-that innocence…….who gave it to you?

-innocence?

-that's how it's called, pieces of 109 made to defeat the akuma and the earl

-akuma? Earl? What's with that story?

-its no story Kael, I'll tell you once I win okay?

-………….if you can win that is……..

* * *

--------xxxxxxxx----------

The two exorcists entered the dark forest where lenalee could feel some of the blade students. It didn't take long for one to appear, he was tall with short black hair, dark brown eyes wearing squared glasses. He was reading a black book which had the title written in white "The pure sound"

-so you two are going to help him?

He asked without even looking at them

-yes……………we can't have you controlling Jin

Replied Allen

-fine then……….I'll fight you……my name is Peter

-Allen walker…..

-lenalee lee

-now enough with the introductions…..lets go

* * *

-------xxxxxxx-------

Jin walked through the halls of the giant castle following the trace of one of students of the blade clan which was apparently running away from him. After passing through many fan girls and running away from the around the place he finally reached the boy who looked around 13 with long orange spiky hair with big blue eyes

-finally you catch up old man I'm Alex

-old man……….stupid kid…..even after I get over 90 years old I'll still kick your ass

-are you deaf? I never said anything about……

-the conversation was going to get at that point so I just said it now

-think you can fight two of us alone?

Asked the kid with a big grin, Jin knew there was someone else close

-of course! I'm not famous for anything!

Replied the heir, which made that all of the students walking around look at him and started to head towards were he was

Another from the blade clan around 17-18 arrived from the sky, he was a little shorter than the heir, his hair was dark blue, his left eye was red while the other was green. If he wasn't a spirit power user or even better, if the mage students were less stupid and ignorant this guy would definitely get a lot of girls off his back. Jin stay still without showing any feelings that would give the advantage to the two

-and you are?

Asked Jin to the one who just came

-Kazzar…….

Jin slowly put himself in fighting position making the spectators whisper each other. Mentioning how he was going to fight against two blade clan members, even some guys cheered for him to beat those "salvages" which annoyed him a lot

-wanna do it here?

Asked Kazzar pulling out a silver medal with a blue cross and a circle in the middle of it alongside a silver card with the image of the same symbol, Alex pulled out a yellow claw weapon and a similar card with the image of a cheetah roaring

-so that's the card system Houka told me about some time ago…….

Said Jin looking at the two insert their cards inside their items

-**Armor Card! Cheetah! Alpha!**

Kazzar attached the medal on his buckle while Alex attached the weapon to his hand. An human size projection in the shape of the cards came out from the devices which passed through them, covering them in armors similar to the rider systems which were a surprise for Jin. Alex had a light yellow cheetah looking armor with the helmet in the shape of the animal with a green V shaped visor, a small silver mouth plate, the shoulder guards were small with long gauntlets, the breastplate had the belt attached to it and a small green sphere was on the center, the boots were short reaching almost the size of a shoe. Kazzar had a more unique white armor; the helmet had the same shape of his emblem with the cross and the circle in the middle as a visor that covered the front part of the helmet. The rest of the armor looked similar to IXA's except that everything was white except the blue of the edges of the gauntlets, shoulder guards, boots and breastplate which had the same symbol. Before the heir could give his opinion each pulled out another silver cards which Alex's had the image of a cheetah running and Kazzar's had the image of a turtle with rockets on its back

-try and catch us Jin, if not you might lose the bet!

Said Alex exited swiping his card through his claw

-**Speed!**

**-Thrust!**

Alex at an incredible speed ran away from the place while Kazzar dashed his way out with thrusters that came out from his boots which were a surprise for Jin. If he recalled on what he investigated about the blade clan and their card systems was that they seal garfine in those cards to use their abilities and they were going to be a pain. He pressed the button of his little device which called his bike. While at it he removed his uniform which under it he wore his usual gray jacket, black t-shirt, blue pants with the two belts tied up on them and the black shoes

-guess I have to get them before they hide someplace where it will take time to find……

He said getting on top of it

-wait!

Called a voice beside him

It was that girl sakura. One of the many granddaughters of Merlin, she was with Kunagi and Rouma who belonged to the same clan which was probably the reason why she was with those two

-what is it?

He asked nicely

-you are going to fight them? The blade clan?

-apparently………remember the rule? Well they challenged me for being a prefect, it can't be avoided

-that's going to be a tough one Jin….

Said Rouma who was suppose to sound a little worried but he didn't sound like it

-but you just saw them! They have rider systems like IXA and those others! (Ren and Ryotarou AKA Wing Knight and Striker) and they are two!

-I'll be alright, besides I have to beat 12 more after I'm done with them so it's nothing

Jin replied turning the engine and left quickly leaving the three surprised

* * *

---------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

Allen was fighting Peter by himself through the forest. He was now wearing an almost totally grey with black armor in the shape of a humanoid centipede, the helmet had a horn on both sides and lines covered it completely, he had a whip as a weapon and attacked Allen multiple times with a strong force that it took down the tress he hit. The general decided to counter with his own whip-like weapon the "clown belt". Both whip and white cape clashed taking down all the trees around the area, terrorizing the wild life in the place

-you got an interesting power……..are you also a spirit power user? I'm wrong…….I don't feel any spirit power in you

-well I'm……….it's hard to explain……

-no need to say nothing……..

Peter replied pulling out three cards with the image of a tornado of purple chains, another with a black horse separating from a white one and lastly a bomb looking monster exploding swiping them through the handle of his weapon

-**Chain! Clone! Detonator!**

From Peter's free left arm came out hundreds of purple chains entering Allen's body before he could even move. The centipede armored student laughed at this sight, the crown clown suddenly turned black and separated from Allen's body, for the boy's surprise a doppelganger came out from his body, the clone's colors were inverted. His hair and innocence turned black while the uniform changed to white. A chain belt appeared on both Allens waist's confusing the real one

-what is this?

Asked Allen looking that his chain was glowing red unlike his clone

-you fell to my strongest combo………in five seconds if you don't hit your enemy you'll explode

-eh!?

-3………2……

Allen managed to punch his fake one on the face, the chain belt around the clone started glowing instead. Seeing this he punched back at the original provoking the same effect on Allen's belt. Making this into a psychotic game of survival. Even if the original blocked one of his clone's attacks with his left arm it still counted as being hit. Quickly pulling out his sword he attached the clone who countered with his own. Peter just sat back and relaxed, watching the fight without worrying

-Cross Grave!!!

Shouted Allen throwing his special attack straight towards the blade student who was surprised by this

The time on his belt ran out blowing up the real Allen. But Peter was also hit by the general's powerful attack which was a surprise for the spirit power user. He fell to the floor defeated while Allen managed to stay standing, watching his surprised clone disappear and fell to the floor instants later

(**13 left)**

**

* * *

**

Through the halls of the school all the students moved to the sides to avoid getting hit by the two blade clan students and Jin's bike which was very close to catch up with those two cowards, he could use that nitrogen thing his group installed on his bike to easily catch up with them. But it was too risky using it in a place where he could run over someone; he needed to stop those two and quick. He slowly holds the accelerator on the handle with his hand while he got up. Alex noticed he was going to do something crazy and ran faster leaving Kazzar confused, the bike was going faster and Jin on top of the seat he pulled the break. The blade student was left shocked when the bike force the heir out sending Jin straight towards him in a great speed

-Crazy Mother(censored)!!!!

Jin's threw a kick with his foot engulfed in black flames hitting Kazzar on the back sending him rolling to the floor. The heir ran towards his opponent throwing multiple punches at him when he got up, Kazzar noticed that Jin was slowing down on both strength and speed. Probably because he didn't want people seeing him fighting like a spirit power user and more like a normal human

-dumbass!!!

Shouted Kazzar kicking Jin on the stomach and pulled out two cards, one with the image of a black woodpecker and the other in the shape of a hedgehog shooting his needles, swiping them through his buckle

-**Rapid! Blast!**

The students watching dispersed when Kazzar pulled out two toufa weapons from the back of his belt which shoot multiple explosive bullets which were dodged by Jin by moving as agile as he could like a normal human. The bullets were getting faster at the second which one almost hit the heir, forcing him to rely on his favorite move

-OMAKI!!! RYU SEI KEN!!

Shouted Jin throwing his powerful meteors at Kazzar, destroying all the bullets heading towards him on the process

The meteors hit Kazzar through all his body sending him flying way back. The students could see Jin with a wand on his hand, to make them believe he used some spell against the blade clan spirit power user. The furious Kazzar got up quickly swiping another card the heir couldn't see well but it was colored gold. Houka arrived with her friends that heard about Jin fighting the blade clan and saw this surprised

-watch out!!! he is using his special move!!!

-special move?

Asked Jin confuse to the girl

-their Mighty cards are use for their killing moves!

-**Mighty Attack Blue Blade!**

Both toufa weapons were suddenly covered in a blue light similar to a lightsaber. Turning them into blue blades. A kid around the student's crowd shouted at the heir that he needed to use a weapon. Of course Jin knew that already. He ran to his bike and grabbed the right handle, pulling out a sword like weapon from it. The "Agito flame blade" was also installed some time before coming here and was used as a back up weapon for situations like this. He pressed the button of the handle making the blade shine color red.

He waited for his enemy to _"come closer, closer, closer……." _just like Ray had taught him a little while back to help him with his problem of _"sucking so bad with swords"_. The moment Kazzar's toufas head straight towards Jin's chest, he slightly moved to his right swinging his sword. The blade barely passed through the toufas hitting Kazzar's breastplate making him flinch. With extra power given to the sword by his own spirit power, Jin slashed Kazzar's chest, the blade student screamed in pain while his armor exploded and fell defeated to the floor. The heir walked slowly towards the bike and picked it up, pulling the blade were he first pulled it out

-12 more to go….

Said Jin seeing that he had plenty of time to take down those wimps

* * *

**NOTES**

**Sorry for taking so long but finals are getting near……….which are creepy as hell and second for having such a confusing title but everything will make sense on the next chapter**

**The cards might remind you of the other fic I'm writing "Jokers", but to make a short explanation of why they both exist on different stories its simple……….this is Kami no senshi's card system XD**

**I still haven't explain Kael's innocence........damn.........I'll do it next time  
**

**The end of the mage society arc is getting closer so be patient please :)**

**Hoped you liked it, hate it or have a complain that Jin is just too awesome and they consider him a gary stu but oh well………(I'm also giving the exorcists fights so stop whining)**


	54. The Trial of the candidate

The Trial of the candidate

* * *

Having taken down two of the blade clan members already made kaname get pissed seeing some of his best warriors defeated by an exorcist and Jin so soon. He waited for an opponent on one of the tower's rooftops so he could show the heir that he didn't need to actually hide against him. Two students of his clan arrived behind him in a matter of instance

-I've called both of you to take care of Jin while the rest defeat his allies

-is he strong?

-if not I wouldn't had called you two, you have cards that could defeat the heir

-of course we can! We alone are enough!

-then go! If we beat him now we will have an advantage against his allies even if they are over 20 of them

* * *

-----One hour later------

After finishing drinking his soda Jin threw the empty container to the trash can beside him and got up from his seat with his energy back. After defeating his first opponent he knew that 12 were still around and he couldn't leave lenalee and Allen to do the job alone any longer, calling the others would cause big chaos so he decided to finish all the blade warriors by himself. He got on his bike and head outside the school grounds, reaching to a deserted area where rarely students would be around even if the grass plains looked really nice. Before he could say something to the two enemies which he felt close he was attacked by them, but both attackers missed thanks to the heir's speed making a huge back flip, falling on his feet yards away. One of his enemies was big, muscular and bald while the other while the other had his face covered in a long red bandana and wore headphones similar to marie. Judging by his look he was most likely blind

-hey, I'm trying to look for my two friends so rest assured…..I won't fight you yet

Said Jin looking at the two who didn't seem to care for what he just said

-those two exorcists will pay for daring to challenge spirit power users

Said the bigger one

-fine then! Give your names so I we can over this, I'm Jin Mirouko of the white wolf

-presenting yourself formally eh? So you know we are strong

Said the blind one with a big grin

-shut up and tell me your names

-I'm Sergio of the elephant

Said the giant one cracking his knuckles, Jin thought that he just made that to show off or to scare him, but it didn't work at all

-and I'm Con of the Lance

-may I ask something before I beat you?

Asked the heir a little calmer since this two at least gave their names properly

-what is it?

Asked Sergio pulling out a silver card with the image of a green elephant's head

-what's with those armors inside those cards? Why won't you summon your real armors like me?

-what are you talking about White wolf? These are our armors

-what?

-to make our power into a seed-type armors which are considered very powerful, we sealed our armors in these cards to power them up, and thanks to the combine power of the garfine we seal…….we are the strongest fighting force in this world, not even those famous magic knights can beat us

-Unnatural idiots……

This comment did not pleased the two, Con pulled out his own silver card with the image of a black and green armored knight holding a large lance similar to the long black weapon with the green colored blade he had on his back. Jin put himself on guard while watching Sergio pulling out from his belt a giant ball and chain which the metal ball had the image of an elephant engraved on it. From the forest beside the place which was going to become a battle field pretty soon, Allen came out who surprised the Jin seeing him full of injuries

-Allen!? What happened to you!?

-I did it Jin……..I beat one…..

Said the white haired kid before falling unconscious

-Allen!!!

-lets fight!!!

Shouted Con inserting his card on a small device in the middle of the pole of his lance while Sergio started spinning his ball and chain on top of him, throwing the card on the ball

-hey wait!! I have to take my friend away from here!

Shouted Jin nervously seeing the giant projection coming from on top of the spinning ball with chain and the lance's front in the shape of the cards

The projections pass through the two covering in shinning armors which annoyed Jin since the two weren't going to let him get Allen to the hospital. He grabbed his friend putting him on his back and started to run away from the blade students. Wishing he could had found Allen sooner or never met those two at that place at that time the heir ran as fast as he could to avoid an encounter. Fearing that could last long and leave Allen in a bad state because of some bet he made. Lavi and Yuji while walking through the entrance of the school noticed the Jin with Allen on his back being chased by two armored men

-YUJI!! LAVI!! TAKE CARE OF THEM FOR ME!!!

Shouted Jin entering the place while the two were left with new enemies

-oh well

Said Lavi pulling out his hammer

-I have no idea what's going on but if Allen and Jin are in danger for it we'll stop you

Said Yuji to the blade clan members that stopped at the sight of them

-out of the way!!!

Shouted Sergio wearing a green armor with the helmet in the shape of an elephant and a black visor in the shape of a V, short circled shoulder guards, gauntlets and boots. The small breastplate had the symbol of a elephant colored white matching with the under clothing

-we won't be responsible of what might happen to you two

Said Con wearing a black armor which covered the entire body with long shoulder guards with green on the edges, a green V symbol on the chest with a pearl on the middle and the helmet in the shape of a diamond, it had as decoration a W sign on both sides of it

-Innocence activate!!

Shouted both exorcists

* * *

------xxxxxxx---------

On school, inside the music room the infamous Otoya played his violin while Shinji, Asuka, Kaworu and Rei looked in admiration at the man who played the same melody as Jin in a perfect and beautiful way. The group applaud at this even Asuka wasn't able to resist doing so too

-beautiful!

Said Kaworu exited

-amazing!

Praised Shinji with excitement

-thank you my nice spectators! I could make you pay me a huge amount of money for this concert……..but my guardian doesn't let me

Said Otoya giving a small boy, remembering of the new Kiva who warned him about revealing himself among the public too much and not to be greedy

Before the mages could say something about Otoya's confusing comment, the door opened violently revealing Jin carrying the injured Allen. Everyone was surprised seeing Allen injured badly while the heir was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath

-someone…….please take my buddy here…….to the hospital……..

Said Jin trying to breathe properly after all the running while he put down his friend

-Jin, what happened to him!?

Asked Asuka surprised at the sight of the white hair kid who she remembered well, he was part of the heirs group

-no time…….Otoya, lets go

-eh………okay

Said Otoya following Jin that left quickly

The confused Otoya saw Jin's Kiva following him. There was no garfine attack or anything but he decided to do the same. Running through an abandoned hallway they found themselves with a new enemy who seemed Korean descendant around 17 with light blue hair similar to kaze except he had it completely spiky and didn't match up with his dark brown eyes but still looked attractive. Jin sometimes wondered why most of the spirit power users were mostly pretty boys including himself even if he didn't want to admit it

-who is this guy? Is he the one who left you buddy like that?

Asked Otoya looking at the heir who smiled back

-I'll explain later, let's take him down…….if not my secret will be revealed, about being a spirit power user….and also it might affect my friends

-I see…….

-I don't care if it's two! I'll beat you all alone and give victory to the blade clan! I'm Kim Yong of the white tiger!

-alone? Then who is your buddy behind you?

Asked Otoya looking at the boy Alex behind Kim

-There you are you coward!

Said Jin pointing his finger at the kid

-coward!? I'll defeat you this time Jin!

-oh sure!! You will try to defeat me by running away and leaving your partner eh!?

-what!?........don't tell me……..

-Kazzar got his ass kicked and probably would had gotten yours too later but at least you would had fallen with a little honor

-you bastard!!! I'll make you pay!

Shouted Alex furiously charging towards the two

-Kivat!

Shouted both Kiva users as their bats arrived, striking Alex multiple times before heading towards their owners

-_**BITE!**_

Kim pulled out his silver card, inserting it to a white axe which by swinging the weapon a projection of his transformation card with the head of a tiger came out flying to the front, quickly returning to Kim passing through his body and covering him in a white armor, the helmet had the shape of a tiger's head with the visor black in a V shape, black stripes came out from both sides and the mouth plate was silver. His shoulder guards were small compare to the large gauntlets, the breastplate had the symbol of the tiger head on the middle with stripes on the sides, a small belt in the shape of a diamond and large boots that covered most of the legs. There was no comment from his opponents who for some reason by getting bite by those odd bats; chains covered their waist turning into belts

-Henshin!

Shouted Jin and Otoya attaching their Kivat's on the belts

The waves coming out from the bats covered the two turning then into gray stones for instants which took different form. The moment it broke into pieces left the blade clan members in shock at the sight of both Kivas, Jin and Otoya jumped towards Alex, kicking him on the face to quickly knock him out

-you two!! Kiva!?

Asked Kim still surprised making Jin smile

-he is all yours Otoya……..I'll handle the remaining

Said Jin turning back to normal leaving the place

-fine! Just because you are helping me on keeping a low profile I'll help!

Shouted the 300 year old young man annoyed

* * *

------**Eleven left**-------

Outside the school grounds Lavi and Yuji still were fighting off Con whose skills with the lance and speed were far superior to the usual swinging the hammer like Lavi and Yuji's sword style. The battle took them to the dark forest which luckily no garfine had appeared to fight them but the duo were getting their ass kicked easily.

-is that all you guys can give me? Fighting for your world……..weaklings like you are the protectors of the other world by name

Said Con who sounded really disappointed taking down Lavi with one swing of his weapon

-what was that!?

Asked Yuji furiously

-let's face it………you guys don't train……you might be chosen and all but you are just that, you can't even fight properly against a super powered human like me………and I'm not even close to be the strongest in the blade clan

-not the strongest?

Asked Lavi a little nervous trying to get up

-not even the dorm president who is too damn stupid to believe he is the strongest….there is one among the chosen warriors to fight Jin on this battle….enough talk!! Take this!!

Shouted Con pulling out two cards, one with the image of a tiger covered in a bright light and the other a rhino charging towards a enemy with its long horn, he swipe both cards through the middle of his weapon activating the cards

-**Charge! Rush!**

-no choice......Kiniryu!!! Activate!!!

Shouted Yuji quickly stabbing his sword on the floor, provoking a bright light cover his body

The blade member even at this rare sight, charged towards Yuji with his lance covered in a blue energy which by the power of its cards it made Con accelerated like a rocket and crashed on the target. Lavi was about to shout his partners name but he smiled seeing him alright wearing the gold dragon shape armor with the giant sword on his hand blocking Con's lance which surprised the spirit power user

-what the hell!?

-listen well Con! Just because you are a spirit power user…..doesn't mean you have any rights to talk about us! There is only one spirit power user who can critics us like hell! And he only does it because he care about us!!

Shouted Yuji annoyed using his sword to push Con away

-what the hell are you!?

-look at this Con!! The power of the exorcists!!

Yuji made a huge jump to the air falling on top of the head of an immense goldend dragon that arrived from the sky, Con pulled out three more cards swiping them on his weapon quickly before the exorcists got any closer

-**Exceed! Power! Thrust!**

Con's lance turned ten times bigger covered in a red energy which he threw it at Yuji whose dragon shot a gold fire ball destroying the weapon leaving the lance knight in shock

-how can you get this strong so….

-GOLDEN DRAGON PATH SLASH!!!

* * *

**-----10 left------ **

Sergio looked around the castle while the mage students moved away from the furious spirit power user who felt that more of his comrades had fallen to the hands of Jin and his comrades already, on a garden. Famous for being a area were Sword clan members studied and fangirls would go and bother them, Kagami, the IXA user was patrolling around campus, seeing a full armored blade clan member arriving to the place made him realize something was up so he got on his way

-remove your armor kid……it's against the rules to be transformed around campus when there is no threat

Said Kagami in his cool tone making Sergio smile under the helmet

-there is one mister IXA, yourself for being a weakling who lost to Kiva….we don't need someone like you

-what was that?

Asked Kagami who didn't seemed pissed at all

-like I said, a fake armor user like you should just leave, we don't need you

-are you insulting a knight? You know I can get physical

-I have no time for this; I have to get that Jin Mirouko for beating my comrades

Replied Sergio surprising

-you are targeting my future apprentice!?

-your apprentice!? How dumb he must be accepting you as his mast…….

-Henshin!

Shouted Kagami annoyed inserting his IXA knuckle into his belt

-_F-I-S-T O-N-!_

Sergio was surprised at the quick slash from Kagami's sword hitting his chest multiple times taking him down. Sergio furiously pulled out his ball and chain throwing it towards IXA, Kagami replied with his gun mode, shooting a large amount of bullets changing its direction which hit right beside Rouma's group who were doing their homework there

-what the hell!?

Asked Rouma surprised by this

-the blade clan seems to be moving a lot today……first was Jin chasing them and now IXA is fighting one

Said Kunagi watching at the both armored contenders attacking each other

-something big must be happening

-right…….

Replied the white haired girl taking a sip from a cup with green tea on it while she looked at the fight

-hey guys!

Shouted Sakura arriving to the place

-what is it?

Asked Rouma still keeping a eye on the fight

-Jin defeated those blade clan members…….also I heard rumors about the blade clan starting battles all around campus

-battles?

Asked Kugani a little surprised

IXA blocked all the strong punches from the elephant warrior whose attacks were so powerful, it if wasn't for the white armor he would be sent flying far away from the force. Dodging the last punch, Kagami turned his sword into gun mode shooting him but the bullets didn't made Sergio stop his movement towards him which ended up getting tackled by the powerful elephant warrior sending him yards away

-_damn!_

Said Kagami annoyed as he got up slowly

-it's the end IXA!

Shouted Sergio spinning his ball and chain while holding two cards with the image of a silver turtle and the other had a bunch of gazelles running. He threw them to the still spinning ball and chain, entering inside it

-**Metal! Multiply!**

By throwing his weapon at Kagami the ball suddenly turned completely silver and hundreds came out from the original surprising IXA completely, as he got up he shot at the balls hoping the repel them like before but this time for his shock it didn't work

-I used my metal card idiot! It covers my ball in chains with a stronger metal making them unbreakable!!! It's over IXA!!!

-OMAKI!!! RYU SEI KEN!!!!

IXA as well as the crowd looking at the battle saw the blue meteors falling upon the ball and chains, destroying them by the impacts. Jin fell from the sky right in front of the surprised Kagami and the rest, Sergio seeing him made him laugh

-you're alright kagami-san?

Asked Jin putting his wand back to his pocket, pretending he used a spell again

-_yeah………that guy is after you, why?_

-well that's………….

-_are you hiding something? You can tell me, I'm a magical knight you know_

-I………I guess I have no choice but to tell you the truth why the blade clan has challenged me and my friends to a time attack battle with 14 of them until 12 pm….

Knowing that a lot of the swords students were there he had no choice but to give an explanation or else people would discover him eventually

-_what happened?_

-the truth is……..

-_aha?_

-I stole his candy……he got pissed and declared war on me……

Replied the heir making everyone fall on the floor

-liar!!!

Shouted everyone at the same time

-_really?_

Asked Kagami still a little doubtful

-yeah, he took my lollipop……so I took his chocolate bar as revenge……..now he is pissed……..

-_odd story……but makes sense……._

-and he believes him!!!

Shouted Sergio in shock

-leave it to me kagami-san…….I need to defeat him along with 10 more

-_I can't………I can't leave the candidate to be my apprentice to get hurt fighting this beast_

-yeah but………wait!? Apprentice candidate!?

-_If you accept I'll train you and teach you everything I know_

-I see………that's a spirit power user Kagami…….you don't know what they might have in them (he changed topic quick XD)

-_He has super human strength, more than any usual one_

-then we got the advantage in numbers…….let's beat him together

-you believe you can beat me!? Bing it on!

Shouted Sergio exited knowing full well that Jin's strength reduced to avoid suspicion to himself and IXA's power wasn't going to be enough

Jin suddenly felt Sergio's power suddenly explode, releasing a great strength from his body. Kagami pulled out his IXA judgment fuestle waiting for this demon under a human's skin to do something. Sergio shot a powerful beam from his chest towards Jin and IXA, both managing to dodge it they knew he was going to do it again which they guessed right. The two dodged the next attack which destroyed a wall of the castle making the students run in fear from the place. Jin ran as fast as he could towards Sergio, dodging two of his powerful attacks and replied with multiple punches on the elephant's chest. Finishing him off with an uppercut which sent him flying so high, he made a huge crack when crashing on the floor

-_amazing…….._

Said Kagami seeing the power from the heir

-he won't put people in trouble any…….

-YOU WISH!!!

Shouted Sergio getting up quickly as he shot another beam which Jin easily dodge

The beam without Sergio giving any importance was heading towards Sakura and Kunagi who were leaving to avoid them getting involved in any of this. Jin noticed this in shock, jumping in front of the two girls who barely noticed the beam and used himself as a shield to protect them. IXA seeing his "future apprentice" fall to the floor covered in injuries, quickly inserted the fuestle on his belt covering his sword in a bright light.

-_TAKE THIS!!!!_

Shouted IXA attacking Sergio from behind, screaming in pain the elephant warrior made a huge jump to escape the place

The injured Sergio arrived to a abandoned hallway. He cursed IXA for doing that move as he walked slowly towards a place where he could tend his wounds, beside him he could feel a strong power, it belonged to Akira seated on a bench wearing his old exorcist uniform. The elephant armored man put himself on guard but before he could say anything, he was covered in a gray fire burning him alive. The guy fell unconscious from the fear of dying making Akira pull out his fire

-another down….

He said walking away

* * *

------**9 left**---------

On a rooftop of one of the buildings of the castle, hiding from the battle between Jin's allies vs the blade clan, the source of all this commotion, the spirit power user Rebecca was busy looking at pictures of Kitami while she smile at them

-he he!! Getting pictures of kitami-sensei through a sniper scope is a great idea

-I found you!  
Said a familiar voice around the area

Rebecca looks at her left to see Yumi, dressed in a traditional hakama, with white pants which have tree like patterns, carrying a short sword with a silver-like scabbard

-What are you doing here? Didn't had enough?

-I'm here for the rematch

-So you are here for my pictures of sensei are you?

-you have pictures? Of that idiot?  
Asked yumi surprised annoying Rebecca so much, she gave a deathly glance at her opponent

-Sensei is not an idiot and these pictures are very hard to get without him noticing

-hard?

-Yes, but it's worth almost stalking him everywhere within a safe distance

-but still, I will defeat you and regain my honor_-----"in her own way that's amazing, I can't even defeat him in a ambush or surprise attack since he notices me before hand"  
_

-I won't lose either, I won't give sensei to you

-Geez, how many times did I tell you it's not like that?

Yumi draws her swords and Rebecca pulls out her sub-machine gun, instantly she starts shooting at the swordswomen

-Sword Blitz!  
Shouted Yumi leaving Rebecca shocked seeing the various bullets being torn apart while Yumi stands still

-_"Did she learn new magic?"_

Rebecca asked herself pulling out her visor to see what was going on

-using that device won't help!

Said Yumi with a grin on her face

-I see now, she's cutting my bullets down with such speed and precision that it can't be seen with the naked eye

-_"Its working, Ray-sensei was right, since spirit energy is like magic I can use it to channel it through my body into the sword to strengthen both my arms and my sword to hold out against enemy attack"_

-But that technique can only be used a defensive stance

-Don't worry; I have others……like this!! Kaze no Uta!!! (Song of the wind)

Rebecca seeing Yumi heading towards her with her visor she could see her speed increased dramatically, she disassembled the sub-machine gun quickly into a desert eagle pistol and shot Yumi in point blank range but the sword girl managed to block it yet pushed Yumi away several feet and destroyed her sword in the process

-Don't underestimate a gunwoman in close combat

-_"Damn, my sword is gone and all I have is my short sword underneath my robe but to try to get in close range seem impossible and even if I can get close she seems to be an expert in close combat with a gun, yet it seems too familiar"_

_

* * *

_

----Long time ago in Yumi's original world----

Inside the large castle belonging to Kimiko, Takimi was currently running away from an angry bloodthirsty Yumi through the corridors until he was driven into a corner

-I have you now  
said Yumi breathing heavily after such chase

-please Yumi can't we stop this and settle this another way?

-No, You must draw your blade and have a duel with me so we can settle this

she replied pulling out her blade and charges towards Takimi

-I have no choice, **God please forgive me T.T**

Takimi Draws his blade and he silently prays

* * *

-----present-------

-its the end  
said Rebecca puling out a silver card, attaching it to her gun

**-RoboSoldier!**

By shooting once, the large projection with the image of a full armored soldier came out and returned to Rebecca, covering in a full silver armor with a simple helmet with the visor in the shape of a horizontal line with no mouth plate, Yumi now knew that this was Rebecca's full power and beating her was going to be harder now

-Desert Eagle model, Concentrated Spirit Blast…..  
Whispered Rebecca unleashing a powerful blast heading straight towards Yumi who is calmly standing

-**God Forgive Me....**

Yumi quietly says this opening her eyes wide open as she pulls out her short sword and starts heading towards the blast and explodes

-I win!!! Kitami-sensei is mine!!!

Shouted Rebecca exited

-**In which I praise the one who is a mixture of pain and love…..**

-eh!?

Rebecca quickly turns around to see Yumi behind her, scaring the gunwoman to death

-**Utawarerumono** (The one of whom legends are sung)

Yumi blade scratched the armor as she puts the sword back into her scabbard, slowly walking away from the place

-nothing happen, I can still fight!  
Said Rebecca raising her Desert Eagle at Yumi

-**and are passed down through the ages past……..**

Once yumi sang that last verse, various slash marks appear on Rebecca's armor destroying it completely as it exploded causing the gunwoman to fly sky high

-kYYA!!! I'm blasting off again!!!

Shouted Rebecca being sent so far away, Yumi could see a star blink in the sky

-Damn it……..  
Yumi cursed hitting a wall beside the exit off the rooftop

-I had to use that Idiot's technique after all my hard work training with Ray-sensei, I ended up relying on his powers!

She kept punching the wall until it starts to bleed as she finally sits down on the ground tired from her battle and her frustration

-One day I will beat him and I won't ever rely on his ever again not his techniques, his skills, and his powers……..

* * *

--------**8 Left**--------

Kanda walked slowly outside of school with Midnight watching from far. A young man around 17 had challenged the young swordsmen into a duel. The two exorcists didn't know who he was, how did he knew about them being exorcists or why he was now wearing a silver armor in the shape of a samurai armor whose kabuki helmet had a mask attached to it which was completely plain and only had a red V shape visor, his sword was a little longer than Mugen

-Are you ready?

Asked the armored samurai

-of course……….

Replied Kanda putting himself on guard, without knowing that he was part of a big battle involving many of his comrades against spirit power users

Far from there, three blade clan members watched the fight that had already begun. The leader of the three looked at his card in dissapointmet by sencing the power of the exorcists

-they are all weak........none of this will be able to give me a good fight now that Jin has been knocked out........

(to be continued)

* * *

**NEW  
**

**KNS SPECIAL (In Memory of Enjusan, a great girl, based on a scene of her favorite manga)**

**

* * *

**

**--------Around 20 years ago----------  
**

On the sea close to Sicilla a boy woke up slowly from his nightmare, feeling relieved about just having a dream he removed the sweat on his forehead.

He could still feel how real it was, how a huge typhoon appearing out of nowhere when his dad took him fishing on his boat along with his crew and they all end up being taken away by the force and drowned. Now he noticed something wrong, he wasn't on his room on his dad's ship or on his house, slowly getting up and feeling really tired. He got out of the place only to see he was in the middle of a huge storm inside a unknown boat.

_**-you woke up already?**_

Asked the voice of a man

The kid looked at the one with the young but serious voice, he was surprised to see the man in the black vest that covered his entire body, the large hood didn't let the boy see the his face which scared him a bit for its resemblance to the one that came for the death. In the boat he was in was very old and seemed like it could break at any second, but for some reason the strong waves didn't affect it at all, around it the water was calm and bright lights came out from it. The boy was now sure of who was this man

-you came to take me to the world of the death? mister god of death?

Asked the boy a little nervous, but for his surprise the man shook his head in a no reply

_**-when I came here I was too late……..your fathers boat had already sunk…….I only managed to save you….**_

the boy was shocked, hearing what the man had told him was something he still couldn't believe, the coated man could see that the kid was about to cry

-so that means……..my nightmare.....was real…….when my father was fishing with his crew I was taken by him because I wanted to learn about his job, and like my mama who died from sickness……he drowned when a typhoon came and destroyed the ship……..now I'm alone with my little sisters who are waiting at home….

The man stayed silent at the sight of the kid with tears on his eyes, it wasn't something that could be treated so lightly when it was about losing your parents. He knew it perfectly well, making him regret that he was too late to save the people who fell victim to the force which looked it was made by nature. Even if he knew that wasn't it…….

-_**I'm sorry…..**_

Said the man trying to keep his serious tone even if he gave a hint of sadness

-why are you apologizing? It was because of the typhoon, its no ones fault

-………._**are you sure?**_

Asked the man looking at something behind the boy

-what?

-_**look, you can see from here "Mount Etna" of the Sicilian island, try to look at the mount and you might see him…..**_

The kid confused turn around and looked at the mountain which wasn't close but he could see it, he wasn't sure of what the man was telling him to look in the strong rain and winds that blinded him. He tried his best to see something out of the ordinary but it was impossible, the man extended his arm towards the boy touching his shoulder, the kid was shocked. At the bare touch of the man his eyesight increased dramatically, making his view zoom in closer to the mountain. The kid nervously watched behind the rain and winds an enormous monstrosity in the shape of a human. He screamed from fear making him back away and released himself from the man's arm

-wh……what!? What is that!? A giant!?

-_**long ago, in the time of the great mythological times the god known as Zeus killed his tyrant of father Chronos and took the throne of the heavens called "Olympus", the mother earth Gea, whose son was killed by the god of lightning never forgive that sin, for her revenge she created horrendous beings to have her revenge on the Olympian gods……**_

-horrendous beings?

-_**The giants, beings with terrible power…..their shoulders reached the sky…..their head reached the stars and their two arms could cover the earth, their power could destroy the earth and the mountains just by passing by them, everything turned in ruins consumed by the fire…….most of the gods left like cowards by the power of the giants, only Zeus and her daughter Athena god of wisdom stayed and fought this beasts. With the help of the famous hero "Heracles", the great war known as"Gigantomachia" began  
**_

-Gigantomachia……..

_**-The war ended up with the defeat of the giants who fell to the great power of both Heracles and the gods which returned to fight, Zeus sealed them at the bottom of Mount Etna, in that same island……**_

The kid wanted to beg the man to make the boat head to another direction when he noticed they were already in front of the giant beast whose roars could be heard through all the earth. From the head of the beast came out hundreds of giant snakes staring at the small boat with the man and the boy

-_**among the giants, there was one who was considered a god among them…….the strongest of them all, whose breath is made out of flames and thunders, his black hairs are 100 serpents and his torso is another giant serpent! Just by moving it generates violent winds, himself he turns into a storm, like the Greek mythology says, he is known as the biggest and strongest living weapon of all history…….Thypon**_

-thy….thyphon?

-_**scary isn't it? So great is his strength of this beast that his name has turned into a word, even after being trapped by Athena and Zeus, it seems like the seal that has imprisoned this giants has weakened, that's why some part of the being is here and is provoking the Typhoon**_

-how do you know so much of this beast mister!?

Asked the boy scared to death at the sight of the giant

-_**as one of the 10 humans meant to protect this world……I was sent here to prevent this giants to return, and that's by me defeating the part of Typhon that has taken physical shape……this storm made my arrival late…….if I could had reached this place sooner….I probably could have been able to save your dad and the crew too…..**_

-what are you saying!? Under the presence of this monster…..HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU CAME TO BEAT HIM!? HOW CAN A HUMAN DO THAT!?

-_**……………**_

-EVERYONE DIED!!! MY DAD ALSO FOUGHT BUT DIED!!! HUMANS!! NO HUMAN CAN WIN AGAINST A GOD!!!

The giant roared again as his snakes from his head spit breath of fire and thunders straight at the coated man. The kid horrified saw how he didn't even resist the attack, he screamed in terror until they stopped. The boy was left with his mouth hanging seeing the man still alive and didn't even flinch at all, a bright gold light came from his body, rising to the sky along the other lights comming out from the water. The man removed his coat revealing a youth around 18 with long black spiky hair and big black eyes resembling black pearls

-what's your name?

He asked to the boy looking at the giant

-Kevin…….

-listen Kevin, I know you won't trust me but I want you to trust your father

-my…….father?

-this lights are the souls of your father and his crew, still protecting you after their death

-that can't be.......

-he is begging me……begging me to save the life of his son who he gave his life to…

-my dad…….he's still protecting me……

-this god you mention, he might be invincible like you say…..but I trust your father's soul and those good men, whose strength together has reached into a level that I might never reach! Strong enough to take down this giant!

The giant could only stare surprised at the sight of the light that suddenly turned into the shape of the white wolf armor. Quickly taking a new shape filled with an immense power

-Come! White wolf! And the souls of the brave fishermen! Lent me your power to stop this evil hell spawn!!!

_**-CURSED HUMAN!!! DARING TO SAY THOSE WORDS IN FRONT OF A GOD!!!! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED BY THE FURY OF THE GODS!!!  
**_

Shouted the giant making the young man smile

The armor returned to his owner in pieces, attaching the parts to his body he revealed to the boy his gold rank armor at its maximum splendor with its long wings extending to the air. The giant looked at the man pulling out a large gold bow and an arrow appearing on his other hand. Slowly pointing the weapon at Thyphon

-Thyphon!! The souls of this men inside my armor and this arrow command you to go back to the where you belong!!! And never return to our world again!!!

_**-BASTARD!!!! WHO ARE YOU!!?**_

-A PASSING THROUGH HEIR OF THE MIROUKO!!! REMEBER IT!!!!

Thyphon's snakes spit their fire and electric breath at the gold armored youth. Shooting his golden arrow covered in a gold and green light. The giant was surprised at the sight of the arrow extinguishing the flames when it passed through them. Kevin was left in complete shock seeing that diminutive arrow stabbing the heart of the living weapon. Screaming with pain and fury, Thyphon slowly started to disappear, returning back to his prison inside the seal in the island.

-you did it sir!! You killed the giant!!

Shouted Kevin in excitement

Kevin turned around to congratulate the man who defeated an unbelibable beast but saw no one. The clouds and rain suddenly disappeared. The sun apppeared with its warm sun rays that made Kevin feel relived for some reason. Even after looking around the boat he didn't find that young man with the golden armor and large wings

-where did he go?..........

he asked himself, noticing a big fishing boat appearing beside him, some of the men saw the kid and managed to pull him out of there

Kevin didn't say anything about what he saw or what he believed to have seen to the fishermen, only about the part about the storm taking the lives of his father and everyone else. Covered in a towel he drank the coffee they gave him, the boy looked at the sky when he felt something falling, it was a gold medal feather. Even if it was real it felt as light as a feather. He was surprised that it had written letters

_**"Kevin, Your life which was spared today, the life saved by the sacrifices of other, treasure it for his sake and of your sisters, no matter what happens, never give up at the sight of what it seem to be hopeless moments, only then you will turn into a strong man like your father"**_

_**"Signed: Saga Mirouko of the white wolf"  
**_

The boy slowly closed his eyes almost listening to the voice of that young man on those words in the feather, tears came out from his eyes again. He knew what he had to do now even if he felt scared

-I swear it.........to become one day as strong as my dad, and with that strengh i will protect my family........I swear it on the warrior of the gold wings

**(The End)**

* * *

**NOTES**

**the battle goes on, hopely i can finish it next chapter which i think i will and must **

**YOU SEE PEOPLE!! exorcists fight too!! (so stop saying that Jin fights only.....well yeah he does but at least he is not lazy like the exorcists in the manga)  
**

**The last special wasn't any thing that important to the plot I know but like it said, it was based on my friend's favorite gaiden story in the Saint Seiya EPISODE G manga, also since I was gone for a while because I moved to a new house and stuff (it took a lot to fix the place up and I was the only man there to pick up the stuff) I made this special to please people :) **

**No! that was not a past life of Jin, it was his Dad who has a very big resemblace to him and also wore the white wolf armor**

**KR FANS don't kill me for the "Passing through thingy" it just came out and i had to do it XD**

**Hoped you like it and thanks for being pasient, review and tell me if it sucks or not  
**


	55. Golden Fever

Golden Fever

* * *

Yuji and Lavi were watching from the far the battle between Kanda and the samurai of the blade clan. They didn't know how or why did this fight began just like their own. They ran to midnight who kept watching in fear the fast passed battle between swordsmen. But before even managing to ask her. Kanda was cut by the sword of the armored warrior

-damn…….you are fast……

Said Kanda biting his lips, holding his bleeding arm

-you're speed is amazing, and you aren't using spirit power to boots you up

-You can do that?

-of course! That's the difference between us

-I see……..no choice then…….

Kanda slowly put himself in his defensive position. He didn't like the pain just because it wasn't letting him hold his Mugen properly. In instants another sword appeared on his left hand leaving the samurai in silence

-what are you doing?

-I'm ending this right now……….with my ningentou!

-adding another sword won't help you Kanda, especially with one injured hand you won't win

-Kinki….San gen shiki (three illusions ritual)

The samurai was a little scared when he saw Kanda's pupils divide into 3. The exorcist took this opportunity to attack. His speed had tripled thanks to giving a very small portion of his life which was enough to defeat the blade clan swordsman

-damn it……..you are good exorcist…..

He said before falling on the floor

* * *

**------7 left--------**

Just outside the school gates, a young male of the blade clan around 15 looked at the trails of battle which were left when Kon faced off Lavi and Yuji. He couldn't believe that someone like the lance warrior would lose against the exorcists. And now he was planning on taking revenge for that

-where do you think you are going?

Asked a voice that could be heard all around the place

-whose that!?

Asked the young boy pulling out a large dragon gauntlet from his long coat of his uniform and a transformation card with the image of a crimson colored dragon

The heir of the Draco clan arrived from the sky, surprising the young blade student who knew who that man was

-you're one of the heirs who came here with Jin, Rox Draco!

-good thing you know about me…….I heard from Allen in the hospital, I'll defeat you all in Jin's place

Said Rox in a very annoyed tone, the idea of fighting to keep their identity in secret was such a bother to him

-oh really!? I always wanted to fight one of you four heirs!!

-bring it….fight me if you dare!

-I'm Fai of the crimson dragon!

Shouted the blade boy with long black hair and crimson eyes inserting his dragon card on the big gauntlet

-**Dragon!**

-COME!!! NEOS DRAGON!!

Shouted Rox whose armor in Neos form covered his body

Fai's body was covered in a similar armor as Rox except it was colored crimson and the helmet had the shape of a Chinese dragon with its beard coming out from the chin and the visor had the shape of the dragon's mouth. It took an instant before both threw a kick at each other which clashed, sending both of them flying way back. Fai pulled out a card with the image of a dragon shooting fire and another with the image of a polar bear and inserted them inside the gauntlet

-**Dragon Breath! Blizzard!**

-ENERGY DRACO!!!

Shouted Rox throwing his green dragon from his fist

Before the kid could use his attack, the dragon swallowed Fai alive. When it disappeared he was on the floor unconscious, a easy victory for the heir

-easy…….probably because I used Neos on his (censored)

Said Rox leaving the place slowly

* * *

**-------6 left---------**

Inside the library, the students ran away from the intense battle between white tiger Kim and the black Kiva Otoya. Arturia and Shirou arrived at the place with a large group of knights. They couldn't believe that the orignal Kiva would suddenly attack a student. Kiva looked at the knights who were ready to attack him, that was not good for him

-oh dear knights, I'm afraid I can't explain well of this but its necessary

Said Otoya kicking Kim so strong, he was sent flying and crashed on top of a table

-still! You have assaulted an innocent student! We are putting you under arrest!

Replied Shirou trying to stay calm while creating a sword like Arturia's with his tracing ability

-while you are wasting your time trying to find an excuse to arrest me, you should focus on stopping these blade students from attacking others which I believe they are still doing it around school

-he is right, leave him alone for now

Said a voice behind the two leaders of the knights

Otoya was a little amazed to see that Kagami was the one who said that. He had heard of him from Jin, about him being IXA. The white knight that killed him for being Kiva when he didn't do nothing wrong. But for some reason now he was helping him

-but Kagami, he is attackin….

-shut up Shirou, the blade clan is turning wild! One of them already injured a student and attacked me! Let Kiva stop this one! As the official defender of this school I give this order to all of you!! Assist the students under attack!

-I thank you good man

Said Otoya pulling out his wake up fuestle, inserting it on his Kivat

-**Wake up!**

Kim was too injured to do anything. He could only see Kiva perform his famous "Darkness Moon Break" on him. As he jumped, the chains on his right boot broke, revealing the ruby colored boot with bat wings on the sides. The blade student's armor broke into pieces the instant Otoya's attack hit him on the chest. Knocking him out

-another one out it seems

Said Otoya walking away from the place

* * *

**--------5 left--------**

Inside the SPCG's room, Kimberly was in charge of taking care on the unconscious Jin, he was brought by Rouma and Kunagi since it was way closer than the hospital wing. She couldn't believe still that the famous transferred student had went to face the blade clan by himself after hearing the rumors. She was changing the towel on his forehead when he slowly opened his eyes

-you're awake, thank good…..

She said feeling relief that he wasn't that injured like he looked

-what time is it?

He asked getting up slowly

-you can't! You're too injured!

-what time is it?......please Kimberly…..

-……..its 8:45 pm

-damn……I have to go…

He said walking slowly to the exit of the giant classroom

-but you are injured Jin! Why do you have to fight the blade clan!? They are spirit power users!

-that's why I must defeat them…….they are doing stuff that is disgracing all the good spirit power users…….I can't let that name being stained because of some idiot who wants more power

-why going that far? You are a mage and yet you……

-fight for them? Is that what you want to know? Aren't mages supposed to use their powers for others?

-yes of course!

-well then what's wrong with helping other people that aren't mages? Or is it that in the mage society that code is just a decoration to hide people's selfishness?

-well no….

-if you see someone in danger, do you just stand and watch? Simply ignore it? Or you do something about it?

-but what do you gain doing that? To feel better about yourself?

-I guess I'm the kind of person who can't let any evil go unpunished, fight for people and protect the ones who fight everyday to live a happy life…….that's something I like to do

-that sounds almost like a hero of justice Jin…….

Said Kimberly blushing a little

-perhaps……..even if the thing I fight for is just a name or a group of people……as long as it has a important meaning I'll fight till my life is gone, that's why I can't let Kaname threat people and feel like a king for nothing…..I still need to beat his warriors so he won't put people under his control

* * *

-----xxxxxxx-----

The darkness of the night made Lenalee nervous. She had been fighting the sole female warrior of the group that was picked to fight Jin and his comrades for over 8 hours now. She was wearing a navy blue armor with the helmet in the shape of a pearl; her weapon was a long rapier which was sharp enough to cut trees in a swing. The Chinese exorcist's speed was greater than the girl whose name was pearl, just like the armor she represented. But even with her crystal type dark boots, she didn't have the power to fight her head on. The blade clan girl was at the moment looking for lenalee that was hiding from her under a tree

-Come out! Come out! Pretty lenalee! It's been hours now! I'll go easy if you come now!

-Enbu…..

Pearl looked behind and found lenalee on mid air. She was smiling nervously just by thinking that her plan wouldn't work. The blade girl pulled out a card marking an opening

-KIRIKAZE!!!

* * *

-------xxxxxxxx---------

Close to the blade clan's dormitory. A large group of exorcists which involved Kanda, Lavi, Akira, Cate, Yuji, Midnight, Aleena, Natasha were heading towards the dorm. Ray and Rox were among the group. They all had heard from Allen that the blade clan had declared war on Jin, and if they didn't beat the remaining ones before 12 pm they could tell everyone about their true identities at school, something that they couldn't let it happen, specially if Jin was being attended by the SPCG. It didn't took long before two blade male students to appear in front of them

-so you are the guys who has joined the heir?

Asked the bigger one, he was almost as muscular as Armstrong, he seemed around 18 and his bald head was bright enough to light an entire classroom

-of course! We don't have time to talk, if you are the ones who are in the battle then lets go!

Said Ray pulling out his sword

-fine!! I'm Michael of the colossus!! One of the three strongest of our clan!

Said the giant student ripping off his coat, revealing his giant muscles

-great, another Armstrong!

Said Cate covering her eyes so did the other girls

-and what about you, aren't you going to fight?

Asked Kanda to the shorter one, both heirs knew who that young man was, but they knew there was no business with him

-I'm not fighting any of you weaklings…..I'm waiting for my opponent

Replied the 17 year old with long brown hair with black eyes

The giant pulled out a card and inserted it on his giant white glove, in a matter of seconds. He was covered in a completely white armor, increasing his height and size of his muscles. His helmet was completely white with a green V visor but it didn't have any mouth plate. The heirs couldn't believe it when they felt his power.

-Ray………

-yes Rox?

-we are (censored) if we don't fight together……

-I know……..Listen everyone! We have to gang up on the big guy!! Alright!?

-gang up? Isn't that unfair?

Asked Lavi not sure about the idea of attacking all at the same time

-listen……he is around four times stronger than Rox and I……..if we don't fight him together we are screwed

-Four times!?

Asked the exorcists in shock, especially when Ray said it like if it was nothing

-I'll take them out Victor, so don't get in the way

Said Michael cracking his knuckles

-no need to worry…….my opponent is already here, the rest are yours for having fun

Replied the shorter student looking behind the group

Natasha looked back and saw Jin wearing his exorcist uniform, his arms were covered in bandages so was his forehead. He reached towards his allies and greets them before continuing walking towards Victor

-so you came Jin…….I was expecting you

-Good thing you were waiting for me Victor

-does Jin know him?

Asked Cate confused

-that's Victor Mirouko……Jin's cousin

Replied Ray looking at the two Mirouko

-Jin's cousin is a blade member!?

Asked the exorcists at the same time surprised

-correct, I'm Victor Mirouko, the current Decade

-Decade?

-yes my cousin………that's your mission right? Defeating Decade

-what are you talking about Vic? I just came to beat you guys to keep our secret safe, of course if I have to fight you I'll see how strong you have become

-so you don't know yet Jin.......then I'll tell you, very soon you'll have to become decade to save the worlds

-eh?......what are you saying? Coming here as a transferred student has turn you into a weirdo?

-just fight me and you'll understand if you win

Replied Victor pulling out a big white device with a red sphere on the middle and 10 different symbols surrounded it. He put it on his waist, turning into a buckle

-you better pray that I understand, or I'll send you with a doctor to check if you are getting crazy…….

Said Jin seeing his cousin pulling out a card from the small white squared object that appeared when he attached the buckle to his belt. It had the image of an armored warrior. While at it; he pulled the handle of his buckle opening a small hole which had the shape and size to insert the card

-Henshin!

Shouted the younger cousin inserting the card inside the belt

-Come! White Wolf Neos!

-**Kamen Ride: Decade!**

The two kept staring at each other as the pieces of the Neos white wolf covered Jin's body, in Victor's case he was surrounded by 10 different symbols entering his body, in a flash he was already wearing a gray armor and from the sky black lines in the shape of a barcode entered the plain helmet. Suddenly changing it to a magenta color revealing the true form of his armor. The barcode lines pass through the helmet vertically making the longest 2 look like antennas, the eyes were big colored green, now that he noticed, the helmet resembles a "stripped shield bug", on his breastplate he had on the center black with the right side magenta and the left had a white X which passed through the left breastplate, the parts of the legs had magenta on the right sides, and white on the left and black on the middle so were the metal shoes

-Kamen rider? Decade?

Asked Jin confused

-correct my dear cousin……..now lets battle

Immediately the first punches came to be. The fists of the heir and his cousin clashed making the ground shake. Both made a huge jump on the sky and started the battle on mid air. Michael without any more interruptions charged towards the others

-TAKE MY COLOSSUS METEORS!!!

Shouted the giant throwing a punch, the entire place suddenly turned into a giant asteroid field and all of them where heading towards the large group of exorcists

-ZEUS THUNDERBOLT!!!

-METEOR DRACO!!!

Both the thunder and dragon made out of the same material as the meteors managed to block all of the giant space rocks that headed towards them. Kanda ran towards the giant after the place turned back to normal and managed to slash him on the chest. Making the giant cry in pain

-take that you monster…….

Said Kanda before he got kicked by Michael right on the face sending him flying

-Idiot!!! That didn't even hurt!! Give me more damage if you are truly a warrior!!!

-COME!! LEO NEOS!!!

-COME!! DRAGON NEOS!!!

-Kiryu activate!!

Shouted Yuji activating his critical point innocence

The three on their armors surrounded the giant who looked around in excitement. He threw his fist first at the exorcist who managed to dodge it by jumping high enough to reach Michael's head and attack him with his powerful sword. He didn't seem affected at all as he reached his hand towards Yuji. Luckily for him Midnight had used her strings to capture his opponent's hand

-HI BAN!!!

Shouted Lavi using his fire seal

-ZEUS DAI SETSUDAN!! (Great cut)

Shouted Ray slashing the giant with his golden sword covered in electricity

-Garuda's fire!!!

Shouted Akira wearing his armor as he threw gray fire blats in the shape of the mythological beast

The three attacks made Michael laugh as he received them. The three were surprised that their attacks didn't damage him that much. Ray dodged the punch heading straight towards him but it hit Yuji instead. Cate didn't like this sight as she ran towards the giant and kicked him on the face with her innocence. Leaving a scar on his face which made Michael furious. He managed to grab Cate with one hand.

-CATE!!

Shouted Yuji in surprise

-let her go you ugly (censored) giant!!

Said Rox annoyed throwing a powerful energy beam in the shape of a dragon, the hit injured the hand of the giant, releasing Cate who was unhurt thanks to the quick move of the heir. While at it, Akira kicked Michael with a powerful flaming kick taking him down

-didn't you say you were going to gang up on me!? What are those lazy ones doing there standing like idiots!?

Asked Michael furiously quickly getting up, punching the surprised Akira on the chest sending him flying, luckily for him he fell on his feet. The giant pointed his finger at Natasha and Aleena who still haven't attacked yet

-oh sorry big idiot, but I was just calling the head of the magic knights and apparently they are helping us defeat you guys………so they will be here in any minute

Replied Natasha surprising the rest

-oh (censored)!!

Shouted Michael nervously

-so if we remove our armors and weapons we can say that you were assaulting us and the knights will eventually overpower you and leave you out of commission

Said Rox with a big grin on his face

-so you truly didn't wanted to fight him right?

Asked Ray making the other heir scratch his hair

-well since it's better to avoid making a bloody battle to the death with him and risking the lives of the exorcists……I believe is for the best

-but then that means risking the lives of the knights Rox!

Said someone behind the Draco heir

The exorcists backed away from Takeshi who arrived alongside Otoya. Both looked determined to fight that white giant who was pissed at the exorcists for telling the knights about the battle.

-how about if we finish this before they get here? With us is enough to beat him

Proposed Otoya as Kivat the second came flying from the sky

-**get ready Michael of Colossus………it's execution time**

-Three heirs and one kiva…….AMAZING!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL AND BECOME THE STRONGEST SPIRIT POWER USER IN THIS WORLD!!!

-he is going to leave us deaf if he keeps shouting like that

Said Takeshi with a disgust expression as he revealed his belt which its pistons started spinning

-**Bite….**

-Henshin

Said both Takeshi and Otoya at the same time transforming in instants

-I'm joining too!!!

Shouted Onodera arriving alongside Takumi with his Kai Kivat on his hand

-more rivals!? Excellent!!!

-HENSHIN!!

Shouted the two transforming into Potentia and Wokaixer as they run towards the giant enemy

* * *

------xxxxxxxx------

-what do you mean by me becoming decade!?

Asked Jin dodging the bullets from the squared object which seemed to be only a card holder at first, now suddenly a barrel and a handle appeared which his cousin started to use to shoot him

-if you win you'll gain this world's greatest treasure! So take it like a man!

Replied Victor pulling out a card with the image himself shooting multiple times with the gun, inserting it on his belt

**-Attack Ride: Blast!!**

-world's…..greatest treasure?

Jin managed to dodge the multiple shots coming out from the gun thanks to his own speed. But he couldn't dodge the second strike which hit him all around his armor's breastplate making him fall on the floor

-fight me properly Jin……..don't ask anything else or I'll destroy you by accident

Said Victor pulling out a new card, inserting it on the belt

**-Kamen Ride: Leo!**

A large blue projection in the shape of a card came out from the belt. Jin got up quickly and backed away seeing Decade run towards it. The moment he passed through it he was covered in a brand new armor colored mostly silver with small yellow decorations and the underclothing black, the symbol of spades was all around it; his helmet had large blue eyes and a large horn on the middle making it look like a trident thanks to the horns on the other two sides

-what the hell!? You changed form!?

-I can take the form of riders from different worlds, like the sweeper Leo as you can see!

Replied Victor charging towards him with his device which the barrel was replaced by a blade and the handle turning it into a sword

-sweeper what!?

**-Attack Ride: Mach!**

Jin couldn't believe the speed his cousin gained by the power of that card, he backed away to dodge the first swing of Victor's sword. But the seconds strike hit him hard on the face. He next threw a kick which the heir blocked with his right arm. He moved swiftly to the right and kicked decade straight on the face. The annoyed silver warrior grabbed Jin's leg and pull it on the air, but not before Jin kicked him on the face with his other leg which managed to get free from the hand of his powerful cousin

-Omaki!!

-Again with that move!? It's like the 100th time you use it in our matches!

**-Attack Ride: Metal!**

-RYU SEI KEN!!!

Leo was covered in a silver substance which repelled the meteors for Jin's shock. He tried to attack directly but his punches bounced back at him. His right fist started bleeding for throwing powerful punches at his opponent which didn't affect him at all. Victor replied with a slash on Jin's breastplate sending him rolling back

-you can't win with that strength……not against me using the powers of Leo, one of the strongest riders

-then…….come out Kivat!!!

**-alright!! Let's Kivat!!! Bite!!**

The crimson belt appeared in instants after Kivat bites Jin's hand and so were the marks of his akurouko curse, Victor expected this to happen. He felt rather exited since he was about to be part in a battle between riders

-Henshin…….

Jin whispered attaching the bat on his belt backwards; the sonic waves coming out from its eyes covered Jin in a gray substance, turning into the shape of Kiva while breaking into million pieces

-Kamen Rider Kiva……a vampire rider who uses the powers of the dark contract to fight and also he gains a powerful arsenal of weapons from castle Doran…….you're well build

Kiva didn't give any chance for his opponent to defend; he threw a barrage of punches towards Decade damaging his breastplate. Finally giving a kick on the face sending him rolling to the floor. Returning back to its original form

-fine then! How about this!?

Asked Victor inserting a new card to the belt, Kiva put himself on guard

-**Kamen Ride: Kuuga!!**

Said the odd voice coming from the belt, for Jin's surprise he took the shape of Potentia's red warrior form

-You look exactly like Onodera's Potentia!!

-its name is kuuga Jin……a powerful rider from another world, but equal to your Kiva

-let's see about it!!

-Red form vs Red form first eh?

Asked Victor charging towards Kiva

From the air came out Lenalee who fell on her feet close to where Kiva and Decade were fighting. She was surprised to see Kiva fighting who she thought it was Potentia. But there was no time for that. Peal was following her and if she didn't thought of something quick. She was going to lose for her lack in strength. It didn't took long for the blade girl to arrive at the place, she was as exhausted as lenalee and following her around was annoying her a lot

-now…….stay still…….you…..can't win

-hold it…..

Said a voice behind the blade girl

Lenalee flinched when she saw the main cause of all these battles, Kaname grabbed the younger pearl and pulled her back gently. He looked amazed at his side where the two armored warriors were facing

-so Kiva has joined the battle…….interesting, but I need you to stop fighting and follow me to our dorm, we have to treat those wounds both of you have

-why should I trust you on that?

Asked lenalee backing away

-well you go me……..I'll treat your wounds but I'll also use you to lure Jin if he comes back

Both Decade and Kiva threw punches at the same speed making impact wherever they threw their attacks. The last punch sent the two back rolling. Both of them got up quickly and jump towards each other. Throwing a powerful kick which at the impact it sent both flying. On mid air Kiva pulled out his Griffonion fuestle inserting it on kivat's mouth. Seeing this Victor pulled out another card

-**Griffonion Revolver!**

**-Form Ride: Kuuga! Pegasus!**

Before even falling on the ground the two were already shooting at each other. Kiva on his Griffonion form and Kuuga on his "Pegasus form" which looked exactly like Potentia's Eagle form except the weapon he had now was a combination of a handgun and a crossbow. Falling on the ground, they kept their distance to each other as they shoot with their firearms. Their shots were so perfect; the blasts hit each other every time. Now it was impossible to decide this battle with their current forms

-Taurus! You're next!

Said Jin inserting the Taurus fuestle on Kivat's mouth

-**Tauru's Axe!**

-power vs power then!

Said Victor pulling out another card from his card holder

**-Form Ride: Kuuga! Titan!**

The giant Axe came from the sky transforming from Griffonion to Taurus form. Kuuga changed to a form exactly like Potentia's Titan form. He pulled out his giant sword and charged towards Kiva who welcomes him with his own weapon. The entire school could feel a powerful earthquake thanks to the two in their mighty forms. Their swings were slow compare to other forms but the impacts made it difficult to keep their weapons on their hands from the powerful blows that they were throwing at each other

-okay that's it!! We are damn equal in these forms! Let's just kill you or something and defeat the last guys of this battle! It's around 10 pm already and I'm tired!

Said the heir annoyed pushing Kuuga away as he pulled out his Garulu fuestle

-fine with me!

Replied Victor pulling out the final form card that belonged to Kuuga

-**Garulu Saber!**

**-Form Ride: Kuuga! Dragon!**

Kiva on his blue wolf form put himself on guard for any unexpected moves from his cousin who took the form of Potentia's dragon form. In a blink of an eye, the two attacked each other in an incredible speed. Both forms had to give up power and defense to gain the incredible speed. But in this battle, even if Kuuga's speed was a little faster, Kiva had more defense and power. The sword finally managed to cut the weaker spear surprising Decade completely. Jin started slashing the unarmed Kuuga until the final slash covered in a blue energy sent him flying. Returning it back to its Decade form

-damn……good one Jin

Said Victor as Jin smiled back under the helmet

-Kivat……..

-**yes partner?**

-off…….I'll defeat him with my own strength

-what is that? Are you going to fight me with your Neos armor alone?

Asked Victor a little surprised with the decision

-of course……..Kivat, please…..

-**……fine, give him hell!**

-I will…..

Replied Jin as Kivat removed himself from the belt, turning back Jin with his damaged Neos armor

-let's go Victor….no more forms, just fight me with all your might

-I was planning to do that anyways!!

The two charged towards each other. Victor turned his card holder to gun mode and shot Jin as he ran. The heir continued running even after the hits were destroying his armor. Jin got close enough to throw a punch which Decade replied with another. By moving swiftly to the left, Jin's headpiece was completely destroyed by Decade's punch. But it was a small sacrifice to pay when his fist managed to hit Victor on the chest. Destroying the breastplate completely, Victor was left in shock. He slowly fell on his knees. His Decade armor fell in pieces as his buckle dropped on the floor along with the large amount of cards that fell off the card holder, there were many with the images of other warriors for Jin's surprise

-congratulations Jin……….you won

Said Victor vomiting blood

-don't speak……I'll take you to the hospital wing

-no need……I'm alright……and you have done it…….you have won the Decadriver

-Decadriver?

Asked Jin as his cousin hand over his buckle to the heir

-this didn't belong to me…….It's not my real power but I was ordered to keep it until you were ready to face it, I'll be in good hands with you

-but what is the purpose of this? I still don't get it, what's this with the worlds?

-if you haven't noticed yet……..this isn't the only world in the universe

-of course it isn't!

-no……..I mean earth……there are more earth's in this infinite universe

-?

-listen……the Kirayu have unleashed a powerful warrior, who comes by the name "Negaros"

-Negaros?

-very soon he will unleash chaos on all worlds, when that moment comes you will need this Decadriver and save the world……..with the mighty power of the Riders

-I still don't get it much, but I'll fight anything that will try to take over this world

-I know you will, also take the cards…….they will be useful

Jin quickly picked up all the cards, there were a lot of them with all kinds of armored warriors who some had a similar appearances to other people he had fought before. Almost all of them looked as cool as Kiva. He quickly started reading the names of some of them

-Fire Kabuto, Kuuga, Agito, Kaixar, Leo, Cross, Ryuki, Black, Faiz and all this other cards …..Are all this the Riders you mentioned?

-yes……..but unfortunately their power will leave

-eh?

The heir noticed suddenly all of the cards turned gray and lost their names, before this he had felt a great power inside each and every one of them. But now that power was gone for some reason

-the day will come when their power will return to help you, for now…….keep the decadriver with you, it's this worlds treasure

-Don't worry…….I'll protect it with my life, but for now I have to find Kaname

-he is in the blade dorm, he won't hide from you now that you are injured unfortunately

-don't worry Vic, I won't lose to him

Victor smiled and gave him a peace sign, Jin replied doing the same as he left the place. The younger cousin could see how strong Jin had turned after hearing that he was working for the black order and felt a little nervous about him getting weaker. But that wasn't a problem now that he had seen it with his own eyes. He slowly drops himself on the grass. Thankfully the wound wasn't fatal but he wasn't going to be able to move for a while until help came to him.

* * *

**-----4 Left------**

In the dorm of the blade clan, some of the students were waiting for intruders to enter the grounds. All of them saw the heir heading straight towards them. Jin didn't like this coward move; Kaname had broken the rules about only 14 of his warriors could participate. But before they could even transform he had already defeated all of them using only a punch or kick on each of them. he continued his path to the entrance where Pearl was waiting

-I won't let you in, I'm Pearl of the Pearl…….odd isn't it cutie?

She asked giggling

-I don't give a (censored)

Replied Jin passing through her and entered the dorm

The young girl was shocked. Her armor suddenly fell into little pieces and fell on her knees. The heir didn't even touch her. But most likely it was the attacks made by lenalee some time before and Jin had noticed them so he didn't even bother stopping to fight her. in a matter of seconds she fell unconscious

* * *

**------2 left (among the enemies, there was the other one besides Pearl)-------**

The giant Michael fell on his knees, the power of Rox, Ray, Onodera, Takumi, Otoya, Takeshi and the rest of the exorcists was now enough to overpower the giant. Kiva pulled out his wake up fuestle as Takeshi nodded with Onodera and made a huge jump towards Michael. Otoya followed behind with his darkness moon break kick. Lavi, Akira and Kanda all used their strongest attacks, Michael was now regretting fighting these guys alone while he received the kick of three and finally the three attacks of the exorcists which blew him up in instants. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear with their guards up, but it wasn't necessary anymore after seeing the smoke clear and revealed Michael on the floor defeated without his armor

* * *

**------1 left-----**

The armored blade clan warriors inside the dorm were all getting their butts kicked by the annoyed heir, he could feel lenalee's presence inside of the place. Kaname must have taken her hostage like the coward he was. He had to keep some of his strengh if he was going to face the leader of this dorm, he kept striking down his opponents with quick and powerful blows. After finish them off, three new enemies appeared on the main hall who seemed kinda strong

-out of the way………I have no business with you guys

Said Jin cracking his knuckles

-we are the last line of defense of this place; we won't let you invade our home anymore!  
Said the kid around 16 with short black hair with silver eyes

-you heirs won't defeat Kaname-sempai! Because we will take you out before even facing him!!

Said the shortest around 13 with long blond hair big green eyes, he was holding his red Axe tightly

-I won't say it again, move your asses out of the way or I'll beat the (censored) out of you

-you think you can do that?

Asked the one who seemed to be the leader, he was around 15 with spiky blue hair and silver eyes

The doors of the entrance were knocked down by Rox and Ray. With the exorcists and spirit power users right behind them. The three weren't nervous at the sight of a huge amount of enemies when a few more blade clan members came out from their rooms with their armors on. Jin looked back at the group

-please handle this guys for me…….I'll go and take down Kanane myself

Said Jin before passing through the three blade members at a speed they couldn't even react fast enough to stop him

-you heard the man, let's take care of this wimps

Said Otoya

* * *

-----xxxxxxxxx------

Inside the diner Jin entered the place. On one of the tables he saw lenalee with Kaname on her side. A sight that pissed him off completely. Without wasting a second he ran towards them but two more blade members wearing red armors with a pair of horns coming out from their helmets attacked him at the same time. He blocked their quick attacks easily one by one, after jumping back to avoid a kick from the two, he waited for them to come to him and gave them a spinning kick which sent them flying and crashed on a table. Their armors shattered in pieces instants later, but it didn't matter at all since they were both defeated

-amazing…..

Said Kaname witnessing how the heir totally owned 2 of his guards with one kick

-get your hands off my lenalee you fucker!

Shouted Jin annoyed

-oh……so she is you're girlfriend eh?

-I'm sorry Jin…….I just got on the way……

Said Lenalee regretting she joined the battle which turned her into a hostage

-no, you did great lenalee….defeating that blade girl was something essential….you're attacks were strong enough to defeat her, thanks

-Jin…….

-no more talking, let's fight

Said Kaname getting up from his seat and walked towards Jin

The heir slowly head towards his final opponent, it was getting late and if he didn't defeat him. All this battle would have been for nothing. The instant he charged towards the pretty boy he felt something hit him. Lenalee gasped seeing a arrow hitting Jin on the stomach which took him down on the floor. From one of the tables came out another blade clan member wearing a yellow armor with the visor in the shape of a symbol of two arrows making a X. Jin slowly got up as the arrow disappeared and looked at the direction of the backstabber that hit him with a bow

-you little fuck!

Shouted Jin annoyed making a jump towards him

The archer did the same. Both throwing a kick covered in energy which provoked an explosion when they clashed. Jin came out of the explosion completely fine unlike his opponent that fell to the floor with his armor in pieces

-no more coward attacks kaname! One on one like men!

-you call me a coward when…….

Even if lenalee hated unnecessary violence, she felt relieved seeing Jin punching Kaname straight on the face to shut him up. The last remaining warrior of the clan fell to the floor, slowly getting up as he spit out some blood and pulled out a big sword and a card with the image of a tyrannosaurus Rex. Swiping the card through the entire blade

-**Rex!**

The card gave him a red colored armor, the helmet had a giant visor in the shape of a rex's mouth open, on top it had two black eyes to make the shape of the dinosaur and it didn't had a mouth plate. The breastplate was gold with the symbol of a T-rex on the middle. The shoulder guards were big in the shape of claws. The gauntlets were long that covered the entire arms and had a large tooth shaped claw attached on both of them. the belt was simple which the buckle had the same symbol like the one on the breastplate. The boots reached the entire legs and had a claw on the back of the ankles. His strength was superb compare to all the others but he was almost nothing comparing to Victor's strength.

-Omaki!!

-starting fast eh? Knowing that you will lose?

Asked Kaname swiping a new card through the blade

-Ryu Sei Ken!!!

-**Rex Ryu Sei Ken!**

Both lenalee and Jin were surprised that Kaname executed the same technique but instead the meteors were red which clashed with the blue ones provoking explosions colored both light and dark purple at each impact. But the heir knew it was futile to copy his signature move with that speed. He started to raise the speed from 100 to 450 punches per second. Making the blue meteors quickly overpowering the red ones. This made Kaname nervous and tried to give more speed but it didn't made any difference. The real wolf meteor punch was going to hit him at full force in any second now.

-it's over!!!

Shouted Jin increasing the speed which reached to 500

Kaname flinched seeing this but the meteors suddenly stopped. Jin fell on his knees feeling a great pain which was taking all his energy. The area where the arrow had hit the heir was glowing brightly, but somehow he felt it was slowly killing him

-like it? my bodyguard made that special arrow which sucks the energy of the victim, giving them extreme pain and make them unable to use powerful attacks! You can't win!

Said Kaname throwing his red meteors at Jin hitting him full force. He was sent flying towards one of the walls of the diner which took him outside the forest. Kaname followed with a big grin on his face. Lenalee couldn't believe what had happened; the dorm leader had probably ordered that archer to strike Jin with that arrow so he wouldn't be able to fight him at his best. She couldn't let Kaname do this coward move and get away with it

-(censored) coward…..

Said Jin trying to get but he was hit by Kaname's sword right on the chest

-strategy is what wins battles

-that's you're (censored) excuse!? It was 14 vs me and my allies! Why the hell did you come up with all your clan!?

-because I will win that diamond of the kings at all costs……….and lead my army of spirit power users to the top in this school! We will make the mages fall in shame for discriminating us!

-if that's your reason for cheating and acting like a total (censored), then you are pathetic

-shut up and let me punish you for what you did to my clan

Replied the coward Kaname slashing Jin's stomach, blood came out from the wound which made Jin fall on the floor as he started bleeding to death

Kaname raised his hand to strike down Jin. With the final attack he would kill the mighty heir of the Mirouko and gain the power he wished and afterward go after the other heirs who blinded by his own greed he didn't knew that even if he gained the power of the diamond, he would be easily overpowered by any of the heirs. But before he could strike him down, Lenalee appeared and kicked Kaname on the face, breaking part of the helmet which infuriated the blade student and punched lenalee on the face.

Jin was left in shock, Kaname dared to do what he feared the most. The sight of Lenalee falling on the floor was terrible for him. At the same time inside castle doran, Hibiki had won another poker game against the others when the place started to shake, leaving the other three a little nervous

-Ne ne! What's going on?

Asked Ramon looking around the place that started to change to a red color, the sound similar to a train was heard all around the place

-Tatsulot…..has awakened……

Replied Rikki

-Kiva's rage has woke it up……this is it people, we are about to be witness of the rebirth of Kiva's ultimate strength

Said Hibiki making everyone smile, the war against the earl and garfine was about to change completely

-KIVAT!!!!!!!

Shouted the furious Jin confusing Kaname

-**That bastard hurt lenalee nechan!! Let's kick his blasted ass Jin!!**

Replied the annoyed Kivat as the heir slowly got up, his eyes filled with hatred stared at his coward enemy, the bat bite on Jin's hand, the crimson belt appeared and the small bat quickly inserted himself on the belt backwards

-Henshin…..

He whispered before transforming into Kiva in front of Kaname, leaving him in complete shock

-you…….are Kiva? The heir of the Mirouko is the fearful Kiva?.......This is amazing!! I'll take control of both the diamond of the king and the power of Kiva!

Even with all his rage, the injuries, exhaustion and that arrow shot at him which reduces power and gave extreme pain. Everything was against him. Kamane with a big smile under his helmet head straight towards Kiva who managed to stop the first blow from the sword. but he second was too fast that the pain didn't let him dodge it as he received the hit straight on his chest taking him down. Kaname was now laughing, he ran towards the injured Kiva and started to step on his like a maniac, he wanted that great power which was said to be the strongest source of dark energy in all the mage society. Jin couldn't feel the hits anymore. He was loosing a lot of blood just like the time he was attacked by IXA. He was going to die soon.

-le…….lena…..lee……

-what was that!? Calling the name of that stupid girl right now!? Are you stupid!? Is this what Kiva truly is!? A wimp!?

Hearing this words really pissed him off. He slowly got up leaving the dorm leader in shock. He was still getting up after all those blows. He suddenly felt a great power surrounding him, but it didn't belong to him. Kaname turned around and saw a green energy coming out from the unconscious lenalee. It was giving Jin her own power to get him up

-an unconscious girl who isn't even a spirit power user…….is giving Kiva strength!?

Again he looked back nervously as Kiva was getting up, he was still weak but if it keeps on going, he was going to recover and beat him. He was going to lose his chance to gain the diamond of fire and Kiva if he didn't do something. Only one thing came to his mind

-Fine!! I'll cut that bond by killing this little (censored)!!

Said Kaname walking towards lenalee, with his sword ready to strike her down

-sto..stop…….leave her alone……

-so you can recover and beat me!? You wish!!

-stop it!!!

Shouted Kiva furiously

Kiva tried to stop the person who he didn't consider a man anymore. He first had broke the rules of the battle, then he uses a plan to leave him without energy and now he was going to kill lenalee when she couldn't even defend herself. Something he couldn't forgive anymore. From the sky came out a bright gold light, Jin knew it was coming out from Castle Doran for some reason. But what both him and Kivat could hear from that little light was the sound of someone saying "Pyum! Pyum!". When it reached Kiva the light turned into a small toy looking gold dragon with a silver horn at the end of his mouth flying with its small wings

-what the………

**-Tension!! Fortissimo!!!**

Shouted the little dragon exited

**-who…..who are you!?**

Asked Kivat confused

**-Kiva! I'm Tatsulot! The key to you're ultimate power!**

-ultimate……..power?

Asked Jin trying to stay standing, but the lost of blood wasn't helping at all

**-will you accept it? Kiva's true form? **

The little dragon asked flying around him

-will…….will it defeat Kaname? And save lenalee?........

**-of course!! So get ready for it!! Since you are about to receive the true form of Kiva! The power of the golden emperor!! **

Jin nodded at the dragon who happy flied towards him, destroying the chains on his shoulder guards. As it flied around Kiva, the shoulder guards folded creating large gold wings which gold bats came out from them. Kiva raised his left arm to the sky as Tatsulot attached himself on his gauntlet.

**-Henshin!**

Shouted Tatsulot exited

The bats returned back to Kiva, covering his entire body. His right boot which was used to use the darkness moon break opened, the bats covered it along with the other leg to create brand new golden boots with a silver claw coming out from the back of the foot, the small silver knee guards changed to a more elegant appearance, the gauntlets turned gold and made them long enough to reach the elbow, the breastplate was completely changed, the torso armor which looked like a silver vest turned gold with elegant engravings, the red chesplate changed gaining two green spheres that went from the middle to almost the end of the breastplate, on top of it fancy bat wings appeared making it look like a large red bowtie and it had just on top of it a small bat shaped emerald stone. His shoulder guards changed to a gold color with bat wings engraved on it and on the middle a horn came out. the helmet was the last part to change. The large yellow eyes in the shape of wings turned red, the mouth plate turned completely black making the mouth look like a vampire's mouth open revealing its large fangs and on top of the eyes a large gold moon upside up came out with a emerald sphere on the middle. Now transformed in his new form he moved his right hand covered in flames creating a red cape attaching itself on his back.

-Die girl!

Shouted the crazy kaname raising his sword to strike the unconscious exorcist

He suddenly felt someone grabbing him from the back, but left surprised when he felt that he was being pulled up. He was shocked when he saw that it was Kiva. The golden emperor threw kaname away from his girl sending him rolling on the floor. Quickly getting up he was amazed at the new appearance of the king of vampires. As Jin walked towards him, the blade spirit power user could feel the strength inside Kiva. It was something he had never felt on his life. But he wanted that power for himself as he charged towards him. The golden warrior blocked the swing of kaname's sword with a leg and replied with a barrage of quick kicks. Finally a spinning kick on the face destroying the helmet. To finish things off, Kiva pulled Tatsulot's horn. On its back the little dragon had the image of Kiva's symbol in red but by pulling its horn, the back started moving as it changed to different symbols like a slot machine. Falling again on the same Kiva symbol

**-WAKE UP! FEVER!**

Shouted Tatsulot as Kiva was covered in a red aurora

Kaname just by seeing this started to run away like the coward he was. But there was no more mercy coming from the heir. Kiva made a huge jump towards his enemy. Two blades in the shape of bat wings made out of the red energy appeared on both legs as Kiva threw a drop kick. Kaname turned around for an instant before getting hit multiple times by the blades which tear apart his armor. Jin made a back flip when he finished his attack and watched how his enemy blew up. Kiva's symbol colored gold appeared in the smoke. Quickly banishing and revealing the defeated enemy

* * *

**-----0 left…..Winner of the battle is Jin's team------**

The dorm was full of medics and magic knights lead by Kagami, Shirou and Arturia. They couldn't believe that before they arrived, a small group of the transferred students with a little bit of assitance of Takumi and Onodera, they had defeated the entire blade clan in one day. among the exorcists Allen covered in bandages was looking for Lenalee and Jin, he had arrived in the middle of the final and helped defeat the three guys who called themselves "last line of defense" who gave a hard time to Takeshi and Ray. But now that the battle was over he was worried about those two.

-don't worry Allen, Jin won

Said Rox petting his head, everyone heard this

The knights were confused when all the exorcists started cheering hearing the good news. It was barely 11 pm when the battle was already over. Meaning that they had defeated the 14 enemies right on time

-can you please explain us the meaning of this battle?

Asked Arturia to Ray

Ray and Allen took the knight to a place where they wouldn't hear them tell the story. Arturia was surprised to hear that the blade clan had challenged them to a time battle to protect their identities. She understood perfectly for the luck of the two and decided to leave the entire group free from any punishments but only if they would leave the place immediately so they wouldn't cause any more suspicions.

* * *

------Minutes later------

The entire group that participated on the battle had left the dorm but still decided on looking for Jin and lenalee; most of them were worried when Akira told them that he could barely feel their presence, fearing that they could be hurt. The SPGC had arrived to help them find them after hearing the story from Allen. But it was no use, Takeshi was about to give the idea of separating to make the search easier. But for their surprise Jin arrived from the forest wearing his exorcist uniform without the jacket carrying lenalee in bridal style. He was covered in injuries and blood. But he was smiling. He had won this battle without anyone he cared about having serious injuries. Also he had gained Kiva's final form which was going to change this war from now on.

* * *

-------Castle Doran-------

-that was amazing! Kiva's power is greater than ever!

Said Roberto exited looking at a tarot card where the arm monsters were able to see the entire battle

-Ne! Ne! You think King has met his match now?

Asked Ramon to the leader of the group, Hibiki simply looked at the window where the full moon can be seen

-Emperor Form…….with Jin having the power of Kiva's true form, now humanity has a hope…….

-hope?....

Asked Rikki not understanding what Hibiki meant

The werewolf pulled out a deck of tarot cards and put them on the small table where he was seated. Four of them had images of demons made out of stone. The other three looked at them in surprise. Slowly one of the stone demons suddenly broke into pieces. Revealing a powerful creature which roared after being released

-it……can't….be…….

Said the slow talker in shock

-Ne! Ne! Who is that guy? He looks strong

Asked Ramon, Rikki hit the table out of rage

-just like 300 years ago……The countdown to humanity's extinction has started, he is coming back

Said Hibiki putting a final card on top of the four, it had the image of a dark castle, beside it there was a giant moon which had a giant eye in the middle

-The king….of Hell's castle……..

* * *

**Notes**

**Sorry for taking a long time for this, but i made this chapter really long for the readers to forgive me :)  
**

**Finally!!! After so much time of planning it has happened! Kiva's ultimate form has appeared, "Emperor Form". It's Kiva at his full potential (even if the key to awake it is a hyper active little dragon) he is many times stronger than in his default form. I already had planned its appearance even before the chapter were Kiva is introduced (that's a long time!) but it's finally here :)**

**My favorite battle was Jin vs Victor; simply because the expanded fight from Kiva vs Decade's Kuuga forms (I actually tried to make this fight satisfying compare to the kuuga vs kid Kiva fight on KR Decade where Decade beat the hell out of kid kiva and the fight was biased)**

**So people can understand, he Decadriver (the buckle that Victor used to transform into decade now belonging to Jin) works with different types of cards:**

**Kamen Ride: Used to take the form of a warrior (rider) of another world**

**Attack Ride: Card's use for special attacks depending on the form the user is taking**

**Form Ride: In a form, if the warrior can change forms like Kuuga this one works for switching **

**Final Form Ride: later to be revealed**

**Final Attack Ride: later to be revealed**

**The form Leo that Victor took was actually the fighting form Jin takes in my fanfic "Jokers" also the cards he used on his form are the ones Leo uses on battle (his newest cards he has gained on recent chapters, Metal and Mach)**

**I'll start rewriting a little the first chapters of KNS just to fix the errors and stuff, also I'll fix the dots and underline dots and add (Manga scene) since the website took away the links (so people can watch the images on and stuff…….yeah…….no jokers or KNS around next week**

**I loved writing this chapter, it was really fun specially the end. Hoped you guys liked it **


	56. The princess vampire body guard

The princess vampire body guard

* * *

One day had passed since the defeat of the Blade clan, everyone had already heard of the still unknown but epic battle between the transferred students facing off the spirit power users. No one knew the motives but they were witness of some of the few battles which Kiva was also involved. Jin explained the situation to Merlin who quickly decided to erase the memories of the blade clan about them. To make sure it didn't happen again, their memories were a little altered so Kaname wouldn't start something like this again. Also saving Jin the trouble about some of them knowing about him being Kiva when he stupidly transformed in front of them.

Inside the personal room where the exorcists were being taught to learn magic by Hikaru was at the time being used as a training area, at the moment Rox and Allen were sparing while the others watched. The heirs noticed that the young general had gotten faster and stronger since they last saw him fight. Something which made them feel good

-Show me what you got boy

Said Rox cracking his knuckles

-then take this!! My new technique! DEATH BALL!!!

Shouted Allen raising his sword to the sky

Rox noticed the large black energy spheres that came from the large sword heading towards him. But it was a dumb move for him to throw all that energy to him. The heir laughed at this

-DEATH DRACO!!!

Replied Rox throwing a dragon made out from Allen's power leaving the exorcist with his mouth hanging

-NO WAY!!!

Shouted Allen before getting swallowed by the large dragon

-it's over….

Said Takeshi bored to death, Jin felt bad for the half dead Allen

-Allen! I never told you this but Draco can bounce back almost all attacks any enemy throws at him as long as he knows the components of the attack to turn them into elements in shape of dragons!

Shouted Jin surprising the rest of the exorcist there

-he can do that!?

Asked Akira surprised

-of course! Because I'm the strongest heir of them all!

-then why did you lost to me the only time we fought?

Asked Ray, catching the Draco heir off guard

-that was just luck! I'll defeat you next time!

The injured general tried to get up, Jin and Yuji helped him. He felt really sad from losing so easily by the power of his own new technique he used to show Jin how much he has improved. But the heir pet his head

-you have become really strong Allen, you impress me, so are all of you

Said Jin looking at all the exorcists who felt really happy hearing the words from the heir who always have criticized them so they could work harder

-but we still need to get stronger to face the earl, overlords and the spirit cult….

Said Lavi looking at his small hammer

-those spirit cult assholes haven't done anything, by now I thought they would try to get the key here with those giant things they have

-I know right? I almost forgot why we were looking for the key anyways before knowing of the earl and his new allies were looking for it too

Said Allen who could barely remember the group that attacked them long ago (god it feels like forever right? Don't worry; KNS is going as fast as the writer can do XD)

* * *

--------Hours later in Merlin's Office---------

-So these are the four heirs of the ten clans that came here with the exorcists

Said Rin amazed finding out that those four famous "transferred students" were the mighty heirs who lead the AKCM organization

-go ahead Merlin, keep telling everyone about us

Said Rox annoyed by this, even if the girl was pretty, he didn't trust all of the mages

-come on, it's not so bad, lady Tousaka learned a lot in the ways of spirit power

Said Ray trying to calm the heir

-so you are the one who created the Ixa rider system along with Ryotarou's Striker and Ren's Wing Knight?

Asked Jin to the girl who nodded with pride

-those rider systems are my latest and best work till now, and Ixa soon will become even stronger

-stronger?

Asked Takeshi a little curious about what Jin might face soon (knowing that he was Kiva and he would probably be attacked by Kagami again if he receives even more powerful version of his system)

-yes and…….

The heirs including Merlin, Shiki, Kaze and Armstrong were surprised to see Jin suddenly grabbing Rin's hand and took her outside the room. It took a little for the two to come back. Merlin noticed girl was blushing completely. Wondered what could have happened.

* * *

----Some moments ago----

Just outside the office, Jin let go of Rin quickly so she wouldn't get that angry for taking her away like that. But surprisingly she didn't look angry at all, she was more curious than anything else

-I'm sorry Rin, but I can't say what I'm about to tell the one who created Ixa with people around

-what do you mean?

Asked Rin a little confused

-please leave Kiva alone, he isn't a enemy……creating something like Ixa is just wrong if used against him

-why are you telling me this? I made the system to fight garfine, I can't do anything if Kagami does that……..anyways, why are you so worried about that mister Mirouko?

-that's because……..

-could it be…….you know who Kiva is?

-well……more than that…..

Jin looked around and saw no one, neither felt any pretenses of students around here. Rin was completely confused by what was the heir of the Mirouko wanted. Now that she noticed it, he didn't look as tough or that old to for what she thought how he looked. She somehow liked that he was more normal than what she had heard about him.

-Henshin………

Rin was left shocked when she saw the heir covered in the armor of the king of vampires. She understood completely now, she felt a little nervous at the sight of Kiva just in front of her, specially knowing who he truly was.

-I see……..

She said seeing Kivat leaving the belt and turned back Jin to normal

-I ask you please, try to stop kanami, I almost died last time because of him and then I faced him again……I can't have him trying to fight me when I have much bigger problems to solve at the moment…….

-well I…….

-will you give him that upgrade? In exchange in not fighting me? I need allies to defeat the garfine, not more enemies

-I'll see what I can do…..

-if you fail……..I'll do what all vampires usually do…….

Rin backed away nervously, thinking on her head about what vampires like Dracula do to pretty young ladies which he turns them into his brides and probable sex slaves, based on the novels she had read of course.

-just kidding, I'm not a vampire really, I just get the powers of one when I turned into Kiva

* * *

-------Some time later---------

As classes were almost over. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda walked through the halls were as usual; the girls were whispering or squealing mostly for the white haired boy and the anti-social samurai. And the guys weren't that squealing but they sure were whispering about probably one of the prettiest girls in the class of transferred schools

-why is it always like this?

Asked Lavi seeing all the attention hey were getting

-they act like if they have never seen people before

Said Kanda annoyed

-come on, they are just being nice

Replied Allen, unknown of the girls thoughts about him

-I'm going this way so see you later

Said Lavi pointing at the right where it lead to his class

-alright take care

Responded Lenalee seeing the redhead leave with Kanda

-better go to our own before getting late

Proposed Allen walking faster, so did his companion

* * *

-------After class----------

The student left the classroom as the exorcists left the place. Allen noticed the little Noah Rae talking with Kurosaki from far. For a guy like him to be talking with her and even more, he was laughing along with her made him think that she was way calmer than the psychopath Road.

-those two look like they have a good time

Said Lavi popping out of nowhere

-yeah…….hard to believe that Kurosaki would talk to her in the first place

-hey guys!!

Called Kimberly arriving with Karen and Ren

-what is it?

Asked Lenalee seeing the three exited

-we found something interesting, it's in the dorm

* * *

-------Minutes later--------

In the Rex dorm, the exorcists were surprised to see that Ryotarou had found a very old book in the library which had a lot of the history of the war against the Millennium Earl. It had all of it written, the battles of the past until it reached a little before the arrival of Allen and Jin. The two exorcists who have changed the course of this war. Lavi scanned the book with his brain and found all that information not relevant to him, except something which he found on the pages 597 to 599

-hey guys, I can I borrow this for a while?

He asked to Ryotarou who nodded and gave the book to the bookman apprentice

-"the Innocence Unit?

He asked as he started to read the article

* * *

--------xxxxxxxxx---------

During the end of school day, inside the Rex dorm Jin was laying on the bed, looking at the strange Decadriver buckle that Victor gave him. There were only two cards that didn't leave its powers. It was the same one that his cousin used to transform into Decade and a blue one with a golden symbol in the shape of Decade's helmet with a bar code on both sides of it. But for some reason they were constantly changing colors

-world's treasure…….saving the worlds…….what does that mean?

-**I've heard of the decadriver before**

Said Kivat flying around him with the little golden dragon Tatsulot

-really?

-**it's the weapon which is rumored to be made hundreds of years ago in another world, now everyone who posses it will gain the title of Decade**

-decade………but that doesn't concern me

He said putting the buckle under his bed

-**of course Jin-san! You have me who unleashes emperor form! Kiva's true form!**

Shouted Tatsulot in excitement

* * *

--------Later at night--------

Everyone was eating in the diner as usual around 7pm when Merlin went to the front of the staff's table to tell news he recently received. Everyone knew something was up. Allen and the rest of the exorcists thought that he was going to alert the students more about the garfine. The heirs thought it was related to Kiva for some reason

-attention students, I have an important announcement, tomorrow night the dance we all been waiting for will occur here in the main hall but I know you all know that, now the main announcement, we have someone very special who wants to speak with all of you.

Merlin pulled out a blue sphere and threw it on the air. Suddenly destroying itself in pillion particles. This caught the exorcists and heirs off guard. The particles on mid air reunited revealing the face of a beautiful young lady with long red hair that reached a little after the neck and bright azure eyes. Everyone gasped by this except the outsides who didn't understand what was going on

-who is that?

Asked Allen to Ryutarou

-she is pretty

Said lenalee amazed

-_Good evening students of this great school, I'm Enriqueta princess of the royal family, it's a pleasure to meet you all_

-a hime?

Asked Yumi trying to avoid being surprised to see another princess like her hime-sama Kimiko

-she is the princess who has helped a lot of people, she is my heroine!

Said Kimberly exited to be able to see her idol; her reaction was a first one to the exorcists

_-Have heard all the news about the school, I know it must be hard now that the garfine and probably the mage who attacked this school "Wrath" might joined forces…….but rest assured, I'll personally make sure the safety of all of you as my duty calls_

Everyone started applauding, surprisingly the heirs too. They could feel her motivation to protect these children just by hearing her voice. And they did not felt embarrassed to do this at all (if they didn't they would actually do)

_-And as a reward for your good cooperation with the knights and the school, tomorrow in your special dance I myself will assist as well as in a celebration in the morning which will be sponsored by me_

Merlin and everyone else were shocked hearing this. The princess of the mage society was going to come to the party. Everyone started suddenly cheering with excitement, specially the men. But the only one who didn't felt good about this was the heir of the Mirouko. Even if her intentions were good and himself had no problem for her to come. This might give the enemy a chance to take important hostages like her

-but Miss Eriqueta, we have been having a lot of dangerous enemies appearing around the school this past months

Said Merlin to the princess who smiled at the veteran principal

_-that won't be any problem, since I have very good guards_

-but still, the garfine might try to take you hostage, I know you want our students to feel safer but………

_-don't worry mister Merlin, I have a very special bodyguard who will be in my company all the time_

-and who that might be?

_-None other than my favorite hero……..Kiva_

Jin was drinking some soda before he spills it out all on Ren and Ryotarou hearing that. He looked with his eyes widen at the princess who giggled at the surprised students

_-well……see you tomorrow_

_

* * *

_

----Hours later in one of the rooftops of the school-----

-that's funny

Said Takumi who was about to laugh his pants off

-it's a problem now, could the government already know that Kiva is a student?

Asked the nervous Jin

-probably, it's kinda obvious you know

-yeah but…….

-you have to do it anyways, that will hurt your name as Kiva if you don't assist

-I will but still worries me……

-it should, I heard some supervisors who follow the orders of some nobles will come and check the place out while the celebration goes on. If they see missing students……..

-oh (censored)! Then they'll know I'm Kiva! The mages take this like an opportunity to discover my identity!

-then think of something, I you don't either Kiva will lose the respect of the few and some curious ones who might believe in you a little…..or do it and be discovered

-you bastard! Why won't you do it? You also transform into……

-I'm Wokaixer not Kiva

-(censored)!

* * *

------The next day--------

It was around 11 am when every student and staff was in a large grass area where all the students were lined up. There was a small area in the middle where there was a seat for the princess when she arrived. Everyone was impatient. Allen wanted to see a real princess for the first time on his life so were the rest of his group of "transferred student". In the area surrounding the place for the princess. Kagami, Arturia and Shirou were patrolling with a small group of knights. Takumi was on the same area as Merlin and Rin and he noticed Jin was among the crowd right beside lenalee

-_"what will you do Jin? If you are present there it should be fine but……."_

Takumi looked at some people seated right behind the gold chair for the princess. There were many nobles whose guards were not looking for any garfine or invaders. But they were looking at the students with some lists witch marked all the ones present in blue. He had heard before that many of these nobles had already their eyes on Kiva. And would do anything to get him and his powers.

-a real princess, I wonder if she gets all kinds of food to eat

Said Allen completely exited by the idea

-that's all you can think of……

Said Lavi who was already tired of hearing him talk about food all day

-I'm worried

Said Ryotarou, the exorcists Ryotarou knew of their true identity looked at him

-why is that?

Asked Aleena

-Kiva, will he come or not…..

-I know what you mean

Said Kanda looking at the guards of the nobles still inspecting the students

-so you know…….

-yes, yesterday was an actual invitation to Kiva himself, the princess probably wants simply to meet him but she mentioned him because she might suspect Kiva is a student

The exorcists now understood what was going on, so were the other heirs after hearing all this. Jin didn't look nervous at all compare to the others. It was simply unavoidable

-then this might be a chance to discover Kiva's true identity!

Said Lenalee surprised

-then! If he comes they'll know who he is?

Asked Ren nervously hearing the news that one of his heroes was going to be caught

-yes, to make sure that Kiva is a student and if he appears, the chances of finding out who it is by knowing the one not attending here…….it will be easy

This made some worry. Kiva even with his bad reputation which was hard to believe was an important ally. He had helped defeat countless garfine and probably akuma while they weren't there to stop it. Being discovered was something they couldn't let happen.

Some time later, a fancy chariot arrived. Everyone cheered and squealed at the sight of the princess getting off the vehicle and waved her hand to the students. She was wearing a white dress in the style that princess usually wear with her small crown

-good morning students! It's nice to see you all well!

She said making the cheers louder, Allen and Ryotarou were holding a large sign made by some of the Rex clan which had write "Welcome Princess Enriqueta"

With some knights as her personal guards she walked towards her sitting place were all the nobles made a small bow to her before she sat down before them. Merlin got up from his seat as he took a deep breath before using his powerful voice to speak to everyone

-Attention! As for today's special day, our dear princess has brought a gift to all of you to enjoy! One of the grea…….

Merlin suddenly stopped talking when a powerful roar was heard. Everyone looked around nervously hearing the powerful sound of what it seemed to be a beast. Enriqueta was amazed at the sight of the legendary dragon castle flying towards them, the dragon castle which served as the throne which belonged to the king of vampires. The students could see a figure of a man jumping off from it. They were in shock at the sight of Kiva falling on his feet with no problem after jumping from that height. He looked around him where all the knights were surrounding him

-**what's with this? We get invited by the royal princess and you guys come out**

Said Kivat annoyed

-leave him be, I invited him as my special guest and bodyguard

-but my lady! He is considered a threat to the entire world! We have to capture him now!

Responded the young knight around the same age as the princess, he had long brown hair tied in a ponytail so were the color of his eyes. Wearing a fancy silver armor with gold decorations

-Elias……..are you disobeying me my order?

-I!

-**be a nice bodyguard and piss off pinky boy!**

Said Kiva before getting poked in the eye by Kiva

Kiva slowly walked towards the princess and made a small bow surprising her. There were rumors about him being a garfine who was after killing all the others (a falser rumor by some noble) but she was always amazed on how he defended all this children as a vigilante even if everyone was against him

-you can rise up Kiva, here is a seat for you

She said pointing the fancy seat right beside her, showing a little hint of surprise

-Okay! As I was saying! Our princess has given us the change to see the presentation of the best circus on our world!

Said Merlin making everyone applaud even if Kiva was there

All the sudden, a large purple smoke appeared on the grass field. Slowly revealing the spectacle which reminded the heirs the time they went to the "circus du solei" when they met up all the 10 heirs together some time ago.

As the students seated on their chairs watched the show Enriqueta looked at Kiva who was looking at the show without showing no emotions

-it's nice to see you come here after I invited you in such a way

She said to the armored man who kept quiet

-I know this could affect you because this guys behind them could discover you, but I'm glad whatever you did is working

-………..

-Kiva, can I ask you a question?

-……..

-why you do it? Why fight for the sake of these kids? I'm really happy about it but I still don't now your reasons

-………….

-sorry……I bet you know that some of the nobles also hired people who can detect and identity the voice of someone……and here I'm asking you this

Everyone was amazed by how these people made such an amazing show. Kiva kept on looking at the spectacle in silence. Lenalee looked at him from where she was. She still remember him calling her "beautiful" when he helped her defeat a garfine when those monsters attacked the town close by. If she was right the person behind that armor was a normal human

-hey lenalee

Called Jin to her girl who turned around

-what is it?

-what you think of him? Meaning Kiva…

-well……he is a good person

-You think so?

-yes, even if he looks kinda scary with that armor…….he has shown a lot of times that he is determine to save this school. Even if the world is against him, he still does it……even if those same humans he protect almost killed him once

-Lenalee……..

-he kinda reminds me of you

-me!?

-I can almost see it in his eyes, they are very honest

-he wears a helmet, how can you see them? And his eyes are bin in shape of bat wings

-I just do

-I see……a girl thing right?

In an instant everything changed. A small group of the circus staff suddenly ran towards where the princess and Kiva was. The king of vampires suddenly got up; knowing something bad was going to happen. Enriqueta was about to say something when she was left silent. A large blade came out from Kiva's seat stabbing his stomach. She screamed in horror when she saw her personal guard being the responsible

-Elias! Why!?

-sorry your highness……..but Elias is long dead!

Replied the knight turning into a man around his 30's with long black hair, a very ugly face and he wore a black coat

-a dark mage!

-correct! Is our turn to take action in the name of Wrath! The king of the dark mages!

Replied the others revealing their identities

The students started to run away in terror at the sight of the small group of the circus turning into dark mages. The knights charged towards them only to get killed by a man among them wearing a priest vestment. It was the Jack of the royal straight five. Jin ran towards the scene as the body of Kiva suddenly evaporated leaving only the flying Kivat which surprised the one who backstabbed him

-What!?

-**I got you good backstabber!**

Said the annoyed Kivat hitting the coward before heading towards Jin

The students as they ran didn't saw the heir putting Kivat on his right hand as the mark of the akurouko appeared on his face, quickly inserting the bat on his crimson belt and transforming into Kiva. Many were surprised at his sudden appearance when he came out from the running crowd; he made a huge jump towards the first dark mage and knocks him out with a single punch. Before the next one dared to raise his stupid wand. His face was shattered completely by a powerful punch of the king of vampires. As the knights started facing off the remaining dark mages. Jack walked towards Kiva with slight annoyance

-you are Kiva right? I want to know this………how are you wearing that fake armor?

-………….

-who gave you Kiva? Are you a garfine? No human can transform into Kiva and survive since it belongs to the King of garfine

-you are Jack, the next royal straight five to fall

-so you won't answer? Then I'll ask your body

Marks in the shape of stain glass came out from his neck to his cheeks; he pulled out a blue card with the image of a silver mantis with the symbol of a diamond on the chest of the insect. It entered his body as he took a new shape. His armor was completely silver, the helmet had large blades in the form of antennas, the visor was blue with the shape of a half diamond, and it had a big diamond on the fancy breastplate with engravings of a language Kiva didn't understand at all. the shoulder guards were small which were attached to the gauntlets that covered the entire arms with a large blade on each elbow, the buckle of the belt had the form of the mantis on the card and the boots reached almost the entire leg with blades on it's ankles

-just like Joker……you have one of the armors created to follow serve the King right?

Asked Jin to the armored garfine

-yes, the armor of the clover is given to the joker, the queen gains the heart, the Ace receives the spade and myself posses the diamond and of course, soon our King will find the queen and marry her, so at last we will become into Dark Kiva!

-I'll defeat you all before that now fight me! Is in my contract

-then fight me! I'll show you the terror of death

Replied Jack raising his hand to the sky, a gigantic scythe appeared in instants

Wokaixer defeated another dark mage before turning around and saw the battle between Kiva and Jack. He head straight to help his friend but the Earl suddenly appeared. Takumi was left confused at the sight of a weird looking fatso just popping out of nowhere along with Road, Haruko and the Noah of sight Kai Kirai (haven't seen her around for a long time now XD)

-a gray skin fatso, wearing a ridiculous hat……..Millennium Earl right?

Asked Wokaixer putting himself ready to strike down the enemy of the other world

-seems you know about me, but I can't have you interfering with my ally trying to kill Kiva, he is a big rock in our path and he must die

-and if I take you down, the war between exorcists and akuma will end

Replied Takumi inserting his wake up fuestle, the chains on his arms shattered, revealing his giant claws

-how dare you even say that!!

Said Kai Kirai furious at the white armored man

-the Earl!

Said Allen surprised at the sight of their enemy just appearing out of nowhere

-that thing is the earl?

Asked Karen surprised

-yes……….

Said Aleena

-so that's the earl…….

Said Ryotarou, that guy even with his goofy look, he could fee a similar deathly aura which could be compared to Wrath

-that fat guy?

Asked Ren pointing at the giant balloon

-no time for that! We need to save the princess!

Said Kimberly pulling out her wand

-we can't jeopardize our mission!

Said Allen hating the idea of not doing anything because there were people around that didn't knew of them

-damn it!

Shouted Yuji annoyed hitting the ground

-then I'll go!

Said Ren putting on his belt and pulled out his big shotgun

-agreed

Said Ryotarou putting on his own belt and pulled out his last remaining card he had to transform into Striker

-don't, the Earl is not like any enemy you've faced before

Said Lavi holding the shoulder of the two so they wouldn't go to their deaths at the hands of the Noah

-but!!

-listen Ryotarou, that earl has the control of a big part of the world…..himself has the power to destroy an entire city easily with his powers, you guys will die if you face him

Said Allen watching the fight between Takumi against Haruko wearing his second skin who later IXA joined as the two tag team against the Noah

-I can't Allen, our world is being attacked by him…..we have to protect our own world. I don't want to do this just to show off……I'm doing it for you guys too, Ren and I will fight in your place

-Ryotarou…….

-don't stop us…….we have powerful allies here, Kiva, Wokaixer, Ixa, the captains Arturia and Shirou with all the knights…..we'll be alright

-………alright………just be careful, Striker is powerful but they might be stronger

-good luck you two

Said Lenalee to the two still worried, making Ren blush a little

-seems that everything here has turned into a fiasco……..

Said a voice behind the group

The entire group looked at the man know as Aran passing through them, wearing his usual white silk shirt with its long sleeves, blue jeans and black shoes. The "Ultimate Battle Creature" looked at the battle and head towards where Wokaixer and IXA were facing Haruko so fast. The Noah of Greed was kicked on the face by the newcomer taking him down

-who are you!?

Asked the furious Noah still unable to get up

-the one who swore to destroy all of you!

Replied Aran kicking Haruko on the face sending him sliding towards a tree

-and you are?

Asked Takumi keeping his calm posture

-An avenger…….the one that will kill everything the Earl has, akuma, Noah, Zokuma, Overlords….everything

Replied Aran pointing his hand at the earl quickly as a solar beam came out from it in the shape of a blade

Road gasped seeing the beam hit the earl. The fat man luckily managed to stop it with his own hand. Aran was annoyed by this. Because his enemy who looked like a total weakling was actually strong enough to stop his attack with one hand

-that was close!

Said the Earl laughing, but giving a small hint of annoyance

-next one goes straight through your stomach so you can show us all what you freaking eat to get so (censored)ing fat

-I'm not fat….

-oh really? then explain that huge mass of fat coming out from your stomach?

-Shut up!! Kai Kirai! Teach this boy a lesson!

Ordered the Earl as the young lady nodded

Kiva dodged the attacks easily from the giant weapon which was way slower than him. He made a huge jump back to dodge the last swing, suddenly turning into Griffonion form when he fell on the ground and shot the Garfine all around his body with the powerful energy arrows. The furious Jack threw his scythe like a boomerang at Kiva who managed to dodge it by rolling at his left already turned into Garulu form. He quickly strikes his enemy multiple times with the sword which all affected the one who was supposed to be one of the five strongest garfine. But this was going way too easy which was worrying both Kivat and Kiva.

-is that all you got?

Asked Kiva dodging the attack of his opponent by making a back flip

-I'll show you my power!!!

Replied Jack whose mouth plate opened, from it came out a large amount of what it seemed gold pollen

**-what is this?**

Asked Kiva looking at the weird substance

Kiva suddenly felt like all his body was hit hundreds of times all around his body. He fell to the floor bleeding out from the armor. Jack took this opportunity to strike, Jin couldn't move at all as he watched how he received the attack

-Kiva!!!

Shouted Lenalee seeing the vampire hero being sent flying by the hit of the scythe

He crashed just in front of the group of exorcists who were known by Ryotarou's group. Lenalee ran to him and checked his condition. Everyone ran behind her to see that he reverted back to his default form

-this is bad……..

Said Karen seeing the wounds

-what's wrong with him?

Asked the Chinese girl extremely worried seeing the holes on the armor

-he was hit by the "Hell Pollen" the weapon of the Jack garfine, a pollen that attaches to the victim's skin which it can pass through even the strongest armor, blowing up inside which destroys most of the bodies organs

-oh no……

Whispered Cate

-No! You can't die Kiva! You don't deserve to!

Cried lenalee surprising the injured Kiva

-of course not!!! He is the school's protector!

Said Yuji activating his innocence at the sight of Jack walking towards them

-Move kids………I have to terminate this kid in the name of my king

-like hell you will…..

Replied Kanda pulling out Mugen

-I don't are if we are discovered, we won't let you kill him

Said Lavi making his hammer twice as big

-Innocence Activate!!!

Shouted the rest

-have it your way…….Akuma!! Kill them!!

Ordered Jack to a bunch of level 1 and 2 coming out from the forest

Kiva slowly up. Before lenalee left to fight with the rest she looked at him who tried to balance stay balanced as he pulled out the fifth fuestle from the side where he had all his weapons. Slowly putting it on Kivat's mouth

**-Tatsulot!!!**

Shouted Kivat blowing the whistle which sounded like a train at maximum speed

From the sky came out the gold dragon exited. This surprised lenalee as he saw how it broke the chains of the shoulder guards which revealed large gold wings which made bats made out of the light came out from them, the little dragon attached himself on the left gauntlet and the bats came back and cover him in his Emperor form. The knights, nobles, teachers, students present even Merlin were all shocked at the sight of the true form of the king of vampires. Jack slowly backed away seeing this

-it can't be……..that armor belongs to King! Why!?

**-wake up fever!!**

Shouted Tatsulot before Kiva made his huge jump towards Jack and kick him with his powerful drop kick on the chest. Sending him yards away

The dark mages were completely defeated. The Akuma saw how Jack slowly got up and blew up in pieces. The Earl laughed a little before he ordered his forces to retreat. Even if inside, he was feeling a strong chill down his spine at the sight of the new Kiva.

-another one out……three to go….

Said Kiva seeing the remains of the Jack garfine

* * *

-----Two hours later------

For some odd reason everything was back to normal, the show resumed with no problems as the students applauded at the amazing show. Kiva was alongside the princess even if he was just a fake made by Kivat. The princess knew about it but didn't care. Since Kiva was very close and was doing his job. Even so, she couldn't avoid blushing as she looked at Jin from afar

* * *

-----Some time before----

Far from the school, the dark mage disguised as the knight Elias was covered in wounds, forcing Enriqueta to come with him

-even If we lost one of the royal straight five……if I take you to master Wrath…..our mission will be a success!

He said laughing like a maniac as the princess struggled to get free from his grip

From the sky came out the golden emperor, scaring the dark mage. Kiva slowly walked towards him. The mage tried to use the girl as a shield but he was punched on the face so hard, he was sent flying so far. Castle Doran came out and devours him completely

-sorry…………I wasn't beside you as I was supposed to…

Said Kiva surprising Enriqueta hearing his voice for the first time, she blushed hearing such soft tone

-it's alright……..you had to keep your secret…..thanks, for protecting me

-…………

-can……….can you do me a favor?

-what is it?

-can………

She blushed harder when she couldn't say what she had on mind

-can…can I see your true face?

-my…….face?.....

-I won't tell no one….but I always wanted to know how this generation's kiva looks like behind the mask

-……..

For some reason he removed his armor so she could see the heir of the Mirouko hiding under the armor, Enriqueta was now completely red as she touched his right cheek

-you have a cute face….

She said pulling him closer to her which caught him off guard

Jin was left shock when she kissed him on the lips for some moments and quickly backed away blushing. He was kept quiet as he looked at the embarrassed princess who smiled at him

-As a reward for saving me…….

-well I…….have a girlfriend…….

-I see……don't worry; I was the one who did it so no problems….she must be a lucky girl to have him

-I guess…….

-well! Nice to meet you Kiva!

She said with a big smile

-it was also nice to meet you princess…..

He said making a small bow

* * *

**-----KNS Theater------**

**(chibi Jin walks through a cemetery and sees a bunch of zombies appearing in front of him)**

**Jin: eh!?**

**Zomies: Brains!!!**

**From the sky came out a priest **

**Priest: Evil monsters…..stay back boy! This calls for divine intervention!! (Jumps off as church music is heard, giving a spinning kick to one of the zombies and went all Bruce lee on the rest, leaving the heir in shock until there was none left)**

**Priest: I kick ass for the lord!! (Shouts as he leaves)**

**Jin: O.o!?**

**

* * *

**

**Notes**

**I sincere apologize for taking this long, I was extremely busy all this time (so much I can barely stay awake) so I hope I can go back to a weekly basis here with Jokers, at least this chapter ended with the defeat of Jack of the royal straight five (3 remain)  
**

**The priest thingy was after watching the movie "braindead" way too much XD **


End file.
